Los nuevos profesores de Hogwarts
by Naraya
Summary: Existe una leyenda muy antigua. Ocho magos se alzarán contra la muerte para salvar a sus Corazones. ¿Podrán? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Harry Potter en todo esto? Y más importante aun, ¿quién es el pelirrojo llamado Samael? ¿Y Onis Crane y sus cuatro hijos? Acompañadme en esta nueva aventura donde el amor y la muerte jugarán un papel muy importante. Con cariño, Naraya. Megacrossover!
1. Inicio de un nuevo curso

Como ya está escrito en Dioses Errantes, me tomaré un descanso en esa historia para descansar mi mente de tantos Dioses, vida, muerte, resucitados y todo eso.

Por otro lado llevo muchísimo tiempo queriendo hacer un megacrossover con mis personajes favoritos y por fin he encontrado una trama que creo que se ajusta a todos ellos. A continuación hay una lista de todos ellos con las parejas que les pondré **(que no suelen corresponder con las preferencias de la mayoría, pero es MI historia)** y el mundo al que pertenecen:

-Allen Walker. Pareja: Kanda Yuu. Universo: _D. Gray-Man_ **(anime/manga de Katsura Hoshino)**

-Desmond Miles. Pareja: Shaun Hastings. Universo: _Assassin's creed_ **(videojuego de Ubisoft)**

-Eragon Bromssom. Pareja: Arya Dröttning. Universo: _Eragon_ **(saga de libros de Christopher Paolini)**

-Inuyasha "Takahashi". Pareja: Kagome Higurashi. Universo: _Inuyasha_ **(anime/manga de Rumiko Takahashi)**

-Naruto Uzumaki. Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha. Universo: _Naruto_ **(anime/manga de Masashi Kishimoto)**

-Percy Jackson. Pareja: Annabeth Chase. Universo: _Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo_ **(saga de libros de Rick Riordan)**

-Shaoran Li. Pareja: Sakura Kinomoto. Universo: _Sakura Cardcaptor_ **(anime/manga de las CLAMP)**

NINGUNO DE ELLOS ME PERTENECE, SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA ENTRETENERME SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.

A lo largo de la historia iré desvelando cómo encajo sus historias originales para la trama que os presento.

Y sin más dilación os dejo el inicio de Los Nuevos Profesores de Hogwarts.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Inicio de un nuevo curso

La nueva directora, McGonnagal, se levanta después de que los postres desaparezcan de los platos de oro. Yo la observo a través del flequillo **(intentando esconderme de las miradas que me han lanzado durante toda la cena.)**

-Hace menos de un año en estos mismo terrenos sucedió la mayor batalla de toda la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Ahora que todo está reconstruido espero que podamos recuperar la normalidad sin olvidar lo que sucedió, porque eso marcará nuestras vidas. Entre vosotros se encuentran alumnos que lucharon en esa misma batalla con valentía y arrojo. Esos alumnos tendrán un programa educativo diferente al resto con profesores traídos de varias partes del mundo para enseñarles a un nivel superior y ayudarles a superar lo que han pasado en esta pasada guerra.

»Esos profesores ya les están esperando en su nueva residencia, la Torre Norte. El resto de alumnos, por favor, permaneced sentados hasta que ellos se marchen.

Me levanto junto al resto de los de Octavo. Les observo a todos mientras nos dirigimos en grupo hacia la nueva residencia. Una gran puerta de metal está abierta y entramos con precaución.

Enseguida analizo mi entorno. Es una gran sala circular con grandes ventanales y dos chimeneas con infinidad de sofás y sillones alrededor de cada una. Entre ambas zonas hay varias mesas con sillas. En el fondo hay dos huecos: uno con una escalera que se divide en dos y otro con una robusta puerta de madera.

Siete hombres nos esperan repartidos por la Sala Común. **(Supongo que es la Sala Común.)**

Uno de ellos **(de pelo negro con un mechón blanco sobre la frente y ojos verde mar)** está sentado en una de las sillas con los pies sobre la mesa mientras lee un libro bastante grueso.

Otros dos **(ambos de pelo blanco, pero uno con ojos dorados y** **vestido de rojo y el otro de ojos grises con una cicatriz en forma de estrella de cinco puntas** **)** juegan al ajedrez frente a una de las chimeneas.

Un cuarto **(de pelo castaño y ojos dorados)** está de pie junto a las ventanas observando el cielo estrellado con atención.

Los otros tres **(de pelo castaño y ojos marrones,** **de pelo marrón y ojos avellana y de pelo rubio y ojos azules respectivamente** **)** hablan tranquilamente sentados en los sillones de la otra chimenea.

Los siete nos miran cuando la puerta se cierra detrás del último. Todos sonríen. El de ojos avellana se levanta con un gesto depredador.

-Bienvenidos, alumnos. Como seguramente hayáis supuesto seremos vuestros profesores este curso. Fuimos elegidos por varias razones, entre ellas que ya habíamos trabajado juntos y que nos hemos especializado en diferentes áreas de la magia. Yo soy Desmond Miles y os enseñaré Pociones y Alquimia.

El de ojos marrones que está a su lado nos observa sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Yo soy Eragon Bromsson y os enseñaré Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Aritmancia.

El rubio a su lado imita su postura con un toque de arrogancia.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y os enseñaré Encantamientos y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

El que está junto a la ventana eleva la barbilla.

-Yo soy Shaoran Li y os enseñaré Astronomía y Adivinación.

El que está leyendo el libro lo cierra y lo deja con cuidado sobre la mesa mientras baja los pies.

-Yo soy Percy Jackson y os enseñaré Historia de la Magia y Estudio de Runas Antiguas.

Uno de los de pelo blanco **(el que lo tiene más largo y los ojos dorados)** nos habla son desviar la vista del tablero.

-Yo soy Inuyasha Takahashi y os enseñaré Herbología y Estudio de demonios necrófagos.

El último de pelo blanco mueve una pieza.

-Yo soy Allen Walker y os enseñaré Tranformaciones mientras dirijo la Orquesta de Hogwarts. Jaque mate, Inu.

-¡Oh, venga ya!

Los otros cinco ríen.

-Shao, me debes veinte dracmas.

-Tú me debes veinte dólares de Hong Kong de la vez que Des ganó en aquel pulso.

-Dejémoslo en empate, ¿si?

-Conforme.

Tanto el profesor Li como el profesor Jackson vuelven a lo suyo **(uno mirando las estrellas y el otro leyendo el libro.)** El profesor Bromsson sacude la cabeza.

-Sentaos donde podáis, enseguida os explicaremos todo lo que haga falta.

Elijo una silla estratégica cerca de la salida **(para proporcionar una salida rápida y** **protección al resto si es necesario.** **)**

El profesor Uzumaki se levanta para sentarse en el respaldo del sillón.

-Antes de nada, las cuestiones de alojamiento. Podéis ver que la escalera se divide en dos, pero no es para hombres y mujeres. Realmente nos importa poco dónde durmáis siempre y cuando sea... seguro-ese comentario trae sonrojos a la mayoría de mis compañeros-. Las habitaciones son todas iguales y podéis acomodarlas a vuestro gusto.

El profesor Takahashi estira los brazos sobre la cabeza.

-Estamos aquí para ayudaros a superar en lo posible los recuerdos de la guerra, así que al menos uno de nosotros estará disponible en todo momento. No tengáis miedo de hablar de cualquier cosa y me refiero a todo. Tampoco nos importa que sea en mitad de la noche.

El profesor Walker continua hablando.

-Las clases no serán iguales a las que estáis acostumbrados. Daremos las clases que se puedan en cualquier sitio y algunos fines de semana saldremos a conocer el mundo _muggle_ , que os enseñaremos los siete. Iremos a óperas, teatros, museos, cines, discotecas, bares... prácticamente todos los espectáculos posibles. Y no os preocupéis por los precios, eso va por nuestra cuenta.

-Pero no podemos permitir eso. Ya nos están dando clases, no podemos permitir que nos paguen también los viajes.

El profesor Miles mira directamente a Hermione.

-Hermione Granger, supongo.

-S...sí.

-Nos han hablado mucho de ti. Dicen que eres la bruja más inteligente de tu generación.

Veo cómo Hermione se sonroja con fuerza. **(Aunque está bien que le hagan cumplidos de vez en cuando.)**

-Y contestando a tu réplica diremos que el Ministerio de Magia Británico nos debe mucho más de lo que podéis imaginar, así que nos devolverán la parte íntegra de lo que gastemos.

-¿Por qué le deben algo?

El profesor Bromsson ladea la cabeza desde el sofá.

-Empecemos por Allen, ¿sí? Hace unos años intentaron enviarle a Azkaban por un... suceso a pesar de que estamos protegidos por el antiguo Tratado de Delfos en 1678. Luego está, desde luego, cuando interfirieron en uno de los trabajos de Inuyasha y Shaoran para capturar vivo a un _Regulus Platinum_ , comunmente conocido como Basilisco Plateado. Desmond pensaba utilizar su veneno como...

-...base para cambiar por completo la poción Matalobos. ¿Puedes seguir con el tema sin desviarte, Eri?

-Mis disculpas. Como iba diciendo, un grupo de _aurores_ entró en la cueva y fastidió el trabajo, obligándoles a matar al que seguramente era el último de su especie.

-¿Cómo... estropearon el trabajo?

Esta vez es el profesor Li quien responde.

-Inuyasha y yo nos pasamos semanas dentro de la cueva para acomodarnos a la oscuridad, ya que el olor de una poción de Ojos de Gato habría avisado al Basilisco de nuestra presencia. Así que cuando los _aurores_ llegaron con el _Lumos Maxima_ nos cegaron por completo y fallé un corte que debería haberle dado en el hombro. Solo le rocé en el codo, lo que le enfadó y nos obligó a matarlo.

-¿Por qué matarle?

-Lo primero que nos enseñaron en la clase de Lucha contra Bestias en la Academia fue que una criatura herida y enfurecida era el peor rival de todos.

 **(¿Academia?)**

-Bien, volviendo al tema principal. Aparte de las materias que ya os hemos contado y las excursiones fuera de los terrenos, tendremos una fogata todos los sábados. No daremos clases en esos momentos, pero podéis ir averiguando cosas sobre nosotros. También os contaremos historias, anécdotas y todo eso.

-Nuestra sala común está tras esa puerta de madera. Podéis entrar cuando queráis, pero, por favor, llamad antes. Algunos tenemos la muy mala costumbre de llevar... poca ropa.

El profesor Walker tose varias veces **(y puedo escuchar "nada" por medio.)**

-Mañana pondremos el horario en el tablón.

Todos los profesores se levantan. El profesor Uzumaki entrelaza las manos tras la nuca en un gesto natural. El profesor Takahashi se suelta la cola baja y vuelve a recogérsela con habilidad. El profesor Walker se arregla las mangas de su traje. El profesor Li se acerca al profesor Jackson y ambos entran en una conversación **(sobre los astros y el próximo eclipse, creo.)** Tanto el profesor Bromsson como el profesor Miles se dirigen directamente hacia la puerta, pero ambos se detienen repentinamente.

-Oh, acabo de recordarlo. Podéis elegir si queréis desayunar aquí o en el Gran Comedor, pero el almuerzo y la cena son obligatorios allí.

-Buenas noches, profesores.

-Buenas noches, chicos.

Los siete entran por la puerta de madera, pero el profesor Walker se gira justo antes de cerrar la puerta y mira en una dirección específica. Cuando el pestillo se escucha yo también sigo su dirección.

Ahí está Malfoy, encogido sobre sí mismo y pareciendo querer estar en cualquier otro sitio del mundo. **(Sabía que le habían dado la libertad, yo declaré en su juicio, pero no que había aceptado volver a Hogwarts.)**

-¿Te importa que me ponga con Hermione, Harry?

-No, adelante. Ya veré con quien me pongo.

Observo cómo el resto de mis compañeros se organizan y suben a buscar sus habitaciones. Al final, en la Sala Común solo quedamos Malfoy y yo. Hermione baja para despedirse de mí. **(** **S** **e ha vuelto una especie de tradición desde que Ron nos dejó solos que luego se amplió en Grimmauld Place, donde hemos estado los tres para tener paz y tranquilidad.)**

-¿Vas a acostarte ya, Mione?

-Sí. Aunque también quería avisarte de que queda una habitación libre.

La abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias.

-Buenas noches.

-Duerme bien. Y ya sabes, envíame un _patronus_ si tenéis pesadillas, a pesar de que estaréis bien juntos.

Me golpea el brazo fingiendo estar escandalizada. **(Pero veo la gran sonrisa en lo cara.)**

-¡Harry!

Reímos juntos. Ella se marcha de nuevo a su habitación y yo suspiro cansado. Miro en dirección a mi antiguo rival.

-Vamos, Malfoy, parece que compartiremos habitación.

Me mira con sus ojos grises a través del flequillo platino. **(Noto una gran soledad en el fondo.)** Asiente lentamente y se levanta con dificultad. Inicia el camino hacia las escaleras y le sigo a cierta distancia. Entramos en una de las habitaciones más cercanas a la puerta.

Hay dos camas, cada una con una mesita de noche y una gran ventana entre ambas. Una puerta lleva a un baño adjunto. El resto del mobiliario son un par de sillones cómodos **(uno rojo y uno verde)** con una mesita redonda junto a otra chimenea.

Malfoy se dirige a la cama de la izquierda y se tumba sin siquiera cambiarse. Yo le observo un segundo antes de coger mi pijama del baúl **(que ha aparecido repentinamente a los pies de mi cama)** y me cambio en la misma habitación. Justo después cojo una de las mantas que hay sobre mi cama y se la hecho por encima a Malfoy. Luego me acuesto y coloco las gafas con cuidado en la mesita de noche.

En el silencio de la habitación se escucha el viento jugar con las ramas de los árboles y las viejas piedras del castillo moverse con la magia que impregna el ambiente.

-Gracias, Potter.

La voz suena tan baja que casi no consigo oírla.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.


	2. Primeras clases

Capítulo 2: Primeras clases

Bajo a la Sala Común y me encuentro con todos ya preparados para desayunar alrededor de las mesas entre ambas zonas de sofás.

Me siento en una silla libre junto a Hermione.

-Hemos decido desayunar todos los días aquí.

-¿Los profesores han salido ya?

-Solo el profesor Li a colgar el horario. Tenemos Transformaciones a primera. Luego doble de Defensa. Y después del almuerzo las optativas de Adivinación o Aritmancia y Estudio de demonios necrófagos obligatorio.

-¿Por qué esa última será obligatoria? No me gusta el nombre.

No escucho la teoría de Hermione a la pregunta de Lavender porque Malfoy se ha sentado a mi lado **(en el único sitio libre.)**

Compartimos una mirada justo cuando el desayuno aparece en la mesa. Empezamos a comer mientras charlamos animadamente **(todos menos Malfoy.)**

En algún momento los profesores Walker y Jackson salen de sus habitaciones.

-Dale recuerdos a Nico de mi parte.

-Claro. Volveré sobre las siete.

-Al menos tú no tienes clases hoy.

El profesor Jackson hace una mueca molesta.

-Sí, pero tengo que tratar con mi familia. ¿Qué habrá hecho Dita esta vez?

-Cualquier cosa menos buena.

-Seguro.

-Buena suerte.

Se cogen de los antebrazos **(en un saludo que reconozco como militar)** y el profesor Jackson sale de la Sala Común. El profesor Walker se acerca a la mesa.

-Buenos días, profesor.

-Buenos días, señor Longbottom. Buenos días a todos-se inclina para coger una tostada y la gira entre los dedos-. Empecemos el lunes con el pie derecho. Daremos la clase de Transformaciones en un aula del quinto piso. Seguid a Timcampy para saber cuál es.

-¿Quién es Timcampy?

-Oh, sí, todavía no le conocéis-sujeta la tostada con los dientes y empieza a rebuscar en todos los bolsillos de su traje de tres piezas sin chaqueta. Por fin saca una especie de _snich_ con alas de plumas y una cola larga con una nube como final-. Despierta, Tim, hay bacon.

Las alas se mueven repentinamente y la _snich_ se abalanza sobre un plato de bacon aun sin tocar. Menos de un minuto después ha desaparecido toda la comida.

El profesor Walker muerde la tostada y mastica parsimoniamente.

-Eso es Timcampy, es una pequeña máquina inteligente que desarrolló un amigo, River. Tiene un poco de magia, por lo que puede hacerse más grande y crear en su interior un "vacío" que puede contener cualquier cosa. También tiene un buen sentido de la orientación.

-Algo muy útil ya que el de Allen es nulo.

Nos giramos para ver al profesor Takahashi salir por la puerta.

-¡Hey!

-Sabes que es verdad. Si Tim no estuviera contigo a cada momento habrías acabado en la India yendo hacia España desde Sudáfrica.

 **(Sé lo suficiente de geografía como para saber que realmente tiene una orientación pésima.)**

-Vale, me largo antes de golpearte.

El profesor Walker se gira hacia la puerta de salida.

-Tienes clase, Al.

-Y tengo que despejarme antes de ella si no quiero acabar sobrecargándoles el primer día.

Cierra la puerta detrás suya y el profesor Takahashi ríe divertido.

-Esto... ¿profesor?

-¿Sí, señorita Granger?

-Me gustaría preguntarle el porqué Estudio de demonios necrófagos es obligatorio.

-Buena pregunta. Responderé a ella en clase. Ahora debéis daros prisa y seguir a Tim, a Allen no le gusta esperar demasiado. Creo que tiene preparado algo muy interesante para el primer día.

Soy el primero en terminar de desayunar y me levanto junto a Malfoy. **(Él apenas ha probado unos tragos del té y unos bocados de un** _ **muffin**_ **.)**

Nos acercamos a las ventanas para esperar al resto. Desde esta torre vemos una gran extensión del Bosque Prohibido y parte del lago. El cielo es de unos tonos anaranjados mezclados con los violáceos y morados del final de una noche.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, señor Potter?

Me giro ante la voz del profesor Miles. **(¿Cuándo ha entrado en la Sala Común?)** Me observa serio, peor con una ligera sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Por supuesto, profesor.

Le lanzo un último vistazo a Malfoy **(que está mirando con aire ausente el exterior)** y camino con el profesor hacia una de las chimeneas apagadas.

-Harry, creo que has sentido un aumento en tus poderes, ¿me equivoco?

Le miro sorprendido. **(Ni siquiera me molesto en que use mi nombre de pila.)**

-¿Cómo...?

-Estamos entrenados para detectar las variaciones más mínimas en los niveles de magia. Aunque lo tuyo no es "mínimo" exactamente. Has subido mas de un 200% de la media mágica y no deja de crecer.

-¿Qué... qué significa eso?

-Muy bien, partamos de que la magia se puede medir, ¿de acuerdo? La media de todos los magos y brujas es el 100%. Pero hay algunos que sobrepasan ese nivel y pueden llegar al 150%. Albus Dumbledore era una de esas personas.

-Pero... ha dicho que yo supero el 200%...

-Creemos que eres uno de los Ocho.

-¿Los Ocho?

El profesor Miles observa hacia la ventana.

-Hay una vieja leyenda escrita en las paredes del templo del Oráculo de Delfos. Percy sabe más de esto que yo, pero en resumen cuenta que ocho magos se alzarán sobre sus enemigos una vez antes de encontrar el amor más puro que existe. Ese amor les permitirá equilibrar las fuerzas mágicas que luchan en sus interiores para convertirse en los magos más poderosos que existirán jamás. Pero sus enemigos regresarán de la muerte y ambos bandos se enfrentarán en la Batalla de la Noche Eterna-se encoge de hombros indiferente-. El final no está escrito, esa parte se perdió en un terremoto.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que soy uno de los Ocho? Yo...

-Harry, los profesores somos los otros Siete. Creo que reconoceremos a uno de Nuestros Hermanos.

 **(¿Los profesores son parte de los Ocho? ¿Y están aquí para ayudarme a convertirme en el último de Sus Hermanos?)**

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Su sonrisa es brillante.

-Ese es el espíritu. De momento mantenerlo en secreto. El sábado contaremos la leyenda al completo y el domingo haremos tu predicción-mi mirada confundida debe ser suficiente pregunta-. Hay que ayudarte a encontrar a ese "amor puro" para que puedas equilibrar tu magia. Hasta entonces estarás descontrolado. Nosotros formaremos un sello que bloquee en parte tus poderes, pero no durará mucho.

-¿Cuándo?

-Reúnete con nosotros en el almuerzo en nuestra sala común. Ya tendremos preparado el sello.

-Pero el profesor Jackson se ha ido...

-...y ha dejado su parte hecha. Podemos parecer irresponsables, pero nos tomamos nuestro deber en serio. Sobre todo cuando el mundo depende de nosotros.

Trago saliva y asiento.

-Estaré en el almuerzo.

-Bien-una campana melodiosa resuena en toda la Sala Común-. Esa es vuestra señal. Seguid a Tim hasta la primera clase. Nos vemos luego.

Se gira sobre los talones y camina hacia su propia sala común. Me reúno con Ron y Hermione y junto al resto seguimos a Timcampy. La pequeña máquina dorada revolotea alrededor de nosotros con alegría. Enseguida llegamos a la clase.

Timcampy entra atravesando la pared y nosotros por la puerta. Dentro el profesor Walker nos espera sentado en el escritorio mientras observa con atención las uñas de su mano izquierda. **(Ahora que me fijo... ese brazo es completamente negro y tiene una cruz blanca en el dorso de la mano.)**

Nos sentamos en los escritorios en silencio. **(Malfoy se pone extrañamente a mi lado.)**

Por fin el profesor nos sonríe.

-Bienvenidos a la primera clase de Transformaciones. Como ya sabéis soy Allen Walker y os daré esta asignatura. Tengo una gran habilidad para tocar cualquier canción con cualquier instrumento y ser capaz de hacer vibrar las ondas sonoras en el aire para crear melodías. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿De dónde es?

-Nací en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Londres, pero he viajado por todo el mundo en mis estudios de la transmutación de la materia-observa el techo pensativo-. Ahora que lo pienso hace ya cinco años que no vengo a Inglaterra.

Se encoge de hombros y nos mira a todos. Timcampy se levanta de su hombro para posarse en su cabeza. El profesor nos sonríe inocente.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Según mi partida de nacimiento veintidós.

 **(¿Solo cinco años más que nosotros?)**

-¿Qué quiere decir con lo de partida de nacimiento?

Su sonrisa se vuelve misteriosa. Se lleva un dedo negro a los labios.

-Eso es confidencial. ¿Empezamos la clase con una demostración?

Se levanta de la mesa y flexiona el brazo izquierdo. Un destello de luz aparece en las uñas negras, que se alargan repentinamente. El destello se vuelve cegador y cuando desaparece toda su mano se ha convertido en cinco cuchillas afiladas. Las mueve y cuando chocan entre ellas producen un sonido metálico.

-¿Qué...?

-Es auto-transmutación. Por supuesto no espero que lleguéis a este nivel en un solo curso, yo estuve estudiando durante diez años antes de ser capaz de trasfigurar una sola uña. Empezaremos repasando los hechizos de años anteriores y seguiremos con la Teoría de la Transmutación de Michelle Depardieu. Luego iremos con las Técnicas de Cambio de Bertha Luccino y por último con el Transmutismo de Ming Wo. Solo entonces seréis capaz de empezar con las prácticas.

-¿Todas son mujeres?

-Sorprendentemente las mujeres son quienes tienen mayor facilidad para Transformaciones. Y sus textos son maravillosos, bien estructurados y comprensibles. Solo Eragon los supera en maestría de palabras. Ya veréis el sábado, cuenta las mejores historias.

Estira las cuchillas hacia un lado y vuelve a transformarla en una mano normal **(todavía negra.)**

-¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Practicando. ¿Quién recuerda cómo cambiar un herizo en un alfiletero?

* * *

-¡Ha sido increíble! ¿Viste cómo cambió su propia mano?

-Es un hechizo muy complicado, debe haber trabajado muchos años en eso.

Yo solo asiento, medio escuchando la conversación de mis amigos. **(El resto de mi atención está en el chico de pelo plateado que va solo por delante.** **Tiene la cabeza inclinada y observa el suelo.** **)**

Entramos en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras preparada para nosotros. El profesor Bromsson está junto a la ventana con un espejo entre las manos. Una voz sale desde ese espejo.

- _Murtagh ha vuelto a entrar en coma. Es la cuarta vez este año, Eragon._

-¿Está bien?

- _Por lo menos está estable. Pero no puede salir de las pesadillas. Su maldición le está consumiendo. Temo que no vuelva a despertar esta vez. ¿Vendrás?_

-Sabes que no puedo, Arya.

- _¿Vas a dejar a tu propio hermano morir?_

Con esa pregunta de la persona en el espejo la expresión del profesor cambia a una completamente fría y sin emociones.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, Arya. No hay nada más importante para mí que mi familia y sabes que sería capaz de volver a dar mi vida por ellos. Ahora, si vuestra majestad me disculpa, tengo una clase que dar.

Pronuncia una palabra en un idioma extraño y camina hasta dejar el espejo sobre su escritorio. Acto seguido se pasa las manos por el pelo en un gesto totalmente molesto.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?

-Sí, estoy bien-nos mira con una sonrisa cansada-. Era mi novia informándome de que mi hermano ha vuelto a entrar en coma por su maldición. Ya hace tiempo que intentamos eliminarla, pero nada funciona-suspira melancólico-. Empecemos la clase, a ver si así me despejo un poco-se cruza de brazos-. ¿Cuántos sabéis lanzar un _patronus_ corpéoreo?

Solo los que estuvimos en el ED levantamos la mano. El profesor me llama a mí para una demostración. **(Solo un recuerdo feliz... ¿por qué son unos brazos cálidos a mi alrededor entre llamas demoníacas?)**

- _Expecto patronum_.

El ciervo aparece y nos rodea a todos.

-Interesante _patronus_.

-¿Cómo es el suyo, profesor?

-Mi _patronus_... bueno...

Cierra los ojos y pronuncia el hechizo. Un gran dragón fantasmal aparece a sus espaldas y lanza un rugido totalmente realista.

Todos nos estremecemos. **(Nadie que conozca tiene un animal mágico como** _ **patronus**_ **... eso solo significa que tiene un alto nivel mágico.)**

-Es impresionante...

-Lo es, ¿cierto? Representa mi conexión con Saphira.

-¿Quién es Saphira?

-Mi otra mitad. Aunque hace mucho que no la veo, desde que está con Thorn y Firnen-sacude la cabeza y mira a Malfoy-. Señor Malfoy, tú no has levantado la mano. ¿Por qué?

-Mi _patronus_ no es corpóreo.

-Eso se resuelve fácil-me mira fijamente-. Señor Potter, tú le enseñarás. Si al final de la clase el señor Malfoy puede lanzar un _patronus_ corpóreo os contaré algo sobre mí. Algo que jamás imaginaríais.

Asiento lentamente y me levanto junto a Malfoy para enseñarle a lanzar un _patronus_ corpéreo. Su mano tiembla cuando le pido que lance una prueba para saber su nivel. **(Solo consigue lanzar una débil niebla.)**

Respiro hondo y le sujeto la mano con firmeza.

-¿Qué recuerdo estás utilizando, Malfoy?

-Yo... la primera vez que volé en escoba.

-No es lo bastante fuerte, tiene que ser algo mucho más poderoso. Piensa.

Le suelto la mano y veo que ya no le tiembla. Él cierra sus ojos grises **(como una tormenta en el océano)** y traga saliva.

-Ya.

-Entonces lánzalo.

- _Expecto patronum_.

Esta vez es más fuerte y se ve una especie de reptil, pero todavía no tiene una forma bien definida.

-Busca algo más fuerte, algo que realmente te haga feliz.

Sus ojos grises me fulminan.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Potter.

Le miro apático.

-Vamos a sentarnos. Tienes que reorganizar tus ideas.

Le observo mientras se sienta en una de las sillas laterales de la clase. Ambos miramos al profesor mientras habla con el resto de nuestros compañeros. Parece preguntarles cosas que aprendimos los años posteriores.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿El qué?

-Ser fuerte. Ayudar a todos de forma desinteresada.

Cierro los ojos.

-Yo solo hago lo que creo que el resto espera de mí-abro los ojos y miro hacia las ventanas-. Pero en realidad quiero ser quien soy: un chico de dieciocho años con problemas de identidad que todavía está buscándose a sí mismo.

 **(Siento su mirada acerada en mí.)**

-¿Problemas de identidad?

-Sí-me río un poco-, es posible que sea gay.

 **(¿Por qué le he revelado eso a mi rival? Ni idea.)**

-¿Tú gay?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Podría ser. ¿Volvemos a intentarlo?

El resto de la clase doble la pasamos conmigo intentando que Malfoy elija un recuerdo lo bastante feliz como para lanzar un _patronus_ y el profesor Bromsson haciendo preguntas al azar al resto de la clase.

Cinco minutos antes del almuerzo el profesor nos llama a ambos para hacer una demostración de cómo vamos. Yo me muerdo el labio nervioso cuando Malfoy levanta de nuevo la varita. Veo cómo cierra los ojos y respira hondo. **(Esta vez es diferente...)**

- _Expecto patronus_...

Una niebla aparece y toma la forma perfectamente definida de una serpiente fantasmal que se enrolla alrededor de su convocador. Hay gritos ahogados y murmullos.

- _Mortífago_...

-Traidor...

-No debieron haberle permitido volver...

-¡Silencio!-la voz ligeramente más alta del profesor nos sobresalta a todos. **(Hasta ahora no había hablado en un tono mayor del necesario)** -. Un solo comentario más de ese estilo y todos vosotros estaréis castigados. El señor Malfoy ya cumplió con su condena y está aquí como un alumno más.

Justo cuando termina de hablar suena la campana, pero todos nos quedamos en los asientos.

-Esto... profesor, prometió contar algo suyo si Malfoy conseguía lanzar un _patronus_ corpóreo...

Su expresión cambia del enfado a inocencia.

-Ah, sí, lo olvidaba. Veamos... ¿qué puedo contaros? Ya sé. Mi novia, Arya, es la reina elfa de los bosques de Rusia.

Hay un momento de silencio. **(¿Reina elfa de los bosques de Rusia? ¿Eso existe?)**

-¿De verdad está en contacto con los elfos de los bosques? Son de las razas más privadas de todas.

-Aprendí todo lo que sé de uno de ellos, Oromis. Durante mi estancia en Ellesméra conocí a la anterior reina, Islanzadí, y a su hija Arya-su mirada se vuelve soñadora-. Jamás he visto tanta belleza en un mismo sitio...

-Las ciudades élficas deben ser preciosas.

-Me refería a Arya, pero también. Y ahora al almuerzo. Vamos, todos a comer.

Veo cómo el resto de la clase se marcha y les hago un gesto a Ron y Hermione para que vayan sin mí. Solo cuando estamos solos el profesor y yo, me acerco a él.

-Profesor...

-Sígame, señor Potter. Tenemos que colocar ese sello lo antes posible.

Recoge el espejo de la mesa y me guía a paso rápido de vuelta a la Sala Común. Luego me indica que entre en la de los profesores.

En cuanto lo hago me quedo asombrado.

Es circular, como la nuestra, pero la decoración es completamente diferente. Parece que varios estilos chocan entre sí creando uno nuevo. En las estanterías hay tanto libros como pergaminos, conchas de mar o tarros de cristal con arena. Las mesas son de madera tallada o de hierro y cristal, al igual que las sillas. Frente a una gran chimenea hay un gran montón de cojines de varios colores y estampados entre los que hay pequeñas mesas redondas de madera con incrustaciones de lo que parece marfil y metales preciosos. Junto a uno de los grandes ventanales hay una mesa rectangular, baja, con pergaminos anatómicos, agujas chinas, muñecos de pruebas y lo que parecen palillos de madera.

Siete puertas llevan a lo que creo que son las habitaciones de los profesores. Cada una tiene un símbolo grabado en la piedra sobre ella. **(Una corchea, una especie de A, una rosa, una esfera en un colgante, un yin-yang, un tridente y una carta.)**

-Bienvenido a la Sala de los Siete, o Doble S, como quieras llamarla.

Miro al profesor Bromsson a mi lado, que me indica con un gesto de la cabeza que me adelante.

Los otros profesores salen de sus respectivas habitaciones. El profesor Uzumaki lleva una esfera de cristal con un remolino de magia en su interior.

-¿Listo?

Asiento nervioso.

Los seis empiezan a entonar una canción de cuna que me produce sueño. Mis ojos se cierran voluntariamente y lo último que siento antes de quedarme dormido son unos brazos sujetarme antes de caer.

* * *

Me despierto en uno de los sillones ultramodernos de la Sala Común de los profesores. Parpadeo sintiéndome mejor de lo que he estado en un tiempo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Miro hacia el lado para ver al profesor Li sentado en el suelo mientras lee atentamente un pergamino.

-Mejor que antes.

-¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Nauseas? ¿Hambre? ¿Sed?

Mi estómago elige este momento para hacer valer su presencia con un rugido en toda regla. **(Qué vergüenza...)**

Escucho las risas de todos los profesores. Una mano bronceada con pequeñas cicatrices blancas aparece en mi campo de visión. El profesor Uzumaki me ayuda a sentarme.

-Por suerte ya lo habíamos previsto.

El profesor Takahashi se acerca un plato de alitas de pollo y una jarra de zumo de calabaza.

-Sin ofender, pero eso ha sonado peor que Saphira cuando se enfada con Thorn o Firnen. Y créeme si te digo que una vez estuvo a punto de dejarme sordo.

Los otros profesores ríen ante el comentario del profesor Bromsson. Me siento también en uno de los cojines y empiezo a comer.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Llegarás a tiempo para Adivinación, si es tu pregunta. Todavía tienes veinte minutos.

Asiento lentamente y trago el bocado de pollo antes de seguir preguntando.

-Ese sello... ¿en qué consistía exactamente?

El profesor Li gira el pergamino y señala un pasaje específico del texto.

-Este pergamino es el original de los Sellos Mágicos. Este en concreto sirve para un nivel superior al 200%. Bloquea temporalmente la mayor parte del poder mágico, pero solo durante un periodo de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Eso depende de la cantidad de magia que tenga que bloquear. Mientras mayor sea el nivel, menor será el tiempo. Monitorizaremos la resistencia y te avisaremos cuando tengamos que reforzarla.

Murmuro un asentimiento y sigo comiendo mientras escucho la conversación a mi alrededor.

-Este fin de semana tendré que volver a Damasco a por el polvo de mandrágora albina.

-¿Otra vez, Des?

-Tuve un pequeño accidente...

-Si por accidente quieres llamar eso...

Un estallido de risa seguido de algo lanzado y golpeando a alguien. **(** **Miro brevemente para ver al profesor Walker frotarse la nuca mientras sujeta un** **cojín** **y al profesor Miles sonriendo ligeramente sin apartar la mirada de un grueso libro.** **)**

-Violento...

-¿Cómo está Kagome, Inu?

-Mejor que nunca. Ahora su templo es el más visitado por las asombrosas habilidades de su _miko_.

Una ligera risa.

-Kagome no es como las otras _mikos_ , ella tiene poderes reales.

-Y una puntería con el arco impresionante.

Otra vez la risa. Cojo la última alita de pollo. **(El profesor Li levanta la mirada de su pergamino para observarme durante un solo segundo. Justo después escribe algo en chino.)**

-¿Cree en la adivinación, señor Potter?

Trago y pienso en la pregunta.

-En principio diría que no, pero me han sucedido varios hechos... que hacen que realmente crea en ella.

El profesor asiente rígidamente. Abre un cajón de su lado de la mesa y saca una bolsa de terciopelo azul.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

Me sobresalto ante la voz cercana del profesor Bromsson.

-Exactamente. ¿Quieres?

-¿Por qué no?

Todos los profesores se sientan alrededor de la mesa en los cómodos cojines. El profesor Li abre la bolsita con delicadeza y deja ver el blanco pálido de unas especies de huesos con dibujos.

-Nunca antes había visto unas tabas de dragón.

 **(¿Tabas de dragón?)**

-Todavía me cuesta hacer una predicción completa con ellas, así que Ángela me las ha dejado para practicar.

-¿Y no te sirve con saber los otros dos millones de formas de adivinación?

-Todas tienen algún fallo que otra puede cubrir. Y las tabas de dragón son las más acertadas después de la Astral-coge todos los huesos con ambas manos-. Ahora silencio, tengo que concentrarme.

Cierra los ojos y murmura algunas palabras en un idioma extraño. Por último pronuncia tres más y lanza las tabas. **(Un escalofrío recorre mi columna.)**

-¿Cuál es el veredicto?

-Empecemos con lo más simple-aparta un hueso con un olmo tallado y otro con un barco. Luego señala uno con una luna llena y una rosa-. Un amor mágico, como indica la luna, y eterno, como indica la rosa.

-¿Algo que no sepamos?

 **(Estoy confundido hasta que recuerdo que nosotros Ocho viviremos romances mágicos y puros. Nosotros Ocho... ¿Ya he aceptado mi papel en esta historia?)**

El profesor Li señala dos huesos, uno con un cuchillo apoyado en otro con una gota.

-Alguien cercano a ti te hará daño, no puedo decir si físico, mental o emocional. La gota de sangre indica una relación sanguínea.

-Relación sanguínea... solo me queda Murtagh.

-Quizás sea la maldición, últimamente está empeorando.

-¿Arya te mantiene informado, Desmond?

-Preparo las pociones que necesitan, así que sí, estoy informado. Y eso me recuerda que tengo que hacer otro lote de la poción de nutrientes...

-Sigue, Shao.

El profesor Li señala un último hueso. Este tiene una calavera.

-La Muerte te obligará a tomar una decisión.

No hay ni un solo comentario. Simplemente silencio. El profesor Li recoge todas las tabas y cierra la bolsa de terciopelo.

-Vaya, fijaos en la hora que es. Tengo que añadir los hígados de troll a la poción. Nos vemos luego.

El profesor Miles desaparece tras la puerta con el símbolo de la A.

-Deberíamos irnos ya a clases, señor Potter. No me gusta llegar tarde.

Me levanto junto al profesor Li y los dos salimos de las Salas Comunes. **(Los platos de** **l almuerzo** **desaparecieron nada más terminarse la comida.)**

Entramos en un aula del mismo pasillo.

Se parece al aula de Trelawney en la Torre de Adivinación, pero con menos incienso y una luz suave matizada por las cortinas medio cerradas.

-Hay algo que me pregunto... ¿por qué todas las clases están en el mismo piso?

-Comodidad. Desmond tiene que levantarse muchas veces durante la noche para controlar sus pociones y Allen dice que la resonancia en toda la planta es increíble. Percy y yo tenemos una plataforma de observación nocturna en la que Naruto puede practicar con su magia. Eragon también utilizará esa plataforma para cuando llegue Saphira. Y por último Inuyasha utiliza la luz solar en ambas alas para sus plantas favoritas.

Le observo mientras saca unos tableros octogonales y con un gesto de la mano envía uno a cada mesa. Luego reparte manualmente unos pequeños libros encuadernados en piel. Yo me siento en una de las mesas más cercanas.

Me entrega el último libro y espera a que lo coja antes de sentarse frente a mí.

-Recuerda, Harry, para los Ocho la adivinación siempre es fundamental. Confía en tus Hermanos para sobrevivir. Tendremos en cuenta tus decisiones y consejos si tú también tienes en cuenta los nuestros-me sonríe suavemente-. Bienvenido a la familia.

La campana suena y el profesor Li se levanta para sentarse en su mesa. **(¿Qué tienen los profesores contra las sillas?)**

Ron se sienta junto a mí.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te has perdido el almuerzo.

-El profesor Bromsson quería hablar conmigo, he almorzado en la Sala Común de los profesores.

-¿Has estado ahí? ¿Cómo es?

-Luego te cuento.

-Bienvenidos a Adivinación. Soy Shaoran Li y os daré esta materia junto a Astronomía. En esta clase nos sumergiremos en la niebla del futuro y todo ese rollo que no pienso repetir. Ya me lo tragué en el cursillo de Adivinación Avanzada que me dieron mis hermanas...-sacude la cabeza y se cruza de brazos-. Os enseñaré los medios más fiables para descifrar los misterios y esos no incluyen ni las bolas de cristal, ni los posos de té, ni todas esas chorradas de ilusionista. Yo os mostraré cómo traducir la posición de las estrellas en la Predicción Astral, cómo ver los patrones en el movimiento temporal de las estaciones y cómo adivinar con simples cartas de póker, eso último por cortesía de Allen. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Muchas manos se levantan.

-¿Por qué le interesa la adivinación?

-Desde niño mis hermanas mayores me enseñaron la Astral y había una estrella en mi propia predicción que no cuadraba. Hasta que conocí a mi novia, Sakura, y ví que su estrella dominante era esa misma que aparecía en mí. A partir de ahí empecé a investigar por mi cuenta las relaciones entre los astros. Cuando me reuní con el resto ya había aprendido todo lo que podía hacer por mi cuenta. Ellos añadieron varias otras predicciones.

-¿Alguna vez ha acertado?

-Puedo presumir de tener un 100% de acierto.

Hay murmullos tras su declaración. **(Entonces... lo de que la Muerte obligará al profesor Bromsson a hacer una decisión...)**

-¿En qué consiste el Astral?

-Buena pregunta para empezar con la clase oficial. ¿Veis los tableros delante vuestra? Son llamados lasen y sirven para guiar la Predicción Astral en los inicios de la práctica. Al lado tenéis los libros con la información esquematizada de las posiciones más comunes de los astros. También hay algunas páginas en blanco, esas son para que las rellenéis con la información menos común que pueda aparecer. Ahora os enseñaré el hechizo y uno a uno haréis una predicción sobre vosotros mismos.

El resto de la clase se pasa entre las predicciones de todos. **(Por suerte el timbre toca antes de que llegue mi turno.** **Por la mirada del profesor sé que lo ha hecho a propósito.** **)**

* * *

Esperamos fuera del aula asignada para Estudio de demonios necrófagos. Hermione nos habla emocionada de su clase de Aritmancia **(al parecer han empezado a estudiar con más profundidad los orígenes de la magia numérica o algo por el estilo...)**

-¿Cómo es la Sala Común de los profesores?

-Es... una mezcla extraña de lo antiguo y lo moderno. Además los muebles son de varias culturas y las decoraciones no coinciden. Por otro lado parece muy confortable y cálida.

-Suena genial...

Escuchamos unos pasos y la voz del profesor Takahashi. Una voz femenina le responde.

-Todavía me cuesta creer que puedas resistirte a mis encantos.

-Ya sabes, Kagura, tengo una pareja que me tiene completamente enamorado. Y te pido otra vez que mantengas el perfil bajo, no quiero ser responsable de nada de lo que ocurra aquí.

-Sí, sí, te oí las veinte mil veces anteriores.

Les vemos girar en la esquina. Nada más ver a la mujer siento una atracción inmediata. Tiene el pelo liso recogido en un moño y piel oscura que resalta con una camiseta blanca ajustada y una minifalda de color pálido. Pero lo más impresionante son sus ojos de color rojo.

El profesor Takahashi nos hace entrar en la clase y mientras nos sentamos en los asientos **(con Malfoy de nuevo a mi lado)** observamos curiosos a la mujer.

-Muy bien clase, soy Inuyasha Takahashi y os daré Estudio de demonios necrófagos aparte de Herbología. Como es la primera clase empezaremos con algo... entretenido. Os presento a Kagura, es una súcubo de nivel superior. ¿Quien sabe lo que es un súcubo?

Por supuesto Hermione levanta la mano rápidamente.

-La palabra proviene del latín _succubare_ , "reposar debajo", y se utiliza para demonios que adquieren una apariencia femenina para seducir a hombres. Se alimentan de sus sueños sexuales, su vitalidad o su sangre.

Kagura se sienta en la mesa junto al profesor y sonríe mostrando unos pequeños colmillos.

-No está mal. Bastante completo y directo al grano. Aunque hay que añadir que, a pesar del nombre, odiamos estar abajo.

-Kagura.

-¿Qué? Si no quieres escuchar esas bromas no haberme llamado.

El profesor suspira pesadamente. Se levanta y empieza a recogerse su pelo largo en una cola alta **(que sujeta con una cinta que saca del bolsillo.)**

-Iré a ver si consigo que el vampiro supremo venga a la próxima clase. No tardaré demasiado, solo ir a la lechucería y volver, pero procura no... escandalizares más de lo necesario.

Se despide de nosotros con un gesto de la mano y con el balanceo del pelo, sale del aula.

-Por muchos años que le conozca no consigo entenderle... Supongo que es igual a Sess, aunque ninguno quiera admitirlo.

-Perdone... ¿Quién es Sess?

-Oh, mi pareja. Llevo varios años establecida con Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha.

-¿Eso es posible en un súcubo?

-Querida, a mi edad es prácticamente normal. Con el tiempo empiezas a aburrirte de todo y buscas algo que te apasione. En mi caso fue Sess. Fue un buen cambio, debo decir. Muy divertido y todavía me sorprende a veces-justo después de decir eso se lleva una mano al vientre en un gesto discreto. **(Se da cuenta de que me he fijado en eso y me guiña un ojo)** -. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta sobre mi especie?

Todos empiezan a lanzarle preguntas hasta que el profesor regresa con un paso molesto y una expresión hosca. Se sienta en su silla, se reclina hacia atrás y sube los pies a la mesa antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.

-Shao quería hablar contigo después de la clase y Des necesita una muestra de tu sangre para ajustar las pociones a tu sistema, Kagura. Y felicidades, de paso.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás tan enfadado?

El profesor Takahashi deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás. **(Su pelo se agita con el viento de la ventana.)**

-El mundo, Kagura. Si quiero dar la clase sobre vampiros supremos tengo que cazar vivo un _gargakin_ para conseguir su veneno para una de esas pociones extrañas que está inventando en su cueva. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es cazar uno de esos sin el equipo completo? Me faltan las bombas de polvo lunar y la poción de sangre negra. Además esos malditos... pueden hacerse invisibles.

-¿No puedes usar _Tetsaiga_?

-Tiene que estar vivo, no hecho puré-vuelve a suspirar-. ¿Por qué es tan complicado?

Kagura se levanta de la mesa para acariciarle la cabeza como a una mascota.

-Pobre Inu.

-Kagura... las manos.

Ella se aparta con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Seguimos con la clase, _profesor_?

-¿Qué les has enseñado?

-Los orígenes y clasificaciones. Ya sabes, toda esa leyenda de Lilith y sus hijos.

-Oh, sí. Esa historia.

El profesor se sienta correctamente, entrelaza las manos y apoya la barbilla en ellas. A continuación empieza a hacernos preguntas sobre la leyenda **(supongo que para asegurarse de que** **estamos atentos.** **)**

El final de la hora llega antes de darnos cuenta.

-Bien, se terminó la clase. Tenéis el tiempo hasta la cena para hacer lo que queráis, pero los profesores vamos a empezar a organizar la Orquesta de Hogwarts. Quien quiera está invitado a asistirnos o incluso participar.

-¿Dónde estaréis?

-En nuestra Sala Común, desde luego, pero podéis entrar siempre que queráis. Estamos a vuestra entera disposición las veinticuatro horas del día seis días a la semana.

-¿Seis?

-Dejadnos el domingo para nosotros al menos, ¿no? Aunque siempre que sea una emergencia estaremos ahí.

Reímos y nos vamos a la Sala Común. Dejamos las cosas en nuestras habitaciones y bajamos a toda prisa para entrar en la de los profesores. **(Kagura entró antes y se despide de nosotros cuando nos cruzamos.)**

Es justo como estaba antes, pero hay un gran piano de cola blanco con las teclas negras en un lado de la Sala junto a una batería completa y un bajo. Cuatro atriles esperan vacíos. El profesor Walker ya está en la banqueta blanca hablando con los profesores Miles y Uzumaki mientras repasan lo que parecen partituras.

-¿Y si estas líneas se cantan a coro con una voz separada?

-Podría quedar bien. Y esta estrofa se puede dividir por versos.

Los otros cuatro profesores salen de sus habitaciones. **(El profesor Jackson habrá llegado en algún momento tras el almuerzo.)**

-¿Ya habéis terminado de discutir lo que vamos a hacer como nos dé la real gana?

-Percy...

-Sabes que es verdad, Allen.

-Vosotros podéis sentaros donde queráis, esto va para largo.

El profesor Walker le lanza una pluma al profesor Uzumaki.

Los profesores Bromsson, Takahashi, Jackson y Li se situan frente a los atriles con sus partituras. El profesor Miles se dirige al bajo y el profesor Uzumaki a la batería. El profesor Walker coloca una esfera de cristal en un soporte sobre el piano y la golpea un par de veces antes de empezar a hablar. **(De la esfera sale una suave luz que varía con el tono de voz.)**

-Empecemos con el ensayo número 1 de la Orquesta de Hogwarts. Iniciamos con la canción _Mercy_ de Shawn Mendes interpretada por Eragon Bromsson, Inuyasha Takahashi, Percy Jackson y Shaoran Li como voces, Naruto Uzumaki a la batería, Desmond Miles en el bajo y yo mismo, Allen Walker, al piano. Tres, dos, uno...

Inicia con unas notas suaves mientras el profesor Bromsson tararea.

 _(Eragon)_ You've got a hold on me

Don't even know your power

I stand a hundred feet

But I fall when I'm around ya

 _(_ _Inuyasha_ _)_ Show me an open door

And you go and slam it on me

I can't take anymore

La batería y el bajo se suman al ritmo lento que compone el piano.

 _(Percy)_ I'm saying

Baby, _(todos)_ please have mercy on me

Take it easy on my heart

Even though you don't mean to hurt me

You keep tearing me apart

Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?

Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?

La batería marca un ritmo repetitivo con el piano y el bajo de fondo.

 _(Shaoran)_ I'd drive through the night

 _(Eragon_ _y Shaoran_ _)_ Just to be near you, baby

 _(Shaoran)_ Heart open, testify

 _(Eragon_ _y Shaoran_ _)_ Tell me that I'm not crazy

 _(Shaoran)_ I'm not asking for a lot

Just that you're honest with me

 _(Eragon_ _y Sahoran_ _)_ My pride _(Shaoran)_ is all I got

Se vuelve a repetir el estribillo.

 _(Percy)_ I'm saying

Baby, _(todos)_ please have mercy on me

Take it easy on my heart

Even though you don't mean to hurt me

You keep tearing me apart

Would you please have mercy on me?

I'm a puppet on your strings

And even though you got good intentions

I need you to set me free

Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?

Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?

Solo se queda el bajo.

 _(Eragon)_ Consuming all the air inside my lungs

Ripping all the skin from off my bones

I'm prepared to sacrifice my life

I would gladly do it twice

La batería se une al bajo.

 _(Shaoran y Percy)_ Consuming all the air inside my lungs

Ripping all the skin from off my bones

I'm prepared to sacrifice my life

I would gladly do it twice

Se repite de nuevo todo el estribillo con una gran variación.

 _(Todos)_ Oh, please have mercy on me

Take it easy on my heart

Even though you don't mean to hurt me

You keep tearing me apart

Would you please have mercy on me?

I'm a puppet on your string

And even though you got good intentions

I need you to set me free

I'm begging you for mercy, mercy

I'm begging you, begging you, please, baby

I'm begging you for mercy, mercy

ooh, I'm begging you, I'm begging you

Terminan la canción con suavidad. **(No podemos hacer otra cosa que aplaudir con entusiasmo.)** Los profesores inclinan la cabeza en nuestra dirección.

-Podemos añadir algo más al repertorio.

-¿Algo eléctrico?

-Pues ya me dirás tú como conectamos los aparatos a paredes sin enchufes.

-Ah, mi muy querido y estúpido Naruto, se te olvida que Allen puede utilizar las ondas sonoras. Además si no funciona tenemos a Shao como fuente eléctrica.

-¿Acabas de llamarme generador?

-Definitivamente.

-No, me refería a música coral.

-Si tú odias la música coral.

-Puedo hacer el sacrificio.

El resto del tiempo hasta la cena la pasan entre discusiones sobre qué canción añadir a su lista **(que al parecer lleva desde la clásica hasta la actual.)**

Cuando nos dirigimos hacia el Gran Comedor para comer con el resto los profesores van delante de nosotros, charlando sin preocupaciones, como mejores amigos. En algún momento el profesor Jackson le pone la zancadilla al profesor Miles y ambos se lanzan a correr por el pasillo entre las risas del resto.

-Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que realmente tienen casi nuestra misma edad.

-Es verdad...

Nos dividimos para sentarnos en las mesas de nuestras casas. **(Frente a mí veo que Malfoy está muy incómodo entre las serpientes.)**

-¿Cómo te va compartiendo habitación con el hurón?

-De momento bien, pero solo ha pasado una noche. Ya veremos conforme avanza la semana...

Miro hacia la mesa de los profesores. Todos ellos hablan animadamente **(puede que más que los alumnos.)**

En algún momento el profesor Takahashi se despide y se marcha del Gran Comedor.

-¿Cómo son vuestros profesores, Harry?

La pregunta de Ginny me hace girarme hacia ella.

-Es interesante. Presiento que este curso será más entretenido que los anteriores...

* * *

La canción está basada en una versión _nightcore_ de _Mercy_ de Shawn Mendes **(con la que no recibo nada más que vuestros comentarios, espero)** que repentinamente ha sido eliminada. Tenía pensado que los lectores pudieran escucharla al tiempo que leían, pero ahora es imposible.

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	3. Conversaciones terroríficas

Me despierto con un grito agónico. Enseguida me levanto con la varita en alto. Malfoy se está retorciendo en su cama.

-¡Malfoy!

Intento despertarlo sin conseguirlo. La puerta se abre repentinamente y el profesor Li entra a toda velocidad. Se une a mí en el intento de despertarlo. Al final acaba presionando un punto en su cuello que le tranquiliza.

Suspira y se aparta jadeando. Solo entonces me fijo en que lleva solo unos pantalones de chándal y tiene el pelo completamente revuelto. **(Un** **a** **s** **cicatrices** **destacan en sus hombros y tiene un tatuaje en su espalda baja.)**

-Llévale a la Sala Común. Yo voy a avisar a Desmond de que traiga algunas pociones y traeré unas agujas. Asegúrate de que su cabeza esté estable durante el traslado, ese punto de presión puede provocar lesiones en el sistema nervioso central a largo plazo, pero no he encontrado una forma más rápida de calmarle.

Me palmea el hombro y sale de la habitación. Yo vuelvo a mirar a Malfoy. **(Parece un ángel con el pelo plateado y la piel de porcelana... ¿En qué estoy pensando?)**

Le cojo en brazos con cuidado de mantener su cabeza contra mi hombro. Paso junto a todos los que se despertaron con la agitación.

-¿Harry?

-Ahora no, Ron.

Despejo un sofá en la Sala Común con magia no verbal y sin varita **(gracias a mi aumento de poder puedo hacerlo con más facilidad que otros.)** Me arrodillo para dejar a Malfoy sobre él justo a tiempo para ver entrar a todos los profesores.

El que más está vestido de todos ellos es el profesor Bromsson con un pijama completo. Los profesores Jackson y Uzumaki solo llevan calzoncillos.

El profesor Miles se acerca con una bolsa de algún tipo de piel de reptil y se arrodilla junto a Malfoy. Le toma el pulso con una expresión seria.

-Allen, ve a mi laboratorio y trae los viales en los que pone "pruebas sanguíneas". Están en la estantería del fondo.

-Enseguida.

El profesor Walker sale corriendo.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros?

-Seguir mis instrucciones-todos nos giramos hacia el profesor Li. Acaba de salir de su Sala Común con varios tarros de cristal llenos de agujas de metal flotando tras él. **(Ahora se ha puesto una camiseta de color negro)** -. Eragon, cauteriza todas las agujas. Percy, necesito agua en grandes cantidades. Naruto, busca en mi estantería el pergamino sobre las redes mágicas en el cuerpo humano. Inuyasha, me harán falta las raíces de Pétalos de Luna.

Todos ellos empiezan a moverse. El profesor Walker llega en ese momento con los viales y se los da al profesor Miles. Este mueve la mano **(en un gesto que reconozco como el** _ **accio**_ **)** y una de las agujas que el profesor Bromsson ya ha cauterizado con fuego vuela hasta él.

Con un gesto decidido estira el brazo de Malfoy y pincha en una de las venas del interior del codo. Vuelve a agitar la mano y un par de gotas entran en uno de los viales. Lo agita y lo mira a contraluz.

-El color... Shao, hay restos de la poción _Horribilita_ en su sangre. Deben habérsela suministrado en la cena.

-Pero en ese caso algún otro alumno debe haber sido afectado...

-No con esta composición. Solo afecta a la persona que ha sufrido... el _Conmutare Genes_.

Todos los profesores detienen lo que están haciendo.

-¿El _Conmutare_? ¿Estás seguro?

La voz del profesor Walker es fría y sin emociones. **(No parece el profesor afable que conocimos antes.)**

-Ya he examinado a tres personas con ese hechizo, uno de ellos mi propia pareja. Además soy el único que ha descubierto las pociones para eliminar los efectos secundarios de ese hechizo-se levanta bruscamente-. Empezaré enseguida una nueva tanda. Y también necesitaré algo para equilibrar sus hormonas.

Sale murmurando para sí.

-¿Qué es el _Conmutare Genes_ , profesores?

El profesor Walker y el profesor Uzumaki **(que ya le ha dado el pergamino al profesor Li)** intercambian una mirada oscura. Ambos se sientan apartados del sofá donde los otros profesores empiezan a trabajar en despertar a Malfoy.

-Eso, señorita Granger, es magia negra.

-Uno de los hechizos prohibidos y que solo los jefes de las familias de los Sagrados Veintiocho conocen.

-En términos básicos... cambia el género de un bebé antes incluso de que nazca.

Hay jadeos ahogados. **(¿Cambia el género? Malfoy... ¿debió haber nacido como niña?)**

-Pero eso no es todo. Las personas que han sido transformadas tienen las hormonas alteradas por el cambio drástico. Solo se conocen una veintena de casos, todos de mujer a hombre. La mayoría se dieron en el siglo XVII, cuando se creó este hechizo. Pero tres de ellos sucedieron hace pocos años. Desmond se volvió un experto en ese campo gracias a que está saliendo con una de esas personas.

-¿No tiene ningún contrahechizo?

-Ninguno. Y aun así ninguno de los tres quiere cambiar de nuevo. Según palabras literales: "este mundo ofrece más oportunidades a los hombres y queremos, desde nuestra posición entre ambos géneros, cambiar eso".

-Eso suena a Sasuke.

-Totalmente.

Los dos ríen ligeramente. Desde el sofá se escucha un movimiento apresurado.

-Hey, tranquilo, todavía tienes algunas agujas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te han envenenado. La poción _Horribilita_.

-La conozco, produce pesadillas a quien la consume sin que pueda despertar de ellas.

-Bien, si Desmond estuviera aquí se sentiría orgulloso de tener un alumno de pociones que sabe sobre ellas.

 **(Noto un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Malfoy.)**

-Yo... no es para tanto.

-Y listo, esta es la última. Ten, esto te sentará bien. Es magia natural china.

El profesor Bromsson le entrega una taza humeante. El profesor Jackson le ayuda a sentarse correctamente.

-¿Quién ha podido hacerlo? Es una poción muy difícil de hacer y conseguir.

-Hablaré con Sev, creo que él puede saber quién es capaz de crearla.

-¿Por qué no el profesor Miles?

El profesor Takahashi mira fijamente a Hermione. **(Da un poco de miedo...)**

-Desmond ya tiene suficiente con todas las pociones que tiene que crear para equilibrar al señor Malfoy.

-¿A mí?

-Señor Malfoy, ¿sabe lo que es el _Conmutare Genes_?

Malfoy se queda un momento en silencio.

-¿Está diciendo que...?

-Exactamente. Si hago una suposición rápida diré que fue tu abuelo quien lo hizo.

-¿Mi abuelo?

-Remontémonos al mundo hace diecinueve años. Voldemort había caído, pero sus ecos seguían presentes en la sociedad. Tu abuelo había obligado en su momento a tu padre a entrar en el círculo interno de los _mortífagos_ y ahora la familia Malfoy estaba en la cuerda floja. Solo había una forma de asegurar la posición y esa era tener un heredero para su hijo. Sobornó a uno de los medimagos para que le dijera exclusivamente el género del bebé que iba a nacer pronto y recurrió a la magia negra para cambiarlo. El resultado fuiste tú.

Todos miramos al profesor Jackson **(unos asombrados y otros incrédulos.)**

-¿Cuándo te has vuelto detective?

-Desde que Annie me obligó a aprenderme todos los nombres de las cabezas de todas las familias mágicas de Londres antes de venir a dar clases. Me llamó la atención que la señora Malfoy estuviera ingresada varios días antes de que le provocaran el parto. Cuando se mencionó por primera vez el _Conmutare_ esta noche recordé que también las madres de Shaun y Sasuke estuvieron ingresadas. Kanda... fue un caso aparte.

-Tiene sentido.

-¡No! ¡Mi abuelo no pudo haber sido! ¡Murió antes de mi nacimiento!

-¿Cuánto tiempo antes?

-Tres o cuatro meses...

-Bueno, es solo una teoría...

-Es tiempo más que suficiente. Solo tuvo que hablar con alguien y que esa persona lo hiciera, incluso después de su muerte.

Todos nos giramos hacia el profesor Miles, que está en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre la camisa abierta. **(¿Cuándo ha vuelto?)**

-¿No se supone que estabas en el laboratorio?

-He hecho tantas veces esas pociones que soy capaz de realizarlas con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas a la espalda.

Camina hasta situarse frente a Malfoy.

-¿Cómo pudo?

-Será mejor que te quedes en nuestra Sala Común durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que te estabilices. Mañana llegarán Shaun, Sasuke y Kanda para ayudarte.

Malfoy asiente mirando el té en sus manos. El profesor Miles se arrodilla frente a él y le aparta el flequillo con cariño.

 **(¿Por qué siento esta ira correr por mis venas?)**

-¿Mis padres pudieron detenerlo?

-Creo que sí. Los síntomas de los inicios del hechizo son muy evidentes.

-Entonces... por qué...

-Escucha, sé que ahora mismo toda la imagen que tenías de tu familia está cayendo a trozos. Eso mismo me pasó cuando me enteré de que mi padre me había vendido a las personas que me torturaron durante un año.

Eso nos sorprende a todos. **(¿Fue torturado?)**

-¿Usted?

-Yo tenía... nueve años cuando conseguí escapar. No diré el cómo, pero mencionaré que ahí se inició mi lista roja. De algún modo conseguí llegar al sur de España, donde empecé a trabajar para ganarme la vida. Los años pasaron y pude entrar en una universidad _muggle_ , fue ahí donde conocí a Shaun. Gracias a él volví al mundo mágico y me enteré de que él me había condenado. Cuando me gradué fui a verle.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Le disloqué la mandíbula de un puñetazo. Fue divertido.

-Eres el único que disfruta de la violencia.

-No me obligues a hablar, Naruto...

Los otros profesores ríen por lo bajo. **(Será alguna broma entre ellos.)**

-Ya es tarde y mañana tenéis Historia de la Magia a primera. Todos a dormir, vamos.

Hay murmullos mientras todos nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones. Yo me siento en uno de los escalones de la escalera para escuchar la conversación.

-Hay una última cosa que te quiero proponer, Draco.

-¿Qué es?

-Nosotros estamos protegidos por el Tratado de Delfos de 1678. Según ese tratado todas las personas que tomemos bajo nuestra protección estarán sujetas a leyes independientes. Mañana tus padres vendrán para poder hablar del tema. Tú decides si quieres verles o no.

-No, ahora mismo no creo que pueda mirarles.

-Es tu decisión. Aunque también hay algo... si en algún momento decides separarte definitivamente de tus padres, no digo que lo hagas ahora sino que esperes un tiempo para meditarlo adecuadamente, me gustaría adoptarte formalmente.

-¡Desmond!

-Inuyasha, tú lo tienes fácil, Kagome no es estéril.

-Shaun tampoco lo es y tiene los órganos internos femeninos.

-Tenéis razón, Shaun no es estéril, pero yo sí.

-¿Tú?

-Las torturas me pasaron factura. Shaun y yo queremos hijos y aunque decidimos esperar a casarnos, creo que Draco sería el mejor hijo que nadie pueda encontrar, si él quiere, desde luego.

Hay un momento de silencio que parece alargarse para siempre.

-¿De verdad estaríais dispuesto a adoptarme?

-Claro, tendré que hablar con Shaun en cuanto llegue mañana pero estoy seguro de que te querrá como hijo nada más verte.

-Creo... que mañana sí veré a mis padres. Quiero hablar con ellos seriamente.

-Como quieras. Anda, vamos, te enseñaremos tu habitación.

Los profesores se llevan a Malfoy a su Sala Común. Yo me quedo en la escalera un rato más.

 **(¿El profesor Miles va a adoptar a Malfoy? ¿Y es estéril? Hay mucho que tienen que contarme si realmente soy uno de los Ocho...)**

* * *

-Buenos días, Harry.

-Buenos días.

Me siento en mi sitio y empiezo a comer. **(A mi lado falta Malfoy. Aunque con lo que ocurrió anoche es normal, supongo...)**

El profesor Jackson sale de su Sala Común, bostezando ruidosamente.

-¿Allen y Naruto ya están abajo?

-Sí, pasaron hace poco.

-Eso significa que esos tres estarán al caer. Ninguno de los dos tiene clase y eso significa... una recomendación, no entréis en nuestra Sala Común hoy. Naruto y Allen llevan demasiado tiempo lejos de Sasuke y Kanda. Sus reencuentros suelen ser... ruidosos.

El profesor Bromsson sale también.

-Por el anormal silencio en la Sala diré que todavía no han llegado.

-Acertaste.

-Pues será mejor que coja lo que necesite antes de que empiecen. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Los dos ríen divertidos. El profesor Takahashi sale hablando con el profesor Li.

-Deberías dejarle dormir un poco más, al menos hasta que lleguen los tres. Iré a buscar a Desmond al laboratorio, seguro que se ha quedado dormido.

Justo cuando los cuatro están reunidos la puerta principal se abre y entran los profesores Miles, Walker y Uzumaki con tres hombres más.

Uno de ellos tiene el pelo rojo corto y ojos verdes tras unas gafas de pasta. El profesor Miles y él se sujetan las manos y se lanzan miradas de amor.

Otro tiene el largo pelo azulado recogido en una cola alta. Sus ojos azules parecen fríos **(salvo cuando mira al profesor Walker.)** Sujeta una katana en el hombro.

El último también tiene el pelo azulado, pero con picos en la parte trasera y algo más controlado en la de delante. Sus ojos oscuros rastrean la habitación y se sujeta el codo derecho con la mano izquierda. El profesor Uzumaki le pasa el brazo por la cintura y ambos intercambian una mirada apasionada. **(El profesor tiene un labio partido...)**

-Ah, bien, ya estáis aquí. ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

-Vinimos en traslador, Percy. Y como siempre son horribles. Sobre todo el de conexión con Estambul...

El profesor Walker sonríe suavemente a su pareja **(creo que es su pareja.)**

-Él es Kanda Yuu, de Japón.

El profesor Uzumaki también presenta a su pareja.

-Él es Uchiha Sasuke, también de Japón.

Por último el profesor Miles.

-Él es Shaun Hastings, de Londres-justo después mira a los otros profesores-. ¿Draco se ha despertado?

-Sigue durmiendo.

-Bueno, anoche su mundo se desmoronó. Estará agotado.

Kanda, Shaun y Sasuke intercambian una mirada.

-¿Dónde está?

-La Torre necesita tiempo para crear otra habitación, así que le dejé mi cuarto ya que iba a estar toda la noche en el laboratorio.

Shaun le acaricia la mejilla preocupado. **(Los dos intercambian una sola mirada que lo dice todo entre ellos.)**

-Deberías dormir un poco.

-Tengo dos clases seguidas hoy.

-Eres increíble...

Una alarma resuena en toda la Sala Común.

-Tengo que ir a controlar las pociones. Luego nos vemos.

El profesor Miles sale de nuevo. Shaun se cruza de brazos y mira serio a los otros profesores.

-Muy bien, empezad a hablar. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sin dormir? ¿Shaoran?

Todos los profesores se estremecen ante el tono usado **(uno frío y oscur** **o.** **)** El profesor Li traga saliva antes de contestar.

-Tres días.

-¡¿Tres?! ¿Cómo habéis podido permitir eso?

Todos ellos se encogen a cada palabra.

-Nos ha sido imposible evitarlo. Hemos estado estableciendo las nuevas defensas del castillo y él ha estado reponiendo las pociones para el curso. La verdad... ninguno de nosotros ha podido dormir mucho...

Kanda y Sasuke también se cruzan de brazos. El primero empieza a hablar con una voz dura.

-Muy bien, todos los que no tenéis clases a dormir ahora mismo.

-Pero...

-No, Moyashi, ni una palabra. Ahora.

Los profesores Walker, Uzumaki y Bromsson entran en su Sala Común asustados. **(Realmente las parejas dan miedo...)**

-¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Hablaremos con Draco sobre su situación y le apoyaremos si nos necesita cuando hable con sus padres. ¿Quién tiene a primera?

-Yo, Historia de la Magia.

-Bien, Percy. El resto a dormir también. Shaun, ¿vas a vigilar a Des?

-No haría otra cosa, Sas. La última vez que se esforzó tanto estuvo inconsciente dos semanas. Pero luego, antes Draco.

Todos, menos el profesor Jackson, entran en la otra Sala Común. Los alumnos por fin empezamos a hablar entre nosotros **(sin toda la presión amenazadora que había antes... En serio, los tres dan miedo.)**

-Cando terminéis de desayunar id al aula, hoy prescindiremos de la campana, podría despertales y no quiero provocar aun más su ira. Ya lo sufrí una vez...

Sacude la cabeza y se marcha.

-Son aterradores... ¿de verdad están saliendo con los profesores?

-Parece que sí.

-¿Habéis notado el labio partido del profesor Uzumaki?

-Creo que tiene algo que ver con el comentario de anoche...

Hermione me pone una mano en el brazo.

-¿Estás preocupado por los profesores?

-Por supuesto, Mione. Pero... no puedo explicarte mis motivos. Ahora no, al menos.

Ella asiente. **(Aunque me lanza una última mirada preocupada.)**

-¿Vamos ya a clases?

Nos levantamos junto a unos pocos más y nos dirigimos a la clase de Historia de la Magia. El aula es como cualquier otra, con pupitres y sillas, pero en las paredes están colgadas varias banderas de colores y escudos de armas familiares. Hay dos que destacan sobre el resto colgados tras la mesa del profesor: uno es de un azul verdoso con un tridente bordado en azul marino y el otro es blanco con una lechuza en dorado.

El profesor Jackson está sentado en la mesa **(en serio, tienen que tener algo en contra de las sillas)** leyendo un libro en un extraño alfabeto. Cuando entramos todos cierra las puertas con un gesto distraído.

-Dadme un segundo... Vale, ahora-cierra el libro con un golpe seco y lo deja con cuidado a su lado-. Todos vosotros me conocéis, pero como es la primera clase me presentaré. Soy Percy Jackson y os enseñaré Historia de la Magia junto a Estudio de Runas Antiguas. Pero estoy seguro de que estáis más que aburridos de escuchar sobre hechos ocurridos hace siglos que a nadie le interesan. Así que enfocaré esta asignatura de forma que no caigáis dormidos en los primeros cinco minutos de la charla. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de empezar hoy? ¿Señorita Granger?

-¿Que clase de runas son esas?

-No son runas, es griego. Clásico, para ser más precisos. Tengo un tipo de dislexia muy extraño por el que me resulta más fácil leer griego clásico que cualquier otra. Por supuesto me he acostumbrado y puedo leer cualquiera, con más lentitud, eso sí. Este libro en concreto es _La Iliada_ , de Homero. Me lo regaló mi novia en mi último cumpleaños. ¿Sabes de qué trata?

-Es... la guerra de Troya.

-Casi, pero no. Solo son cincuenta días del último año de la guerra de Troya. Desde que secuestran a Briseida hasta que Príamo, el rey troyano, le suplica a Aquiles, el mayor héroe griego, que le devuelva el cuerpo de su hijo Héctor. Solo conocemos lo que ocurre antes y lo que ocurre después en la prehoméricas y posthoméricas, respectivamente. Debo decir que es entretenido, aunque personalmente prefiero _La Canción de Aquiles_.

-¿ _La Canción de Aquiles_?

-Cuenta la historia anterior y se centra sobre todo en la relación entre Aquiles y Patroclo. Muchas versiones posteriores dicen que fueron hermanos, primos o compañeros de armas, pero en realidad fueron amantes. Esa es mi propia teoría al menos. Si tenemos en cuenta que en aquella época era muy común para dos hombres estar en una relación íntima es lo más normal. Por supuesto eso no rechaza que fueran hermanos, primos o compañeros de armas... Genial, me he vuelto a desviar del tema... tiendo ha hacerlo cuando hablamos de mitología...-sonríe inocente-. ¿Empezamos? Hoy hablaremos sobre Madamme Mayesti, la primera persona que consiguió domar un archigrifo en el siglo IV. A lo largo de los siglos anteriores muchos hombres perdieron sus vidas en el intento. Por supuesto todos cometieron el mismo error de capturar a los adultos e intentar domarlos mediante golpes y violencia.

»Madame Mayesti, por el contrario, encontró una cría de archigrifo recién nacida. Ella había sido aprendiza de uno de los biólogos mágicos más reputados de aquel entonces. Conocía las costumbres de todas las criaturas y le extrañó que una madre archigrifo no hubiera estado presente cuando su cría saliera del huevo, así que supuso que había muerto asesinada por sus plumas, sangre, tendones, carne, huesos o garras.

»En un primer momento decidió dejar a la cría a su suerte, pero esta la siguió lanzando sonidos lastimeros. Al final la acogió y la crió con paciencia y cariño. El archigrifo, cuando creció, estableció como su territorio toda el área circundante a la pequeña cabaña en las montañas. Aprendió a obedecer a Madamme Mayesti y a no atacar si ella se lo indicaba.

»Con el tiempo un grupo de cazadores llegó a la región y decidió cazar al archigrifo. Estuvieron a punto de conseguirlo, pero Madame Mayesti realizó un conjuro por el que cualquiera que matara al archigrifo también la asesinaría a ella. En la batalla varios de los cazadores resultaron heridos de muerte y ella consintió en ayudarles. Mientras trabajaba, los cazadores que habían quedado ilesos emboscaron al archigrifo y lo mataron. Por supuesto Madamme Mayesti cayó en el mismo momento.

»Cuando el grupo regresó a la cabaña a celebrarlo y vieron lo que había pasado se culparon por todo. O más bien sus compañeros heridos les culparon. Enterraron a Madamme Mayesti junto al archigrifo intacto en el jardín de la cabaña y construyeron un gran templo sobre ellos. Los cazadores se convirtieron en los guardianes del Templo del Archigrifo.

»A día de hoy pertenecer a ese Templo se considera un gran honor en la sociedad mágica de Norte América y muy pocas familias tienen el privilegio de enviar a sus hijos e hijas para hacer las pruebas de ingreso. La Suma Sacerdotisa es una de esas chicas que se ha instruido en los remedios naturales que conocía Madamme Mayesti y es una de las grandes médicas del mundo.

»Aunque estoy seguro de que le pidió consejo a Shaoran una vez...

 **(Ese solo comentario fastidia todo el ambiente que había conseguido con la historia.)**

-¿Cómo conoció esa historia?

-Fui elegido para hacer las pruebas, pero me negué. Ya tenía bastante con lo mío...-se encoge de hombros y empieza a hacer un análisis de la historia con detalles que no había contado antes.

* * *

Para la siguiente clase nos dirigimos al aula de pociones aunque tenemos alquimia. Al entrar entendemos la razón. El aula está divida en dos partes: el laboratorio propiamiente dicho con mesas altas y banquetas rodeado de estanterías para los calderos y una zona de clases con cojines por todos lados y mesas circulares con dibujos geométricos. **(Al menos ya sé de dónde viene la influencia de los cojines en la Sala Común de los profesores.)**

Tanto el profesor Miles como Shaun están en la zona del laboratorio, en la mesa del profesor. Y en una posición un tanto... comprometedora.

Shaun está sentado sobre la mesa y el profesor le abraza por la cintura. Sus frentes están unidas y parecen hablar en voz baja. Por fin el profesor Miles le besa en la mejilla y luego en los labios antes de separarse.

-Bien, clase, todos a los cojines. Empezaremos con la clase de Alquimia.

Con pasos largos se dirige a los cojines y se deja caer con gracia en uno de color negro y dorado. Junto a él hay una mesita redonda con varios pergaminos y una copa con una poción de color rosa. El profesor coge la copa con cuidado y se la tiende a Shaun **(que había caminado detrás de él con algo más de discrección)** mientras abre uno de los pergaminos.

Shaun se lo bebe de un trago y arquea una ceja.

-¿Le has cambiado el sabor?

-Creí que te gustarían las fresas con chocolate para tomar diariamente en lugar de ese sabor del que te has quejado todos los días desde que mejoré la fórmula inicial.

-No está mal...-Shaun se sienta en el mismo cojín, espalda contra espalda-. Que empiece la clase, señor Miles.

-Nunca he podido trabajar bien bajo presión, señor Hastings, creo que se lo demostré en nuestra última cita.

Una ligera risa es toda su respuesta. El profesor nos mira a todos y apoya el codo en la mesa.

 **(Si me fijo bien puedo ver las ojeras tras un hechizo de camuflaje.)**

-Bienvenidos a la primera clase de Alquimia. Soy Desmond Miles y os daré esta clase junto a Pociones. Como habréis podido adivinar entre ayer y hoy soy uno de los pocionistas más reconocidos y experto en el _Conmutare Genes_. También soy el único que puede hacer un buen número de pociones hasta que encuentre a alguien adecuado para esos conocimientos.

-Que no se te olvide todo ese egocentrismo.

-Shaun, en serio, voy a echarte de la clase.

-Vale, vale.

Coge el pergamino abierto y empieza a leerlo sin importarle nada más. El profesor sacude la cabeza.

-¿Qué sabéis de la Alquimia?

-Es el cambio de elementos.

-Bien. Yo lo considero más el arte de la transmutación de elementos básicos a unos más complejos, pero está bien. Empecemos con los cuatro elementos occidentales. ¿Cuáles son?

-Aire, agua, tierra y fuego.

-¿Y los cinco elementos orientales?

 **(¿Existen los elementos orientales?)**

-Des, querido, son de occidente. Que tú convivas con cuatro asiáticos no significa que el resto de la humanidad lo sepa.

-Bien, bien... Son agua, metal, tierra, madera y fuego. Juntando los occidentales y los orientales tenemos: agua, metal, tierra, madera, fuego y aire. Esos son los elementos básicos en la Alquimia. A partir de esos elementos se estructuran todos los cambios alquímicos. La mezcla de dos o más elementos primarios crea los secundarios. Los primarios con secundarios dan los terciarios. Los secundarios con otros secundarios dan los cuartos. Es una lista larga y enrevesada, así que solo llegaremos hasta los cuartos.

-¿Y tú los sabes todos?

-Shaun...

-Responde.

-Por supuesto que los sé todos. No podría llamarme alquimista de primer nivel si no los supiera. Empecemos por lo más simple de lo simple: los secundarios-mueve su mano en un gesto simple y seis esferas con los diferentes elementos aparecen delante de cada uno de nosotros-. Ahora quiero que combinéis los elementos a vuestro gusto y apuntéis el resultado. Para volver al punto de inicio el hechizo es _nullus_. Empezad.

Dicho esto se gira para quitarle el pergamino a Shaun y murmurar algo en su oído **(que le provoca una carcajada.)** Yo me centro en las esferas delante mía.

 **(¿Qué podría combinar primero? Hay una esfera en específico que me llama la atención más que ninguna otra.)**

Muevo la esfera de metal al centro, con el resto alrededor. Elijo la de fuego y la acerco. Enseguida el metal se derrite y una palabra aparece flotando sobre la nueva esfera.

-¿Mercurio?

-Ah, el señor Potter ya ha encontrado el mercurio.

Miro al profesor cuando habla.

-Pero... ¿del metal y el fuego?

-Es alquimia, olvida las leyes naturales que conoces sobre la creación de elementos. Esto es diferente. Sigue probando.

Vuelvo a mirar las esferas.

- _Nullus_.

El fuego se separa y el metal vuelve a ser sólido. Esta vez elijo la tierra. **(El metal y la tierra no pueden unirse, ¿no? Error.)**

Una nueva esfera se forma.

-Cobre... _Nullus_ -ahora la madera-. Estaño... _Nullus_ -ahora el agua-. ¿Pecera?

-Oh, sí, se me olvidaba eso, podéis crear elementos actuales en lugar de naturales. Yo los llamo tecnológicos.

Asiento ensimismado.

- _Nullus_ -ahora aire-. Óxido... _Nullus_. Profesor, ¿qué ocurriría si mezclara dos primarios iguales?

Los ojos del profesor Miles brillan y él sonríe divertido.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

Otra esfera de metal se forma junto a la que ya tengo. Trago saliva **(sintiendo las miradas de todos mis compañeros)** y junto ambas.

Con un ligero destello se crea un nuevo elemento.

-Arma.

-Exactamente-el profesor Miles se levanta y camina hasta situarse frente a mí-. La combinación de dos elementos primarios iguales da uno secundario dependiendo de las intenciones del alquimista. Metal con metal puede llevar a herramienta o arma. Pero en esta combinación en concreto no importan las intenciones: las herramientas, en manos equivocadas, pueden convertirse en armas. Una hoz, una guadaña o incluso un palo de madera puede dañar tanto o más que una pistola, un cañón o una bomba. Créeme, me he visto en ambos extremos de esa situación.

La puerta se abre repentinamente y todos nos giramos. Malfoy entra con esa misma expresión tan suya **(altiva y aristócrata.)**

Nos mira a todos y luego al profesor.

-¿Podemos... hablar de lo que me comentó anoche, profesor?

-Claro. Shaun, ¿les vigilas un momento? Evita que combinen fuego con fuego, crea una explosión. A esta escala dudo que sirva de mucho, pero perderán un par de dedos como poco.

Luego camina hacia el laboratorio junto a Malfoy. **(No murmuran ningún hechizo para evitar que alguien les escuche, pero yo sí uno para aumentar mi audición.)**

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tus padres?

-Mi madre se ha echado a llorar cuando les dije que lo sabía. Y mi padre se ha mantenido en su historia de que era demasiado tarde cuando lo descubrieron.

-Sí, supuse que eso ocurriría. ¿Y?

-Les dije que no quería volver a verles. Tampoco quiero su herencia. No quiero nada que venga de ellos.

-Draco...

-No. Han destruido mi vida. No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos. También... me desharé del apellido.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál vas a utilizar?

-Si la oferta de anoche sigue en pie... Miles.

-Por supuesto que sigue en pie. Y estaré encantado de adoptarte como mi hijo. Shaun también está encantado cuando se lo mencioné. Ya piensa en cuál va a ser tu habitación en el piso de Nueva York y en la mansión de Londres.

Malfoy **(tendría que dejar de llamarle así)** ríe ligeramente.

-Y a mí me gustará llamaros... padres.

Hay un momento de silencio entre ambos.

-Luego seguimos hablando, tenemos que empezar con los formularios y el papeleo para presentarlos en el Ministerio lo antes posible.

-¿Y si no me dan la separación de mi familia? Fuimos aliados reconocidos de Voldemort...

-Tú no te preocupes por eso, el Tratado de Delfos me otorga inmunidad diplomática en cualquier país y mis decisiones están por encima de cualquier gobierno. Si decido que quiero adoptarte, nada ni nadie me impedirá hacerlo y el Ministerio deberá hacer todo lo posible para cumplirlo. Es la ley. ¿Te unirás a la clase?

-Si puedo...

-De momento quédate con Potter, él es quien está más avanzado y podrá explicarte lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

A toda prisa regreso con las esferas. El profesor se sienta de nuevo en el cojín negro junto a Shaun **(que de nuevo le ha quitado el pergamino.)** Malfoy se acerca a mí y se recoge el pelo tras la oreja en un gesto que me parece tímido.

-¿Puedo, Potter?

-Adelante.

Se sienta frente a mí y observa también las esferas.

-¿Qué es?

-Tenemos que combinar esas esferas de elementos primarios para crear los secundarios. Yo ya he hecho todas las combinaciones posibles de metal. Ahora iba a empezar con el agua.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?

Le indico que lo haga. Me dedico a copiar los resultados en el pergamino mientras le observo cuidadosamente. **(Desde que supe que soy uno de los Ocho... no, desde mucho antes de eso, he sentido una fuerte atracción por él. ¿Por qué? Aunque debería estar claro...)**

Sus manos se mueven delicadamente mientras mueve las esferas. Su pelo brilla con reflejos plateados en la penumbra de la clase. Se muerde el labio, concentrado en lo que tiene delante.

Y sus ojos gris mercurio resplandecen con luz propia.

 **(¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Concéntrate, Harry.)**

-Muy bien, ya habéis tenido suficiente tiempo para mezclar. Me llevaré esos pergaminos y los revisaré por mi cuenta. Serán vuestros deberes.

Con un gesto de su mano todos los pergaminos se enrollan solos y forman una pirámide ordenada en su propia mesa.

Shaun se levanta apoyándose en el hombro del profesor.

-Está apunto de sonar la campana, así que todos al laboratorio.

-Se supone que yo soy el profesor aquí.

-¿Qué se puede esperar de un americano como tú?

-Llevamos siglos con el mismo gobierno. Muy pocos países pueden decir lo mismo.

-Un gobierno basado en la traición e ilegalidad.

-Si hubierais tenido en cuenta nuestras opiniones desde el principio no nos hubiéramos visto en la obligación de decirlas... por las malas.

-¿Solo por las malas? Te recuerdo que murieron miles de personas en esa estúpida guerra de independencia.

-Solo dices eso porque fue en terreno estadounidense y la mayor parte de los caídos fueron por daños colaterales. Si hubiera sido en terreno inglés habrías dicho "murieron miles de valientes ingleses por defender su patria en esa estúpida guerra de independencia." ¿Me equivoco?

Ambos intercambian miradas terroríficas. **(Aunque tengo que reconocer que el profesor da más miedo.)** Al final es Shaun quien aparta la mirada.

-Por hoy ganas tú.

-Gracias. Ahora al laboratorio. Todos.

Nos levantamos sin rechistar y nos movemos a las mesas altas del laboratorio. Shaun se sienta en la mesa del profesor y nos observa a todos a través de las gafas de pasta. El profesor se queda de pie a su lado con las manos cruzadas.

Espera a que estemos todos en nuestros lugares antes de empezar a hablar.

-Hoy, por ser el primer día de Pociones, os dejaré hacer la que mejor se os dé. No me importa el nivel que sea. Esto me permite conocer vuestras capacidades. Tenéis los calderos en esas estanterías y los ingredientes en aquel armario. Si hay alguna duda estoy aquí en la mesa o incluso podéis preguntarle a Shaun un par de cosas. Adelante.

Hay un repentino movimiento de todos los alumnos.

-¿Qué poción vas a hacer, Harry?

-Supongo que una poción calmante. ¿Y tú, Ron?

-Ni idea.

Cojo el caldero y los ingredientes antes de volver a mi lugar **(que casualmente está junto a Malfoy.)** Le miro durante un momento y reconozco los ingredientes.

-¿El filtro de muertos en vida?

-No eres tan inútil como pensaba, Potter.

-Muy gracioso. Creo recordar... algunas mejoras del Príncipe Mestizo, si las quieres.

Hace una pausa.

-¿Como cuáles?

-Esto... para el jugo de sopóforo hay que aplastar trece granos con el borde del cuchillo. Y cuando hay que removerla son siete veces hacia ambos lados.

-La verdad es que podría funcionar. Lo probaré.

Dichas esas palabras se centra por completo en la poción. Yo le imito con la mía. De vez en cuando miro hacia la mesa del profesor.

Él está centrado en el caldero de cristal con una poción de color azulado con un brillo fluorescente. Luego corta unas hojas y las mete en un mortero. Añade unas bolitas de color negro y lo machaca todo hasta convertirlo en un polvo fino.

Shaun se inclina sobre su hombro y le hace una pregunta que le hace reír. **(No escucho la pregunta, pero sí la respuesta.)**

-No. Ahora intento probar otros sabores. Sobretodo quiero replicar el del postre de aquella noche en Nueva Deli.

-¡Desmond!

Shaun le golpea el hombro y la risa del profesor resuena en toda el aula. Muchos se giran para mirarles también.

 **(Cuando encuentre pareja me gustaría que fuéramos como ellos dos...)**

* * *

Me desperezo cuando todos salimos del aula de Pociones. A mi alrededor escucho las conversaciones emocionadas de mis compañeros. Pero todo se calma cuando vemos a una mujer que conozco bien esperando en el pasillo. Ella se adelanta hacia mí con timidez.

-Señor Potter.

-Señora Malfoy. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, si no es mucha molestia.

Asiento y bajamos con el resto las escaleras. En lugar de entrar en el Gran Comedor salimos al patio. Me cruzo de brazos antes de girarme hacia ella.

-¿Qué desea?

-Seguramente ya sabe sobre... la maldición que sufre mi hijo.

-Si quiere que le haga cambiar de idea, eso está por encima de mí.

-No, no es eso. Aunque mi marido sí quiere que se lo pida. Pero yo... solo cuide de Draco. No sé qué clase de vida llevará o que familia está dispuesta a adoptarle. Sigo siendo su madre y me preocupo por él.

 **(Yo sí sé la familia que va a adoptarle...)**

-Haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada.

-Es suficiente, gracias.

La señora Malfoy se seca una lágrima discretamente. Para mi sorpresa me abraza y se marcha a paso rápido. Yo me quedo paralizado un buen rato. Cuando vuelvo en mí he perdido la mitad del almuerzo. Me dirigo a la mesa de Gryffindor ignorando por completo las miradas que me lanzan. **(En la mesa de los profesores siento la del profesor** **Jackson** **, preocupado.)**

Me siento frente a Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qué quería?

-Solo hablar, nada preocupante. ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

-Herbología con el profesor Takahashi.

Me giro hacia Neville.

-¿Con quién compartes habitación, Nev?

-Con Theo.

-¿Theo?

-Theodore Nott, ya sabes, un Slytherin. Nos hicimos amigos en una tienda de plantas _muggle_ durante el verano.

-Bueno, si eres su amigo no debe ser un mal tipo.

Neville me sonríe y vuelve a su comida. El resto del almuerzo lo paso mordisqueando el pastel de riñones.

Cuando quedan cinco minutos para que suene la campana, el profesor Takahashi se acerca a nosotros.

-Ahora dirigios al patio. Daremos la clase en el nuevo invernadero.

Dicho esto se dirige a los siguientes estudiantes. Nosotros nos levantamos y nos reunimos con varios compañeros que ya están en el patio.

Yo me recuesto en una de las paredes y observo el cielo concentrado en mis pensamientos.

 **(Soy uno de los Ocho y tendré una pareja. ¿Por qué todo me parece normal? A veces creo que alguien más controla mi vida, como si la escribiera por adelantado. De otro modo no me explico que tenga que volver a luchar contra Voldemort o que comparta habitación con Malfoy...)**

-¡Harry! ¡Vamos!

Parpadeo sorprendido. El resto de la clase ya está reunida alrededor del profesor Takahashi. Yo me acerco y el profesor nos guía hacia los invernaderos. Yo adelanto al resto hasta situarme a su lado.

-¿Podemos hablar después de Runas? Todos.

-Depende de qué.

-Sobre los Ocho.

El profesor se queda en silencio un segundo.

-Sí, creo que no tomarán represalias si les despierto.

-¿Qué?

-Allen, Eragon y Naruto llevan todo el día dormidos por órdenes de Shaun, Sasuke y Kanda. Y menos mal que no están aquí Arya, Kagome, Annabeth y Sakura. Cuando se juntan los siete son una verdadera fuerza a temer... Bien, clase, hemos llegado al invernadero ocho. Todos dentro y cuidado con la Hiedra de Paquistán, últimamente está juguetona y su veneno puede sumiros en un sueño... diferente al que estáis acostumbrados.

Entramos con cuidado y enseguida nos sorprendemos por el interior. Han lanzado un hechizo para aumentar el espacio, porque nos encontramos dentro de un gigantesco palacio de cristal con grandes árboles tropicales, flores exóticas y estatuas de mármol. El profesor nos guía hasta el centro **(bajo la gran cúpula)** donde hay una fuente de cascadas enorme que cae a un lago todavía mayor. Nenúfares, juncos y demás plantas acuáticas se pueden ver en toda la superficie, incluso hay un puente japonés que cruza al centro de una pequeña isla con una pérgola de madera cubierta de plantas y bajo la que hay un juego de jardín de hierro.

-Es... increíble.

-Gracias, señor Longbottom. Me ha costado muchos años conseguir el ambiente adecuado entre un lugar de trabajo y uno de relajación. En la estructura principal, el edificio en sí, le pedí ayuda a Annabeth. En cuanto al interior lo dividí en zonas dependiendo primero por el terreno de crecimiento, luego por las propiedades y por último por la belleza. Aunque me permití añadir variedades que no tienen ninguna propiedad útil, como aquellas palmeras de allí o los cerezos de allá. ¿Empezamos la clase?

-¿Qué haremos?

-No se impaciente, señor Nott, todo a su tiempo. Hoy empezaremos con el lenguaje de las flores, os será útil en Pociones. Coged pergaminos y plumas autorecargables, tendréis que escribir mucho.

Dicho eso nos guía por todo el invernadero deteniéndose frente a plantas específicas para explicarnos su significado. **(Sabe muchísimo sobre esto. Más de lo que pensaba en un principio.)**

* * *

Llegamos a la clase de runas para encontrar al profesor Jackson escribiendo con una pluma larga de color negro. A su lado hay un buho esperando para enviar la carta. La dobla con cuidado y la sella con unas gotas de cera color verde mar.

-A Christian, Aquiles.

El buho la coge con rapidez y extiende las alas antes de hecharse a volar. Luego el profesor nos observa con atención. Se levanta y mueve la mano hacia la pizarra. Una tiza empieza a escribir sola.

 **(Son letras extrañas y muy curvas.)**

-Hoy empezaremos la primera clase de Runas con el Alfabeto Clásico. Luego iremos con el Experimental y por último el Inverso. Este cuenta con quince consonantes y ocho vocales. Pero no todas las vocales pueden ir con todas las consonantes. Por ejemplo /f/ no puede ir junto con /au/ por cuestiones sonoras.

-¿Para qué se utilizan los tres?

-El Clásico era el equivalente al latín en el mundo _muggle_. Durante siglos fue utilizado como el idioma universal para las comunidades mágicas. El Experimental se utilizaba sobre todo para textos teóricos mágicos sobre nuevos hechizos, de ahí el nombre. Y el Inverso lo utilizaban los magos y brujas que luchaban en las guerras _muggles_ para adelantar los acontecimientos. Hablaremos de eso en la próxima clase de Historia.

Empieza a explicarnos las reglas fonéticas del Alfabeto Clásico. **(Creo que es la primera clase en la que realmente damos materia de exámen.)**

* * *

Entro junto al profesor Jackson en la Sala de los profesores. Todos ellos ya están esperando sentados entre los cojines. El profesor Uzumaki parece dormido recostado en Sasuke, que está hablando con el profesor Takahashi. El profesor Walker está trenzando el pelo de Kanda de forma meticulosa y practicada. Los profesores Li y Miles discuten sobre un pergamino médico abierto delante de los dos y Shaun está leyendo un grueso libro _muggle_. El profesor Bromsson sí que está dormido en uno de los sofás.

-¿Qué le pasa? Suele despertarse al amanecer.

-Le hemos dado una poción para dormir. Despertará en un rato.

El profesor Jackson se encoge de hombros y se deja caer en uno de los cojines junto a Kanda. Yo me siento con más cuidado frente al profesor Miles.

-Bien, ¿qué querías hablar?

-Quiero... saber más sobre los Ocho. Si soy uno de vosotros, quiero estar informado.

-Haces bien en preguntar, al fin y al cabo es tu legado. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Por el origen de la profecía, desde luego. Percy, tú sabes más que ninguno, adelante.

El profesor Jackson carraspea y empieza con la historia. **(Enseguida me veo envuelto en sus palabras.)**

-Hace muchos siglos, cuando Grecia vivía su momento de máximo esplendor, un joven acudió al Oráculo de Delfos para pedir una predicción sobre su futuro con la hija de uno de los comerciantes más ricos de la ciudad, de quien estaba enamorado perdidamente. En su lugar recibió la conocida como Profecía de los Ocho. Se quedó tan impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar que se olvidó de su amada y se convirtió en uno de los sacerdotes del templo. Con el tiempo se convirtió en el Sumo Sacerdote y mandó construir un nuevo edificio. En sus paredes interiores grabó la profecía al completo.

»Cuando murió el siguiente Sumo Sacerdote siguió protegiendo esa Profecía y cuando los persas estuvieron muy cerca de entrar en la ciudad, los sacerdotes del momento estuvieron a punto de derribar piedra a piedra para no dejar a ninguna otra persona conocer esa profecía. Pero fue un terremoto quien destruyó el templo. Decidieron no volver a reconstruirlo para salvaguardar las palabras en sus mentes e ir pasándolas de generación en generación. Pero hace unos... trescientos años el último descendiente de uno de los sacerdotes que conocía la profecía murió sin poder contársela a nadie.

-Pero, entonces... ¿cómo la sabéis vosotros?

El profesor Uzumaki, sin abrir los ojos ni mover un solo milímetro su posición, responde.

-Te hemos estado esperando más tiempo del que puedes imaginar. Nos hemos mantenido con vida hasta encontrar al Octavo y han sido siglos. Para resumir, el más viejo es Percy y nació en el siglo V a.C.

 **(¿Qué? ¿Son... inmortales?)**

El profesor Walker termina la trenza, la sujeta con una gomilla y la convierte en un moño en la nuca. Justo después abraza a Kanda por la cintura y apoya la barbilla en su hombro.

-Y antes de que preguntes, no, no somos inmortales. Solo hemos tenido una larga vida para poder reunirnos contigo. En cuanto consigas tus poderes volveremos a tener una esperanza de vida normal para esta época. Lo mismo ocurrirá con nuestras parejas.

Tanto Kanda como Shaun y Sasuke se acercan más a sus novios.

-¿Y mi futura pareja?

-En eso solo podemos guiarte. Tú solo debes enfrentarte a eso.

-¿Guiarme cómo?

-Con una predicción podemos acercarte lo máximo posible. El destino es lo que nos dirige a todos en el camino de la vida. Puedo empezar ahora una predicción por tablillas, si quieres. Es la que más acierta en el amor.

-Si puedes, profesor Li...

-Y otra cosa, ya que eres uno de los Ocho no tienes que llamarnos profesores si estamos en privado. Nuestros nombres serán suficientes.

Asiento distraído por el profesor Li **(Shaoran)** que ha convocado unos largos palillos de madera con líneas horizontales y caracteres chinos en un lado. Empieza a contarlos, dividirlos y volverlos a juntar. Repite la operación varias veces. El resto vuelve a lo que estaban haciendo antes.

-Deberíamos despertar a Eragon. Va a enfadarse cuando sepa todo lo que ha sucedido cuando duerme.

-Se está enterando de todo. Desde su transformación no puede dormir como nosotros y en su lugar entra en una especie de trance.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Inu?

-En la misión del berserker hice el primer turno de guardia junto a Muz y al amanecer me comentó que estaba equivocado en la discusión que habíamos tenido. Me sorprendí mucho al escucharlo.

-Siglos juntos y acabamos de saberlo...

-¿Algo más que no sepamos del resto?

-Aparte de la odaxelagnia de Naruto y Sasuke.

El profesor Uzumaki **(Naruto)** le lanza un cojín al profesor Miles. Todos los demás ríen divertidos. Shaun sonríe a Sasuke y él se la devuelve.

-No hablemos, Desmond. Shaun nos ha contado tu amicofilia.

-¡Shaun!

-Los chicos y yo no tenemos secretos. Quedamos una vez al mes para ir de compras a algún lugar del mundo y ponernos al día.

-Entonces por eso desaparecéis de repente...

-Y ahí se va todo el sueldo de un día de trabajo.

-No te quejes, Naru, disfrutaste con el regalo.

El profesor... **(tengo que acostumbrarme a llamarles por sus nombres)** Naruto se sonroja para mi sorpresa.

-¿Lo que compraste en París, Sas?

-Exactamente, Kanda. Lo tengo escondido para situaciones especiales desde esa noche.

Ellos tres **(Kanda, Shaun y Sasuke)** ríen divertidos.

-¿Dónde iremos la próxima vez?

-No sé vosotros, pero hay un sitio en Milán al que llevo tiempo queriendo ir.

-Milán... me apunto. ¿Cuándo?

-Después de la reunión con el Ministerio. Quiero llevar a mi próximo hijo, si es posible.

-Por nosotros perfecto. Pero ¿querrá él?

-La predicción ya está.

El silencio se instala en toda la Sala Común.

-¿Y bien?

-"Que tu elemento te guíe hasta esa persona que está destinada a compartir tu vida. Con filo de plata y gotas de rubí le reconocerás."

Repito las palabras para mí. **(Filo de plata... eso debe ser un cuchillo de plata, seguro.** **Y las gotas de rubí... quizás sangre. ¿Un corte por un cuchillo de plata? Ni idea** **)**

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero hay algo más que tengo que preguntar. ¿Cuál es mi elemento?

-Piensa, Harry. Te sentiste atraído por un elemento específico en la clase de alquimia.

-El metal... ¿Ese es?

-Es lo más lógico. Allen tiene el sonido, Eragon el fuego, Inuyasha la madera, Naruto el aire, Percy el agua, Shaoran el rayo y yo la tierra. De los principales solo queda el metal.

Asiento distraído.

-Y otra cosa... no he podido evitar enterarme de la adopción de Malf... Draco.

La expresión del profesor... de Desmond se endurece ligeramente.

-Ah, eso. Si puedes mantenerlo en secreto te lo agradecería. Esta mañana nos llegó una citación del Ministerio para el sábado. Al parecer el señor Malfoy ha recurrido a sus amistades.

-Me gustaría estar presente. Como uno de los Ocho y como amigo de Draco. También puedo usar mi influencia como Héroe si es necesario.

Una mirada calculadora para por los ojos de Desmond.

-Conforme. Salimos a las nueve. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

-De momento no, pensaré si hay algo más.

-Puedes unirte a nosotros después de las clases, si quieres, para que todos podamos acostumbrarnos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Me levanto y me despido de todos antes de salir a mi propia Sala Común. Enseguida Ron y Hermione se acercan a mí preocupados.

-¿De qué has hablado con los profesores?

-Tenía unas preguntas que hacerles. Nada importante. ¿Qué hacéis?

-Estábamos pensando en jugar al ajedrez, ¿juegas conmigo?

-Prefiero pasar esta vez.

-¿Podemos jugar nosotros?

Allen e Inuyasha **(los profesores Walker y Takahashi)** salen de su Sala Común.

-No creo que tres puedan jugar a un juego de dos.

-Pueden con un tablero de tres y tres conjuntos de piezas. Tenemos uno de esos.

Los ojos de Ron brillan con emoción.

-Siempre quise probar uno. Vamos.

El profesor Takahashi desaparece tras la puerta y regresa con una caja de madera con tallados geométricos. Los tres se sientan frente a una pequeña mesa cerca del fuego encendido. El profesor Walker abre la caja y coloca el tablero de ajedrez para tres entre ellos. A continuación saca las piezas de una en una. **(Uno de los conjuntos es dorado, el segundo plateado y el tercero broncíneo.)**

-¿Eso son metales auténticos?

No puedo evitar preguntar, el metal me llama.

-Bien visto. Los hizo Naruto con metales puros.

Ron coge una de las piezas doradas.

-¿Esto es oro auténtico? Pesa lo suyo.

-Oro sirio. Ese metal fue regalo de Desmond. La plata de Eragon y el bronce de Percy. Naruto fue quién creó los moldes y dio forma a las figuras. ¿Cuál queréis?

-Me quedo con el bronce, como siempre.

-Ron, te quedas con el oro. Yo prefiero la plata.

Colocan las piezas en sus lugares y empiezan a concentrarse.

-¿Quién empieza?

-Tenemos la regla de que empieza el oro, luego la plata y por último el bronce. Así que tú, Ron.

El juego empieza. En la Sala Común se escucha el murmullo de las conversaciones, el rasgar de las plumas en los pergaminos, el pasar de las páginas de los libros, el mover de las piezas del ajedrez y el crepitar del fuego. En algún momento en medio de la partida, Kanda sale de su Sala Común y se sienta espalda contra espalda con el profesor Walker, observando el techo con un aire aburrido. **(Su moño se ha soltado y ahora** **la trenza** **le cuelga por delante del hombro derecho.)**

Al cabo del rato, cuando las tres reinas han desaparecido del tablero, Kanda empieza a hablar.

- _Moyashi_.

-Es Allen, _Bakanda_.

-Al menos vuelves a hablarme.

-Has sido tú quien me ha echado.

-¿Y si te digo que en Milán compraré algo que te gustará mucho?

-No es suficiente. Yo siempre apuesto a _full_ , Bakanda, recuerdalo.

-Entonces yo también apostaré a _full_. El conjunto azul marino completo más la lista de música _Seduction_.

-Añade también la suite del Olimpic de Italia.

-Trato hecho.

El profesor Walker mueve su última torre para poner en jaque mate a Ron y al profesor Takahashi a la vez.

-Oh, vamos. Vale que puedas contra mí solo, pero éramos dos contra ti.

-Siempre se te olvidas las reglas básicas de la magia, Inu. El truco siempre ocurre donde no miran los espectadores-saca un peón de bronce de su bolsillo-. Los peones siempre han sido muy infravalorados, pero la presencia o ausencia de uno de ellos puede cambiar el rumbo de una partida. Es el mismo principio en las batallas: un solo soldado puede separar la derrota de la victoria, sobre todo si ese soldado es guiado por el destino.

 **(El golpe suave que da el peón al ser colocado sobre el tablero me parece como una sentencia a muerte.)**

El profesor Takahashi refunfuña y Kanda se ríe divertido.

-¿Cuándo quitó el peón?

-Justo cuando entró Kanda. Todos desviasteis la mirada durante un segundo, suficiente para mí.

-¿Lo planeasteis?

-No, pero Moyashi es especialista en infiltraciones y trabajo de campo. Es capaz de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para cambiar el juego a su favor. Si yo no hubiera entrado habría hecho cualquier otra cosa. Una vez le vi dormir a sus contrincantes durante una hora completa y luego retrasar los relojes de la habitación.

-Ah, sí. La partida en Malta. Fue uno de mis mejores trabajos. Desplumé a varios altos cargos del ejército inglés. Creo que todavía me queda algún diamante en la cámara...

 **(Tomaré nota de no jugar contra Allen.)**

-¡Inuyasha, mensaje de Japón!

La voz del profesor Jackson activa al profesor Takahashi a levantarse corriendo y entrar a toda prisa en su Sala Común.

El profesor Bromson sale riendo.

-Solo Naru cuando hay ramen de cena es más rápido.

Enseguida un bote de tinta vacío le golpea en la nuca.

-¡Te he oído!

El profesor Walker y Kanda ríen. El profesor Bromsson se acerca frotándose la nuca con una mueca divertida.

-Y decimos que Des es el violento...

-En su defensa diré que le presionais para ello.

-Oh, venga, Kanda. Sabes que sus niveles de violencia son superiores a los nuestros.

-Bueno, su magia se basa en la tierra y con su vida es normal que exprese sus emociones, ya sean positivas o negativas-Kanda le lanza una mirada afilada-. Aunque eso deberíais saberlo porque convivís con él desde hace años.

-¿Y tú lo sabes porque...?

-Porque Shaun y yo solemos hablar de vez en cuando. Deberíais probarlo un día de estos. Pero no el Moyashi, le estallará la última neurona que le queda.

-Se acabó.

El profesor Walker se levanta repentinamente con la caja del ajedrez bajo el brazo. Kanda se cae hacia atrás **(lanzando un grito muy poco masculino.)**

-¡Moyashi!

-Terminemos de una vez por todas esto. Mañana tengo clases a última y eso nos da más de doce horas. ¿Vienes?

Sin una sola palabra más el profesor Walker se dirige a su Sala Común. Kanda se levanta ágilmente y le sigue.

-¡Que no se te olvide otra vez la barrera, Allen!

El profesor Walker le lanza un gesto grosero por encima del hombro justo antes de entrar por la puerta. Sasuke saluda a Kanda con una sonrisa cuando se cruzan en la puerta. Lleva una katana de color blanco con una línea negra sobre el hombro.

-Si el _dobe_ pregunta por mí, dile que ni se moleste en buscarme.

-¿Qué os pasa a todos con las peleas? Solo falta que Shaun salga enfadado con Desmond por una tontería.

Justo en ese momento, Shaun sale leyendo un libro bastante grueso.

-¿A la fuga también, Shaun?

-Ya ves, Sas. Supongo que vas al bosque a entrenar.

-O eso o acabo con el _dobe_.

-Voy contigo, hay algo que quería comentarte.

Los dos salen de la Sala Común hablando animadamente sobre algún tema sin importancia. El profesor Bromsson parpadea y mira hacia la otra Sala.

-¿Alguien de por ahí puede decirme lo que acaba de pasar?

El profesor Jackson se asoma **(para comprobar que no están ni Shaun ni Sasuke, seguro)** antes de salir completamente.

-Lo normal. Un comentario, una mirada mal dirigida y se desata el caos. Ahí dentro ha estado a punto de estallar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

-¿Por qué no hemos oído nada aquí? La puerta estaba abierta.

-Por las barreras de Allen. Las grabó en los muros y en las jambas de la puerta para que no transpasara el sonido de la nuestra a la vuestra. Hay conversaciones que no queréis oir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Una mirada oscura atraviesa los ojos de los dos profesores. **(Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi columna al completo.)**

-¿Y las reacciones de Des y Naru?

-Des se encerró en su laboratorio privado y Naru está a punto de desgastar el suelo o saltar por la ventana, todavía no lo ha decidido.

-Yo voto por tirarle por la ventana.

-Secundo la moción.

Los dos desaparecen en su Sala Común con un paso decidido. **(Para empujar por la ventana a Naruto, supongo.)**

-¿Esos son realmente nuestros profesores?

-¿Dónde nos hemos metido, colega?

Ron y yo nos miramos para empezar a reírnos a carcajadas. Hermione sacude la cabeza y vuelve a su lectura. Shaun vuelve a entrar con su libro y se acerca a nosotros.

-¿Puedo?-hace un gesto hacia la mesa y nosotros asentimos. Él se deja caer con cuidado y abre el libro. Con un gesto de la mano hace aparecer un pergamino y una pluma estilográfica. Observa las palabras por un momento y escribe algo en el pergamino.

-¿Qué hace, señor Hastings?

-Solo Shaun. Y tuteadme, por favor. No soy tan viejo como vuestros profesores.

-Shaun, entonces.

-Estoy repasando unas traducciones del canto VI de la _Farsalia_ de Lucano.

-¿Es tan largo?

Shaun sonríe y mira a Ron.

-No, hay más textos latinos. Pero estoy haciendo una investigación sobre la nigromancia y este canto es considerado el documento sobre ella más completo de la Antigüedad.

-¿Y por qué estás haciendo esa investigación?

Él se encoge de hombros indiferente. **(Aunque me lanza una mirada rápida.)**

-Quería. He llegado a aburrirme de los temas más comunes y decidí dedicarme a los más... esotéricos. Aunque debo reconocer que mi investigación sobre las estrategias de batalla ha sido interesante.

-¿Cómo conociste al profesor Miles?

Frente a esa pregunta él se ríe.

-Hace mucho que no pensaba en eso... Fue en Sevilla. Yo hice un curso Erasmus, un programa de intercambio entre las escuelas _muggles_ de toda Europa, para convalidar cuarto de carrera en otra universidad. Por mis notas altas pude elegir mi destino y elegí el sur.

»Dio la casualidad de que la Facultad de Historia está en el mismo edificio que la de Historia del Arte y la de Filología. Es un edifico enorme, así que el rector le pidió a Desmond que me guiara la primera semana. Me extrañó mucho que un estadounidense estuviera estudiando en Sevilla, así que le pregunté. Por supuesto él no me contestó, pero unos amigos comunes me explicaron toda su historia familiar, o al menos lo que ellos sabían.

»Empezamos a salir hacia mediados de año y cuando regresé a Londres él vino conmigo. Él consiguió un trabajo en el Museo Británico como coordinador de exposiciones y yo me dediqué a las investigaciones históricas.

»Compramos un piso en el centro y pronto conocimos al resto del grupo. Desde ese momento mi vida ha mejorado considerablemente, no solo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente.

-¿A qué se refiere?

Shaun se recuesta contra el sofá detrás suya con una expresión pensativa mientras observa el techo. **(A nuestro alrededor las conversaciones se han detenido.)**

-Yo siempre supe sobre el _Conmutare_ , aunque eso no me impidió sentirme... fuera de lugar. Cuando Desmond se enteró de ello, dejó sus propios estudios a medias para aprender de un maestro pocionista para mejorar las pociones que existían en ese momento para controlar los niveles hormonales. Y conocer a Kanda y Sasuke también me ayudó a sentir que alguien se procupaba por mí.

Draco se acerca despacio y se arrodilla junto a él. Se acomoda el pelo tras una oreja **(en un gesto tímido que ya le he visto antes.)**

-¿Cómo es vivir con el _Conmutare Genes_?

Su pregunta con una voz suave nos sorprende a todos. Shaun le sonríe ligeramente.

-Te diré la verdad. Es aburrido y complicado, con un montón de pociones diarias, semanales y mensuales, aparte de las revisiones bianuales. Cualquier cambio en nuestro organismo es controlado cuidadosamente y debemos tener cuidado con... los anticonceptivos. O al menos Sasuke y Kanda.

-¿Anticonceptivos?

-El hechizo cambia la mayor parte de las diferencias entre los géneros, pero seguimos teniendo los órganos internos femeninos. Nosotros podemos tener hijos propios.

El silencio sigue a sus palabras. **(¿Hijos propios?)**

-Pero... cómo...

Draco se sonroja inexplicablemente y agacha la cabeza.

-Eso creo que debemos dejarlo para otra conversación. ¿No crees?

Él asiente y le mira a través del pelo plateado. **(Sus ojos de mercurio brillan con** **vergüenza.** **)**

-¿Y que hay de diferente en... Kanda?

-Ah, sí. En su caso... cómo decirlo... fue cambiado una hora después de nacer. Tiene efectos secundarios más fuertes y notables, como el pelo largo y su figura andrógina. Además es el más violento de nosotros tres porque sus hormonas están mas revolucionadas, aunque Allen no tiene ningún problema con eso.

-¿Y eso significa...?

-En una palabra: agonofilia. A Naruto y Sasuke les va más la odaxelagnia y a Des y a mí la amicofilia.

-¿Qué son?

-Investigad si tenéis curiosidad. No vamos a poneroslo todo tan fácil.

 **(Veamos... Agonofilia, odaxelagnia y amicofilia. Creo que la odaxelagnia tiene algo que ver con el labio partido de esta mañana... Ya investigaré.)**

-¿Crees que podrías dejarme algún libro? Ya he terminado todos los que tengo.

 **(Pregunta típica de Hermione.)**

-Claro. Mañana te puedes pasar por mi habitación y eliges el que quieras. Los coloqué después del almuerzo a pesar de las protestas de Desmond.

De repente la puerta de entrada se abre y entra el profesor Uzumaki murmurando por lo bajo y revolviéndose el pelo.

 **(Shaun sonríe ligeramente.)**

-¿Tú no estabas en la Sala Común?

-En la vuelta mil y pico me han empujado por la ventana. Esos cabrones de Eragon y Percy...

-Que bien que controles el viento, ¿no?

-En realidad he utilizado el _jutsu_ de transportación sin recordar que a pesar de cambiar de lugar llevo la misma velocidad y me he estrellado contra el suelo. Por eso he tardado tanto en subir. Los hechizos para recomponer huesos tardan lo suyo.

 **(Ah, ¿pero era verdad?)**

-Pobre Naru...

-Pobres Eragon y Percy cuando les pille. Les voy a dar pesadillas el resto de sus vidas...

Entra en su Sala Común murmurando para sí.

-Bueno, eso sí que no me lo voy a perder. Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

Hace desaparecer el pergamino y la pluma **(que no ha utilizado para nada)** y cierra el libro antes de levantarse para entrar en la otra Sala Común.

* * *

Bostezo por quinta vez consecutiva en la noche. A mi alrededor todos están igual de dormidos. Estamos en la plataforma de observación de nuestra torre, preparados para nuestra primera clase de Astronomía.

El profesor Li llega con una bufanda de color gris alrededor del cuello.

-Bien, vamos a hacer esta clase lo más corta posible. Tumbaos.

Hace un gesto con la mano y hace aparecer un montón de cojines muy mullidos alfombrando el suelo. Él se sienta en la barandilla de piedra que rodea toda la plataforma de observación. Nosotros nos acomodamos en los cojines.

-¿Por qué los cojines, profesor?

-Desmond nos ha contagiado a todos. Tenéis que ver su casa en Siria. Parece prácticamente un palacio árabe de la Edad Media con jardines, fuentes, alfombras, cojines... de todo. Pasamos allí la mayor parte del año. Pero ahora comencemos con la clase. Mirad arriba, desde los antiguos griegos existen muchas explicaciones de porqué están ahí las estrellas. Las convirtieron en constelaciones y les dieron nombres.

Una especie de cúpula transparente se desliza sobre todos nosotros y varias estrellas se iluminan creando la figura de un hombre con un escudo y una espada levantada sobre su cabeza.

A sus lados hay dos figuras más pequeñas que representan perros.

-Ese es Orión y a sus lados están sus canes. Uno de ellos se llama Sirius.

 **(¿Sirius?)**

Miro al perro más grande, recordando a mi padrino.

-En la mitología, Orión fue reconocido por Ártemis como un gran cazador y eso provocó la envidia de Apolo. Mediante engaños Apolo consiguió que Ártemis le diera muerte. Ella, al ver lo que había hecho, le subió a los cielos junto a sus queridos perros de caza para poder verle cada noche. A pesar de que ella jamás lo reconoció en voz alta, estaba enamorada de él.

Justo después de sus palabras se escucha un trueno **(a pesar de que no hay nubes por ningún lado.)**

-Shao, no enfades a los dioses.

Todos nos sorprendemos por la aparición del profesor Jackson.

-No he podido resistirme al comentario, Percy.

El profesor Jackson observa la cúpula y se acerca al otro profesor. De un salto se sienta a su lado.

-Aun así el domingo tenemos un almuerzo familiar en el Campamento y seguro que Temis vuelve a enfadarse conmigo por tu culpa.

-Aquello fue completamente inconsciente. No sabíamos que íbamos a provocar la ira de tu prima haciendo lo que hicimos.

-Pers, soporté dos semanas de silencio por su parte y soy el único hombre con el que habla. Thalia tuvo que intervenir para que volviera a dirigirme la palabra. ¿Sabes el nivel de enfado que era?

-¿Y es...?

-Como si Arya le impidiera a Eragon entrar en Ellesméra.

 **(¿Qué tiene que ver una pelea de amantes con un enfado familiar?)**

El profesor Li parpadea dos veces, abre la boca, la cierra, frunce el ceño y por fin habla.

-Esto... siento todo lo que te hemos causado. Juro que intentaré que no vuelva a pasar y todo ese rollo.

-Veamos cuánto dura esta vez... ¿Vas a seguir con la clase? Tengo que comprobar que tus conocimientos no están oxidados.

-Muy gracioso... Veamos...-el profesor Li vuelve a mirar la cúpula transparente y mueve la mano. La figura de Orión desaparece y hay una sucesión de imágenes en toda la bóbeda hasta que se detiene en una.

-¿Andrómeda?

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí pensé que podríamos contar la historia de tu homónimo, ¿no, Perseo?

Los ojos verde mar del profesor Jackson se endurecen y sus labios forman una sonrisa fría. **(El Percy afable se ha ido por completo para ser reemplazado por uno capaz de cualquier cosa.)**

-No vuelvas a utilizar mi nombre completo si no quieres acabar en el fondo del Lago Negro, Shaoran.

El profesor Li traga saliva nervioso.

-S...Sí.

Nos mira a todos y empieza a contarnos el mito de Perseo y Andrómeda, con algunas intervenciones del profesor Jackson. Enseguida se acaba la clase **(Astronomía no tiene un horario definido)** y volvemos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir.

Cierro la puerta y escucho el bostezo de Draco.

-Espero no tener pesadillas esta noche...

Me río ligeramente.

-Intentaré despertarte si ocurre.

Me sonríe, aunque enseguida aparta la mirada.

-Esto... si ahora te incomoda dormir conmigo...

-Para nada. Sigues siendo tú, no importan las circunstancias.

 **(Su mirada me dice mucho más que de costumbre.)**

-Gracias, pensé que... ahora que nos llevamos más o menos bien...

-Hey, por mí nada va a cambiar. Y si quieres puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-Te pareces a los profesores diciendo eso.

Nos reímos. Él entra en el baño para cambiarse y yo lo hago en la habitación. Me acerco a la ventana para observar el cielo.

 **(Solo han pasado dos días desde que empezó el curso y parece que ha sido toda una vida. Soy uno de los Ocho, mi elemento es el metal, voy a enamorarme de alguien, tendré que enfrentarme de nuevo a Voldemort. Oh, y soy amigo de Draco Malf...bien, Miles. Tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser un curso realmente entretenido...)**

* * *

Ártemis es el nombre correcto etimologicamente de Artemisa. Soy alumna de griego, me niego a ponerlo mal. Su declinación original era Ártemis-Artemidos. No tengo ni idea de quién empezó a llamarla Artemisa, pero mis deseos de muerte hacia él o ella. **(Ha fastidiado un nombre precioso.)**

Espero leeros pronto,

Naraya


	4. El hombre misterioso I

Era un un enorme jardín con grandes árboles en plena floración a pesar de que era otoño. Ocho grandes mansiones lo rodeaban. Justo en el centro de todas, en la unión de los ocho caminos de piedra, había una preciosa fuente con ocho figuras con cántaros. De esos cántaros manaban diferentes sustancias: partituras negras, arena dorada, lava candente, hojas de árbol, aire en torbellinos, agua pura, rayos electrizantes y metal fundido. Todos esos elementos se fundían en suaves ondas sin mezclarse nunca.

Un hombre estaba en la cocina ultramoderna de la mansión con fachada metálica. Tarareaba feliz mientras amasaba con las manos el pan de semillas sobre el mostrador. Un mechón de su pelo rojo sangre le cayó frente a los ojos verdes y él se detuvo para apartarlo, manchando su mejilla y frente de harina. Resopló y miró al hombre que estaba sentado en el mostrador de desayuno leyendo un libro.

Ese segundo hombre era alto y delgado, con el pelo largo hasta los hombros y ojos oscuros. Su piel era más pálida de lo común y su nariz tenía una forma ganchuda. Vestía completamente de negro y en el taburete de su lado había una capa negra.

-¿Qué quieres, Sam?

-Sev, por favor, estás en mi santuario, sé más amable.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me observen fijamente. Al menos sin estar en clase.

-Dejemos esto en empate. ¿Puedes mirar si el horno de pan está bastante caliente? No puedo dejar esta masa.

-Sí, sí...

El hombre pelinegro dejó una pluma blanca sobre el libro para marcar la página y se acercó al horno de piedra del rincón. Comprobó que el fuego estaba bien alimentado y que un fuerte calor salía del hueco en la piedra. Iba a informar al hombre pelirrojo cuando una mujer entró a toda velocidad. Esa mujer tenía el pelo liso en un moño y ojos rojos.

-Kagura, por favor, no corras en la cocina.

-Traigo noticias del laboratorio, jefe. El sujeto 1N ha respondido bien al último paso del experimento, pero no despierta.

-El sujeto 1N... Ah, sí, él. Es imposible que despierte, le sumí en un coma hasta que pudiera resolver el problema de sus ojos. Son los más extraños que he visto en mucho tiempo...

-Jefe...

-Sabes que es verdad, Kagura. No te preocupes de él, estoy estudiando su caso muy de cerca.

-Sí tú lo dices, jefe-la súcubo se sentó junto al hombre pelinegro-. ¿Qué hay de cena?

-Ensalada caprese, hummus, sopa de miso con tofu, pechugas de pollo agridulces, lasaña de verduras, pastel de manzana y baklavah.

-Son muchos platos. ¿Y ese pan?

-Para el desayuno de mañana. Para esta noche he preparado pan de pita.

-Definitivamente adoro tu cocina.

Una lechuza entró por la única ventana abierta de la cocina y se posó en la percha del rincón, en la destinada al hombre pelinegro. Este suspiró y volvió a dejar su libro para acercarse a leer la carta.

-Voy a tener que acabar cediendo en lo de ir a Hogwarts. Inuyasha no deja de insistir.

-Entonces ve, nada te lo impide.

-Mi conciencia lo hace. No puedo ir al lugar donde han ocurrido tantas muertes por mi culpa.

-Eso no te ha impedido volver a Roma.

El pelinegro fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada. Este levantó las manos llenas de masa de pan en un gesto de rendición.

-También lo hago por ti, Sam. No quiero revelar más de lo debido.

El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente y volvió a la masa.

-Haz lo que debas, Sev. De todas formas estoy pensando en salir.

Eso llamó la atención de la mujer y el pelinegro.

-¿Qué? Has pasado como... treinta siglos sin revelar tu presencia. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Primero, no eran treinta siglos, han sido solo veintisiete. Segundo, aun así soy mayor que tú, Kagura. Tercero, he estado décadas aprendiendo en el exterior. Y cuarto... espera, no hay cuarto.

-¿Y por qué lo has dicho?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-Déjalo, Kagura, es imposible razonar con él cuando está cocinando. Iré a Hogwarts el jueves, Inuyasha tiene clase de Estudio de demonios necrófagos.

-¿Puedes leer la carta completa?

El pelinegro se aclaró la garganta y leyó.

 _Sev,_

 _Vuelvo a insistir en que vengas a Hogwarts. Sé lo has pasado en estos terrenos y que todos te creen muerto, pero eso no es razón para que vuelvas a ver a las personas que te importan._

 _Draco va a ser adoptado por Desmond y Shaun. También se ha descubierto que sufrió el Conmutare. Ya sabes que Des es un maníatico del Conmutare._

 _Volviendo al tema, deberías venir a la próxima clase de Estudio de demonios necrófagos, el jueves a segunda. Estaré insistiendo hasta que aceptes._

 _Inuyasha Takahashi_

-Tienes que reconocer que Inuyasha es realmente insistente.

El pelinegro gimió exasperado.

-Por eso voy a aceptar, pero le pediré algo a cambio. Un _gargakin_ me vendría bien para los experimentos...

El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír.

-Eres increíble, Sev.

-No deberías hablar sobre ese tema, Sam.

La súcubo rió divertida y el pelinegro le dio forma al pan antes de meterlo en el horno con las manos desnudas, era inmune al fuego por lo que no le importaba mucho.


	5. Profecía cumplida

_Tropiezo con uno de los escalones y me raspo la rodilla, pero sigo subiendo. Detrás mía escucho los ladridos de la jauría que me persigue. Por fin llego a una puerta y la abro a toda prisa para cerrarla detrás. Me apoyo en ella para recuperar el aliento._

 _Frente a mí hay un largo pasillo sin paredes, pero hay cuadros vacíos colgados en ellas. Una larga alfombra de color verde se extiende hasta la oscuridad del fondo._

 _Empiezo a caminar por él despacio. Tras los marcos hay escenas, pero no se pueden ver a través de las paredes inexistentes. Me acerco a uno de ellos y veo un despacho con grandes ventanas que dan a un pueblo en medio del bosque. Un hombre de pelo gris con un ojo tapado y una máscara que oculta desde la nariz hacia abajo. Está estudiando unos papeles delante suya, ignorando al hombre rubio que se pasea de un lado a otro en el mismo despacho._

 _-La decisión ya ha sido tomada. Sasuke es un peligro para el pueblo y debe ser exterminado._

 _-¡Pero es injusto! ¡El juicio se celebró sin él para que no pudiera defenderse!_

 _-Puede que seas un héroe para el pueblo después del ataque de Madara, pero no puedes hacer nada._

 _Eso detiene los pasos del hombre rubio. El de pelo gris le mira alertado._

 _-Esa es la solución, Kakashi. Me voy del pueblo._

 _-¿Qué? ¡No puedes irte! El consejo..._

 _-Ese mismo consejo intentó matarme una vez. No les debo nada. En cambio, le debo mi vida a Sasuke. Haré lo que sea necesario para salvarle._

 _-Naruto..._

 _El hombre rubio se gira y sus ojos azules pasan a rojo en un instante. Enseña los dientes en una mueca de enfado._

 _-No, Kakashi. Fuiste mi maestro una vez, pero ya no. Voy a ir cueste lo que cueste y me importa una mierda que me pongas en la lista de ninjas peligrosos._

 _Sus palabras sorprenden al hombre de pelo gris._

 _-No puedo detenerte. Eres tan impulsivo como tu madre. Si quieres escapar tienes que irte esta misma noche y correr todo lo que puedas. Pasado mañana será el ataque._

 _-Gracias, Kakashi._

 _El rubio sale por la ventana y el cuadro se vuelve negro._

 _Camino hacia el siguiente y antes de poder asomarme la puerta se abre repentinamente y entra la jauría. Antes de que pueda empezar a correr me han atrapado y grito._

-¡Harry! ¡Despierta!

De forma instintiva golpeo con la frente la nariz de la persona que tengo delante. Se escucha un crujido y un grito de dolor. Otras manos me detienen en mi fuga.

-Guau, eso sí que ha sido un golpe.

Parpadeo para aclarar mi mente. Entre los profesores Miles y Walker me están deteniendo y frente a mí el profesor Li intenta recomponer la nariz rota del profesor Uzumaki.

-Un golpe limpio y certero. Estoy impresionado.

-Sí, para ser un novato en todo esto ha sido increíble.

-Seguid hablando y os arranco las bolas.

La voz del profesor Uzumaki es muy nasal. **(Creo que he fastidiado algo...)**

-¿Tú estás bien, Harry?

Miro a Draco. Él me observa divertido con un brillo de preocupación. **(Se pone el pelo tras la oreja en ese gesto tímido y adorable que tanto adoro.)**

-Creo que bien. Me duele la frente.

-Eso es normal. Naruto es un cabezota.

Se escucha un crujido desagradable y un quejido de molestia. Los cuatro nos estremecemos.

-¿Tenías que hacerlo de la forma manual?

-Naru, te has roto la nariz tantas veces que ya no funcionan los hechizos. Tendrías que tener más cuidado.

-No es mi culpa que todos los golpes vayan a mi nariz.

Los otros tres profesores ríen ligeramente.

-¿Quieres hablar de tu pesadilla, Harry?

-En realidad... no fue exactamente una pesadilla. Bueno, la parte en la que la jauría de perros me perseguía sí, pero en algún momento llegué a un pasillo sin paredes con cuadros que representaban lo que eran... recuerdos, creo.

Hay una mirada intercambiada entre todos los profesores.

-¿Los marcos se diferenciaban por colores?

Frunzo el ceño intentando recordar bien el sueño. **(¿Lo estaban?)**

-Creo... creo que sí. Gris, dorado, azul, rojo, naranja, turquesa y amarillo.

-¿Y en el suelo había una alfombra verde?

-¿Cómo...?

-Será mejor que hablemos abajo delante de una taza de té o café o algo por el estilo. Desmond, te encargas tú.

-¿Por qué siempre yo?

-¿Quién es camarero del grupo?

Los profesores Walker, Li y Uzumaki se marchan enseguida. El profesor Miles sacude la cabeza y mira a Draco. **(Hay un brillo divertido en sus ojos.)**

-Ven, Draco, también deberías escuchar esta conversación.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, pronto serás parte de esta extraña familia. No debemos tener secretos.

Con una última mirada lanzada hacia mí, se marcha. Draco se deja caer en su cama.

-Oh, Merlín, quería mantenerlo en secreto por ahora...

Me cruzo de brazos.

-No te preocupes, ya lo sabía.

Sus ojos de mercurio me atraviesan. **(Cada vez que lo hacen me provocan escalofríos.)**

-¿Qué?

-Esto... ya sabía que vas a ser adoptado por Desmond. Lo escuché la última noche y me lo confirmaron esta tarde.

-¿Desde cuando llamas al profesor Miles por su nombre?

 **(¿Lo he hecho? Mierda.)**

-Enseguida lo sabrás. Presiento de qué va ha ir esta conversación.

Me giro sobre mis talones y salgo de la habitación. Escucho sus pasos detrás mía. Nos dirigimos a la Sala de los profesores.

Todos ellos ya están ahí esperando. Percy y Shaoran están junto a la ventana, observando las estrellas a través de un telescopio que han instalado. Allen está sentado en un sofá con Kanda delante suya en el suelo, esperando a que termine de trenzarle el pelo largo. Inuyasha está recostado en otro sofá bostezando mientras intenta leer un grueso pergamino en lo que parece japonés. Eragon está frente al fuego de la chimenea con las manos extendidas para calentarlas.

Pero los dos que me interesan están en un sillón de una persona con Sasuke sentado tranquilamente en el regazo de Naruto mientras le limpia la sangre con un trapo.

-¿Estarás bien, Naruto?

Sus ojos azules me miran sobre el hombro de su pareja **(y sus manos se aprietan más en su lugar en la cintura de Sasuke.)**

-Claro que sí, ya me he roto la nariz miles de veces antes.

-Y la próxima vez seré yo si no te estás quieto, _dobe_.

Naruto hace una mueca molesta, pero se calla. Es justo en este momento cuando entran Shaun y Desmond con bandejas llenas de tazas de colores.

-Veamos si recuerdo... un té con whisky para Allen en su taza de Gales. Un té de frutos rojos para Kanda en una taza tradiconal japonesa. Un té con vodka para Eragon en una taza comunista. Un té con coñac para Inuyasha en una taza de perritos. Un té con tequila para Naruto en su taza de remolinos. Un té de rosa mosqueta para Sasuke en su taza de tomoes. Un té con ginebra para Percy en su taza de delfines. Un té con brandy para Shaoran en su taza tradicional china. Un té Erl Grey para Shaun en una taza de Londres. Y uno con ron para mí en una taza de águilas. Para vosotros, Draco y Harry, he preparado té verde. ¿Os gusta?

-Por mí bien.

Desmond asiente y con un gesto de la mano hace aparecer las tazas junto a cada destinatario. Luego él y Shaun se sientan en un sofá. Draco y yo nos dejamos caer en otro.

-Bien, Harry, ya hemos definido que en tu sueño aparecía un pasillo sin paredes con cuadros de colores que mostraban recuerdos y una alfombra de color verde. Olvidemos los perros, esos son parte de tu propio subconsciente.

-Y es muy probable que la razón por la que golpearas a Naruto.

El rubio aparta la mano de Sasuke y fulmina con la mirada a Percy.

-Alguien más vuelve a mencionarlo y le meto en una esfera de vacío.

Todos ríen y Sasuke le coge de la barbilla para seguir limpiándole la sangre. **(¿Es que nunca se acaba?)**

-Ese pasillo es lo que llamamos una "conexión intermental". Ahí fue donde nosotros Siete dejamos nuestros recuerdos más importantes en el caso de que perdamos la batalla por nuestras mentes. Esos recuerdos son los que conforman nuestra identidad.

-En algún momento tú también tendrás que dejar algunos de tus recuerdos en los marcos verdes.

-No recuerdo haber visto ningún cuadro verde.

-Eso es porque están más en el interior del pasillo. Tienen que ser recuerdos muy poderosos, como los que utilizarías para lanzar un _patronus_. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Creo que sí.

-Yo no. ¿Qué está pasando?

Todos nos giramos hacia Draco. Sus ojos mercurio se cruzan con los míos. **(Otro escalofrío recorre mi espalda.)**

– O –

Miro los ojos verdes que tanto adoro. **(Sí, yo, Draco Malf... Miles, estoy completamente enamorado de Harry Potter desde que me salvó del fuego infernal.)**

-Draco-me giro hacia mi futuro padre. Shaun me observa atentamente-. ¿Conoces la leyenda de los Ocho?

-Sí, mi madre me la contaba cuando era niño.

-Bien, eso nos ahora tiempo-los ojos avellana de Desmond brillan con diversión-. Estás entre esos Ocho.

Un segundo. Un parpadeo. Kanda bebe un sorbo de su té. Otro parpadeo. Miro a Harry. Él desvía la mirada hacia el techo y bebe un poco de su té. Por fin respondo.

-¿Qué?

Todos sueltan una carcajada **(menos Harry, pero él esconde su sonrisa tras la taza.)**

-Draco, los profesores y Harry somos los Ocho.

-Aunque yo me enteré ayer...

-Harry...

Él levanta las manos en un gesto de rendición. Deja su taza blanca en la mesa. Shaun sonríe y me mira para continuar con la explicación.

-Desmond tiene razón, por una vez. Ellos son los Ocho.

-Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? Es una leyenda.

-Todas las leyendas tienen una base real. Nosotros mismos pidimos hace mucho que se considerara solo una leyenda para proteger a nuestras parejas.

-¿Por qué ocultarse? Se supone que sois los más poderosos del mundo.

-Solo si estamos los Ocho. Es cuando conseguimos alcanzar el máximo de nuestro poder. Y aunque ahora estemos juntos, no podemos llegar a él hasta que Harry encuentre a su pareja.

 **(¿Harry tiene una pareja? Alrededor de mi corazón aparece una mano invisible apretando sin piedad.)**

-Ya...

-¿Has terminado, _Moyashi_?

-Casi, déjame sujetarlo con esto... listo-el profesor Walker se inclina para besar a Kanda en los labios.

Sasuke se levanta de su lugar en el regazo del profesor Uzumaki y estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

-Nosotros nos vamos fuera. Ya que no vamos a dormir mejor dar un paseo. ¿Vienes Draco?

Yo asiento distraído y me levanto para marcharme junto a Shaun, Kanda y Sasuke. **(Siento una mirada en mi nuca.)**

Caminamos tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta salir por una puerta lateral. Antes de darme cuenta estamos en el lago.

-Me encanta este sitio. Es tan pacífico.

-Eso es porque vives en Tokyo. Si vivieras a las afueras como yo no estarías tan estresado.

-Tú vives en Kyoto, Kanda.

-Técnicamente a las afueras.

Los dos japoneses ríen y se dejan caer en la suave hierba a la orilla. Shaun también lo hace y yo les imito.

Observo la luna reflejada en las calmadas aguas. **(¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de la única persona con la que jamás podré estar? Aunque esto sea un amor unilateral será doloroso verle feliz junto a alguien que no sea yo. Tengo que encontrar la forma de olvidarme de todo esto. Solo causará problemas.)**

-¿Te vienes a Milán el sábado, Draco?

-¿No es el día de la reunión con el Ministerio?

-Eso es por la mañana. Nosotros iremos por la tarde. Queremos reunirnos con las chicas y que las conozcas.

-Entonces voy. También quiero conocerlas.

Los tres me sonríen. Sasuke se pasa las manos por el pelo y se tiende arqueando la espalda.

-Hace mucho que no estábamos los tres juntos sin los chicos. Por fin algo de libertad.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu última cita con Des, Shaun?

-Estuvo muy interesante. Dimos un paseo por el centro y luego cenamos en la terraza de un restaurante.

-¿No hace un poco de frío para cenar fuera?

Los ojos de mi futuro padre brillan.

-Esa es la mejor parte. Me puse una chaqueta ligera a propósito para que él me dejara su cazadora. Debajo llevaba la camiseta negra.

Kanda y Sasuke sonríen ligeramente.

-Somos una mala influencia para ti.

-Desmond es una mala influencia en sí mismo.

-Creo que los tres son una mala influencia. Naruto malcría a Sasuke, Desmond te deja gastar su fortuna y Allen... bueno... digamos que me consiente más de lo necesario.

Los tres sueltan carcajadas. **(¿De qué iba toda esa conversación?)**

-Bien, Draco, ahora que estamos a solas ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

-¿Cómo... cómo es posible que podamos tener hijos?

-Eso es un efecto secundario del Conmutare.

-Sí, eso lo entiendo. ¿Pero cómo? Nosotros no tenemos... lo que hace falta.

-Todavía no lo sabemos. Shaoran tiene la teoría de que se creará un canal de parto temporal y la pelvis cambiará para proporcionar más sitio al bebé.

-¿Dolerá?

-No sabemos. Estamos siendo muy precavidos para no concebir en esta época de caos, al menos hasta que terminemos con la próxima guerra.

Kanda dobla las rodillas, rodea sus piernas con los brazos y apoya la barbilla. **(Parece una postura defensiva.)**

-Aunque tengo miedo de traer a una nueva vida al mundo, a este sitio que tan mal nos ha tratado.

-Todos tenemos miedo de eso.

Shaun le observa atentamente.

-Pero tú... ¿Kanda?

Sasuke se incorpora sorprendido.

-¿Kanda?

Él les observa con los ojos brillantes.

-El usar la poción por mucho tiempo deja de tener el mismo efecto.

-Pero yo utilizo la misma y todavía funciona.

-Yo soy diferente, Sas.

Hay un momento de silencio y luego Shaun y Sasuke se lanzan a abrazarle entre risas. **(Creo que me he perdido algo...)**

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Cuatro semanas. Todavía no se lo he dicho a Allen, quería que fuerais los primeros.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Hace un par de semanas sentí un nuevo núcleo mágico. Fue repentino y yo estaba solo en el bosque, así que solo puede significar eso.

-Es increíble. Pensar que vosotros seríais los primeros.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

Shaun me mira sonriendo como no le había visto antes.

-Draco, vas a tener un primo muy pronto.

 **(¿Qué? Mis padres no tienen hermanos... No, ahora soy un Miles. Lo que significa que...)**

Sonrío cuando llego a la respuesta.

-Es genial. Ya estoy deseando conocerlo.

Kanda también me sonríe dulcemente.

-Ahora descubriremos todo lo que necesitaremos.

-Y todos estaremos ahí para apoyarte. No dejaremos que le pase nada a nuestro pequeño sobrino. Ninguno lo hará.

-Gracias.

Sasuke se sienta delante suya con las piernas cruzadas y Kanda le imita. Ambos juntan las palmas de las manos.

-Recuerda, somos Hermanos, ocurra lo que ocurra estaré ahí. Tú me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Gracias, Sas.

Shuan les abraza a los dos por el cuello.

-Y no os olvidéis de mí-me mira con una gran sonrisa-. Ven, Draco, también eres de la familia.

Me acerco y Sasuke y Kanda me abrazan también.

 **(Así que esto es una verdadera familia...)**

– O –

Observo el pelo de Draco hasta que la puerta se cierra. Enseguida el ambiente cambia.

-Escucha, Harry, hay algo muy importante que debes saber.

Miro a Eragon, sorprendido por su repentina seriedad.

-Todos nosotros pasamos por algo llamado Retroceso. Este es el mayor secreto que hemos guardado de nuestras parejas.

-¿Retroceso?

-Simplemente, morimos.

 **(¿Morimos?)**

-Al morir, de algún modo retrocedemos en el tiempo para aprender todo lo que necesitamos. Pero tú fuiste detenido justo al iniciar el proceso. Tendremos que enseñarte el máximo posible antes de la Noche Eterna.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué detener mi Retroceso?

-Quizás para que no aprendieras algo importante. No lo sabemos. Pero a partir de hoy te reunirás con nosotros después de clases y los fines de semana para que puedas aprender a controlar tus poderes antes incluso de encontrar a tu pareja.

-Es absolutamente necesario.

Asiento con seriedad.

-Lo haré.

Shaoran sonríe y se acerca junto a Percy.

-Bien, entonces cuéntanos el recuerdo que viste.

-Era... de Naruto. Hablaba con alguien llamado Kakashi sobre dejar el pueblo para salvar a Sasuke.

-Ah, sí, ese recuerdo. Fue cuando elegí a Sas sobre todo lo que conocía en ese entonces. Traicioné a mi pueblo para irme con él.

Eragon se levanta de su lugar en junto al fuego y se acerca a nosotros. **(En su mano la taza parece estar hirviendo.)**

-En cierto modo todos traicionamos a personas importantes para nosotros para permanecer junto a ellos. Yo lo hice con mis alumnos en la Escuela de Jinetes.

Desmond oberva la taza con el símbolo comunista.

-Menos mal que reforcé los hechizos en tu taza, Eri. A esa temperatura tendría que pedirlas al por mayor.

-Muy gracioso.

-No, en serio, ¿cómo puedes bebertelo hirviendo?

-El fuego es lo mío, ¿recuerdas?

-Hablando de recordar... ¿Te acordaste de traer las escamas de _fleder_ , Inu?

Inuyasha, sin apartar la mirada del pergamino **(** **que ha estado leyendo todo el tiempo que hemos estado hablando** **)** , responde.

-Estuve un poco ocupado intentando que el _gargakin_ no me arrancara los intestinos con sus garras. Y yo que pensaba que solo iban a por la carroña...

Los otros ríen. Allen sonríe como un niño.

-¿Jugamos al póker?

-Querrás decir: "¿os doy una paliza al póker mientras me río delante vuestra?"

-Estoy de acuerdo con Percy. No olvidamos que fuiste tú quien dejó en bancarrota a la mitad de los casinos de Las Vegas.

-Y todavía dura el veto en Montecarlo.

-Y en Macao nos prohibieron la entrada a todos porque desplumaste a uno de los mafiosos más importantes.

-Y también en el barco casino de Fei Long.

-Vale, vale. Lo he pillado. Tengo un problema con el juego. ¿Contentos?

-No hasta que dejes esa baraja de cartas que llevas siempre contigo.

Allen hace una mueca y todos ríen divertidos.

-Ya que ha salido el tema... ¿Qué poderes tenéis?

Todos se miran entre ellos. Eragon es el que responde.

-Como dije antes yo controlo el fuego. Allen el sonido, Desmond la tierra, Inuyasha la madera, Naruto el aire, Percy el agua y Shaoran el rayo.

-Eso son dos más de los seis principales.

-Al menos alguien escuchó en Alquimia-Desmond se inclina hacia delante con la taza entre las manos-. El sonido y el rayo son dos elementos básicos avanzados. Se pueden crear muy pocos elementos con ellos, pero de gran alcance. Requieren una gran concentración. Allen y Shao necesitaron horas de meditación para crear un hechizo simple.

Shaoran se apoya en el respaldo del sofá de Inuyasha.

-Aunque podemos acumular horas de meditación para formar uno mucho más complicado. Ya lo hemos hecho antes.

-Y también tenemos habilidades que hemos ido perfeccionando a lo largo de los siglos. Yo, por ejemplo, tengo un gran oído para la música. Puedo sentir el más mínimo indicio de una melodía en cualquier sitio. Ahora mismo puedo escuchar la sinfonía de vuestros corazones que impulsan la sangre por vuestras venas. Es una de las más bellas que he escuchado en mi vida. Ocho corazones que han esperado siglos para encontrarse y pronto latirán al ritmo de una guerra que ninguno quiere comenzar.

Naruto sonríe.

-Y a veces a Allen le da por volverse filosófico-me observa sin perder la sonrisa-. Yo soy actor desde que conocí a Shakespeare. Interpreté a Hamlet en su estreno y ya estoy ensayando una reinterpretación de la obra con un grupo de teatro _amateur_. Iremos a la primera representación con entradas de primera fila.

Eragon bebe un sorbo del té **(que ahora está burbujeando. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?)**

-Yo escribo y cuento historias. El mismo Dostoyevski me enseñó por petición de mis padres. Ellos eran... Alejandro I de Rusia de la dinastía Románov y Elizaveta Alekseíevna, zares del Imperio Ruso. Mi primer nombre era Emanuel Naryshkin, príncipe heredero al trono.

-¿Príncipe? ¿Tú?

-Y habría sido rey de no ser porque mi tío, el conocido como Nicolás I, asesinó a mi padre y me hechó al bosque para que muriera. Arya me salvó aquella noche y me llevó a un pueblo, donde fui criado hasta que mi medio hermano mayor, Murtagh, llegó para cuidarme. Adopté el nombre de Eragon cuando Saphira nació para mí.

-¿Quién es Saphira?

-Mi dragona. Soy un Jinete de Dragón. Nosotros nos enlazamos con dragones que nos permiten montar en sus lomos para desplazarnos por el aire. Antiguamente éramos muy respetados, pero hubo un apocalipsis y todos fueron destruídos salvo dos dragones con sus Jinetes y tres huevos. Uno de esos huevos fraguó para mí, la única hembra, por lo que me dieron el liderazgo. El otro fue para Murtagh y el último para Arya.

»Nosotros... tuvimos que matar a uno de los Jinetes que quedaron, Galbatorix, y a su dragón Shruikan. En la batalla murió la forma física de Glaerd, el dragón dorado, y él en su forma espiritual y su Jinete Oromis decidieron perderse en el vacío del tiempo.

»Hace un par de siglos, Saphira, Fírnen, el dragón de Arya, y Thorn, el dragón de Murtagh, adquirieron formas humanas y empezaron a viajar por el mundo. Arya regresó a su bosque junto a Murtagh para estudiar una forma de detener la maldición de mi hermano. Yo me quedé fuera para ayudar a estos seis, son un desastre sin mí.

Percy hace una mueca.

-Puede que fueras un príncipe, Eri, pero te recuerdo que yo soy el hijo de un dios griego.

 **(Vale, me está entrando dolor de cabeza con todo esto. ¿Para qué habré preguntado?)**

-Percy, no puedes dejar eso en el aire. Harry hará preguntas eternamente y no dormiremos.

-Cierto, cierto... ¿Cómo explicarlo?-me observa con sus ojos verde mar-. Sabes que nací en el siglo -V. Mi padre era un alto cargo en Grecia y mi madre... bueno, ella era una de las mujeres más hermosas que jamás existieron, comparable a Helena de Troya. Ella llamó la atención de unos seres todopoderos que confundimos con los dioses. Era conocido como Poseidón, dios de los mares. En realidad era un mago elemental del agua de un nivel nunca conocido. Yo he heredado sus poderes. Pero es divertido decir que soy hijo de un dios.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí, suena divertido.

-¿Véis? Alguien que me comprende.

-Sí, sí, todo lo que quieras. Iré a buscar a esos cuatro, tenemos tres horas de sueño más.

Justo cuando Desmond pronuncia esas palabras la puerta se abre y ellos entran hablando animadamente. Shaun y Sasuke están a ambos lados de Kanda y Draco junto a su futuro padre, los cuatro unidos por los brazos.

Les observamos con curiosidad.

-¿Ha pasado algo interesante?

Los cuatro sonríen misteriosos.

-Mmh... No, nada digno de mención _todavía_.

-Ese "todavía" no suena muy bien, Sas.

-Bueno, Naru, tú no eres quién para decir que el "todavía" no suena bien. Fuiste tú quien hizo que casi nos capturaran en Vietnam con tu "todavía no".

Naruto suelta un gemido de frustración y se pasa ambas manos por el pelo.

-Creo que dejamos claro que no volveríamos a mencionar aquello.

-¿Ocurrió algo en Vietnam?

Naruto hace un gesto con la mano justo cuando Sasuke va a responder. **(No se escucha ni una sola palabra.)**

-¿Qué has hecho?

-El sonido se transmite por el aire, pero si comprimo el aire en un punto se convierte en una barrera natural contra el sonido. Me ha costado mucho conseguir el nivel necesario para bloquearlo por completo.

Allen sonríe feliz por algún motivo.

-No el nivel suficiente, Naru. Es interesante saber que Kurama te influye en invierno.

Hay un segundo de silencio y luego los profesores empiezan a reirse a carcajadas. **(El profesor Jackson incluso acaba en el suelo.)**

-Ay, mi estómago.

-Hace mucho que no reíamos así.

-¿Os habéis reído suficiente de mí?

-Nunca, Naruto.

Sacudo la cabeza. **(Parece que tendré más preguntas que respuestas esta noche...)**

-¿Y si Draco y Harry se quedan aquí esta noche? Será como una acampada en el interior.

Desmond mira a Shaun.

-¿Y dónde planeas que durmamos todos? Las habitaciones son enanas para más de dos.

-Bueno, gracias a ti, esta Sala tiene cojines más que de sobra. Si faltan siempre podemos transformar las mesas y los sofás. ¿Os apuntais?

Todos asienten conformes.

Sasuke nos mira a ambos.

-¿Y vosotros queréis?

Draco le sonríe brillantemente.

-Yo sí.

-Yo también.

-Entonces todos conformes. Tenemos un par de horas más para dormir. Vamos.

Empezamos a recoger montones de cojines y almohadones para dormir sobre ellos. Observo a todos a mi alrededor **(de algún modo he terminado junto en el centro de todos los profesores junto a Draco.)**

Eragon, Inuyasha, Percy y Shaoran simplemente se tienden sobre sus montones de cojines y transforman otros en mantas. Pero las parejas tardan más en establecerse. Naruto y Sasuke se esconden bajo sus mantas y escucho algunos besos silenciosos. Allen y Kanda solo se abrazan con fuerza. Shaun y Desmond hablan en voz baja con una voz seria, todavía sin acostarse.

Yo me tiendo entre mis almohadones y observo el techo. **(** **Hay unos móbiles con un montón de estrellas de espejo que reflejan la luz. ¿Por qué no me he fijado antes?** **)**

Por fin todos estamos acostados y Eragon hace un gesto de la mano para atenuar el fuego sin apagarlo del todo.

Me duermo escuchando las respiraciones calmadas de todos.

* * *

Bostezo mientras me dirijo a mi habitación junto a Draco para cambiarnos por el uniforme de la escuela.

Cuando regresamos a la Sala Común la mayoría de nuestros compañeros están esperando el desayuno hablando muy animados. Saludo a Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Has dormido bien, Harry?

-Sorprendentemente sí. Solo he tenido una pesadilla, le he roto la nariz al profesor Uzumaki y he acabado durmiendo en su Sala Común con ellos.

Mis mejores amigos me miran incrédulos.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Totalmente en serio, me desperté con el crujido.

Me giro hacia Draco **(que otra vez vuelve a estar a mi lado.)**

-Malfoy...

-¿Podrías no llamarme por mi apellido? Estoy haciendo trámites para separarme de mi familia. Este sábado es la reunión en el Ministerio y a partir de la semana que viene cambiaré de apellido.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Pudieron evitar el _Conmutare_ y no lo hicieron. Y luego, cuando necesitaba unas pociones para equilibrar mis hormonas, no me las proporcionaron.

Sobre la mesa aparece el desayuno y todos empezamos a comer. Shaun sale con una copa de cristal con los bordes de plata con un líquido amarillo pálido. Se lo entrega a Draco.

-Esta es la primera de tus pociones diarias, Des la ha hecho con sabor a vainilla. Puedes pedirle otro sabor si quieres. Se está volviendo un especialista en esto, cada uno de nosotros le pide un sabor diferente.

Draco le sonríe.

-Gracias, Shaun.

-Y no he podido evitar escuchar tu comentario anterior. En realidad no te dieron estas pociones porque no son conocidas, solo Desmond es capaz de realizarlas sin fallos y no ha visto un motivo para expandir su conocimiento cuando las únicas personas que la necesitan están a su alrededor.

Draco baja la mirada.

-Aun así pudieron evitarlo...

Shaun sonríe dulcemente.

-Y ya que estamos podrías decirles a todos por quién vas a ser adoptado, ¿no?

-Pensé que no querríais que lo supieran hasta después de firmar los papeles.

Shaun se apoya en el respaldo de la silla de Draco y rodó los hombros con incomodidad.

-Eso es una estupidez más de Desmond, ayer estuvimos hablando sobre eso.

-Más bien me hechaste la bronca sobre eso.

El profesor Miles sale bostezando y frotándose la nuca. Saluda a Shaun con un casto beso en la mejilla y le revuelve el pelo a Draco. **(Él le lanza una mirada sin acritud y le sonríe tímidamente antes de beberse la poción.)**

-Voy a ser adoptado por el profesor Miles y Shaun.

-¿Por qué? Hay otras muchas personas que también pueden ser adoptadas, profesor.

El profesor Miles observa atentamente a Lavender.

-Por un lado considero que Draco ya tiene una buena base de pocionista y quiero dejar todos mis conocimientos en la familia. Por otra parte reconozco que siento debilidad por el _Conmutare Genes_ , quizás porque he dedicado una gran parte de mi vida a estudiarlo.

-Yo acepté adoptar a Draco porque me siento reflejado en él de cierta forma. Y al contrario que Kanda o Sasuke no puedo tener hijos propios ya que Desmond es estéril.

-¿Estéril?

-Cuando era más joven estuve en una situación... peligrosa que me dejó estéril. Es imposible encontrar una cura.

-¡Desmond!

El profesor Walker sale a toda velocidad de su Sala Común con unos papeles en la mano y una esfera de cristal **(similar a una recordadora)** en la otra.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora, Al?

-Nueva canción, tenemos que hacer el sorteo.

-¿Otra? ¿Cuándo la has escrito?

-Ahora mismo. Vamos. ¿Haces los honores, Shaun?

Le lanza la esfera y Shaun la coge con habilidad. Espera a que el resto de profesores salga de su Sala común.

-¿Todos listos?

- _Alea iacta est_ , Shaun.

Él lanza la pelota hacia arriba. En el punto más alto en el interior empieza a formarse una nube de color blanco. Cuando la vuelve a recoger la nube se ha vuelto de color naranja. El profesor Uzumaki suelta un gruñido.

-¿Por qué hoy me ocurre todo a mí?

-Mala suerte, Naru. Te toca esta.

El profesor Walker le pasa los papeles. El profesor Uzumaki los lee atentamente.

-Con razón me ha tocado a mí. Esto se parece a los comienzos de mi relación con Sasuke.

-¿A ver?-Sasuke le quita los papeles y sonríe-. Hey, hasta refleja el trío que hicimos con Itachi.

-Espera, quieto ahí. ¿Hicísteis un trío con tu hermano, Sas?

-Fue en Shangai y los tres estábamos bajo una poción de lujuria. Lo del incesto no me va mucho.

-Aunque al menos sé que lo de morder es cosa de familia. Después de aquella noche acabé con más mordeduras que después de enfrentarme a las sirenas del Tríangulo.

Los otros profesores se estremecen.

- _Olimpus_... ¿cómo sobreviviste?

-Ni idea, Pers. Pero creo que ahí empezó la odaxelagnia.

 **(Sí, definitivamente la odaxelagnia tiene que ver con las mordeduras.)**

El profesor Li sacude la cabeza.

-Estamos bajando el nivel, caballeros. Hablar de estos temas delante de nuestros alumnos...

-Cierto, eso es bajo hasta para vosotros.

-No hablemos de lo que es bajo, Kanda...

Sin una sola palabra o mirada, el profesor Bromsson golpea al profesor Walker.

-Gracias, Eri. ¿Tienes Aritmancia ahora?

-Sí, hago un doblete con Shao en Adivinación.

-Entonces a primera sois Allen y tú, a segunda Naruto y a tercera otra vez tú.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y no os molesta tener clases seguidas?

-Las horas cuadraban, no nos pusimos a pensar mucho.

-Vagos...

-Puedes culparnos de muchas cosas, pero no de ser vagos. Ese día un eslizón atacó entre Francia y España. Como comprenderás perderíamos nuestros títulos de Cazadores de Monstruos si lo hubiéramos dejado pasar.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

Todos los profesores sonríen.

-Bueno, yo voy a aprovechar mi día libre para organizar la exposición de impresionismo en el Louvre. Y tengo que hablar con el Reina Sofía de Madrid para organizar el traslado de las obras de Picasso al _British_...

-Te dijimos que te tomaras un descanso de los museos. Tanto arte debe ser malo para la mente...

El profesor Miles le dice algo en otro idioma **(que parece árabe)** y mira a Shaun.

-¿Vienes? Voy a organizar también la salida de la semana que viene.

-¿Segunda semana del curso y ya vais a salir? ¿Dónde?

-El Louvre, desde luego. No se puede vivir sin pasar por la sección mágica del Louvre o del _British_. Luego iremos a Sainte Chapelle. Tengo algunos contactos en el Ministerio Mágico francés del semestre que pasé en la Sorbona que pueden proporcionarnos los transportadores y de las transacciones internacionales.

-Eres increíble. ¿Con cuántos países tienes contactos?

El profesor Takahashi se ríe divertido.

-Es más corto preguntar con cuantos _no_. Creo recordar que era solo Corea del Norte.

-No, ahora tengo a Cho en las altas esferas.

El profesor Jackson alza las manos.

-Bien, ya es oficial. Desmond es el hombre mejor conectado del mundo.

-No os paséis que la volvemos a tener...

Todos los demás se ríen y cada uno se marcha en una dirección. **(Los profesores Walker y Bromsson hacia el exterior y el resto a su Sala Común. Kanda y Sasuke se van con los últimos un momento y luego regresan con katanas para irse a entrenar, según escucho.)**

El profesor Miles abraza un momento a Shaun, le dice algo al oído y se marcha.

-Bueno, me quedaré con vosotros hasta que terminéis de desayunar. Luego iré a ver si avanzo con la traducción de la _Farsalia_ y a intentar que Desmond duerma un poco más.

-Te preocupas más de lo que sería necesario en una relación común.

-Bueno... Desmond ha entregado mucho por mí, preocuparme por él es lo único que puedo hacer por él. Sobre todo cuando hay tanta presión sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué presión? Darnos clase no es muy estresante, espero...

Shaun sonríe ligeramente.

-No, Hermione, para nada. Esto les desestresa, pero fuera de estos terrenos existe el mundo real donde de ellos siete dependen muchas vidas. Los gobiernos tanto mágicos como _muggles_ les han cargado sus esperanzas de supervivencia. También tienen sus propios trabajos y son Cazadores. Es mucho incluso para ellos. Nosotros, y me refiero a sus parejas, hacemos todo lo posible para quitarles un poco de esa carga. Esos métodos incluyen obligarles a dormir, hacer algunos de sus trabajos de Cazadores y grandes cantidades de sexo, mientras más extraño y retorcido mejor.

 **(¿Realmente acaba de decir eso? Es la segunda vez que hablan de sexo delante nuestra. ¿No existe la palabra vergüenza en sus mentes?)**

-Esto... preferiría no oir hablar de eso de mis futuros padres, a ser posible.

Shaun mira a Draco con un ligero color rosa en las mejillas.

-Lo siento, estamos acostumbrados a hablar de esto. Es un tema común para nosotros.

-¿Por qué? En la sociedad se considera... tabú.

-No nos importa, no somos la sociedad. Legalmente estamos por encima de ella. Y, no os ofendais, pero...-una melodía le corta. Se lleva la mano al bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y saca un móvil _muggle_ -. Mierda, es mi jefe-toca la pantalla y se lo lleva al oído-. ¿Sí, Charles? No, estoy con Desmond en Francia. Está terminando una exposición en el Louvre antes de empezar nuestro viaje... Sí, el de museos... No, no es aburrido dar la vuelta al mundo por los museos... En serio, Charles, te dije que me tomaba un año sabático de las investigaciones... Sí, ya te llamaré si cambio de idea. Adiós-cuelga y resopla-. Más le vale a Des llevarme a ese viaje en realidad. Le estoy mintiendo a mi propio jefe por él...

-¿Cómo puede funcionar un móvil con tanta mágia en el aire?

Shaun sonríe a Hermione.

-Con más magia. Shaoran es experto en utilizar electrónica _muggle_ y cambiar su fuente de energía a la mágica. Es bastante útil para mantenernos conectados con el mundo real-mira la hora en el móvil-. Creo que ya deberíais ir hacia las clases. Se está haciendo tarde.

Estira los brazos sobre la cabeza. Nos sonríe como despedida y se dirige a la otra Sala Común. Yo sonrío ligeramente. **(Pensar que ellos son mi nueva familia...)**

* * *

Salimos de la clase de adivinación todavía comentando nuestras propias predicciones. Yo observo el pergamino donde está la mía. **(Sigue la sangre fría de nuevo a su dueño y encontrarás lo único que no puede ser robado.)** El profesor Li ha anotado apresuradamente una nota en un lateral. **(Cada vez tus predicciones son más complicadas, confía en ellas con tu vida y espero que todo salga como debe ser.)**

-¿Profesor Uzumaki?

Levanto la mirada para verle recostado en la pared leyendo un grueso pergamino.

-Vengo a acompañaros al lago. Daremos la primera clase de encatamientos junto a él.

Le seguimos por las escaleras. Cerca de las puertas escucho el resonar de dos metales completamente diferentes. **(Por lo menos para mi oído. Debe ser mi conexión con el metal.)**

Ya en el patio vemos a Sasuke y Kanda luchar con dos katanas. Sus movimientos son rápidos y precisos. Parecen bailar.

-Por muchas veces que les vea no puedo evitar estar impresionado. Esos dos son los mejores samurais que conozco después de Inuyasha.

-¿El preofesor Takahashi también usa la katana?

-Por supuesto. Cada uno de nosotros nos especializamos hace tiempo en un arma específica. La mayoría en armas antiguas, pero Desmond le ha encontrado el gusto a las armas de fuego a larga distancia. Por supuesto sigue siendo un experto con los cuchillos, pero un comentario de un viejo conocido le animó a cambiar de estilo.

-¿Qué comentario?

-"¿Estás en el siglo XXI y sigues jugando con cuchillos?" Desmond estuvo dos semanas desaparecido en algún lugar del mundo y regresó con un par de pistolas y un rifle. Todavía recuerdo con miedo los tres días siguientes-se estremece-. Bueno... ¿Empezamos la clase? Hoy aprenderemos el hechizo congelador enfocado.

-Es la primera vez que escucho sobre ese hechizo.

-Por supuesto, lo he creado yo-hace un gesto con la mano y una larga línea de patines de hielo aparece-. Coged un par cada uno, tienen hechizos adaptadores.

-Esto, profesor... ¿cómo vamos a patinar sobre el agua?

-Para eso estoy yo aquí. Os enseñaré el hechizo de esta clase. Sirve para cogelar un radio de veinte centímetros alrededor de la cuchilla. Se moverá con vosotros así que podréis patinar en la dirección que queráis.

Él mismo coge unos patines de color naranja y se sienta para ponérselos. Nosotros le imitamos con los blancos. **(Detrás nuestra los dos hacen una pausa en su entrenamiento antes de volver a empezar.)**

El profesor Uzumaki se levanta y pronuncia un par de palabras en latín. Camina un poco tambaleante hacia el borde y se lanza a patinar sin miedo. Avanza a toda velocidad sobre la superficie líquida, haciendo un juego de pies impresionante. Al final se desliza hacia nosotros y se cruza de brazos.

-Bien, el hechizo es _frigus contracto_. Mientras lo lanzáis teneis que tener en mente el objeto que queréis controlar con el hechizo, en este caso las cuchillas de los patines. Vamos.

Miro mis patines y pronuncio el hechizo. Me levanto tambaleándome sobre las finas cuchillas y camino despacio hacia el borde. Acerco un patín a la siperficie líquida y observo con satisfacción que se congela.

Me lanzo hacia el profesor, que me tiende la mano cuando me resvalo.

-Hey, con cuidado. Antes de correr hay que empezar a andar, Harry.

-Me niego, la vida existe para los riesgos.

Me separo de él y me deslizo a toda velocidad sobre la superficie del lago. **(Es sorprendente lo fácil que he pillado esto. Pero me encanta esta velocidad. Siento que puedo escapar de todo lo que me proponga.)**

Pronto todos están en el agua patinando en solitario o cogidos de las manos por parejas. Me detengo en el centro del lago para observar a los dos luchadores. Ahora se han detenido y están arrodillados en la orilla del lago, refrescándose con el agua. Kanda se suelta la cola alta y sacude el pelo alrededor de sus hombros. Sasuke se ríe de algo que dice. El profesor se acerca a mabos y les hace gestos para que se unan. Los dos niegan, pero el profesor Uzumaki se acerca y en un movimiento rápido coge a Sasuke y se lo cuelga del hombro. Hay risas y golpes mientras se desliza hacia mí.

-Bien, ya estamos todos.

Baja a Sasuke hasta que él se apoya en uno de sus pies.

-Voy a matarte, _dobe_.

-Todas las veces que quieras, _teme_. ¿Podrás sujetarte tú solo?

-Dame un momento, hace mucho que no lo hago.

Cierra los ojos por un segundo y luego apoya un pie en al superficie del agua. Solo se forma una ligera onda cuando se separa del profesor Uzumaki. **(Todos a nuestro alrededor le observan cmainar sobre el agua sin los patines.)**

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Con un gran control de la magia, señorita Granger. Piense en la magia como una masa que se mueve por el interior del cuerpo. Con el control necesario puedes desplazarlo a voluntad. Del mismo modo se puede subir por las paredes o caminar por el techo. Pero es un nivel demasiado avanzado para vosotros y hacen falta años de práctica.

-O vivir en un entorno adecuado para desarrolar esa capacidad. Naruto y yo lo dominamos a los doce años después de golpearnos el uno al otro.

-Ah, sí, lo había olvidado. Kakashi-sensei nos obligó a trabajar horas extras en el puente.

-Y Sakura se negó a curarnos. Estuviste dos semanas con el ojo negro.

-Ni lo menciones. Kiba se rió de mí durante meses después de eso. Pero dejemos de hablar de esto. Hagamos unas carreras. El que gane se libra de los deberes.

Todos nos quejamos. El profesor sonríe inocente.

 **(Primera clase de Encantamientos y ya tenemos deberes... Esto es genial...)**

* * *

Llegamos a la clase de Defensa animados por los deberes de Encantamientos **(tenemos que crear un nuevo hechizo** **con las pautas que Naruto nos ha dado.** **)**

El profesor Bromsson está observando una esfera de cristal transparente. En su interior hay una flor extraña de color dorado. La deja con cuidado en un soporte metálico sobre la mesa.

-Bien, la clase anterior fue algo excepcional para conocer vuestras capacidades. A partir de hoy empezaremos a estudiar los orígenes de la magia negra.

-¿Qué?

-"Al conocer a tu enemigo, deja de ser tu enemigo para convertirse en un igual al que puedes vencer." Esa es una de mis frases favoritas. Cuando escuchas de la magia negra piensas que jamás podrás enfrentarte a ella y vencer porque parece algo inalcanzable y poderoso. Pero si conoces sus orígenes humildes deja de ser todo eso para convertirse en algo cotidiano. Os sorprenderíais al saber cómo se crearon muchos de los hechizos "blancos" o la totalidad ya que estamos comentando esto.

-Pero... la magia negra se basa en... asesinar, resucitar y esas cosas.

-Señorita Brown, podría matarla ahora mismo con un simple _diffindo_ bien colocado. Por supuesto es más fácil utilizar el _Avada_ , pero me pueden condenar con ello. ¿Para qué arriesgarme a vivir el resto de mis días tras las rejas cuando puedo obtener los mismos resultados cortando las paredes internas de tu corazón?

Hay un estremecimiento colectivo. **(** **De algún modo en mí es de emoción. Tendré que aprender todo eso...** **)**

-¿Ya lo ha hecho?

El profesor mira hacia la ventana con un aire ausente.

-He matado antes y volveré a hacerlo si es necesario, pero respeto la vida como el mayor regalo que pueden hacernos. Y cuando lo hago prefiero métodos manuales. Me parece más... humano mirar a los ojos a mi víctima mientras le clavo _Brisingr_ en el corazón que lanzarle un hechizo a distancia.

-¿Cuántas veces ha tenido que...?

-Más de las que puedo contar. Pero vamos a dejar de hablar de esto, me deprime-nos sonríe a todos-. ¿Qué sabéis sobre la magia en el antiguo Egipto?

Hay silencio. El profesor sonríe ligeramente y se lanza a explicarnos todo lo que se conoce sobre la magia más antigua que se conoce.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, el profesor Jackson entra con pasos rápidos y expresión seria dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros. Habla un momento con ellos y todos parecen alarmarse.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO PERMITIRLO?!

-¡¿CREES QUE ES FÁCIL CONTROLAR A DITTA?! ¡SI ME HA HECHO UNA ESTATUA DE ORO Y MARFIL DE VEINTE METROS!

En todo el Gran Salón se hace el silencio. **(Quizás por eso se escucha perfectamente su conversación.)**

-Crisoelefantantina.

-¿Qué _djins_ dices ahora, Desmond?

-Una estatua de oro y marfil es conocida como crisoelefantina. Deberías saberlo, Percy, la Athenea Parthenos es de ese material. Y también el Zeus de Olimpia.

-¿Te has golpeado, colega?

-Olvidemos eso. ¿Cómo solucionamos el problema?

-Ya conoces a Ditta, es imposible deetenerla cuando se ha decido en algo como esto. Estamos condenados.

-No debe ser tan malo.

-Ah, Kanda, cómo se nota que no conoces a Ditta. Si nos atrapa somos muñecos en sus manos. Seguro que tendrá treinta o cuarenta modelos para cada uno y nos obligará a probárnoslos para hacernos fotos durante horas. Es peor que escuchar a Desmond y Sev hablar sobre pociones.

-Bien, se acabó. Nos vemos en el ensayo de esta noche.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Es mi día libre, iré al _British_ a ver la nueva exposición que hay sobre la titanoboa. ¿Vienes, Shaun?

-Sí, espera un momento.

Observo cómo ambos se levantan y se marchan hablando de cualquier cosa. **(Aunque noto un brillo oscuro en los ojos de Desmond.)**

-¿Quién será Ditta? Es la primera vez que veo a los profesores aterrorizados.

-Ni idea. Pero supongo que lo descubriremos, hablan mucho de sí mismos.

Asiento distraído y me concentro en el pudin.

Cuando el resto de alumno de otros años casi ha desaparecido del Gran Comedor hablando emocionados sobre lo que habían escuchado durante el almuerzo el profesor Uzumaki se acerca a nosotros.

-¿Habéis terminado todos? Hoy daremos la primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en el linde del bosque. Encontré algo que puede interesaros mucho.

Nos levantamos tras sus palabras, animados para descubrir lo que ha encontrado. Le seguimos de cerca y enseguida Sasuke nos adelanta corriendo y salta para subirse a la espalda del profesor. Los dos ríen y noto una ligera ondulación en el aire **(como un pulso calmado y feliz.)**

Llegamos a los primeros árboles y, sin bajar a Sasuke de su espalda, nos obseva a todos con preocupación.

-No tendréis miedo de adentraros unos veinte metros, ¿no? El nido está más o menos a esa profundidad y os aseguro que esa criatura no dejará que nada peligroso se acerque demasiado.

-¿Qué es, profesor?

Nos sonríe misterioso.

-Ya lo veréis.

Seguimos caminando. El profesor reacomoda a Sasuke en su espalda y salta sobre una piedra plana que había a un lado del camino. Nos pide silencio con un gesto de la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Luego frunce el ceño y baja a Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me ha parecido escuchar algo y prefiero tener los brazos libres.

-¿El qué?

-Podría ser un endriago o una viuda. Son los que suelen vivir en estas latitudes.

-¿Qué son?

-Se los clasifica entre los insectoides. Son bichos parecidos a las arañas con exoesqueletos de un material casi indestructible. Hacen falta las armas adecuadas y los conocimientos necesarios para acabar con ellos: una espada de plata con grabados en persa de protección y defensa. No la tengo conmigo ahora mismo, así que manteneos juntos.

Mueve la mano en un gesto decidido y un _patronus_ con forma de zorro. Rodea a Sasuke una sola vez **(lo que me parece un gesto de cariño)** y se lanza a correr hacia el castillo.

El profesor nos observa a todos y continua con decisión. Sasuke se queda detrás de todos nosotros.

Enseguida nos agachamos tras unos arbustos y el profesor se asoma para comprobar que la criatura está ahí. Sonríe ligeramente y cruza.

-Hola, pequeña, ¿cómo estás?

Escuchamos un relincho. Eso nos sorprende tanto que nos asomamos. Vemos una yegua de unicornio acostada en mitad del claro. **(¿Cómo sé que es hembra? Porque está embarazada.)**

Sacude la crin plateada y deja que el profesor le acarice entre las narinas.

-Ahora van a salir unos amigos, pequeña, pero no te harán daño. ¿Se lo permitirás?

El unicornio le golpea juguetonamente. Sasuke se acerca y se arrodilla junto a la cabeza. La yegua se gira hacia él y le golpea el estómago con suavidad.

-Aun no, preciosa, se aproximan tiempos oscuros. Pero puede que en algún momento en el futuro.

 **(Él y el profesor cruzan una mirada.)**

-¿Empezamos la clase? ¿Qué sabéis sobre los unicornios?

-Al nacer son de color dorado, a los dos años se vuelven de color plateado y el cuerno les sale a los cuatro. A los siete se vuelven blanco puro. Sus pezuñas son de oro. Su pelo puede ser utilizado en pociones, varitas o vendajes. El cuerno significa 1 en runas. Y... solo permiten que las mujeres se acerquen.

-Bien notado. Cuando una hembra está a punto de dar a luz deja que se acerque cualquiera que le pueda proporcionar seguridad o ayuda en caso necesario. A ella le quedan unas pocas horas. Esta noche Percy estará aquí y mañana tendremos un nuevo potrillo rondando por estos bosques.

El profesor acarica el cuello de la yegua. Ella sacude la cabeza y le lanza un mordisco.

-Parece que no te quiere ahora.

-Muy graciosa, pequeña.

El unicornio sacude la crin y relincha suavemente.

-¿Cómo llegó a interesarle las criauras mágicas, profesor?

El profesor Uzumaki sonríe ligeramente.

-Cuando descubrí que fui el _Jinchûriki_ del _Kyubi_.

-¿El Kyubi? Esa... es una de las bestias de cola en la mitología japonesa.

-La última vez que lo comprobé no era una criatura mitologica.

Todos nos giramos a la voz profunda que sale desde una de las ramas de un árbol. Un zorro de pelaje naranja y ojos rojos sangre nos observa con curiosidad. **(Pero lo más llamativo son las nueve colas que cuelgan tras él.)**

-Kurama, te dije que no salieras de tu jaula.

-Y yo te he dicho, mocoso, que no voy a quedarme ahí dentro cuando estamos en el bosque. ¿Cómo voy a burlarme de tu novio si solo tú puedes escucharme?

-Kurama...

-No, déjale, a ver qué se atreve a decir.

Aunque parezca imposible, el zorro **(Kyubi)** sonríe.

-El conjunto naranja te queda mejor que el azul a pesar de que no quieras admitirlo. Y deberías dejarte el pelo largo, he escuchado los pensamientos más "normales" del dobe.

-Si ese es "normal", ¿cuáles son los más extremos?

El profesor Uzumaki levanta las manos para detenerlos.

-Va~le, se acabó el _show_. Ahora tengo que hacer todo lo posible para evitar que habléis entre vosotros. A ver cómo me las ingenio...

El unicornio le empuja el hombro y el profesor sonríe. Kurama salta del árbol para sentarse junto al profesor.

-Aburrido.

El crujido de una rama al romperse nos sobresalta a todos. Sasuke acerca su mano derecha hacia la cadera. El profesor Uzumaki se levanta y nos pide a todos que nos quedemos en silencio e inmóviles con un gesto de la mano. Kyubi alza las orejas y sus colas **(que hasta ese momento se habían estado moviéndose suavemente)** se detienen.

El viento y las hojas de los árboles son el único sonido durante un instante hasta que resuena otro crujido. Justo después una criatura enorme con el aspecto de una araña acorazada aparece tras los arbustos.

Nadie se mueve hasta que el profesor lanza una especie de esfera metálica que empieza a echar humo. En cuestión de segundos estamos ocultos por una densa nube. Se escucha un grito espeluznante y agónico después de un sonido nauseabundo.

Con un soplo de viento se despeja todo el claro. El profesor está de pie junto al cuerpo del bicho gigante, una espada **(con manchas de sangre violeta)** sujeta en su mano.

-Es una kikimora. No suelen vivir tan al sur...-observa la espada-. Cerrad los ojos, ahora.

Mis compañeros lo hacen, pero yo le observo. Sus ojos azules me observan con algo que parece tristeza antes de levantar la espada sobre la cabeza y dejarla caer con fuerza sobre el exoesqueleto del monstruo. Con un crujido se abre por la mitad. Un olor a podrido se esparce en el aire.

-¿Estás absoltamente seguro de que es una kikimora? Viven en las montañas y en los valles del norte, Dianamarca y todo eso.

-Sas, puedo reconocer a una kikimora. Si está aquí significa... que algo ha cambiado su hábitat en el norte. Tendremos que enviar a alguien para que investigue-se agacha junto al cuerpo y coge una daga del cinturón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Costumbre, supongo. A Desmond le vendrán bien algunos restos para sus pociones y los tendones se pueden utilizar para vendas. La coraza es un buen refuerzo para escudos y armaduras. Y con las pinzas se pueden hacer guardas de espadas.

-¿Todo eso con un solo bicho?

-Y este es de los que menos proporcionan. Una kikimora obrera... debemos volver al castillo y trasladar al unicornio. Donde hay una hay muchas más.

-Naruto...

-No, Sasuke, yo no juego con las vidas de los demás. Todos vosotros al castillo inmediatamente. Y eso te incluye.

-¿Y el unicornio? ¿Cómo vas a llevarle tú solo?

-Tengo mis recursos. Llévales, Sas. Rápido, pueden volver a atacar.

Sasuke se muerde el labio, pero me mira y hace un gesto rápido con la cabeza. Yo asiento y empiezo a empujar a todos hacia los arbustos. Una vez tras ellos abren los ojos. **(¿Cómo han podido mantenerlos cerrados tanto tiempo?)**

-Vamos. Ya habéis oído. Todos al castillo.

Regresamos con rapidez, aunque Sasuke mira hacia atrás en varias ocasiones. En el vestíbulo nos encontramos con los otros profesores, menos el profesor Miles.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Una kikimora.

-¿Kikimora? ¿No era un endriago?

-Allen, he discutido eso con el _dobe_. Está absolutamente seguro de que era una kikimora.

-Si Nurot lo dice confiaremos en él. Pero las implicaciones que conlleva...

-¿Y el unicornio, Sasuke? ¿Está bien?

-Viene con Naruto. Habrá que organizarle un nuevo nido o algo.

-¿Vas a necesitar ayuda, Percy?

-La verdad, sí. Esta noche necesitaré agua en abundancia, así que nos instalaremos junto al lago. También me harán falta pociones y un kit de emergencia por si hay que hacer una cesárea. Y mucho café.

-¿Y con el nido?

-Mantas, almohadas, algunas plumas y ramas... Para eso hay que darse más prisa, hay que acomodar al unicornio lo antes posible. Quizás junto al haya.

-Empezaremos enseguida.

Todos los profesores suben las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¿Podemos ayudar?

El profesor Walker nos observa a todos. **(Él es el único que no ha subido a por lo que necesitan.)**

-Después de Transformaciones. Hasta entonces buscad en la biblioteca la _Teoría de la Transmutación_ de Michelle Depardieu, la señora Pince estará encantada de enseñaros las copias. No son deberes, pero os ayudarán en la clase. Vamos.

Muchos asienten con reticencia y se marchan. Ni Draco ni yo nos movemos.

-Quiero estar esta noche junto al unicornio.

-¿Por qué, Harry?

-Tengo la impresión de que va a pasar algo importante.

-Hemos organizado turnos para que alguien esté junto a Percy durante una hora cada uno. Te meteré de doce a una y de seis a siete.

-Yo también quiero estar.

-Draco... Desmond me matará si se entera.

-Yo trataré con mi padre.

Allen suspira pesadamente y se revuelve el pelo con la otra mano en la cadera.

-Estarás con Harry a las mismas horas. Dormiréis en nuestra Sala Común, para que esteis cerca cuando os despertemos. Y que conste que no pienso cargar con las consecuencias de lo que diga Desmond.

-Yo me encargo, _tío_ Allen.

 **(Draco sonríe cuando lo dice y Allen se cruza de brazos.)**

-Sí, definitivamente serás un buen hijo para Desmond. Ya te pareces a Shaun en eso de "engatusar", como le gusta decir. Creo que es el único británico que utiliza esa palabra.

-Bueno, tío Allen, nos vemos después de la cena-Draco me coge del brazo y tira de mí hacia las escaleras-. Vámonos antes de que cambie de idea.

En cuanto llegamos a un pasillo solitario cercano a la biblioteca nos detenemos en un ataque de risa. Yo me inclino sobre mis rodillas y él se apoya en mi hombro mientras reimos sin parar.

En algún momento nos detenemos, pero no nos separamos. Él me observa con sus ojos grises, más cercanos que nunca antes. Se sonroja inexplicablemente y se aparta un solo paso hacia atrás.

-¿Vas a la biblioteca?

 **(Mientras pregunta eso se recoge el pelo tras la oreja.)**

-Claro, ¿vienes?

-Por supuesto, tío Allen ya nos ha mandado deberes.

-Tendré que acostumbrarme a que los profesores sean tus tíos.

Me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tengo que llamarte tío Harry a partir de ahora?

 **(Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. En el peor sentido posible.)**

-Olvídalo, hemos estudiado juntos desde los once años, sería raro.

-Bueno, en cierto modo eres mi tío. Ahora eres uno de los Ocho y ellos se consideran hermanos...

-Todavía no soy uno de ellos, no hasta que encuentre a mi pareja y alcance todo mi potencial mágico.

Observo el exterior ausente. **(Siento su mirada acerada.)**

-¿Vamos?

Empezamos a caminar hacia la biblioteca. Una vez frente a las grandes puertas él se detiene. Yo le observo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Acabo de recordar que los chicos me recomendaron un libro para saber sobre el _Conmutare_. Cómo se llamaba... ¿ _De hominum historia geneticae mutations_?

-Yo no sé tú, pero eso me suena a libro.

Me dedica una preciosa sonrisa.

-Preguntaré a la señora Pince si lo tiene.

Entramos y nos dirigimos al mostrador.

-¿Sí?

-Estoy buscando _De hominum historia geneticae mutations_ , si recuerdo bien el título.

-Es correcto. Tenemos una copia. ¿Y usted, señor Potter?

- _Teoría de la Transmutación._

-Venid conmigo, os mostraré dónde están.

La señora Pince sale de detrás de su escritorio y nos guía entre la multitud de libros. En la sección de Transformaciones coge un libro y me lo entrega. **(En la portada hay una copa de cristal con una serpiente enrollada en el cuello.)** Luego coge con más cuidado uno más ancho y se lo da a Draco.

-Cuidado con este, señor Miles. Samael, un gran benefactor de esta escuela, lo donó con la condición que solo las personas que han sufrido el _Conmutare Genes_ puedan tocarlo. De momento solo usted tiene el derecho de leerlo.

La miramos asombrados. **(¿Lo sabe todo?)**

-¿Cómo...?

-Soy bibliotecaria, caballeros, si no supiera lo que ocurre a los alumnos de este castillo pondría en peligro a mis queridos libros. Y el profesor Bromson ha estado consultando algunos libros de difícil adquisición que están en esta biblioteca gracias a Samael. Cada uno tiene unas condiciones precisas y son tantos que le entregué la lista completa. Hizo un comentario desafortunado en referencia al _De historia_ y luego me contó toda la historia. Le sorprendió que también conociera a Samael.

 **(Creo que eso es lo más largo que le he escuchado decir.)**

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es exactamente Samael?

-Un benefactor de la escuela. Muchos de los materiales que utilizais están comprados con sus donaciones, sobre todo los ingredientes de pociones. Y también las reparaciones de la batalla han sido pagadas por él.

-Pensaba que había sido el Ministerio.

La señora Pince hace un gesto con la mano.

-Al Ministerio no le importamos nada. ¿Para qué preocuparse del lugar donde se forman sus futuros trabajadores? ¿A quién le interesa que nuestro futuro dependa de las enseñanzas que se administran entre estas paredes? No, caballeros, al Ministerio le importa el dinero y solo el dinero... ¿Tenéis todo lo que necesitais?

-De momento sí, señora Pince. Gracias por su ayuda.

-Si necesitais algo, a sabéis dónde estoy.

Camina hasta desaparecer tras una esquina.

-Ha sido una conversación interesante.

-Mucho...

Decidimos unirnos a Ron y Hermione en su mesa para leer los libros. Mione nos saluda con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estábais?

-Hablando con el profesor. Le hemos pedido que podamos ayudar esta noche con el unicornio.

-¿Y os ha dejado?

Draco ríe ligeramente.

-Por supuesto, soy un Slytherin, siempre me salgo con la mía.

-A no ser que un Griffindor se interponga en tu camino.

Cruzamos miradas hasta que él me saca la lengua en un gesto infantil. **(Está adorable con esa cara.)**

Empezamos a leer. En algún momento las palabras empiezan a nadar en mi mente. Bostezo y me apoyo en un codo.

-¿Sabes algo sobre antroponimia, Granger?

-¿Por qué preguntas, Malfoy?

-Hay un nombre que me suena mucho, pero no consigo encuadrarlo.

-¿Cuál es?

-Samael.

-Samael... Creo que sé dónde encontrarlo.

Hermione se levanta repentinamente y regresa a los pocos minutos con un libro bastante grueso.

-¿ _Clasificación de ángeles y arcángeles_? ¿En serio, Mione?

-Mi tía abuela es una cristiana muy devota y cuando era niña me solía contar las historias de los ángeles. Veamos...-abre el índice y luego va pasando páginas y páginas hasta detenerse en una en concreto. Le da la vuelta al libro y parpadeo sorprendido.

En la página de la izquierda hay un dibujo de un hombre de pelo rojo agitado por el viento y unas grandes alas de color negro que nacen de sus homóplatos. Una túnica rasgada cuelga de sus caderas. En su mano derecha sujeta una guadaña de oro y plata. En el fondo se puede distinguir un campo de batalla con miles de muertos y heridos.

En la página de la derecha el título es el nombre del ángel en color rojo: Samael. El texto es corto, escrito en una caligrafía medieval muy recargada.

Empiezo a leer en voz alta.

 _Samael es conocido como el Ángel de la Muerte por la mayoría de las personas, pero en origen era el Ángel de la Fuerza y el jefe del Quinto Cielo. Fue uno de los ángeles que ayudaron a Lucifer, también conocido como Satán o Satanás, en su revelión contra Dios y las fuerzas puras._

 _Tras la Caída, Dios le castigó con el peso de la Muerte por haber asesinado a sangre fría a todos sus seres queridos. Gracias a ese castigo ostenta la posición a la izquierda de Satanás como su mejor y más implacable guerrero._

 _Nadie jamás le ha vencido._

 **(Un escalofrío recorre mi columna de abajo a arriba. ¿Por qué una persona con este nombre es un benefactor de la escuela?)**

De repente Timcampy se estrella contra la cabeza de Ron.

-Le habrá enviado el profesor Walker para avisarnos de que vayamos a clases. Vamos a dejar los libros.

Nos levantamos y pronto nos reunimos con el resto de nuestros compañeros frente al aula de Tranformaciones.

* * *

Tras la cena volvemos a la Sala Común de los profesores para el ensayo del coro. El profesor Uzumaki está sentado en un sofá moderno con unos cascos a todo volumen mientras lee atentamente las nuevas partituras. El profesor Walker habla con los profesores Miles y Li.

Los profesores Jackson, Bromsson y Takahashi no están en ningún lado. **(Entiendo lo de Percy, pero al menos uno de los otros dos tiene que estar aquí.)**

-¿Todos listos? Entonces comencemos. Hoy tendréis que elegir una canción al azar de la pecera que va a traer Inuyasha en cualquier momento, si se digna a aparecer.

-¿Solo una, profesor?

-Bueno, si vamos a dar un concierto en Navidad no tendremos tiempo de preparar más de una cada uno.

-¿Un concierto?

-No intentéis hacerle cambiar de idea, una vez que Allen se empeña en algo es imposible que retroceda.

Sonrío ligeramente a las palabras del profesor Li.

-Shao, que la volvemos a tener.

Ahora sí que reimos todos. El profesor Takahashi entra jadeando y apoya las manos en las rodillas.

-No vuelvo a... ir corriendo... a Hogsmade... a por una estúpida... pecera...

-¿La tienes o no?

-Por supuesto, _oroka_.

Le lanza una pecera redondeada de cristal **(** **de gran tamaño** **)** y el profesor Walker la situa en un soporte sobre el piano. Con un gesto de la mano se llena de pequeños papelitos.

-Bien, empecemos. Por orden de lista os acercareis y sacareis una sola papeleta. Hay algunas canciones que necesitan de varias voces, por lo que el nombre está repetido. Y por supuesto todas están encantadas por géneros e intenciones del alumno. Por ejemplo, _Or nah_ no va a salir a ningún chico que sea tímido. ¿Vamos?

Uno a uno nos levantamos. Pronto llega mi turno y me levanto. Observo los papeles en la pecera y uno de ellos parece resaltar. Estiro mi mano para cogerlo. En su interior solo hay tres palabras. **(** _ **Any other way**_ **.)**

Vuelvo a mi cojín junto a Draco e intercambiamos papeletas.

-¿ _Sing me to sleep_? ¿De qué irá?

-Ni idea.

-Atención todos. Ahora que tenéis una canción cada uno diré en voz alta las parejas o grupos para repartir la letra-no me interesa ninguno de ellos, hasta que Hermione se levanta junto a Hannah, Padma y Pansy Parkinson-. Vosotras tenéis _Lightning_. Bien, estas son las letras divididas. Cada color es una de vosotras, está especificado abajo. La siguiente es...

Hermione se sienta junto a Ron y observa su canción.

-En su grupo hay una de cada casa.

 **(Cierto. No será a propósito. ¿O sí?)**

-Más tarde os daré unos cascos para que aprendais los ritmos de vuestras canciones. Ahora aprendereis a enfocar la voz y hablar con el estómago. Yo no soy experto en ese tema, así que el actor os dará la clase. Naruto. ¡Naruto!

El profesor Uzumaki se quita los cascos.

-¿Qué quieres, Al?

El profesor Walker suspira y sacude la cabeza.

-Nunca debí darte esos cascos... La clase, Naru. Eres el actor, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, sí... ¿Ya?

-Por favor, que alguien le golpee. Si lo hago yo le parto el cuello.

El profesor Miles le lanza un cojín.

-Vale, vale. Empecemos-se levanta y se cruza de brazos-. Está claro que el teatro y la música tienen muy poco que ver. Pero hay algo común y eso es lo que voy a enseñaros. Tenéis que amplificar la voz y aprender a respirar con el estómago. Os daré las pautas, peor más allá de ello cada uno estáis por vuestra cuenta-situa una mano sobre su estómago, justo bajo el diafragma-. Primero tenéis que llenar los pulmones de aire hasta que no podáis más, sientiendo cómo se estira el diafragma. Luego tenéis que soltarlo lentamente en las primeras veces. Para practicar podéis tumbaros y colocar un libro sobre el estómago y levantarlo solo con la respiración. Con el tiempo respirareis de esa forma naturalmente. Cuendo eso ocurra también hablaréis con el estómago. Y... eso es todo.

Otro cojín golpeó su cabeza.

 **(Definitivamente los cojines son buenas armas arrojadizas.)**

-¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-Me apetecía golpearte. Eragon tiene que estar de vuelta pronto y es tu turno.

-Entonces me voy bajando. Si veis a Sas decidle que dormiré en el sofá.

-¿Ya te has vuelto a pelear con él? Eso le va más a Allen y Kanda.

-Si seguís así, alguien no va a pasar de esta noche...

-¿Y serás tú, Al?

El profesor Walker lanza una mirada de muerte al profesor Takahashi.

-Sí, yo me largo antes de que empiece la auténtica pelea.

El profesor Uzumaki sale de la Sala Común.

-Bien, se terminó el ensayo por hoy. Practicad siempre que podáis. A partir de ahora las clases de coro no son obligatorias para todos, a lo largo de la mañana llamaré a algunos para ayudarles con sus canciones. Dormid bien.

Con eso los otros alumos se van marchando. **(Yo abrazo a Hermione con fuerza.)**

-Bien, ahora creo que tenemos que hablar.

Observo a Desmond y luego a Draco.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Te has ofrecido para un turno de noche con el unicornio.

-Sí. ¿Y?

-Draco, la noche es peligrosa, puede pasar de todo.

-No soy un niño indefenso, tengo dieciocho años, puedo defenderme mejor que bien.

-No lo dudo, pero no pienso arriesgarme a perderte antes incluso de que te conviertas en mi familia.

Draco sonríe ligeramente.

-No estaré solo. El tío Percy y Harry estarán conmigo, _papá_.

 **(Eso realmente toca la fibra sensible de Desmond. Draco es bastante bueno en esto de manipular a la gente.)**

-Vale, pero a la mínima señal de peligro regresas dentro.

Draco salta para abrazarle.

-Trato hecho.

Los ojos avellana me atraviesan.

-Y tú, Harry, protégele.

Solo puedo asentir. **(Pero en el fondo sé que le habría protegido sin que lo dijera.)**

* * *

Acaricio la crin del unicornio con cuidado. Ella está tumbada en un montón de plumas, hojas y ramitas. Percy le ha recogido la larga cola en una trenza para apartarla del camino una vez que empiece el nacimiento de la cría.

Draco está sentado a mi lado, con una manta a cuadros escoceses por encima de los hombros y una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos.

Percy está cerca de los cuartos traseros con los brazos cruzados en una profunda meditación. Dirige sus ojos verde mar a la cría nonata.

-Por mucho que intente descubrir algo, no lo consigo. Debo estar oxidado...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tengo una conexión muy profunda con los equinos, igual que Des con las águilas, Inu con los perros o Naru con los zorros. Puedo entenderles y adivinar su género antes incluso de su nacimiento. Lo he estado intentando todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, pero hay interferencias. La cría debe ser de raza mixta, son las únicas ocasiones en las que no puedo adivinar. La cuestión es: ¿de qué raza es su padre? Puede ser un thestral, un abraxan, un aethonan o un granian. También añadiría a la lista los pegasos si no fueran exclusivos del continente. Bueno... solo nos queda esperar.

De repente un patronus con forma de terrier se desliza hasta nosotros y se escucha la voz de Ron.

- _¡Harry! ¡Hermione tiene una pesadilla! ¡Rápido!_

Sin pensarlo, salgo corriendo hacia el castillo. **(Pero detrás mía escucho los pasos inconfundibles de Draco.)**

Entramos a toda velocidad en nuestra Sala Común y subimos de dos en dos la escalera a su habitación. Solo basta un rápido vistazo para hacerme con la situación. Ron intenta sujetas los brazos sangrantes de Hermione para que no pueda seguir rascando la cicatriz en su brazo. Hay gritos y mordeduras por todos lados.

Me lanzo a sujetarla junto a Ron.

-¡Hermione! ¡Despierta, por favor!

Poco a poco dejar de agitarse y se abraza a mí con fuerza. Ron y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Él sacude la cabeza.

-Tú siempre has sabido consolarla mejor que yo.

Miro a mi amiga y respiro hondo.

-Estás a salvo, Mione. Ron y yo estamos contigo-mientras hablo le curo los arañazos del brazo con un hechizo sin palabras-. Era solo una pesadilla, no pasa nada. Ahora estás con nosotros y no vamos a irnos. Tranquila. Estás bien. Nadie va a hacerte daño. Estamos aquí.

Pronto vuelve a dormirse contra mi hombro. **(Creo que ni se ha dado cuenta de que se ha despertado.)** Ayudo a Ron a subirla a la única cama en la habitación y me despido de él. Cuando me giro para salir, veo a Eragon observarme con aprobación. Junto a él está Draco apoyado en la pared con la cabeza baja.

-¿Todo bien, Harry?

Cierro la puerta con cuidado.

-Ahora sí, al menos. Y creo que por el resto de la noche. Ron puede hacerse cargo si esto se repite hoy.

-Bien. Has actuado rápido.

-Aun si hubiera actuado más lento, solo yo sé cómo calmar a Hermione.

-No he visto que hayas hecho algo diferente.

-En realidad... está acostumbrada a mí para calmarse. Después del suceso que le provoca las pesadillas, Ron estaba demasiado traumatizado para hacerse cargo. Me encargué de los dos a la vez.

Eragon asiente.

-Entonces me vuelvo a la Sala Común.

-Nosotros terminaremos nuestro turno antes de regresar.

-Nos vemos luego.

Se marcha lentamente **(no sin lanzarle una mirada preocupada a Draco.)** Yo también le miro.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Quién te cuida a ti, Harry?

Su pregunta, dicha con una voz suave, me sorprende.

-Nadie, pero porque yo lo he elegido así.

-¿Puedo ser yo?

Frunzo el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Se estremece, sacude la cabeza y empieza a caminar hacia el exterior. Yo le detengo sujetándole por el brazo.

-Draco...

Me vuelve a sorprender acercándose a mí a toda velocidad y besándome. Enseguida le abrazo con fuerza y aumento la intensidad del beso. **(Sabe a menta y chocolate.)** Antes de darme cuenta le he atrapado contra la pared y sujeto uno de sus muslos con mi mano derecha. La izquierda está perdida en alguna parte de su cadera. Él sujeta mi pelo con las dos manos, controlando el ángulo de nuestros labios.

Nos separamos a por aire, pero yo me desplazo hacia su mandíbula para mordisquearla y besarla. Escucho su respiración agitada en mi oído. **(Nunca antes había escuchado una melodía tan hermosa.)**

Respiro el olor a rosas de su cuello y trazo una línea hasta sus labios para besarle de nuevo.

Es él quien me detiene apretando las manos en mi pelo.

-No... no podemos... tú tienes un compañero...

-Me da igual. Ahora solo existes tú.

Vuelvo a besarle. Ahora él gira la cabeza para evitarlo.

-Por favor...

Cierro los ojos y aprieto la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Empezaste tú, Draco.

-Fue un impulso. Sé que no podré hacer esto cuando encuentres a tu pareja.

 **(Contra eso no puedo discutir.)** Junto nuestras frentes y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-Siento que lo nuestro habría sido completamente diferente si hubiera cruzado aquella puerta.

-Pero no lo hiciste y no te culpo por ello. Cualquiera se habría aterrorizado con esa propuesta de su enemigo.

Cierro los ojos.

-Ojalá la hubiera cruzado.

Sus manos se deslizan a mis mejillas.

-Es pasado. Por mucho que lo desees, no podrás cambiarlo-me sonríe dulcemente-. Pero no importa, seguiremos siendo amigos ocurra lo que ocurra.

Baja la pierna despacio y me empuja con suavidad. **(Siento un escalofrío cuando me separo de su calor.)** Regresamos junto al unicornio y Percy justo a tiempo para que él nos pida el kit de emergencia para cesárea.

Es Draco quien actua rápido esta vez. Yo observo el estado de la futura madre. El sudor hace que su pelaje parezca más gris y apagado. Sus ojos están brillantes con dolor y miedo y mantiene las orejas hacia atrás.

Me arrodillo junto a la cabeza y acaricio su cuello.

-Tranquila, pequeña, no va a pasar nada.

-Draco, prepara una inyección de veinte mililitros de anestesia local.

No quiero mirar lo que está pasando. **(Ella me necesita más ahora.)**

-Listo.

-Prepara el bisturí y el cuchillo de plata. Están esterilizados. Ten a mano también las vendas y gasas. Harán falta muchas.

-¿Y las mantas para la cría?

-También.

La yegua se agita incómoda cuando le ponen la inyección.

-Tranquila.

-Cinco minutos antes de empezar la operación.

-¿Por qué cesárea?

-La cría no está bien posicionada y puede morir si sigue ahí dentro. La madre está sufriendo más de lo que debería-siento sus ojos en mí-. Espero que puedas soportar la sangre y las vísceras, Draco. Tengo el presentimiento que Harry no.

-No es que no pueda soportarlo, es que prefiero no verlo. Al menos no de una criatura tan pura como esta.

-Haces bien. Naru me ha contado que tú sí viste el interior de la kikimora. Con eso has tenido sufiente durante un tiempo. Creo que ya está. Pásame el bisturí, haré la incisión de guía.

Miro los ojos del unicornio y no veo que sienta ningún dolor durante todo el proceso.

-¡Ay!

Me giro enseguida para ver a Draco con el cuchillo de plata en una mano y un corte en la otra. **("Que tu elemento te guíe hasta esa persona que está destinada a compartir tu vida. Con filo de plata y gotas de rubí le reconocerás." Un corte con un cuchillo de plata. Mierda. Es él.)**

Cruzo miradas con Percy. **(Él también lo ha visto.)** Vuelve a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Justo cuando escucho a Percy decirle a Draco que acerque agua para lavar a la cría, la madre empieza a descomponerse en pequeñas motas de luz.

 **(Frente a mis ojos, el unicornio desaparece, dejando tras de sí unas cuantas flores de color blanco.)**

-¿Qué...?

-Por esto no quería hacer la cesárea. Ella ha dado su propia vida para que su cría pueda vivir la suya. Este es el mayor sacrificio que puede hacer una madre-coloca la mano justo donde estaba la cabeza de ella-. Descansa ahora, pequeña valiente, yo cuidaré de tu hija para que conozca tu sacrificio por ella.

Se levanta con cuidado y coge a la cría de los brazos de Draco.

-¿Tú estás bien? Antes te cortaste.

-Sí, solo he tenido que lanzar un pequeño hechizo de sanación. Pero... hay algo que me extraña. Aun a pesar de la sangre he visto la coloración de la cría. Es negra.

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

-Los unicornios son dorados, los abraxan y los granina son blancos, los aethonan son castaños y los thestral no tienen pelo. El pelaje negro... tengo un presentimiento sobre esto.

Empezamos a recoger los instrumentos para limpiarlos. **(Aunque la sangre plateada ha desaparecido junto al unicornio.)**

Miramos al profesor arrodillado en el agua y limpiando a la cría de la sangre materna. Nos acercamos despacio.

-¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

-Honore.

La cría sacude la cabeza y nos salpica a todos. Se intenta poner de pie y Percy la ayuda. Da unos primeros pasos tambaleantes y se cae una vez, pero pronto está de nuevo caminando.

-Parece luchadora.

-Por supuesto. Es un pegaso.

-¿No dijiste antes que eliminabas los pegasos de la ecuación porque son del contienente?

-Uno no, mi propio pegaso, Blackjack. Los chicos y yo llegamos hace seis semanas para ayudar con la reconstrucción y organizar el curso. Blackjack vino conmigo, desapareció en el bosque y no volví a verlo hasta la mañana siguiente. Esta es su hija. Ahora a ver si puede subir las escaleras.

Le palmea suavemente el lomo y se levanta. La cría le sigue a tropiezos, aunque poco a poco se estabiliza y acaba trotando a su lado.

Draco sonríe brevemente y camina tras ellos. Yo le observo un momento. **(El suave movimiento de su pelo, el balanceo casi imperceptible de sus caderas, los pasos delicados y elegantes. Alguien tan perfecto como él es mi pareja destinada, la persona por la que siento el amor más puro que existe.**

 **Ahora la cuestión es: ¿cómo se lo digo a Desmond?)**


	6. El hombre misterioso II

El hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza con un gran bostezo. Vestía únicamente con unos boxers verde esmeralda. Entró en su preciada cocina y lo primero que hizo fue encender la máquina de café.

Abrió un armario y sacó unas cuantas rebanadas de pan, magdalenas de chocolate y galletas de avena. Lo dejó todo sobre el mostrador y abrió el frigorífico para coger mantequilla, mermelada y queso cremoso. Con un gesto de la mano una gran bandeja voló desde una de las alacenas hasta la encimera.

Empezó a tostar el pan y terminó de hacer el café antes de ponerlo en la cafetera de porcelana que le había regalado un viejo amigo en su última reunión. Mientras cogía los platos para el desayuno, el teléfono innalámbrico sonó sorprendiéndole.

Reguló mágicamente la temperatura de la tostadora y lo cogió.

-¿Diga?

- _Hey, Sammy._

-Hola, Mefis.

- _¿Cómo sabías que era yo?_

-Eres el único que se atreve a llamarme así. ¿Qué pasa?

- _¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi viejo amigo?_

-Mefis, son las seis de la mañana. ¿Dónde _djins_ estás para sonar tan feliz?

- _En una fiesta en Islandia. Estoy en una sauna con nueve preciosas modelos en ropa interior extremadamente pequeña_ -la voz se escuchó un poco lejana- _. Espera un momento, preciosa, déjame terminar esta llamada._

El hombre pelirrojo sonrió y le dió la vuelta a las tostadas.

-Veo que estás ocupado, ¿no es mejor que hablemos luego?

- _No, en realidad hay un motivo para que quiera hablar contigo_ -la voz se volvió repentinamente seria- _. Fer quiere reunir de nuevo al grupo, hay un golpe que quizás te interese. El premio para ti es metal diamantino._

El hombre pelirrojo puso las tostadas en los platos con parsimonia.

-Metal diamantino... ¿vamos a robar el Museo Nacional de Tokio?

- _¿Eso significa que te apuntas?_

El hombre sonrió ligeramente.

-Por supuesto. Llevo tiempo con un proyecto en mente. Llámame cuando sepas más.

- _Hecho. Ah, por cierto, deberías darle tu número a alguien más del grupo. No quiero tener que contactar contigo en los momentos más inoportunos._

-Fer te ha llamado poco antes de que tú lo hicieras conmigo.

- _Ya, pero es Fer, es el jefe. No se le puede colgar. ¿Cómo puedes tratarle como al resto del grupo?_

-Te recuerdo que el nombre de Samael no es por nada, Mefistófeles.

Durante un momento hubo un silencio tenso en la línea.

- _Bien... te llamaré para la reunión. Nos vemos._

El hombre colgó y terminó con el desayuno justo a tiempo para recibir a sus tres ayudantes en el laboratorio. Dos hombres y una mujer.

-Buenos días.

La mujer rubia de ojos azules sonrió dulcemente al hombre pelirrojo.

-Buenos días, jefe. ¿Te ayudo a poner la mesa?

-Gracias, solo tienes que llevar eso. Yo me encargo del café.

La rubia cogió la bandeja con los dulces y se la llevó a la mesa, donde ya estaban sentados los dos hombres. Uno de ellos sonreía suavemente al otro, que tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta. El primero de ellos tenía el pelo castaño en bucles muy marcados y ojos ambarinos y el segundo tenía el pelo negro liso y ojos rojos.

El hombre pelirrojo llevó la cafetera y cuatro tazas a juego.

-¿Por qué no te has desecho todavía de esto?

El pelinegro miró con disgusto el juego de café.

-Es el juego de té del último zar de Rusia, me lo regaló un viejo amigo. No puedo deshacerme de él.

-¿Cómo lo consiguió?

El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente.

-Secreto profesional.

-Thorn, deja de molestar al jefe.

-Si no molestara a alguien no sería él, Saphira.

-Deja la ironía, Fírnen, no es lo tuyo.

El jefe rió mientras se sentaba y se servía un café con leche y mucha azúcar. Bebió tranquilamente mientras observaba a sus ayudantes hablar entre ellos.

Cuando el hombre castaño terminó el último trozo de su galleta, el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo van los experimentos?

La rubia se puso repentinamente seria.

-El sujeto 1E está preparado para despertar.

-Bien, le despertaremos cuando el sujeto 2E también lo haga. Me parece cruel que sigan separados.

El pelinegro bebió un sorbo de su café negro.

-Estamos teniendo problemas con el 4S, no conseguimos encontrar la cadena de ADN para las alas.

-Usad el del 5S. ¿Qué hay del 6I?

-Evoluciona favorablemente según los resultados previstos.

-¿Los sujetos 3D y 4D se han puesto en contacto?

-Aun no. Suponemos que es demasiado arriesgado.

El pelirrojo asintió distraído.

-Entonces no hay nada que nos retrase más, empecemos con el trabajo del día.

Los cuatro salieron de la cocina sin recoger, el pelirrojo había contratado a personas para eso, y se dirigieron al ala oeste de la mansión, donde estaban los laboratorios.

Se pusieron unas batas blancas, se desinfectaron las manos antes de ponerse guantes estériles y entraron por la puerta de seguridad.

El pelirrojo caminó directamente a los grandes tanques de líquido nitrogenado donde se contenían los sujetos. Todos ellos respiraban gracias a las mascarillas que tapaban sus bocas y narices. Se detuvo frente a uno en concreto, con un número y una letra grabados en una placa de metal en la base del tanque.

El pelo largo del hombre del interior flotaba a su alrededor y el collar con perlas separadas se movía en su cuello. Una venda de color blanco ocultaba sus ojos, pero aparte de eso solo unos pantalones blancos ajustados ocultaban su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo observó atentamente su experimento y luego estudió las gráficas en la pantalla digital acoplada al tanque.

-Todo parece estable, solo tengo que estudiar unos ojos similares a los tuyos, amigo. Tranquilo, será rápido e indoloro.

-Parece que describes una forma de matar, jefe. Es espeluznante.

-¿Por quién vais a empezar hoy?

-Por el 4E. Luego nos centraremos en los 1I, 3I, 6I y 3S.

-Todas las damas... bien, proceded. Yo me centraré en los 2E, 5I y 6S.

-Como quieras jefe.

-Pero antes voy a llamar a Sev, a ver si puede examinar los ojos que necesitamos. Y por supuesto saldré pronto para empezar con el almuerzo. ¿De dónde saco tanto tiempo?

La rubia sonrió.

-Si no lo sabes tú, estamos acabados. Ahora venga, a trabajar.

-Sí, jefa.

Los dos rieron y la rubia se alejó hacia los otros ayudantes. El pelirrojo se acercó al teléfono que había en la pared junto a la puerta. Pulsó varios botones y esperó pacientemente a que el otro hombre lo cogiera, lo que podía tardar unos segundos o varios minutos.

Por suerte fue menos de un minuto.

- _¿Qué djins quieres ahora, Samael?_

-Ya que vas a Hogwarts, a ver si puedes examinar los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha. Te enviaré el material que necesitas.

- _¿Y si no puedo?_

-Entonces he desperdiciado cinco años en crear un experimento que no puede completarse porque me faltan esos datos. Tendría la opción de despertarle sin los ojos, pero lo más lógico sería desintegrar sus moléculas y empezar de cero para unos ojos normales, lo que me llevaría otros cinco años. Para entonces el mundo habrá desaparecido.

El otro hombre se quedó en silencio.

- _Bien, insistiré. ¿Algo más?_

-Ah, sí. Felicita a Kanda de mi parte.

- _¿Por qué?_

-Él lo sabrá. Nos vemos luego.

El pelirrojo colgó y observó al sujeto 1N desde lejos. Lanzó un suspiro agotado y se frotó la frente.

-¿Jefe?

-Estoy bien, Firnen. Solo un poco sobrepasado con todo. A partir de ahora todo lo que he hecho tendrá una consecuencia directa sobre el futuro. Si fallamos, será todo culpa mía.

-Samael...

El pelirrojo sonrió tranquilizador al castaño.

-No pasa nada. Seguiré en pie en el frente hasta mi último aliento. Y cuando caiga me llevaré a tantos enemigos como pueda. ¿Empezamos con los experimentos?


	7. Personas muertas y vampiros vivos

Honore se mueve alegremente entre todos mientras esperamos al profesor Jackson para la clase de Runas. Me golpea con el hocico y relincha suavemente. Yo le rasco tras las orejas. Luego trota hacia Draco para pedirle el mismo tratamiento. **(Definitivamente está muy unida a nosotros dos porque estuvimos ahí junto a Percy.)**

Draco y yo cruzamos miradas y soy yo quien se aparta.

 **(Todavía no le he dicho que él es mi pareja. Solo los Ocho lo sabemos, aunque hemos evitado contárselo a Desmond. Es capaz de matarme o al menos evitar que pueda tener hijos.)**

El profesor Jackson aparece por la esquina del pasillo.

-Lo siento, acaba de llegar un viejo conocido y me he entretenido más de la cuenta. ¿A qué estáis esperando? Todos adentro.

Abre la puerta con un gesto de la mano. Honore se acerca a su lado y los dos esperan a que los alumnos entremos.

Los cascos de la cría de pegaso resuenan en las paredes mientras se dirigen a la mesa principal.

-Bien, ¿qué hicimos la vez pasada?

-Estudiamos la fonética del Clásico.

-Ah, cierto. Ahora os pasaré unos pergaminos con textos en alfabeto Clásico. Hay varios errores, tenéis que encontrarlos y marcarlos, definiendo también cuál sería la respuesta correcta. Por supuesto podéis mirar los apuntes de ayer. Empezad.

Los pergaminos aparecen frente a todos. El profesor se sienta en su mesa y saca un libro de algún lado. Honore se pasea por todos lados siendo rascada, acariciada y mimada por todos los alumnos.

En algún momento la puerta se abre repentinamente y el profesor Uzumaki entra.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora, Naru?

-Puedo aguantar un año en una isla en mitad del Pacífico, ocho meses infiltrado en el tráfico de armas químicas, cinco semanas peleado con Sas y tres días sin comida ni agua, pero no puedo escuchar ni cinco minutos más la conversación de esos dos. Me están volviendo loco. ¿Por qué cada vez que se reúnen terminan hablando sobre pociones?

-Son pocionistas, Naru, no saben hablar de otra cosa. ¿Shaun ha dicho algo?

-Él ha sido el primero en huir de la Sala Común.

-Inteligente. Se nota que vive con Desmond. ¿Y el resto?

-Kanda y Sasuke se han ido al bosque a entrenar, Allen se ha puesto los cascos, Eragon y Shaoran se han ido a Londres e Inuyasha se ha encerrado en el invernadero.

-¿Y tú tenías que venir a molestarme?

-Mis opciones eran Kurama o tú, y no estoy de humor para sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre mi vida privada.

-Ah, sí. Te entiendo. Mi primo es igual conmigo.

-¿Cuál de todos?

-El hijo del tío Z.

-Repito: ¿cuál de todos?

-El legítimo poco inteligente.

-¿Al que derrotaste en un duelo de espadas cuando tenías doce años aunque él es un maestro en el manejo de las armas?

-Exactamente.

-Al menos puedes vengarte con lo de Dita.

-Ese chisme ya está viejo. Pero al menos cuento con la ayuda del marido.

-Algo es algo...

El profesor Uzumaki se sienta en la ventana abierta. **(Su pelo rubio se agita con el viento.)** Honore se acerca a su lado con algo de timidez y el profesor le rasca tras las orejas.

-¿Puedes dejarme el Cadillac esta noche, Pers?

-¿Dónde vas?

-Me llevo a Sas a cenar a Londres. Hoy es el aniversario del día que nos conocimos.

-Claro. Lo tengo en Nueva York, pero le pediré a Herms que me lo envíe. Podrá llegar en un par de horas.

-Gracias.

Me centro en mi texto. **(Creo que debería hacer algo en esta clase.)**

-¿Podemos hablar luego, Harry?

Asiento sin mirar a Draco. **(Está claro el motivo. Todavía huelo las rosas de su piel y siento el sabor de chocolate y menta de sus labios.)**

* * *

-¿Qué sabéis sobre los vampiros?

Con esa pregunta el profesor Takahashi inicia la clase de Estudio de demonio necrófagos **(que se centra en todos menos en los que comen cadáveres.)**

Por supuesto Hermione levanta la mano a toda velocidad.

-Son personas extremadamente pálidas que necesitan sangre para sobrevivir. Son fotosensibles, intolerantes al ajo y no pueden reflejarse. Solo se puede acabar con ellos decapitándolos, incinerándolos o clavándoles una estaca en el corazón.

-Bien. Ahora olvidad todo eso. Los vampiros supremos pueden estar al sol todo el tiempo que quieran, no necesitan beber sangre, pueden comer ajo y la mayoría son vanidosos, por lo que están mucho tiempo mirándose al espejo. También es casi imposible acabar con ellos. Tienen una tasa de regeneración bastante alta en comparación con otras especies vampíricas. Son inmunes a venenos, enfermedades y algunas emociones, como la compasión.

Las puertas se abren repentinamente.

-¡Eso sí que no voy a dejártelo pasar, Takahashi!

 **(Reconozco esa voz...)** Una figura oscura se abalanza a toda velocidad hacia el profesor y ambos caen tras la mesa. Un golpe sordo, una queja del profesor y una risa del otro hombre es lo único que escuchamos.

-Oh, vamos, la última vez hiciste un comentario sarcástico sobre los _hanyou_ , te lo merecías.

-Eso no es excusa para decirlo en mitad de una clase. Ni siquiera yo hice un comentario de ese estilo en mis casi veinte años de enseñanza.

-Porque eres un viejo cascarrabias, Sev. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Otro golpe.

-Eso no se pregunta al rey de los vampiros supremos, gilipollas.

-¿Cómo te puedes llamar rey si estás a las órdenes de ese al que llamas Sam?

Se escucha un resoplido. Un hombre vestido completamente de negro se levanta y se peina hacia atrás el pelo también negro con los dedos. Nos observa a todos con ojos rojos, vuelve a mirar al profesor y le tiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Sam es mayor que tú y el resto juntos. Es incluso mayor que yo. Y no quieres enfrentarte a él, es aterrador cuando se lo propone.

El profesor sacude la cabeza **(** **s** **u pelo se balancea en la cola alta que lleva)** mientras se frota las costillas.

-Algún día tendrás que presentárnoslo, Severus.

-Si él quiere...

-¿Tío Severus?

El hombre de negro se gira hacia Draco y sonríe ligeramente. **(Sus colmillos son más afilados de lo común.)**

-Hola, Draco. ¿Me echabas de menos?

Draco salta a abrazarle con fuerza.

-Profesor Snape...

Snape nos mira con una ligera sonrisa.

-Olvidad lo de profesor, solo Severus. Al fin y al cabo, estoy aquí solo como demostración de mi especie.

-¿Su especie?

-Soy un vampiro supremo. Pensé que lo habías dejado claro, Yash.

-Me has golpeado antes de poder. ¿Dónde has aprendido ese golpe? Me has tenido que romper alguna costilla mínimo.

-He estado entrenando con Sam desde el final de la guerra. De algún modo tenía que bajar los kilos que gané con su repostería. Siendo debilidad por su tarta de tres chocolates afrutados.

-Se supone que eres un vampiro.

-Los supremos no necesitamos sangre para sobrevivir y nos encanta la cocina humana, sobre todo si la prepara Sam. Al menos una vez al año nos reunimos todos en Ilsit para celebrar que seguimos con vida, aunque es solo una escusa para que nos cocine-justo después se lleva un pálido dedo a los labios-. Que no se entere, me arrancaría la cabeza.

-Tendrías que cambiar de amistades.

-Sabes que vosotros también entráis en esa definición, ¿no?

-Olvídalo. Es imposible hablar contigo. Despiértame cuando termine la clase.

El profesor se sienta en su silla y coloca los pies sobre la mesa.

-Increíble, ya está dormido...-Severus y Draco se sientan en la mesa.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? Vimos cómo enterraban tu cuerpo.

-Sí, realmente me enterraron, pero esa misma noche Sam me ayudó a salir y devolver la tumba a su estado original. Me recuperé de mis heridas poco después, aunque mi voz no volverá a ser la misma.

-¿Puedo ver?

Severus levantó la barbilla para que Draco observara las cicatrices que han quedado del ataque de Nagini. **(Casi ninguna, pero son un tono más pálido que su piel, lo que ya es decir mucho.)**

-¿Y qué ocurrió con el veneno? ¿Y los recuerdos?

-Al convivir con Sam empecé a volverme inmune contra la mayoría de los venenos de serpientes, sus mascotas me mordían cada vez que caminaba por los jardines. En cuanto a los recuerdos... prefiero que hablemos de eso en privado. Ni siquiera Sam lo sabe.

Asiento y aprieto los puños bajo la mesa.

 **(Siento una mirada acerada en mí, pero no la devuelvo.)**

-Bien, empecemos con la clase oficial. Los vampiros supremos son los descendientes directos del linaje de Caín.

-¿El mismo Caín de la Biblia?

-Exactamente el mismo. Creo que tengo su diario en algún lado...

Empieza a buscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra hasta encontrar lo que busca en uno interior. Saca una vieja libreta recubierta de cuero ajado.

El profesor baja los pies y se inclina hacia delante.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

-¿ _Diario de un Vampiro_? Claro. Lo pedí prestado de la biblioteca de Sam.

-¿Biblioteca? ¿Cuántos libros tiene?

-Más de un millar, seguro. Entre ellos se cuentan originales de las bibliotecas de Alejandría y Constantinopla, manuscritos de abadias, incunables y primeras ediciones. Por supuesto también hay textos en cuneiforme, egipcio antiguo, griego clásico, latín y otros tantos idiomas muertos que no sirven para nada.

-Espera un momento. ¿Me estás diciendo que los originales no se quemaron en las bibliotecas?

-Por supuesto que no, eran copias mucho antes de que se empezara a pensar en quemarlos. Es un pasatiempo de Sam y su grupo.

-¿Son ladrones?

-De los mejores que conozco. Robaron el _Ángel Caído_ de Cabanel y todavía nadie se ha dado cuenta de que el que exponen es falso. ¿Quieres leerlo tú, Draco?

-¿Lo entenderé?

-Cierto. Déjame buscar...-coge unas gafas metálicas de otro bolsillo **(en serio, ¿cuántos bolsillos tiene esa cosa?)** y se las pasa-. Con esto podrás. Son Gafas Traductoras, podrás leer cualquier idioma.

Los ojos grises de Draco brillan con emoción. Coge las gafas, se las pone **(está super adorable con ellas)** , se recoge el pelo tras una oreja y empieza a leer.

" _Mi nombre es Caín. Muchos habrán oído hablar de mí, soy el primer hijo de Adán y Eva._

 _A pesar de haber sido desterrados del Edén, mis padres seguían en contacto con Dios, siempre hablaban al cielo y ofrecían sacrificios._

 _Dos años después de mi nacimiento, mis padres concibieron a mi hermano Abel, desde mi punto de vista, su hijo favorito._

 _Los años pasaron y nosotros crecimos. Yo tenía la edad de 22 años y mi hermano acababa de cumplir los 20._

 _Desde pequeños vimos cómo nuestros padres hablaban con Dios y le ofrecían sacrificios, por lo que se hizo costumbre que nosotros hicíeramos lo mismo._

 _Yo sacaba mis sacrificios de mi cosecha. No sabía si se podían llamar sacrificios, pero para mí lo eran ya que mis cosechas tenían puesto todo mi esfuerzo y lo hacía con toda mi voluntad._

 _Aunque desde niño llevaba haciendo ofrendas y sacrificios a Dios, él nunca me había contestado. En cambio con mi hermano siempre hablaba. Sus ofrendas eran corderos y animales de su granja._

 _Para mí estaba bien ofrecer sacrificios y ofrendas, pero ¿por qué tenía que quitar la vida a esos animales aunque sea para satisfacer a Dios?_

 _Por eso siempre odié los sacrificios que ofrecía mi hermano, incluso llegué a pensar que a Dios le gustaba que se perdieran vidas aunque sean de animales en su nombre, para satisfacer su ego._

 _A pesar de que los sacrificios que hacía mi hermano no me caían bien, seguía siendo mi hermano y tenía que aguantarlo, pero poco a poco comenzó a cambiar. Los sacrifios se iban haciendo cada vez más atroces, no se conformaba con sacrificarlos solamente, comenzaba a torturarlos y a hacerles cosas que desde mi punto de vista no tenían ningún sentido._

 _Un día no pude aguantar sus atrocidades y tuvimos una fuerte discusión que desencadenó una pelea. Siempre fui más fuerte que él, por lo que llevaba ventaja. ¿Quién iba a pensar que de un golpe caería de espaldas y se golpearía la cabeza con una piedra?_

 _Estaba devastado. Yo que apreciaba la vida, incluso la de los animales, se la había arrebatado a mi hermano._

 _Por primera vez desde mi nacimiento, pude escuchar la voz de Dios hablándome. Era una voz antigua y majestuosa, pero que me hacía temblar por el tono en el que se dirigía a mí._

" _¿¡Qué has hecho!?"_

 _No sabía qué responder. Traté de explicar todo lo sucedido muy rápido, pero mis excusas no servían de nada, después de todo él siempre hablaba con mi hermano y supongo que le quería más que a mí. No, definitivamente le quería más que a mí._

" _¡Tú, que atesoras a vida, serás condenado a vagar eternamente por la tierra y vivirás con un hambre atroz por la sangre! ¡Tú, que amas la vida de todo ser vivo, tendrás que matar para sobrevivir y ver a todos aquellos a quienes amas envejecer y morir!"_

 _Así fui condenado a vagar eternamente por la tierra matando animales y perdiéndome en un frenesí de sangre infinito, sufriendo por las vidas que quitaba y viviendo atormentado..."_

Severus le quitó repentinamente el libro.

-Hasta ahí. El resto es confidencial. Básicamente salió de su frenesí y creó a cuatro vampiros originales. Yo fui uno de ellos. Mi nombre original era... August. Dioses, hace milenios que no lo utilizaba.

-¿August? ¿En serio?

-Utilízalo y tu hermano será un gatito recién nacido en comparación con las pesadillas que te provocaré.

-Alguien se ha levantado violento hoy...

-Yash, en serio, no tengo paciencia.

-Si antes te has pasado una hora entera hablando de las propiedades de los pétalos de las flores en las pociones de rejuvenecimiento.

-No eran todas las flores, solo las rosas de un color específico pueden detener el proceso de rejuvenecimiento. Discutíamos el color adecuado.

-¿Y es?

-Seguimos entre el azul y el negro. El azul produce más efectos a corto plazo, pero el negro es el mejor a largo plazo. Los productos químicos que contienen son completamente diferentes y hay que ajustar la fórmula, así que tendremos que trabajar horas extras para tener una teoría fiable que presentar al Consejo de Pocionistas en su próxima reunión anual, que es en tres meses.

-¿Eso significa que vas a venir más a menudo? Genial, al menos las chicas no están aquí.

-Según he escuchado no pasará mucho hasta que vengan, están preocupadas por vosotros.

-Oh, venga ya, no ha pasado ni una semana.

-Tiempo más que de sobra para que os metáis en problemas. Ya hemos oído hablar sobre el problema de la kikimora.

El profesor Takahashi respira hondo. **(Parece enfadado.)**

-Algún día tendrás que decirme cómo haces eso.

-Secretos de vampiro. Ah, por cierto, Yash, ha terminado la clase.

Justo cuando termina de hablar suena el timbre. El profesor se pone en pie.

-Bien, todos al invernadero. ¿Te vienes también a Herbología?

-¿Por qué no? Tengo que esperar a que Sam me envíe el Recordador Molecular.

-No pienso ni preguntar qué es.

Severus ríe divertido. **(Nunca antes le había escuchado reír.)** Salimos hacia el invernadero.

-Es solo para uno de sus experimentos. Tiene que crear unos ojos similares a los de Sas y me ha pedido que le haga unas pruebas.

-¿Seguro que quieres enfrentarte a Naruto? Recuerda su gancho de derecha.

-Saqué a Ruto de un problema en Miami, me debe un gran favor. Un favor enorme.

-¿Miami? Sabemos que fue, pero se niega a contar lo que ocurrió.

-Con razón. Aquello fue una locura.

-¿Me dirás lo que es?

-Antes me someto a los experimentos de Sam que verme con un Sasuke enfadado buscando mi sangre.

-Sí que tuvo que ser horrible.

-Ni te imaginas.

Llegamos al vestíbulo y la directora McGonnagall se acerca para saludar a Severus.

-Es bueno verte entero, Severus.

-Lo mismo digo, Minerva.

-¿Cómo está nuestro Sam? La última noticia que tengo de él es de la guerra, cuando luchó con los gigantes en el Bosque Prohibido.

 **(¿Qué? ¿Había más gigantes?)**

-Está terminando los experimentos y su repostería sigue subiendo de calidad. Y estoy seguro que va a volver a dar un golpe con su grupo.

-Ese chico nunca cambiará... ¿Sigue en Ilsit?

-Dudo mucho que salga de ahí.

-Entonces iré a hacerle una visita. Hay algunas cosas que quiero discutir con él sobre la escuela.

-¿Por fin vas a cambiar la Sala Común de Slytherin? No digo que el fondo del lago sea horrible, pero la inundación de hace diez años puede volver a repetirse.

-Severus...

-No voy a disculparme.

-En cierto modo has acertado. Quiero construir un edificio completo para todas las Casas, para mejorar la interrelación entre los alumnos. Sé que conoce a un arquitecto.

-¿A quién no conoce?

-Cierto.

Los dos ríen.

-Nosotros nos adelantamos, Sev. Aun recuerdas dónde están los invernaderos, ¿no?

-Lárgate, Yash, antes de que decida hacerme unos nuevos guantes con piel de _hanyou_.

El profesor le lanza un gesto grosero y nos lleva al invernadero. **(Sigue impresionandonos con su grandiosidad.)**

El resto de profesores están charlando alegremente en la pequeña isla, bajo la pérgola. Nos acercamos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Hemos decidido que hoy comeremos todos aquí.

-¿Quién?-todos los profesores le lanzan una mirada-. No sé ni para qué pregunto-se gira hacia nosotros-. ¿Todos tenéis las notas de la clase pasada? Bien, entonces quiero que elijáis un tema y forméis un ramo de flores.

-¿Un ramo?

-Claro. No penséis solo en el significado, también en la estética. Utilizad algunas hojas verdes como fondo y todas las flores que queráis. Os esperaré aquí. Oi, Allen, ¿tienes las cartas?

Saco las notas de la mochila y las observo.

-¿Qué vas a elegir, Mione?

-Amistad, creo. ¿Y tú, Harry?

Me encojo de hombros. **(Aunque en el fondo sé** **lo que voy a elegir.** **)**

Empiezo a perderme entre las plantas buscando las que necesito. Las encuentro pronto y antes de cortarlas miro si hay alguien cerca. **(Nadie. Supongo que soy el único con esta idea.)**

Elijo tres lirios rojos, dos gladiolos rojos y cuatro amapolas. También corto un pequeño ramo de flor de saúco blancas y cuatro dalias blancas. Como fondo me quedo con hojas anchas y algunos conjuntos más pequeños de color verde.

Me siento en un banco de piedra y formo el ramo. Cuando estoy conforme con el diseño creo una gomilla y un poco de papel transparente con bordes rojos. **(Listo. Un ramo para la seducción pura. Pasión, erotismo, placer, fervor y seducción.)**

Me levanto para ir a reunirme con Inuyasha, pero un rosal me llama la atención. Me acerco y corto una sola rosa de un rojo intenso, a punto de florecer. Le quito algunas hojas y todas las espinas antes de atarle un lazo de color blanco.

Hermione me sonríe con un ramo con el significado de la amistad en el que destacan las rosas amarillas.

-¿Por qué traes una rosa aparte? Además una que significa amor eterno.

-Me apetecía.

-Y ese ramo significa...

-Lo sé, Hermione. Ya es hora de que deje de ser el chico bueno del Ministerio y empiece a ser yo mismo.

Me sonríe y me abraza con fuerza **(con cuidado de no aplastar los** **ramos.** **)**

-Me alegro por ti, Harry.

-¿Vamos a presentar nuestro trabajo?

Ella me golpea el brazo.

-Vamos a esperar a Ron. Dijo que quería hacer uno sobre... la familia.

-Lo esperaba.

Vemos a nuestro amigo pelirrojo acercarse con su propio ramo.

-Vamos, quiero terminar con esto pronto.

Cruzamos a la isla y vemos a todos los profesores sentados junto a las mesas que se han establecido para el almuerzo en forma de U. Los manteles son de color blanco con bordados de colores en forma de flores y guirnaldas. Los platos son de oro, las copas de plata con joyas incrustadas y los cubiertos de bronce. Unos jarrones de cristal de diferentes formas y colores están delante de cada silla.

Observo a los profesores. Los profesores Walker, Miles, Jackson y Li están jugando a las cartas **(o más bien Allen les está dando una paliza a las cartas.)** El profesor Bromsson se entretiene con un libro y el profesor Takahashi está escribiendo algo en japonés con un pincel fino y tinta negra. El profesor Uzumaki está hablando con una gran sonrisa con Sasuke, quien está sentado en el brazo de la silla de su novio mientras este le rodea la cintura con un brazo. Shaun y Kanda hablan un poco apartados.

Ya hay varios alumnos sentados en las otras sillas. Nos acercamos al profesor Takahashi.

-Veamos qué tenéis. Familia, amistad y... Vaya, vaya, Harry. Siempre he sabido que los más tímidos son los más salvajes. Ahora sentaos donde queráis y poned los ramos en los jarrones. Luego haremos algo con ellos.

Nos sentamos juntos y esperamos al resto. **(De algún modo dejan un lugar libre a mi lado.)**

Veo a Draco caminar mirando su ramo con flores negras. Le lo muestra un momento al profesor y se sienta a mi lado. **(Un ramo negro... normalmente significa muerte, pero tengo el presentimiento que se centra más en la nobleza y la seriedad.)**

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos os diré la segunda parte del trabajo. Tenéis que darle el ramo a la persona por la que sintáis esos sentimientos y emociones.

Mi mente se queda en blanco.

Parpadeo.

Miro mi ramo.

 **(Mierda.)**

Lanzo una mirada enfurecida hacia los profesores y veo cómo Kanda me sonríe ligeramente y me guiña el ojo. **(Maldita sea.)**

Vuelvo a mirar mi ramo y frunzo el ceño. **(¿Debería?)**

Hermione me da un golpecito en el hombro. La miro y veo que me tiende su ramo de amistad.

-Para ti.

-Gracias, Mione.

Me acerco para besarla en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el tuyo?

Suspiro.

-Dárselo a la persona en la que estaba pensando cuando lo hice.

-¿Y la flor?

La cogo y pienso un momento. Luego sacudo la muñeca y la rosa desaparece. **(Directamente a la tumba de mis padres.)**

-Donde debe estar. Ahora el ramo...

Lo cojo con cuidado y al instante siendo las miradas de todas las mujeres en los alrededores. Las ignoro. Ladeo la cabeza pensativo. El silencio es bastante tenso. Con un gesto lento se lo tiendo a Draco.

-¿Esto responde a lo que ibas a preguntarme?

Él lo coge con una mano temblorosa.

-Mi padre te matará.

-Todavía no es tu padre, no puede hacerme nada.

Sonríe ligeramente y se inclina para besarme en la mejilla. Yo le sujeto por la nuca y le beso en los labios. **(Un beso simple y dulce. Nada demasiado serio no vaya a ser que realmente me maten.)**

Lanzo una mirada hacia los profesores y veo al profesor Miles apoyado en la mesa completamente derrotado y a Shaun riendo a su lado. El resto empiezan a repartir el dinero de las dos apuestas que seguramente han hecho **(una sobre cuándo me confesaría y otra sobre lo que haría Desmond. Parece que ha ganado Percy.)**

-Pero esto no resuelve el problema de tu pareja.

Lo dice en voz baja para que solo yo le escuche. Me inclino hacia su oreja con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Tú eres mi pareja, Draco. No existe otro para mí.

 **(Hay un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas cuando le miro.)** Me frunce el ceño, pero acaba sonriendo y riendo.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Lo nuestro siempre ha sido muy conflictivo.

-¿Crees que realmente me matará?

-Le caes bien a papá, así que lo dudo mucho. Mi padre nunca haría nada que le enfadara. Y mis tíos te protegerán de cualquier cosa que pueda hacer. Aunque... solo para saberlo... ¿eres inmune al veneno?

Río divertido.

 **(Tengo el presentimiento de que mi felicidad acaba de comenzar.)**

* * *

-En la clase de Historia de hoy haremos algo diferente. Vamos a escribir entre todos una historia. Propondré una línea argumentativa y cada uno escribirá su continuación. ¿Todos conformes?

Hay un gran revuelo por toda la clase. Hermione levanta la mano, desde luego.

-¿No se supone que tendríamos que aprender sobre la historia del Mundo Mágico?

-Se supone. Pero hemos conseguido que seamos nosotros quienes os evaluemos para los EXTASIS, así que podemos enseñaros lo que queramos.

-¿Eso no está un poco contra la ley?

-Decídselo a Inuyasha, ¿sí? A ver si a alguno os escucha.

-¿Por qué el cambio repentino?

-Hemos visto los exámenes de años anteriores y no tienen nada que ver con la vida real. ¿A quién le va a servir en su día a día cuál era el nombre del duende que le sonó la nariz al tío que fue condenado a muerte por asesinar al dragón ilegal del Ministro? A nadie. Y sí, era una pregunta de examen.

-¿En serio?

-Y no era la más rara que había. Aunque nada superará la traducción de runas. Era un texto erótico.

Hay silencio en toda la clase. **(¿En serio?)**

-¿Realmente era uno erótico?

-Y no uno sobre una pareja hetero, ni de lejos. Era sobre dos hombres y dos mujeres durante la Edad Media, la época en la que existía una mayor represión sexual. Como consecuencia de eso, los textos eran más... liberales. Sobre todo si los dos hombres eran íncubos. He escuchado suficientes historias de Al, Des y Naru como para saber lo que hacen.

-¿Y hacen...?

-Demasiado fuerte incluso para mencionarlo. En cuanto lo traduje... no, prefiero no pensar en eso. Incluso Sasuke se sonrojó y él es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero no nos desviemos. Coged pergamino y pluma, voy a daros el inicio.

Hay un gran revuelo cuando nos apresuramos a cogerlos.

Coloco el bote de tinta entre Draco y yo y él me sonríe ligeramente.

-¿Todos listos? Empecemos...

* * *

Muevo la muñeca para desentumecerla mientras salimos de la doble clase de Historia. **(He debido estar realmente inspirado para escribir tanto y todavía no he acabado...)** Draco me detiene.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Déjame un momento.

Hermione mueve su varita sobre mi muñeca y empiezo a sentir una sensación fría alrededor.

-¿Qué hechizo es?

-Lo he creado yo. También me duele la muñeca cuando escribo mucho.

-¿En serio? Es increíble. ¿Puedes enseñármelo?

Veo cómo los dos caminan hablando alegremente. A mi lado Ron también está confundido.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Ni idea, colega. Pero empiezo a tener miedo por lo que pueda pasarnos.

Asiento lentamente. De repente una mano me golpea el hombro y Ron suelta un grito sorprendido.

-Buena suerte a los dos, la vais a necesitar.

-¿Por qué dice eso, profesor?

El profesor Jackson se pone entre ambos y sonríe muy ligeramente.

-Ya he visto esa mirada. Cuando dos como ellos se alian, se acabó lo bueno para sus parejas. Los chicos llevamos años así. Y haremos lo que sea con tal de que siga siendo así-vuelve a palmearnos el hombro-. ¿Vamos? He dejado a Honore con Shaoran y no confío en él con la pequeña.

Reimos y los tres caminamos hacia el Gran Comedor. Bajando las escaleras escucho una voz femenina hablando con Severus. Al llegar abajo veo a una mujer con rizos rubios en una cola alta y ojos azules. Viste con una bata de laboratorio blanca sobre una camisa azul cielo, vaqueros ajustados y botas altas de tacón de aguja. Bajo sus orejas y en la parte posterior de su cuello noto una gran mancha azul oscuro.

-¿Saphira?

La mujer se gira hacia el profesor Jackson y sonríe.

-Hey, Percy.

Nos acercamos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sev no se atreve a preguntar por una información muy importante que necesitamos en el laboratorio.

-¿Laboratorio?

La mujer **(Saphira. Me suena el nombre de algo...)** se gira hacia Severus con las manos en las caderas.

-¿No se lo has contado?

-Saph...

-No, Severus, vas a escucharme. Estás trabajando en uno de los laboratorios genéticos más prestigiosos del mundo y me has hecho a mí, una de las ayudantes principales del jefe de ese mismo laboratorio, venir aquí a hacer un trabajo que tú no quieres hacer, apartándome de mis propios experimentos justo cuando el sujeto 2S está empezando a responder favorablemente a las inyecciones de magia líquida. ¿Sabes el retraso que está provocando mi ausencia en el laboratorio?

Severus parece paralizado de terror. **(Cualquiera lo estaría en su lugar.)** Traga saliva y se atreve a hablar.

-Primero: fui yo quien creó a magia líquida. Segundo: tus dos novios pueden arreglarselas bien sin ti durante una hora. Y tercero: tu jefe es Samael, un maniático del orden y el mejor genetista de los dos últimos milenios. El laboratorio no va a caer porque tú estés fuera una hora.

-Dos.

-¿Qué?

Saphira saca un papel con una lista larguísima del bolsillo.

-Dos horas. Ya que iba a salir, Sam me ha dado una lista de compras y tengo que pasarme por Londres, París, Sevilla, Túnez, Egipto y Dubai antes de volver.

-Déjame ver.

-¿Qué vas a saber tú de la lista de la compra?

-He sido el chico de los recados de Sam durante dos décadas. Puedo darte algunos consejos. Veamos... según esto puedes saltarte Túnez, en Sevilla hay un mercado con productos árabes. La codorniz puedes encontrarla mejor en Alsacia y las berenjenas cámbialas por el calabacín, estamos en temporada. El resto... sí debes comprarlos donde dice. Ah, no, espera, la harina de trigo sarraceno es mejor en Egipto.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Ya te lo he dicho, he sido el chico de los recados muchos años.

-¿Saphira? ¡Saph!

El profesor Bromsson abraza con fuerza a Saphira. **(Tanta que la levanta del suelo.)**

-¡Eragon! ¡Bájame!

-¿Qué haces aquí, Saph? ¿Y Thorn y Firnen?

-Ellos siguen trabajando. El laboratorio está muy agetreado últimamente. Yo también estoy aquí por trabajo.

-Es la primera vez que escucho que estáis trabajando en un laboratorio.

-Sam nos ofreció el trabajo hace unos años. Kagura también está trabajando allí.

-¿Kagura? ¿La novia de Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha?

-La misma. Es bastante buena en las primeras fases de los experimentos y fue ella quien creó las pruebas para asegurarnos que los sujetos están en una forma exelente.

-Luego tendrás que contarme más, hace años que no veo a mi hermana favorita.

-Es tu única hermana, Eri.

El profesor Bromsson fulmina con la mirada al profesor Jackson.

-No son mutuamente excluyentes, _Perseo_.

-Tú...

-Vale, se acabó la fiesta. Los dos al Comedor, ahora mismo.

-Sí, señora.

Los dos profesores se dirigen al interior lanzándose miradas.

-Tienes que enseñarme eso, Saphira.

-Algún día, Sev. ¿Sabes dónde están Naru y Sas?

-Se estaban preparando para salir esta noche.

-Entonces pasarán por aquí. Esperaré. Mientras presentanos, ¿no, Sev?

-Sí, sí. Saphira, ellos son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Ella es Saphira, la hermana de Eragon.

 **(Ahora lo recuerdo. Saphira es la dragona de Eragon, que adoptó una forma humana y se fue a viajar por el mundo. La mancha azul del cuello son escamas.)**

Ella nos sonríe y nos estrecha la mano.

-¿Cómo es mi querido hermano de profesor?

-Bueno... no está mal. Sus clases son entretenidas.

-Supondré que eso es un cumplido.

Justo en ese momento el profesor Uzumaki termina de bajar la escalera. Viste con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con dos líneas naranjas en los hombros.

-¡Saphira!

-Naruto-se abrazan-. Estás impresionante. ¿Esa es la colonia que te regalé?

-Bueno, es nuestro aniversario, Sas me mataría si no voy elegante a la cita.

-Hablando de Sas... ¿crees que me dejará hacerles unas pruebas rápidas a sus ojos? Es para un experimento.

El profesor se vuelve repentinamente serio.

-Saphira, el Sharingan es peligroso, ya lo sabes. Sasuke apenas puede controlarlo.

-No puedo decirte el experimento, pero te aseguro que él podrá utilizarlo a la perfección. Además, mi jefe jamás dejaría que el Sharingan acabara en malas manos. Conoce las consecuencias.

-Aun así no soy la persona a la que tienes que preguntarle.

-Responde sinceramente: ¿cuál habría sido tu reacción si se lo hubiera preguntado sin consultártelo antes?

-...Me habría vuelto loco.

-¿Ves?-Saphira mira hacia las escaleras y todos nos giramos.

Kanda y Shaun bajan las escaleras **(algo normal.)** Pero detrás de ellos está Sasuke con una camisa de color azul oscuro, unas cadenas plateadas alrededor del cuello y pantalones ajustados de color negro. Y unos tacones de aguja de color negro con la base roja.

-Diviértete, Sas. Y recuerda que Naruto tiene clases a tercera.

-Y tú, Shaun, recuerda que Desmond tiene clase a primera-los tres ríen y Sasuke se acerca a su novio. Arquea una ceja y se cruza de brazos-. ¿Qué, _dobe_?

-¿Nuevos zapatos?

-Louis Vuitton, hechos a medida. Me han llegado esta mañana.

-Te quedan bien.

-Gracias. ¿Cuál es el plan de esta noche?

-Tengo una mesa reservada en _L'Opale_ y luego hay una habitación esperándonos en el _Symphony_ de Shangai.

-¿La suite _Emperors_?

-¿Por quién me tomas? Por supuesto que es _Emperors_.

-Bien, llevo un conjunto a juego. ¿Nos vamos?

Como respuesta el profesor le rodea la cintura con el brazo.

-Antes, Saphira tiene que preguntarte algo.

-¿Sí, Saph?

-¿Puedo hacer unas pruebas a tu Sharingan?

-¿Para qué las quieres?

-Un sujeto de los experimentos tiene unos ojos... similares. Nos vendría bien conocer cómo cambia la anatomía de tu iris con el Sharingan. Las pruebas son totalmente indoloras y los resultados se almacenan en una Esfera de Recuerdo a la que solo puede acceder mi jefe. ¿Me dejas?

Sasuke aprieta la mandíbula durante un momento. **(Parece realmente preocupado.)**

-Bien, pero quiero estar al día en todos los avances de ese sujeto y en cuanto termine el experimento se destruirán los datos. El Sharingan no debe ser de uso público.

-Conforme. Veamos... ¿dónde está?-Saphira saca un tubo metálico **(de aluminio)** del bolsillo de la bata-. Bien, mira aquí y cambia al Sharingan cuando quieras.

Para sorpresa mía y de Ron, los ojos oscuros de Sasuke cambian a rojo en un parpadeo. **(Pero no un rojo simple, sino con** **tres pequeñas esferas negras girando en el iris.** **)**

-¿Quieres también el Mangekyo y el Rinnegan?

-Solo el Mangekyo. El sujeto llegó hasta ese nivel.

Las esferas negras se convierten en líneas que señalan en direcciones opuestas. Luego Sasuke parparea y sus ojos vuelven al oscuro original.

-¿Quién es el sujeto?

-Confidencial. Pero mañana podrá estar en pie y quizás venga a veros junto a Sam. Seguro que os hecha de menos.

-¿Quién, Saphira?

-En serio, Sas, no puedo decírtelo. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

-Oh, vamos, sabes que odio los misterios.

-Seguro que Naru te mantiene entretenido esta noche-Saphira les guiña un ojo-. Nos vemos. Gracias por los consejos Severus. Decidle adios a Eragon de mi parte.

Desaparece en un revuelo de llamas azules.

-Bien, esa era Saphira, chicos. La mujer más excéntrica que conozco.

-Tienes toda la razón, Severus. Nosotros nos vamos.

-Sí, pasadlo bien.

Sasuke y Naruto se marchan del castillo.

-Deberíais entrar a cenar, se van a acabar las cosas buenas.

Ron asiente y me arrastra hasta nuestras parejas. **(De algún modo Hermione ha arrastrado a Draco con ella a la mesa de Gryffindor.)**

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

-Nos hemos entretenido hablando con los profesores. ¿Queda pollo?

* * *

Me he adueñado por completo del espacio frente a una de las chimeneas. Estoy volviendo a leer lo que llevo escrito antes de continuar. Alguien se sienta frente a mí y levanto la mirada. Severus me observa atentamente.

-Esos recuerdos eran reales. Me acerqué a ella porque sentí una conexión de mi sangre con la suya. Transformé mi cuerpo en uno más joven y me hice su amigo. Años después, Sam me pidió que entrara en Hogwarts junto a ella para ganarme la confianza de alguien. Él falsificó mis credenciales y montó la historia de mi familia. Se decidió por los Prince y los Snape, con quienes tenía una relación muy cercana. Entré en Hogwarts con la apariencia de un niño de once años a pesar de que tengo más de dos milenios. Fui creciendo a la par que ella. No me enamoré románticamente, eso es cierto. Yo solo puedo enamorarme de una sola persona en toda mi vida y ella todavía no ha nacido.

»Cometí el estúpido error que ya conoces y que no pienso repetir. Me enfadé con todos durante semanas. Incluso destrocé la sagrada cocina de Samael cuando volví a Ilsit. Al contrario de lo que podría haber pasado, él se apoyó en la pared a esperar a que acabara antes de quedarse despierto conmigo durante toda la noche, solo hablando. Me contó todo su plan para que tú sobrevivieras y acepté unirme a los mortífagos. Lo que no esperé era que matarían a tu madre y que tú tuvieras que irte a vivir con tus tíos.

»Luché en el Ministerio durante meses para que liberaran a tu padrino, aportando pruebas sólidas que fueron dejadas de lado porque yo fui un _mortífago_. Me volví a desesperar y volví a hablar con Sam. Fue en ese momento cuando supe que él ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Por primera vez pude ver la absoluta desolación en su mirada. Él me entendía. ¿A qué nivel? No estoy totalmente seguro, solo sé que me entendía.

»Conseguí reponerme a duras penas y me mantuve en mi papel. Te protegí en todo lo que pude cuando eras niño y mantuve una estrecha vigilancia sobre ti cuando llegaste a Hogwarts. De ser por mí no habrías pasado por la mitad de lo que hiciste, pero Sam me detuvo alegando que no podías convertirte en un vago como el resto de alumnos. Fue un razonamiento que no pude rechazar. Aun así hice lo que pude. En primero intenté detener el hechizo de Quirrel en tu escoba, en segundo te enseñé los efectos del _Expeliarmus_ , en tercero le recomendé a McGonnagall que le diera el giratiempo a la señorita Granger, en cuarto intenté darte las pistas para que descubrieras al impostor y en quinto mantuve la atención de _Umbitch_ lejos de ti y me deshice de todo el _veritaserum_ para evitar que te interrogara. En sexto dejé de centrarme en ti para ayudar a Draco en su misión.

»Durante la guerra ya conoces mi trabajo. Mantuve entretenido a Tom y te envié ayuda cuando la necesitaste. Ya en la Batalla, decidí que la única forma de que tuvieras mis recuerdos era morir. Así que tendí la trampa a Tom y le forcé a "matarme". Por supuesto lo calculé todo para que estuvieras presente. Te di los recuerdos que había elegido para que te fiaras de mí en ese momento y evité cualquier contacto con Sam, eso habría sido peligroso.

»Cuando saliste me levanté y avisé a Sam de que era su turno. Él se encargó de muchos gigantes y suministró un veneno no letal a los mortífagos para reducir sus niveles de magia. Luego regresé a mi posición. Por la mañana viniste tú, me llevaste con el resto y exigiste que me enterraran como a un héroe.

»Y ya está, esa es mi historia. Ese es el porqué oculté mi sangre vampírica. Oh, por cierto, debiste notar que mi posición era diferente cuando viniste a buscarme.

Frunzo el ceño.

-Mis disculpas por estar bajo una gran presión.

Él sonríe y mira hacia el fuego. **(Parece completamente diferente a como era antes.)**

-Te pareces a tu madre más de lo que piensas. Esos comentarios son iguales a los suyos.

-¿Qué querías decir sobre que solo puedes enamorarte de una vez?

-Soy el último descendiente directo de Caín. Los otros... perdieron la cabeza hace mucho, tanto literal como metafóricamente. Eso es a la vez una bendición y una maldición. Tengo más poder que cualquier otro vampiro y no necesito de la sangre para sobrevivir, pero no puedo enamorarme de nadie. Solo una persona que ha sido destinada a mí desde mi propio nacimiento, una persona que se ha ido creando mezclando genes y líneas sanguíneas solo por mí. Romántico, pero pueden pasar milenios hasta que nazca.

Se encoge de hombros.

-No parece una existencia muy feliz.

-Oh, bueno. Conocí a grandes celebridades de la Historia. Trabajé junto a grandes pocionistas y magos. Incluso puedo presumir de haber dado clases al mismo Salazar Slytherin. Draco me recuerda mucho a él.

Le observo más atentamente.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Salazar tenía el pelo rubio platino, característica que ha ido pasando de generación en generación a partir de su hija. ¿Sabías que su hija estaba enamorada del hijo de Godric Gryffindor?

-No te desvíes.

-Bien, bien. Los Malfoy son descendientes directos de Salazar Slytherin. Cambiaron su apellido con la hija. Del mismo modo los Potter sois descendientes de Gryffindor, pero vuestro cambio sucedió unas generaciones después-vuelve a estudiarme-. Es interesante ver que los únicos descendientes de dos grandes linajes van a concluir la aventura que tuvieron sus principales actores.

-Severus, estoy teniendo mucha paciencia.

Sonríe misteriosamente.

-Salazar y Godric fueron amantes durante muchos años. Lo suyo no terminó bien. Cada uno se casó y tuvieron hijos para seguir con sus linajes. Quisieron odiarse, pero el amor siempre fue más fuerte. Murieron exalando el nombre del otro y yo mismo me encargué de que fueran enterrados juntos en secreto.

-Por eso nadie ha encontrado sus tumbas...

-No hay nadie mejor que un vampiro para ocultar los secretos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Seguiré junto a Samael. Es mi mejor amigo, al fin y al cabo. Hemos estado juntos... milenios. Desde que nos encontramos en la Guerra de Troya. Si que ha pasado tiempo.

Miro al pergamino y apoyo la cabeza en mi mano.

-Suenas como un verdadero viejo.

-Dioses, has sonado exactamente igual que ella.

Le sonrío.

-Soy su hijo.

Él sacude la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, tiendo a olvidarlo. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Eres el Octavo y tienes a tu pareja. Ahora vas a volver a luchar.

-Entonces lucharé, porque ahora tengo una razón propia para hacerlo.

-Has madurado.

-Los mortales solemos hacerlo. Pero, claro, tú eres inmortal...

-Vale, ahora has sonado a Sam cuando se quiere meter conmigo. Le gusta tirar de ese tema.

-Llevas acaparando a Harry mucho tiempo, Severus.

Los dos miramos hacia arriba para ver a Kanda cruzado de brazos. **(¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí?** **Ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que puedo hablar con él.** **)**

Se deja caer con gracia a nuestro lado.

-No exageres, Kanda. Solo ha sido media hora.

-Aun así. No eres el único que quiere hablar con él.

-Todo tuyo. Ah, acabo de recordarlo. Sam me pidió que te felicitara y que tú sabrías el porqué.

-Ese Samael es increíble. Solo cuatro personas, ahora seis, sabemos que llevo un niño.

Parpadeo. **(¿Lleva un niño?** **¿Qué** **signi** **...? Espera. Él ha sufrido el** _ **Conmutare**_ **... Va a ser... ¿Padre? ¿Madre?** **)**

-¿En serio? ¿Lo sabe Len?

-Eres el único que les pone esos apodos tan estúpidos... Y no, aun no lo sabe. Quiero que sea su regalo de Navidad y cumpleaños.

-Pero para entonces ya empezarás a mostrarlo.

-No si tengo un pocionista de mi lado. ¿Severus?

-Bien, te ayudaré. Pero quiero algo a cambio. Un amigo fotógrafo está buscando un modelo japonés masculino con el pelo largo. Enseguida pensé en ti. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Yo de modelo? Por favor, soy profesor de kendo y antes fui sacerdote.

-Por eso eres el modelo perfecto. Prompto quiere unas fotografías de un auténtico samurái. ¿Quién mejor que tú?

-Bien, lo haré solo porque vas a ayudarme a ocultarlo.

-Tienes suerte de que hiciera las prácticas de matrón en la universidad de Manchester cuando tuve oportunidad. Y que haya sido yo quien creara las pociones de maternidad. Ajustaré la fórmula a tus hormonas.

-¿Y qué hay de la poción del _Conmutare_?

-Pude ver la fórmula hace algún tiempo, puedes seguir tomándola. Se centra en controlar las hormonas, no afectará al bebé de ningún modo.

-Gracias, Severus.

Frunzo el ceño. **(Según lo que he visto, Severus se basa en el intercambio de favores para hacer las cosas, a no ser que se trate de Samael. No haría nada por otra persona gratis.)**

-¿Y qué ganas tú con el trato con el fotógrafo?

Los dos me miran.

-Me gusta como piensas, Harry. Conseguiré plumas de fénix albino. Prompto tiene uno.

-¿No se había extinguido el fénix albino?

-Solo se acabaron con los que existían en libertad. Pero hay algunos que viven como compañeros y mascotas de personas. Es lo mismo con el basilisco plateado. Sam tiene una hembra que está criando. La llama Hime.

-¿En serio? ¿"Princesa"?

-Nunca he dicho que Sam sea inteligente.

Kanda sonríe ligeramente y empieza a retorcer el extremo de su cola alta.

-¿Cómo conociste a Allen?

-Veamos... ¿Cuándo fue? Ah, sí. Verás, existe una sustancia llamada Inocencia. Mi katana Mugen se compone de esa sustancia. El Vaticano buscó a un grupo de personas que podían sincronizar con la Inocencia y las nombró Exorcistas. Nos dividimos en dos grupos: los tipo equipamiento y los tipo parásito. Yo soy de tipo equipamiento. En una misión... me hirieron de gravedad y me desmallé frente a una iglesia común en la que nadie se fijaría. Cuando me desperté, las heridas estaban tratadas y envueltas en vendas. Intenté marcharme enseguida, pero el _moyashi_ me detuvo y me obligó a quedarme al menos hasta que empezara a cicatrizar.

»Lo que no sabía es que tengo una curación acelerada. Pero aun así me quedé. Mi excusa era que no me había recuperado suuficiente, pero en realidad estaba intrigado. Le observé en secreto durante dos meses. Le vi atendiendo a las personas que acudían a él en busca de consejo como el sacerdote de aquella iglesia. Y él siempre sonreía, pero noté que era mentira.

»Nunca le pregunté por su pasado, ni él por el mío. Regresé a la Sede. Un año después me volvieron a enviar a la zona en busca de la Inocencia que estaba buscando en origen. Me pasé por la iglesia a ver si seguía allí y allí estaba, por supuesto rodeado de nuestros enemigos. Antes de que pudiera ayudarle, transformó su brazo izquierdo y acabó con todos. Inmediatamente después entró y recogió las pocas pertenencias valiosas que tenía. No me dedicó ni una sola mirada, pero me cogió del brazo y me arrastró a la estación de trenes.

»Ya en nuestro compartimento me contó que él había sido un Exorcista de tipo parásito muchos años antes, pero que se cansó de estar bajo las órdenes de alguien más y fingió su propia muerte. No pudo separarse por completo de la Iglesia, por lo que se unió como un sacerdote regular cuando olvidaron su nombre. Cuando me vió supo al instante que yo también estaba cansado de todo eso, así que me arrastró con él cuando tuvo que volver a escapar. Montamos nuestra muerte y empezamos a viajar por el mundo. Solo después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial nos establecimos en Kyoto.

Asiento lentamente. **(** **Es una historia extraña.** **)**

-¿Cuándo ocurrió?

Él sonríe.

-A finales del XIX.

 **(Ahora tiene más sentido.)**

-Y supongo que las parejas también tendréis un elemento afín.

-Piensas rápido, Harry. Viene bien que al menos uno de los Ocho lo haga. Sí, tengo un elemento afín. Es el rayo, como Shaoran. Aunque a mí no se atreven a llamarme "generador", Allen les arrancaría más que la cabeza.

Esta voz soy yo quien sonríe. **(Más que la cabeza...)**

-Eso me recuerda... Harry, como padrino de Draco espero no tener que perseguirte hasta el último rincón de este mundo porque le hayas hecho daño.

Trago saliva al reconocer la mirada seria en los ojos de Severus.

-S...sí, señor.

Vuelvo a concentrarme en mi pergamino a toda prisa.

– O –

Observo a Harry desde lejos. **(Parece entretenido hablando con tío Sev y Kanda.)**

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Miro hacia arriba para ver a Granger con un pergamino en las manos. Asiento y ella elige una silla frente a mí. Deja el pergamino en la mesa y lo abre lentamente.

Nos centramos cada uno en su lectura hasta que ella rompe el silencio.

-¿Entiendes lo que significa estar saliendo con Harry?

La observo reflexivamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ahora que Harry es un héroe de guerra, todas las mujeres solteras querrán estar con él a cualquier costo. Estos cuatro últimos días han sido tranquilos porque ha empezado el curso, pero a partir de la semana que viene... será terrible para ti. El resto podremos protegeros por un tiempo, no será mucho, apenas lo suficiente para que se acostumbren a que estéis saliendo. Aunque me temo que habrá algunas que no quieran desistir.

 **(Sé que tiene razón. ¿Podré con todo?)**

-Si eso ocurre solo tengo que ser más atrevido en público. No sabes de lo que soy capaz para que siga siendo mío.

Granger me sonríe.

-Tengo una ligera idea... ¿Amigos?

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Intento aprenderme mi parte de la canción.

-Ahora que lo dices yo también debería...

-¿Y lo vas a hacer?

Miro hacia el cielo oscuro tras la ventana. **(Hay unas pocas estrellas.)**

-Hoy no, al menos. Empezaré mañana. ¿Cómo lo llevas tú?

-Creo que bien. Empiezo yo, luego va Hannah con el estribillo, luego Parkinson, después Padma con otro estribillo que repite Parkinson. Después todas hacemos unos versos y Parkinson y yo tenemos tres líneas. El resto es de todas menos un verso de Padma.

-Vaya...

-¿Estás estudiando la canción, Granger? ¿Puedo unirme?

Pansy aparece de repente y nos sorprende a los dos. Granger le sonríe ligeramente.

-Claro. Y estaría bien que Padma y Hannah se unan.

-Voy a llamarlas.

Pansy desaparece un momento.

-No te importa, ¿verdad? Nos hemos adueñado de tu mesa.

-Para nada. Estaría bien tener más compañía.

Hermione me sonríe y noto a alguien salir sigilosamente de la Sala de los profesores. **(Tío Allen se acerca a donde están Harry, Kanda y Severus y se sienta junto a su novio, no sin lanzarnos una mirada. Es justo cuando nos vuelve la espalda cuando noto una fuerza extraña recorrer toda la Sala.)**

Abbot y Patil se acercan junto a Pansy y las tres se sientan en la mesa.

-¿Cantamos una vez como prueba? Así vemos dónde podemos mejorar.

Las cuatro asienten y Pansy saca una pequeña esfera como la que utilizó tío Allen en el primer ensayo. La deja sobre la mesa y empieza a sonar una tormenta. Violines y truenos se mezclan con suavidad.

Granger empieza con una voz suave. El resto chasquea los dedos siguiendo el ritmo.

 _(Hermione)_ I'd cross a desert and an ocean

To get away from the pain of your storm

But chase the sun light, been running from your shadow

So that I could heal and I didn't breathe

Un ritmo de tambor electrónico se une al estribillo.

 _(_ _H_ _annah)_ That zig-zag shooting through my heart

That zig-zag hit me like a dart

Electricity, electricity

Oh, this love's tearing me apart

I been running like the light from the dark

Electricity keeps on hitting me

Se escuchan palmas desde la esfera.

Oh lightning strikes twice and it burns like ice

I wish I didn't love you again

Oh lightning strikes twice and it burns so nice

I wish I didn't love you

(But I do)

Una voz también sale desde la esfera **(es metálica.)**

(But I do)

 _(Pansy)_ Those eyes were looking, I'm enchanted

Your voice it serenades, and it sings to my heart

One kiss, turned the skies to gray

I'll never get away, no shelter from the rain, no

El tambor vuelve a escucharse.

 _(_ _P_ _adma)_ That zig-zag shooting through my heart

That zig-zag hit me like a dart

Electricity, electricity

Oh, this love's tearing me apart

I been running like the light from the dark

Electricity keeps on hitting me

Se vuelve a repetir el ritmo del estribillo.

 _(_ _P_ _ansy)_ Oh lightning strikes twice and it burns like ice

I wish I didn't love you again

Lightning strikes twice and it burns so nice

I wish I didn't love you

(But I do)

(But I do)

El ritmo se detiene de repente y luego sigue muy marcado con golpes.

 _(_ _T_ _odas)_ Oh~

 _Oh fortuna, velut luna_

 _Statu variabilis, semper crescis_

 _Aut decrescis, vita detestabilis_

 _(_ _H_ _ermione y Pansy)_ Every time that I hear your name, oh~

Baby all the pleasure, the pain

 _(_ _T_ _odas)_ Oh lightning strikes twice and it burns like ice

 _(_ _P_ _adma)_ I wish I didn't love you again

(But I do)

(But I do)

 _(Todas) O Fortuna, velut luna_

 _Statu variabilis, semper crescis_

 _Aut decrescis, vita detestabilis_

(But I do)

La canción termina con unos acordes de violín y el silencio se hace en la Sala. **(Ha sido... increíble.)** Tío Allen es el primero en empezar a aplaudir y el resto nos unimos enseguida.

-Impresionante, chicas. Tenéis unas voces preciosas.

-Eso viniendo del _moyashi_ es un cumplido.

-Eso viniendo de cualquier persona es un cumplido, _bakanda_.

-Por favor, no empeceis a discutir ahora.

Los dos se giran a Severus y le fulminan con la mirada. **(Él ni se inmuta.)**

-Tú.

-Calla.

-Adoro cuando trabajais en equipo. Hacéis que parezca fácil.

-¿Cuánto tarda en regenerarse tu cabeza, Severus?

-La verdad, no lo sé. Nunca lo he intentado.

Kanda saca su katana de algún lado y empieza a desenvainarla lentamente.

-¿Lo probamos?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Severus ha empezado a correr hacia la puerta de salida. **(Eso es velocidad.)**

-¿Te he dicho últimamente que te quiero, Kanda?

-Mmh... No lo suficiente-vuelve a envainar la katana con un gesto firme y la coloca en el suelo detrás suya **(ligeramente en ángulo.)**

-Volviendo al tema, habéis estado increíbles. Si seguís practicando a ese nivel, no tendréis ningún problema. Espero sinceramente que el resto de grupos sean igual de buenos.

Hay un destello plateado y el profesor cae sobre una rodilla. Justo después se gira hacia Kanda.

-No les metas presión, _moyashi_.

-¿Y tenías que cortarme los tendones de la rodilla para decir eso?

-La única forma de la que puedes entender algo es golpeándote.

-No hablemos de eso, _bakanda_...

 **(¿Cómo pueden pasar de una convivencia pacífica a una pelea en menos de un segundo?)**

-¡Vosotros dos, callaos ya! ¡Intento estudiar!

Miro hacia la puerta de los profesores y me sorprendo al ver a mi futuro padre con gafas de pasta negras y un bolígrafo _muggle_ sujeto en la oreja.

-Pero Des...

-Ni Des, ni Desmond. Tengo que ponerme al día con la maldición de Murtagh si no queremos que Eragon se quede sin hermano de sangre. Las pociones que limpian el organismo de maldiciones pueden diferir en solo un cambio en un grado de temperatura o en una vuelta extra para centrarse en diferentes tipos. Y si estáis peleando a gritos cada cinco minutos me desconcentro y tengo que volver a empezar desde cero, así que si no queréis que envenene vuestro almuerzo, mejor os callais.

Sin una palabra más regresa dentro y cierra la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

-¿No se suponía que había barreras antisonido entre ambas Salas Comunes?

La pregunta de Harry nos sobresalta a todos. **(Él observa la puerta con la barbilla apoyada tranquilamente en la mano.)**

-Solo desde el interior al exterior, el caso contrario está amplificado para escuchar todo lo que ocurre. Normalmente el hechizo está apagado, ya que Naru y yo tenemos un gran oído, pero... lo activé esta noche y se me olvidó desactivarlo cuando salí...

-Idiota.

-Aunque tiene razón, peleamos mucho. Quizás demasiado.

- _Moyashi_ , llevamos juntos el tiempo suficiente como para parecer una pareja casada y ni siquiera estamos comprometidos- **(noto que tío Allen frunce ligeramente el ceño y mira un segundo hacia la derecha)** -. Además, ¿qué sería de nosotros sin nuestras peleas? Es la mejor forma de comunicarnos.

-Podríamos probar con menos gritos e insultos... solo para ver cómo funciona.

-Me niego a ser parte de un experimento, _moyashi_. Seguro que esos vuelven a apostar sobre nosotros.

-Sí... jamás debí haberles metido en el juego.

-Dos a uno por eso.

Los dos se miran y ríen divertidos.

-¿A qué vienen ahora esas risas?

Tío Eragon bosteza y se revuelve el pelo mientras se apoya en la puerta que separa ambas salas comunes.

-¿Otra vez durmiendo?

-Vosotros seis me mantenéis despierto por las noches.

-Pongo barreras, Eri.

-Tengo un oído élfico superior a la media, Al. Puedo escuchar el aleteo de una mariposa a cinco kilómetros de distancia y vosotros no es que seais especialmente silenciosos. Pero vuelvo a repetir, ¿a qué vienen esas risas?

 **(¿Oído élfico?)**

-El _moyashi_ estaba diciendo que deberíamos dejar de pelear tanto.

Tío Eragon arquea una ceja y se cruza de brazos. **(Parece realmente sorprendido.)**

-Sería algo interesante de ver.

-Recuerdame otra vez porqué sigues manteniendo tus cuerdas vocales...

-Allen, la violencia y las amenazas son de Desmond.

-Sí, sí, todos sabemos que os habéis repartido todas las habilidades del mundo menos la cocina. ¿Por qué?

Tío Allen y tío Eragon hacen una mueca de dolor y bajan la mirada. **(Sea lo que sea es muy vergonzoso para personas que pueden hablar de sexo sin problema.)**

-No preguntes.

-Oh, vamos, Eragon, tú puedes controlar el fuego, debe ser fácil para ti. O incluso Desmond puede seguir la receta, como si fuera una poción.

-No es lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Se nos escapa algo...

-Pero...

-Kanda, en serio, olvídalo.

 **(Un momento. ¿Le ha llamado por su nombre? Siempre ha utilizado el apodo. Debió haber sido realmente malo...)**

-¿Dónde está Sev, por cierto?

-Huyó.

-No voy a preguntar. Si vuelve decidle que ha llegado una carta para él de un tal-saca un pergamino lacrado del interior de la manga de la chaqueta-... Mefis.

Una especie de humo negro entra por debajo de la puerta principal y Severus aparece junto a tío Eragon para quitarle el pergamino.

-¿Qué hace ese estúpido gilipollas de Mefistófeles enviándome un mensaje directo a Hogwarts?

-¿Cómo has...?

-Vampiro supremo, Gon. Veamos-abre el pergamino y empieza a leer-... El regalo de Sam, la cena de gala en Nueva York, el atraco al Museo de Tokyo... oh, los sujetos 3S y 4S ya han despertado.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Atraco al Museo de Tokyo?

-Sí, es como se entretienen esos seis y como Sam consiguió parte de su colección privada. Roban a museos y coleccionistas privados, pero dejan reproducciones tan auténticas que todavía no han decubierto nada. Por ejemplo... _La joven de la perla_ , de Vermer, o los _Esclavos_ del Louvre de Miguel Ángel. Todavía me estoy preguntando cómo consiguieron sacar esos trozos de piedra de un lugar tan vigilado y que Mond no se haya dado cuenta todavía.

-¿He oído bien? ¿Han robado en _mi_ museo?

Severus, Eragon, Allen y Kanda se ponen rígidos.

-Nos vemos.

Sev se desvanece en humo justo a tiempo para esquivar el puño de mi futuro padre. **(El resto no tiene tanta suerte con su mirada.)**

-Vosotros tres. ¿he oído bien?

-Desmond, cálmate.

-¿Que me calme? ¡Han robado en el Louvre y ni tenía ni idea, Shaun! ¡Se supone que de mí depende toda su seguridad!

En un gesto totalmente inesperado, Shaun golpea con fuerza **(suficiente como para que resuene)** la mandíbula de Desmond. **(¿Estos son mis futuros padres?)** Shaun se cruza de brazos y arquea una ceja.

-Desmond Miles, he tenido suficiente de ti y tus lamentos. Esta noche dormirás en uno de los sofás y mañana espero una redacción de _mil_ palabras exactas de por qué no debes comportarte como un niño de infantil a quien le han quitado su juguete favorito. También me limaré las uñas. ¿Te ha quedado claro, recluta Miles?

 **(¿Limarse las uñas? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo?)**

Mi futuro padre vuelve a encajarse la mandíbula con un chasquido que nos produce escalofríos a todos y su mano se envuelve en una luz verde.

-Sí, cabo Hastings.

-Bien. Ahora recoge todo lo que has dejado por los suelos.

Desmond se levanta y regresa a su Sala Común con la cabeza baja.

-¿No te has pasado un poco tirando de rango, Shaun?

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Bromsson?

-N...No, ninguno. Me vuelvo dentro, ¿vale?

-Espérame, quiero volver a aplastar a Inuyasha en el ajedrez.

En menos de un segundo Eragon y Allen han desaparecido tras la puerta. La risa de Kanda resuena entre las paredes. Mi futuro padre sonríe y se sienta junto a mí **(no sin antes revolverme el pelo.)**

-Esa siempre será mi mejor arma.

-No puedo evitar estar de acuerdo. ¿Y no crees que limarte las uñas es un poco cruel?

-No le has escuchado ahí dentro. Con tantos cálculos, murmuraciones y estupideces incluso yo tenía ganas de lanzarle por la ventana.

-No puede haber sido tan malo.

-En menos de cinco minutos ha recitado dos veces todos los ingredientes de la poción del _Conmutare_ con todos sus cambios de color y sabor. Y todo mientras escribía las mil trescientas cuarenta y siete variaciones de la poción contra las maldiciones, _sin un solo fallo_.

-Vale, eso es pasarse.

Los dos ríen. Severus regresa entre la niebla negra.

-¿Me he librado?

-Por poco. Me debes una.

-Hecho.

-¿Dónde has ido?

-Al único lugar donde sé que no me habría perseguido.

Hay un segundo de silencio.

-Espero que los baños estuvieran limpios.

-No lo suficiente...

Sonrío ligeramente y vuelvo a concentrarme en mi propia historia.

 **(Realmente adoro a mi nueva familia.)**


	8. Los hermanos I

Una especie de túnel brillante se abrió en mitad del aire y una figura masculina salió tropezando. Acabó en el suelo, mirando hacia el portal por donde una figura femenina saltaba elegantemente y aterrizaba a su lado. El portal desapareció con un gesto de la mano de la mujer.

-Vale, está claro que tú conseguiste la gracia de papá y yo la torpeza de nuestro padre.

La mujer sonrió dulcemente y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-No seas idiota, hermano. Y levanta del suelo, no vayas a manchar la capa de piel de basilisco.

El hombre la sujetó por el antebrazo y se levantó con un movimiento fluido.

-¿Dónde vamos primero?

-A reunir aliados. Los necesitaremos. ¿Crees que puedes unirte a las manadas de Gran Bretaña?

-Es posible, pero me tendré que ganar un lugar entre ellas, en una posición bastante alta como para que me escuchen en el continente. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

-Buscaré una base y un trabajo donde pueda obtener información sin llamar la atención. ¿Te parece bien Hogsmade?

-¿Y buscarás trabajo de camarera en el Tres Escobas?

Con una sola mirada de sus ojos verde esmeralda, la mujer hizo estremecerse a su hermano.

-¿Hay algo que te anime a hablar así?

-Bueno... ya sabes... las camareras suelen tener una gran... cómo decirlo... delantera.

-Entonces, basándonos en esa teoría, tú deberías ser un acompañante en los barrios bajos de Tokio o el amante favorito de una de las mujeres ricas de Nueva York. Ya sabes... por tu tamaño.

El hombre rió con su voz profunda.

-Tú ganas. Empecemos por establecernos en Hogsmade y partamos de ahí. Hay una manada por ahí cerca, solo tengo que encontrarla. Quizás me encuentre un trabajo mientras tanto.

-¿Puedo recomendar Sortilegios Weasley?

-Hilarante, hermanita. Totalmente hilarante. Vamos, anda.

-Espera, tendremos que cambiar nuestro aspecto. Tú te pareces demasiado a papá y yo a la abuela.

-Bien.

El hombre hizo un gesto de la mano y su pelo rubio platino liso cambió por uno castaño oscuro en rizos y sus ojos grises a unos azules comunes. El pelo llameante de su hermana se convirtió en uno rubio dorado y sus ojos verde esmeralda en unos marrones.

-Listo. Vamos.

Se cogieron de los antebrazos y dejaron el lugar al que habían llegado con un chasquido.

Reaparecieron a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo mágico en el norte de Escocia, cercano a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todos se giraron para mirarlos, no solo por la belleza de la mujer, sino también por el poder que emanaba del hombre.

Se detuvieron frente al Tres Escobas y él abrió la puerta para su hermana con un gesto galante y burlón.

-Las damas primero.

Ella solo le golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro y entró. Ambos se dirigieron al mostrador y madame Rosmerta, una mujer hermosa a pesar de su edad de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, les sonrió como saludo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

El hombre se inclinó sobre la barra con una sonrisa coqueta.

-De momento unos whiskys de fuego.

-Enseguida-la camarera sirvió unos vasos generosos y los puso frente a los hermanos-. ¿Qué más puedo hacer por vosotros?

La mujer sonrió ligeramente y dio un sorbo al whisky.

-¿Tendrías habitaciones libres?

-Depende. ¿Queréis una o dos?

Los hermanos se miraron.

-No nos importa.

-Tengo una habitación con dos camas.

-Será suficiente.

Madame Rosmerta sacó el libro de huéspedes.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Tenemos cosas que hacer por aquí, estaremos bastante tiempo, pero no sabemos cuánto.

-Entonces os pondré en indefinido. La renta es de diez galeones a la semana y las comidas están incluidas.

-Podremos permitirnoslo, tranquila. Incluso podemos dar un mes por adelantado.

-Perfecto. ¿Nombres?

La mujer habló primero.

-Zinnia Crane.

-Hyperion Crane.

-¿Hermanos? No lo parecéis. Firmad aquí, por favor.

Los dos lo hicieron y Zinnia cogió la llave.

-Gracias.

Se terminó el whisky de un trago y miró a su hermano.

-Me quedaré por aquí un poco más. Ahora subo.

-Habitación cuatro. No tardes.

Subió las escaleras que había en una esquina de la planta baja y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez dentro murmuró un hechizo para sacar todas sus posesiones de un espacio interdimensional para empezar su trabajo.

Dividió las maletas en las camas y sacó su último libro, una recopilación sobre las teorías de los viajes y comunicaciones interdimensionales. Siguió escribiendo mientras esperaba a su hermano, quien llegó media hora después.

-¿Qué tienes?

-La manada está en la parte más sur del bosque. Exploraré esta noche los límites de su territorio sin entrar en él. Sería peligroso enfrentarme a ellos sin conocer sus fuerzas. En luna llena intentaré acercarme y unirme.

-Necesitarás una historia creíble y algo de política si no queremos que te echen enseguida a patadas y mordiscos. ¿Recuerdas cómo saludar al jefe de la manada a la que quieres unirte?

-Lil, soy un hombre lobo, eso está inherente en mis instintos.

-Scorp, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. Habla ya.

Hyperion resopló pero contestó a la pregunta.

-Tengo que acercarme al suelo el máximo posible, a ser posible agachado. No debo mostrarme totalmente sumiso, pero sí complaciente. Dependiendo de la posición a la que aspire debo comportarme de forma diferente.

-¿A qué posición aspiras?

-Cazador y guerrero. Lo suficiente alto como para enterarme de la información del jefe, pero lo bastante bajo como para que no se fijen en mí.

-Perfecto. E intenta no conquistar a todas las damas de la manada, llamarías demasiado la atención.

-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. Ya sabes que mi ADN es naturalmente atractivo para las mujeres y si le sumamos las feromonas de hombre lobo soy irresistible para las mujeres lobo.

-Scorp...

-Sí, sí, Lil. Te prometo que no me liaré con nadie románticamente. Durante la época de celo será diferente.

-En la época de celo puedo aceptarlo. Solo... evita tener descendencia. Podría interrumpir el continuo espacio-tiempo.

-Tranquila, siempre me ha ido más el género masculino. Si busco pareja, nos será imposible tener hijos.

-Perfecto. Yo buscaré un trabajo por aquí cerca. Quizás en la librería...

-Tú y tus libros. ¿Algo más?

-Sí, necesitaremos ropa.

Hyperion miró aterrorizado a su hermana.

-No, por favor, no. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Zinnia se puso en pie con las manos en las caderas.

-Scorpius Hyperion, vas a venir de compras conmigo quieras o no. Necesitamos más ropa para esta misión.

-Zinnia, por favor.

-No, andando.

Señaló la puerta e Hyperion salió cabizbajo y derrotado. Zinnia cogió una bolsita de cuero y cerró la puerta. Sujetó el hombro de su hermano y le empujó hacia la puerta. Madame Rosmerta les saludó desde detrás del mostrador, sonriendo divertida por sus nuevos invitados.

Ambos se dirigieron a la tienda de ropa, otra vez atrayendo las miradas de todos. Hyperion se detuvo frente a la puerta y Zinnia tuvo que empujarle para entrar.

La chica joven, hija de la dueña de la tienda, se sonrojó cuando vio al hermano. Luego sonrió a la hermana.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

-Mi hermano necesita ropa nueva y es alguien... difícil.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada maliciosa. Hyperion se estremeció involuntariamente.

-Tengo algo que le vendría perfecto.

-¿Pantalones de cuero?

-Exacto.

-¿Dónde me he metido?

Las dos mujeres empezaron a coger ropa y colgarla en uno de los probadores. Hyperion intentó escaparse, hasta que su hermana le sujetó por el cuello y le empujó dentro.

-No vas a salir de ahí hasta que te hayas probado todo lo que tienes ahí. Y es obligatorio que nos lo enseñes-escuchó el gruñido de su hermano y se giró hacia la chica-. ¿Tienes algunas revistas para mí?

-Por supuesto.

La chica movió la varita y un montón de revistas aparecieron sobre una pequeña mesa en una zona de espera. Zinnia le sonrió y se sentó en un cómodo sofá a mirarlas. La chica dudó un momento antes de sentarse con ella.

-Me gusta este estilo. ¿Crees que me quedará bien?

Señalaba un conjunto de ropa interior: un corsé rojo intenso con encaje en negro, sujeto a un par de ligas en los muslos y unas medias negras que sobrepasaban las rodillas. Unos tacones de aguja negros con la base roja completaban el conjunto.

-¿No es un poco atrevido?

-He llevado cosas peores.

Hyperion abrió la cortina del probador y salió con unos pantalones de cuero negros y una chaqueta gris grafito con dos filas de botones en plateado. Se acercó y miró brevemente el conjunto.

-No voy a repetirte lo que me dijiste antes porque soy tu hermano mayor. Pero ponte eso y yo mismo te envío a casa.

-Hace ya mucho que yo decido qué ponerme, hermano. Y definitivamente eso te queda perfecto.

-Es lo más aceptable que he visto ahí dentro. Necesitaré también una gabardina y un par de túnicas de gala.

-¿Algún color en especial?

-¿Tú que dices, Lil?

-Gris oscuro, el más oscuro que tengáis. Quizás con bordados en los hombros, espinos y rosas blancas.

-Me gusta cómo piensas, hermanita.

-¿Podéis hacer un conjunto de ropa según unas indicaciones?

-Claro, deja que vaya a por un cuaderno.

La chica se levantó y los hermanos se miraron.

-Después iremos a la tienda de antigüedades, a ver si tienen algo que nos guste. Y necesitaremos una botellita de rubí estrellado, el único material que no puede ser atravesado por el ácido.

-Nos pasaremos por el joyero también.

La chica regresó y se sentó junto a Zinnia. Hyperion regresó al vestidor.

-¿Cómo lo quieres?

-En primer lugar unos pantalones cómodos y una camiseta simple. También una chaqueta que conjunte con la de mi hermano. Pero en tonos verdes-miró el cuaderno y se sorprendió cuando vio un dibujo perfectamente hecho de exactamente lo que quería-. Sí, justo así. ¿Y puede tener un pequeño bolsillo justo aquí?

Señaló un punto en la cadera.

-¿Cómo de grande?

-De unos cinco centímetros de profundidad y tres de ancho. Tiene que quedar completamente oculto, eso es lo más importante.

-Claro. ¿Algo más?

-Sí, otro conjunto-la chica da la vuelta a la hoja y empieza a dibujar-. Unos pantalones cortos y una media falda hasta las rodillas. Para la parte de arriba un escote corazón y mangas largas, pero con los hombros al descubierto.

-¿La falda lisa o la prefieres con volantes?

-Eso lo dejo a tu elección, me cuesta decidir.

-Entonces pondré un par de ellos. Nada demasiado extravagante. ¿Y el color?

-Rojo y dorado, más del primero.

-Usaré tela roja y pondré acentos en dorado, como los volantes y los bordes del escote.

-¿Puede haber también un cinturón trenzado en dorado?

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece?

Zinnia miró el dibujo con una sonrisa.

-Dibujas muy bien. Me encantan, los dos. ¿Cuándo podrás tenerlos?

-En una semana como mucho.

-Perfecto. Nos llevaremos el conjunto de mi hermano y las túnicas de gala. Y por supuesto lo que has dibujado.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron y se estrecharon las manos.

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ambos.

Zinnia le pagó por todo e Hyperion por fin salió del probador.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

-Sí, Scorp. Volveremos en una semana para recogerlo todo.

-Nos vemos en una semana.

Los hermanos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a un estrecho callejón, donde entraron a una tienda casi nunca visitada. El viejo dependiente les saludó efusivamente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros, jóvenes?

Zinnia se adelantó unos pasos.

-Estamos buscando un... artículo de difícil adquisición.

Hyperion habló entonces.

-No precisamente el objeto en sí, sino el material del que está hecho.

El dependiente se interesó por los hermanos.

-Bueno, haré todo lo posible. ¿De qué se trata?

-Una daga de metal diamantino.

-Sí, extremadamente raro. Por suerte para vosotros, tengo un contacto que está a punto de obtener una gran cantidad de él. Tiene sus propios proyectos en mente, pero seguro que puede hacer una daga por un precio... razonable.

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada. Zinnia se acercó a una vitrina para curiosear mientras Hyperion se encargaba de la compra.

-¿Razonable para quién?

-Para ambos, desde luego.

-¿Y cuánto sería?

-Ochocientos galeones.

-Quinientos.

-Setecientos cincuenta.

Zinnia carraspeó e Hyperion asintió. Colocó ambas manos sobre el mostrador.

-Cuatrocientos y sales con vida de esta transacción.

Sus uñas se transformaron en garras de lobo y el dependiente supo exactamente con quiénes comerciaba.

-Por...por supuesto, señor. Cuatrocientos.

Zinnia le sonrió dulcemente.

-Perfecto. Nos gustaría comprar también algunas armas más comunes. Cuchillos y pistolas _muggles_ , a ser posible. Y balas de plata.

-¿Plata? Pero... siendo el señor un hombre lobo...

La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano.

-A partir de cierta edad se vuelven inmunes a la plata. También me gustaría tener un kukri turco y una cerbatana de bambú. Y material para bombas, creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, señorita. Tengo todo lo que ha dicho, salvo la ya mencionada daga. Enseguida les traigo mis existencias para que puedan elegir, señor, señorita.

El dependiente entró corriendo en la trastienda. Hyperion volvió a transformar sus uñas y las observó atentamente. Zinnia miró curiosa un libro con páginas infinitas y una pluma de grifo que impedía mentir, según decía el cartel.

Se decidió a comprarlos también, para ayudarse con ss estudios, cuando el dependiente regresó a la parte principal con varias cajas de madera tallada. Las dejó todas sobre el mostrador.

-Aquí está todo. Los kukris, las cerbatanas, las pistolas y las balas y los cuchillos. Por favor, tomaos vuestro tiempo.

Los hermanos se acercaron a las cajas y cada uno eligió lo que les gustaba.

Zinnia se decidió por un kukri con unos finos grabados en la hoja y un precioso e intricado trabajo de orfebrería en oro y plata. También eligió una cerbatana con plumas colgando de una cinta de cuero por la que podía colgarla a cualquier sitio.

Hyperion eligió una pistola decorada con grabados e incrustaciones y varios cargadores con balas normales y de plata pura. También cogió varias decenas de cuchillos con el mango en forma de espiral, perfecto para lanzar con precisión a una larga distancia.

-Nos quedamos con estas armas, el libro y la pluma. Y nos mantendremos en contacto por la daga.

-Por supuesto, si me dejan su contacto y las especificaciones hablaré con la persona adecuada.

-¿Podemos estar seguros de que será una daga de gran calidad?

-De la mejor. Mi contacto es un herrero experto.

Hyperion coloca un cargador en la pistola con un gesto experto.

-Más le vale que lo sea. ¿Recuerdas algo más, Lil?

-Seguramente se nos olvide algo, pero estamos cerca. Te toca pagar ahora.

Hyperion suspira, pero saca la bolsa con el dinero. El dependiente les cobra pronto, aun aterrorizado por el hermano mayor.

Salen con sus compras ya equipadas. Zinnia con el kukri atado al muslo derecho y la cerbatana sujeta al cinturón en el lado izquierdo e Hyperion con la pistola bajo el brazo, los cargadores en el cinturón a la espalda y los cuchillos repartidos entre las botas, los muslos, los homóplatos y los antebrazos. Todo escondido, salvo el kukri.

Volvieron a la calle principal y se detuvieron mientras consideraban dónde ir, ya que había dos joyerías en Hogsmade.

-Deberíamos ir a la principal, hay más probabilidades de encontrar lo que buscamos.

-Sí, pero en la secundaria pueden tener más contactos. Ya sabes cómo va todo esto, Scorp. Además necesitamos discrección, sobre todo contigo siendo quien eres.

-Bien, bien. Iremos a la otra-siguió a su hermana pequeña hasta una vieja joyería, con cristales esmerilados en las ventanas y una diadema de esmeraldas en exposición.

La mujer tras el mostrador tenía el pelo de un blanco puro recogido en un severo moño en la nuca y vestía de riguroso luto. Sus ojos azules brillaron cuando vieron a los hermanos entrar en la tienda.

-Bienvenidos, queridos. ¿Qué queréis?

Zinnia le sonrió dulcemente.

-Venimos a por un encargo especial. ¿Conoce por casualidad el rubí estrellado?

-Por supuesto, querida. Es un mineral muy preciado.

-¿Y si dijéramos que estamos en posesión de un trozo?

-No me sorprendería. En esta tienda he visto de todo. Y que un hombre lobo entre con una joven humana con un cuchillo no es de lo más extraño que ha pasado. ¿Qué necesitáis?

Zinnia arqueó una ceja hacia Hyperion.

-Te dije que era mejor venir aquí, hermano-volvió a mirar a la mujer-. ¿Puedes crear una botellita de no más de cinco centímetros de altura y tres de ancho?

-El ancho de las paredes tendrá que ser menor y solo contendrá tres o cuatro cucharas de lo que quiera que pongáis dentro, pero sí. La haré yo misma, para ahorrar costes. ¿Cuándo podréis traerme el rubí?

Hyperion volvió a coger la bolsa del dinero y rebuscó dentro hasta sacar una piedra roja del tamaño de su puño. Los ojos de la mujer mayor se abrieron.

-Uno de ese tamaño... ¿Cuánto debe haberos costado?

-En realidad mi hermana lo ganó jugando a las cartas. Nuestro tío le enseñó a hacer trampas cuando era más pequeña.

Zinnia se escandalizó.

-¿A qué te refieres con "más pequeña"?

-Siempre serás mi hermanita, Lil.

La mujer sonrió divertida.

-Podré haceros la botellita y sobrará bastante.

-En realidad, estábamos pensando que lo que sobre podría servir de pago.

-¿Tanto? No, es demasiado. Elegid algo de mi tienda, por favor. Me sentiré mejor.

Los hermanos suspiraron e Hyperion miró a Zinnia.

-Elige tú. Las joyas no me van mucho.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Por supuesto. El rubí estrellado es demasiado valioso como para dejar que me lo regaléis por una tontería como una botellita.

Zinnia sonrió y empezó a curiosear por las vitrinas. Al final unos pendientes le llamaron la atención. Eran simples, con una piedra talla brillante colgando de una flor de plata y oro. Pero no era una piedra común: una esmeralda y un rubí se habían fusionado y creado una espiral perfecta.

-Esto es precioso.

-Son muy especiales, pero nadie se había fijado en ellos antes. Te quedarán de maravilla.

La mujer se acercó para cogerlos y se los entregó.

-Gracias-Zinnia se los puso y se recogió el pelo en una cola alta para mostrarlos-. ¿Qué opinas, Scorp?

-Sí, te quedan bien. ¿Cuánto tardará la botellita?

-Cinco días como mucho.

-Perfecto. Gracias por todo.

-Gracias a vosotros.

Los hermanos se marchan de la joyería.

-¿Próximo destino?

-Tú buscarás trabajo en Sortilegios Weasley y yo en la librería. No podemos no hacer nada.

-Yo voy a tener que estar fuera bastante tiempo.

-Entonces que sea un trabajo flexible. Arréglatelas tú solo.

Zinnia le lanzó una mirada aterradora que hizo estremecerse a Hyperion.

-Por dios, eres aterradora cuando te lo propones.

-He salido a papá en ese sentido. Nos separamos aquí, hermano. Nos vemos en la cena.

Se alejó sin una palabra más, dejando a su hermano a su suerte e intentando lo mejor para fulminar con la mirada a todos los que miraban más de la cuenta a su hermanita. Al final Hyperion suspiró y se dirigó a Sortilegios Weasley. Navegó fácilmente entre las estanterías y llegó al mostrador.

Un solo pelirrojo de ojos marrones y sin la oreja derecha estaba atendiendo.

-¿Eres George Weasley?

-Sí, ¿quién pregunta?

-Me llamo Hyperion Crane. Me han dicho que buscabas un experto en matemáticas para las cuentas de tus tiendas, ¿es cierto?

-Sí. ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que eres lo que busco?

-Ponme a prueba durante un día y si no te convezco, no me contratas.

George sonrió ligeramente.

-Trato hecho. ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

-Ya mismo. Aquí tienes el libro de cuentas, hazme un resumen del último mes y las estadísticas más probables para el siguiente trimestre.

-¿Aquí mismo?

George asintió e Hyperion dio la vuelta al mostrados y se centró en el libro de cuentas. Empezó a girar la pluma entre los dedos mientras hacía las cuentas mentalmente y anotaba los resultados en un pergamino lleno de garabatos.

El pelirrojo le observó impresionado por unos momentos, pero enseguida se distrajo con unos clientes.

Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia el chico de pelo rizado, se fijó en que había terminado las cuentas del mes y había empezado con las previsiones. Miró los resultados que había obtenido antes, cuando él mismo hizo las cuentas, y el chico lo había conseguido sin hacer ni un solo cálculo.

Ni una hora después de empezar, había terminado totalmente. George las revisó.

-Impresionante. ¿Eres un genio o algo parecido?

-En realidad... tengo memoria eidética. Puedo hablar veinticinco idiomas _muggles_ y doce mágicos.

-¿Y de verdad vas a trabajar como contable?

Hyperion se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-Prefiero algo simple donde pueda vigilar a mi hermana.

-¿Por casualidad es tu hermana pequeña? Entiendo ese sentimiento, también tengo una.

-Seguro que no como Lil...

Justo en ese momento entró Zinnia y se acercó al mostrador. George no podía dejar de mirar su figura.

-Hey, Scorp.

-¿Lo conseguiste, Lil?

-Aun mejor. Voy a organizar la biblioteca de Hogwarts al completo y clasificar todos sus libros.

-¿No te quedabas en la librería?

-Me han ofrecido un trabajo mayor y acepté. Sabes que adoro los libros, Scorp. Y en el tiempo que has tardado en hacer esas cuentas, yo me he aparecido a Milán y me he comprado unos tacones de aguja y tomado un café en una plaza de Florencia.

Hyperion miró a George.

-Ya ves, aun siendo el mayor me quedo en ridículo al lado de mi poderosa hermanita. Ella es Zinnia. Lil, mi nuevo jefe.

Ella le tiende la mano y George se apresura a estrechársela.

-George Weasley.

-Zinnia Crane. Perdona que te robe a mi hermano un momento, tengo algo que comentarle, urgente.

-Por supuesto.

Y Zinnia cogió a Hyperion por el cuello de la camisa y tiró de él hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera le soltó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lil?

-Escucha, he estado hablando con la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts, y mientras me especificaba las condiciones de trabajo mencionó que un benefactor de la escuela entregó una gran cantidad de libros con condiciones muy precisas. Su nombre es Samael.

-¿Como el Ángel de la Muerte?

-Exacto. También pregunté por el apellido, pero nadie lo sabe. Y hay algo más. Me he encontrado con... dos de los profesores de octavo: Eragon Bromsson y Shaoran Li.

Los ojos azules de Hyperion se apagaron.

-Mierda. ¿Cómo lo haremos?

-De nosotros depende la felicidad de nuestro padre, Hyperion. Le he visto cada vez más deprimido desde que superé la mayoría de edad. Hecho de menos al padre que me abrazaba y sobreprotegía. Y al menos tú creciste con papá a tu lado, yo solo le he visto en fotos y recuerdos y le conozco por lo que me han contado los tíos. Y desde que descubrí por casualidad que papá está aquí...

Hyperion suspiró cuando la voz de su hermana se hizo más débil y la atrajo en un abrazo.

-Ssh... tranquila... haremos todo lo posible para encontrarle... te lo prometo, hermanita. Haremos todo lo posible.

Zinnia se aferró a la sudadera de su hermano con fuerza.

Se quedaron así un tiempo, hasta que ella se separó lentamente.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias Scorp. Seguiré con mi trabajo en la habitación.

-Bien, yo iré al linde del bosque, para prepararme antes de la noche. Iré en una hora.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego.

Zinnia besó a su hermano cariñosamente en la mejilla y se marchó hacia el Tres Escobas.

-Realmente quieres a tu hermana.

Hyperion asintió sin mirar a George, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Eryx, Lynx y yo crecimos con nuestros dos padres. Pero Zinnia nació después de la desaparición de papá y nuestra... madre se deprimió tanto que últimamente la vemos cada vez más deprimida. Lil y yo decidimos venir a buscar a nuestro padre.

-¿Por qué la llamas Lil?

-Su nombre completo es Zinnia Lily. Ella me llama Scorp porque mi primer nombre es Scorpius, Hyperion solo es el segundo.

-¿Scorpius Hyperion?

-Prefiero Hyperion. Solo mi madre y Lil me llaman Scorpius, sobre todo cuando he hecho algo mal o no como quieren.

-¿Y los otros dos? ¿Eryx y Lynx?

-Eryx es el hermano mayor. Lynx es mi mellizo-hizo una mueca molesta-mayor por cinco minutos.

-Y eso te molesta mucho.

-No sabes cuánto. Siempre se aferra a esos cinco minutos de diferencia para ganarme en todas las peleas. Y yo tiro de Lil para aplastarle la moral. Es divertido, salvo cuando nuestra madre nos pilla. Todavía es aterradora.

-Puedo imaginarlo-los dos se quedaron en silencio-. ¿Tu hermana tiene novio?

Hyperion le fulminó con la mirada.

-Atrévete y ella misma te arrancará lo que sea, le enseñamos bien a defenderse. Y de todas formas le van las personas más... exóticas.

-¿A qué te refieres con exóticas?

-Sigue experimentando, pero siempre le han ido más los vampiros.

-¿Vam...Vampiros? ¿En serio?

Hyperion se encoge de hombros.

-Dejemos de hablar de esto, es mi hermana. ¿Tendré que venir mañana?

-Ven durante unos días para ponerte al corriente, pero cuando lo hagas solo será necesario a fin de mes.

-Perfecto, buscaba un trabajo flexible. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Hyperion se despidió con un gesto de la mano y caminó hacia el exterior del pueblo. Se quedó un momento mirando el castillo, luego se aseguró de que nadie estuviera mirando y se acercó al bosque. Se escondió tras un árbol bastante grueso y se trasnformó en un lobo de pelo gris, apenas una sombra de blanco, con la nariz de color negro y ojos grises.

Olisqueó el ambiente y empezó a correr hacia la parte del bosque más cercana al castillo. Allí se sentó a observar a los alumnos que descansaban de las clases del día. De repente unos pasos le alertaron y sus orejas giraron en dirección al sonido. No se movió de su lugar hasta que una voz habló.

-Hola, pequeño. Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí. ¿Eres nuevo?

Una mano gigante le acarició suavemente entre las orejas e Hyperion gruñó feliz, incluso empezó a mover la cola.

Abrió los ojos y miró al hombre medio gigante con una barba muy tupida y el pelo enmarañado.

-Debes tener cuidado, por aquí hay muchos animales peligrosos para ti.

Hyperion lanzó un ladrido corto, dio varias vueltas y se puso en guardia.

Hagrid rió.

-Sí, podrás defenderte solo. ¿De dónde vienes? Es la primera vez que veo un color como el tuyo por estos bosques. ¿Eres del norte?

El hombre lobo se volvió a sentar y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Cierto, no puedes responder. Espero verte por aquí más a menudo, pequeño.

Hagrid se marchó, el suelo retumbando con sus pesados pasos. Hyperion esperó a que desapareciera de su vista antes de lanzarse hacia el interior del bosque. Olfateó por todos lados hasta asegurarse de que estaba en los límites del territorio de la manada.

Pero hubo un olor que le llamó la atención más que ningún otro. Tenía un ligero toque de almizcle, pero era puramente bosque.

El crujido de una rama le sobresaltó y se puso en guardia. Un hombre estaba arrodillado tras un arbusto, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones desgarrados. Tenía el pelo castaño revuelto y los ojos más azules que jamás había visto.

Empezó a gruñir, hasta que sintió el olor de la persona. Almizcle y bosque.

Ladeó la cabeza y aplastó las orejas contra el cráneo. Iba a transformarse cuando una mujer claramente a punto de dar a luz apareció. El otro hombre se giró hacia ella cuando habló.

-¿Es un...?

-Parece que sí.

-Pero solo los más poderosos de los nuestros pueden transformarse sin luna llena-la mujer miró a Hyperion directamente-. ¿Puedes transformarte?

Hyperion soltó un gruñido y sacudió la cabeza.

-Kara, debes tratarle con más respeto. Al fin y al cabo es un hombre lobo muy poderoso.

-No me hables tú de modales, Damien.

El hombre solo gruñó y se volvió a Hyperion.

-¿Podemos ver tu forma humana, por favor?

Hyperion dudó un segundo, pero se transformó. Se quedó de pie con arrogancia y se revolvió el pelo de forma casual.

-Ya la habéis visto, así que me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

Se giró para marcharse, algo extraño presionando entre sus pulmones.

-¡Espera!-maldijo interiormente y se detuvo cuando el hombre habló-. ¿Podemos... saber tu nombre? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Hyperion. Soy un solitario que estaba buscando una manada.

-Entonces quédate con nosotros. Somos una manada grande y seguro que encuentras a alguien con quien quedarte.

Lo que apretaba sus pulmones se fue para ser reemplazado por algo apuñalando su corazón. Miró en la dirección en la que estaba Hogsmade.

-No puedo, mi hermana está en el pueblo.

-Entonces que venga también.

-Ella no es una mujer lobo, sigue siendo humana. Y se transformará en vampiresa dentro de poco.

-¿Tu hermana una vampiresa?

Hyperion no contestó.

-Os llamáis Kara y Damien, ¿no? Si estáis buscando un lugar donde tener a vuestras crías, más adelante hay una zona rocosa que os servirá. Mantendré al guardabosques alejado durante unas semanas. Un placer conoceros.

Se transformó y se marchó a toda velocidad. A las afueras del pueblo volvió a su forma humana y corrió a toda velocidad hasta la habitación que compartía con su hermana.

Zinnia estaba pasando todas sus teorías al libro de páginas infinitas. Se giró sorprendida hacia su hermano. Hyperion solo la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Scorp?

-Lo he encontrado.

-¿A quién?

-A la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Oh, Scorp...-le acarició el pelo con cariño-. ¿Es humano?

-Peor. Es un hombre lobo con una pareja a punto de dar a luz. Estaban buscando un lugar cuando les encontré.

Zinnia le abrazó con más fuerza. No dijeron nada más en bastante tiempo, hasta que el estómago de Hyperion reclamó comida. Los dos rieron y decidieron bajar.

Madame Rosmerta les saludó, se había encariñado realmente con los hermanos.

-¿Queréis cenar? Esta noche hay estofado de cordero.

-Nos encantaría.

-¿Algo de beber?

-Cervezas de mantequilla.

-Enseguida os lo llevo todo.

Los hermanos se sentaron en una mesa lejos de la puerta principal. Madame Rosmerta apareció pronto con una bandeja sobre la que estaban los platos con estofado y jarras con cerveza de mantequilla. Se marchó enseguida.

-Mañana volveré al bosque, tengo que mantener a Hagrid alejado del lugar donde él está con su pareja.

-Yo empezaré en Hogwarts. Tengo un montón de ideas para clasificar los libros.

-Y seguro que una de ellas es el orden de publicación. Lil, tiene que ser útil para los alumnos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, aguafiestas...

Zinnia le sacó la lengua e Hyperion rió divertido. Y así, los dos hermanos empezaron su propia aventura llena de dificultades y sorpresas.


	9. El hombre misterioso III

El hombre pelirrojo movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música electrónica que sonaba por los altavoces del laboratorio. Estaba revisando una última vez el informe del sujeto 1N.

-¿Todo preparado, jefe?

El pelirrojo miró al pelinegro de ojos rojos y asintió firmemente.

-Iniciad el despertar.

Miró de nuevo el tanque donde flotaba el chico de pelo largo, ahora sin la venda en los ojos. El líquido empezó a ser drenado desde abajo. Saphira y Firnen abrieron la parte superior y sujetaron al chico con magia. Poco a poco lo sacaron y lo dejaron sobre una camilla que Samael había invocado.

Le quitaron la mascarilla por la que había respirado dentro del tanque y limpiaron su tráquea de cualquier líquido que pudiera haber entrado. Solo entonces entró Sam en escena.

Cogió una pequeña linterna para comprobar la reacción de sus pupilas. La guardó y colocó dos dedos a ambos lados del cuello.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Al sujeto le tomó dos intentos para poder hablar.

-Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Estás totalmente de acuerdo en volver a la vida en este cuerpo bio-tecnológico que he creado junto a mis ayudantes?

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas tu muerte?

Itachi frunció el ceño, todavía sin abrir los ojos por sí mismo.

-Creo que... fue mi hermano, ¿no?

-Bien. ¿Puedes abrir los ojos? ¿Te duele algo?

Itachi abrió los ojos, pero enseguida se llevó una mano para tapar la luz.

-¿Ahora mismo? Mis ojos.

-Bien, era de esperarse. Es una parte muy delicada del cuerpo humano y los nervios todavía no se han adaptado. Dale un poco de tiempo-miró al hombre castaño-. Vamos a sentarle y comprobar la alineación de la columna.

Entre ambos le sentaron en la camilla y la mujer pasa los dedos expertos por las vértebras.

-Todo parece correcto.

-Entonces empezad el protocolo para nuevos sujetos.

-¿Cuándo podré ver a mi hermano?

-Mañana mismo. Puede que tu cuerpo haya tardado cinco años en crearse, pero somos rápidos en el tratamiento posterior. ¿Quieres algo en específico para almorzar?

-Sushi.

Samael rió divertido.

-Claro. ¿Y vosotros, chicos?

-Me apetece tailandesa.

-Lo que diga Saphira.

Thorn solo gruñó en asentimiento.

-Entonces haré Pad Tahi, Pat sii iu, pollo satay, arroz frito con pollo, sushi y unadon. ¿Os parece bien?

-Perfecto.

Itachi solo miró algo impresionado al pelirrojo mientras este salía.

-¿De verdad puede hacer todo eso?

-Y a la perfección. Es el mejor chef de todo el mundo. Ha tenido siglos más que suficientes como para perfeccionar su arte. Ahora vamos a centrarnos en ti.

Empezaron el procedimiento habitual para acomodar a Itachi a su nuevo cuerpo.

-¿Qué hay de diferente en este cuerpo? Yo lo noto igual.

-Bueno, tus huesos son de una aleación de nanotubos de carbono y titanio endurecido. Fuerte, ligero y casi irrompible. Los músculos son nanotubos con fibras naturales creadas con magia. La piel es real, nos costó mucho encontrar una muestra fiable. Y la sangre puede servir para ti, pero es corrosiva para cualquier otro, está compuesta por una gran variedad de ácidos y venenos.

-Si necesitas salir de algún lugar, solo tienes que cortarte las venas y tu sangre arrasará con cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué tiene exactamente?

-No tenemos ni idea. Esa parte la ha creado Sam exclusivamente. Es muy posesivo con sus venenos.

-Hablando de venenos, eres inmune a todos ellos. Eso te será util cuando pasees por los jardines, las mascotas de Sam son extremadamente venenosas y agresivas.

-¿Qué tipo de mascotas tiene?

-Todas las clases de serpientes y un basilisco plateado hembra que está criando. ¿Puedes intentar caminar?

Siguieron con las pruebas hasta la hora del almuerzo. Para entonces Itachi ya podía correr y usar su chakra con pequeños jutsus. Todavía no había probado su sharingan.

Los tres amantes le llevaron a la gran cocina, el lugar más preciado de Samael. En el vestíbulo Itachi observó la estatua de un ángel con las manos en actitud de plegaria frente al pecho. Sus alas se envolvían alrededor de los delicados hombros y la túnica de piedra creaba etéreas volutas con un viento invisible. El pelo ocultaba su rostro de forma magistral.

-Veo que ya has notado al Ángel.

Itachi se giró hacia la puerta para ver a Samael observando la estatua con una mirada dulce.

-¿Quién es?

-El único motivo por el que sigo vivo. Le pedí la estatua a Miguel Ángel. Dijo que era su auténtica obra maestra, que ni la Piedad ni el David ni el Moisés le hacían sombra.

-¿Por qué un ángel?

-Porque está inspirado en mi ángel. Venga, vamos a comer, tendrás hambre.

Entraron e Itachi vio la mesa con toda la comida y lugares para seis personas. Los tres dragones estaban sentados junto a una mujer de ojos rojos y un kimono de lujo con adornos de oro en el pelo. Esa mujer se giró hacia ambos y sonrió ligeramente.

-Por fin te veo despierto. Soy Kagura y a partir de ahora me ocuparé de tu rehabilitación hasta que recuperes tus antiguas habilidades.

-¿Podré fiarme de una súcubo?

Samael soltó una carcajada que sorprendió a Itachi.

-Kagura tiene pareja estable y está esperando a un niño. Además ha trabajado aquí desde hace siglos, confío en ella como en pocos. ¿Empezamos a comer?

Samael se sentó en el puesto principal y todos empezaron a comer. En algún momento, el pelirrojo miró hacia una de las paredes con una expresión entre sorprendida y calculadora.

-¿Ocurre algo, jefe?

-No... solo me ha parecido sentir algo extraño-se volvió a mirar a Saphira con una ligera sonrisa-. Esta tarde estaré ausente, espero que podáis arreglároslas sin mí.

-Por favor, Sam. ¿De dónde crees que sacas el tiempo para la cocina?

Samael rió.

-Estaré en la catedral.

-¿Hay una catedral en esta isla?

-Por supuesto. La llamamos la Catedral del Metal.

-¿Metal?

-Tiene un estilo gótico, pero está completamente hecha de metal. Las columnas, los muros, los arbotantes, la cúpula, los bancos, todo.

-Me gustaría verla.

-Puedes venir conmigo ahora, no me molesta y el camino de regreso es fácil.

Itachi asintió.

Tras el almuerzo salió de la mansión junto a Samael. Cruzaron los Jardines Circulares y pasaron junto a la Fuente de los Elementos, que Itachi observó con interés. Al salir del círculo de mansiones entre la de Música y Fuego, salieron del bosque de árboles que coronaban el punto más alto de toda la isla de Ilsit, el refugio que Samael había creado con mucho siglos y esfuerzo para todos aquellos que lo necesitaran.

Estaban a un lado de la isla, con un gran pueblo a los pies del monte. Una enorme extensión de árboles esmeraldas cubría el resto de la tierra, salvo un río cristalino que serpenteaba hasta el océano.

A la derecha de ambos había una gran explanada que terminaba en un acantilado. Sobre ella estaba la Catedral del Metal, brillando con el resplandor del sol.

Era un edificio de proporciones gigantescas con una preciosa portada con decenas de estatuas en diferentes posturas. Un ángel arrodillado se situaba sobre la puerta doble de metal dorado, extendiendo las manos en una invitación a entrar en aquel santuario sin dios.

Samael hizo un gesto con las manos y las puertas se abrieron, permitiéndoles la entrada al interior.

Itachi se quedó paralizado en la puerta. Centenares de vidrieras iluminaban el interior con miles de colores, cada una representando una escena diferente. Pero son las ocho del ábside las que realmente llaman la atención del hombre de pelo largo.

Cada una tiene un símbolo diferente del Idioma Antiguo y una imagen que representa a cada uno de los ocho elementos orientales y occidentales. Todas ellas iluminando una única estatua solitaria en el altar: un ángel con las alas extendidas a punto de alzar el vuelo vestido con una túnica que moldeaba su figura masculina pero ligeramente andrógina. Y al igual que con la estatua del vestíbulo, el pelo ocultaba su rostro.

-Esto es... precioso.

Samael le precedió entre las decenas de estatuas de piedra que se intercalaban entre los arcos apuntados.

-Me costó mucho darle forma. Tardé siglos en levantar esos arcos y paredes para sujetar la cúpula. Y luego tenía que levantar los pedestales para las estatuas y crear los cristales de las vidrieras. Por supuesto también estuve bastante tiempo intercambiando las estatuas originales con copias.

-¿Son originales?

-Por supuesto. Mis tres grandes hobbies son la cocina, los experimentos y robar. En un par de días me voy a Japón a robar el Museo Nacional de Tokio. Hay unas katanas a las que tengo echado el ojo desde hace bastante tiempo...

-¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

Llegaron al ábside y Samael se inclinó ligeramente ante la estatua del ángel con ambas manos en el corazón.

-Desde que fueron forjadas y se las entregaron a alguien que no era yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo pagué por esas katanas, viajé hasta Japón solo por ellas. Pero tuve que irme un par de días y se las vendieron a otro. Juré que un día serían mías.

-Serán muy especiales.

-Son las últimas reservas de metal diamantino. Lo necesito para un par de proyectos que quiero terminar antes de Navidad.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Samael hizo un gesto y una melodía de órgano empezó a sonar desde todos los rincones a la vez. Itachi empezó a caminar entre las estatuas de escultores famosos, reconociendo algunos nombres.

También miró las vidrieras. Varias escenas poco sagradas estaban representadas en ellas. Le pareció curioso para un edificio al que llamaban catedral.

Miró de nuevo hacia el altar y vio a Samael sentado en el suelo contra el pedestal de la estatua del ángel. Parecía relajado, pero mantenía una mano sobre el corazón, lo que le dijo a Itachi que estaba en una profunda meditación.

Decidió marcharse. Salió silenciosamente y se dirigió a la Mansión de Metal. Por el camino se detuvo a observar la fuente en medio de todas las mansiones.

Miró alrededor. Una de las mansiones tenía un río de lava cayendo por la fachada y otra lo tenía de agua limpia y cristalina. Una tercera estaba hecha de cristal con arena moviéndose en su interior. La cuarta tenía pequeñas chispas saltando entre los ladrillos. La quinta estaba recubierta de madera. La sexta era un remolino de colores. La séptima tenía grabadas millones de notas de partituras en los ladrillos. Y por supuesto la octava era la de metal.

Entró en esta última y se encontró con Kagura.

-¿Qué opinas de la Catedral del Metal?

-Es impresionante. Pero... ¿qué hace allí?

Kagura pierde la sonrisa.

-Perderse en los recuerdos de la persona que más ha amado en toda su vida.

-¿Por qué no puede estar con esa persona?

-Porque está muerta.

Sin una palabra más se dirigió al laboratorio subterráneo. Itachi miró el ángel del vestíbulo una última vez antes de seguirla.


	10. Búsqueda por la verdad

Me despierto con un suave toque en mi hombro. Abro los ojos de forma perezosa y veo la palidez del pelo de Draco sobre mí.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Arqueo una ceja, pero me aparto a un lado y levanto las mantas. Enseguida él se tumba a mi lado, muy cerca de mí. Le tapo cuidadosamente y le atraigo más rodeándole con mis brazos. Su nariz roza mi cuello y me estremezco.

-Tienes la nariz fría.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. Hace demasiado frío para la época del año. ¿Qué te ha despertado?

-No suelo hacer ruido con las pesadillas. No te importa, ¿verdad?

-Para nada. Me gusta que estés aquí, conmigo.

Lo abrazo más cerca y beso su sien. **(Su respiración es muy cálida contra mi cuello.)**

Enseguida me quedo dormido, sintiendo su calidez junto a mí.

* * *

Bajamos juntos las escaleras. Hermione nos sonríe como saludo.

-Buenos días.

-Hey, Mione.

-Por una vez en esta semana no ha habido problemas durante la noche.

Le sonrío mientras me siento.

-Sí, extraño, ¿no?

Shaun es el primero en salir, sin su habitual suéter **(únicamente con una camisa azul claro.)**

-Buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días.

-¿Habéis dormido todos bien?

Hay asentimientos alrededor de la mesa. El profesor Miles sale bostezando y con un arañazo en la mejilla derecha.

-Genial, porque me han mantenido despierto hasta hace una hora. ¿Cómo puedes verte así sin dormir apenas?

-Habilidad, Des. Y una buena gama de hechizos-le guiña un ojo-. Cúrate ese arañazo antes de la primera clase.

Se gira hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la biblioteca, he escuchado que va a venir una nueva bibliotecaria a organizar mejor los libros. Quiero conocerla.

 **(Enseguida pienso en una mujer de la edad de la señora Pince. ¿Por qué será?)**

-¿Puedo ir?

Hermione se levanta entusiasmada.

-Claro, pero coge algo de desayuno.

Elige una tostada y una manzana y los dos se marchan hablando sobre libros. El profesor Miles sacude la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pude haberme enamorado de él?

-Papá...

El profesor Miles se estremece. Mira a Draco con una ceja arqueada.

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Me adelantaré a clase, quiero comprobar que hay esencia de orquídea suficiente para todos.

Va a marcharse, pero justo en ese momento entran el profesor Uzumaki y Sasuke.

-Buenos días.

-Sí que os ha cundido la noche. ¿Dónde habéis estado?

-Por el mundo.

-Me adelanto, ¿vale? Kanda y yo hablamos de entrenar pronto.

-Descansa un poco antes.

Sasuke solo le besa en la mejilla **(algo que nunca antes ha hecho delante nuestra)** y entra en la otra sala común.

-Sé que ha pasado algo más que una "noche de cita" entre vosotros.

-Déjalo, Desmond, la deducción no es tu fuerte. Ha sido lo de siempre: cena, paseo, hotel.

-Lugares. Ahora.

Los dos empiezan una guerra de miradas, que pierde el profesor Uzumaki.

-Tokio, Shangai... Nevada.

-Lo suficientemente vago como para saber que mientes. Naruto, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y sé que no puedes ocultar nada por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano lo sabremos.

-Pues empieza a contar con que será tarde. Prefiero meterme de cabeza en un nido de katakans antes que decirlo.

El profesor Miles se estremece.

-No preguntaré más. Me largo.

Sale sin mirar atrás. El profesor Uzumaki ríe ligeramente.

-Nos vemos a tercera, necesito recuperar algo de energía y curarme las marcas de dientes...

Desaparece en su Sala Común. **(Entre los arañazos y las marcas de dientes, creo que Desmond y Naruto acabarán muy mal al final del curso.)**

-¿Qué haremos hoy en Pociones?

-Bueno... la esencia de orquídea se suele utilizar normalmente en pociones para la apariencia y hay miles de ellas. Podría ser cualquiera.

Miro a Draco.

-¿Algún ejemplo?

-Antiarrugas, antiestrías, antimanchas, cierraporos, rejuvenecedor, bronceador instantáneo, alisador o rizador de pelo. La lista sigue.

-¿Cómo sabes...? Déjalo, me lo imagino por todas las botellas en tu lado del baño. ¿Nos vamos a clase?

Nos levantamos solos y salimos de la Sala Común **(** **no sin** **not** **ar** **algunas miradas envidiosas de las chicas hacia** _ **mi**_ **Draco. ¿De dónde ha salido ese pensamiento posesivo?)**

Nos dirigimos hacia el aula de Pociones, pero decido tomar un desvío improvisado. Levanto un tapiz para descubrir un pasadizo secreto y arqueo una ceja hacia Draco. Él solo sonríe y pasa frente a mí para entrar antes de tirar de mi muñeca.

En un segundo estoy de espaldas contra la pared con los brazos de Draco alrededor de cuello. Sus ojos de mercurio brillan incluso en la penumbra. Le abrazo con más fuerza. Es él quien inicia el beso, uno dulce y suave. **(Nada igual que el del otro día. Y hablando del otro día...)**

Nos giro repentinamente, para que sea él quien esté contra la pared. Me envía una sonrisa divertida y tira de mí hacia un beso abrasador. Deslizo mi mano de su cadera a su espalda. Él muerde mi labio interior.

Nos separamos para respirar. Sonrío y me desvío hacia su mandíbula. Escucho la risa de Draco.

-¿Te hago cosquillas?

-Más quisieras. Estoy pensando en lo que dirá mi padre si dejas una marca visible.

-Concéntrate aquí, por favor-le miro sonriendo ligeramente-. Quizás veamos lo que dice.

Empiezo a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No! ¡Harry!

Se ríe y se retuerce, intentando librarse de mis dedos. Y yo me río con él, feliz de tener una relación normal por una vez en la vida **(y que defenderé a toda costa.)**

Le atraigo en un beso sorpresa. Me aparta sonriendo.

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde a clase.

Me besa en la mejilla y sube las escaleras del pasadizo. Una vez arriba se gira y me guiña un ojo. Le sigo saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

Por extraño que parezca **(mentira absoluta)** somos los últimos en llegar. Nos lanzan algunas miradas **(nada que decir.)**

El profesor Miles abre la puerta y nos hace entrar a todos. Severus está junto a la mesa del profesor en el lado de las mesas altas, revisando unos cuadernos de notas.

-¿Algún avance, Sev?

-Lo más cerca que llegamos es al rosa pastel.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser fucsia?

-El año pasado le teñí el pelo de azul eléctrico, este año tiene que ser rosa fucsia.

El profesor Miles se frota la frente con cansancio.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar de qué va todo eso, pero gracias por la idea de la clase-comprueba que estamos todos en nuestros lugares-. Bien, hoy haremos pociones para cambiar el color del pelo. Tenéis delante todos los ingredientes necesarios, salvo la esencia de orquídea. Cuando tengáis terminada la preparación elegiremos un color diferente y pondréis las gotas necesarias para llegar a él. Es... relativamente fácil, pero no os pondré nota si os equivocáis con el número de gotas, tenedlo en cuenta. Empezad. Las instrucciones están en los pergaminos.

 **(Bueno, al menos Draco tenía razón.)** Abro el pergamino para leer las instrucciones.

Un ligro toque en mi hombro me hace levantar la mirada. Como no, el profesor está mirándome con los brazos cruzados.

-Vamos fuera, tengo que hablar contigo.

Asiento con algo de miedo y me levanto. Draco me envía una mirada preocupada, pero sonrío para tranquilizarle. **(No me hará nada malo. Creo.** **Soy su Hermano. Solo espero que eso sirva de algo...** **)**

Desmond cierra la puerta de la clase con cuidado y lanza un hechizo silenciador a nuestro alrededor.

-Lo primero de todo, esto no va exactamente sobre tu relación con mi hijo. Solo quiero asegurarme que el sello sigue activo durante unos días más.

-¿El sello?

-Ahora que has encontrado a tu pareja empezará a disminuir su eficacia con más rapidez. Te enseñaremos algunas técnicas para controlar tu magia esta misma tarde. Ahora quédate quieto-pone sus manos en mis hombros y una ligera chispa pasa entre nosotros-. Bien, todo parece correcto.

-¿Cuánto más va a resistir?

-A este ritmo una semana. Pero procura no utilizar grandes cantidades de magia a la vez, eso lo desgastará al instante-mira a ambos lados del pasillo y luego a la puerta-. Ahora, hablando como padre, le haces daño y te castro.

Asiento frenéticamente.

-Sí, señor.

Él sonríe y me tiende la mano.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Harry-se la estrecho también sonriendo-. Ya que está todo fuera de camino, volvamos dentro, ya vas con retraso con la poción.

 **(Supongo que es lo máximo a lo que puedo aspirar.)**

Una vez dentro otra vez **(e ignorando las miradas de todos)** me concentro en la poción.

Sorprendentemente se me da bastante bien.

-¡Lo tengo!

Todos miramos hacia el profesor y Severus.

-¿Cómo has resuelto el balance entre el acónito y la orquídea?

-Añadiendo estramonio.

-Inteligente. Ahora solo queda probarlo...

Justo cuando dice eso, la puerta se abre y entra Shaun hablando con una mujer joven de pelo rubio dorado y ojos marrones que lleva un grueso tomo en los brazos. **(¿Quién es?)**

-Desmond, no puedes creer lo que Zinnia ha encontrado en la biblioteca. Un _Ab Pocionem_ en perfecto estado.

-¿Un _Ab Pocionem_? ¿Hablas en serio? Hace siglos que no veo uno de esos. Déjalo aquí, por favor.

La mujer se acerca a la mesa del profesor **(** **con un paso firme y** **algo seductor.)** Deja el libro sobre la mesa y sonríe a ambos hombres.

-Soy Zinnia Crane, la nueva bibliotecaria.

-Desmond Miles, profesor de Pociones y Alquimia de Octavo.

-Shaun ya me ha contado algo sobre tus experimentos y pensé que te gustaría ver a esta preciosidad-dio un ligero golpe sobre la portada del libro.

-Seguro. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-Detrás de un montón de libros de la sección de Herbología. También he encontrado un par de ejemplares del _Kirtus_.

Severus sale de ese estupor en el que estaba con la entrada de la mujer y habla por primera vez.

-¿El _Kirtus_? ¿El libro sobre los hombres lobo? Escuché que los habían quemado todos.

La mujer le atravesó con sus ojos marrones. **(¿Cómo puede un color tan común tener tal poder? Lo entiendo del mercurio, pero el marrón...)**

-Bueno, tú eres un vampiro supremo, hombres lobo como mi hermano no te interesan mucho, ¿cierto?-miró el caldero sobre la mesa y se alegró instantánamente-. ¿Eso es una poción para cambiar el color del pelo?

-Sí, rosa fucsia. Nos queda probarla para saber si es correcta.

-¿Puedo ofrecerme voluntaria? Siempre me ha gustado cambiar de color casi cada día.

-Cl...claro, por supuesto.

El profesor Miles cogió un vaso del estante y sirvió un poco de su poción antes de entregársela a Zinnia. **(La poción tiene un ligero toque rosa.)**

Ella se la bebió de un trago.

-¿Cuánto tardaba?

-Diez minutos.

-Entonces a esperar.

Se sentó en una de las banquetas, junto a Shaun.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Según mi partida de nacimiento de Londres, pero me considero parte del mundo. Estudié en Ilvermorny, en la casa de la Serpiente Cornuda. Hice algunos trabajos en Asia, Indonesia y Australia, en su mayor parte. Pero desde que mi hermano se convirtió en un hombre lobo me quedo con él en Europa y el norte de África-arqueó la espalda con los brazos tras ella **(extendiendo su ya amplio pecho, no es que me fije)** -. También hago estudios y teorías sobre las dimensiones y espacios interdimensionales, como el que se utiliza con el hechizo de almacenaje.

-¿De verdad estudias un campo sin salida?

 **(Otra vez fulminó con la mirada a Severus.)**

-Si te fijaras más en tu entorno, vampiro, sabrías que no es un campo sin salida. He viajado interdimensionalmente, he conocido mundos que ni siquiera puedes imaginar-se inclinó hacia él amenazadoramente-, tengo más edad de la que piensas.

De repente, su pelo cambió de la raíz a las puntas a un rosa fucsia. Movió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, el tono parece el que buscábamos.

-Entonces me voy, los libros no van a ordenarse solos.

Salió sin una sola palabra más. **(La chica más extraña que he conocido y soy amigo de Luna.)**

-Me cae bien.

-Shaun, mejor no hables ahora. Ya sabes de lo que es capaz un vampiro cuando le molestan.

-Pero no está molesto. Mírale.

Le observo. Severus está mirando la puerta con una expresión ausente. Al final sacude la cabeza.

-Voy a llevarme esa poción a Ilsit y recoger a alguien. Y a ver si puedo disculparme, he sido insensible.

Mueve una mano y toda la poción se mete en varias botellas y desaparece. Con un último gesto sobre el hombro cierra la puerta.

El profesor Miles parpadea asombrado.

-Le conozco desde hace mucho, pero es la primera vez que le veo disculparse.

-Le ha tocado la fibra sensible.

-¿Ella es...? No, no puede ser. Siempre dijo que veía a una pelirroja.

-No hay motivo para pensar que no es pelirroja, ya ha dicho que le gusta cambiar de color.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, Miles. No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Al menos puedo reirme de sus intentos de reconquisarla. Ya verás cuando el resto lo sepa.

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada por eso. Ahora a trabajar. Vamos.

Volvemos a concentrarnos en nuestras pociones. **(Extrañamente yo con más facilidad de la que suelo tener.)**

Más o menos cuando queda media hora para terminar la clase doble de Pociones, todos hemos terminado. Shaun coge un pergamino y se prepara para escribir.

-Ahora elegiréis el color que queréis buscar y lo anotaremos. Mientras más cerca quedéis, más nota os pondré. Vamos por orden de lista.

Cada uno empieza a elegir un color. Cuando llega mi turno me decido por el gris mercurio. **(Desmond me guiña un ojo discretamente.)**

Empezamos a dejar caer gotas de esencia de orquídea para variar el color. Hay un tiempo de espera entre la caída y el cambio, así que todos van con cuidado. Pero algo me dice que son cinco exactas, así que dejo caer cinco consecutivas. No escucho las advertencias de Hermione y observo cómo el blanco pálido se transforma en un gris metalizado precioso. **(Exactamente el color que buscaba, el mismo que el de los ojos de mi Draco.)**

-Perfecto, señor Potter. Shaun, apunta la nota más alta. ¿Cómo va el resto?

* * *

Bajamos las escaleras junto al profesor Uzumaki, riendo de una historia estúpida sobre cómo mordió el polvo frente a Sasuke cuando éran más jóvenes. El mismo Sasuke hace algún comentario en japonés que le molesta más y terminan discutiendo durante un minuto exacto antes de volver a la conversación.

Pero al salir al patio **(para lo que sea que vayamos a hacer)** ambos se detienen de golpe.

Severus y otro hombre están hablando en mitad del patio. Ese segundo hombre tiene el pelo largo de color azul oscuro recogido en la nuca y ojos azul marino, con una piel extremadamente pálida. Dos líneas marcan su rostro a ambos lados de la nariz. **(¿Quién es?)**

-¿ _Aniki_?

-¿Itachi?

El hombre se gira y sonríe ligeramente.

- _Ohaio_ , _ototou_ , _Nandaime_.

-¿Qué...? Te vimos morir...

-Ya, me lo merecía. Esta es mi segunda oportunidad.

-No lo entiendo, _aniki_.

Severus suspira pesadamente.

-Lo que estás viendo, Sasuke, es un cuerpo bio-tecnológico preparado específicamente para el alma de Itachi Uchiha con todas sus habilidades motoras y psíquicas. Uno de los experimentos de Samael.

-¿Samael es nigromante?

-No es nigromancia si el alma está de acuerdo, ahí radica todo su trabajo, en ese simple tecnicismo. Y por supuesto no pueden condenar a un inmortal de más de tres mil años, el Tratado de Dashur le protege, igual que a vosotros el Tratado de Delfos.

 **(No he entendido nada de lo que ha dicho.)**

-Pero según escuché esta mañana el Ministerio le ha citado para mañana mismo. Se enfrenta a una condena perpétua en Azkaban.

Severus silvó impresionado.

-Espera, no os desviéis del tema. ¿Es posible, realmente posible, que un alma pueda habitar un cuerpo fabricado por un humano?

-¿Qué crees que soy, _Nandaime_? Podría abrirme el brazo si quieres comprobarlo. Mis huesos son de nanotubos de carbono con titanio endurecido, mis músculos están compuestos por nanotubos con fibras creadas mágicamente y mi sangre una mezcla de ácidos y venenos corrosiva para cualquierda menos para mí. Aunque la piel es real, un pequeño detalle que agradezco.

Sin una palabra más, Sasuke se lanza a abrazarle. El hombre **(creo que se llama Itachi)** le abraza con fuerza.

-Te he echado de menos, _aniki_.

-Y yo a ti, _ototou_. Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que hice.

-Idiota, también me uniste al amor de mi vida-se separa un poco-. Aunque te pusieras literalmente en medio durante un par de horas.

-¿Un par de horas? Dí mejor un par de días, el efecto del afrodisíaco duró más de la cuenta.

-¡Itachi!

Sasuke le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho y se cruzó de brazos. El profesor Uzumaki se acerca lentamente.

-Solo lo diré una vez. El trío estuvo bien, pero prefiero no volver a repetir, sobre todo con vosotros dos. Mordéis mucho.

-Sí, estuvo bien. Siento envidia de mi hermanito por tenerte monopolizado, _Nandaime_.

-Deja de llamarme así, dejé el nombre cuando me echaron. Solo Naruto.

 **(Más tarde preguntaré por todo eso, cuando empiecen las lecciones para controlar mi magia.)**

Itachi mira a su hermano.

-¿Me darás una segunda oportunidad, _ototou_?

-Ni lo dudes, _aniki_. Ya verás cuando el resto te conozca. Mañana por la tarde nos vamos a Milán de compras, puedes venir si quieres.

-¿Compras? Me apunto. Aunque no podré comprar demasiado.

-Samael ya habrá preparado una cuenta a tu nombre con varios miles. Cuando vuelvas a Ilsit te dará la tarjeta.

-¿A cuántos ha despertado antes que a mí?

Severus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordarlo.

-Seis. 1D, 2D, 3D, 4D, 3S y 4S. Pero los sujetos 3D y 4D fueron secuestrados para intentar replicar los cuerpos, por supuesto sin éxito, los niveles de seguridad son extremadamente altos. Y de todos los demás, 1D y 2D comparten una cuenta a la que van sumando los sueldos de sus trabajos actuales, 3S no tiene autorización y 4S prefiere esperar a que sus amantes despierten. Saph está tardando más de lo previsto con el 5S y sin él no pueden despertar a 6S.

Me adelanto con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Cuántos sujetos hay?

-Veamos... tres de la clase A, trece de la clase D, cuatro de la clase E, seis de la clase I, uno de la clase N y siete de la clase S. Así que treinta y cuatro, seis de los cuales están despiertos y en pleno funcionamiento.

-¿Todos iguales a Itachi?

-La mayoría. Hay algunos... especiales, sobre todo en las secciones I y S.

-¿Y qué tienen de diferente?

Severus se cruza de brazos incómodo.

-Eso es mejor que te lo explique Sam, no tengo autorización para hablar de los sujetos de forma individual. Me arriesgo a una castración y ya he visto cómo lo hace Sam.

Itachi le lanza una sonrisa. **(Ahora que me fijo, se parece mucho a su hermano.)**

-¿Estás hablando del mismo hombre que protege a los que lo necesitan?

-Si le conozco bien, y lo hago, no utilizará el Tratado de Dashur para defenderse en el juicio. Hará lo que mejor se le da hacer: buscar el punto débil y golpear con una precisión de crujano, no importa si es una sola persona o un grupo de ellas-Severus sonríe siniestramente-. Además, tiene un punto extremadamente débil al que apuntar con el Ministerio. Lleva mucho tiempo queriendo utilizarlo, desde que le quitaron la mitad de su fortuna por "posesión ilegal de criaturas peligrosas".

-¿Qué criaturas?

-Tres dragones y un basilisco. Todo cierto, ya que hablamos de ello. Pero Sam tiene un nivel de entrenador mágico más alto que cualquier otro, técnicamente puede tener todas las criaturas peligrosas que quiera. En realidad fue una excusa para quitarle el dinero y aumentar el sueldo del Wincengamot.

-Solo le conozco desde ayer, pero sé que no se tomará eso a la ligera.

-Para nada. Les aplastará y les sacará hasta la última gota de sangre, metafóricamente hablando, desde luego.

El profesor Uzumaki sacude la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo voy a seguir con la clase. Vosotros tres podéis seguir charlando.

-Ah, no, de eso nada. Vas a necesitar más de un par de ojos para vigilarlos a todos, sobre todo con lo que tienes pensado.

El profesor Uzumaki suspira pesadamente y nos indica a todos que vayamos hacia el lago.

-Seguiremos practicando con el hechizo de la última clase. Pero haremos algunas variaciones.

 **(No me gusta a dónde va todo esto...)**

Nos dirigimos al lago. Severus desaparece en el castillo, pero los hermanos nos siguen hablando en japonés. El profesor se sitúa frente a nosotros y coge un medallón de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. **(Es dorado con un símbolo que creo que es japonés.)**

-Bien, por cuestiones de seguridad, duplicaré este medallón y los repartiré. Tiene grabado un símbolo que me permite transportarme en un instante sin gastar demasiada energía. El motivo de esto es porque poco a poco empezaréis a utilizar vuestra propia magia para manteneros sobre el agua, no un hechizo, exactamente como hizo Sasuke. Por supuesto usaréis los patines y yo estaré ahí hasta que le pilléis el truco. Vamos de uno en uno. Señor Potter, tú primero.

 **(¿Por qué siempre yo?)**

Me adelanto y transformo mis zapatos en los patines. Naruto me da un medallón y me lo cuelgo al cuello.

-¿Recuerdas el hechizo?

- _F_ _rigus contracto_.

-Bien. Para reducir los niveles de magia es _reduces_. De momento no lo lances, yo te aviso.

Me lanzo al lago con cuidado. Naruto se queda junto a mí en todo momento, vigilando mis pies con atención. **(Él no utiliza patines, en su lugar** **ha desplazado su magia a las plantas de los pies.** **Por extraño que sea, puedo notarlo,** **supongo que es por haber encontrado a mi pareja.** **)**

Cuando me estabilizo, Naruto se aparta un poco.

-Empezamos hoy después del ensayo del coro. En nuestra sala común-asiento-. Entonces reduce la magia. Sújétate a mí si crees que vas a caerte.

Vuelvo a asentir y murmuro el hechizo. Veo impresionado cómo el hielo alrededor de las cuchillas se deshace y estas se van hundiendo poco a poco. Antes de darme cuenta, estoy soportando mi peso sobre el agua únicamente con mi magia.

-Lo tengo.

Naruto sonríe.

-Increíble. Tienes un control bastante alto de tu magia. ¿La sientes moverse?

Cierro los ojos y me concentro. **(Hay algo,** **una especie de corriente, moviéndose por mi cuerpo, saliendo de un punto justo en el centro del pecho,** **expandiéndose por todas mis extremidades y fluyendo hacia mis pies, donde hay una mayor concentración.** **)**

-Sale de aquí-toco mi esternón-y va hacia las extremidades, pero sobre todo hacia mis pies.

-Perfecto. Ese es tu flujo mágico. Normalmente la magia solo se mueve hacia la mano dominante en el momento de lanzar un hechizo, pero cuando conectas con él directamente, empieza a extenderse de forma inconsciente hacia todos los rincones, preparándose para lo que sea que necesitas. Es el mismo principio cuando no utilizas la varita.

-¿Hay algún modo de ver el flujo?

El profesor Uzumaki lo piensa realmente.

-¿Ver el flujo? Sí... si se cambia un poco la fórmula... Veamos.

Se pone la mano en el pecho y tras unos segundos, una línea se dibuja sobre su ropa y piel. **(Es de un tono anaranjado, pero con** **un tinte morado** **en el** **centro** **.** **Tengo el presentimiento de que eso no estaría ahí si** **hubiera lanzado el hechizo unos días antes.** **)**

Como ví en mi propia magia, hay una mayor concentración en las plantas de los pies.

-¿Ha funcionado?

-¡Por fin haces algo bien, _dobe_!

-¡ _Urusai_ , _teme_!

Se escucha la risa de Itachi resonando por todos lados.

-Vosotros dos no váis a cambiar nunca.

-Cállate, _aniki_.

-Sí, Itachi, mejor calla.

Las líneas de magia desaparecen del cuerpo del profesor, que sonríe divertido.

-¿Puedo caminar por ahí?

-Claro, manten el flujo estable y si sientes que te debilitas, vuelve a lanzar el _frig_ _us_.

Asiento y me acerco a la orilla donde están los hermanos, hablando animadamente. Sasuke me mira brevemente.

- _Aniki_ , él es Harry Potter, el Octavo de los Ocho y Guardián del Metal. Harry, mi hermano Itachi.

Itachi me sonríe ligeramente como saludo.

-Ah, ya decía yo que habías utilizado tu flujo con demasiada facilidad. Tienes un gran talento, Harry, no lo desperdicies como el _Nandaime_.

 **(Otra vez ha vuelto a utilizar esa palabra... _Nandaime_. ¿Qué significará?)**

Sasuke parece ver mi confusión.

- _Nandaime_ significa séptimo. En nuestro viejo pueblo al líder se le conoce con el número que ocupa en la lista de líderes. Naruto fue el séptimo. Y casualmente también es el Séptimo entre los Ocho, lo echaron a suertes.

Itachi mira a su hermano sorprendido.

-Hace mucho que no te escucho llamarle por su nombre.

Sasuke desvía la mirada hacia el lago. **(¿Está sonrojado?)**

-Puedo llamarle como quiera.

-No lo niego, pero la última vez que lo hiciste fue bajo los efectos del afrodisíaco.

-¿Y me puedes culpar? Tú también lo gritaste más de una vez.

Itachi también se sonroja, pero no desvía la mirada. En su lugar se lleva una mano a la mejilla.

-Parece que fue hace una vida... Y al menos ahora sé que las venas reflejan un cuerpo humano real.

-En realidad es un buen trabajo. Si no lo supiera diría que es auténtico.

Sasuke pellizca la mejilla de su hermano y tira.

-¡Ouch! ¡Duele, _ototou_!

-Los nervios también funcionan.

Itachi le saca la lengua y hace una mueca frotándose la mejilla herida. **(Sí, realmente son hermanos.)**

-Créeme, lo sé, ayer por la tarde empecé con la rehabilitación de Kagura. Me presionó hasta límites que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Todavía me tiemblan los músculos.

Unos pasos sobre el agua me sorprenden y Naruto se situa a mi lado.

-Bueno, parece que todos lo han pillado y los que no tienen a alguien que sí. No ha ido tan mal como pensaba-me sonríe-. ¿De qué estáis hablando por aquí?

-Recordando el pasado y comentando el nuevo cuerpo de Itachi.

-Sí, me gustaría conocer personalmente a Samael. Parece alguien realmente interesante.

-Y lo es. Solo le he visto cuando desperté y durante las comidas, pero Severus me ha contado bastante de él, métodos para sobrevivir en Ilsit. Y más aún mientras viva en la Mansión de Metal.

-Siempre hemos escuchado sobre Ilsit, pero nadie nos ha contado mucho sobre ella. ¿Cómo es?

-Bueno... es bastante grande. Hay un gran monte a un lado de la isla, donde están las Mansiones Elementales y la Catedral de Metal. A los pies del monte hay un pequeño pueblo, donde viven los sujetos que ya han despertado. Saphira ya me ha enseñado mi futura casa, un pequeño piso en el bloque de los solteros.

 **(¿Hay una catedral en la isla?)**

-¿De verdad hay algo llamado así?

-Es un nombre informal, Samael los llama Los Pisos. De momento seré el único viviendo allí, pero en Las Casas hay una pareja y un sujeto esperando que sus amantes despierten. Creo que eran... de las clases D y S.

-¿Y esa clasificación tiene algún significado?

Itachi sonríe misterioso.

-Por supuesto, pero no tengo autorización para hablar de ella. Los únicos que pueden son Saphira, Firnen, Thorn y, por supuesto, Samael.

-¿Y la catedral que mencionaste?

-Ah, al menos alguien inteligente. Esa es la guinda del pastel, Harry. Una catedral gótica creada únicamente con metal y dedicada a un solo ángel, el ángel de Samael. Es un santuario sin dios, cubierto por las estatuas de los maestros escultores de todos los tiempos. Incluso yo me sentí relajado cuando entré y sentí el sol a través de las vidrieras-cierra los ojos-. Es un sitio donde realmente puedes sentir el amor y la devoción que siente Samael por su ángel.

-¿Quién es su ángel?

Su expresión cambia a una realmente triste. **(¿He preguntado lo que no debía?)**

-El amor de su vida. Murió hace mucho tiempo. Sev me contó que cuando ocurrió lo de Dashur, ya había muerto.

Hay un segundo de silencio.

-Dashur... eso ocurrió hace... ¿cuatro mil años?

-Creo que fueron cinco mil. Le preguntaremos a Shaun después-Sasuke mira a su hermano-. ¿Samael tiene más de cinco mil años?

-Según Severus, pero no sabe exactamente cuánto más. En realidad... toda su vida antes de la Batalla de Dashur es virtualmente inexistente. Conoce todos los idiomas, la historia, la sociedad, todo, pero no habla de lo que ocurrió antes de Dashur. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde nació, pero se considera un egipcio auténtico.

-¿En serio? ¿Egipcio?

-Fue el sumo sacerdote del primer Faraón. Es todo lo que sé sobre él, siento no ser de más ayuda, _Nandaime_.

Miro a Naruto. Él observa sus pies con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Mueve la cabeza pensativo.

-Más de cinco mil años... egipcio... amor muerto... buen arquitecto... excelente científico... metal... tendremos que esperar al sábado para conocer más. Aun así hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto...

-¡Profesor! ¡Mire! ¡Allí!

Todos nos giramos hacia el otro lado del lago. **(Noto un cuchillo en la mano de Naruto y que Sasuke ha hecho aparecer su katana repentinamente.)**

Un lobo de un blanco algo sucio nos observa. Parece tranquilo, sentado moviendo la punta de la cola lentamente. Sus orejas están apuntando hacia nosotros, pero se mueven hacia los lados. De repente giran hacia atrás y el lobo mira hacia el interior del bosque. Una bandada de pájaros levanta el vuelo.

-Naru, ¿es...?

-Sí. Nunca antes había visto uno con ese color tan pálido.

El lobo se pone en pie y empieza a trotar bordeando el lago. Se detiene junto a una mujer de pelo rosa que le acarica entre las orejas. El lobo se tumba sobre su espalda para que ella le rasque en la barrica, como si fuera una mascota juguetona.

-Debe ser... sí. Perdonadme un momento. Sas, vigílales.

Naruto sale del lago y se acerca a Zinnia **(es claramente ella, su pelo es rosa)** y al lobo. Habla con ella un momento y luego ambos miran al lobo. Este ladea la cabeza graciosamente y lanza un ladrido corto. Zinnia asiente hacia Naruto y este regresa feliz.

-¿Qué has hecho, _dobe_?

-Mejorar la clase de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas.

Naruto solo sacude la cabeza.

* * *

Todos estamos sentados en la zona de alquimia del aula de pociones. A pesar de llevar aquí diez minutos, el profesor todavía no ha llegado. **(Noto que Draco está poniéndose inquieto.)**

Shaun entra bastante molesto.

-Desmond tardará un poco más. Hay algunos problemas que tienen que solucionar. De momento terminaréis de combinar los elementos básicos y cuando terminéis, podéis hacer lo que queráis hasta la siguiente hora. Vamos.

Se acerca a una ventana y observa el exterior con seriedad. **(Está ocurriendo algo importante...)**

Kanda y Sasuke entran con sus katanas y se acercan a Shaun.

-¿Cómo van?

-Les están dando una paliza. Desmond ha tenido que bajar al cuerpo a cuerpo.

Shaun suspira.

-¿Y el resto?

-Eragon e Inuyasha siguen atacando con Percy y Shaoran defendiendo. Naruto cambia de una zona a otra según es necesario. Y Desmond ha bajado de su torre.

-¿Qué hay de Allen?

-Sigue con el acertijo de la puerta.

Los tres se quedan en silencio.

-¡¿Quién le dijo que se metieran en los sótanos?!

Kanda y Shaun sonríen frente al estallido de Sasuke.

-Ya sabes cómo son. Si ven un lugar oscuro, tenebroso y con monstruos, se meten de cabeza. No importa que puedan pasarse allí dentro días, semanas o meses.

-Si no regresan en menos de una hora, llamamos a los refuerzos. De momento que sufran un poco más.

-¿Y qué hay de Severus?

-Intentando reconciliarse con la nueva bibliotecaria. Nunca lo había visto tan pillado.

-La primera vez que se enamora en toda su vida y tiene que ser de una _femme fatale_.

 **(¿Zinnia? ¿Una _femme fatale_? No creo que... Sí, le queda totalmente.)**

Escuchamos un estallido desde el exterior y los tres hombres miran fuera.

-Parece que han salido y Desmond viene corriendo.

-Le dije que no me cortaría las uñas si llegaba antes de que termine su clase. Tendré que devolerte la lima, Kanda.

-Quédatela de momento, puede servirte para afilarlas. Seguro que le haces unas bonitas marcas.

-Creo que iré a ver cómo ha acabado el _dobe_. Le he visto un par de heridas...

-¿No estaba Kyubbi con él?

-Esa bola de pelos no hace nada útil. Solo se burla y aparece en los momentos más inoportunos. Como en nuestra última cita. Me gustaría aplastar a ese saco de pulgas...

El profesor Miles entra jadeando y con un rifle colgado del hombro.

-¿Llego a tiempo?

-Tienes suerte, Miles. ¿Por qué os habéis metido ahí?

El profesor se acerca a la ventana también. Deja el arma junto a la pared y se cruza de brazos.

-Según la investigación de Eragon, ahí dentro puede haber algo que ayude a deshacer la maldición de Murtagh.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?

-Se supone que es una perla, la que utilizó Cleopatra para ganar contra César.

-¿Y qué es ese sitio?

-La tumba de los Fundadores de Hogwarts.

Eso nos detiene a todos los alumnos. **(¿Ese lugar existe de verdad?)**

-¿Qué?

-Según las leyendas más antiguas de Hogwarts, bajo el castillo existen cuatro cámaras creadas por los fundadores que preceden a su cámara sepulcral. Hemos pasado por la Cámara de Gryffindor, con todos los monstruos que metió allí dentro para demostrar el valor. Pero la puerta de la Cámara de Ravenclaw se nos resiste.

-Lo vuestro nunca fue la inteligencia.

El profesor ignoró el comentario de Shaun.

-Volveremos después de la cena.

-Pero... el coro...

-Se cancela por hoy. Allen ya ha dejado claro que su prioridad es el hermano de sangre de Eragon.

-¿Cómo es la puerta?

-Tiene algunos símbolos y runas, pero ni siquiera Percy los conoce. Parecen anteriores al Imperio Romano.

Sasuke observa al profesor.

-¿Hay una flor de loto?

-Sí, pero también una constelación y un símbolo de fertilidad armenio.

-Es extraño que aparezcan juntos... Pertenecen a condificaciones diferentes... ¿Conoces a alguien que sepa más de simbología?

-Personalmente no, pero escuchamos que Samael es un experto en todo este tema.

-¿Y vas a traer a Samael en una sola tarde?

-Nos las arreglaremos. De algún modo...

* * *

Sasuke y el profesor Uzumaki nos están esperando en el patio. **(Los dos están tensos, seguramente por lo de esta noche.)**

-Bien, vamos a esperar un poco a que llegue nuestro guía de hoy. Y a ver si Zinnia acepta a venir también.

-Conociendo a mi hermana, seguro que acepta.

Los dos se giran sorprendidos hacia el hombre de pelo castaño rizado y ojos azules. Viste unos pantalones de cuero negros y sus hombros anchos llenan la chaqueta gris grafito con dos filas de botones en plateado. **(¿Quién es?)**

-¿Hyperion?

-A vuestro servicio. ¿Debo llamarte también profesor?

-Solo Naruto. ¿Dices que tu hermana vendrá?

-Zinnia siempre ha sido un alma libre. Además, querrá alejarse un rato del vampiro.

Su labio superior se eleva ligeramente en una mueca molesta.

-Al parecer la rivalidad entre vuestras especies es real.

-Ha ido redunciéndose con el tiempo, pero no voy a aceptar que un vampiro salga con mi hermanita.

De repente, una pelota de goma de color rosa chillón le golpea de lleno en la frente.

-¡Scorpius Hyperion! ¡No voy a dejar que opines sobre mis relaciones!

Zinnia está en la puerta con las manos en las caderas y una expresión amenazante **(a pesar del pelo rosa.)**

-Pero, Lil... ¿no te puedes quedar con las súcubos?

-Con el tiempo te aburres y sabes perfectamente que siempre he sido más de vampiros.

-¡No de él! ¡Sabes que odia a los de mi tipo!

-Y le patearé el culo las veces que sean necesarias hasta que deje de hacer comentarios sobre ti y los tuyos. Pero tú también vas a dejar de hablar así si todavía quieres tener hijos. ¿Está claro?

-Lil...

-¿Está claro?

Hyperion se estremece.

-Sí, señora.

Zinnia sonríe.

-Entonces perfecto. ¿Nos vamos?

Sasuke sacude la cabeza.

-Me recuerda a alguien...

Se sitúa junto a la mujer y ambos se dirigen al bosque. El profesor les sigue haciéndonos un gesto para continuar. Hyperion se queda un momento rezagado. Le observo mientras recoge la pelotita y la lanza al aire un par de veces, mirando hacia el castillo. Con un asentimiento firme se gira sobre los talones y se acerca a su hermana con un trote rápido.

-Antes hice un recorrido rápido del camino. Pasaremos cerca de la zona de nacimiento de Kara, espero poder evitar los problemas si me desvío por otra ruta y atraígo a Damien. ¿Conoces el Río de Luna?

-Por supuesto.

-Si no me equivoco, estamos en mitad de la temporada de migración de otoño de los Gamos de Invierno y los Ciervos Gigantes. También es posible que veamos náyades y dríadas, en ese caos me gustaría que usaras tus... "habilidades".

-Es la primera vez que me pides que distraiga a alguien. ¿Por eso me has traído?

-Ciertamente es my útil en ocasiones, pero no te adelantes.

-No lo haré, tranquilo.

Llegamos al borde del bosque y nos detenemos. El profesor pide atención a todos.

-Bien, escuchadme. Hoy iremos a un punto importante del Bosque Prohibido donde veremos varias especies de criaturas mágicas. Lo primero es mantener la calma y permanecer en silencio, muchas de esas criaturas son susceptibles a los ruidos extraños. Lo segundo es que permaneceréis en todo momento cerca de uno de nosotros cuatro. Y por último, voy a presentaros a Hyperion Crane, un hombre lobo blanco.

 **(¿Él es el lobo blanco que vimos antes?)**

Hyperion se cruza de brazos.

-Por mi edad, soy uno de los hombres lobo más antiguos que siguen vivos. Al pasar de los quinientos años, todo miembro de mi especie puede cambiar a su forma lupina sin necesidad de la presencia de la luna llena. Además, como fui mago antes de transformarme, tengo una capacidad mágica superior a la media, ya que he tenido suficientes años como para mejorar y aumentar mis habilidades y conocimientos. Vuestro profesor me pidió que fuera vuestro guía en el Bosque Prohibido. Os pido, que sigáis todas mis indicaciones, por absurdas que parezcan. Soy el encargado de vuestra seguridad y eso me lo tomo muy en serio. ¿Todos listos? Entonces vamos.

Se gira hacia el bosque y empieza a caminar. **(Puedo notar que todos mis compañeros, incluyendo a Draco, están un poco aterrorizados por él. Aunque no es para menos.)** Respiro hondo y me adelanto hasta estar a su lado.

-¿Qué se siente al correr como un lobo?

 **(Por estar a su lado, noto el estremecimiento que recorre su espalda.)**

-Es de lo mejor que se puede sentir. Notas el tacto de la tierra bajo las almohadillas de las patas y los músculos estirarse y contraerse. Y por supuesto, el oído aumenta y se escuchan cosas que en forma humana no eres capaz. También lo hace el olfato-cierra los ojos y respira hondo-. Y cuando vas de cacería con una manada que confía en ti para que la guíes... no hay nada mejor.

-¿Y tu edad?

Hyperion ríe **(con una risa profunda.)**

-Demasiada como para contarla. A partir de los mil pierdes la cuenta.

-Entonces puedo suponer que tienes más de mil años.

-Más o menos... mil seiscientos.

 **(Eso me sorprende.)**

-¿Puedo preguntar por tu hermana?

-Algunos menos de quinientos. Pero es la más joven de la familia y yo ni siquiera soy el mediano de todos los primos.

-¿Cuántos primos sois?

Hyperion tiene que pensarlo seriamente.

-Tengo veinte primos y una tía, pero esa tía es la hermana de mi madre y sobrina de mi padre.

-¿Incesto?

Me lanza una ligera sonrisa.

-Algo así. En realidad ninguno de mis tíos está relacionado con la sangre, algo así como contigo y tus Hermanos.

Me tropiezo con una raíz. **(¿Sabe que somos los Ocho?)**

-¿Cómo...?

-Créeme, cuando los Ocho se reúnen, el mundo tiembla y las criaturas mágicas empiezan a movilizarse para la Noche Eterna. Por supuesto, la mayor parte de los hombres lobo estaremos con vosotros. No puedo decir lo mismo del resto.

-¿Sabes cómo será la Noche Eterna?

Hyperion se queda en silencio unos segundos.

-En realidad... ya hubo una Noche Eterna hace cinco mil años.

Eso me hace detenerme físicamente. **(¿Qué?)** Vuelvo a ponerme a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no me han dicho nada?

-Porque ninguno de tus Hermanos lo sabe-mira hacia atrás, hacia Naruto-. Hablaremos luego, con Zinnia y el vampiro presentes.

-¿Severus lo sabe?

-Conoce partes, pero no conecta los puntos. Por supuesto es normal en un vampiro. Los hombres lobo lo hicimos hace muchos siglos-se detiene y levanta la mano sobre el hombro-. Vale, aquí nos separamos. Zinnia, nos vemos en el Río.

Sacude la cabeza y con un destello de luz blanca, se transforma en el lobo blanco. Me mira y se lame el hocico antes de saltar entre los árboles y desaparecer. Zinnia se aleja del profesor y Sasuke y se pone a mi lado.

-Vale, damas y caballeros, a partir de aquí el camino se vuelve realmente peligroso. Una pareja de la manada de estos bosques tiene su madriguera de nacimiento a un par de kilómetros de aquí, lo que significa que estamos en los límites de su territorio. Hyperion ha ido a distraer al macho al otro lado, pero id con cuidado.

Se gira **(moviendo el pelo rosa sobre el hombro)** y empieza la marcha de nuevo.

Me quedo a su lado, sin saber exactamente si hablar con ella o no. Al final es ella quien inicia la conversación.

-Seguramente mi hermano ya te ha contado mucho sobre nosotros.

-Algo así. Un poco sobre vuestra familia, vuestras edades y... la primera Noche Eterna.

Zinnia asiente.

-Sí, suena como mi hermano. Verás... la primera Noche Eterna en realidad es una teoría que hicimos él y yo con dos de nuestros primos hace mucho. Todo encaja, pero... de ser verdad, los Ocho anteriores a vosotros habrían ganado y seguirían vivos. Aunque no les hemos encontrado en ningún lado y si hubieran muerto, lo sabríamos.

-¿Por qué nadie lo sabe?

-También tenemos una teoría sobre eso, no somos expertos, pero creo que hay alguna especie de hechizo sobre esa Noche Eterna en particular. Como el Destierro de los Nombres aplicado a un hecho histórico.

-¿El Destierro de los Nombres?

-Pregúntale a Eragon. Está en su área de especialización-un crujido nos sobresalta a todos. Zinnia me empuja hacia atrás y coloca la mano frente a ella. **(Unas pequeñas chispas saltan entre sus dedos.)** Observa atentamente entre los árboles. De repente, un pájaro salta de una rama y se posa en mitad del camino.

Parece un cuervo, pero sus plumas son de todos los colores. Ladea la cabeza y abre las alas.

-¿Eso es un Cuervo Arcoiris? Pensé que se habían extinguido.

-Sí, deberían haberlo hecho...

Zinnia se arrodilla y extiende una mano. El pájaro graznó, pero fue saltando hacia su mano. Deja que ella le acaricie y se sube a su brazo, picoteando la manga de la chaqueta. El profesor se acerca en silencio **(en serio, sus pasos apenas se escuchan y eso que estamos sobre un montón de hojas secas.)**

-Es precioso.

-¿Qué es? Es la primera vez que escucho sobre un Cuervo Arcoiris.

El profesor se agacha y acarició el pecho emplumado del ave.

-Se supone que están extintos. Que esté aquí significa...

-Que es posible que sea el último de su especie.

El cuervo se subió al hombro de Zinnia y agitó el ala que no estaba junto a su cuello.

-Parece que le gustas.

-No sé por qué...-le rasca bajo el pico-. Será mejor que sigamos. No quiero que mi hermano se esfuerce más de lo que necesita.

El profesor asiente y continuamos con el camino. Tras casi un cuarto de hora, llegamos a un claro entre los árboles. Un río cristalino fluye en mitad del claro.

-Bien, quedaos cerca de los árboles por si hay alguna emergencia. Esperaremos hasta que venga alguna criatura.

Zinnia se sienta en una gran roca **(el pájaro salta a su rodilla)** y se recoge el pelo rosado en una cola alta con varios mechones alrededor de la cara.

-A esperar.

Solo dice eso, pero una ligera brisa agitó las ramas de los árboles. Una mujer de piel verdosa, con unos trozos de corteza y hojas cubriéndola y el pelo trenzado con flores apareció de detrás de un árbol. Nos observa a todos con ojos verdes y poco a poco se acerca a Zinnia.

Ambas mujeres se miran un momento, hasta que la dríada **(estoy seguro que de que es una dríada)** acerca una mano para tocar el pelo rosa. Suelta una risa melódica y sonríe.

Zinnia extiende una mano para tocarle también pelo.

Hay otra risa desde el río y todos nos giramos para ver a otra mujer, esta de pelo rubio platino tapando todo lo necesario y ojos azules. La dríada se acerca a la náyade y empiezan a hablar emocionadas en un idioma muy melódico. La náyade mueve la mano para que Zinnia se acerque.

-Parece que las has enamorado.

-Suele pasarme. Y al menos consigo que no intenten seducir a los alumnos.

Zinnia le guiñó el ojo a Sasuke y se acerca al río. Draco se sienta a mi lado y ambos observamos a la náyade y a la dríada mientras hablan entre ellas y juegan con Zinnia.

Un crujido entre los árboles nos alerta a todos de nuevo. **(La náyade y la dríada se esconden tras Zinnia.)** Hyperion aparece en forma humana con la chaqueta desgarrada en la manga y sangre goteando al suelo.

-¿Ya estás ocupada, Lil?

Zinnia solo le lanzó una mirada.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Hyperion?

-Con Damien todo bien, pero de camino aquí me encontré con un par de miembros de la manada que me atacaron sin motivo. Creo que hay una guerra interna.

Zinnia suspiró y le indicó que se acercara. Hyperion se sentó en la orilla del río y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta. **(Debajo solo lleva una camiseta negra de manga corta.)** La dríada se acercó y miró la herida con curiosidad. Luego habló de forma que todos la entendiéramos.

-¿Quieres que te cure?

-Gracias-la dríada cogió un trozo de musgo de su "falda" de corteza-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ilianajiroshani. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Scorpius Hyperion.

La náyade se unió a la conversación. **(Parece que todos han olvidado nuestra presencia.)**

-Como la constelación del escorpión y el titán Hyperion padre del Sol, la Luna y la Aurora. Tus padres debían estar muy unidos a la mitología.

-También a las estrellas. Nuestro hermano mayor se llama Eryx y mi mellizo Lynx.

-Cuatro hijos: tres varones y una mujer-la náyade aparta un mechón de pelo de la frente-. Y puedo suponer que los tres mayores son criaturas mágicas.

Zinnia sonrió.

-Exacto. Eryx es un íncubo y Lynx un youkai.

-¿Cómo podéis ser tan diferentes?

Hyperion hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Ilianajir... la dríada presionó con fuerza la herida.

-Un siglo y medio antes del nacimiento de Lil, un grupo que se oponía a nuestros padres nos secuestró a los tres para darles una lección. Mediante una réplica de los experimentos de nuestro padre, nos convirtieron en las criaturas que somos ahora. Eryx y Lynx fueron utilizados en el tráfico de esclavos sexuales y a mí me metieron en anillos de pelea ilegales. Imagínate, recien transformados y ya luchando por nuestras vidas. Cuando me salvaron... fue cuando ví por primera vez al auténtico guerrero que es nuestro padre. No dudó un solo momento en acabar con todos los que estaban allí con sus propias manos. Luego se acercó a mí y me dijo que volviera a casa, que mamá estaba preocupada. Lo hizo parecer tan fácil...

-¿El qué?

-No tener remordimientos por quitar una vida.

El profesor Uzumaki se cruza de brazos **(todavía sentado contra un árbol cerca de mí.)**

-Batalla tras batalla, aprendes a liberarte de tus emociones para no sufrir ni hacer sufrir a tus personas más cercanas. Tu alma se rompe en tantos fragmentos que es fácil utilizar las emociones para tapar las grietas, a costa de la pérdida de ellas. Vuestro padre... debió haber luchado en muchas ocasiones para llegar a ese punto.

Zinnia asintió.

-Lo hizo. Desapareció antes de mi nacimiento, pero por lo que me han contado que gracias a él, mis tíos sobrevivieron en muchas ocasiones. Su apodo era "Escudo de Hierro".

 **(Algo resuena en mi mente, como si yo conociera ese apodo. ¿Por qué? No tengo nada que ver con ellos. Son mucho mayores que yo.)**

La náyade y la dríada intercambian unas palabras en su idioma melódico. Ambas tienen expresiones serias. **(Hay una palabra que se rep** **ite** **mucho. Samael. ¿Que tiene que ver con esto? ¿Por qué está en todos lados últimamente?)**

-Si la intuición de Hanabikilahuara es correcta, y suele serlo, vuestro padre es una de las personas más confiables para las criaturas mágicas. ¿Le estáis buscando, no?

-¿Le conocéis?

-Es posible... pero es una persona muy privada y a veces tiene... ataques de auto-odio. Ha pasado siglos estableciendo un horario anual para equilibrar su vida e intentar que eso no ocurra. Odia los imprevistos y vuestra llegada...

-Podría desestabilizarle. Comprendemos.

-Le haremos llegar vuestra presencia en Hogwarts, él vendrá cuando esté preparado.

Zinnia sonríe ligeramente triste.

-Gracias. Con eso podremos trabajar.

Se hace el silencio en el claro.

-Naru, debemos volver si queremos llegar a tiempo para hacer los planes antes de bajar.

-Cierto. Gracias por acompañarnos Ilianajiroshani y Hanabikilahuara por quedaros con nosotros y permitirnos veros.

-No es nada, _Nandaime_. Si quieres algo de nosotras, Zinnia, estamos a tu servicio.

La náyade se inclina primero y deja caer un beso en los labios de Zinnia. Luego lo hace la dríada. Ambas desaparecen entre risas **(una convertida en agua y otra en hojas llevadas por una ráfaga de viento.)**

-¿Cómo lo consigues siempre?

-Si puedo impresionar a las súcubos y sobrevivir a tres semanas con ellas, puedo seducir a cualquier criatura femenina y masculina. Ahora volvamos, tengo toda la sección de Astronomía que archivar y organizar.

* * *

En cuanto llegamos a nuestra Sala Común **(Naruto, Sasuke,** **Hyperion** **y** **Zinnia** **se dirigieron a la otra** **)** me dejo caer en uno de los sofás.

-Primera semana terminada. Ha sido muy interesante.

Asiento distraído, ensimismado en mis pensamientos.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto... Tengo que ir a hablar con los profesores.

Me levanto sin prestar atención a las miradas que me lanzan. Cruzo la puerta que separan ambas Salas Comunes y me encuentro con todos repartidos por los sofás. Me miran. **(Noto que Zinnia e Hyperion están alejados de Severus, muy alejados.)**

-Ah, Harry, te estábamos esperando. Ven.

Me siento en un sofá entre Shaoran y Percy.

Hyperion respira hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

-Antes ya le comenté algo de esto a Harry. Existió una Noche Eterna anterior a la que esperáis y, por tanto, otros Ocho anteriores a vosotros.

Eragon es el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Qué? No... no es posible, lo sabríamos.

-No si se aplicó un hechizo similar al Destierro de los Nombres a la Primera Noche Eterna y se cambió en la memoria de las personas que lo vivieron, salvo, por supuesto, los Ocho.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso aproximadamente?

-Hace unos... cinco mil años, creemos. Tuvo que ser una batalla de grandes dimensiones, con millares de muertos.

Severus es quien responde.

-Hay una.

-¿Cuál?

-La Batalla de Dashur. Sam... debe saber algo.

-¿Puedes llamarle?

-Lo intentaré.

Coge un móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y marca un número. Luego lo pone en altavoz sobre la mesa. **(Se me hace raro que exista tecnología en el mundo mágico.)** Una voz profunda responde a los tres tonos.

- _Más vale que sea importante, Sev. Tengo un bizcocho mármol en el horno._

-En realidad lo es, Sam. Estás en altavoz y alrededor están...

- _Allen, Kanda, Desmond, Shaun, Eragon, Inuyasha, Naruto, Sasuke, Percy, Shaoran y Harry. ¿Alguien más?_

Hay miradas confusas entre los profesores. Severus sonríe.

-Es adivino. Sí, los hermanos de los que te hablé antes.

- _Ah, sí, "ella" y su hermano hombre lobo. ¿Te sirvieron los consejos?_

-Me fueron de pena, pero de eso hablamos luego. ¿Sabes algo sobre la Batalla de Dashur?

- _Severus, si vas a preguntarme por esa estupidez de nuevo voy a colgar. Quiero hacer un pan de helado de vainilla y no me queda mucho tiempo._

-No, escucha. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que la Batalla de Dashur fuera una Noche Eterna que no se conoce?

Silencio al otro lado de la línea.

- _Los hermanos. ¿Cómo os llamáis?_

-Zinnia e Hyperion Crane.

- _¿Hyperion?_

 **(La voz de Sam suena conmocionada.)**

Los hermanos se miran confundidos.

-Sí.

- _¿Por casualidad es Scorpius Hyperion?_

-¿Cómo...?

- _Esperad un momento_ -la voz se vuelve más lejana-. _Firnen, vigila el bizcocho del horno. Estaré en la Catedral_ -se escuchan pasos- _. Escuchadme bien, la Batalla de Dashur fue realmente una Noche Eterna. Perdimos a Nuestros Hermanos del Rayo y de la Tierra._

-Entonces tú eres...

- _Soy el Señor del Metal anterior a Harry_ -se escucha una gigantesca puerta abrirse y un minuto después cerrarse- _. Yo y mis Hermanos decidimos ocultarnos, preparar el camino para los siguientes Ocho evitando que los Enemigos piensen que pueden matarnos. Eso habría sido peligroso._

-¿Sobrevivieron vuestros Enemigos?

- _No, arrasamos con ellos_ -suspira pesadamente- _. Ahora que todo ha salido a la luz, puedo contaros lo que pasó en aquella ocasión, para que os preparéis. ¿Por dónde empiezo?_

-Siento curiosidad por algo. Tus Hermanos... ¿son los Ángeles Caídos?

- _Sí, ese puede ser un buen punto. Veréis, a lo largo de los años, mientras os observaba, he notado similitudes entre todos. El Señor del Fuego es de la realeza, el Señor del Viento tiene demasiada lujuria contenida, el Señor de la Madera prefiere el pelo largo o el Señor del Agua es hijo del dios del mar. También entre los gustos: el género de la pareja, el tipo de lucha favorita, los hobbies..._

-Entonces... ¿podremos saber nuestro futuro si nos fijamos en vosotros?

Samael se queda en silencio en su lado de la línea.

- _No, haré todo lo posible para que no sea igual._ _No soportaría dejar que vuestras familias sufran lo que nosotros. Es más, a pesar de las muchas quejas de Fer, he cambiado vuestro futuro._

-¿Has cambiado...?

-¿...nuestro futuro?

-Pero... eso es imposible.

- _El Metal es mucho más que controlar las armas o los minerales que se incluyen en la sangre. Tenemos la capacidad de la adivinación y el poder de influir en el destino._

 **(¿Minerales que componen la sangre?)**

-¿Quieres decir que yo también podré hacerlo?

- _No exactamente, hacen falta muchos milenios para conocer el momento exacto en el que pasará cierta adivinación y qué decisión cambiar para desviar el camino que conduce a ella. Pero con tiempo, paciencia e instinto, podrás cambiar pequeñas decisiones en un futuro cercano. Por ejemplo, lo que ocurrió en la última cita de Naruto y Sasuke debería haber pasado en... tres años, pero hace dos siglos me encontré con un niño rubio de cinco años que me contó que estaba enamorado de cierto chico pelinegro, pero que sabía que nunca podrían estar juntos._

Naruto interrumpe.

-Espera, espera. ¿Tú fuiste Shigen?

-¿Shigen?

-La primera persona que me trató como un niño y no como un monstruo.

Samael ríe.

- _Sí, uno de mis muchos nombres._ _En realidad me he involucrado en vuestras vidas más de lo que creeis. Jiral, Macarel, Shintarou, Alfred, Salai, Kriptokos..._ _Todos tienen algo en común. ¿Alguno lo sabe?_

-Fueron pelirrojos.

- _Exacto._ _Seguro que a mi ángel no le gustará pero_ _soy pelirrojo natural y no puedo cubrirlo cuando cambio de apariencia. Supongo que es la maldición que me lanzó mi Enemigo... Da igual._

-Como nota al margen y hablando de Salai... vuelve a robar en mi Louvre y te falta mundo para huir.

- _Créeme, mañana mismo me lo agradecerás. Y también por la Virgen de las Rocas y otros varios cuadros del Prado._

-¿También en el Prado? Serás...

- _Sí, la posesividad de la Tierra. Eso tampoco ha cambiado. Buena suerte con tu suegro, Harry, la necesitarás._

-Esto... ¿gracias?

Samael vuelve a reirse.

- _Volvamos a lo serio. La Noche Eterna. Todo empezará con una alteración de la naturaleza. Los volcanes se activarán a la vez, los tsunamis arrasarán con las costas, los terremotos derrumbarán los edificios, los huracanes arrancarán los árboles. Entonces, en un mundo casi desolado, el ser humano mostrará su verdadera naturaleza y empezarán a matarse los unos a los otros. Esa fase la llamamos Las Masacres. En una de esas Masacres lucharéis vosotros y vuestros Enemigos, esa en concreto es la que se conoce como la Noche Eterna. Tenéis que darlo todo desde el principio, confiar en los antiguos enemigos y desconfiar de los viejos amigos. Eso... es todo lo que puedo deciros, el resto es inescrutable._

 **(¿Confiar en los antiguos enemigos y desconfiar de los viejos amigos? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?)**

-Gracias, Samael.

- _No es nada. Y una última cosa. Vosotros dos, los hermanos Crane, regresad a vuestra dimensión, esta no es vuestra guerra._

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- _Exactamente lo que he dicho. Quienes no se involucran en nuestra guerra, no deberían lucharla. Ademas... vuestro padre todavía tiene mucho que hacer aquí._

-¿Conoces a nuestro padre?

- _Se puede decir que sí. Y por mucho que le alegre saber que no mató al amor de su vida y a su hija no nacida y que ahora esa hija ha venido con uno de sus hijos mayores para llevarle de regreso, sé que quiere terminar lo que tiene que hacer aquí. Sin su conocimiento exacto de los hechos que pasarán ahora yo no podría ayudaros como lo estoy haciendo. Regresad y no os pongáis en peligro._

Hyperion se inclina hacia delante.

-No, prometimos a nuestro padre y a los tíos regresar con él.

- _Perdéis el tiempo, pero haced lo que queráis. Ya nos veremos._

Samael cuelga sin una palabra más. **(Los hermanos se miran serios y creo que puedo notar una conversación no verbal entre ellos.)** Allen suspira y nos mira a todos.

-Bueno, eso es suficiente de la Noche Eterna. Planeemos ahora cómo entrar en la Cámara de Ravenclaw.

-Voy con vosotros.

-Harry.

-Intad impedírmelo y sacaré la Capa de Invisibilidad para seguiros.

Mis Hermanos sonríen ligeramente.

-De acuerdo, estás dentro. Shao, pásale un medallón.

-Está claro que es imposible entrar sin tener delante la puerta.

-Ahora al menos podré pensar sin sonido ambiental...

-Cállate, Allen.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. **(Esta es mi familia, ahora.)**

* * *

-¿Dónde vas?

Miro a Draco. Está sentado en su cama revisando los deberes de Encantamientos.

-Tengo que hacer algo con mis Hermanos.

-No vuelvas muy tarde.

Me acerco a besarle. **(Sus labios siguen siendo igual de dulces.)**

-No lo haré. Te quiero.

Salgo de la habitación en silencio para evitar alertar a los ocupantes de las demás. Me encuentro con todos en la Sala Común. Con un chasquido de dedos de Shaoran, estamos en un lugar bajo tierra. Parece un salón de banquetes medieval, con cortinas rojas en las paredes, tapices sobre hazañas y una larga mesa de madera completamente puesta con platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. **(Supongo que estamos en la Cámara de Gryffindor.)**

-Bien, la entrada a la Cámara de Ravenclaw está ahí.

Shaun se acerca y observa los símbolos.

-Tiene que haber una conexión... Severus, mencionaste que Samael es experto en esto.

-Intenté llamarle antes y no contesta. Creo que contarnos todo eso de antes... no se lo esperaba. Él siempre ha actuado entre las sombras.

-Bueno, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros. Veamos... constelaciones, runas y símbolos armenios. Hay algo en común entre todos ellos.

También me fijo en los símbolos. **(En realidad la constelación me suena de algo... Espera...)**

-¿Eso no es Virgo?

-¿Virgo?

-Sí, la constelación es Virgo.

-Harry tiene razón. Y los otros símbolos... Todo tiene que ver con la fertilidad.

Desmond se acerca a la puerta.

-Todos... salvo uno-señala una especie de triángulo sin base señalando hacia arriba-. Esto es un símbolo masculino, la espada.

-Entonces ese debe ser la clave. ¿Señala algo?

Desliza los dedos hacia arriba.

-Sí, este de aquí, es...

Se parta de allí como si se hubiera quemado.

-¿Desmond? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es el símbolo de la infertilidad absoluta. Los que me capturaron... lo grabaron en mí a la fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Me ataron a la mesa de operaciones, cortaron mi piel y músculos hasta dejar expuesto el homóplato derecho y lo tallaron. Todo sin anestesia, en nombre de la ciencia, decían.

-Desmond...

-¿Por qué está aquí?

Aprieto la mandíbula y presiono sobre el símbolo. La puerta se abre.

-Sea el motivo que sea, encontraremos las respuestas al final. Vamos.

Cruzo el portal **(frente a las miradas de todos)** y me encuentro en una biblioteca, pero sin libros. En el techo hay una gran cúpula pintada de azul con pequeños destellos blancos. Al otro lado de la estancia hay un par de cortinas de color bronce.

-Supongo que hay que pasar por allí.

Allen se acerca a las cortinas para separarlas, pero no lo consigue.

-¿Podrías ser más débil, _moyashi_?

-Lo digo en serio, parece piedra.

Desmond se acerca. **(Parece repuesto de lo de antes.)**

-Si fuera piedra lo notaría. Supongo que tiene un mecanismo para abrirlas.

-Toca buscar... Yupi...

-Yash, con un poco más de entusiasmo.

-Sí, sí...

Se separan por toda la sala, pero yo me quedo frente a las cortinas. **(Siento algo extraño desde ellas. Son metálicas,** **de bronce. Pero su interior es hueco. ¿Hueco? No, ahí está el mecanismo. Es un metal diferente.** **)**

Me acerco a ellas y busco una abertura. La encuentro en la de la derecha, pero no hay modo de abrirla. **(Salvo para mí.)** Me concentro en mi conexión con el metal y atraigo la placa cuadrada hacia mí. Se abre fácilmente. Detrás hay varios engranajes y correas, pero falta uno. Ante mí hay varias piezas más, de diferente tamaño y número de dientes.

-Ninguno encaja...

Me dejo guiar por mi instinto y enseguida empiezo a sacar piezas y a sustituirlas con otras. Conecto las correas entre las más lejanas, dejando huecos sin ocupar. Cuando coloco la última se escucha un clic y todo empieza a moverse. Doy un paso atrás para ver cómo las cortinas de bronce se mueven a ambos lados.

Todos me miran sorprendidos cuando regresan corriendo.

-¿Cómo lo has...?

Levanto una pieza que tengo en la mano.

-A veces hay que dejar llevarse por el instinto. Todo era metálico.

Severus sacude la cabeza.

-Supongo que te pareces a Sam más de lo que suponía. También le encanta la mecánica.

Me encojo de hombros y cruzo. Al instante me encuentro en una habitación similar a la Cámara de los Secretos. **(Genial. ¿Tendré que volver a enfrentarme** **a un diario loco** **?)**

-Harry, también eres el experto aquí. ¿Qué opinas?

-Que la puerta está en la cara. Pero mi capacidad se queda ahí, aquí no hay nada de metal.

-Con un poco de suerte, habrá una serpiente común y no un basilisco. Con Hime tengo más que de sobra.

-Por lo menos no matamos al último basilisco plateado.

-Dentro de unas semanas Hime tampoco será la última.

-¿Y por qué te molestan tanto las serpientes?

-Sam tiene predilección por el veneno y le gusta combinar el ADN de diferentes especies de serpientes para crear diferentes tipos. Por desgracia, la recombinación molecular les hace que les guste la sangre vampírica y soy el único supremo por allí. Me han mordido todas, menos Heart.

-¿Heart?

-Su serpiente favorita. El veneno produce los mismos efectos que cualquier poción de lujuria.

-Espera un momento. ¿Samael ha creado una serpiente que produce lujuria?

-Exacto. También pasa a ser su método de tortura favorito cuando lo mezcla con su conocimiento de los nervios del cuerpo humano. Es un poco sádico-me mira-. Harry, no seas como él. Desmond te matará.

-Si le hace algo a mi hijo, le dejaré peor que muerto.

-Desmond.

-Shaun.

El móvil de Severus suena sorprendiéndonos a todos. **(¿Quién querría llamar a un vampiro a estas horas de la noche?)**

-¿Sí?-Sev frunce el ceño-. Claro.

Lo coloca sobre su palma en altavoz.

- _Siento el retraso por contestar. Hemos despertado a varios sujetos al mismo tiempo._

-¿A quiénes?

- _Todos. Me aburrí de que la isla estuviera tan vacía._

-Estás peor que mal. ¿Cómo vas a controlarles a todos?

- _Persuasión, un poco de soborno y bastantes amenazas._

Severus sacude la cabeza.

-No pienso perseguirles si se fugan.

- _Conforme. Bueno, ¿en qué Cámara estáis?_

-En la de Slytherin. Es como la Cámara de los Secretos.

- _Que poco me gustó ese sitio... A ver, déjame que piense... Harry, en el lugar aproximado donde mataste al basilisco hay una losa suelta. Sacadla y debajo encontraréis un_ _a_ _... no tengo ni idea de cómo_ _la_ _llama_ _n_ _, pero encontraréis algo que os servirá de ayuda._

Señalo el lugar y entre Eragon y Percy sacan la losa. **(Debajo hay...)**

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

Es una serpiente viva, pero hecha de plata y esmeraldas. Silva y se desliza entre los pies de todos.

- _Creo que Salazar la llamó... Sibilis. Se la regaló un amante._ _Ella tiene la clave._

-¿Y cómo vamos a hablar con una serpiente?

- _Preguntadle al Gryffindor con parte Slytherin. ¿Harry?_

-No he probado a hablar pársel desde la guerra. No sé si...

- _Podrás, estoy seguro. Solo hazlo._

-¿Y qué le pregunto?

- _Ella te dirá lo que necesitas, solo sé lo más amable que puedas. Las serpientes adoran los buenos modales._

 **(¿Y cómo demonios lo hago?)**

Me arrodillo frente a la serpiente de plata y ella me observa con ojos de esmeraldas.

- _Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su nombre?_

 **(Al menos sé que puedo hablar pársel.)**

- _Me llamaban Sibilis, pero nunca me gustó el nombre._

- _¿Entonces, cómo prefiere que la llame?_

- _Sense._

- _Es un placer conocerla, señorita Sense._

- _Eres muy amable, joven. ¿Por qué nombre te conocen?_

- _Harry._

- _Un placer, Harry. Supongo que quieres pasar por la puerta de mi maestro._

- _Solo si usted lo permite._

- _Quizás lo haga, pero prométeme que me sacarás de este sitio. Ha sido muy aburrido esperar mil años bajo esa piedra._

- _Desde luego, jamás negaría un favor a una señorita._

Se desliza hasta mi brazo y empieza a subir por él hasta mi cuello. **(Su piel de plata está demasiado fría.)**

- _Hay una palanca tras el tercer pilar de la derecha. Abrirá la puerta y creará un puent_ _e_ _para pasar._

- _Gracias, señorita._

- _Solo Sense._

Asiento.

-Hay una palanca en el tercer pilar de la derecha.

Mientras Shaoran se acerca al pilar, Inuyasha me mira.

-Tengo que decir que esos silvidos son aterradores.

Sense silva molesta y se retuerce.

- _Qué modales tan horribles..._

Samael vuelve a hablar molesto al otro lado del móvil.

- _¿Vais a pasar al otro lado o no?_ _Tengo más trabajo que hacer aparte de quedarme en la cocina toda la noche._

Severus resopla molesto.

-¿El qué?

- _Uno por el que me pagan tres millones._

-¿Información de alta clase? ¿De quién?

- _De un tipo que se esconde en Brasil. Tendré que desempolvar el diccionario de portugués..._

-¿Y qué vas a usar?

- _Improvisaré, como siempre hago._

-Tu última improvisación no salió muy bien.

- _Te dije que estaba bajo mucha presión en ese momento. Un país quería que matara_ _al objetivo_ _y otro que no lo hiciera. Y un tercero se metió para matarme a mí._

-¿Por qué siempre intentan matarte?

- _Sé demasiado, estuve en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos oportuno, alguien se fijó en mí, la lista sigue._

-Sí, te aseguro que la lista sigue. Si vuelves a acabar en una cárcel de Singapur no cuentes conmigo para sacarte.

Eragon frunce el ceño.

-¿Acabó en una cárcel de Singapur?

Severus asintió fulminando el móvil con la mirada.

-Y lo más extraño es que estaba en Perú. Todavía siento curiosidad por cómo lo hiciste, Sam.

- _Ni yo lo sé._ _Estoy seguro que me transporté a_ _Tahití._

-¿Cuántas copas te tomaste?

- _Cinco o seis._

-Creo que eso lo explica todo.

- _Sev, sabes que tengo una alta resistencia al alcohol. Puedo beber más que Saphira, Fírnen y Thorn y no emborracharme._

-Sí, sí, y yo soy un cristiano devoto.

- _¿No lo eres? Que yo recuerde una vez te colaste en un monasterio._

Severus suelta un gruñido molesto.

-Aquello fue un caso aparte y lo sabes. Tú mismo fuiste sacerdote.

- _Sumo sacerdote de Ra, es otro tema. Fer sabía desde el principio que solo tengo un ángel._

-Siempre recurres a Fer. ¿Tienes alguna otra excusa?

- _Cuatro más: Semyazza, Belial, Grigory y Mefistófeles. Mis Hermnos restantes._

-Hablando de tus Hermanos. ¿Cuándo te vas a Tokio?

- _Bueno, tenemos que organizar el golpe, creo que lo haremos el domingo. El lunes tengo que hacer la revisión de todos los sujetos y el martes es el baile de disfraces en Sevilla. El miércoles es el mercado internacional en París, donde quiero comprar un par de nuevos ingredientes para mis experimentos en la cocina. El jueves... creo que tendré que perseguir a algunos sujetos por el mundo, seguro que encuentran enseguida los puntos débiles de las defensas de Isit. Supongo que la búsqueda se extenderá al viernes porque es aburrido terminar tan pronto. Así que supongo que el viernes nos iremos a Tokio, repasaremos el plan y por la noche me colaré en el museo para desactivar los sistemas de seguridad._

 **(Parece una vida entretenida, aunque debe ser un poco aburrido conocer lo que puede pasar.)**

-Veo que tienes una agenda muy apretada.

- _Sí, y todavía tengo que escribir mi apelación de mañana. ¿Os importa que lo haga ahora?_

-Adelante.

Por fin, pasamos a la Cámara de Hufflelpuff. **(Es... una cocina.)**

-Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos.

Severus no puede evitar reirse con la declaración de Percy.

-Sam, tu especialidad.

- _Buscad si hay alguna receta por ahí. Seguramente sea algún postre, a Helga le encantaban. ¿Crees que llamarles "viejos carcamales" es demasiado?_

Todos empezamos a buscar por las cocinas, pero Severus se queda en el centro hablando con Sam. **(Escucho atentamente.)**

-Creo que ese es de tus insultos más suaves. ¿No puedes inventar algo mejor?

- _Tengo varios mejores, pero me parecen exagerados para un juicio._

-¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando te pongan de los nervios?

- _Cambiar a mi lengua materna. Con Osiris tengo un par de maldiciones bastante buenas._

-Te creeré, porque no tengo ni idea de egipcio.

- _Me ofrecí a enseñarte cuando fui tu profesor._

-¿Samael te enseñó, Severus?

-Poco después de encontrarnos. Yo no era tan educado en aquellos momentos. Sam me enseñó a controlar muchos aspectos de mi vida.

- _Salvo uno, sigues siendo muy irreflexivo cuando se trata de hombres lobo. Ahí radican todos sus problemas con... ¿se llamaba, Zinnia?_

-Sí...

-¡Aquí hay algo!

Shaoran se acerca leyendo un pergamino. Allen se lo quita.

-Parece un postre. Tarta de chocolate con nueces y almendras. ¿Quién se encarga?

-Yo no.

-Ni me mires.

-Negativo.

-Soy horrible.

-Lo quemaré todo.

-Que lo haga otro.

Miro a los siete y suelto una carcajada. Sasuke, Kanda y Shaun se unen a mí. Severus sonríe.

- _Sí, será mejor que ninguno de vosotros siete lo haga. Podéis quemar todo Hogwarts._

-¿Entonces quién, Sam?

- _Harry._

-¿Yo?

- _Si te pareces en algo a mí,_ _y estoy seguro de eso,_ _será tan natura_ _l_ _como respirar. Vamos, te daré las instrucciones. Sev, envíame una foto del pergamino. Mientras, Harry, hazte con la colocación de la cocina._

Severus cuelga y le hace una foto al pergamino. Luego hace algo y vuelve a llamar.

-¿Lo tienes?

- _Sí, es la tarta favorita de Helga. Empecemos con las medidas..._

Con las instrucciones de Sam me resulta realmente fácil hacer la tarta. Trabajo rápido, utilizando hechizos para acelerar el proceso según me indica Samael. En poco más de media hora, el olor a chocolate inunda la cocina. Me seco el sudor de la frente. **(Los hechizos sustitutos del horno son realmente potentes.)**

-Creo que ya está.

- _Bueno, creo que puedo imaginarme el olor. Según mis cálculos la puerta debería abrirse cuando alguien la pruebe._

Kanda se adelanta.

-Me presento voluntario. Huele de maravilla.

Corto un trozo de la tarta y lo pongo en un plato blanco con detalles en negro. Kanda lo prueba. Allen se cruza de brazos.

-¿Y?

-Delicioso.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio. **(Lo he hecho bien.)**

De repente, la puerta del otro lado de la sala se abre. Sasuke se acerca a Kanda y prueba la tarta.

-Oh, kami... esto está de muerte. ¿De verdad es la primera vez que cocinas?

Asiento tímidamente.

-Deberías hacerte profesional cuando todo esto acabe.

-Sí. Y al menos ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos porque los chicos mueran de inanición.

-¡Hey!

-Desmond, sabes que es cierto. Déjame probar eso.

 **(Shaun también. Estoy acabado.)** Intento escaparme hacia la otra sala, pero Eragon me coge por la espalda del uniforme.

-De eso nada, tú de aquí no te mueves.

-Oh, vamos, suéltame.

- _Con el tiempo te acostumbras, Harry._

Miro al móvil en la mano de Severus.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento con Samael sin el altavoz?

Severus se encoge de hombros, me da el móvil y va a probar el pastel. **(No debería estar tan avergonzado.)** Me aparto un poco y me llevo el móivl al oído después de quitar el manos libres.

- _¿Qué ocurre, Harry?_

-¿Me enseñarías a controlar el metal? ¿Y a cocinar?

Se queda un momento en silencio.

- _Verás, Harry, n_ _o creo que sea un buen profesor. Pierdo la paciencia con rapidez y me exaspera repetir las cosas._

-Aprenderé rápido, tomaré notas y practicaré siempre que pueda. Pero... mis Hermanos solo pueden enseñarme la parte general de todo. Si tuviera más tiempo, si hubiera tenido el Retroceso...

- _Harry, que no hayas sufrido el Retroceso es en parte culpa mía. Tuve que sacrificar muchos de tus futuros conocimientos para que no perdieras a tu amor. Soy alguien egoísta._

 **(¿Fue él? Sé que alguien detuvo mi Retroceso, pero...)**

-¿Cómo?

- _Verás, tu Enemigo está más cerca de lo que piensas. Si tu amor vivía, tu Enemigo debía morir prematuramente y detener tu Retroceso, anulando toda tu capacidad de aprendizaje. Mi Eemigo... mi cuerpo para matar a mi ángel, pero dejó mi mente intacta para verlo._

 **(Oh, Merlín. Él... mató al amor de su vida.)**

-Yo... siento haberte hecho recordarlo.

- _No pasa nada... Mira, lo pensaré esta noche y mañana antes del juicio te daré mi respuesta. Es lo máximo que puedo decirte ahora mismo._

-Es suficiente, gracias por considerarlo.

- _De nada. Pásame a Severus, tengo algo que decirle._

-Bien-me acerco al vampiro y le tiendo el móvil-. Quiere hablar contigo.

Él asiente y escucha por un momento antes de hablar en un idioma que no reconozco. **(Creo que es de Europa del este...)**

-Bueno, ya basta de comer-miro y veo que se han terminado toda la tarta-. Sigamos y encontremos la perla de Cleopatra para que pueda ayudar a mi hermano.

Naruto se lame el chocolate del labio superior y asiente conforme. **(Decido tomarles un poco el pelo.)**

-¿En serio? ¿Soy el cocinero y no me habéis dejado probarlo?

-Tú mismo eres el culpable, no cocines tan bien la próxima vez.

-Y hazlo más grande. Apenas hay suficiente para todos.

Sacudo la cabeza y me dirijo a la puerta. **(Severus me sigue, todavía hablando por el móvil.)** Una vez al otro lado me encuentro frente a cuatro estatuas pintadas, dos hombres y dos mujeres.

Todos tienen expresiones naturales. Una mujer de largo pelo azul con una corona de zafiros con un vestido azul y bronce muy adornado sujeta un libro entre sus manos mientras conversa con otra mujer de pelo corto rubio y un vestido amarillo y negro hasta las rodillas que sostiene una bandeja con un plato y una copa de oro. Uno de los hombres, el pelirrojo con ropas de caballero rojas y doradas, sujeta el pomo de una espada de plata con rubíes mientras entrega una rosa de piedra al otro hombre, de largo pelo plateado y ropas verdes y plateadas con un anillo de oro con una piedra negra.

 **(Los cuatro Fundadores de Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflelpuff, Godric Griffindor y Salazar Slytherin.)**

En el pedestal que sostiene las cuatro figuras hay una inscripción en latín. Me acerco a leerla.

 _Querido buscador de la Perla Blanca:_

 _Esa perla fue el precio que pedimos a un hombre a cambio de nuestros conocimientos más avanzados. Años después, el mismo hombre la pidió de vuelta cuando construyó este santuario. Siento que no encuentres lo que busques entre estos muros. Quizás el hombre siga vivo en tu época y pueda entregártela sin muchos problemas. Pregunta por él al fantasma que habita aquí dentro._

 _Sinceramente, Rowena Ravenclaw._

 **(¿Fantasma?)**

-¡Sam! ¡Ni se te ocurra colgar ahora! ¡No!

Me giro hacia Severus que fulmina con la mirada el móvil.

-Sabes que eso es inútil, ¿no?

-Sí...

De repente, siento frío.

-Sois los primeros en entrar aquí en un milenio.

Sentado en el pedestal hay un fantasma de pelo corto y ropajes nobles con una expresión triste. **(Me suena de algo...)**

-¿Godric Gryffindor?

El fantasma sonríe.

-Supongo que es normal que el primero que me reconozca sea mi descendiente.

-Entonces es cierto que soy tu descendiente.

Asiente. Se levanta del pedestal y camina hacia mí.

-Sí, lo que dicen es cierto. Tienes los ojos de tu madre.

-¿Mi madre?

-Sí, mi auténtica descendiente. Me casé con una _muggle_ de ojos verdes y tuvimos una hija. Con el tiempo la magia se ha diluido, hasta tu madre y tú. Lo único que no han cambiado son los ojos-adelanta una mano fría hacia mi mejilla-. Los mismos ojos que él. Dime, ¿su pelo plateado ha desaparecido con las generaciones?

 **(Sé exactamente de quién habla.)**

-No, ni de lejos. Su último descendiente está saliendo conmigo.

Vuelve a sonreír.

-Espero que vosotros terminéis mejor que nosotros.

-¿Godric?

El fantasma mira a Severus.

-Ah, August, no esperaba verte a ti. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscar algo que al parecer no está. ¿Y la perla de Cleopatra?

-La tiene... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Samuel?

-¿Samael? ¿Me estás diciendo que todo el tiempo estuvo frente a mis propias narices? ¡Oh, venga ya!

Empieza a murmurar en el mismo idioma de antes.

-Supongo que un vampiro nunca cambia. Harry, ¿cómo es su descendiente?

-Simplemente precioso. Tiene el pelo plateado y ojos de mercurio con una piel blanca. Hasta el año pasado nos llevamos fatal, pero ahora nuestra relación parece que va a durar mucho tiempo.

-Me alegro.

Miro las estatuas.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Godric también mira las estatuas **(en concreto la de Slytherin.)**

-Cumplir una condena que no me pertenece. Pero tú lo entiendes, ese sentimiento de protección hacia la persona que más amas. Cuando Salazar murió fue condenado a vagar por la eternidad en la tierra, pero me ofrecí voluntario para sustituirle. Ahora soy yo el que está atrapado aquí, pero...

-Sabes que él está a salvo.

-Exacto. Samael... me hizo un último favor. Mi condena terminaría si mi descendiente venía aquí voluntariamente sin conocer nada sobre mí.

 **(Por esto Samael no le dijo nada a Severus. Para que yo viniera aquí y le liberara.)**

-Entonces no te retengo más aquí. Al otro lado hay personas que te esperan.

Me sonríe, ahora más feliz.

-Sí. Tengo un último regalo para ti-señala a las estatuas-. Esas son nuestras auténticas reliquias. Son tuyas y de tu pareja, como los últimos descendientes. Las escondimos aquí para evitar que cayeran en malas manos. La verdad, no tengo ni idea de cómo Salazar sustituyó su anillo por la Piedra de la Resurrección, pero fue muy Slytherin de su parte.

-Mucho. Gracias a él yo sigo vivo.

-Cuando le vea le daré las gracias por proteger a mi descendiente.

-Una última pregunta. ¿La corona realmente otorga el mayor conocimiento?

Godric ríe.

-No, fue una broma que se le ocurrió a Helga. Puede ser un bonito regalo para tu pareja.

-Quizás. El azul puede resaltar sus ojos, pero es el verde el que realmente combina mejor.

-Sí, siempre es el verde-respira hondo-. Entonces me voy, mi descendiente. Cuida de él.

Se acerca a mí y se inclina para besarme en la frente antes de desaparecer en infinidad de destellos de luz. Me acerco a las estatuas y los objetos aparecen en el pedestal.

Cojo el anillo y observo el sello. **(Es una serpiente entrelazada con un león.)** Me lo pongo en el pulgar de la mano derecha y cojo la copa. **(Junto al tejón hay un águila.)** En la gema principal de la diadema también hay un tejón y un águila grabados. **(Supongo que Helga y Rowena eran más que amigas.)** Por último cojo la espada. **(Puedo notar la serpiente que se envuelve aldededor del mango y los nombres de Godric y Salazar.)**

-¿Alguno puede enseñarme a luchar con espada?

 **(Sé que todos ellos se han mantenido al margen en la conversación.)**

-Allen, Eragon, Percy y Shaoran pueden enseñarte el método occidental. Inuyasha el oriental.

Asiento, giro la espada para sujetarla del lado contrario al habitual y les miro.

-Supongo que mañana tendremos que hablar con Samael sobre más cosas de las que pensábamos.

-¿Cuándo has madurado tanto?

Miro la espada y el anillo. **(Símbolos del amor que dos hombres sentían por el otro.)**

-Las circunstancias me obligan a ello.

 **(La Noche Eterna. Los Ocho. Todo. Necesito crecer para sobrevivir y vivir una vida junto a Draco.)**


	11. El nuevo profesor

Despierto a Draco con un suave beso en los labios. Él se remueve en mi cama y se despereza adorablemente.

-¿Harry?

-Buenas noches. ¿Me haces hueco?

Se mueve hacia la pared y levanta las mantas. Me meto con cuidado y me acerco a su calor.

-Dijiste que no llegarías tarde.

-Lo siento, se alargó más de lo que pensaba. Pero ahora estoy aquí.

Se acerca más a mí y suspira tranquilo.

-Te he echado de menos.

Sonrío en la oscuridad.

-Te quiero.

* * *

A las ocho de la mañana, Desmond me despierta **(más delicadamente de lo que pensaba.)**

-Harry, vamos, a las nueve es la reunión en el Ministerio.

-Voy.

Me froto los ojos y miro a la adorable persona que sigue durmiendo a mi lado.

-A él también le gustaría ir, pero no quiero despertarle.

Acaricia suavemente su pelo plateado. Draco se remueve, pero no se despierta. Río ligeramente.

-Draco, amor, tenemos que ir a un juicio en una hora.

-Cinco minutos más...

-No, te conozco, si te dejo dormir más no te despiertas a tiempo. Vamos.

Frunce el ceño, pero por fin abre los ojos. **(Unos preciosos ojos de mercurio.)**

-Te odio.

-Me amarás cuando te arregles el pelo como te gusta. Venga, tú padre está aquí.

Mira más allá de mi hombro. **(Siento que Desmond nos mira atentamente.)**

-Buenos días, papá.

Escucho su risa.

-Buenos días. Desayunamos en diez minutos. Tenemos mucho que contarte. Ah, Harry, Naruto ha revisado los hechizos de la corona y cree que puede transformarse en una pulsera.

-Gracias.

Se marcha cerrando la puerta.

-¿Corona?

-Abajo te lo explico. Es un pequeño regalo para ti-le beso en la frente-. Te lo daré si estamos abajo a tiempo.

En un parpadeo Draco se ha encerrado en el baño. **(Supongo que es rápido cuando quiere serlo.)**

Me levanto y empiezo a rebuscar en mi baúl por algo que ponerme para el juicio. Me decido por unos vaqueros, mis deportivas, una camiseta y una chaqueta. Draco sale del baño con unos pantalones perfectamente planchados y una camisa azul claro.

-¿Todavía no estás listo?

Sacudo la cabeza sin contestar y entro en el baño. **(Me tomo mi tiempo solo para molestarle.)** Cuando salgo me arrastra abajo. Entramos en la otra sala. Todos ya están desayunando, aunque Naruto y Eragon siguen revisando los hechizos de la corona, la espada y la copa. **(El anillo lo sigo teniendo yo.)**

-Llegáis a tiempo.

-Harry, tenemos buenas noticias para ti.

Me siento junto a Naruto y Eragon mientras el resto empieza a contar lo que ocurrió anoche a Draco.

-Mira esto. La espada se puede convertir en un anillo y la copa en un pendiente. La corona es una pulsera.

-Supongo que me pondré el anillo, así tengo la espada cerca. La pulsera se la daré a Draco. Con el pendiente...

-Es uno bastante discreto, pero tiene un tejón y un águila grabados. Son pequeños, así que no creo que se noten. Además tiene un diseño que yo llamo medio industrial.

Miro a Naruto por más explicaciones.

Él solo se recoge el pelo que oculta su oreja derecha y murmura un hechizo. **(Varios piercings aparecen ante mis ojos.)**

-Los piercings industriales son una barra que atraviesa la parte interior de la oreja. Cuando solo hay que hacer una perforación en uno de esos lugares prefiero llamarlos medio industrial. Te recomiendo ponerlo en el lugar más exterior y alto de la oreja.

Señala un punto en el cartílago exterior y asiento.

-Me gustaría intentarlo.

-Por suerte Naru conoce un hechizo que elimina las posibles infecciones y la irritación del cartílago.

Naruto golpea a Percy en el brazo.

-Veamos... así.

Sujeta con cuidado mi oreja y murmura un hechizo. **(Siento un pequeño pinchazo, pero nada más.)** Luego coge la copa transformada en un piercing curvado que seguramente se adapte al contorno de mi cartílago. Me lo pone con cuidado y sonríe.

Me toco con cuidado el nuevo piercing. **(Lo noto un poco frío, pero me acostumbraré.)**

-También tiene algunos hechizos protectores que utilizan tu magia. Te sentirás un poco cansado, pero eso es todo.

-Gracias.

Cojo el anillo de plata con un rubí y me lo pongo en el dedo índice, junto al anillo de oro de Slytherin. **(Me siento un poco extraño con ellos en mi mano, como si hubiera aceptado más responsabilidad. Supongo que es cierto. Soy el descendiente de Gryffindor por parte de mi madre.)**

-Entonces... soy el descendiente de Slytherin.

-Según escuchamos, sí. En realidad fue Harry quien hizo toda la conversación y nosotros no entendimos mucho.

Draco me mira y frunce el ceño.

-La próxima vez que salgáis voy con vosotros. Me pierdo toda la diversión.

Shaun sonríe.

-Intenta convencer a tu padre, él es el verdadero problema.

-¡Shaun! ¡Es peligroso y lo sabes!

-Y aun así tu vas.

Todos los demás ahogamos la risa.

-Soy el refuerzo de exterior, no pueden funcionar sin mí.

-Estoy seguro de que pueden-Desmond le lanza una mirada cansada-. De todas formas no vayas a fastidiar el juicio de hoy.

-Tranquilo, dejaré el Tratado de Delfos como último recurso.

-¿De verdad no quieres que esté presente en el juicio?

-No, podré arreglármelas. En el XVIII me hice juez en Estados Unidos, recuerdo los entresijos de la jurídica.

 **(¿Desmond fue un juez? ¿En serio?)**

-Estamos en el siglo XXI, no el XVIII.

-La corrupción no cambia demasiado-Desmond mira el reloj-. Deberíamos irnos ya, Sev dijo que nos presentaría a Samael antes de nuestro juicio.

Draco y yo nos levantamos con él.

-Buena suerte.

-Aplástalos.

Desmond nos aparece a los tres directamente al Atrio del Ministerio. La habitual multitud de trabajadores nos ignora al pasar.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Severus? Dijimos a menos cuarto...

Siento una presencia muy poderosa **(más que cualquier otra que haya sentido en mi vida)** y me giro. Draco también lo hace.

Es un hombre de pelo rojo sangre corto por el lado derecho y entrelargo por arriba y el izquierdo. **(En el lado derecho se puede ver el tatuaje de un ojo de Horus.)** Viste completamente de negro, con una chaqueta de cuero cruzada y unos vaqueros junto a unas botas de motorista de cordones. Es ancho de hombros y bastante atlético. Está hablando animadamente con Severus, con una ligera sonrisa que hace brillar sus ojos verdes que resaltan todavía más por la línea negra que los rodea.

Ambos hombres se acercan a nosotros. El vampiro presenta al otro hombre.

-Mond, Draco, Harry, él es Samael.

El pelirrojo nos estrecha la mano a todos.

-Por fin nos conocemos, Harry, Draco. Y te he echado realmente de menos, Desmond.

 **(Su voz profunda es mucho más impresionante en vivo.)**

-Por extraño que parezca, yo a ti también, Salai.

Samael sonríe.

-Hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así.

-¿Eso significa que puedo dejar de llamarte Samael?

-Inténtalo y te dejo trabajando solo en el laboratorio por un siglo.

-¿No habíamos despertado a todos los sujetos?

-Eso no implica que no puedas seguir trabajando en el laboratorio. Todavía hay que hacer simulaciones, recoger muestras, recombinar ADN...

-Vale, vale, vale. Deja de hablar.

Samael amplia su sonrisa y se lleva la mano a una cadena del cuello en un gesto involuntario. En la cadena hay una cruz egipcia. **(Supongo que tiene sentido, ya que él mismo se considera egipcio.)**

-Tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar.

-Claro, por eso os invito a Ilsit para el almuerzo. Por supuesto Shaun también puede venir y Draco tendrá tiempo de sobra para la salida a Milán de esta tarde.

 **(¿Cómo...? Espera, es un adivino.)**

-Entonces esa es la razón por la que me despertaras a las cuatro de la mañana cuando se te cayó la sartén.

Samael se revolvió el pelo con una mueca molesta.

-Sí, no me despierto bien.

-¡Si tienes insomnio!

El pelirrojo se encoge de hombros.

-No tiene nada que ver. Si empiezo a trabajar antes de las cinco todo me sale mal.

-Pero aun así, si no dejas de trabajar en toda la noche, tus resultados son los mejores.

Samael vuelve a sonreír **(parece que siempre tiene una sonrisa)** y mira.

-Por cierto, Harry, bonito pendiente.

Me llevo la mano al pendiente hecho de la copa de Hufflepuff.

-Esto... gracias.

-Deberíamos ir al Wicengamot, no queremos llegar tarde.

Nos dirigimos a los ascensores. De algún modo conseguimos meternos en uno con una mujer más. La mujer mira a Samael.

-Samael Almawt, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Buenos días, señora secretaria. ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposo?

-Se está recuperando de la gripe. Gracias por el remedio.

-No hay de qué.

 **(La secretaria del Ministro. ¿No se supone que debería estar en el juicio?)**

Severus arquea una ceja y Samael se encoge de hombros. Llegamos al décimo piso y todos salimos. La secretaria entra en una de las salas, pero nosotros esperamos fuera.

-¿Has ayudado a la secretaria del Ministro?

-En este mundo todo son contactos, Sev. Y es mejor que alguien de dentro te deba un gran favor.

-¿Quitarle la gripe a un hombre es un gran favor?

-Ha dicho gripe, pero era una enfermedad mucho más grave que no pienso mencionar aquí. De no ser por mis experimentos habrían muerto. _Ambos_.

-¿Qué tipo de enfermedad puede matar a dos personas cuando solo una está infectada?

Samael mira a ambos lados del pasillo.

-En realidad los dos estaban infectados, pero él estaba en una fase más peligrosa. La secretaria pudo reponerse sin efectos secundarios.

Desmond frunce el ceño, antes de llegar a una respuesta.

-¿Una enfermedad... venérea? Pensaba que el mundo mágico era inmune.

-Hace tiempo lo éramos, pero la magia en nuestra sangre se está diluyendo con los hijos de _muggles_ y magos o brujas.

-¿Estás en contra del matrimonio entre personas mágicas y no mágicas?

-Por supuesto que no. Yo mismo soy un media sangre y mi ángel era un sangre limpia. Pero sería una lástima perder la magia...

 **(¿Perder la magia? ¿Eso es posible?)**

-Tus pruebas todavía no son concluyentes, Sam.

-¿Quién de los dos es el adivino, Severus?

Los dos se fulminan con la mirada. Draco ríe ligeramente.

-Se nota que sois buenos amigos.

Samael ríe divertido.

-Sí, supongo que Severus es el amigo más cercano que tengo. Es el único que se atreve a contradecirme.

-La inmortalidad contigo es más divertida, tengo que reconocerlo.

Las puertas a la sala se abren repentinamente. Un hombre muy serio sale.

-Señor Miles, usted debe entrar. Sus acompañantes se quedarán en las gradas.

-Enseguida voy-Desmond se gira hacia Draco y respira hondo-. ¿Todavía quieres que te adopte?

-No cambiaré de idea, si es lo que estás pensando.

-Bien, porque voy a dejar a Lucius Malfoy por los suelos.

Con eso, entra por la puerta junto al hombre serio. Nosotros nos vamos a una puerta lateral y subimos las escaleras hasta la fila trasera de las gradas. Me siento entre Samael y Draco. **(** **Mi novio se estremece cuando ve a Lucius** **en una de las dos mesas que hay frente al estrado del Ministro.** **)**

Desmond se sienta en la incómoda silla y hace aparecer unos papeles para leerlos atentamente. **(Parece totalmente imperturbable ante la mirada fulminante de Lucius.)**

-Se inicia la sesión. Lucius Malfoy contra Desmond Miles por la custodia de Draco Malfoy. Señor Malfoy, proceda.

Escucho una especie de gruñido de Samael. Tiene un pie apoyado en el asiento delantero y ha sacado un libro de algún lado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Desmond lo tiene difícil. El Ministro ha utilizado un apellido para Draco, una muestra de favoritismo. Seguro que Malfoy ha hecho algo.

-Mond tiene el Tratado de Delfos de su lado.

-Pero sería un error utilizarlo desde el principio. Tiene un fallo fundamental.

 **(¿Qué fallo?)**

Lucius se adelanta al centro de la sala y empieza a hablar.

-Señor Ministro, miembros del Wicengamot. Desde hace dieciocho años he criado a mi hijo, al hijo que tuve con mi esposa Narcisa. Debió haber nacido niña, lo reconozco, pero cuando supe de los planes de mi padre era demasiado tarde como para cambiarlo. Pero si mi hijo no hubiera sufrido el _Conmutare_ , le seguiría queriendo tanto como hago ahora. Es todo.

Hay unos cuantos murmullos en las tribunas cuando Lucius se sienta. Draco se estremece y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo para acercarle a mí. Le beso en la sien.

-Todo saldrá bien.

 **(Y si no lo hace ejerceré presión como el Héroe para separarle de los Malfoy.)**

-Señor Miles, puede proceder.

Desmond observa los papeles por un momento más. Luego se levanta lentamente y camina hacia el centro de la sala. Respira hondo y mira directamente al Ministro.

-Actualmente soy la única persona en todo el mundo que conoce los efectos del _Conmutare Genes_. Puedo asegurarles que cuando el señor Malfoy descubrió lo que estaba haciendo su padre, los efectos todavía eran reversibles. Que no lo hiciera demuestra que nunca deseó tener una hija. Además, de ahora en adelante ya que Draco ha cumplido los dieciocho, sus hormonas no estarán estabilizadas y su vida podría peligrar. Gracias a mis estudios con otros tres hombres que sufrieron el _Conmutare_ , uno de ellos mi propia pareja, he podido encontrar una fórmula de poción que reduce los efectos de las hormonas femeninas y masculinas que están en conflicto en su cuerpo.

»Y, hablando desde un punto de vista puramente biológico, Draco tiene los órganos reproductorios masculinos, pero son completamente estériles. En cambio, su cuerpo mantiene únicamente los órganos internos femeninos en funcionamiento, por lo que puede llevar un niño en su seno. Cómo es eso posible, todavía no tengo respuesta definitiva a esa pregunta, pero tengo una teoría demasiado complicada para presentarla ahora mismo. De momento, todos los afectados por el _Conmutare_ a mi cargo están tomando una poción anticonceptiva específica para sus hormonas. Cuando ellos decidan tener hijos, es tan sencillo como dejar de tomar la poción durante tres días.

»Por supuesto, soy la única persona que conoce la preparación exacta de esas pociones. He tardado muchos años en perfeccionar el método y aunque me lo pidan, no voy a compartir ese conocimiento tan a la ligera o dejar una muestra para ser analizada. Hay ingredientes demasiado volátiles para ser manejados por un novato.

Se detiene y mira a los miembros del Wicengamot.

»Eso es todo.

Regresa a su asiento y vuelve a sus papeles. Hay unos momentos de silencio en toda la sala hasta que estallan las charlas en pequeños grupos. **(Debo decir que ha sido una impresionante presentación.)**

-Tranquilo, Draco, tiene a todo el Wicengamot de su parte.

Acompaño el comentario de Samael con otro beso. El Ministro pide silencio con varios golpes del mazo.

-Procedamos ahora con los testigos. Señor Malfoy...

-No tengo testigos, señor Ministro. La palabra de un padre preocupado debe ser suficiente para inclinar el juicio a mi favor.

-Traducción: te he sobornado y diga lo que diga el Wicengamot, voy a ganar.

Samael fulmina a Severus por encima de nuestras cabezas.

-Se supone que el pesimista soy yo.

-Señor Miles.

Desmond se levanta de nuevo.

-Mi primer testigo es Harry Potter.

 **(Bueno, me toca.)** Vuelvo a besar en la sien a Draco y me levanto. Samael me pasa un trozo de papel.

-Dáselo a Desmond, discretamente.

Asiento y bajo a la silla que ha aparecido en mitad de la sala. **(Intento ignorar los comentarios a mi alrededor.)**

El Ministro detiene a Desmond.

-El primero en interrogar al testigo será quien ha iniciado el caso. Señor Malfoy, proceda.

Veo a Lucius lanzarme una mirada sucia.

-Señor Potter, todos conocemos su enemistad con mi hijo. ¿Por qué está declarando a favor?

 **(Decido dejar lo mejor para el final...)**

-Sinceramente, mi enemistad con Draco fue antes de la guerra. Ambos hemos cambiado y reconozco en él a una persona muy capaz y que puede llegar a convertirse en un buen amigo. Y estoy seguro de que la mayor parte de su anterior actitud fue a causa de la crianza a la que le sometió.

Lucius frunce el ceño.

-¿Cuál fue, desde su perspectiva, la reacción de mi hijo cuando conoció que había sufrido el _Conmutare_?

-Fue un shock para él. Supo de su situación a causa de una poción _horribilita_ alterada específicamente para su condición. De no ser por nuestros profesores, entre ellos el profesor Miles quien identificó la poción, nunca habría conocido que había sufrido el _Conmutare_. En un principio estuvo... confundido e intentó negarlo. Pero gracias otra vez al profesor Miles, otros tres afectados por el _Conmutare_ llegaron para explicarle la situación y ahora parece que lo ha aceptado.

 **(Ahora noto una vena palpitando en la frente de Lucius.)**

-¿Y cuál es su actual relación con mi hijo?

Parpadeo inocente.

-Desde hace dos días estamos saliendo como pareja.

 **(Eso le ha destrozado todos los planes.)**

-He terminado.

Desmond se adelanta y me sonríe **(como felicitándome por mi actuación.)**

-Señor Potter, dejando a un lado su actual relación con Draco, ha visto cómo ha estado actuando conmigo y mi propia pareja. ¿Cómo la definiría?

-Es la primera vez que he visto sonreír a Draco, sobre todo con su pareja. Está realmente feliz.

-Bien, bien... volviendo al tema de su relación. ¿Cree que ambos serán felices juntos a pesar de sus diferencias pasadas?

-Estoy absolutamente seguro. Como dije antes, creo que las acciones de Draco antes de la guerra fueron influenciadas por Lucius Malfoy.

-Es todo, gracias señor Potter.

Me levanto y le estrecho la mano, pasandole el papel que me entregó antes Samael. Arquea una ceja, pero asiente.

Regreso a mi asiento y Draco me besa en los labios.

-Gracias.

No me resisto y vuelvo a besarle. **(Sus labios son realmente dulces.)**

-¿Algún otro testigo, señor Miles?

-Sí, Samael Almawt.

Hay susurros sorprendidos en todas las gradas. Samael se levanta de mi lado **(haciendo desaparecer el libro)** y camina tranquilamente hacia la silla del centro. Se sienta y apoya el codo en uno de los reposabrazos para apoyar la mandíbula en el puño. Sus ojos verdes rodeados de negro miran al Ministro **(que se estremece)** y luego a Lucius. Desmond se recuesta en su mesa y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta para mi testigo, señor Malfoy?

-No.

-Perfecto. Señor Almawt, tengo entendido que usted es un adivino.

-Es correcto.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda conocer lo que habría pasado si no se hubiera detectado el _Conmutare_ a tiempo?

-Habría muerto en un año.

Escucho una risa ahogada de Severus, pero me concentro en el estremecimiento de Draco.

-¿Cómo es eso, señor Almawt?

-Las hormonas habrían llevado su cuerpo al límite y eso le habría destrozado internamente. Sus órganos habrían ido colapsando uno tras otro, provocándole un gran dolor, hasta que su corazón dejara de latir. En realidad si se hubiera tardado un día más en reconocer su condición, habría ocurrido eso mismo.

Draco intenta esconderse más en mi abrazo. **(¿De verdad tiene que decirlo con palabras tan crudas?)**

-Gracias, señor Almawt. Una última pregunta, a título de curiosidad personal, ¿conoce también lo que ocurrirá cuando se conciba y durante el parto?

Samael ríe.

-Sí, lo conozco, pero no es lugar para hablar de eso.

-Eso es todo, gracias.

Se estrechan las manos y Samael regresa a su asiento junto a mí.

-Se procederá a la votación. A favor de la petición del señor Miles de adoptar a Draco Malfoy.

Todas las manos se levantan.

 **(Pero me fijo en que a Lucius no le importa mucho.)**

-A favor de dejar a Draco Malfoy con su padre.

Ninguna mano levantada.

 **(Se acabó.)**

-A pesar de la opinión del Wicengamot, creo que separar a un hijo de sus padres es cruel. Por eso Draco Malfoy se quedará con su familia.

Justo antes de que pueda dar el golpe definitivo, Samael se levanta repentinamente.

-Señor Ministro, antes de hacer su decisión definitiva, tengo unas preguntas que hacer al señor Malfoy.

El Ministro hace una mueca, pero asiente.

-Que sea rápido.

-Por supuesto-mientras baja los escalones lentamente empieza con las preguntas-. Señor Malfoy, ¿dónde está su esposa? No la he visto en el juicio.

-Está indispuesta.

-Por supuesto, indispuesta... ¿no es cierto que no puede tener más hijos desde que hubo complicaciones en el parto? ¿Complicaciones provocadas por los efectos secundarios del _Conmutare Genes_?

-No sé de qué esta hablando.

-Bien lo diré de otro modo-se detiene en el último escalón y le mira directamente-. ¿No es cierto que en la familia Malfoy es tradición que las hermanas del heredero de la familia sean utilizadas como moneda de cambio a otros cabezas de familias? ¿No es cierto que usted mismo estaba pensando utilizar a Draco para conseguir los beneficios del resto de familias de los Sagrados Veintiocho? ¿No es cierto que le ha prometido al Ministro que él mismo sería el primero en probar su cuerpo?

Antes de darme cuenta estoy prácticamente corriendo por las espaleras, preparado para golpearle con toda mi fuerza. **(Preparado para eliminar a un maldito bastardo más.)**

Samael me detiene con una mano en el pecho. Me mira completamente serio.

-Tranquilo, más tarde tendrás oportunidad. Una acción siempre tiene reacción.

La secretaria se levanta.

-¡ _Aurores_! Detengan al Ministro y a Lucius Malfoy por venta ilegal de exclavos sexuales.

Varios _aurores_ aparecen y detienen a ambos hombres, que se revuelven y exigen su liberación. Draco aparece a mi lado **(claramente asustado)** y yo le abrazo con fuerza.

-Ssh, estoy aquí, no va a pasarte nada.

-Bueno, tomaré la dirección del Wicengamot en el siguiente juicio si hay unanimidad. ¿Alguien en contra?

Nadie se opone a la decisión de la secretaria.

-Señora secretaria, seré breve, tengo muchos más años del límite de quinientos para el uso indiscriminado de magia negra. ¿No cree que es demasiado volver a llamarme aquí con una excusa muy pobre para quitarme el dinero que ya estoy dando voluntariamente?

-Señor Almawt, tiene toda la razón. Gana su juicio. Y señor Miles, Draco es oficialmente su hijo y de su pareja. Depende de él querer cambiar el apellido.

-Quiero hacerlo. No quiero tener nada que ver con el hombre que quería venderme.

-¿Algún nombre en específico?

Me mira a los ojos.

-Draco Regulus Miles.

-Entonces se te reconocerá como Draco Regulus Miles.

Coge el martillo y golpea dos veces, dando por zanjados los dos juicios. Lo primero que hago es besar a mi novio.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

-Bien, ahora que todos estamos felices, salgamos de aquí. El kohl empieza a irritarme los ojos.

Samael inicia el camino fuera, palmeando a Desmond en el hombro. Me giro para mirar a Severus. **(Solo veo una niebla negra.)**

-Salgamos de aquí.

Guío a Draco hacia la salida. Las puertas se cierran detrás nuestra. Enseguida Draco abraza a su padre.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Te quiero, mi niño. Haré lo que sea por ti.

-¿Ese no debería ser mi trabajo de novio?

Desmond me sonríe.

-Preocuparse es el trabajo de un padre.

-No me gusta interrumpir este momento tan bonito, pero es mejor que vayamos ahora a Ilsit. Sev ha ido a por Shaun.

-Bien, ¿cómo vamos?

Estira un brazo.

-Sujetaos a mí. No podréis pasar las barreras si pasáis junto a alguien que no ha estado allí antes.

-¿Qué tipo de barreras?

-De todo tipo, soy un poco paranoico.

-Mejor le pregunto luego a Sev.

-Buena elección, no me acuerdo de todas.

Sujetamos su brazo y en lugar del gancho bajo el ombligo siento una masa cálida envolverme. Cierro los ojos involuntariamente y cuando los abro me encuentro en mitad del bosque.

 **(Es precioso. Un montón de árboles, arbustos y flores en una explosión de color.)**

-Mierda, ya he vuelto a equivocarme.

-¿No hemos llegado a Ilsit?

-Sí, pero estaba pensando en el vestíbulo de la Mansión de Metal. Ahora tendremos que caminar un poco.

Justo en ese momento suena su móvil y contesta con un suspiro cansado.

- _¡Sam! ¡Llegas tarde!_

-Estamos en Ilsit, pero me distraje y hemos acabado en mitad del bosque.

- _¿En serio? ¿Qué ha pasado? No sueles distraerte._

Samael se revuelve el pelo **(parte de él cae sobre el lado izquierdo ocultando el tatuaje.)**

-Ha sido una premonición. Solo... un segundo, pero las consecuencias...

-Hablamos luego, regresa pronto.

-Sí.

Cuelga y hace un gesto hacia el bosque. Empieza a caminar algo molesto y murmurando para sí. Nosotros le seguimos. **(Draco se cogió de mi mano antes de aparecernos.)**

Pronto vemos un destello plateado. Ese destello se convierte en una gigantesca mansión de tres pisos completamente de metal. Justo a su lado hay otra mansión igual de impresionante, pero de ladrillos con chispas saltando de las paredes. Pasamos entre ambas y nos encontramos en medio de ocho mansiones.

-Estas son las Mansiones Elementales. Cada una está decorada acorde con el elemento. Tardé muchos años en crear cada una.

-Pero... tú solo controlas el metal.

-Tengo como base el metal, pero controlo todos los elementos.

-¿Cómo...?

-Tiempo y mucha práctica. ¿Entramos?

Se dirige a la mansión metálica y la puerta se abre con un gesto de su mano. Entramos con algo de temor. Al instante nuestras miradas se ven atraidas por la estatua del centro de la estancia. **(Un ángel con las manos en actitud de plegaria frente al pecho, con las alas rodeando delicadamente los hombros y el pelo ocultando magistralmente sus facciones.)**

Desmond rompe el silencio.

-¿Es un... Miguel Ángel?

-Por supuesto. No iba a decorar mi casa con una estatua de menor calidad, sobre todo si es de mi ángel.

-Pero... debería estar en un museo.

Samael sonríe ligeramente y nos indica una puerta lateral. Entramos en un gran salón con mesas de metal y sofás grises. Hay cuadros de paisajes con marcos metálicos **(de aluminio)** y tapices hechos con hilos de oro y plata. Una chimenea metálica de lineas rectas concentra toda la atención. Sobre ella hay una especie de espada curvada.

-¿Eso es un khopesh?

-Uno original, sí. Lo utilicé hasta que terminó el reinado de Cleopatra.

-Pero eso fue en el... siglo I a.C. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en Egipto?

-Desde que Menes unificó Egipto y fundó la primera dinastía, hacia el 3100 a.C.

 **(Tres mil años...)**

-¿Y naciste...?

Samael mira el khopesh pensativo.

-Pocos años antes de la Batalla de Dashur, en la que se unificó el territorio.

-La Noche Eterna.

Samael me mira y sonríe ligeramente.

-Exacto. Mi Noche Eterna. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso. ¿Dónde se ha metido Severus?

Más pasos suenan en el vestíbulo y aparecen Severus, Shaun e Itachi hablando animadamente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Casi un millón de volúmenes?

-Y eso solo en la sala principal. Hay otra sala con los tomos más delicados, ¿no Sam?

-¿Por qué nunca se me ocurre mirar en la biblioteca? Y sí, en la otra sala hay sobre todo papiros, pero también unos originales de Grecia y Roma. Y por supuesto mi libro más valioso.

-¿Cuál es?

-No esperes mucho, es un libro de recetas en cuneiforme y jeroglíficos.

-¡Severus!

Itachi se ríe.

-Thorn tenía razón. Parecéis un viejo matrimonio.

Los dos se giran hacia él.

-¡¿Thorn ha dicho qué?!

Itachi vuelve a reirse y se deja caer en un sofá.

-Ya lo habéis oído.

Samael mira el kopesh contemplativo.

-Hace tiempo que no tengo un buen combate...

-Samael, que nos conocemos.

-Bien, bien. ¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi? Pensé que te estabas instalando en tu piso.

-Lo haría, pero da la casualidad que estoy en la misma planta que cuatro sujetos muy molestos. ¿Por qué yo, jefe?

-Puse los nombres al azar, no es culpa mía.

-Al menos no estoy cerca de las casas. Pasé por delante para venir aquí y escuché algunas reuniones... entusiastas. Sobre todo de la casa 2S.

-Ah, sí, el otro trío de la isla. Uno de ellos despertó antes por un error de mi parte. Ahora que tiene de nuevo a sus amantes es normal que les dé una bienvenida entusiasta.

-Solo tú pensarías que es normal...

-¿Decías algo, Severus?

-No, nada. Voy a revisar a los sujetos, vamos Itachi.

Los dos desaparecen y cierran la puerta. **(Creo que han huído. No, estoy seguro** **de que han huído** **.)**

Samael se cruza de brazos.

-Volvamos a nuestros asuntos. Shaun, un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo, Samael.

-Primero de todo, Harry, la respuesta a lo que me pediste anoche. Ya que soy el culpable de que te encuentres en esta situación, aceptaré enseñarte a controlar tu magia, a pelear y a cocinar.

Asiento.

-Gracias.

-Espera un momento. Harry, ¿le pediste que te enseñara? ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

Miro a Desmond.

-Sinceramente, él sabe más del metal y alguien tiene que vigilar que no murais de inanición. Él es la mejor opción.

-Pero...

-Desmond, Harry tiene razón. Samael es la mejor persona que puede enseñarle. Pero lo más importante, ¿por qué eres el culpable de que esté en esta situación?

Samael nos hace un gesto para sentarnos en los sofás y sillones.

-Anoche os conté que los Ocho se parecen en muchos aspectos. Uno de ellos es lo que yo llamo la Maldición del Metal. Harry, al igual que yo, estaba condenado a matar a su pareja-Draco se tensa a mi lado-. Pero pude encontrar una forma de evitar eso, sacrificando sus oportunidades de aprendizaje.

-¿Cómo?

-Hice que su Enemigo muriera prematuramente-me mira a mí fijamente-. Desde el otro lado apareció en su sueño y le envió de vuelta.

 **(Espera... acaba de decirme la identidad de mi Enemigo... y concuerda con lo de desconfiar de mis amigos...)**

-¿Él? ¿Por qué él?

-Le he estado vigilando desde su nacimiento. Él... creó un hechizo que alarga la vida a partir de las muertes de otras personas. Cuando alguien muere se abre una puerta para que el alma pueda pasar al otro lado, eso produce mucha energía y con el hechizo que él creó se puede capturar esa energía en un cuerpo en lugar de que se extienda al entorno. Consiguió mucha vida con las Guerras Mundiales, pero se volvió codicioso y provocó las dos Guerras Mágicas para aumentar su poder. Con ayuda de Severus y un aliado inesperado conseguí destruirle. No volverá hasta la Noche Eterna.

De repente mi visión se nubla. Cierro los ojos y escucho un pitido en los oídos.

 _Veo un campo de batalla, con ríos de sangre y árboles en llamas. Cuervos y buitres rondan por el cielo en busca de algo que comer. Pero no hay nada, solo cenizas y huesos carbonizados. Dos figuras se miran entre las ruinas de lo que habría sido una gran catedral. Solo queda en pie el ábside con ocho vidrieras y una estatua de un ángel con las alas extendidas iluminada por el sol del amanecer._

 _Una de las figuras tiene el pelo y una larga barba blanca. Su túnica azul cielo está hecha añicos. Sujeta una gran espada de doble filo manchada de óxido y sangre._

 _La otra figura tiene el pelo rojo sangre y su túnica negra cuelga de las caderas, revelando un cuerpo atlético y marcado por cicatrices irregulares. Sujeta una guadaña de oro y plata, que reluce con los rayos del sol._

 _No hacen nada, solo se miran, calculando las fuerzas restantes de su rival. De repente se escucha un grito._

 _-¡Mátalo!_

 _Ambos se lanzan hacia el otro. La guadaña destellea hacia el cielo y la espada hacia el suelo. El hombre pelirrojo lanza una especie de esfera metálica y una nube blanca rodea a ambas figuras. El choque de ambas armas produce una pequeña chispa que les envuelve en llamas..._

-¡Harry! ¡Despierta!

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos con un jadeo. Draco está inclinado sobre mí, preocupado.

-¿Qué... me ha pasado?

Samael se arrodilla frente a mí y coloca la mano sobre mi frente. **(Su expresión es mucho más seria de lo que he visto hasta ahora.)**

-Pupilas dilatadas, sudor frío, temblores. ¿Qué has visto, Harry?

Sus ojos verdes me observan calculadores.

-Yo... era una batalla. Había un bosque y las ruinas de una catedral... y... dos hombres. Creo que uno de ellos eras tú.

Cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

-Ven conmigo, hay algo muy importante que debes saber. ¡Firnen!

Un hombre de pelo castaño, ojos ambarinos y escamas verdes en la nuca aparece rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Voy con Harry a la Catedral. Quédate con Desmond, Shaun y Draco e intenta que los sujetos no entren en la casa.

-Hecho.

– O –

Samael y Harry se marchan. Enseguida Desmond se levanta a saludar a Firnen. El dragón verde sonríe afable. **(Siempre l** **o** **he considerado el más amable de los tres.)**

-Firnen.

-Hey, Des, Shaun. Hola Draco.

Draco le saluda algo nervioso.

-¿Cómo está Arya?

-Sigue buscando una cura para la maldición de Murtagh. Pero vamos, os haré una visita guiada por la mansión.

Se gira y sale. Desmond se pone a su altura y yo me acerco a Draco para explicarle exactamente quién es. **(Una de las parejas de Saphira, el dragón verde de Arya.)**

Pasamos por el vestíbulo y llegamos a un saloncito con vitrinas de metal y cristal de plata. Dentro de ellas hay de todo: relojes, armas, juegos de té, joyas... **(Aunque la biblioteca sigue siendo mi lugar favorito.)**

-Esta es una de sus salas de colección. Adora conservar elementos extraños. Desde el juego del último zar hasta el reloj de bolsillo de Oppenheimer o la pistola que asesinó a Lincon. Ahora bajemos al laboratorio, Saph y Thorn están estudiando los viajes interdimensionales, los dejamos aparcados un tiempo.

Sale por una puerta lateral y empieza a bajar una escalera de caracol **(metálica, por supuesto.)**

-¿No os molesta tanto metal?

-Te acostumbras con el tiempo. Y Saph puede mirarse en cualquier lugar, así que son dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Dos?

-Thorn tampoco puede arañar las superficies, tiene los oídos sensibles.

Llegamos a una sala completamente blanca con tres ordenadores de última generación, frascos de laboratorio, líquidos de colores y más cosas que no puedo identificar. Saphira está en uno de los ordenadores, con una bata blanca sobre unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa azul. Thorn **(el dragón rojo de Murtagh)** de pelo negro, ojos rojos, alto y musculoso, con otra bata blanca y pantalones de chándal negros, está mirando a través de un microscopio.

-¿Dónde tienes el archivo de Yue, Thorn?

-Yo me encargué de Touya. ¿No los tienes tú?

-No, yo estuve ocupada con Yukito.

 **(¿Yue, Touya y Yukito? ¿No murieron en el dieciséis?)**

-¡Thorn! ¡Saphira!

Los otros dos dragones se giran. Nos miran sorprendidos.

-Mierda.

-¿Habéis creado cuerpos para Touya, Yue y Yukito?

Saphira suspira.

-Sí. Son los sujetos 4S, 5S y 6S.

-Entonces hay otros tres en la clase S. ¿Quiénes son?

-Ya que ha salido, soltémoslo todo.

Thorn se acerca a unos archivadores y saca una carpeta. La abre y empieza a leer.

-La clase A, de Allen Walker, está compuesta por los sujetos 1A, Cross Marian; 2A, Lavi; y 3A, Alma Karma.

»La clase D, de Desmond Miles, está compuesta por los sujetos 1D, Clay Kaczmarek; 2D, Daniel Cross; 3D, Lucy Stillman; 4D, Maria Thorpe; 5D, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad; 6D, Malik Al-Sayf; 7D, Ezio Auditore; 8D, Leonardo Piero alias da Vinci; 9D, Connor Kenway; 10D, Edward Kenway; 11D, Arno Dorian; 12D, Evie Frye; y 13D, Jacob Frye.

»La clase E, de Eragon Bromsson, está compuesta por los sujetos 1E, Oromis de Luthivíra; 2E, Glaerd de Luthivíra; 3E, Brom Holcombson; y 4E, Selena Holcombson.

»La clase I, de Inuyasha Takahashi, está compuesta por los sujetos 1I, Izayoi Taishio: 2I, Inu no Taishio; 3I, Sango Demonslayer; 4I, Miroku Houshi; 5I, Shippo; y 6I, Kirara.

»La clase N, de Naruto Uzumaki, está compuesta por el sujeto 1N, Itachi Uchiha.

»Y la clase S, de Shaoran Li, está compuesta por 1S, Kurogane; 2S, Fai; 3S, Mokona; 4S, Touya; 5S, Yue; 6S, Yukito; y 7S, Kerberos o Kero.

Nos quedamos en silencio. **(Todos nuestros seres queridos...** **¿han vuelto a la vida? ¿Por Samael?** **)**

-¿Podemos... ir a verles?

-¿Tú que dices, Fir?

-Déjame darles un aviso, antes estaban muy ocupados.

Firnen se acerca a un teléfono junto a la puerta. Yo miro a Desmond.

-¿Des?

-Todos... han vuelto a la vida...

-Ya están avisados. Se reunirán en la Plaza.

Seguimos a los dragones hacia el exterior de la mansión y luego por un camino entre el bosque. **(En todo momento estoy vigilando a Desmond, puede hacer cualquier cosa estúpida.)**

Salimos a un gran claro. Un gran bloque de pisos se eleva a la derecha y varias casas de dos plantas lo hacen a la izquierda. En la plaza entre ambas zonas hay un gran grupo de personas, hombres y mujeres. Los reconozco a todos.

Desmond no puede detenerse más y corre a abrazar a sus viejos amigos. Veo a Altaïr, Ezio, Connor, Edward, Arno, Evie y Jacob apelotonarse a su alrededor. Malik sonríe a un lado. Clay está intentando animar a un hombre rubio de expresión seria.

-Vale, paso a un lado. Dejadme saludar a mi viejo alumno.

Leonardo da Vinci se mete entre el grupo de Asesinos para abrazar a Desmond.

-Leo...

-¿Sigues practicando, Des?

-Por supuesto. Sobre todo con mi nueva inspiración-me hace un gesto para que me acerque. Yo lo hago un poco nervioso. Desmond me coge de la mano-. Él es Shaun Hastings, mi pareja.

Connor me mira con sus ojos marrones.

-El famoso Shaun Hastings. Hemos oído mucho de ti.

Ezio sonríe alegremente.

-Sí, Desmond estaba suspirando durante el Renacimiento.

Altaïr se cruza de brazos.

-Incluso desde antes. En Masyaf ya suspiraba mientras miraba el cielo.

 **(Desmond se ha sonrojado. Reconozco que eso es difícil de conseguir.)**

-Vale ya. Conozco vuestros secretos más sucios.

Edward lanza una carcajada.

-Prácticamente toda la isla los conoce. Nos hemos despertado hace poco, pero ya hemos pasado por una noche de borrachera y Altaïr y Malik ya se han peleado a gritos.

-¿En serio? Por favor, ni un día.

-Ha sido una noche entretenida... Sam está hasta los _jirns_ de todos nosotros. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

Firnen contesta.

-En la Catedral, tenía que hacer algo con Harry.

-¿Y no preguntaste? En serio, Fir, tienes que sacarle más información.

Saphira sacude la cabeza.

-Severus lo intentó una vez. Samael le desterró de Ilsit durante un siglo y no le habló durante la mitad de él. Fue muy tenso para todos.

Jacob se adelanta.

-¿Cómo podéis aguantarle?

-Es una buena persona, pero todo lo que ha sufrido le ha vuelto desconfiado y poco comunicativo.

-Por decirlo de un modo suave. Apenas habla de algo que no sean sus experimentos, su cocina o su trabajo. Le hemos sacado detalles de su vida a duras penas durante el tiempo que hemos estado con él.

-Y cinco mil años de celibato no le han sentado nada bien.

El comentario de Thorn me llama la atención.

-¿Cinco mil años?

-Según sus propias palabras, se debe en cuerpo y alma a su ángel. Una soberbia estupidez.

-Es muy romántico, Thorn. Cualquier persona se sentiría honrada de que el amor de su vida le recordara y respetara tras la muerte.

-Sí, vale, durante uno o dos siglos tiene sentido. ¿Pero cinco milenios? Es una locura.

-El amor que siento por mi ángel no es algo que puedas discutir, Thorn.

Todos nos giramos rapidamente hacia Samael y Harry, que están junto a los árboles. **(Harry parece sumido en sus pensamientos y Samael nervioso. Sea lo que sea sobre lo que han hablado, debe haber sido serio.)**

-Samael... nosotros... se nos escaparon los nombres de los sujetos...

-Eso no me importa ahora, Saphira. ¿Algo más que añadir, Thorn?

-Sí. Ya que estamos hablando de ello, encuentro sin sentido que dediques tu vida a una persona de las muchas que asesinaste.

Los ojos verdes de Samael brillan con fuego. Los árboles más cercanos a él se agitan y se vuelven más amenazadores. **(Es realmente aterrador.)** Harry parpadea y nos observa con atención. Da un paso al frente y coloca una mano en el hombro de Samael.

-Tranquilízate.

-Estoy tranquilo. Si no lo estuviera él ya habría muerto doce veces antes de tocar el suelo-Samael respira hondo y los árboles vuelven a su forma original-. Thorn, mi ángel me dio la libertad que necesitaba en el momento preciso. De no ser por su proposición, ni tú, ni yo, ni cualquiera de los que estamos aquí, seguiríamos con vida porque el mundo habría sido destruido por mis Enemigos. La decisión de una sola persona puede cambiar el mundo de formas que no puedes ni imaginar y él, solo él, me ofreció una nueva perspectiva de ver el mundo. Sin él, el mundo no sería como lo vemos ahora. ¿Lo has entendido?

 **(Parece un padre regañando a su hijo. Supongo que por la diferencia de edad es como un padre para todos nosotros.)**

El dragón rojo asiente mirando hacia el suelo. Samael sonríe tristemente.

-Me alegro de que tú tengas a dos seres queridos que se preocupan por ti. Debes valorarlo por encima de todo-nos observa a todos-. Y después de esta nota feliz, hora del almuerzo.

Saphira intenta ayudar a romper el ambiente tenso.

-¿Qué toca hoy?

-Libanesa y española.

-¿Has hecho tu tortilla de patatas?

-Por supuesto Firnen. También hay paella, gazpacho, hummus, tajín de pollo y falafel.

Los tres dragones sonríen.

-Hace mucho que no mezclas esas cocinas.

-Hay demasidos estilos de cocina y no me gusta repetir muy seguido el mismo estilo.

-Pero hace más tiempo del usual desde que mezclaste española y libanesa.

-¿Cómo decides cuál cada día?

Samael sonríe **(sus cambios de humor son increíblemente rápidos.)**

-Secreto profesional. Nos reuniremos en el salón de banquetes de la mansión subterránea, somos muchos para el comedor de la Mansión de Metal. ¿Lleváis a nuestros invitados?

-Claro.

-Perfecto. Ven, Harry, empezaré con tus lecciones de cocina.

Harry sonríe en dirección a Draco y sigue a Samael de regreso a las mansiones. Los dragones y los sujetos nos llevan a nosotros al otro lado del pequeño pueblo. Saphira señala una cueva hacia el interior del monte.

-Los laboratorios conectan con esta parte de la isla por aquí. Hay una red de túneles debajo del monte, nos gusta llamarlos la mansión subterránea. ¿Vamos?

Entramos. **(Draco se situa a mi lado, algo aterrorizado.)**

Los pasillos son de piedra tallada y cubierta por placas de mármol blanco pulido. Cada cierto tiempo hay placas de bronce con dibujos egipcios de mucho colorido. Más pasillos se separan del principal.

-¿Cómo construyó esto?

-Con magia, paciencia y tiempo. Le ayudaron Fer, Mefis, Grig, Bel y Sem, sobre todo con las placas de bronce, las estatuas, los cuadros, los libros y todo lo que puede ser robado.

-Para las construcciones se inspiró en muchos edificios de todo el mundo de diferentes épocas. Por ejemplo la Ópera de Sydney del XX, San Pedro del Vaticano del XVI, la Ciudad Prohibida de China del XV, el castillo Himeji de Japón del XIV, Santa María dei Fiore del XIII, Notre Dame de París del XII, Angkor Wat de Camboya del XII, la Basílica de San Marcos de Venecia del IX, Santa Sofía de Estambul del IV, el Panteón de Roma del I aC, el Partenón de Atenas del IV aC, los jardines colgantes de Babilonia del VI aC, Abu Simbel del XIII aC, Deir el-Bahari de Egipto del XIV aC o el Zigurat de Ur del XXI aC.

Miro a mi alrededor con más atención. **(Hay pilares en las paredes, a intervalos regulares. Cada uno es de un estilo diferente: egipcio, asiático, asirio, modernista, medieval...)**

Draco por fin reune el valor suficiente para hablar.

-¿Qué dimensiones tiene todo esto?

-Veamos... los túneles tienen unos diez kilómetros entre varios niveles, los laboratorios están repartidos en catorce salas diferentes con unos... diez mil metros cuadrados en total.

-También hay que sumar los templos subterráneos.

-¿Hay templos?

-Es una zona especial, la más profunda. Son templos dedicados a los dioses egipcios. Son copias fieles del complejo de Karnak, incluso consiguió replicar el techo del Gran Salón de Hogwarts para imitar el cielo que hay sobre el auténtico Karnak. Sam está realmente unido a su tierra.

-No es para menos, Egipto es un lugar precioso.

Miro a Desmond y le sonrío.

-Deberíamos ir en viaje familiar, solo nosotros tres. ¿Tú que dices, Draco?

Mi hijo sonríe.

-Me apunto.

Llegamos a un enorme salón de celebraciones con una lámpara de araña gigantesca y ventanas de gran altura con cortinas de damasco rojo, que imitaban un paisaje con jardines. Una mesa de madera tallada con sitio para más de cien invitados estaba en el centro de toda la sala, sobre el suelo de mármol con líneas de oro y plata formando dibujos de flores.

Frente a nuestros propios ojos, sobre la mesa aparece un mantel blanco, una vajilla de porcelana con jeroglíficos en los bordes, una cristalería de colores brillantes, cubertería de oro y servilletas de lino azul claro con bordados en hilo de plata. Unos candelabros de bronce con velas rojo sangre aparecen por último.

 **(Es como un palacio de un cuento de hadas.)**

Por una enorme escalera imperial al otro extremo de la sala bajan volando los platos de comida, seguidos por Sam vigilando que no se estrellen y Harry tomando apuntes en una libreta.

-Entonces para la tortilla hay que cortar las patatas no muy grandes y freirlas con aceite poco caliente para dejar el centro a medio hacer. Luego se mezclan con los huevos hasta dejar un preparado no muy líquido. Se hecha en una sartén hasta que los bordes se vuelvan dorados y se le da la vuelta. Estará terminada cuando se note el olor.

-Exacto. Y según la zona de España en la que se haga, se le hecha o no cebolla, pimiento rojo o incluso jamón. Personalmente prefiero la simple.

-Te diré la que yo prefiero cuando la pruebe.

Samael lanza una carcajada y reparte los platos por toda la extensión de la mesa. Con otro gesto suyo, una chispa aparece sobre los respaldos de las sillas, mostrando el lugar de cada uno. **(Mi asiento junto al de Desmond está a la derecha del principal, con un espacio para Severus. Frente a nosotros están sentados Harry y Draco.)**

El almuerzo pasa entre risas y recuerdos con los sujetos. **(Parece que Desmond les echaba de menos a todos.)**

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que mis Hermanos pudieran conocer esto?

Samael desvió su mirada hacia toda la mesa antes de contestar a Desmond.

-No veo un motivo válido para negarlo. Pero como soy responsable de todos ellos, dejaré que salgan de la isla según crea conveniente. Por supuesto podéis decirles a todos quiénes han vuelto a la vida.

-¿Quién saldrá la próxima vez, jefe?

Samael bebió un poco de su vino rojo. **(He notado que tiene buenos gustos con la comida, pero supongo que si es** **chef.** **..)**

-La clase S al completo, siento curiosidad por cómo ocurrirán las cosas. Un hermano sobreprotector contra el novio de su hermanita.

-Ya estás mostrando tus verdaderos colores, Sam.

-Ah, Severus, por fin regresas. ¿Qué tal la reunión?

-Aburrida. Los mismos viejos diciendo las mismas tonterías.

Severus se sienta en su lugar y lanza un suspiro cansado.

-Eres más viejo que ellos.

-Da igual, no ha servido para nada. Las reuniones de emergencia realmente son inútiles. Pero creo que he llegado a tiempo para detener tu lado más oscuro.

-¿Y cómo es su lado oscuro?

-Es como él, pero infinitamente más sádico. Puede ser muy imaginativo con las torturas, rompiendo mentes o casi cualquier cosa imaginable que involucre el dolor físico o mental.

Le lanzo una mirada sorprendida a Samael. **(¿Quién diría que el anfitrión perfecto sería un sádico?)**

Samael mira inocente a Severus.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

-Y eso es otra cosa molesta: trastorno de personalidad múltiple. ¿Cuántas mentes tienes ahí dentro?

-Tres. Conseguí suprimir una de ellas.

-Estás loco.

-Llega a mi edad sin problemas mentales y hablamos.

 **(Nadie más presta atención a la conversación entre ambos. Supongo que de una forma retorcida es normal.)**

Saphira, Firnen y Thorn se levantan.

-Nosotros volvemos al laboratorio. Alguien tiene que seguir con las pruebas.

-Gracias, chicos. Os ayudaría, pero quiero ir al mercado de Milán. Hoy entran nuevos ingredientes muy innovadores del mercado asiático.

-¿Y por qué no vas a Asia?

-Porque Mefis está por allí y en cuanto pise uno de sus países le tengo al lado y Sev sabe que es imposible ir de compras con él.

-Cierto, te arrastra a los bares sin importar la hora del día.

-Ya que vas a Milán podrías venir con Draco y conmigo.

Samael me sonríe ligeramente.

-Saldremos desde Ilsit. Será más rápido.

-¿Y nosotros qué hacemos, jefe?

Samael mira de nuevo a los sujetos.

-Entrenamiento-se escucha un gemido colectivo-. He dejado todos los ejercicios individuales en el tablón. Mañana repasaré vuestras estadísticas, así que nada de trampas. Y Edward, las prácticas se hacen sobrio. También va por ti, Marian.

-Aun no hemos hecho nada.

-Pero sé que encontraréis la entrada a mis bodegas. Por cierto, no me importa que cojáis botellas de los estantes de los lados, pero tocáis las del fondo y os arranco todo lo que pueda ser arrancado. ¿He sido claro?

-Cristalino.

-Perfecto. ¿A qué hora tenéis que estar en Milán?

-A las cuatro.

-Me da tiempo de arreglarme un poco y revisar la despensa y la bodega. También quiero buscar aquel libro que escribí mientras estaba en la corte de Enrique VIII...

 **(¿Él estuvo en la corte de Enrique VIII? Tengo que preguntarle seriamente sobre su vida.)**

-Yo me encargo de buscar el libro. ¿El _Divina Culinae_?

-El mismo. Tiene que estar-hace un gesto incoherente en el aire-... en algún lado de la biblioteca.

Severus ríe.

-Esa es tu respuesta a todo. ¿No podrías organizar más toda la isla o al menos la mansión? Se me han perdido al menos cuatro pergaminos solo en la biblioteca.

-Lo tengo previsto para dentro de medio siglo.

Saphira ríe suavemente.

-Entonces en medio siglo encontraré mi estudio sobre anatomía.

-No, ese sé dónde está. Sala principal, lado derecho, tercera estantería, séptima balda... segunda posición.

-¿Y lo sabes porque...?

-Hice una anotación sobre los puntos de presión del cuerpo humano.

-¡Sam!

-¿Qué? Encontré uno nuevo y necesitaba un sitio donde apuntarlo.

Eso llama la atención de Firnen.

-¿Uno nuevo?

-Sí, si se pulsa se inhibe lo que yo llamo "filtro cerebro-boca". Puedes sacar de todo con solo un pellizco. Una vez conseguí saber el nombre de la primera mujer con la que se acostó mi objetivo. Fue la misma que me contrató para asesinarle. Aquel sí que resultó un día extraño...

Samael vuelve a mirar hacia la mesa. Se levanta y chasquea los dedos. La comida desaparece y los platos y vasos quedan relucientes. **(Debe ser impresionante tener tanta experiencia con la magia.)**

-Yo vigilaré los entrenamientos.

-No les exijas demasiado, Thorn.

-Espera, acabo de recordarlo-saca una bolita blanca del bolsillo del pantalón y se la lanza al dragón rojo-. Tienes libre el resto del día, supongo que te gustaría curar a Murtagh.

-¿Esto es... la perla de Cleopatra?

-Exactamente. Se volverá negra cuando absorba la maldición de tu Jinete, devuélvemela entonces. Tengo planes para ese poder.

Sin una palabra, Thorn desaparece en un destello de llamas rojas. Saphira y Fírnen se sonríen. Severus vuelve a suspirar.

-¿Cómo consigues que todo salga a tu favor?

-Habilidad y práctica-estira los brazos sobre la cabeza-. Bueno, ahora sí que me voy. Vosotros podéis vagar por ahí como queráis. Cuidado con las serpientes en el jardín y las gárgolas en los pasillos, son buenos guardianes de los lugares en los que no deberíais estar. Aparte de eso la isla es toda vuestra-nos sonríe a todos y desaparece con un destello.

Todos se separan en grupos para marcharse. **(Saphira, Firnen y Severus hacia las escaleras imperiales y los sujetos hacia el exterior.** **Sé que Desmond querrá estar con sus viejos amigos, así que sigo junto a Draco y Harry a los sujetos.** **)**

Me pongo a la altura de Izayoi **(la madre de Inuyasha)** y Selena **(la madre de Eragon.)**

-No tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos. Soy Shaun.

Las dos mujeres me sonríen. Izayoi tiene el pelo negro largo hasta la cintura adornado con finas cadenas de oro y viste con un kimono tradicional japonés de color rojo. Selena lleva un vestido sencillo de color azul pálido con bordados en un azul más oscuro, con el pelo castaño recogido en un moño suelto.

-Queríamos conocerte desde que escuchamos que eres la pareja de la Tierra.

-Ya hemos escuchado la definición de Sam de cada uno de los Ocho. ¿Cómo puedes vivir con su posesividad?

-Te acostumbras con el tiempo y aprendes a manejarlo a tu favor. Pero Draco lo tiene más fácil.

Lanzo una mirada hacia el final del grupo. **(Mi hijo y su novio caminan de la mano, murmurando entre sí.)**

-Seguro, un hijo siempre sabe cómo manejar a sus padres.

Salimos del monte y nos dirigimos al enorme campo de entrenamiento bajo los árboles. Todos se separan por grupos para empezar a practicar. Yo me siento en un tronco caído junto a Draco y Harry.

Observamos a todos **(yo en concreto a mi hombre. Está realmente feliz entre sus hermanos Asesinos.)** En algún momento Severus aparece y le entrega a Harry un libro de cocina.

-Sam ya está listo. Podéis iros en cuanto queráis.

-Gracias, Severus.

* * *

-¿Listos?

Draco y yo asentimos. Harry y Desmond se irán a Hogsmade junto a Severus **(que otra vez intentará conquistar a Zinnia.)** Samael viste de forma casual, con unos vaqueros desgarrados y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Nos tiende las manos a los dos. Las sujetamos y otra vez la sensación cálida se envuelve a mi alrededor.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos me encuentro en la Plaza del Duomo. Enseguida miro a Samael.

-¿No es un poco peligroso aparecer en mitad de la gente?

-Mi aparición es diferente. Hace creer a todos los de alrededor que hemos estado aquí siempre. Es más útil para mis misiones.

-¡Shaun!

Me giro para ver a Kanda, Sasuke, Arya, Kagome, Annabeth y Sakura. Sonrío y me acerco a abrazarlas.

Arya viste con su habitual ropa negra **(pantalones ajustados y blusa)**. Tiene el pelo negro brillante y los ojos verde bosque.

Kagome tiene el pelo negro azulado y los ojos marrón chocolate. Viste con una falda larga verde menta y una camisa blanca.

Annabeth tiene el pelo rubio largo y rizado y los ojos grises. Viste con una camiseta naranja y vaqueros cortos con botas hasta las rodillas.

Sakura lleva un vestido hasta los muslos de color rosa chicle y zapatos planos blancos. Lleva el pelo castaño corto y sus ojos verdes brillan.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Arya sonríe y se gira hacia dos hombres que no había visto antes. **(Thorn y Murtagh.)** Mi sonrisa se amplía.

-Murtagh, me alegra verte.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo negro y desvía sus ojos grises, nervioso.

-A mí también, Shaun.

Draco se acerca tímido a mi lado. Le sonrío tranquilizador.

-Chicas, él es mi hijo, Draco.

Todas se acercan para abrazarle.

-Bienvenido a la familia.

Draco ríe.

-Bueno, me iré yendo.

Samael nos observa con la expresión neutra. Murtagh se adelanta.

-Esto... _elrum ono_ , Samael-elda.

Él solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-No debes agradecerme nada. ¿Tienes la perla, Thorn?

El dragón rojo se la lanza. Samael la observa atentamente.

-Gracias, de verdad, Sam. Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

-De verdad, me vais a hacer sonrojar. Oh, antes de que se me olvide-saca un papelito del pantalón y me lo da-. Ese es mi número. Llámadme si ocurre algo. Me siento extrañamente responsable de todos vosotros-mira hacia Kanda-. Mi enhorabuena personal. Seguramente tengas que venir a hablar más seriamente de ese asunto. Y una última cosa-mira más allá de mí, a Sakura-. Elige el rojo. Nos vemos.

Se gira y se marcha con un paso firme y seguro.

-¿Ese es el famoso Samael?

-¿Qué quería decir con que elija el rojo?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Ni idea, pero es adivino, así que yo le haría caso.

-Sam nunca se ha equivocado con los consejos.

Thorn y Murtagh se despiden de nosotros y se marchan por su lado. Nosotros nos vamos a un café para hablar más tranquilamente. Todas están encantadas con Draco, haciéndole preguntas sobre toda su vida. Mi hijo sonríe y contesta como puede. Hasta que llega la temida pregunta.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

Kanda y Sasuke esconden sus sonrisas tras sus tazas. **(Sasuke un mocca y Kanda un té verde, por el bebé. Tenemos que encontrar el momento para decírselo a las chicas...)**

-En realidad... estoy saliendo con Harry.

Arya le mira curiosa.

-¿No es... el Octavo?

Draco asiente tímidamente.

-Soy su pareja.

Hay un momento de silencio en la mesa. Annabeth es la primera en responder.

-¡Eso es maravilloso, Draco!

-Aunque siento lástima por Harry, con un suegro como Desmond.

Todos reímos del comentario de Kagome.

-Papá y yo le podemos controlar. Y espero que Samael pueda enseñarle algo para defenderse.

-¿Harry va a aprender de Samael? ¿Por qué?

Miro a Sakura.

-Es... complicado. Luego os lo contamos todo.

Sasuke se termina su café.

-¿Salimos de compras o no? Necesito unos tacones nuevos, el dobe me estropeó los últimos.

-¿Cómo?

Él solo nos guiña el ojo y se levanta.

-Secreto profesional.

Todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a una de nuestras tiendas favoritas, una donde hacen cualquier tipo de ropa a medida. El dependiente nos sonríe al reconocernos.

-Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?

Sas se acerca al mostrador.

-Necesito unos tacones, ¿qué marca me recomiendas?

-Prada, quizás. Han entrado nuevos modelos.

-Perfecto.

-¿Algo más?

-Déjanos las revistas y luego te decimos.

Saca un montón de revistas de debajo del mostrador y nos las entrega. Luego entra en la trastienda con Sasuke. Nosotros nos sentamos en unos cómodos sofás y sillones y empezamos a curiosear. Encuentro una chaqueta de tweed que me quedaría bastante bien. También unas botas de cuero para Desmond.

Draco observa muy serio una página. También la miro y sonrío cuando veo un conjunto de pantalones y jersey verde bosque.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sak?

-Tengo el modelo, pero no puedo decidirme. ¿Rosa o rojo?

Arqueo una ceja en su dirección. Ella me mira.

-Sakura, rojo. Recuerda lo que te dijo antes Samael.

-Maldita sea, odio a los adivinos.

-Sahoran es uno.

-Él no lo hace de forma natural.

Pero acaba eligiendo el conjunto de ropa interior rojo.

* * *

Salimos una hora más tarde, con algunas bolsas y los encargos para más ropa. Las chicas todavía no saben la gran noticia. **(Sé que Kanda está esperando el momento adecuado.)**

Decidimos irnos a Hogwarts, para que ellas puedan instalarse en sus nuevas habitaciones con los chicos. Nos aparecemos a las afueras de Hogsmade. Cerca de nosotros está Hyperion, vestido solo con unos pantalones y estirando los músculos antes de hacer ejercicio. Él nos mira sorprendido.

-Buenas tardes.

-¿Te hemos sorprendido?

-No esperaba a nadie en esta zona, por eso estoy aquí. Prefiero la privacidad-se frota la nuca, flexionando los músculos del brazo y tensando los abdominales-. Soy Hyperion Crane.

Las chicas se presentan.

-Kagome Higurashi.

-Sakura Kinomoto.

-Annabeth Chase.

-Arya Dröttning.

Enseguida Hyperion se lleva los dedos a los labios.

- _Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya Dröttning._

Ella **(como todos)** está sorprendida.

- _Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Hyperion-vodr_. ¿Hablas el idioma antiguo?

-Prácticamente crecí con él. Hablo más de veinte idiomas _muggles_ y diez mágicos. Y mi hermana no se queda muy atrás. Nuestra reserva genética es bastante grande y crecimos con una amplia gama de estímulos. Eso favoreció la evolución de nuestras neuronas y nos permite memorizar a gran velocidad-parece darse cuenta de que está divagando y baja la mirada.

-Eso es impresionante.

-Sí... esto... me voy. Quiero ir de caza antes de que anochezca.

Con un destello de luz se transforma en un lobo blanco. Olfatea un momento en nuestra dirección y luego se marcha. **(Veo que su figura blanca se cubre de magia para camuflarse mejor en un ambiente inadecuado para su pelaje. Inteligente.)**

-¿Él es el hombre lobo del que nos hablásteis?

-El mismo.

-¿Y cómo es su hermana?

-La conoceréis enseguida. Si Hyperion está aquí ella debe estar trabajando en la biblioteca. Puede que él sea inteligente, pero odia los libros a muerte.

Nos dirigimos al castillo. Mientras subimos a la Sala Común, veo el destello del pelo rosa de Zinnia leyendo totalmente ensimismada un libro. Levanta la mirada justo cuando pasamos por la escalera junto a la suya.

-Oh, justo con quien quería hablar. Tengo un libro que puede gustarte, Shaun.

-¿Cuál es?

Las escaleras empiezan a moverse en direcciones opuestas. Ella, sin importarle demasiado, salta a la nuestra con habilidad. Levanta el libro.

-Un compendio sobre las figuras desaparecidas de la historia. Hay un capítulo completo dedicado a Samael. Solo se habla de su figura pública, aunque sé que hay más entre líneas. Ya lo he leído y revisado, pero me vendría bien una segunda opinión. ¿Puedes?

-Claro. Será interesante descubrir un poco más sobre Samael. Gracias.

Zinnia solo sonríe y sube las escaleras con un paso ligero, rápido y elástico. **(¿Soy yo o a ignorado deliveradamente a los demás?)**

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Debe llevar un día horrible. Suele ser más amable...

-Menos con Severus.

-Pero él insulta a su hermano. Y Severus es débil ante ella.

Miro otra vez en la dirección en la que se ha marchado. **(De algún modo me siento preocupado por ella. Y solo la conozco desde hace unos días...)**

– O –

Bostezo por cuarta vez consecutiva en la página sobre cocina indú.

-Nunca te había visto estudiar tanto.

Miro a Hermione.

-Es interesante...

-No lo será tanto cuando ya empiezas a bostezar. ¿Qué es?

-Los profesores me han puesto en la enseñanza de un profesor externo, dicen que es más útil para mi desarrollo mágico. También me está enseñando otras habilidades.

-¿Y cocinar es una de ellas?

-Al parecer...

La puerta se abre repentinamente y entran Shaun, Kanda, Sasuke y Draco con cuatro mujeres más. **(Todos ellos con bolsas.)**

Mi novio me sonríe y se acerca para saludarme.

-¿Te has divertido?

-Mucho. Tendrías que venir la próxima vez.

-Haré como tu padre y huiré de esa oferta.

-Chico inteligente. ¿Están dentro?

Las mujeres entran rápidamente a la otra Sala Común. Unos minutos después salen con los profesores Bromsson, Takahashi, Jackson y Li. Son ellos quienes las presentan.

La rubia de ojos grises **(la novia de Percy)** es Annabeth Chase. La castaña de ojos verdes **(la novia de Shaoran)** es Sakura Kinomoto. La morena de ojos marrones **(la novia de Inuyasha)** es Kagome Higurashi. Y la pelinegra de ojos verdes **(la novia de Eragon)** es Arya Dröttning.

Todas ellas sonríen como saludo. Todos nosotros les devolvemos la sonrisa.

Los profesores y sus parejas entran en su Sala Común tras informarnos que la hogera la haremos después de la cena.

Draco sube a dejar sus compras y baja a sentarse conmigo.

-¿Qué lees?

-El libro que me dejó Samael sobre la cocina. También tengo que estudiar los elementos mágicos, los hechizos ofensivos y defensivos y hacer una lista con todo lo que contenga metal. Para el lunes.

 **(Solo de pensarlo me da dolor de cabeza...)**

-¿Y tendrás que seguir con los deberes habituales?

-Ya he hablado con los profesores. Dicen que puedo no hacerlos ya que la mayoría de mis clases serán fuera a partir de ahora. Me adaptaré al horario de Samael y el tiempo libre lo dedicaré al autoestudio.

Hermione mira el libro con nostalgia.

-Quisiera tener un plan de estudios como el tuyo.

-Esto es para controlar mis capacidades mágicas. Tú te centrarías mejor en desarrollar tu inteligencia.

Bajo la mirada de nuevo a la lista de ingredientes distintivos de la cocina indú. **(Un montón de legumbres y condimentos infinitos. ¿Podré con esto?)**

La puerta se abre sorprendiéndonos a todos. Severus mira alredor de la Sala Común hasta encontrarme.

-A Sam se le ha olvidado darte algo-me tiende un medallón con una serpiente de oro y rubíes-. Se comunicará contigo a través de eso.

-¿Has venido solo por esto?

-Me ha rebajado de rey de los vampiros a su mensajero personal.

-¿Es tan poderoso?

-Es más viejo que yo, eso le da derecho a prácticamente cualquier cosa. Además sin su ayuda yo sería menos... amable-mira el libro-. Ya que te he dado eso, me voy. Alguien tiene que controlar que no se excede con el trabajo.

Fulmino el libro con la mirada.

-Sí, tiene que darme clases...

-¿Todavía no has empezado y ya estás desanimado?

-Mucho trabajo para dos días.

-Al menos no te ha pedido que busques a alguien con solo un presentimiento en menos de un día. Está siendo muy generoso contigo-Severus hace una mueca-. Tienes que enseñarme tu truco.

Solo suelto un gruñido evasivo. **(Lo que me ha contado...** **No, no debo pensar en eso. No ahora por lo menos.** **)**

Todos me miran preocupados. Les ignoro para concentrarme en el libro de cocina.

 **(Pero la historia de Samael... explicaría muchas cosas de mí mismo. También... eso.)**

Severus se marcha rápidamente. Draco y Hermione empiezan a hablar de Milán. Yo cierro los ojos, respiro hondo y me concentro en memorizar.

Draco me despierta ligeramente divertido.

-¿Me he dormido?

-Totalmente. Murmurabas sobre especias y pescados.

-Empiezo a volverme loco.

-Si ni siquiera has empezado.

Bostezo y cierro los libros. Con un gesto perezoso los envío volando a la habitación.

-¿Qué hora es?

-No quisimos despertarte para la cena, pero te hemos guardado algo. Te lo daremos junto a la hoguera.

-Gracias.

Bajamos juntos. Cerca del lago encontramos a todos ya sentados en unos troncos y mantas alrededor de una hoguera apagada.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras.

-Lo siento, ha sido un día estresante.

Recibo miradas extrañadas. **(Si supieran... pero no, juré que no lo revelaría.)**

Los profesores se ponen en pie. Es el profesor Bromson quien habla.

-Durante las hogueras dejaremos de ser profesores y alumnos, así que podéis llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

Chasquea los dedos y una llama azulada aparece en el montón de leña. Las conversaciones siguen como antes. Miro a mis Hermanos y sus parejas. Allen ya ha metido a Inuyasha y Percy en un juego de cartas, los tres vigilados de cerca por Kanda, Kagome y Annabeth. Desmond y Arya hablan de hechizos. Eragon, Shaun, Sasuke y Sakura se entretienen con un juego de runas enanas. Shaoran y Naruto están metidos en un pergamino de medicina asiática. **(Hay una mirada compartida por todas las parejas y Desmond que no paso por alto.)**

Siento una vibración en el medallón de serpiente y lo sujetó en el puño cerrando los ojos. Al instante la voz de Samael aparece en mi mente.

- _¿Cómo te va con tus estudios?_

- _Ya conozco todos los ingredientes principales de cada cultura. Pero no me has llamado por esto._

- _No, me gustaría... que vigilaras a los sujetos que voy a enviar junto a Murtagh. Puede pasar de todo._

- _¿Murtagh está en Ilsit?_

- _Se ha ofrecido voluntario para ayudarme en el laboratorio._

- _Claro, ¿son la clase S?_

- _La misma._

 **(Eso significa que tengo que proteger sobre todo a Shaoran. El hermano de Sakura podría hacer cualquier cosa.)**

- _No sé si podré con todo..._

Hay un momento de silencio en la conexión, apenas unas décimas de segundo. **(El intercambio de pensamientos es sorprendentemente rápido.)**

- _¿Sabes qué? Iré yo también, no estoy dispuesto a perderme ese reencuentro. Ni ninguno de los siguientes._

- _Lo mantendré como sorpresa. Te esperamos._

La conexión se corta.

-¿Harry?

Miro a Hermione.

-Mi profesor quería hablarme un momento-le muestro el medallón que me dio antes Severus-. Es una conexión mental de dos vías. El gemelo lo tiene mi profesor.

-Es un hechizo de alto nivel y muy personal. Que te haya dado uno significa que confía en ti plenamente. La mente es un lugar muy privado.

Le sonrío.

-Cuando hablamos esta mañana me dejó entrar en su mente. Una conversación mental es más rápida que una vocal, como diría él. Además el intercambio de información es más profundo y él puede comprobar si he mentido. Odia las mentiras aunque es un gran mentiroso.

Siento varias presencias aparecerse entre los árboles. Por supuesto Samael se acerca primero, con el pelo rojo brillando con la luz azulada y la ropa de cuero negra resaltando sus músculos. Desmond se levanta para saludarle con una gran sonrisa.

-No te esperábamos, Samael.

-Vengo acompañando a _alguien_.

 **(Lo dicho, un auténtico mentiroso.)**

-¿Ellos?

-Los mismos.

Samael hace un gesto hacia sus acompañantes. Dos de ellos se adelantan. Eragon se levanta bruscamente. Thorn vigila los pasos de otro hombre, uno de pelo negro y ojos grises.

-Murtagh...

Eragon se adelanta en dos pasos y le abraza con fuerza.

-Eri, con cuidado, la marca de la maldición todavía duele.

-¿Cómo...?-se giró hacia Samael-. ¿Tú?

-Yo tenía la Perla, sí, pero ha sido Arya-Dröttning quien hizo el hechizo. Además... tengo planes para esa maldición.

- _Elrum ono, elda._

-No hay de qué. Y ahora pasemos a lo realmente interesante-se giró de nuevo-. Touya, puedes salir.

Solo con ese nombre Shaoran se levanta y se esconde tras Sakura, que también se ha levantado, pero sorprendida.

-¿ _Oni-san_?

Un chico alto de pelo castaño y ojos marrones se cruza de brazos.

- _Kaiyou._

-No soy un _kaiyou_ , _oni-san_.

Sakura le abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Todavía estás con el mocoso?

-¡Touya!-de repente Sakura había pasado de una chica adorable a una mujer furiosa-. No quiero que te vuelvas a meter con mi novio. ¿Queda claro?

-Sí.

Sakura vuelve a sonreír.

-Entonces perfecto. Supongo que es uno de los cuerpos bio-tecnológicos de Samael. ¿También está Yukito?

-También Yue, Kurogane, Fai, Mokona y Kero.

-¿Yukito y Yue por separado?

Samael se cruza de brazos.

-Ha costado mucho, pero invertí el proceso de Cloud y separé sus mentes. También les he dado alas a ambos y una magia similar, es el mismo proceso para los mellizos y gemelos.

Siete personas más se adelantan al fuego. Un hombre alto y musculoso de pelo negro y ojos oscuros está junto a otro hombre de expresión afable de pelo rubio y ojos azules que sujeta un conejito blanco en los brazos. Otros dos hombres muy parecidos, uno de pelo largo blanco puro y ojos azules y el otro de pelo gris y ojos ambarinos con un peluche de un león con alas en el hombro, se acercan para abrazar a Sakura.

-Yue, Yukito.

El peluche brilla un momento antes de adquirir la forma de un gran león y luego la de un hombre con una gran melena dorada y ojos marrones.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Kero! Es genial que ahora tengas forma humana. Gracias, Samael.

-Es mi trabajo. Y ha sido un buen reto, no todos los días puedo trabajar con el Guardián del Sol-mira el castillo rápidamente-. Voy a subir a hablar con la directora, hay algo que tengo que pedirle.

-Después puedes quedarte, no nos molesta.

-Gracias. Volveré pronto. Kuro, recuerda lo que hablamos. No dejes que Youya se acerque demasiado a Shaoran, bastantes dramas tenemos ya.

El hombre musculoso asiente. **(Supongo que ellos son Kurogane y Fai,** **esta mañana eran tantos sujetos que no pude conocer a ninguno.** **Y también estaba asimilando lo que me contó Samael...** **)**

Samael entra en el castillo. Todos se sientan alrededor de la hoguera. El conejito **(Mokona)** salta a los brazos de Sakura y Kero **(de nuevo en forma de peluche)** se situa sobre su hombro. Noto que Shaoran se esconde entre Percy e Inuyasha, lejos de Touya, que se ha sentado junto a su hermana. Yukito y Yue se sientan cerca de ellos con Fai sobre un tronco que conjuran. Kurogante se sienta en el suelo, vigilando a todos. Eragon y Murtagh se sientan frente a frente, con Arya y Thorn junto a ellos, los cuatro hablando en un extraño idioma melódico.

-Me encanta que hayáis regresado, pero se me hace raro que estéis separados. ¿Cómo os lo arregláis con mi hermano?

Touya desvía la mirada. Yue sonríe ligeramente.

-Igual que Saphira, Fírnen y Thorn.

Yukito mira a su... ¿hermano? **(** **No sé si dos cuerpos creados en el laboratorio con una fórmula similar pueden ser considerados hermanos.** **)**

-Aunque ahora no tenemos que cambiar mentes para jugar.

-Yuki...

Sakura sonríe.

-No es como si no hubiera escuchado nada de vosotros.

-Vale, ese es mi límite. ¿Algo que contar por vuestra parte?

-Ya tengo mi título. El año que viene me voy a unas excavaciones en el Amazonas, en busca del Corazón de la Emperatriz.

-¿Tú sola? Sakura, el Amazonas es peligroso.

-Shaoran vendrá conmigo.

Touya mira fijamente hacia el novio de su hermana. Shaoran se encoge un poco. El resto de mis Hermanos ocultan sonrisas divertidas.

-¿De verdad?

Kurogane decide intervenir.

-Touya.

El otro sujeto frunce el ceño, pero se calla. **(Aunque supongo que no ha sido por Kurogane. Sam puede ser una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza a tener en cuenta.)**

Hablando de Samael, él mismo acaba de salir del castillo y se acerca a nosotros silvando.

-¿Ya lo has resuelto?

-Tengo el permiso, pero necesitaré tu ayuda, Fai. No soy experto en conexiones magico-mentales.

-Claro. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Harry tiene que empezar a contruir su propio castillo mental. Siempre es más fácil explicar la teoría frente a una muestra.

Sus ojos me miran mientras habla. Yo asiento.

-Espera un momento. Severus dijo que nadie, jamás, en los más de cuatro mil años que te conoce, ha entrado en tu mente.

Se sienta en el suelo, junto a mí. Mira a Yue con suavidad.

-Tengo mis razones. La última persona a la que dejé entrar en mi mente me traicionó, todavía no he conseguido superarlo.

Me inclino hacia delante.

-Y aun así me dejas a mí.

Cruzamos miradas. **(Él sonríe ligeramente.)**

-Tendremos que pulir tu actitud, pero tienes una buena base.

-Por curiosidad, ¿qué le vas a enseñar?

Samael **(para mi horror)** lo piensa un momento.

-Duelo tanto mental como físico y mágico, manejo de armas, estrategia, idiomas, hechizos ofensivos y defensivos, adivinación rúnica y cocina.

A cada palabra me hundo más. **(Estoy muerto.)**

-¿Cuántos idiomas?

-Eso depende. Como base tiene que tener latín y griego clásico, después planeo enseñarle francés, español, árabe y algo de japonés.

-¿Puedes enseñarme también egipcio antiguo? ¿Tu lengua de origen?

-Es una lengua muerta, no creo que te sirva.

Rebusco en mi memoria por una frase que me mostró en sus recuerdos.

-Todo conocimiento es útil en alguna ocasión y de todas formas llevarlo no pesa.

Suelta una carcajada.

-Usar mis propias palabras contra mí... ¿quién lo diría?

Sonrío. Draco se recuesta en mi hombro. **(Siento su olor a rosas y creo que puedo sentir su sabor a menta y chocolate.)**

-Esto... ¿dice que tiene más de cuatro mil años?

Samael mira a Hermione.

-Soy de las criaturas más viejas que existen en el mundo, tengo cinco mil años.

-Pero... usted es humano.

-¿Hay algo que impida a un humano sobrepasar el límite de tiempo establecido para su vida mortal? Solo su propia capacidad de creer que no es posible.

-Eso es físicamente imposible. No podemos detener el envejecimiento del cuerpo humano.

-Bien, veámoslo de esta forma. En mis estudios he llegado a comprender que si el suficiente número de personas cree en algo, ese algo se hace realidad sin importar lo imposible que parezca al principio. Y yo tenía más de sesenta personas que confiaba en mi inmortalidad, del mismo modo que yo confiaba en la inmortalidad de todos ellos. Eso fue suficiente para evitarme el envejecimiento incluso a pesar de la muerte o desaparición de todos ellos.

-Entonces... ¿podríamos conseguir la inmortalidad de todo el mundo?

-No, la inmortalidad conlleva demasiadas responsabilidades. Arya-Dröttning puede confirmarlo. No somos tan fértiles como los humanos, algunos incluso se vuelven estériles. Si el mundo entero fuera inmortal, la raza humana estaría acabada. Está en los genes que entremos en guerras en busca de más poder y esas guerras irán terminando poco a poco con las vidas. Entre las muerter masivas y los pocos nacimientos, apenas ninguno, los humanos habrían desaparecido en un siglo siendo generosos.

Uso el colgante de la serpiente para entrar en su mente. **(Él parece esperarlo, porque abre una de sus barreras para permitirme quedarme en sus pensamientos más inmediatos.)** Veo sus cálculos y os estudio cuidadosamente.

- _¿Has tenido en cuenta la inmunidad a enfermedades?_

Sus ojos verdes me miran sobre el hombro. Los cálculos en su mente se ajustan ligeramente.

-De acuerdo, dos siglos como mucho. No he tenido en cuenta la inmunidad inherente a la inmortalidad. Enfermedades asociadas a las guerras estarían fuera de la ecuación.

-¿Cómo se puede calcular eso?

Es Shaun quien responde.

-Haciendo una relación de las sucesivas guerras y sus víctimas. Dejando a un lado Dashur, las batallas han ido creando una mayor cantidad de muertes incluidas enfermedades, hambrunas y venganzas. Si he hecho los mismos cálculos que Samael, y estoy seguro de ello, dos siglos son más que suficientes para terminar con la raza humana.

 **(Los pensamientos de Sam se vuelven oscuros por los bordes, pero no presto atención. Conozco el motivo.)**

-Tú también no, Shaun.

-No te quejes, Des. Al menos hay alguien inteligente con quien hablar.

Todos **(menos Desmond)** reímos divertidos. Allen por fin suelta la pregunta que se ha estado muriendo por hacer.

-¿Sabes cantar, Samael?

-Algo.

-¿Puedes? Tú eliges la canción.

 **(Veo todo el proceso de pensamiento, pero no lo interrumpo.)**

-De acuerdo. ¿ _I see fire_ de Ed Sheeran?

-Perfecto. Desmond, saca la guitarra. Naru, cajón.

Los instrumentos mencionados aparecen de la nada. Me retiro un poco más de la mente de Samael cuando siento su concentración para cantar. **(La letra ya está ahí.)**

Él empieza solo, con un tono suave, como una canción de cuna.

 _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

 _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

 _Keep watching over Durin's sons_

Naruto y Desmond se unen, acompañando su voz con golpes secos y unos pocos acordes.

 _If this is to end in fire_

 _Then we should all burn together_

 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Stand by and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _And if we should die tonight_

 _Then we should all die together_

 _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Prepare as we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

El tono de Samael sube y se vuelve más fuerte para el estribillo. Allen se une casi imperceptiblemente.

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _And I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me_

El sonido de un violín aparece de la nada, dando incluso más fuerza a la voz de Samael.

 _Oh, should my people fall_

 _Then surely I'll do the same_

 _Confined in mountain halls_

 _We got too close to the flame_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Hold fast and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

Esta vez yo también me uno al estribillo. **(Draco se aparta de mi hombro para mirarme sorprendido.)**

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me_

La guitarra suma varios estribillos más a los que había mantenido toda la canción.

 _And if the night is burning_

 _I will cover my eyes_

 _For if the dark returns_

 _Then my brothers will die_

 _And as the sky is falling down_

 _It crashed into this lonely town_

 _And with that shadow upon the ground_

 _I hear my people screaming out_

Todos mis Hermanos se unen al estribillo final.

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountains_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)_

 _And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)_

 _And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)_

 _And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

Hay unos momentos de silencio.

-Me sorprende que supieras la letra, Harry.

Desvío la mirada, intentando que no descubran que he leído la letra en la mente de Sam.

-Es...

-Aunque parezca que no, soy un buen profesor. Le voy enseñando sobre la marcha-lanzo una mirada a Sam y un ligero golpe mental. Él hace una mueca y se gira hacia mí-. Eso no ha venido a cuento.

-Ha venido muy a cuento.

Se frota la frente para intentar quitarse el dolor de cabeza. **(Es el efecto de los golpes mentales.)**

-Cambiemos de tema antes de que olvide el paradigma de la gravitación cuántica aplicado a la composición de la sangre.

-Soy el más inteligente de aquí y no he entendido nada.

Una bola de agua se estrella en la cabeza de Eragon. También sufre una sacudida eléctrica y una raíz le golpea en la nuca con fuerza.

 **(Samael contiene la risa a duras penas.)**

-Es parte de la creación de los cuerpos bio-tecnológicos y la única de la que me encargo personalmente. Le dedico mucho tiempo, a veces años. La sangre de cada uno de mis sujetos tiene una composición diferente, hecha de distintos tipos de venenos, ácidos, aceites y demás. La versión base es un ácido general, pero con el tiempo la cambio por un corrosivo específico, según las misiones a las que envíe a cada uno. Touya, por ejemplo. Su sangre es capaz de fundir la piel de una persona en cuestión de segundos, es una mezcla de ácidos de mi creación. Para Kurogane pienso en una mezcla de venenos de arañas, licuará los órganos internos como hacen ellas.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi hermano puede... matar a alguien?

-Solo si yo lo permito. Jamás dejaría que alguien manchara sus manos si puedo evitarlo o si yo puedo hacerlo. Hasta ahora las misiones han sido de recoger información, amenazar o secuestrar durante unas horas.

-¿También has enviado a Cross?

-Él... todavía está demasiado inestable para ellas. Y me equivoqué en la composición de su sangre, le puse la de huesos en lugar de la de piel. Es extremadamente peligroso dejarle salir con esa sangre y estoy moralmente obligado a impedirlo.

-¿Solo moralmente?

-Que su marido se encargue de la legalidad.

-¿Marido? ¿Con quién se ha casado?

-Con Clay.

-¿Clay? La última noticia es que se odiaban.

-Han arreglado muchas cosas, sobre todo en la cama, pero sí, se casaron un par de meses después de despertarse. Una bonita boda en la playa de Ilsit. Clay se lamentó que no pudieran invitarte.

Sus pensamientos se desvían durante un solo segundo, pero suficiente para que me dé cuenta.

- _¿Qué ocurre?_

- _Mira a Naruto. Está intentando esconder algo._

Por supuesto lo hago. **(Naruto está tenso,** **mueve la pierna rápidamente y lanza miradas a su mano izquierda.** **)**

-¿Naruto?

Él cambia una mirada con Sasuke. Es el moreno quien responde.

-Nos casamos.

Un momento de silencio. Entonces Arya, Sakura, Kagome y Annabeth sueltan gritos airados.

-¡¿Por qué nos lo habéis ocultado hasta ahora?!

-¡Queremos detalles!

Sasuke se sienta en el tronco junto a Naruto.

-Es posible que fuera la boda más improvisada de la historia. Y la proposición más cutre de la humanidad.

-Eso no me lo creo.

-Fue en la cama.

Inuyasha se inclina hacia delante.

-¿Y te arrodillaste o ya lo estabas?

Kagome le golpea con fuerza.

-No se bromea con eso.

-¿Dónde os casásteis?

-En las Vegas. Terminamos con lo que estábamos haciendo, nos vestimos y nos aparecimos a las Vegas enseguida.

-Hay que organizaros una boda en condiciones.

-Sakura...

-Ah, no, no te atrevas a protestar. No todos los días el mejor amigo gay de una mujer se casa.

-Secundo la moción. ¿Tendremos bastante con un mes?

-De sobra. Tenemos que elegir el lugar, preparar las flores, comprar los trajes, hacer la lista de invitados...

-Y el banquete y la tarta.

- _Pobrecillos..._

- _Lo mismo digo._

Naruto alza las manos para detener a todas.

-Podéis hacer todas las elecciones que queráis, pero nosotros tenemos la última palabra. Y la boda será en la playa, sin excepciones.

-¿Puedo recomendar una fecha?

-¿Cuál, Samael?

-El amanecer del 31 de octubre, cuando las almas benévolas pueden salir de su mundo. Sé que hay almas que querrán estar con vosotros. Las habría traido de nuevo a la vida, pero... no encuentro almas que se equiparen para hacer el intercambio.

-¿Intercambio?

-Un alma por un alma. Con esa simple regla y el favor de Tod, el Guardián del Libro de los Muertos, no se considera nigromancia.

-Parece fácil.

Samael mira a Shaoran.

-No tanto. Las almas deben tener un peso y valor equiparable en la Balanza y el alma intercambiada tiene que estar en el Libro. Y también hay que saber capturar el alma antes de que desaparezca de este plano de existencia, un proceso extremadamente difícil y que si se hace mal puede fracturar tu alma y condenarte al olvido entre los dos mundos-se levantal la manga derecha y quita el hechizo de glamour. Unas líneas negras aparecen en su antebrazo-. Incluso sabiendo cómo hacerlo, las consecuencias pueden ser nefastas.

-Esas marcas...

-Más de mil viajes entre este mundo y el Reino de los Muertos. Con cada uno, las líneas se acercan cada vez más a mi corazón. Cuando lleguen... me convertiré en el esclavo de los muertos.

-Pero... has hecho mucho por nosotros, no podemos permitirlo.

Sam sonríe. **(Una sonrisa triste y efímera.)**

-Si estoy haciendo esto es porque no espero nada a cambio. Es mi ley de vida. Pero volviendo al tema de la boda...

-El 31 al amanecer sería perfecto. ¿No, Naru?

-Suena impresionante. ¿Tú te casaste, Samael?

Samael baja la vista a sus manos.

-Hace mucho. Nos fugamos para que su padre no me castrara o peor. Una bonita boda a la luz de la luna. Solo estaban presentes su madre y uno de sus tíos. Nosotros mismos pronunciamos los votos. Cuando su padre lo descubrió tuve que huir al delta mientras lo calmaban, estuve meses en Alejandría, estudiando en la Biblioteca.

-¿Estuviste en la Biblioteca de Alejandría?

-Fue antes de que se volviera famosa. Todavía no tenía los pergaminos griegos, ni romanos. En realidad no tenía nada. Pero cuando salí tenía un compendio de constelaciones bastante extenso.

-¿Lo escribiste tú?

-Por supuesto, me considero un intelectual. El conocimiento es la base de la civilización y sin civilización somos peores que bestias sin sentido. Incluso con conocimiento algunas personas pueden confundirse con animales.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Arya...

-Sabes bien lo que pienso, Eragon. No tengo nada en contra de los humanos, pero desde el siglo X, mi bosque ha ido cortándose cada vez a un ritmo aun mayor. A este ritmo dentro de los próximos cien años no quedará nada.

-Y sería una pena, Ellesméra es una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo.

-¿Conoces Ellesméra, Samael-elda?

-Estuve allí durante un tiempo, cuando Islanzadí-Dröttning era todavía una niña. Recuerdo cómo se acercaba a mí en la forja y me pedía que le hablara del exterior.

-Se me hace extraño hablar de mi madre como una niña. Pero... ¿has hablado de una forja? ¿La forja de Rhünon-elda?

-¿Quién crees que le enseñó todo lo que sabe?

-Eso es... aun más extraño de imaginar. Debes saber más que Rhünon-elda.

-Soy más viejo, he tenido más tiempo para aprender.

-Antes de sorprendernos otra vez, ¿qué más sabes?

Samael se encoge de hombros y coge una ramita del fuego. **(El color cambia repentinamente de azul a verde oscuro.)**

-Vayamos por partes. En cuanto al lado mágico... hechizos superiores de defensa y ataque, magia sin varita y sin voz, magia instintiva, creación de hechizos, manejo de criaturas mágicas y vuelo en escoba. En cuanto al estilo muggle manejo y forja de armas tanto modernas como antiguas, todos los idiomas, física, química, arte, mecánica, pilotaje de aviones, barcos y vehículos de tierra, arquitectura y filosofía.

-Son muchas artes.

-Y una vida muy larga, con algo tenía que entretenerme. Habré escrito como doscientos tratados de magia y cuatrocientos libros de temas muy diversos, desde filosofía presocrática hasta física cuántica avanzada.

-Por fin alguien inteligente con quién hablar.

-¡Hey!

Shaun silencia a Desmond con una mirada.

-¿Sabes mucho de historia, Samael?

-Bueno, he vivido a lo largo de ella. Algo conozco.

-Entonces te preguntaré algo que me está matando por saber. ¿Existió la Atlántida?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Dónde?

Samael sonríe divertido.

-A saber.

-¿Pero no decías que existía?

-Una afirmación no niega la otra.

-No tiene sentido.

-Bien, veámoslo de otro modo. Percy, tú que sabes de mitología, ¿puedes contarnos el mito de Ogigia?

-Fue la isla donde Calipso, una hija del titán Atlas, fue desterrada. Según Homero, Odiseo llegó a sus costas y estuvo allí siete años, pero cuando salió no estaba en el mismo punto.

-Eso es porque Ogigia se movía.

-¿Qué?

-La magia de la Tierra. La magia fluye del mismo modo que se forman las corrientes magmáticas bajo las placas terrestres. Es sutil, se tardan años en aprender a conectar con ese flujo, pero hay localizaciones que ayudan. Si son islas, se mueven, como Ogigia y la Atlántida.

-Entonces... la Atlántida sigue perdida.

-Más o menos. Pero puedo asegurarte que en la época de Platón estaba en el lado atlántico del Estrecho de Gibraltar. Y era tan maravillosa como se describe en la leyenda.

-Me gustaría verla.

-Ya lo has hecho. Creo que ahora se conoce como... Ilsit, creo.

 **(Eso me sorprende incluso a mí. Me ha contado mucho sobre él, pero no esto.)**

-¿Ilsit es la Atlántida? No... no se parece a la descripción... ¿Y los anillos concéntricos? ¿Y el puerto? ¿Los anillos de colores en las montañas, las fuentes termales?

-Sobre los anillos... desaparecieron en la catástrofe que la movió del Estrecho. El puerto sigue allí, enterrado entre los árboles. Y las aguas termales están en los túneles.

-Tengo que estudiarlo. Cambiaría la percepción del mundo.

-La Atlántida debe permanecer como un mito. Es peligroso si el mundo lo descubre.

-¿Peligroso? ¿Cómo puede serlo?

-La curiosidad humana destruirá la isla para descubrir cómo ha llegado allí. Y no lo digo solo porque más de la mitad de mi vida y todo mi trabajo esté allí, sino porque incluso los _muggles_ encontrarán rastros de magia. Descubrirán el mundo mágico y se iniciará una nueva persecución de brujas, esta vez a gran escala. El equilibrio tan débilmente conseguido se vendrá abajo y este universo colapsará sobre sí mismo sin el peso de la magia en un lado de la balanza. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

La intensidad de su mirada produce escalofríos a todos. **(Incluso a mí, debo reconocerlo. Draco se vuelve a apoyar en mi hombro y yo le abrazo.)**

-No...

-Entonces perfecto. Puedes estudiar la isla todo lo que quieras, pero tus resultados se quedarán en secreto del mundo. Es lo máximo que puedo ofrecer.

-Solo eso es suficiente. Como historiador lo aprecio.

-Todos podéis venir a Ilsit cuando queráis, incluso sin avisar-mira al cielo y tira el palito de nuevo al fuego-. Supongo que en Australia estará a punto de amanecer y tengo una reunión importante. Vosotros podéis quedaros cuanto queráis, Thorn conoce el camino.

Se levanta en un movimiento fluido y se sacude la tierra con las manos.

-Nos vemos mañana, jefe.

-Os recuerdo que mañana es la barbacoa en la playa. No lleguéis tarde. Oh, y, Harry, todo para el lunes.

Suelto un gruñido molesto y me sonríe divertido.

-¿Por qué tanto?

-Te será de ayuda más adelante. Nos vemos.

Desaparece con un suave estallido de luz roja.

-Ha sido una conversación interesante.

-Harry, me compadezco de ti.

Es fulmino a todos con la mirada.

-Si muero entre libros, volveré como fantasma para atormentaros por _toda_ la eternidad.

A mi lado, Draco se ríe.

-Empieza a superarte, papá.

-Le quedan muchos años para eso.

Sonrío divertido. **(Me queda toda una vida para conseguirlo.)**


	12. El primer domingo

Dos hombres, ambos de pelo negro pero uno de ojos azules y otro de ojos verdes, salieron de un portal interdimensional en mitad de la estepa rusa. Enseguida cambiaron sus ropas a unas pieles artificiales y abrigos gruesos. Los dos miraron alrededor. El de ojos azules cogió un dispositivo del bolsillo interior de su abrigo y movió una ruedecita para proyectar un mapa de la Tierra en el aire.

-Vale, hemos llegado al punto justo. ¿Avisas tú a papá?

El portal se abrió de nuevo y salió un hombre rubio platino de ojos gris mercurio vestido con ropa de abrigo blanca.

-No hace falta, chicos-miró alrededor-. ¿Estáis seguros de que esta es la dimensión correcta?

-Lil es la mejor en esto, pero no podemos fallar.

-Esta es una dimensión con una sola entrada y salida, como Harkount. Y al igual que ella está atada a alguien o algo.

El rubio suspiró.

-Menudos hijos tengo... Buscad a vuestros hermanos, ahora.

-¿Y tú, papá?

-Iré a explorar. ¿En qué época estamos?

El de ojos verdes sacó un bolígrafo para escribir en el aire e hizo unos cálculos.

-Unos años antes de la Noche Eterna, posiblemente el año de Octavo. Si soy más preciso diría... finales de la primera semana del curso.

-Ya sé a dónde ir. Nos vemos luego, os llamaré cuando termine.

-Papá, no deberías ir solo.

-Tengo mucha más edad que vosotros, puedo defenderme. Y el universo anclado a mi marido no me hará daño.

Con eso, desapareció en el aire. Los hermanos se miraron.

-¿Nos dividimos el mundo?

-Mejor llamamos a Zinnia. Aquí sí tenemos cobertura.

Cogió su móvil y marcó uno de los cinco números que se sabía de memoria.

- _¿Eryx?_

-Zinnia Lily, ¿sabes todo lo que nos estás haciendo pasar? Papá ha estado dando vueltas por casa mientras nos vigilaba cuando hacíamos los cálculos para llegar aquí.

- _No debía enterarse..._

-Ya es tarde. Acaba de separarse de nosotros. ¿Dónde estás?

- _En Hogsmade, tenemos una buena pista para encontrar a papá._

-Iremos enseguida-colgó y miró a su hermano-. Adivina.

-¿Hogsmade?

-Bingo.

Desaparecieron.

* * *

El hombre rubio apareció en el centro de Londres. Se ajustó la bufanda de piel sintética de zorro blanco y observó el Big Ben desde su escondite. Caminó tranquilamente junto al Támesis, atrayendo las miradas de hombres y mujeres por igual. Entró en un pub como otro cualquiera. Pidió una cerveza negra y se quedó en la barra, observando ausente el partido de fútbol en la pantalla gigante.

-¿Estás solo?

Miró a la mujer que se había acercado. Pelo castaño teñido, ojos marrones comunes y un bronceado de spray. Apenas sonrió.

-Espero a alguien.

-Al menos puedo hacerte compañía.

Sin esperar una respuesta la mujer se sentó en la banqueta a su lado. El rubio cogió su móvil con la mano derecha y destacó su alianza de bodas de oro contra la cerveza negra. La mujer no pilló la indirecta.

El rubio volvió a mirar el partido, ignorando a la mujer.

-¿Trabajas?

Se vio obligado a responder. Su padre le había enseñado así.

-Soy químico.

-¿Trabajas con esos líquidos peligrosos?

Le lanzó una mirada molesta. La mujer no se dio por aludida.

-Sí.

-¿Y alguna vez has tenido novia?

-Me _casé_ con mi _novio_ del instituto.

La mujer se apartó el pelo del hombro.

-Bueno, entonces no sabes lo que es acostarte con una mujer. Es normal que estés confundido. Puedo mostrártelo, si quieres.

Colocó su mano en la rodilla del rubio. Él se cansó.

-Lo diré claro. Estoy muy enamorado de mi marido y adoro a nuestros cuatro hijos. Nunca he estado, estoy o estaré atraído por mujeres.

Dicho eso, se giró hacia la televisión e ignoró por completo a la mujer hasta que se fue murmurando por lo bajo. El camarero se acercó.

-Tienes lo que hay que tener, esa mujer es una cazadora, cada día busca a alguien nuevo. Y esa bufanda te ha puesto en su punto de mira.

-Es un regalo de mis padres, por mi graduación. Mi marido también tiene una, solo que en negro.

-Debes tener una familia rica.

-Ahora sí, en aquel tiempo no tanto. Mi marido invierte en varias empresas.

-Inversionista de mucho éxito, puedo suponer.

-Exactamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Onis Crane.

-Y he podido escuchar que esperas a alguien. ¿O era para alejarte de ella?

-No, espero a alguien, aunque él no sabe que estoy aquí.

-Así que una sorpresa.

-Podría decirse.

-¿Un amante?

El rubio se recogió el pelo tras la oreja en un gesto tímido y seductor.

-¿De verdad crees que si fuera un amante te lo diría?

El camarero soltó una carcajada.

-Ahora en serio.

-Es mi padrino. Hace mucho que no le veo. Quizás no me reconozca.

-En ese caso te dejo solo, avísame si quieres algo más.

-Gracias.

El camarero se marchó al otro lado de la barra. Onis bebió un trago de la cerveza y miró el partido. Al mismo tiempo extendió su magia en un manto imperceptible para sentir cuándo llegaría la persona a la que esperaba. Pasó un cuarto de hora antes de que lo hiciera.

Miró a través del espejo de la barra al hombre de pelo negro, ojos negros y ropa negra. Le vio sentarse en una de las mesas junto a otro hombre también con el pelo y los ojos oscuros. Los dos tenían una palidez mortal.

Esperó media hora más, mientras ambos hombres hablaban. El segundo hombre se marchó, pero Onis se acercó al primero antes de que también pudiera irse.

-¿Severus Snape?

El hombre le miró serio.

-No tengo el placer de conocerle, señor...

-Onis Crane. Tengo entendido que conoce a mis hijos menores, Hyperion y Zinnia.

Severus le miró sorprendido.

-Así que usted es su padre.

-Uno de los dos. Ellos buscan a mi marido.

-Por favor, siéntese.

Onis se sentó frente a él, en el lugar que había ocupado el otro hombre.

-Espero que mis hijos no le causaran problemas.

-Antes creo que al contrario. Zinnia es una mujer... difícil de tratar.

-Sí, ha salido a mí. Los comienzos de mi relación con mi actual marido fueron... complicados, pero llevamos muchos años felizmente casados.

-¿Puedo saber cuántos?

Onis dudó en responder.

-Unos sesenta más que el mayor, Eryx. Es todo lo que voy a decirte.

-Es suficiente para saber que también sois inmortales. ¿Hay algo que quieras de mí?

-Estoy seguro de que conoces a un herrero con mucha habilidad.

-Depende de para qué.

-Tengo un diseño que quiero que haga-del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta sacó un pergamino antiguo y lo desplegó. Tenía dibujado una especie de zapatos con la forma de patas de tigre y unas garras replegables-. Creo que podría interesarle.

-Es un proyecto interesante, por supuesto. ¿Algún metal en especial?

-Lo dejo a su elección. Pagaré el precio justo por dos juegos como este, uno para un 39 y otro para un 38.

Severus cogió el pergamino y se lo guardó.

-Te informaré cuando lo haya terminado. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?

-Estaré por Hogsmade, prefiero no alejarme de mis hijos, pueden desaparecer otra vez y ya tengo vastantes infartos de por vida. Pero me buscaré un piso en Londres, prefiero la ciudad.

-Te mantendré informado.

Se levantó, hizo un gesto al camarero para que anotara las cervezas en su cuenta y se marchó. El rubio sonrió. Sus planes salían como tenía planeado.

* * *

Zinnia corría por los pasillos. Esquivó a un grupo de alumnos con una voltereta y saltó de la barandilla a la escalera que se movía. Con el mismo impulso se dejó caer hasta la que estaba dos pisos más abajo y llegó al suelo con un corto salto. Enseguida volvió a correr hacia los bosques. Se detuvo clavando los talones en el suelo al ver a sus tres hermanos juntos. Hyperion la fulminó con la mirada. Ella sonrió y se lanzó a abrazar al segundo.

-¡Lynx!

-¡Lil! Que alegría verte, pequeña.

El mayor se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-¿Cómo lleváis la búsqueda?

-Tenemos una pista fiable. Solo tenemos que esperar resultados.

Hyperion se revolvió el pelo.

-¿Y papá? No le habréis dejado en la otra dimensión.

-Ha venido con nosotros, pero se ha ido a algún sitio. Al menos no ha dejado el planeta.

-Menos mal que no estamos en Naqkas, habría ido a Lirrmab enseguida.

Los hermanos rieron.

-¿Sabéis dónde está?

-Dijo que nos llamaría. Estoy empezando a preocuparme.

-Eryx, no han pasado ni diez minutos. Ha peleado en más guerras de las que conocemos, podrá arreglárselas.

-Y según tu lógica puede haber encontrado a nuestro padre nada más llegar.

Zinnia miró a Hyperion.

-¿Quién sabe? Todo es posible.

-¡Zinnia!

Se giraron hacia los siete profesores de octavo, que corrían hacia ellos.

-Pensábamos que había ocurrido algo por la forma en la que corrías.

Zinnia sonrió.

-Ha ocurrido algo, bueno o malo todavía está por decidir.

Eryx frunció el ceño y Lynx golpeó el brazo de Hyperion.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque está bien golpear a mi mellizo, pero no a mi hermanita.

-¡Pues vete a golpear a un Psaxi en la mandíbula!

Eryx ahogó la risa. Zinnia intercambió la mirada divertida entre sus tres hermanos. Los profesores miraron a los cuatro hermanos.

El mayor, Eryx, de pelo negro y ojos azules con unas facciones elegantes vestía con un traje de tres piezas gris oscuro con una camisa blanca y la corbata a cuadros escoceses verde. Todo perfectamente arreglado, por supuesto.

El segundo, Lynx, de pelo negro y ojos verde ácido, tenía un aire rebelde. Vestía con unos vaqueros desgarrados de color humo y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Su oreja derecha estaba completamente cubierta de anillas de plata y tenía una calavera de oro colgando de la izquierda. Las líneas de un tatuaje tribal destacaban en sus hombros.

El tercero, Hyperion, de pelo castaño rizado y ojos azules, vestía únicamente con unos pantalones de deporte, dejando a la vista los músculos marcados del torso con las pocas cicatrices un tono más claro que su piel.

Y la pequeña, Zinnia, de pelo teñido de rosa chicle y ojos marrones con una figura muy notable. Una mujer de carácter que, todos estaban seguros, podía derrotar a sus hermanos mayores con unas pocas palabras y una mirada. En ese momento vestía una camiseta suelta y pantalones ajustados.

-No os parecéis mucho.

-Oh, cierto.

Hyperion sacudió la cabeza y su pelo cambió a un rubio dorado liso y sus ojos a un gris antracita. Zinnia solo cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se habían vuelto de un verde esmeralda impresionante.

-¿Ahora?

-Mucho.

-¿Podéis explicarnos qué hacéis aquí?

Eryx miró a los dos menores.

-Los dos se fugaron para buscar a nuestro padre y papá estaba a un paso del infarto. Nos acosó día y noche hasta que conseguimos hacer los cálculos precisos.

-Hemos tardado tres malditos días en conseguir lo que Lil habría hecho en un par de horas.

-Reconoced que no podéis contra mí. Tengo el monopolio de inteligencia familiar.

-¿Perdón? Tengo casi quinientos de coeficiente.

-Y apenas los utilizas, Hyp.

-Tú cállate, Lynx.

-Basta ya los dos-los mellizos bajaron la mirada-. Ya no sois críos. Tenéis más de mil seiscientos años. Comportaos como tal. Y sí, Zinnia ha sacado toda la inteligencia de papá. Es la única que puede comprender sus estudios.

Los dos refunfuñaron, pero no contradijeron al mayor. Zinnia se cruzó de brazos y movió el pelo para quitárselo de la cara.

-Por fin alguien inteligente.

-Tampoco tanto, los modales británicos del abuelo dejan marca.

La hermana pequeña se enfurruñó.

-Lynx, Scorp...

Los mellizos hablaron a la vez.

-No te metas con ella, Eryx.

Los profesores sonrieron ligeramente. Definitivamente Zinnia era adorada por los mayores.

-Antes de seguir con esta conversación, vayamos a un lugar más cómodo. Son muchas cosas que explicar y va a empezar una tormenta.

Justo cuando Hyperion dijo esas palabras, un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Vamos a nuestra Sala Común, estaremos mejor.

Los hermanos siguieron a los profesores hacia el castillo. Zinnia caminaba entre los dos mayores e Hyperion estaba junto a su mellizo, los tres hombres escuchando atentamente la última teoría de la pequeña.

-...Entonces la conclusión que he sacado es que si se elimina de una dimensión única el punto focal que mantiene anclada la magia, implosonará sobre sí misma y las ondas expansivas podrían causar perturbaciones en todo el círculo.

-¿Tienes pruebas o es solo una teoría?

-¿Recordáis la semana que se bloquearon todos los portales? Creo que en el otro lado hubo una implosión. Si hubiéramos estado más cerca lo habríamos sentido físicamente.

-¿Los tíos lo saben?

-Terminé los cálculos hace poco y he querido revisarlos antes de presentar mis conclusiones al Consejo de Ciencias Dimensionales.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo no te han admitido.

La escalera se movió repentinamente. Los profesores escuchaban atentamente la conversación.

-Porque son unos viejos carcamales que no entienden que las mujeres somos más que una cara bonita. Incluso tengo que firmar como Z.L.P.M. y tirar de apellido para que acepten leerlo.

-¿Alguien más cree que necesitan una destitución?

-Secundo la moción. En cuanto encontremos a papá, me voy a Gortis a buscar aliados.

-Me pasaré por For Ni' Katio para pedir más ayuda.

-No te pases de los tres meses, Eryx. La última vez desapareciste un año completo.

-Aquello fue diferente, Lil.

-Da igual lo que digas, conozco tus costumbres. Te perderás en el frenesí de lujuria de For Ni' Katio.

-¡Hyperion!

-Sabes que es verdad, Lynx, también conozco las tuyas.

-Que vosotros tres os divirtáis no significa que podáis restregármelo por la cara.

-Una promesa es una promesa, hasta que no te conviertas en vapiresa te quedas fuera.

Zinnia les sacó la lengua a los tres. Entraron en la Sala Común de los alumnos e inmediatamente a la de los profesores. Las parejas de los profesores estaban allí, esperando por si pasaba algo.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Hyperion se cruzó de brazos.

-Zinnia venía a avisarme de que nuestros hermanos habían venido antes de que llegasen.

-Eres realmente rápida y ágil, Zinnia. Nunca antes había visto a nadie saltar así.

La pelirosa agradeció las palabras de Arya con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-He entrenado desde muy pequeña con las Guerreras del Desierto. Son las mujeres más preparadas para la guerra de todos los universos.

-¿Todos los universos?

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Debemos?

-Me encargo yo, de todos modos soy la experta. Por favor, sentaos y ponéos cómodos, esto va para largo.

El mayor y el mellizo hicieron suyo un grupo de cojines alrededor de una mesa baja. Shaun, Arya y Kagome se sentaron en un sofá. Naruto eligió un sillón con Sasuke en el reposabrazos. Desmond, Allen, Inuyasha, Kanda y Percy se sentaron en un sofá más amplio. Annabeth, Shaun, Eragon y Sakura se quedaron con unas sillas alrededor de una mesa.

Zinnia se quedó de pie delante de todos ellos.

-Antes de nada, os presento a mis hermanos mayores: Eryx, el mayor, y Lynx, el mellizo de Scorp-tomó aire lentamente y miró a todos-. ¿Qué diríais si supiérais que este universo no es el único que existe?

-Sería... imposible. Alguien habría encontrado... O no.

La pelirosa sonrió hacia Shaun.

-Empieza a tomar notas, la necesitaréis para más tarde. Existen universos que forman un círculo que llamamos dimensión y que conectan no solo con los inmediatamente contiguos, sino también con los más lejanos. Son tres dimesiones conectadas mediante seis universos, esos seis son los más similares entre sí, los cuarenta y ocho restantes son únicos en su clase.

»Llamamos universos complejos a aquellos que forman parte del círculo. Pero también existen universos simples fuera del círculo que conectan con un solo universo. Estos son diferentes porque su existencia depende del anclaje de la magia alrededor de un lugar específico o una persona en concreto. Si ese lugar es destruído o la persona y sus descendientes renuncian al anclaje, el universo podría implosionar sobre sí mismo, creando ondas mágicas que cerrarán todos los portales interuniversales durante un periodo de tiempo indeterminado.

-¿Y qué...?

Eragon interrumpió a Allen.

-Vosotros venís de otro universo.

Eryx contestó.

-Venimos de un universo complejo conectado a este universo simple.

El silencio se extendió por la sala.

-Es difícil de imagiar.

-¿Cuántos universos hay?

-Tantos como decisiones pueda hacer una persona. Se está barajando la posibilidad de que las decisiones supérfluas crean universos complejos y los universos simples son decisiones extremadamente importantes.

-Pero... si fuera así habría un número infinito de universos y no los hay. ¿No?

-Correcto. La creación de nuevos universos está sujeta a una persona, la misma que puede elegir conscientemente qué camino tomar. Hasta ahora solo hemos conocido a tres personas que pueden hacerlo, una de ellas en nuestra propia dimensión. Es complicado y todavía no lo entendemos del todo.

Otra vez silencio.

-¿Por qué no nos lo contásteis antes?

-No pensábamos estar aquí tanto tiempo. Pero han sucedido tantas cosas... la pareja de Hyperion, la mía propia, nuestros hermanos... Es más seguro que abramos un portal para poder viajar de un lado a otro.

-¿Se puede?

-Por supuesto, sobre todo desde hace doscientos años, cuando Zinnia completó los cálculos para estabilizar el portal principal. Es la mente detrás de los viajes interdimensionales.

La menor sonrió en dirección a Lynx.

-Me halagas, hermano, pero sin los estudios de papá no podría haber hecho nada. Él es quien realmente entiende de esto.

-Según papá eres quien se le parece más.

Eryx coge un móvil del interior de su chaqueta.

-¿Papá? Sí, están con nosotros. Hogwarts. En...-frunció el ceño y miró la pantalla-. Me ha colgado.

-Si luchó en solitario contra un kraken, puede encontrar esta sala.

-Lo que tú digas, pero yo saldré al pasillo por si acaso.

-No hace falta.

Los cuatro hermanos se paralizaron. Hyperion se puso pálido y Zinnia se sujetó a una silla cercana.

En la puerta estaba Onis Crane, con su pelo rubio plateado y los ojos gris metalizado con la piel sintética de zorro blanco al cuello. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba a sus hijos con una expresión severa.

-Scorpius Hyperion y Zinnia Lily, ¿tenéis idea de lo que me habéis hecho pasar? No he podido ni concentrarme en mi trabajo ni dormir adecuadamente. Tengo bolsas bajo los ojos, me han salido más canas y mi piel está agrietada. Si no recupero mi aspecto anterior antes de encontrarme cara a cara con vuestro padre, quedáis encerrados en casa hasta que decida lo contrario. ¿He sido claro?

El tono de un verdadero padre estremeció a todos en la Sala Común.

-Sí, papá.

Onis sonrió y fue a abrazar a su hija.

-Me alegra que esteis bien.

Lynx empujó a su mellizo hasta que se levantó y fue a unirse al abrazo.

-Sentimos haberte preocupado, pero era una oportunidad única. El portal solo estaría abierto durante unas horas si nadie cruzaba.

-Volvemos a estar juntos y eso es lo importante.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Buscando. Antes que vuestro padre es mi marido y conozco sus costumbres.

-¿Ya le has encontrado? Por los dioses, nosotros llevamos aquí dos días y solo un quizás.

Onis volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-Solo he puesto el cebo, me niego a perseguirle más de lo que ya he hecho.

-Maldita sea, técnicas de caza 1: cebo.

El padre miró a sus hijos atentamente.

-Fue de las primeras lecciones que aprendisteis cuando erais niños. ¿Estábais dormidos aquel día?

-Lo sentimos, papá.

-Más os vale-solo entonces miró al resto-. Podéis llamarme Onis Crane. Soy el padre de estos cuatro desastres.

-¿No estáis buscando a vuestro padre?

Eryx contestó.

-A nuestro otro padre. Somos hijos del _Conmutare_.

-Pero... Olvídalo, venís de otra dimensión.

-Cierto. En concreto el Universo 16 de la Dimensión Alfa, también conocido como Siëtnè, El Origen.

-¿Por qué El Origen?

-Porque fue una persona de nuestro universo quien descubrió las dimensiones. Él también creó el Modelo de Círculos Dimensionales y el Modelo de Universos Simples. Sus estudios se enseñan a los niños en cada universo. Aunque dejó inconclusos sus últimas teorías antes de desaparecer.

-¿Es...?

-Correcto, mi marido. De algún lado tenía que llegar la habilidad de Scorp y Lil y yo entiendo tanto de física dimensional como él de pociones.

Eso hace sonreír a los dos hermanos mayores.

-¿Y a nosostros qué nos queda?

-Por mi parte la habilidad de pociones, esa increible capacidad para sacar de quicio a cualquiera y mi elección de cosméticos. Por vuestro padre su gusto por las cadenas, su horrible desprecio del orden y la ley y sus movimiento silenciosos. Cuando era más joven era capaz de cortar el cuello de diez hombres sentados en círculo en menos de un minuto sin que los otros se dieran cuenta. Me gustaría saber qué puede hacer ahora con más experiencia...

-Viendo los progresos de sus revisiones, sería como un ejército si ha mantenido el régimen de entrenamiento los últimos quinientos años.

Zinnia frunció el ceño, mururó algo y se sentó en la mesa con Annabeth, Shaun, Eragon y Sakura. Convocó un pergamino y una pluma autorecargable y empezó a escribir y a hacer cuentas.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lil?

-Solo quiero comprobar una cosa, seguid vosotros.

Onis miró a Hyperion por una explicación, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuántos universos hay en cada círculo dimensional?

Shaun, claramente, había tomado notas.

-Dieciocho en cada una. Los seis de conexión son los más similares, pero los otros son completamente diferentes.

-Antes hablásteis de un Consejo de Ciencia...

Hyperion gruñó, Eryx hizo una mueca, Lynx suspiró pesadamente y Onis rodó los ojos molesto antes de contestar.

-El Consejo de Ciencia es un grupo de hombres de los Seis de Conexión, más o menos tres por cada uno. Deciden qué enseñar en qué universo y generalmente no tienen en cuenta las tesis presentadas por mujeres, claramente las más receptivas a la magia interuniversal. Los libros de Zinnia son leidos y aceptados a medias porque no menciona su nombre, su género y lleva el apellido del Descubridor.

-Ya estamos planeando quitarles sus puestos por la fuerza, porque parece que no van a retirarse pronto. No somos los únicos que lo pensamos, seguramente los primos se apunten al plan. Con todos nuestros contactos, el Espacio es nuestro.

-¡Lo tengo!

Todos se giraron hacia Zinnia, que leía y releía sus cálculos.

-¿Qué has descubierto?

La pelirosa se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-A ver, vayamos por partes. Primero: motivo de duda. Todos los universos están a la par en el tiempo. Entonces, ¿por qué este lleva tantos años de diferencia con el nuestro? Segundo: única explicación posible. Un universo simple del que todavía no conocemos la mecánica. He hecho todos los cálculos para esa posibilidad, pero no tenía sentido. Hasta que descubrí un detalle muy importante que he pasado por alto: este universo es prácticamente igual al nuestro. Entonces recordé el último manuscrito en el que trabajaba papá, universos paralelos.

»Corregí algunos errores que había cometido y llegué a una única conclusión. Una magia producida por una emoción muy fuerte, como la que sintió cuando... en aquel momento. Su subconsciente habría creado un universo paralelo igual al nuestro, pero retrocediendo una gran cantidad de tiempo para evitar que el suceso que ocasionó esa emoción no ocurriera de nuevo. En resumen, un universo donde su _alter ego_ no terminara como él.

»Incluso en las fantasías más locas de los viejos del Consejo jamás se había presentado la posibilidad de influir en tu propio futuro conscientemente del motivo para cambiarlo manteniendo el equilibrio para no alterar la esencia que te hace ser tú.

Se detuvo y miró fijamente a su padre.

»Eso sería algo que solo papá sería capaz de hacer.

Onis se cruzó de brazos.

-Aquello... sí, habría ocasionado la emoción más fuerte que se puede sentir. Vi el odio en su mirada. Odio y arrepentimiento. Y justo después una descarga de energía tan poderosa que me dejó insconsciente tres meses.

-En aquellas semanas temimos que perdieras a Lil o que no despertaras.

-Y con la depresión de los cinco meses restantes del embarazo tuvimos que vigilarte.

-Pero lo realmente duro fue el nacimiento. ¿Cómo lo pudo soportar papá? Éramos tres y apenas nos mantuvimos conscientes.

Onis rió suavemente.

-Él ha soportado mucho más que todos vosotros. Le disloqué el hombro en el parto de Eryx y juré que no tendría más hijos. Doscientos años después nacísteis vosotros y le fracturé el brazo en catorce puntos y a punto estuve de romperle el cuello. Todo aderezado con insultos y maldiciones que habrían hecho enrojecer al mismísimo diablo.

-¿Y cuando nací yo?

-Cuando naciste tú, Lil, mi magia destrozó la habitación, provocó terremotos e inició la Guerra de Janina porque un edificio mató al príncipe Hamond.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú?

-Consideradme Helena de Troya. Aunque no es la primera guerra que vuestro padre o vuestros tíos empiezan por alguno de nosotros. Ni será la última.

-Perdona, pero siento curiosidad. ¿Cómo es un nacimiento con el Conmutare?

Onis se sentó el reposabrazos de un sillón libre, donde se arrellanó Zinnia. Los hermanos mayores regresaron a los cojines.

-El embarazo es como el femenino, pero puede que haya más hormonas involucradas y por lo tanto más gritos, llantos, peleas y sexo. En el embarazo de mi hermana, mis padres pasaron un mes entero encerrados en su habitación. Mi padre no pudo caminar durante una semana después y papá se quejó durante días de agujetas.

»En el nacimiento se distinguen varias fases. La primera la llamamos de anidación, en ella entramos en una locura pasajera de cambiar muebles, el color de las paredes e incluso habitaciones enteras. Yo mismo obligué a mi marido en el embarazo de los mellizos a trasladar su preciado laboratorio primero al sótano, luego al ático y por último al estudio exterior, donde se quedó permanentemente, todo en un par de días.

»La siguiente fase es la de adaptación. Sucede repentinamente a entre una semana y tres días del nacimiento. En ese momento se crea un canal por el que nacerá el bebé, que después de un par de días desaparece. En esos momentos no podremos movernos de la cama por los dolores que se producen.

»En la tercera fase empiezan las contracciones y la dilatación del canal. Duelen como el infierno.

»Y ahora mi parte favorita. Nuestra magia busca instintivamente la del padre del bebé para compartir el dolor del paso del bebé por el canal. Él puede ajustar la cantidad de dolor que absorbe, siempre teniendo cuidado de no reducirla demasiado para no provocarnos desgarros internos. Generalmente es un... setenta por ciento para ellos y un treinta para nosotros.

»Por último se expulsa la placenta y al par de días de estar en cama, el canal desaparece.

Sasuke y Shaun miran a Kanda, quien se ha llevado disimuladamente ambas manos al estómago. Pero no pasó desapercibido para Onis.

-No parece que sea muy agradable.

El rubio rió ligeramente.

-Para nada. Salvo el segundo trimestre, cuando podemos tener todo el sexo que queramos. Pero todo vale la pena cuando tienes a tu hijo en brazos por primera vez-acarició cariñosamente el pelo rosado de Zinnia, enviando una mirada amorosa hacia sus otros hijos-. Es lo mejor que se puede sentir en toda la vida.

-Papá...

Zinnia le abrazó.

La puerta se abrió sorprendiendo a todos. Harry entró cuidadosamente.

-Siento interrumpir, pero Samael está fuera y quiere hablar con todos. También ha mencionado algo sobre... ¿unas garras?

-Oh, sí, hablé con Severus para que le pasara un diseño al mejor herrero. ¿Vamos a conocer a ese tal Samael?

Se levantó y empezó el camino hacia abajo. Sus hijos le siguieron sin una palabra. Los profesores y sus parejas fueron detrás junto a Harry, quien leía atentamente un libro.

En el patio, junto a la fuente, estaba Samael, cepillando la crin de una especie de híbrido entre caballo y dragón. El animal tenía las patas traseras, el cuello y las orejas del equino, pero las patas delanteras eran escamosas y terminaban en garras y el morro tenía grandes colmillos y más escamas. Era de un tono negro verdoso.

Samael, por su parte, vestía con un conjunto de pantalones, chaqueta cruzada y botas de cuero de basilisco tratado hasta brillar y de color negro. El pelo rojo destacaba como un foco.

Miró a todos un momento y cogió un pergamino de una de las alforjas de la silla de cuero repujado.

-Onis Crane y sus hijos Eryx, Lynx, Hyperion y Zinnia. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Severus te ha informado?

-Tengo un contaco más cercano-observó a todos los Crane-. Vuestro padre os envía recuerdos.

Sus palabras tuvieron un impacto demoledor.

-¿Conoces a nuestro padre?

-Por supuesto, hay muy pocas personas a las que no conozca. Vuestro padre me ayuda en muchas ocasiones con mis experimentos. Le gustaría venir, pero quiere terminar unos asuntos.

-¿Has venido por él?

-No, él tardará un poco más. Yo vengo a por mi aprendiz. Quiero que venga conmigo al baile de disfraces el martes y necesita ropa nueva. Y ya que vamos de compras cambiaremos todo su armario.

Harry suspiró cansado.

-Solo quieres escapar de la reunión.

-Por supuesto. Los soporto por separado, pero juntos son más aterradores que una colonia de arachas.

-En resumen, eres un cobarde.

-Ten un poco de más respeto por tus mayores, mocoso.

-¿Nos vamos o no?

-Ve acostumbrándote a Viveca mientras tomo unas medidas para las garras. Y llama a Xisa, que aprenda a reconocerte.

-Sí, señor.

Harry se acercó al híbrido de equino y dragón. Samael se acercó a Onis y sus hijos, revisando sus notas en el pergamino.

-Veamos... dos pares de garras traseras y delanteras de tigre, uno de la talla 38 y otro de la 39. Usaré acero damasquino, quinientas capas. Solo necesito unas cuantas medidas y la altura de la garra trasera en los pies-miró a Onis y Zinnia-. Supongo que son para vosotros dos.

-Correcto.

-Entonces terminemos pronto. Empecemos por la dama. ¿Altura del tacón?

-Cinco centímetros.

-Perfecto. Ahora si puedes extender las manos...-Zinnia lo hizo y Samael murmuró un hechizo. En la punta de cada dedo apareció un número diferente-. Interesantes medidas, casi diría que perfectas. Me gusta el color de las uñas, por cierto.

Zinnia ocultó sus uñas pintadas en morado neón en cuanto Samael terminó de anotar los números.

Le llegó el turno a Onis. Extendió primero las manos y se repitió el proceso.

-¿Altura del tacón?

-También cinco.

-Pues ya está todo. Os mantendré informados. Por desgracia no tendré diponible el metal diamantino hasta el sábado, así que la daga tendrá que esperar.

-¿Tú eras el de la daga?

-Por supuesto que era yo. No hay un mejor herrero en el mundo, ni siquiera los enanos o Rhunön. ¿Listo para salir, Harry?

Junto al estudiante de pelo negro había un segundo híbrido, de un tono verde puro y mucho más cariñoso con él que el negro.

-¿Xisa para mí?

-A no ser que Viveca quiera lo contrario-el híbrido negro chasqueó los dientes y sacudió la crin-. Eso responde.

El pelirrojo guardó el pergamino de nuevo y esperó a que su aprendiz subiera a la silla del verde antes de hacer lo mismo en el negro.

Xisa era definitivamente el animal más manso.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Nueva York.

-¿Cómo?

-Volando. Estas bellezas pueden cruzar el Pacífico en menos de una hora sin descanso y sin cansarse-palmeó el cuello de su híbrido-. ¿Listo?

-Espero no descubrir de repente que tengo vértigo.

Con una carcajada, Samael encaminó a su híbrido hacia los jardines para coger carrerilla. El de Harry le siguió. En las patas tanto delanteras como traseras brillaron unos anillos de metal y unas líneas subieron hasta las paletillas. Unas grandes alas membranosas semitransparentes aparecieron y se elevaron hacia el cielo. Con una fuerte sacudida, ambos híbridos de caballo y dragón se elevaron hacia el cielo.

Los profesores regresaron al interior del castillo, pero los Crane se quedaron fuera, hablando en un banco a la sombra de un árbol. O mejor dicho, Onis regañaba otra vez a sus hijos por haberse ido sin avisar. Al final volvió a abrazarlos a todos y se sentó entre Zinnia y Eryx. Lynx se transformó en un gato negro de ojos verdes y una mancha plateada en la base del cuello y subió al regazo de su padre. Hyperion se tumbó a los pies de los tres en su forma lobuna.

-¿Dónde te quedarás, papá?

-Buscaré una habitación en un hotel de Londres. Pero vosotros debéis mantener la habitación aquí, está más cerca de vuestros trabajos. Y vosotros dos, Eryx y Lynx, tendréis que buscar algo también.

El gato se estiró perezoso y volvió a enroscarse. Era su forma de decir que le daba igual.

-Creo que sé dónde ir. Conozco un bar...

-Conociéndote, Eryx, un bar de sexo.

-Por supuesto, hermanita. Está en París, pero puedo aparecerme cuando sea necesario.

- _Bueno, eres un íncubo. No existe un mejor anfitrión._

Eryx rascó al lobo en las ancas. Hyperion agitó la cola contento.

-Por cierto, esta noche me quedaré contigo, papá. Quiero pasar un rato padre hija contigo.

-Sería perfecto. Vosotros tres... entreteneos como queráis.

El gato, el lobo y el íncubo cruzaron miradas.

-Sí, papá.

Siguieron hablando de las novedades en su dimensión y sobre su familia. Hasta que Onis se giró.

Allí estaba él, el amor de su vida. El pelo negro revelde y los ojos verdes.

-¡Papá!

Lynx e Hyperion volvieron a su forma humana y junto a Eryx se abalanzaron hacia su padre. Él rió divertido y los miró con una gran sonrisa. Por fin miró a la pequeña.

-Lo siento, Zinnia.

Pero ella solo le abrazó con toda su fuerza.

-Papá...

Zinnia empezó a llorar. Por fin abrazaba al padre que nunca había conocido en persona.

-Hey, ¿eso son lágrimas? De eso nada, no voy a permitir que empañen los ojos de mi pequeña princesa.

Eso hizo sonreír a Zinnia a pesar de las lágrimas. Por fin, Onis pudo captar toda la atención de su marido. Y lo primero que hizo fue acercarle por la nuca y besarle por primera vez en quinientos años. Él le abrazó por la cintura. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Onis le acarició la mejilla sin apartar los ojos de los de su marido.

-Te he hechado de menos, mi amor.

-Y yo a ti, mi mariposa. No sabes cuánto...

Volvió a abrazarle. Con una mirada hacia sus hijos y un gesto de la mano, los cuatro se unieron al abrazo.

Los ojos verdes del hombre mayor brillaron con orgullo cuando observó a toda su familia.

-Tenéis que contármelo todo, sin escatimar en detalles.

Se sentaron en el banco. Onis sujetó la mano de su marido y él le abrazó por la cintura. Zinnia se sentó al otro lado de su padre y los tres hermanos mayores se quedaron en el suelo.

-Antes de nada, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

Bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

-Demasiado. Sobre todo con lo que sucedió justo antes... Pero por favor, no hablemos de esto. Quiero saberlo todo de vosotros. ¿Eryx?

-Sigo igual a la última vez. Soltero y con muchos amigos. Pero he empezado a dar clases de etiqueta en la Academia de Caballeros de Ror'rar.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú? No lo creo.

-Que me haya acostado con medio mundo no significa que no pueda. Te recuerdo que de todos tus hijos soy el que tiene más modales.

Lynx rió divertido.

-Eso no lo negamos.

-¿Y tú, Lynx?

-He empezado a competir profesionalmente, no solo en carreras ilegales. Tengo mi propio equipo y una preciosidad de coche. El abuelo me ayuda a ponerlo a punto.

-Si no ha cambiado demasiado, puedo imaginármelo. ¿Hyperion?

-He perfeccionado el sigilo. Ahora podré acercarme a ti sin que lo notes.

-Lo dudo, pero sigue intentándolo. ¿Y tú, Zinnia?

-Estudié tus tesis y libros. También tengo un doctorado en física y otro en biología. Por supuesto escribo mis propias teorías y las presento al Consejo de Ciencia, aunque solo las aceptan por nuestro apellido y después de muchos años de deliveración. Me sacan de quicio-sonríe brevemente-. También me parezco a ti.

-¿Tú también? Más te vale haberle en señado bien, Hyperion.

-Yo le he enseñado, que haya aprendido bien es otra cosa.

-¡Scorp!

Los otros dos hermanos se ríen. Onis se recostó contra su marido y cerró los ojos con un suspiro feliz.

-Me he perdido demasiado. ¿Y el resto?

Iban a contestar, pero un tono de móvil sobresaltó al pelinegro. Buscó en todos sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el último modelo. Miró la panralla, frunció el ceño y se levantó.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Dejadme que resuelva un problema.

Marcó un número y habló en un idioma desconocido para todos. Parecía que había problemas reales al otro lado, porque empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro. Por fin maldijo en un idioma que conocían.

-¿Papá?

Pidió un momento con la mano y escuchó a la otra persona.

-Me pillas en un mal momento, hablamos esta noche. Sí, nos vemos.

Colgó.

-¿Quién era?

-Un viejo amigo. Estamos planeando algo, pero me he fugado para venir aquí. Por nada me voy a perder volver a veros.

Volvió a sentarse entre su hija y su marido.

-¿Qué idioma era ese?

-El que tuve que aprender para sobrevivir cuando llegué aquí.

-¿Y dónde te estás quedando?

Hubo una pausa casi imperceptible.

-En Ilsit. Samael me está ayudando mucho, incluso me ha dado un laboratorio completo para seguir con mis experimentos. He descubierto muchas cosas en todos estos siglos.

Onis se levantó y miró a su marido a los ojos.

-¿Cuántos?

Él miró a sus hijos y de nuevo a su amor.

-No aquí. No ahora.

Onis miró a sus hijos.

-Volvemos enseguida, no os metáis en líos.

Fue Zinnia quien contestó.

-No somos tan horribles, papá.

Los dos se marcharon en dirección al lago. Enseguida los tres mayores se giraron hacia la pequeña.

-¿Algo que explicar, Lil?

-Necesitan un tiempo a solas. Vosotros no lo entenderéis porque no tenéis la sensibilidad de las mujeres.

Los cuatro miraron a las dos figuras que se recortaban junto al lago, abrazadas y mirándose a los ojos.

Una sombra se formó en el pasillo y encontró a Zinnia con us hermano y otros dos hombres, hablando animadamente. Luego miró más allá y arqueó una ceja. Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a la chica de sus sueños. Ella le fulminó con sus ojos verdes.

-¿Vienes a decir algo más sobre mi hermano?

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo siento?

Hyperion se levantó con elegancia lobuna. Tras él se alzaron Lynx y Eryx, preparados para defender a sus hermanos menores.

-Las que hagan falta, vampiro. ¿Vienes solo a molestar?

-No vengo a hablar contigo, lobo.

Zinnia también se levantó. Avanzó exagerando el movimiento de sus caderas y se situó justo frente a Severus.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Severus. Perdiste tu oportunidad cuando insultaste a mi hermano.

-Vale, creo que puedo arreglar esto. Esta noche hay un seminario de física cuántica en Los Ángeles. Odio a muerte la física, pero iré contigo si quieres.

La mirada de Zinnia brilló. Miró hacia las dos figuras junto al lago.

-Hoy...

Sus tres hermanos intercambiaron una mirada.

-Lil estará encantada de ir.

-¡Eryx! ¿Y papá?

-Hermanita, papá te adora, pero seguro que le salen planes para esta noche. Sobre todo viendo eso.

Lynx se apoyó en el hombro de su mellizo para mirar a ambos padres. Severus, intentando no mirar más allá, notó una cercanía aun mayor de la que sería entre dos hermanos.

-Lil, deberías ir. Adoras la física.

-¿Y vosotros?

-Ya tenemos planes.

-Y si todo va bien, hasta el amanecer.

Los tres sonrieron. Zinnia sacudió la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo, Severus. Consideremos esto como el inicio de tu redención.

El vampiro supremo sonrió.

-Perfecto. Empieza a las ocho. Buscaré un traslador. ¿Vengo a por ti a las siete y media?

-¿Por qué no a las seis? Así podemos cenar antes.

El aire entre el vampiro y su pareja de almas chisporroteó con tensión sexual. Eryx se lamió los labios.

-Acepto. Nos vemos a las seis.

Lynx empujó ligeramente a su hermanita. Ella se acercó al vampiro y le besó en la mejilla, un suave beso de agradecimiento.

-Hasta las seis.

El vampiro la miró sorprendido. Zinnia se sonrojó y se escondió tras sus hermanos. Hyperion se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya has oído a la dama, no vuelvas hasta las seis.

-Espero no volver a verte hoy, lobo.

Desapareció en una nube negra.

-¿Ese era Severus?

Los cuatro se giraron hacia sus padres. Ambos estaban más cerca incluso que antes.

-Ha invitado a Lil a una cita.

-¿Al seminario de Los Ángeles?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Por supuesto, todo físico que se precie lo conoce. Es el principal congreso de física. ¿Debería empezar a preocuparme por mi pequeña?

-Papá...

Él rió. Onis le golpeó en las costillas.

-No te burles. Lil ha tenido que esperar quinientos años para encontrar a su vampiro.

Se frotó dolorido el lugar del golpe.

-Ya había olvidado cuánto duelen tus golpes...-su móvil volvió a sonar y se puso pálido cuando vio el nombre-. ¿Sí...? Me he distraído... ¡No! Llegaré enseguida. Donde nos separamos-colgó-. Tengo que irme.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Volveré lo antes que pueda.

Abrazó a sus hijos mayores y besó cariñosamente a Zinnia. A su marido también le besó, pero de un modo menos platónico.

-Nos vemos esta noche.

-Esta noche, mi mariposa.

Volvió a besarle, se apartó un poco y se apareció a algún lugar desconocido. Onis se giró enseguida hacia sus hijos.

-Bien, tenemos que prepararte, Lil. Aunque sea a un seminario de física me niego a dejarte ir a tu primera cita con tu futuro marido de cualquier manera. Eryx, busca un salón de belleza. No muy lejos, por favor, y que tenga buena reputación. Lynx, te encargas del traje. Algo sobrio pero que destaque. Scorp, ve a Londres y resérvame una habitación en un hotel. Que no sea de los malos.

-Enseguida, papá.

Los tres se aparecieron. Zinnia abrazó emocionada a su padre.

-¡Tengo una cita!

-Lo sé, pequeña. Y vas a estar deslumbrante.

* * *

Mientras en el patio sucedía la reunión familiar, en una de las torres los profesores de Octavo y sus parejas discutían seriamente sobre las dimensiones y los universos. Shaun, quien se había enterado mejor, explicaba los conceptos para el resto. Incluso hizo un diagrama en el aire para todos. Draco lo captó al momento.

-Entonces estás diciendo que este universo simple es una copia casi exacta de un universo complejo dentro de una de las tres dimensiones, que están conectadas entre ellas por otros seis universos complejos.

-Exactamente. Y existen personas que funcionan como anclajes para estabilizar la magia. Estoy completamente seguro de que su padre no es solo el anclaje de este universo, sino también el creador. Pero eso requiere una gran cantidad de magia... ¿cómo no lo hemos sentido antes?

-Debe esconderse realmente bien. Ya conocéis a Samael, tiene un gran poder y no hemos conocido su existencia hasta hace unos días. Puede que le haya estado escondiendo para protegerle por si alguien quería asesinarlo.

-Es posible...

-¿Naruto?

El rubio salió de su ensoñación y miró a todos. Estaba junto a la ventana, desde donde observaba la reunión de los Crane.

-Solo pensaba.

-Debe haber sido importante. ¿Qué es?

-Prefiero estar seguro antes de decirlo en voz alta. Es solo una más de mis ideas estúpidas.

-Tus ideas estúpidas suelen tener razón, Naru.

Él y su nuevo marido Sasuke intercambiaron miradas.

* * *

Prompto, un joven rubio y atlético de ojos azules miró el castillo con admiración artística mientras sus tres amantes cargaban con las bolsas. Gladiolus, el más musculoso de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, llevaba la mayor cantidad. Noctis, de pelo grisáceo y ojos negros, llevaba la preciada cámara en su bolsa protegida con magia. E Ignis, de pelo gris claro y ojos grises, el ordenador y los reflectores. Los cuatro llevaban juntos prácticamente desde que tenían memoria.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?

Entraron y se reunieron con sus viejos amigos. Desmond, Naruto, Allen, Eragon, Shaoran, Inuyasha y Percy les esperaban junto a las escaleras.

-Empecemos pronto.

Entre Gladiolus y Noctis montaron el escenario en una habitación cedida por la directora e Ignis montó la zona de electrónica. Los profesores se cambiaron a tiempo para recibir las burlas y risas de sus parejas.

Esas mismas risas atrajeron a los recién llegados Harry y Samael, cargados con bolsas de todo tipo. Prompto se giró hacia los dos y sonrió.

-¡Sam!

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Promp?

-Sabes que nunca llegamos a terminar aquella sesión de fotos...

-Bien. Pero me debes una.

El fotógrafo sonrió y le indicó a Noctis que sacara la bolsa con el traje negro. El pelinegro se lo entregó a Samael con una ceja arqueada.

-Sabemos que solo vistes de negro.

-Gracias, Noct.

Se fue a la otra habitación, de la que acababan de salir los profesores, para cambiarse. Harry dejó todas sus bolsas en un lado de la habitación. Por nada del mundo se iba a perder eso. Abrazó a su novio con un suave beso.

-¿Qué tal la tarde?

-Cansada. Hemos recorrido medio Nueva York en busca de un disfraz apropiado para mí.

-Así que al final vas al baile. ¿De qué?

-Ya lo verás...

Justo en ese momento salió Samael, con un traje de tres piezas del negro más profundo con una camisa negra de seda y una corbata negra. Un ojo de Horus bordado en hilo de plata destacaba en la solapa derecha. Se había peinado el pelo rojo con un flequillo en dos mitades, enmarcando sus ojos esmeraldas. Se ajustó los gemelos de plata pura en forma de calaveras y miró a todos.

-¿Me queda bien?

-¿Bien? Sam, lo tuyo son los trajes negros.

-Deberías verme con los pantalones de cuero...

-Hablando de cuero, ¿me ayudarás en la sesión especializada?

-¿De qué es este mes, Promp?

-Shibari.

Samael frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió ligeramente.

-Por supuesto. Incluso tengo un modelo.

-¿Tú? Dejaste ese mundo hace mucho y solo das clases teóricas.

-Estoy pensando en volver.

Los cuatro amantes se miraron. Gladiolus volvió a hablar.

-Sam, ¿estás absolutamente seguro? Tu ángel...

-Sé exactamente lo que hago, Gladio. Y si se te ocurra hablar, Ignis. Conozco todos los puntos de presión del cuerpo humano, llevo siglos estudiándolos. ¿Algo que mencionar, Noct?

-Solo que me enseñes un par de nudos.

-Hecho-volvió a ajustarse las mangas-. Terminemos con esto.

-Ponte con ellos. A la izquierda, perdón, _mi_ izquierda. Perfecto. Pers, coloca el brazo en el hombro de Shao. Sí justo así. Vale, quietos-un par de flashes-. Cambiad de posición, todos mirando hacia la derecha, _mi_ derecha, Inu. Sam, no te escondas, un paso al frente. Allen, ajústate la chaqueta. Bien, quietos-más flashes-. Vale, ahora individuales. Naru, empiezas tú. Dale la flor, Noct.

Naruto se quedó solo en el escenario. Recibió una rosa amarilla. Miró a la cámara con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y una sonrisa sincera.

Luego fueron el resto: Allen con una rosa blanca, Desmond con una rosa del desierto de piedra, Eragon con un lirio azul, Inuyasha con una gardenia roja, Percy con una anémona y Shaoran con una rama de flores de sakura. Todos eran al mismo tiempo seductores e inocentes.

Y entonces llegó el turno de Samael. Le dieron una rosa negra y un sombrero negro con una cinta de raso negra. Se lo puso con una floritura y miró a la cámara con un brillo perverso en sus ojos verdes. Colocó la rosa junto a su cuello y sonrió ligeramente. Todos se estremecieron sin poder evitarlo. Era la encarnación del peligro y la sensualidad. Prompto incluso se olvidó de sacar fotografías por un segundo.

Cuando terminaron Samael soltó un suspiro y fue a cambiarse enseguida. Cuando salió de la otra habitación se acercó al ordenador donde trabajaba Ignis.

-¿Cómo han salido?

-Están mejor de lo que esperaba. Servirán para el artículo.

-¿Cuál va a ser el título?

- _Los magos más poderosos del mundo_.

-¿Solo eso? ¿No puede ser más imaginativo?

-No todos tenemos tu edad, viejo.

-¿A quién llamas viejo, mocoso?

Harry rió ligeramente y Draco se recostó en él.

Samael les lanzó una mirada rápida.

-Harry, mañana vas a ayudarme en el laboratorio. Estudia bien el libro de anatomía.

-Ya lo he hecho. Tú sabes, he tenido tiempo de sobra.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y miró su reloj de pulsera.

-Tienes suerte de que tenga que irme para burlarme de Sev antes de su cita. Mañana a las diez, no llegues tarde. Puedes usar el medallón para llegar a Ilsit.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Con un último gesto de despedida, Samael desapareció.

-Así que tú debes ser el famoso Harry, único aprendiz de Samael.

-Las noticias viajan lejos.

-Sobre todo si tiene relación con Samael. Es toda una figura entre las criaturas.

-¿Y vosotros sois...?

-Un poco de todo. Él creó nuestros cuerpos.

Harry miró a los cuatro amantes más atentamente.

-Ha empezado a contarme algo de sus experimentos. ¿Qué tipo de sangre tenéis?

-Noctis, Ignis y Prompto tienen órganos y yo músculos.

Harry ladeó la cabeza pensativo.

-Son los tipos más comunes. Creo que de todos los sujetos solo cuatro tienen piel y dos huesos.

-¿Ya los conoces?

-He leído sus informes y recopilaciones de datos. No los he estudiado a fondo, solo una lectura rápida. Eso me llamó la atención especialmente.

Draco le miró sobre su hombro.

-¿Cuándo? Por las bolsas habéis estado muy ocupados.

-Mientras hacía unas llamadas. Dijo que era al menos media hora, así que entré en la biblioteca a estudiar un poco. Al final tardó más de una hora. Conseguí terminar mi trabajo, aprenderme todos los libros de química y empezar una tesis sobre la relación incondicional entre padres e hijos tomando como modelo su teoría de la orientación en las aves.

Shaoran miró a su Hermano más joven.

-Te has vuelto más inteligente.

Harry se encogió de hombros y abrazó aun más fuerte a Draco.

-Solo he encontrado un tema que me interesa. Física, química, magia avanzada, cocina, biotecnología... Aunque agradezco que pociones no esté entre esas materias. También me va a enseñar a pelear y luchar. Puede que incluso os supere.

-Tenemos muchos años de ventaja sobre ti, Harry.

-Y yo tengo un profesor con más experiencia que todos vosotros, Allen. Solo necesito tiempo... Tiempo...

Frunció el ceño y se separó de Draco, cogiendo un ordenador portatil de una bolsa bandolera. Lo encendió y buscó un archivo.

-¿Harry?

-Un momento. Análisis químico... sistematización de elementos... aquí, clasificación de universos y dimensiones-se sentó con el ordenador en las rodillas.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Samael ha hablado mucho con el padre de Hyperion y Zinnia. Él le ha contado con todo detalle la clasificación de dimensiones y universos. A partir de ahí, ambos hicieron unas pruebas experimentales en el laboratorio privado de Sam. Por los peligros de los portales que hay allí, se ha prohibido la entrada de todos. Pero han descubierto algo muy interesante que quizás resuelva varios problemas. Un espacio interdimensional exento de las leyes naturales y físicas, como la gravedad o el tiempo. Si solo pudiera crear un portal estable...

Cerró el portatil de un golpe y se pasó las manos por el pelo con frustración.

-Aun estás aprendiendo, Harry. No puedes hacer algo que tu profesor ha tardado tanto en conseguir.

-Es mucho más complicado que eso, Draco. Soy más que capaz. Solo tengo que... no, yo no-miró hacia arriba-. ¿Sabéis dónde está Zinnia?

-Tenía una cita con Severus.

-Cierto, Sam quería burlarse un poco. ¿Qué hago?

-¿No puedes esperar? Según lo que he entendido, en ese espacio puedes tener todo el tiempo que quieras.

Harry sonrió.

-Siempre olvido lo más simple. Gracias, Shaun.

Guardó el portatil de nuevo en el bolso y se puso en pie. Con un gesto de la mano las bolsas desaparecieron.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Es un hechizo de nivel básico-se colgó el bolso al hombro-. Voy subiendo. Un placer conoceros, chicos. ¿Vienes, Draco?

-Claro.

Los dos se fueron.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué ha pasado en los últimos diez minutos?

-No creo que pueda ponerlo en palabras, Inu. Pero Harry realmente está dejando atrás la niñez...

-Debería vigilar de cerca a mi hijo.

-No empieces otra vez, Miles.

-También es tu hijo, Shaun.

-Pero yo soy agua, no tierra. Lo mío no es la posesividad.

-Eso me ofende.

Los dos se miraron seriamente. El aire entre ellos crepitaba.

-Creo que alguien va a quedarse despierto hasta tarde.

La pareja respondió a la vez.

-Cállate, Allen.


	13. La familia Crane

Severus no sabía si estaba en el cielo o el infierno. Por un lado odiaba la física, jamás comprendería cómo unas partículas que ni siquiera podía ver actuaran de forma diferente cuando eran observadas y cuando no. Pero por otro lado, junto a él estaba la mujer perfecta, totalmente embelesada por la temática del seminario. La admiró disimuladamente.

Su pelo rosa estaba recogido en una cola alta con algunos hilos enmarcando su cara con rasgos que destacaban más por el poco maquillaje. Llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda plisada de color rojo vino con unas botas de cordones hasta las rodillas y con unos tacones de cinco centímetros. Estaba realmente preciosa.

-Sev, si sigues mirándome así no puedo prestar atención a la explicación.

-Lo siento, estoy nervioso. Hace años que no salgo en una cita.

Una suave y pálida mano se apoyó en su rodilla.

-Si te sirve de algo, vas muy bien. Puede que llegues a algo a este ritmo.

-¿Algo?

Severus vio una sonrisa en los labios pintados en rosa.

-Algo que puede interesarte. Pero sé bueno y déjame prestar atención a la charla.

Con eso el vampiro supremo empezó a prestar atención al seminario. A la salida muchos hombres se acercaron a Zinnia, preguntándole sobre su carrera profesional. Ella respondió con una sonrisa, pero sujetando la mano de Severus. Cuando los otros seguían insistiendo, el vampiro la acercó hacia sí por la cintura. Zinnia miró a los ojos oscuros del vampiro.

-Deberíamos irnos, ¿no, amor? Tengo una promesa que cumplir.

Severus sonrió ligeramente y besó su sien.

-Claro, mi amor.

-Adiós, caballeros.

El vampiro se llevó a Zinnia y lanzó una mirada mortal hacia los otros físicos. La pelirrosa llamó a un taxi y se dirigieron al hotel más prestigioso en Los Ángeles.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Ya verás. Quédate aquí.

Zinnia se acercó al mostrador y habló con el trabajador. Le entregó una tarjeta de crédito y cogió la llave. Se reunió con su vampiro en el ascensor.

-¿A qué piso?

-Al último, he pedido la mejor suite.

-¿Y eso?

-Tienes algo que celebrar.

-¿El qué?

Los ojos verdes de Zinnia brillaron con lujuria poco contenida.

-No te dejaré marcarme, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Las pupilas del vampiro se dilataron.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno, durante la primera hora. El resto de la noche eres mi presa. Pero te aseguro que te gustará lo que voy a hacerte.

El ascensor llegó a su planta y Zinnia caminó balanceando las caderas. Severus se apresuró tras ella, con sus colmillos afilados deseando probar la sangre de su compañera.

Zinnia entró en una habitación y se giró hacia Severus cuando él cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres hacerme?

El vampiro supremo cogió una silla y la puso en medio del espacio.

-Siéntate aquí.

Zinnia se sentó y el vampiro se arrodilló frente a ella. Con delicadeza subió la falda rojo vino y sonrió al ver los bordes de encaje de las medias y las ligas rosa pálido.

Deslizó los dedos por la suave seda y piel.

-Quiero probar tu sangre, pero si te muerdo en el cuello te marcaré.

-¿Y entonces?

-Morderé justo aquí, en el interior del muslo. Tiene unos resultados... interesantes.

Extendió las rodillas de ella y sonrió al ver el destello de encaje rosa pálido cubriendo su intimidad. Se lamió los labios mientras soltaba la liga de la pierna derecha. Sus ojos oscuros se lanzaron hacia arriba y vieron el anillo verde alrededor del negro de sus pupilas. Bajó la cabeza lentamente, disfrutando de la parálisis que había cubierto a su compañera. Sus colmillos afilados se clavaron en la vena femoral. Al mismo tiempo que un grito de éxtasis salía de entre los labios de Zinnia, la sangre más deliciosa que había probado deleitó las papilas del vampiro.

El resto de la noche se perdió entre suspiros, gritos, besos, sudor, sangre, éxtasis, cadenas y fustas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una habitación como otra cualquiera de las Tres Escobas en Hogsmade, Hyperion Crane abría los ojos molesto por la luz del amanecer que se colaba por la ventana. Por el suelo alrededor de la cama y sobre los otros muebles de la habitación había ropa. Una corbata a cuadros escoceses verdes, una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos pantalones de chándal eran parte de esa ropa.

El hombre lobo miró al techo, al espejo que había creado para reflejar la cama, y sonrió a la vista.

A su derecha estaba Eryx en su forma de íncubo con cuernos retorcidos de carnero cubiertos por anillas de oro y seductores círculos negros tatuados en su piel pálida. Dormía recostado en el hombre lobo, con una de sus piernas entrelazada con las suyas.

A su hizquierda estaba Lynx, con lindas orejas de gato aplastadas contra el pelo negro y una encantadora decoloración en su nariz respingona. Dormía de espaldas a sus hermanos, abrazando una almohada y murmurando en sueños. Una mano de Hyperion estaba sobre su cadera desnuda.

El hombre lobo bostezó somnoliento y se levantó por los pies de la cama. Eryx se removió y abrazó a Lynx. El mellizo mayor se giró para abrazarle también. Ninguno despertó. Hyperion observó la escena y sacó una placa de pizarra de su maleta. Murmuró un hechizo y la imagen de sus dos hermanos y amantes abrazados apareció a todo color en la superficie lisa.

Dejó la pintura en el escritorio y empezó a buscar su ropa entre todas las prendas de la habitación. Cuando se ponía los calzoncillos sus hermanos se despertaron. Eryx saludó a Lynx con un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Para mí nada?

-Tú te has vestido, Scorp.

El hombre lobo subió de nuevo a la cama y se abalanzó sobre sus hermanos. Entre los dos le atacon con cosquillas, su principal punto débil. Intentó escapar haciéndoles también cosquillas.

Los tres hermanos se divirtieron de una forma mucho más platónica que la noche anterior. Terminaron de nuevo tumbados en la cama, todavía riendo y buscando normalizar su respiración. Un móvil sonó en algún lugar de la habitación y Lynx saltó corriendo a buscarlo. Era el tono de su padre. Lo puso en altavoz en medio de la cama.

-¿Sí, papá?

- _¿Habéis escuchado sobre vuestra hermana?_

-Creo que está ocupada con su vampiro.

- _Oh, sí. ¿Podéis...? Quédate quieto un momento, amor. ¿Podéis llamarla y decirle que nos deje un par de horas más? Aun hay un par de páginas que queremos probar... No, para, en serio_ -hubo una risa y una voz profunda al otro lado de la línea. Los tres hermanos se sonrojaron al imaginar la escena.

-Bien... pero tenéis que prestarnos ese libro.

- _Haced vuestro propio libro, este solo sirve para parejas._

La voz profunda su otro padre les hizo reír.

-Según recuerdo hay un par de capítulos con clones...

- _¿Qué les has contado, Onis?_

- _Solo lo esencial, amor. Cuando empezaron con el trío incestuoso lo vi necesario._

- _Chicos, mejor que sean tres horas, acabo de recordar algo que quería probar._

Colgó sin más palabras. Hyperion soltó una risita.

-Bien, ya sabemos exactamente de quién hemos sacado nuestra resistencia en el sexo.

* * *

En una habitación privada de _La_ _Perle_ , el club de sexo y BDSM más exclusivo de todo París, Onis se dejó abrazar por su marido entre las sábanas de seda negra. Junto a ellos estabn tirados unas esposas de peluche negro, un antifaz de terciopelo azul real y un látigo de tiras.

Habían pasado dos horas muy entretenidas después de llamar a sus hijos.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, mariposa.

Onis sonrió y alzó una mano. Sobre su palma se formó mágicamente una mariposa, pero no una corriente. Sus alas desprendían un suave brillo anaranjado y podían transportar mensajes que solo podían leer sus destinatarios, como una versión estilizada de un patronus.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor. Solo han sido quinientos años para mí, pero tú has sufrido...

-No recordemos más el pasado, ahora estamos juntos y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie nos separe de nuevo.

Apretó su agarre y cerró los ojos. Ese era un juramento que iba a cumplir sin importar lo que costase.


	14. Predicción I

_Cuatro caballos esqueléticos trotaban por el campo de batalla, entre los restos de explosiones y cuerpos carbonizados. Armaduras brillantes y telas de colores oscuros cubrían los huesos y la nube de oscuridad que tenían dentro. Dos ascuas ardientes ocupaban las cuencas de sus ojos, otorgándole a su mirada un aspecto aun más aterrador._

 _Sus jinetes estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza por una capa negra, con solo su cara al descubierto. Pero en lugar de rostro mostraban una máscara terrorífica. Uno tenía una calavera, otro un monstruo de grandes cuernos, otro un rostro cubierto de pústulas y el cuarto la piel estirada sobre los huesos._

 _Los cuatro jinetes también llevaban armas diferentes. El de la calavera llevaba un kopesh egipcio, el del monstruo llevaba una zweihänder alemana, el de las pústulas una naginata japonesa y el de la piel un katar indio._

 _Con cada paso de los cascos de los caballos el suelo se helaba, creando un rastro de hielo. Pero lo más extraño y lo que realmente aterrorizaba a los supervivientes de la batalla que había ocurrido horas antes en aquella explanada era que a unos metros detrás de ellos, del hielo brotaban flores blancas y negras con pequeños rubíes en el interior._

 _Los cuatro caballos se detuvieron frente a los líderes ganadores, pero ellos no parecían muy victoriosos. Acunaban los cuerpos de sus parejas, que habían muerto en la batalla por ellos._

 _Los cuatro jinetes les miraron con cuencas vacías._

 _-¿Quiénes sois?_

 _El jinete del monstruo adelantó su caballo._

 _-Nadie aun._

 _El caballo del jinete de la piel se desplazó hacia el lateral._

 _-Con vuestros actos y pensamientos debéis obligarnos a despertar_

 _El jinete de las pústulas se inclinó hacia delante._

 _-Es extremadamente importante que lo hagáis._

 _El último jinete, el de la calavera, no se movió ni un milímetro, pero su presencia aumentó._

 _-De ello depende la vida de vuestros corazones._

 _-¿No veis que ya han muerto?_

 _El jinete con la máscara del monstruo desmontó. La armadura que se ocultaba bajo la capa tintineó con un sonido metálico. Caminó con pasos ligeros hacia los líderes. Frente a ellos se detuvo y, despacio, clavó una rodilla en el suelo._

 _-Esto es lo que ocurrirá si no nos despertáis. ¿Queréis que ellos mueran? ¿Queréis vivir con el peso de saber que pudísteis salvarles? No, yo sé que no queréis eso. Despertadnos y ellos y vuestros hijos vivirán. Dejadnos dormir y despedíos de vuestras futuras familias. Somos vuestra única opción si queréis ganar en la Noche Eterna._

 _-¿Ganar? ¿Cómo?_

 _-Derrotaréis a vuestros Enemigos sin importar cómo, pero ganar implica que vuestros corazones sigan vivos, que ellos no mueran por vosotros. Para ganar debéis permanecer enteros como una unidad._

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _El de la máscara del monstruo se lavantó y se giró para caminar unos pasos hacia su caballo y los otros jinetes. El aura del de la calavera desapareció por completo. Cuando el del monstruo se giró en las cuencas negras se distinguía un destello verde. Su voz era más dulce cuando habló._

 _-Yo soy War. Y vosotros sois los Siete Guardianes de la Guerra. Debéis ser fuertes, mis guerreros, porque lo que os espera no es para cobardes. Despertarme será difícil, pero recordad que estoy más cerca de lo que imagináis._

 _La niebla negra que estaba en el interior de los caballos esqueléticos se expandió por el campo de batalla. Lo último que vieron los líderes fueron ojos verdes._

En sus habitaciones en la torre de Hogwarts Allen Walker, Desmond Miles, Eragon Bromsson, Inuyasha Takahashi, Naruto Uzumaki, Percy Jackson y Shaoran Li se despertaron de golpe. Miraron a sus parejas aun dormidas a su lado. Salieron en silencio hacia su Sala Común y, al mirarse, juraron despertar a War y a los otros jinetes, costara lo que costara.


	15. Principio de la segunda semana

Los alumnos de Octavo estaban desayunando en su Sala Común, esperando a los profesores para ir a la primera clase. Pero no fueron ellos quienes salieron, fueron sus parejas, todas hablando preocupadas.

-Esta semana nosotros daremos las clases.

-¿Están bien los profesores?

-Ellos están bien, pero necesitan tiempo para hacer algo que se niegan a decirnos.

Harry bajó las escaleras anudándose la corbata.

-Creo que tiene que ver con Samael, lleva en mi cabeza desde las cinco de la mañana.

-¿Y por qué en tu cabeza?

Se alisó la corbata y colocó el medallón sobre ella con cuidado.

-Sam podría conectar directamente con sus mentes, su magia es más que suficiente para llegar aquí desde Ilsit, pero me ha pedido que sea el puente de unión para amortiguar el intercambio de pensamientos. Hay ciertas cosas que no quiere que sepan, como su receta secreta de pan de yogur.

Hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano a la sien. Justo al mismo tiempo el mismo Samael entraba por la puerta principal. En su hombro estaba Kero, el pequeño león con alas.

-Te advertí que no hicieras esos chistes.

-Y yo te dije que no sobrecargaras el nexo.

Dijo una palabra de extraña pronunciación y Samael rió divertido. Kero voló hacia Sakura.

-Claramente lo primero que se aprende de un idioma son los insultos. Entra conmigo, esto puede interesarte.

-¿Puedo desayunar antes?

Samael miró rápidamente la mesa.

-Dejaré abierta la conexión, tú decides si quieres entrar rápido o no. Oh, por cierto, Kero se quedará contigo, Sakura. El Primer Guardián de las Cartas debe estar con su propietaria. Diría lo mismo de Yue, pero su magia se basa en su relación con Touya y Yukito.

Se dirigió a la otra sala. Harry sacudió la cabeza y se sentó a desayunar junto a Draco. Aunque no duró mucho porque a los cinco minutos estaba corriendo hacia la otra sala. Todos miraron sorprendidos la puerta.

-Ha tardado menos de lo que esperaba.

-¿Tú sabes de lo que están hablando, Kero?

-El jefe estuvo en la biblioteca revisando viejas Biblias y otros textos relacionados con los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis.

-¿Los Cuatro Jinetes de la Destrucción? ¿Por qué?

-Ni idea. Aunque también estuvo leyendo _Interpretación de sueños_ de Mao Tzhe y _Predicciones_ de Anara.

-Han tenido un sueño y necesitan interpretarlo. ¿Por qué no lo hace Shaoran? Lleva mucho tiempo estudiándolo.

-Quizás sea algo más. Parecían preocupados...

Arya s cruzó de brazos.

-Si no nos lo han dicho es porque no quieren preocuparnos, cuando lo descubran lo harán. Ahora a clases. ¿Quién iba a dar Transformaciones?

-Yo-Sasuke miró a todos los alumnos y arqueó una ceja-. Aunque estoy empezando a dudar.

-Tú no seas muy exigente, Sas, y todo irá bien.

-Y por si acaso estaremos ahí para vigilar.

-Sí, no queremos que se vuelva a repetir lo de Beuxbatons.

Todos, menos Sasuke, rieron.

-No tiene ninguna gracia.

-Ah, créeme, la tiene. Creo que lo tengo grabado por algún lado...

-¡Kagome! ¡Dámelo!

Kagome huyó entre risas y Sasuke la persiguió. Arya, Annabeth y Sakura fueron detrás de ellos. Solo quedaron Shaun y Kanda, riendo ligeramente, con Kero flotando divertido entre los dos.

-Normalmente tú también habrías salido corriendo, Kanda.

-Tengo que cuidarme, los primeros meses son peligrosos. Al menos este año no tendré que pensar en un regalo de cumpleaños para el _moyashi_.

-Solo tú pensarías así.

-¿Para qué necesitas cuidarte?

Kanda miró a Kero con un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

-Voy a tener un niño.

Hubo un segundo de silencio y luego todas las chicas se levantaron para felicitarle.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Estás emocionado?

-¿Tienes miedo?

Kanda miró a Shaun, pero el británico se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy totalmente aterrorizado. Pero sé que este niño será querido por todos.

-Niña.

Shaun, Kanda y Kero se giran hacia la puerta. En ella está apoyado Samael, con el pelo ocultando su ojo derecho y una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué?

-Será una niña. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

-Aun no tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, ¿cómo puedes...?

-Soy adivino, Kanda, y he visto vuestro futuro. Involuntariamente, lo admito, pero ví a una niña de pelo blanco y ojos azules sonreír mientras acompañaba con el violín la melodía del piano de su padre. Eso ocurrirá exactamente dentro de diez años, un día como hoy. También te gustará saber que será un nacimiento fácil, aunque le dislocarás el hombro a Allen. Soltará un grito tan agudo que incluso yo lo escucharé desde el Templo de Anubis bajo Ilsit.

-Eso no suena tan mal...

Samael sonrió de nuevo y miró sobre su hombro. Se apartó de la puerta justo cuando se abría. Inuyasha le miró.

-Lo tenemos. Botswana.

-Perfecto. Tengo un helicoptero a las afueras de Hgosmade, os llevaré al aeropuerto donde os llevará mi avión. ¿Vamos?

-Cogemos lo que necesitamos y nos vamos.

-No hace falta, ya está todo preparado. No os hace falta ni siquiera los pasaportes-Inuyasha parpadeó-. Ventajas de viajar conmigo-se inclinó sobre su hombro-. Harry, ve a Ilsit y ayuda con los sujetos.

-Pero...

-Sin excusas, aun no estás preparado para algo de esta magnitud. Quizás en uno o dos años.

-¿No te valen cien años?

-El sarcarmo no es lo tuyo. Vamos, Xisa está en el bosque.

Se escuchó un gemido, un par de risas y un cojín dando en el blanco. Harry salió de la otra Sala Común pisando con fuerza el pie de Samael y se acercó a Draco. El pelirrojo se encogió de dolor. Inuyasha miró con diversión la escena.

-Si todo está resuelto y Samael puede caminar, podemos ponernos en camino.

El resto de los profesores salieron de su Sala Común.

-¿Y el resto?

-Evitando que Sasuke acabe con Kagome.

-Oh, sí, Transformaciones. ¿Beuxbatons?

Shaun asintió. Los profesores sonrieron. Samael por fin se enderezó, aun con una mueca.

-Vale, nos vamos antes de que me lance algo más. Veo un hechizo en mi camino.

-Dos si no te das prisa.

En menos de un segundo Samael había desaparecido. Harry sonrió ligeramente. Percy levantó las manos.

-Nos vamos también.

Desmond fulminó con la mirada a Harry.

-Cuidado con mi hijo.

Shaun empujó a su novio hacia la puerta.

-Lárgate antes de que _yo_ te hechice o me lime las uñas.

Uno a uno los profesores fueron saliendo.

-Ah, _moyashi_ , si ves por ahi abajo a los chicos, diles que la clase empieza pronto.

-Hecho.

Allen se acercó a por un beso de su novio y se marchó detrás del resto.

-¿Él no lo sabe?

Kanda sonrió ligeramente.

-Quiero esconderlo hasta Navidad. Será su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Son cuatro meses.

-Podré hacerlo. Estamos peleando mucho a cada momento, eso camuflará los cambios de humor. Me levanto todos los días a las seis, lo que me da la excusa para las náuseas. Y Severus ya ha prometido hacerme las revisiones y las pociones que necesite-colocó una mano en su bajo vientre-. Solo espero que no se note demasiado.

-Sasuke seguro que tiene unas camisetas que pueden servirte más adelante. Ahora vamos a clases.

-Sí, yo también me voy, en Ilsit empiezan pronto.

Harry se despidió de Draco con un beso dulce y desapareció con un giro de una pieza del medallón. Los alumnos se fueron a la primera clase de la mañana.

– O –

Las clases de la mañana terminaron pronto. Los alumnos estaban encantados con los sustitutos de los profesores. Mientras bajaban al Gran Comedor iban intercambiando chistes y risas. En el vestíbulo encontraron a los cuatro hermanos Crane. Lynx llamaba a alguien.

-¿Aun nada?

-Lo tiene apagado.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-¿Esperáis a alguien?

-Papá lleva desaparecido desde anoche. Nos llamó diciendo que llegaría tres horas después del amanecer y ya es mediodía.

Justo en ese momento parareció Onis vestido con unos pantalones grises, camisa blanca y un collar acolchado negro con pequeños diamantes y una placa en forma de alas de mariposa con algo grabado.

-¿Qué horas son estas, papá?

-Fuimos a desayunar a Berlín.

-Papá, nos tenías preocupados. Ya no eres tan joven.

Onis frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y lo más escandaloso de esta familia es que yo sigo acostándome con mi marido? Os recuerdo, niños, que vosotros habéis pasado una noche casi tan entretenida como vuestro padre y yo. Lil, tú has estado con Severus, no cariño, no intentes engañarme, soy tu padre y puedo ver eso. Y vosotros tres, no me hagáis sacar la artillería pesada.

-Papá...

-No, no tenéis absolutamente nada que reprocharme porque vosotros tres lleváis siglos en una relación incestuosa, vale, sí, sois criaturas mágicas que necesitan parejas estables, pero antes de todo sois mis hijos y tenéis suerte de que vuestro padre no esté aquí ahora mismo para deciros lo que realmente necesitáis escuchar.

Los cuatro hermanos se miraron algo culpables. Los profesores sustitutos no pudieron hacer menos que admirar la perfecta forma de culpabilizar a los hijos sin negar nada. Kanda tomó nota de pedirle algún consejo. Onis cruzó por delante de sus hijos y sonrió a todos.

-¿Cómo os va el día?

-Parece que no tan entretnida como tu noche.

-Es un interesante complemento.

Onis sonrió y se llevó la mano al collar negro. En la placa ponía "mariposa" con una perfecta caligrafía medieval.

-Es un regalo de mi marido. Me lo dio anoche, ya que destruí el primero en una explosión mágica por fuerte emociones. También tiene mi otro apodo.

Le dio la vuelta a la placa y todos vieron unas runas que ninguno conocía.

-¿Y significa...?

Onis solo sonrió misterioso.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? O lo que queda de hoy.

-Ayer por la tarde hablé con la directora y me permite utilizar los laboratorios de pociones para mis experimentos. Mis hijos-lanzó una mirada hacia ellos-irán a trabajar como siempre y se portarán como es debido. ¿No es así?

-Sí, papá.

Sakura se acercó y entrelazó sus brazos.

-Ahora al menos vendrás a almorzar con nosotros. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Estaré encantado.

Todos entraron en el Gran Comedor. Los hermanos Crane se miraron.

-¿Cómo _djins_ lo hace siempre?

-Es algo instintivo a ser padre, seguro.

-Bueno, es algo que ninguno comprenderá.

-¿No se lo has dicho, Scorp?

Los dos mayores miraron al pequeño.

-¿El qué?

-He encontrado a mi pareja destinada.

Lynx y Eryx se miraron. Parecían preocupados.

-¿Y sigues con nosotros?

-Es complicado...

Zinnia miró hacia el bosque.

-Iré a adelantar trabajo a la biblioteca. Vosotros debéis ir al bosque, es más seguro hablar allí. Nos vemos más tarde.

La pequeña se dirigió a las escaleras, pero se detuvo con la llamada de Lynx.

-Lil, saluda a Severus de nuestra parte y recuerda que debéis estar en silencio en la biblioteca.

-Adiós, hermano.

Se marchó. Los dos mayores acorralaron al pequeño.

-Ahora nos lo vas a contar todo.

Hyperion miró hacia el bosque.

-Venid. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Los tres caminaron hacia el exterior, el hombre lobo más decaído que los otros dos. En el linde del bosque se transformaron. Hyperion en el lobo blanco, Lynx en un felino negro y Eryx en una figura semi demoníaca con cuernos de carnero y una piel de cordero blanca alrededor de sus caderas. Los músculos del mayor eran más ligeros y potentes, capaces de mantener el ritmo con sus hermanos.

Empezaron a correr. Hyperion les llevó a un montón de rocas llenas de musgo y les pidió que se agacharan. Cuando se asomaron vieron a un hombre joven con dos bebés en brazos y una mujer joven durmiendo cerca. Los mayores lo entendieron al instante. Se alejaron y abrazaron al menor después de transformarse de nuevo.

-Lo sentimos, Scorp.

-No pasa nada, sé que es imposible. Con vosotros dos tengo más que suficiente.

-¿Pero qué hay de esa parte de ti que le buscará siempre?

-Está de acuerdo conmigo. Él es feliz con su pareja y sus hijos.

-¿Y si se presentara la oportunidad le elegirías?

-Lynx...

-Responde. No nos molestaremos.

Hyperion no aguantó más las lágrimas y se apoyó en sus hermanos. Ellos sabían la respuesta instintivamente. Su lobo no les elegiría.

En el castillo, Zinnia levantó la mirada del libro que tenía en las manos y miró hacia la ventana. A su lado Severus la miró confundido.

-¿Todo bien?

-Espero que sí-miró a su vampiro-. ¿Qué harías si no me hubieras encontrado en tu vida?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Solo responde.

Severus se recostó en la estantería.

-Seguría esperándote y buscándote, aunque fuera por toda la eternidad.

Zinnia sonrió y no se resistió a besarle.

-Te quiero-se recostó en él y suspiró-. Hyperion ha renunciado a su pareja.

-¿Ha... renunciado?

-Él tiene más de mil años, entre los hombres lobo si no tienes pareja estable pasando esa edad te conviertes en un paria.

-Entonces debería no renunciar.

-Su pareja es más feliz con sus dos hijos recién nacidos y su propia compañera. Scorp ha decidido que su propia felicidad no es nada comparada con eso. Espero que Lynx y Eryx puedan llenar el hueco...

-¿Y qué podrian hacer ellos?

Zinnia le miró por encima del hombro.

-¿No lo sabes? Los tres llevan juntos siglos. Son criaturas muy sexuales y nuestro padre pensó que era más seguro que estuvieran juntos a tener amantes fuera de la familia. Al menos no tendrán hijos en común.

-Cariño, sigue siendo raro.

-Si estás tan escandalizado por eso no te contaré lo otro.

-Zin...

-Vale, vale. Los cuatro hicimos un pacto sobre que yo no me uniría a ellos, a no ser que mi pareja quisiera... experimentar.

El vampiro se quedó mudo.

-No sé que decir...

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en acostarte con una súcubo?

-Mi experiencia más cercana fue anoche contigo.

-Eso no cuenta. Vamos, puedes decírmelo.

-Pues la verdad... sí.

-Hey, no seas tímido después de anoche. ¿Cuántas parejas has tenido?

Severus sabía que no tenía escapatoria de ese tema.

-Veinte. Todas vampiras.

-No está mal.

-¿Y tú?

Zinnia lo pensó durante un momento.

-Perdí la cuenta. He estado en algunas orgías con las súcubos y los íncubos y he tenido parejas de ambos géneros. Hombres lobo, ninfas, youkais, dríadas, elfos, dragones y algún que otro mortal-Severus se puso pálido con la respuesta. Su pareja realmente estaba experimentada y él era ocho veces mayor-. Pero tranquilízate, eres y serás el único vampiro en mi vida y cuando formalicemos el vínculo serás mi única pareja, si quieres.

-Debo decir que eso me tranquiliza, soy muy posesivo-miró hacia la ventana-. Y si me convences podríamos probar con tus hermanos, con algunas condiciones.

Zinnia sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza.

-¿De verdad? ¡Sería genial! Un vampiro, un hombre lobo, un youkai y un íncubo solo para mí.

-Pareces demasiado feliz.

-Bueno, ya he tenido algunos jugueteos con esas especies, salvo los vampiros, y sé que todas juntas será muy divertido.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con picardía.

-Te pareces más de lo que piensas a tu padre.

Zinnia frunció el ceño.

-¿Le conoces?

-Por supuesto, trabajamos en Ilsit. Él no sale muy a menudo de su laboratorio, pero las pocas veces que he podido hablar con él me han permitido hacerme una idea de su carácter. Está completamente enamorado de tu padre, más de lo que se considera saludable, pero me ha dado algunos consejos para el sexo. Sobre todo ayer por la tarde...

-¿El qué? Sevy...

-Sobre todo posiciones y lugares exóticos. Mencionó que Lynx e Hyperion fueron concebidos en un balcón durante una fiesta.

Zinnia soltó una carcajada.

-A papá le encanta contar eso para avergonzarles. Si crees que lo de mis hermanos es demasiado, nuestros padres te matarán. Han hecho de todo en todos los lugares imaginables. Mis hermanos y yo nos hemos puesto el reto de superarles, pero es imposible.

-Seguro que hay algo que podáis hacer.

-No, su libro es muy grueso. Han utilizado clones, hechizos para cambiar el sabor, pociones de transformación y cambio de género, sexo al aire libre, sexo en grupo, bailes exóticos, juguetes sexuales varios e incluso todas las filias relacionadas con el sexo. Cinco mil años dan para mucho.

Severus parpadeó. Estaba realmente sorprendido por toda la actividad sexual que podía llegar a haber entre personas de cinco mil años.

-¿Por qué no han tenido más hijos?

-Bueno, el abuelo dice que la magia está demasiado filtrada en nuestra sangre y actua como un anticonceptivo más poderoso que cualquier otro. Solo tienen hijos cuando la magia lo cree necesario. Por ejemplo... Eryx fue concebido tras su Noche Eterna, cuando aun no sabían si iban a recuperar la cordura, él les ayudó a sobrellevar las pérdidas y la locura. Lynx y Scorp llegaron durante una gran pelea, la peor de toda su vida, de la que estaban seguros que no iban a pasar. Y yo... ayudé a papá a superar la tristeza por la desaparición de mi padre y convencí a mis hermanos sobre venir a buscarle a este universo. Cada uno de nosotros y nuestros primos nacimos por un motivo destinado por la magia que rige las Dimensiones y Universos.

Zinnia cerró los ojos. Un instante después se alejó y siguió trabajando en la organización de la biblioteca. Severus se apartó del remolino de libros que se colocaban en el lugar apropiado según la lista que tenía su compañera.

Agachó la cabeza cuando un grueso volúmen de astronomía pasó volando hacia su sección. Decidió regresar a Ilsit, tenía muchas cosas que comentar con su mejor amigo. Se atrevió a despedirse de Zinnia con un beso en los labios, que por suerte fue correspondido. Se transformó en la niebla negra y reapareció en la isla. Caminó por los túneles subterráneos hasta llegar al laboratorio secreto. Abrió la puerta.

-Tienes mucho que explicar.

La respuesta fue una sonrisa socarrona y un brillo siniestro en unos ojos esmeraldas.

– O –

Harry bostezó por cuarta vez en media hora mientras revisaba los informes de los sujetos de Ilsit. También tenía delante la lista de los invitados a la fiesta del día siguiente. Suspiró y se frotó las sienes. Tenía dolor de cabeza y la conversación que escuchaba en el fondo de su mente no es que fuera de mucha ayuda.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a entrar en la Sala Común después de la cena. Se sorprendieron al verle sentado junto al fuego, con el ordenador delante, una montaña de papeles y vestido con una bata blanca sobre el suéter negro y los pantalones grises.

-¡Harry! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Hace un par de horas.

-¿Llevas dos horas aquí? ¿Por qué no has venido a clases?

-Todavía tengo trabajo. Sam me ha dicho que me encargue del cambio de sangre en los sujetos y tengo que aprenderme la lista de los invitados a la fiesta de mañana, todo mientras bloqueo la conversación al otro lado del medallón...

Hizo un gemido de molestia y recostó la cabeza en la mesa. Draco se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

-Piensa en positivo, mi padre no estará en unos días.

La voz de Harry sonó amortiguada.

-Solo hasta el jueves, no van a encontrar nada util para su problema en Botswana. Lo ví.

-¿Y por qué has dejado que vayan?

-Para librarme de ellos unos días. Y dije que no iban a encontrar la respuesta a lo que buscan, pero sí algo que lleva demasiado tiempo perdido.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Ella y Ron se habían acercado también.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Es... uno de los motivos por el que ahora estudio con Samael. Al parecer la parte de Voldy dentro de mí había bloqueado mi capacidad de adivinación.

-¿Eres adivino?

-Un adivino natural, sí. Pero yo no hago predicciones, solo veo fragmentos del futuro. Samael me está enseñando a controlarlos y saber a qué momento pertenece cada parte. Incluso podría cambiar el futuro si aprendo rápido.

-Eso sería... increíble.

Harry la miró sin levantar la cabeza.

-Es un asco. A veces ves lo que pasará y no puedes hacer nada. Demasiadas variables que considerar... Cada decisión es un camino hacia un futuro diferente, incluso si tomar té o café en el desayuno. Desde que me dijo eso estoy calculando cada uno de mis pasos. Estoy hasta las narices es eso.

-Harry...

Draco dejó de acariciarle el pelo.

-No lo dejes, me calma el dolor.

-¿De qué está hablando Samael que te da ese terrible dolor de cabeza?

-Si lo digo adiós a mis ventajas. La cocina de Ilsit, los coches, las motos, los laboratorios, el gimnasio, la sala de magia, la biblioteca y los campos de entrenamiento.

-¿Coches y motos, en serio?

Harry solo se encogió de hombros. Suspiró y se enderezó para seguir trabajando. Cambió unos papeles de lugar, se ajustó las gafas y empezó a escribir. Draco, sentado a su lado, se sorprendió por la velocidad. También escribía con un código extraño.

-¿Qué es todo eso?

-El código de los sujetos. Mira, aquí. Itachi es 1N, la composición actual de su sangre es básica, 0x, y va a cambiarse a una composición de piel, 2p. Así que solo se pone 1N 0x 2p. También hay datos de sus habilidades físicas, mentales y mágicas, que los chicos y yo hemos clasificado con un número del 1 al 1000 esta mañana. Para Itachi son 842 687 910. El resto de números son datos menores como resistencia, agilidad, velocidad, visión, tacto, oído, olfato, gusto y demás.

-¿Y no los tienes ya en papel?

-Preferimos trabajar con ordenadores, así es más fácil encontrar e intercambiar datos.

Hizo un gesto hacia la pantalla y otra apareció en el aire, justo sobre ella. Frunció el ceño y cogió un móvil que había en su bolsa. Llamó a alguien y lo dejó en altavoz sobre la mesa.

- _¿Harry?_

-Saph, estoy pasando los datos al ordenador y hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo?

- _Claro_ -hubo un momento de silencio- _. Sí, Thorn ha confundido a Kurogane con Touya. Luego se enterará... ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?_

-Lo tengo.

- _Trabajas mucho, Harry. Solo es tu primer día._

-Pero Sam me ha prometido uno de sus vehículos si termino hoy con esto. Cualquiera.

- _Déjame adivinar, elegirás a Electricity._

-Bingo.

- _Firnen y Thorn llevan soñando con ese coche años. Si te lo llevas del garage les partirás el corazón._

-Saphira, no nos engañemos, sientes envidia de Electricity. Mientras antes me lo lleve mejor.

- _¿Y dónde lo dejarás?_

-He estado revisando mi herencia y he encontrado un par de casas en Gales y Francia. El de Gales es un castillo que quiero conservar tal y como está, pero la de Francia sí que necesita reformas. Pensaba pedírselo a Annabeth.

- _Le encantará, estoy seguro. ¿Cómo es?_

-Ni idea. Está quemado y medio destruido por bombas. La Segunda Guerra Mundial le pasó factura. Iré el sábado a ver qué se puede hacer...

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y se frotó las sienes.

- _¿Ocurre algo?_

-Solo Sam. Ha notado que me he distraído de mi trabajo. Hablamos mañana, Saph.

- _Claro. Llévate a Electricity pronto, ¿sí? La quiero fuera del garaje._

-A sus órdenes, señora.

Saphira rió y colgó. Harry apagó el móvil y todos vieron una ligera chispa entre sus dedos y la pantalla. Luego siguió trabajando.

-¿Qué era eso?

-Lo primero que me enseñó Firnen. Me estaba quedando sin batería y tenía que recargarla con mi magia. Una pequeña descarga y listo.

Draco cogió el móvil de su novio con curiosidad. A Harry no le importó.

-¿Cómo funciona?

-En el lateral hay un botón, púlsalo y se desbloquea deslizando el dedo por la pantalla hacia la derecha.

Draco empezó a curiosear las aplicaciones. Encontró la lista de contactos.

-Samael, Saphira, Firnen, Thorn, Severus, Kagura... ¿Lucifer? ¿Quién se llamaría así?

-Es un amigo de Sam. Más abajo están los otros: Mefistófeles, Belial, Grigori y Semyazza.

-Son todos nombres de Ángeles Caídos.

-A Semyazza le pareció divertido. Ninguno es que sea demasiado religioso, es más, el Vaticano intenta meterles entre rejas. Lo consiguieron con Grigori, pero se fugó a los tres días. Sam también fue encerrado, en Rusia creo, pero eso fue por información.

-Entonces... ¿por qué él el Ángel de la Muerte?

Harry dejó de escribir.

-Por su ángel.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Le obligaron a matar al único amor de su vida.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. No tenía una respuesta para eso. Harry siguió escribiendo.

Por fin los profesores sustitutos llegaron. Todos miraron sorprendidos al pelinegro.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Hace un par de horas y sí, he estado trabajando desde entonces. Ya estoy terminando con los sujetos y empezaré a estudiar los nombres importantes de la lista de la fiesta de mañana.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Shaun miró la lista.

-Aquí hay personalidades muy importantes del mundo mágico y _muggle_. ¿Este Cristian es Cristian Jirler? ¿El astrónomo?

-Creo que sí.

-Déjame verla-Kagome cogió la lista-. Aquí hay diseñadores, chefs, militares, historiadores, músicos, cuidadores de criaturas mágicas, alquimistas y... oh, Kami.

-¿A quién has visto?

-Sesshomaru está en la lista.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿El hermano de Inuyasha? ¿En serio? Trae aquí.

La lista volvió a cambiar de manos, esta vez a las de Sasuke.

-¿Inu lo sabe?

-No lo sabe. Samael insistió en que le invitaran a última hora. Necesitamos dos pares de ojos más para lo que tenemos pensado.

-Harry...

-No es nada ilegal. Sam se niega a dejarme en esos asuntos.

-Y hace bien. Aun eres muy joven para eso.

Harry bufó molesto, dijo algo en ruso para responder a Arya y siguió trabajando. La elfa sonrió divertida.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-No lo diré, pero aprende muy rápido. ¿Cuánto sabes?

-Estoy empezando con el ruso, el árabe y el francés. Al mismo tiempo estoy aprendiendo latín, griego y egipcio antiguo. Todo es muy fácil con la velocidad mental. Hemos dado el equivalente a medio año de clases diarias en una sola noche. A este ritmo terminaremos con los idiomas para mañana y empezaremos con los hechizos.

-Harry, elige: hablas o trabajas. Has escrito y borrado esa línea cuatro veces.

Todos sonrieron con el comentario de Draco.

-Solo es difícil. Este sujeto tiene... cómo decirlo... desequilibrio mental. Sam le ha asignado una sangre extremadamente peligrosa. Confío en su juicio pero si le envía a alguna misión y se queda atrapado en su pasado...

-¿Le conocemos?

-Aun no. Según Sam le conoceréis en unos... diez años.

-¿No se supone que solo puede crear cuerpos para personas que han muerto?

-No conozco todas las circuntancias, pero creo que ha dividido su alma. Una mitad sabe lo que la otra hará, pero el "original" no tiene ni idea. Y debe seguir así para mantener la línea temporal.

-Realmente has crecido.

Harry suspiró y miró a Shaun.

-Ya era hora de que lo hiciera. He pasado por una guerra y he visto las consecuencias de la siguiente.

-¿Otra guerra?

-Esta no os afectará. Vosotros ya no estaréis cuando empiece. Empezará dentro de ciento veinticinco años, con la Muerte de los Tres. Y terminará en ciento ochenta años, con la Muerte del Enemigo del Metal. La victoria o la derrota dependen de si los Ocho despiertan a los Cuatro Jinetes.

-¿Cuatro Jinetes? ¿Los del Apocalipsis?

Harry sonrió misteriosamente. Apagó el ordenador.

-Tenéis razón, así no se puede trabajar. Nos vemos luego.

Con un gesto de la mano los papeles y el ordenador se metieron en una bandolera de cuero. La cogió y se la colgó al hombro mientras se levantaba. Draco tiró de su corbata para robarle un beso.

-No llegues tarde.

Harry sonrió y volvió a besarle.

-Volveré en un par de horas.

Salió de la Sala Común. Shaun, Kanda, Sasuke, Sakura, Kagome, Annabeth, Arya y Draco intercambiaron miradas.

Lo que Harry había dicho no les gustaba para nada.


	16. Predicción II

_Era el amanecer. Los primeros rayos del sol se reflejaban con mil y un destellos en las paredes de la Catedral de Metal. El océano empezaba a iluminarse con reflejos de todos los colores._

 _Un hombre se apoyaba en uno de los arbotantes plateados del techo. Llevaba solo unos pantalones negros. Sobre su pecho musculoso destacaba un colgante, una pequeña máscara con la forma de la cara de un demonio terrorífico._

 _Su expresión era ausente y solitaria. Levantó la mirada esmeralda hacia el cielo aun oscuro y cerró los ojos. Su pelo negro se agitó con el viento. Empezó a cantar con una voz tan triste como profunda._

 _He rode through the streets of the city_

 _down from his hill on high._

 _O'er the winds and the steeps and the cobbles_

 _he rode to a woman's side._

 _Una melodía compuesta por tres voces empezó a sonar en todos lados y en ningún sitio._

 _For she was his secret treasure,_

 _she was his shame and his bliss_

 _and a chain and a keep are nothing_

 _compared to a woman's kiss._

 _For hands of gold are always cold_

 _but a woman's hands are warm._

 _Las cuatro voces se unieron como una para repetir las mismas palabras, para resaltar las mismas palabras._

 _For hands of gold are always cold_

 _but a woman's hands are warm._

 _Todas las voces, siguiendo al hombre, tararearon creando una música mágica, triste y solitaria. El hombre se separó para seguir cantando._

 _And there he stood with sword in hand,_

 _the last of Daery's Ten,_

 _and red the grass beneath his feet_

 _and red his banner's bright_

 _and red the glow of the setting sun_

 _that bathe him in its light._

 _Come one come on the great lord cult,_

 _my sword is hungry still._

 _El hombre se separó del arbotante y dejó que el sol le cubriera. Su expresión se convirtió en una anelante, como si deseara estar en el lugar que describía su canción._

 _And with the cry of savage rage_

 _they swarmed across the rill._

 _And with the cry of savage rage_

 _they swarmed across the rill._

 _Otra vez la melodía de las tres voces y la canción del hombre. Pero ahora todas las voces estaban teñidas de esperanza._

 _He rode through the streets of the city_

 _down from his hill on high._

 _Over the winds and the steeps and the cobble_

 _he rode to a woman's side._

 _For she was his secret treasure,_

 _she was his shame and his bliss_

 _and a chain and a keep are nothing_

 _compared to a woman's kiss._

 _For hands of gold are always cold_

 _but a woman's hands are warm._

 _For hands of gold are always cold_

 _but a woman's hands are warm._

 _For hands of gold are always cold_

 _but a woman's hands are warm._

 _Las cuatro voces terminaron cantando los mismos versos, marcando los mismos versos con esperanza._

 _For hands of gold are always cold_

 _but a woman's hands are warm._

 _El hombre bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Sonrió tristemente. Dándose la vuelta, cogió una gran espada de doble filo, una zweihänder alemana. Observó la runa grabada en la hoja._

Escama.

 _Hizo una floritura y todo su cuerpo y el arma se convirtieron en metal líquido, que se deslizó hacia el suelo con un suave susurro._

 _Allí le esperaban otros tres hombres, uno pelinegro como él y otros dos pelirrojos. Pero todos con los ojos esmeraldas. También vestían con pantalones negros y llevaban colgantes y armas._

 _Uno de los pelirrojos llevaba un kopesh egipcio con el jeroglífico "mariposa" en la hoja curvada. Su colgante era una calavera con una sonrisa macabra._

 _El primer pelirrojo llevaba una naginata japonesa con el símbolo "hasu" en la larga hoja de un filo. Su colgante era una cara con centenares de pústulas._

 _El segundo pelirrojo llevaba un katar indio con la palabra "tigris" grabada en la corta extensión de la mortífera hoja. Su colgante era una cara famélica._

 _Los cuatro hombres se miraron. Sonrieron, una sonrisa sincera y suave. Se apoyaron en los hombros de los otros y rieron con una risa cristalina._


	17. Aceleremos el tiempo

Sonrío a mi padre mientras caminamos desde el Gran Comedor hacia la Sala Común después de la cena. **(Es el martes de la segunda semana y Harry ha estado todo el día estudiando en nuestra habitación. Me alegro por él, pero también estoy preocupado por si se esfuerza demasiado.)**

-¿Todo bien, Draco? Pareces perdido en tus pensamientos.

-Solo pensaba en Harry.

-Estará bien. Es el Octavo. El destino no le habría elegido si no hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo.

-¿Y cómo crees que irán papá y los demás?

-Ellos... se estarán divirtiendo. Les encanta el riesgo y lo desconocido. Si lo que dice Harry es cierto, estarán aquí el jueves, molestando como siempre.

Sonrío al pensarlo. **(Es cierto que molestan un poco, pero con buena intención. Al menos eso espero.)**

Llegamos a la Sala Común y yo me dirijo a mi habitación para ver a Harry. Abro despacio la puerta. Harry me mira y sonríe. Está tumbado en la cama **(anoche la convertimos en una doble)** , rodeado de papeles y con el ordenador a un lado. En el ambiente se escucha una suave música.

-Hey.

-¿Has comido?

-Un elfo doméstico me ha traído algo de cena.

Me siento junto a él.

-¿Qué haces?

-Repasar la lista de los invitados de esta noche.

 **(Eso me recuerda que aun no me ha dicho su disfraz para la fiesta.)**

-¿A qué hora te vas?

-Sam dijo que venía a por mí en una hora.

-Entonces empieza a prepararte. Quiero verte con el disfraz.

Harry suelta un gemido y empieza a recoger. Luego se mete en el baño. Yo bajo a la Sala Común para empezar con mis propios deberes.

Hermione y yo charlamos alegremente sobre la tarea de runas. A nuestro alrededor todos están muy animados.

Justo ha pasado una hora desde que bajé. La puerta principal se abre y entra Samael, con un chaqué de color negro con las solapas de terciopelo y un pañuelo rojo abullonado alrededor del cuello. Una capa negra con el interior de seda roja y unos zapatos brillantes terminan el conjunto. Se ha peinado la mitad derecha perfectamente y el lado izquierdo parece más recortado, con el ojo de Horus resaltando entre el rojo. **(Todo parece un poco demasiado anticuado. ¿De qué es el disfraz?)**

-¿Harry aun no ha bajado?-niego con la cabeza. Él suspira y se acerca con decisión hacia las escaleras-. ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente! ¡Me niego a llegar tarde por tu culpa!

Se escucha un portazo y unos pasos apresurados. Harry aparece y mi mandíbula cae. **(Está realmente impresionante.)**

Lleva un uniforme militar de color negro con ribetes en verde oscuro y una camisa blanca. Sobre la corbata verde destaca el medallón dorado. El cinturón de cuero duro lleva una insignia en forma de sol naciente, que se repite en las solapas cubiertas de seda del verde más profundo. Desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda cruza otro cinturón con una hebilla ajustable de oro. En su bíceps izquierdo hay una banda verde claro con el mismo sol naciente en hilo de oro. Sus manos enguatadas en cuero blanco sujetan una chaqueta del mismo material con bordes en tela verde y una gorra de oficial. Ha divido el flequillo en dos mitades que enmarcan su rostro sin gafas. **(Atractivo es decir poco. Luce peligroso y sexy.)**

-No hace falta que grites. Ya estoy.

-Veamos. Ponte la chaqueta y la gorra. Tengo que ver el conjunto completo.

Harry suspira, pero se coloca la chaqueta sobre los hombros y se pone la gorra con cuidado de no destruirse el peinado.

-¿Y?

-Perfecto. Menos mal que lo guardé de mis tiempos-sonríe ligeramente-. Si te vieran los otros me matarían.

-Nos matarían a ambos.

-Ah, ya veo ese brillo de valor gryfindoresco y esas ganas de adrenalina. Algún día tengo que llevarte a saltar en paracaídas.

-Tengo que admitir que es divertido pensar en sus reacciones.

-¿Harry?

 **(Maldita sea, mi voz suena débil. Aunque frente a él cualquiera estaría igual.)** Me guiña un ojo y sonríe.

-Oficial militar alemán entre el 36 y el 45. Con algunos cambios, hay que admitirlo. Samael y yo no tenemos la misma talla y me niego a llevar la esvástica.

-¿Luchaste con los alemanes en la Segunda Guerra Mundial?

Samael se cruza de brazos.

-Corrección: fui espía británico en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y tenéis que reconocer, viendo esto, que sus uniformes eran mejores. ¿Vanidad? Definitivamente. ¿Algo más?

 **(Se me ocurre una maldad.)**

-Solo una. Mi padre tiene que verte, Harry. Está loco por la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Los dos sonríen y voy a avisar a mi padre. Todos ellos están hablando tranquilamente en su Sala Común.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?

-Tienes que ver esto, papá. Te va a encantar.

Los siete salen juntos, pero yo solo observo la reacción de papá. **(Por favor, que sea buena. Por favor, que sea buena...)**

No me decepciona. Papá se queda paralizado en cuanto ve a mi novio. Parpadea dos veces y está a punto de desamallarse. **(Sasuke incluso tiene que sujetarle.)**

-¿Eso es... un uniforme de las SS?

-Antes de que sigas, es de Samael. Fue espía británico.

Papá le mira fijamente.

-Vas a contármelo todo. Por fin voy a poder terminar mi tesis doctoral desde ambos lados de la historia.

Samael sonríe. **(Parece incluso feliz.)**

-Claro. Está bien recordar algunas partes del pasado. Pero ahora llegamos perfectamente tarde.

-¿Perfectamente tarde? ¿Eso existe?

-Es el momento en el que aun no se llega lo suficientemente tarde como para ser descortés, pero sí lo bastante como para causar la impresión que buscamos.

-¿Y tú de qué vas disfrazado?

-El fantasma de la ópera.

-Pues te falta la máscara.

Saca una bola plateada del bolsillo.

-La llevo aquí.

-No soy experta, pero creo que eso no es una máscara.

-Espera y verás, reina Arya. La magia puede hacer cualquier cosa.

La bolita se convierte en un líquido que se convierte en una perfecta máscara plateada que oculta solo la mitad izquierda de la cara. **(La típica máscara del fantasma de la ópera.)** Se la pone y sonríe.

-¿Entonces podemos irnos?

-Sí, mocoso, nos vamos.

-¿A quién llamas mocoso?

-A cualquiera que tenga diez veces menos mi edad-se señala a sí mismo-. Cinco mil-señala a Harry-, dieciocho.

Mi novio resopla. Se acerca a despedirse de mí

-No me esperes despierto. Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

-Sam, te espero abajo-le mira de lado y sonríe ligeramente. **(Con el uniforme tiene un aspecto peligroso y definitivamente sexy)** -, si te atreves a bajar.

Se marcha. Samael parpadea.

-Definitivamente aprende rápido. Ese gesto es uno de mis clásicos.

-Al parecer ya no. Esa mirada podría paralizar a cualquiera.

-Por lo menos evitaré que imite mi Voz.

-¿Voz?

-En términos básicos, es como _Imperio_. No lo utilizo a menudo, pero es útil. Dejo que la magia inunde mi voz y doy una orden, que conecta directamente con el sistema nervioso central del receptor y la cumple de inmediato. No importa cual sea. Podría incluso matar a alguien.

Un escalofrío nos recorre a todos. **(Nadie debería tener tanto poder en sus manos. Es peligroso si se descontrola.)**

Él parece leer mis pensamientos. **(Sé que es imposible, mis paredes de oclumancia siempre están altas.)**

-No pasará nada, Draco. Me impuse un sello hace muchos años, uno realmente poderoso e imposible de eliminar.

-¿Qué tipo?

-Uno similar al de esterilidad que le grabaron a Desmond en el homóplato. Pero el mío está en el esternón y lo hice yo mismo. No me hagáis explicar cómo, prefiero no recordar el proceso.

-Que yo sepa no hay un sello tan poderoso.

Samael sonríe tristemente.

-Para mí lo hay-mira su reloj de bolsillo **(de oro y diamantes)** -. Debería irme ya. Evitaré cualquier cosa que Harry pueda hacerme. Ya nos veremos.

Y con un último gesto desaparece en mitad de la Sala Común. Miro a mi padre y mis tíos. Papá mira una última vez el lugar donde estaba y me mira, encogiéndose de hombros. **(Decido tomarme eso como un "no sé que decirte".)**

– O –

 _Se escucha un puñetazo y un hombre cae al suelo. Otro pelirrojo sacude la mano derecha y se ajusta la capa de su disfraz del Fantasma de la Ópera. Un tercer hombre, de pelo blanco largo hasta el suelo y con un disfraz de samurái, cierra la puerta de la habitación con una paciencia meditada._

 _El peliblanco se queda junto a la puerta mientras observa a los otros dos._

 _-¡No sé nada!_

 _-Déjate de engaños-Samael se arrodilla junto al otro hombre y le levanta por la camisa de su disfraz de pirata-. Me dirás todo ahora si no quieres que mi amigo te lo saque a golpes._

 _El hombre sonríe con su confianza recuperada._

 _-¿Es que no tienes valor suficiente para hacerlo tú?_

 _-No, pero si lo hago yo te mataré antes de que puedas pronunciar una palabra. Ahora te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿me dirás lo que necesito?_

 _El hombre se quedó en silencio tercamente. El peliblanco se adelantó._

 _-Me encargo yo, Sam._

 _-Gracias, Sesh._

 _Samael se dirigió a la salida, pero Seshomaru le detuvo._

 _-¿Quién es realmente tu acompañante? No me creo que sea tu hermano._

 _El pelirrojo le miró directamente a los ojos._

 _-Él es el Octavo, pero es más seguro que todos crean que es mi hermano. Mi reputación le protegerá hasta que él pueda hacerse una._

 _-Entonces... es el Hermano de Inuyasha._

 _Los dos miraron al hombre en el suelo cuando lanzó un quejido de dolor. El puñetazo le había roto el pómulo y la patada de antes al menos había fracturado tres costillas._

 _-Te dejo para que hagas tu trabajo. Diviértete._

 _-Lo haré._

 _Samael salió discretamente y buscó con la mirada a Harry. Le encontró junto a la fuente interior, hablando con unos arquitectos. Arqueó una ceja, cogió una copa de champagne y se irigio allí._

 _-Sería todo un placer colaborar en la restauración, señor Almawt. Sobre todo me interesaría conocer a esa mujer... ¿Annabeth Chase?_

 _-La misma._

 _Harry tenía un ligero acento alemán que le ocultaría aun más._

 _-¿Hablas del castillo de Gales?_

 _-Ah, señor Almawt. Ha sido un gesto muy interesante ocultar a su hermano todos estos años. Le aseguro que las acciones de sus empresas subirán como la espuma._

 _Samael sonríe amablemente._

 _-No le he estado "ocultando" por eso. Con la muerte de nuestros padres decidí que él estaría más seguro de los medios lejos de todos. Por eso le envié a un internado en Alemania, por si no han notado el acento._

 _Harry empuja juguetonamente a Samael._

 _-No hace falta que lo digas así, bruder._

 _-¿Y qué aprendió en el internado, señor Almawt?_

 _-Me dediqué a los idiomas y a las ciencias. Este año estoy en la Harvard, en la carrera de física._

 _-No es una carrera muy común._

 _-¿Cuántos idiomas sabe?_

 _-Español, desde luego. También francés, inglés, alemán, ruso, árabe, japonés, latín y griego clásico._

 _Una de las mujeres agitó las pestañas coquetamente._

 _-Son muchos idiomas. Debes estar soltero para tener tanto tiempo libre._

 _-Mi novio dice lo mismo cuando se enfada. Luego me envía a dormir con unos amigos._

 _-¿Novio?_

 _-Llevamos juntos unos meses, cerca de un año._

 _La mujer retrocedió reconociendo su derrota. Samael y Harry se apartan un poco de la multitud._

 _-Parece que lo llevas bien._

 _-¿Esperabas algo más? Tú y yo nos parecemos demasiado. ¿Cómo ha ido el interrogatorio?_

 _-Sess sigue en ello. Mañana irá a Ilsit para darme el informe._

 _-Avísame, quiero estar presente._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Se miraorn una última vez y volvieron a la fiesta._

– O –

Despierto con Harry aun dormido a mi lado. **(Supongo que regresó muy tarde, así que le dejo dormir un poco más.)**

En el desayuno me entretengo hablando con todos antes de que empiecen las clases. Sakura sale hablando por teléfono.

-Allen, en serio, me encargo yo. Necesitan un repertorio más amplio que vuestras estúpidas canciones románticas. Sí, les enseñaré la dualidad de la personalidad. Vosotros concentraos en lo que quiera que busquéis, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quieres que te pase de nuevo a Kanda? Sé que lo vuestro es la agonofilia, pero pelearos por quién dejó el libro donde no era es ridículo. Y dejad la erotonofilia para Anni y Pers. Sí, tened cuidado. Nos vemos-cuelga-. De acuerdo, chicos, hoy yo dirigiré la Orquesta, os enseñaré a moveros en el escenario. Voy a buscar una clase lo bastante amplia, nos vemos a segunda.

Sale felizmente de la Sala Común. **(Definitivamente debí aprender mejor en lo que me metía con la adopción...)**

– O –

Después de las clases seguimos a Sasuke **(quien nos ha dado la segunda clase de Transformaciones de la semana)** hacia un aula vacía en nuestro piso. El interior es enorme, con las mesas y sillas apiladas a un lado y el suelo cubierto de madera. Sakura, Arya, Kagome y Annabeth estan hablando en medio de la clase mientras Kanda y papá están sentados a un lado, con un extraño aparato cuadrado sobre la mesa.

Sakura nos mira y sonríe.

-Ya estamos todos, perfecto. Sentáos a un lado, empezaremos en cuanto nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre la canción.

Mientras me acomodo en un cojín **(muchos** **h** **an aparecido repentinamente en un lado de la clase)** entre Hermione y Pansy, presto atención a la conversación.

-Sigo diciendo que empecemos por _Salute_.

-Prefiero _Freak_.

-¿Y _Private Show_?

Todas miran a Kagome.

-Dejemos esa para el Bad Weather. ¿Y _Power_?

Sasuke suspira. Justo cuando va a decir algo se abre la puerta y entra Harry jadeando.

-¿Llego tarde?

-Ni de lejos, aun no han elegido canción.

-Bien...

-¿De dónde vienes corriendo?

-La reunión de Ilsit se ha alargado y luego me quedado hablando con los chicos. Pensé que llegaba tarde.

-Ya que estás aquí ayúdanos a elegir. ¿ _Salute_ , _Freak_ o _Power_?

Harry ladea la cabeza confundido.

-Aun no conozco bien Little Mix, pero creo que hay mejores canciones que esas para demostrar una dualidad en la personalidad entre la vida real y el escenario.

-¿Véis? Al fin alguien con sentido. Harry, ¿ _Private show_ o _Down & Dirty_?

- _Private show_.

Sakura sacude la cabeza, pero acaba cediendo. **(Harry se sienta detrás mía y me inclino contra él. Le he echado de menos durante el día.)**

-Entonces empezemos. Kanda, buscala en la lista. Debe estar en...

-Mi novio ha hecho estas listas, sé donde está.

Sonríe y se acerca a nosotros.

-Primero hagamos una introducción teórica. ¿Qué palabra utilizaríais para describirme?

-¿Dulce?

-¿Adorable?

-Son buenas. Eso es lo que aparento normalmente, no queréis verme enfadada. Pero en el escenario de olvido de todo y me concentro en las palabras de la canción. La próxima canción es un ejemplo perfecto. _Private show_ , de Little Mix, el mismo grupo de _Lightning_ , describe el momento en el que una mujer encuentra al hombre perfecto para una aventura de una noche y le seduce con sus palabras. El baile también debe concordar con la música y la letra.

Arya se acerca con unos auriculares **(Hermione me ha estado explicando un poco sobre cultura** _ **muggle**_ **)** para Sakura. Ella ya lleva unos puestos, con un micrófono pegado a la mejilla.

-Todas listas.

-Empecemos.

Las cuatro se colocan en mitad del escenario de espaldas a nosotros, con los pies a la altura de los hombros y el peso en una pierna. **(Ahora que me fijo todas llevan tacones altísimos. ¿Cómo pueden con ellos?)**

La música comienza con una trompeta y unos cascabeles. Arya se gira ligeramente.

(Arya) _You got my adrenaline_

 _pumping when you stad so close._

 _I can't help imaging all the things we'd do_

 _with no clothes on._

Termina con una caida sensual del hombro y vuelve a darnos la espalda. Sakura se gira completamente.

(Sakura) _We're touching, we're teasing,_ _w_ _e don't need a reason_

 _and I got a feeling, that soon we'll be living._

 _Right from the get-go, you had me at "hello"._

 _Can't wait, so let's go, 'cause you're the only one that's taking me home._

Las cuatro empiezan unos pasos de baile lentos, pero exactamente al mismo tiempo mientras cantan a la vez.

(Todas) _Can't wait to get in my zone._

 _Who said we gotta go slow?_

 _Turn down the lights_

 _and watch my private show._

 _You've got a ticket, front row._

 _To get high, we got to get slow,_

 _'cause this is your private show._

Sakura se gira de nuevo y Annabeth nos mira sobre el hombro.

(Annabeth) _Put your kisses on my lips._

 _We ain't here for playing these games._

 _It's loving with a little twist,_

 _get you hooked with just one taste, hey._

Nos da la espalda y Kagome se gira completamente.

(Kagome) _We're touching, we're teasing,_ _w_ _e don't need a reason_

 _and I got a feeling, that soon we'll be living._

 _Right from the get-go, you had me at "hello"._

 _Can't wait, so let's go, 'cause you're the only one that's taking me home._

Vuelven a repetir el baile del estribillo, pero añadiendo pasos que antes no había.

(Todas) _Can't wait to get in my zone._

 _Who said we gotta go slow?_

 _Turn down the lights_

 _and watch my private show._

 _You've got a ticket, front row._

 _To get high, we got to get slow,_

 _'cause this is your private show._

Kagome se gira al mismo tiempo que Arya. Nos sonríe de medio lado y chasquea los dedos junto a las demás.

(Arya) _Under the sheets, let me love so good._

 _If you want to touch it then baby you sould._

 _You got my permission to do what you like,_

 _'cause you're de only one that's taking me home._

Las demás se giran y vuelven a repetir el baile del estribillo, pero con aun más pasos.

(Todas) _Can't wait to get in my zone._

 _Who said we gotta go slow?_

 _Turn down the lights_

 _and watch my private show._

 _You've got a ticket, front row._

 _To get high, we got to get slow,_

 _'cause this is your private show._

 **(Era alucinante. ¿Cómo se puede ser sexy y misterioso a la vez? Tengo que preguntarles.)**

-¿Lo habéis visto bien?-todos asentimos-. Entonces aprenderéis a moveros correctamente acorde con la música. Empecemos por bailes latinos. ¿Kanda?

-Tengo un tango localizado, el de Roxane.

-Perfecto. Chicos, colocaos en dos filas paralelas. Damas a un lado, caballeros frente a ellas. Aunque si hay algún caballero que se atreva con la parte femenina...-me guiña un ojo cuando me coloco frente a Harry-. Separad las filas un poco más y observad atentamente a Arya y Shaun. Intentad imitarles en lo posible, os enseñarán los pasos básicos. Cuando lo tengáis pillado empezaremos con las caídas y juegos de pies. Kanda, por favor.

Empezamos a bailar **(o más bien a imitar los** **delicados pasos de tía Arya y papá. De verdad, son increíbles.** **)**

Cuando creo que lo tengo pillado miro a mi novio. Él ya me está mirando. Sonríe ligeramente.

La canción termina con un frenético violín.

-Harry, di la verdad, ¿qué no te ha enseñado Samael?

-Bachata.

Sakura ríe divertida.

-Parece que nos queda mucho que descubrir de él. ¿Sabes transpasar la habilidad de forma mental?

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces bailad tú y Draco. Solos.

-¿Ahora? ¿Sin práctica?

Un toque suave en mi cintura me sobresalta.

-Tú confía en mí-miro a los ojos verdes de mi novio **(nunca habían tenido esa intensidad)** -. Ahora necesito que abras un poco tu mente, solo la parte inmediata. Te diré lo que hacer.

Me muerdo el labio, pero asiento conforme. Bajo un poco mi oclumancia y enseguida siento una mente suave, como la caricia de la cintura. **(Puedo sentir cada pensamiento suyo. Es cálido, familiar y algo aterrador. Pero siento algo más, algo que parece antiguo y poderoso... ¿esa es su magia? Está al rojo, agazapada, esperando por un momento de debilidad del oponente para avalanzarse y derrotarle por completo.)**

-Wow.

Me sonríe ligeramente.

-Mejor bloqueo algo, no es algo que necesites ver en público.

Su susurro me produce escalofríos. **(Creo que sé a lo que se refiere...)**

Se separa de mí y se coloca justo enfrente, cerca pero sin tocarme. Su presencia es abrumadora.

-¿Preparado?-asiento-. Tú vas empiezas hacia delante.

La música comienza. Coloco una mano en su pecho en un gesto descarado y le empujo ligeramente. Él retrocede y yo avanzo. Un paso, dos, tres. En el cinco me coge de la cintura y me obliga a girar. Doy un par de pasos lejos. Entonces invertimos el proceso, él hacia delante y yo hacia atrás.

Intento escapar dándome la vuelta, pero tira de mi muñeca y me pega a su cuerpo. De caderas a nariz. Nos miramos a los ojos. Con la voz ronca del cantante iniciamos el movimiento de pies junto a las caderas. Yo vuelvo a intentar escapar, pero solo consigo un medio giro. Coloco mi rodilla derecha en su muslo derecho y la deslizo hacia abajo.

Él mismo me libera y me alejo. Pero vuelvo al juego apenas unos acordes enseguida. Nos situamos en la posición estándar para el rápido juego de pies, aun más rápido que antes. En algún momento engancho mi pierna derecha a su izquiera y él nos baja despacio, sin apartar la mirada de mí.

Volvemos al juego inicial, con el movimiento de caderas. Me levanta por la cintura y me deja caer de espaldas. Yo me sujeto a su cuello con un brazo. Vuelve a dejarme en vertical y esta vez es él quien se aparta. Giramos el uno sobre el otro, arrastrando los pies sin apartar la mirada.

Él respira hondo y da un paso atrás. Le sigo. Volvemos a la posición básica y otra vez al juego de pies hasta que termina la canción. La pausa es repentina, con nuestros rostros muy cerca y rozando los labios.

Los aplausos nos sacan de la ensoñación. **(Era el juego del gato y el ratón, persiguiéndonos mútuamente.)**

-¡Eso ha sido fantástico, chicos! Deberíais dar la clase vosotros.

-No, gracias, me guío por el instinto.

Me guiña un ojo y se aparta.

-Luego tenemos que hablar. Fin de la clase, chicos. Más el viernes.

Enseguida todos se agrupan a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Cómo has aprendido tan rápido?

-Los dragones me enseñaron. El baile es un paso requerido antes de aprender a luchar. Ayuda con la agilidad y el conocimiento de uno mismo.

-¿De verdad vas a apreder a luchar?

-Técnicamente a defenderme. Me será útil con mi futuro suegro...

Papá ríe. **(Se ha acercado a tiempo para escuchar ese último comentario.)**

-Aun te queda mucho para ganar contra Desmond.

-Según he visto no tanto. Un par de semanas y estaré a la altura.

-Necesitarás años.

Va a decir algo, pero un móvil suena entre todas las mochilas. Se acerca corriendo. Frunce el ceño al ver la pantalla y contesta.

-¿Zinnia? ¿Qué? Espera, cálmate, respira hondo. Bien, ahora repite-su expresión cambia ante nuestros ojos-. Llévalos a la enfermería. Que tu hermano vigile a Damien. Vamos enseguida-cuelga y mira a mis tíos y papá-. ¿Quién de vosotros sabía medicina?

Arya se adelanta un paso.

-Yo, ¿por qué?

-Es una emergencia. Están en juego dos niñas, menos de un mes de vida.

Sin una palabra más todos nos ponemos en marcha.

-Ve contándome.

-Son mujeres lobo, la madre las dejó a su suerte porque no nacieron como hombres. Desnutrición severa, paradas cardiorespiratorias, fragilidad ósea y apenas están conscientes. El padre tiene ataques de ansiedad, episodios breves de autolesiones y desequilibrio mental.

-Hay algo que falta.

-Damien, el padre, es la pareja destinada de Hyperion.

Arya suelta un juramento en un idioma gutural y acelera. Harry no se queda atrás. Papá nos detiene.

-Todos vosotros id a la Sala Común, os mantendremos informados.

Espero a que todos se vayan, pero me quedo quieto. Papá asiente y continuamos hacia la enfermería. Fuera Eryx y Lynx intentan detener a un hombre lobo de lesionarse más de lo que ya está. Hyperion camina de un lado a otro sin detenerse, bajo la atenta mirada de Onis. Dentro todo es movimiento frenético y órdenes de Arya. Distingo el pelo rosa de Zinnia entre todo el movimiento. También veo a Severus. Harry está a un lado, controlandolo todo desde el exterior. Papá y yo nos matenemos fuera de todo el movimiento.

Toda la atención está concentrada alrededor de una cama. **(Espero que las niñas estén bien...)**

-Todo irá bien.

Miro a Onis. Se ha puesto a mi lado, pero sigue vigilando a su hijo.

-¿Cómo ha pasado?

-Estábamos fuera, en el patio, cuando Damien se acercó corriendo. Se aferró a Hyperion pidiéndole ayuda. Le seguimos hasta donde estaban las niñas. Si hubieramos tardado unos minutos más no se habrían salvado. Pero todo estará bien.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Por Hyperion. Si supiera que no iban a sobrevivir ya estaría buscando un lugar precioso para enterrarlas. O no estaría cuestionándose toda su vida.

-Por eso le vigilas.

Me mira. **(Su sonrisa me tranquiliza de algún modo.)**

-Soy su padre, es normal que esté cuidando de él a pesar de sus más de mil años. Pero ahora mismo me preocupan más ellos dos-sigo su mirada hacia los dos mayores-. Se han unido demasiado a Hyperion, pero saben que no pueden contra su pareja destinada.

Noto que Harry responde a otra llamada, pero habla en otro idioma que no endiendo. **(Creo que es alemán.)**

Cuando cuelga se acerca a nosotros.

-Le he dicho que no venga. Lo que nos faltaba era él haciéndo el gilipollas.

-Luego le llamaré para contarle cómo ha ido.

-Él ya lo sabe.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba la adivinación. ¿Tú también lo sabes?

-Aun queda una sorpresa para esta noche. Pero ellas sobrevivirán.

– O –

Las horas pasan lentas fuera de la enfermería. Damien fue obligado a dormir por Eryx. Los dos mayores se sentaron a hablar un poco alejados. Hyperion no se ha detenido ni un momento **(parece un lobo enjaulado.)** Onis, papá y yo nos sentamos en las escaleras, solo esperando.

Cerca del amanecer Zinnia sale. Todos nos ponemos en pie.

-Están a salvo.

Hyperion se derrumba sobre una pared. Damien se acerca a él despacio.

-Gracias.

-No es nada.

 **(Esas han sido sus primeras palabras en toda la noche.)**

-Yo... también setí la conexión cuando nos vimos. ¿Por qué no has hecho nada?

-Porque yo no creo en las parejas destinadas. Me he pasado toda la noche pensando en esto. ¿Qué es una pareja destinada? ¿Qué pasa si no la encuentras? He buscado las respuestas y descubrí que yo ya había elegido. Ellos siempre estuvieron ahí. El destino no ha elegido, yo lo he hecho.

Damien baja la mirada.

-Eres muy valiente...

Hyperion sonríe ligeramente.

-Ya que no tienes manada, te espero en la mía. Planeo reunir a todos los solitarios que encuentre. Tus hijas estarán bien con nosotros.

-Gracias, alfa.

Dicho esto, entra en la enfermería. Hyperon se acerca a sus hermanos mayores.

-¿Qué decís vosotros?

Eryx y Lynx solo le abrazan. Onis suspira aliviado. Zinnia mira a sus hermanos y regresa dentro. Me giro hacia Harry. **(Él está recostado en la pared jugando con su móvil.)**

-¿Esta era la sorpresa? ¿Hyperion renunciando a su pareja destinada?

Levanta la mirada brevemente.

-Cualquiera podría haber adivinado eso, me estoy refiriendo a otra.

-¿Otra?

Su móvil suena y baja la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Decide llamar a la otra persona.

-No tengo tiempo, que sea rápido-escucha atentamente durante varios minutos-. Bien. Ahora escucha. Que te acompañen Kurogane, Connor y Sango. Si necesitáis refuerzos avisa a Inu no Taisho, Evie, Jacob, Glaerd y Oromis. A nadie más de los que he mencionado. Marian seguramente esté en algún bar, Leonardo en los museos y Fai puede estar en prácticamente cualquier lugar. Y por lo que más quieras, no llames a Samael con esto. Si llega el caso ya lo hago yo. ¿Lo tienes? Mantenenme informado.

Cuelga.

-¿Qué era todo eso?

-Una fuga en Ilsit. Sam cree es un buen aprendizaje para que yo aprenda a manejar un gran grupo de personas desde lejos. Me servirá en el futuro, dice.

-¿Y la verdad es?

-Que está viendo un maratón de Juego de Tronos. Ese...-continua con una serie de palabras en otros idiomas que hacen reír a Onis.

-Vigila tu lengua, puede ser tan afilada como un cuchillo.

Harry nos lanza una mirada sobre las gafas y sonríe ligeramente. **(Me estremezco involuntariamente.** **Empiezo a pensar que t** **engo suerte de tenerle como novio.** **)**

-Eso intento. ¿Entramos?

Todos entran, pero Harry espera un poco para ponerse a mi lado. Le cojo de la mano y nos acercamos a la cama donde están las dos bebés. **(Son adorables.)**

-¿Cómo se llaman, Damien?

-Nokar y Renia.

-Bueno, cualquiera de la manada de Scorp es parte de la familia. Y teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los cuatro tendrá hijos, bien podría llamarlas "nietas".

-Verás como se entere el abuelo...

-Vuestro abuelo ahora mismo debería preocuparse de que no le rompan el cuello _otra vez_.

-Ah, te sabes la historia. Papá puede ser temible cuando-Onis perdió la voz y el color-... Dime que no. Su edad...

-Primero dejemos de hablar de edad con inmortales, es confuso. Y segundo, responde honestamente, ¿de verdad pensabas que esto no volvería a pasar?

-No, pero...-mira a sus hijos-. Chicos, situación de emergencia, código negro. Pase lo que pase no mencionéis que hemos encontrado a vuestro padre.

-¿Código negro? ¿Qué pasará?

Zinnia mira a sus hermanos con los brazos cruzados.

-En serio, no puedo creer que seáis tan lentos.

-Lil, cariño, no estamos para insultos tan temprano en la mañana.

-Ni para pensar, esto está claro. ¿Os suena el _Conmutare Genes_? ¿El hechizo que sufrió papá y que le permitió llevarnos?

Lynx alza las manos.

-Espera un momento. ¿Estás diciendo que los abuelos van a volver a tener un hijo? Ay, dioses. Nos vamos a quedar sin abuelo. Durante el embarazo de la tía Charlie le rompió ocho costillas, ambas rodillas y una clavícula y le fracturó tres vértebras del cuello.

-Que no se te olvide el confinamiento en Dinamarca. ¿Es en serio, papá?

-Por eso la situación de emergencia. Puede aparecer en cualquier...

Hubo un estallido.

-¡ONIS CRANE!

Onis se encoge.

-Que empiece la fiesta.

La puerta se abre, sorprendentemente en silencio. Un hombre aparece, con unos pantalones de un extraño color iridiscente y una simple camiseta negra. Sus ojos son azul hielo en un marcado contraste con su piel morena. **(No sé por qué, pero siento que le conozco.)** Miro a Harry. **(Él no parece preocupado, así que espero que todo esté bien.)**

-Papá.

-¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? ¡Te marchaste sin una sola nota!

-Porque sabría que habrías venido a por mí de todas formas y entre antes o después elijo después.

-Onis...

Una ola mágica detuvo sus palabras. Miro sorprendido a Harry. Habla en un idioma extraño que sorprende a todos los Crane. **(Pero antes había sentido su mente rozando la mía, así que le dejé entrar ligeramente y le entiendo a la perfección.)**

- _Señor Crane, le recuerdo que está en mi Dimensión y como Ancla_ _puedo enviarle de regreso donde quiera y cuando quiera._ _Modere sus palabras y sobretodo_ _su_ _tono,_ _es muy temprano por la mañana y en el castillo hay alumnos que necesitan el descanso_ _y justo aquí tenemos a dos bebés recuperándose._

- _¿_ _Hablas_ _chetne_ _?_

- _Hablo todos los idiomas existentes en las Dimensiones, entre ellos el chietne y el rionxe._ _Como Ancla, Señor del Metal y_ _Adivino es mi deber_ _poder comunicarme_ _con otras formas de vida._

- _Pareces demasiado joven para asumir la responsabilidad de_ _dieciocho universos._

Harry solo le mira. El hombre cuadra los hombros y se estira en toda su altura. Harry levanta la barbilla, todavía sujeándome la mano. **(Cuando vuelve a hablar es como si no hubieran hablado antes.)**

-Asumo que tú eres Dreymond Crane.

-Y yo que tú eres Harry Potter. Siento haber interrumpido de este modo. Espero no haberlas despertado.

-Para nada. Por lo que he entendido tienes asuntos que tratar con tu hijo. Pero deberías reconsiderar tus prioridades. En Tarmas tienes preocupaciones más graves.

-Es uno de mis motivos de mi presencia aquí. Me han echado durante un par de semanas. Al menos espero que sean un par de semanas.

-Ah, sí, el temido par de semanas. Sobrevivirás, todos lo hacen.

-Tú no tienes un marido que te rompió seis costillas con un candelabro.

-Bueno, ya hemos intentado matarnos el uno al otro.

 **(El baño...)**

-Entonces tienes una idea de lo que me pasa.

-Creo que puedo encontrar algo para que te entretengas... y para tenerte controlado. Podrías provocar grandes desastres sin la supervisión adecuada.

Dreymond sonríe siniestramente **(parece más una mueca de desprecio.)**

-Mocoso...

Hay un tick nervioso en la ceja de Harry y sus pensamientos empiezan a oscurecerse. **(Veo un destello de un cuchillo pasar a toda velocidad. Parece que no han tenido una buena primera impresión.)**

-Por ahora necesitarás un lugar donde quedarte. ¿Alguna ciudad en mente?

-Yo me encargaré, gracias por el ofrecimiento. Solo dime quién es la persona más influeyente en este universo y me las arreglaré sin causar demasiada conmoción.

-Samael Almawt, egipcio, cinco mil años, anterior Señor del Metal y mi hermano en todo menos sangre.

Hay una expresión que no reconozco en los ojos azul hielo de Dreymond. **(¿Por qué empiezo a tener un presentimiento de que esta conversación es más de lo que aparenta y de lo que puedo leer en la mente de Harry?)**

-¿Lugar?

-Dudo que lo encuentres, está en el lugar más ilocalizable del mundo.

-El Triángulo de las Bermudas.

Harry arquea una ceja.

-¿Entrarás? Puedo prestarte un avión si lo necesitas.

-No, esperaré. La repentina aparición de un núcleo mágico comparable a los nuestros llamaría la atención de cualquiera. Onis, hablamos luego. Chicos, portáos bien.

Con todo dicho, Dreymond se gira y se marcha en silencio. **(Sí, definitivamente ha sido más de lo que aparentaba.)**

-No tengo ni idea de lo que has hecho, pero tienes que enseñarme.

Sonrío a las palabras de Onis.

-Es instintivo. El metal siempre estará en conflicto con la tierra porque buscamos lo mismo por distintos medios. A veces es como si nunca nos fuéramos a poner de acuerdo.

-Lo haréis con el tiempo, ¿no? Tú y Desmond.

-¿Sinceramente? Lo dudo. Pero será divertido intentarlo.

-Harry, nada de molestar a mi padre.

-Pero, Draco...

-He dicho que no.

 **(¿De dónde ha salido este sentimiento protector con mi padre?)**

-Sí, Draco.

Todos sonríen.

-Tú también deberías temer a tu novio, Harry. Puede ser tan aterrador como cualquiera.

-Para mí incluso más.

Pero me guiña el ojo y sonríe.

– O –

En la hora de herbología estamos estudiando fuera de los invernaderos. **(Estas plantas tienen que ser transplantadas bajo la luz directa del sol.)** Harry también está cerca, otra vez con el ordenador.

Se escucha un estallido y nos giramos para ver a tío Eragon caminar decidido hacia Harry.

-Llama a Samael, nos debe muchas explicaciones.

-Llegará en cinco minutos.

-Ni siquiera le has enviado un mensaje.

-No hace falta, tú has llegado antes de lo previsto. ¿Todo bien en Botswana?

-Un par de heridas menores...

-¿El resto?

-Llegarán enseguida. ¿De quién era el núcleo que hemos sentido aparecer esta mañana de la nada?

-Dreymond Crane, el padre de Onis. Le han echado.

Eragon gruñe divertido.

-Le compadezco. ¿Lo tienes vigilado?

-Kero lo está haciendo. Ya es bastante malo tener un solo Señor de la Tierra, con dos hay que tener más cuidado.

-Pues parece que Samael y tú os lleváis bien.

-Porque somos lo bastante diferentes como para no ser iguales.

-Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida y mira que ha sido larga.

-Lo sé, Naryshkin.

-Nunca debí haberte dicho ese nombre...

-Teniendo en cuenta que puedo hacer cualquier cosa con ese nombre, no, no debiste. Y hablando de eso... Sam tiene el juego de té de tu madre.

-¿No lo destruyeron lor revolucionarios?

-Lo robó antes de que pudieran.

Se escucha otro estallido. Sam se acerca bostezando. **(Tiene el pelo completamente revuelto.)**

-Más vale que sea importante, iba a empezar la quinta temporada.

Eragon se cruza de brazos.

-Lo es. En Botswana hemos entrado algo que no debería estar ahí. Lo conocen como el Templo de Anubis.

-Bueno, no es tan extraño.

-¿En Botswana? ¿En el otro extremo del continente? Lo dudo. Samael, qué está pasando.

-¿Por qué crees que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Porque encontramos un ángel señalando la entrada del Templo. Y según nuestro experto en arte es del mismo estilo del que tienes en el vestíbulo de tu mansión en Ilsit.

Samael sonríe ligeramente.

-Buena conexión. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Empezarás a hablar por propia voluntad o tendremos que sacártelo a la fuerza.

-Tranquilo, lo contaré todo. Pero esperemos al resto. Soy demasiado viejo como para tener que repetirme.

Se sienta junto a Harry **(que no ha dejado de escribir en el ordeador en todo el tiempo)** y señala algo.

-Tus fórmulas estaban anticuadas. Con esto se resuelve el problema del tiempo en la creacón del esqueleto.

-No es tan elegante como me gustaría, pero...

-No te atrevas a meterte en mis propios experimentos. Tú ya tienes los tuyos.

-Hablando de experimentos, tu laboratorio está terminado. Tiene todo lo que podrías necesitar: tanques de nitrógeno y helio, microscopios electrónicos, tamizadores de moléculas, incubadoras de placas, ordenadores de última generación, inyecciones de magia líquida... solo te falta reclutar un equipo.

-Tengo en mente a varias personas.

-Déjame adivinar, Leo está entre ellas.

-¿Prefieres que vuelva a fugarse?

-No, por favor. Quédatelo. ¿Quienes más?

-Prácticamente toda la sección de logística. Leo, Malik, Izayoi, Yukito y Mokona.

-Todos tuyos. Yo ya tengo bastante con el resto.

Más estallidos. El resto de los profesores se acercan enfadados. **(Papá más que ninguno.)**

-¿Se puede saber cómo _djins_ ha llegado el Ankh a Botswana? Se suponía que estaba bajo Monteriggioni.

Samael se levanta y Harry apaga el ordenador, pero se queda sentado. **(Aun así observa atento.)**

-¿De verdad creías que iba a dejar un símbolo de mi tierra desprotegido? Y mucho menos el Ankh, el símbolo de la muerte y la resucceción.

-Es un Fragmento, Samael, era peligroso moverlo. Podrías haber perdido tu mente.

Samael suspira cansado.

-Desmond, aprecio tu preocupación, pero no se puede perder lo que no tienes. Y ahora volvamos al tema. Tú eres el experto en Fragmentos. ¿Qué hace el Ankh?

-Permite almacenar grabaciones de personas. Se confundió con el poder resucitar a los muertos.

-¿Y has comprobado que no tiene ninguna grabación?

-No...

-Entonces hazlo. Eso habría resuelto muchos problemas. Si me disculpáis, me esperan un bol de palomitas y la tercera temporada de Juego de Tronos. Caballeros.

Inclinó la cabeza con amabilidad y cuando iba a desaparecer, Harry le detiene.

-Deberías quedarte. Dreymond puede llegar en cualquier momento.

-Pero... Las palomitas y...

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Sam. Primero la seguridad del mundo, después Juego de Tronos-Harry apaga el ordenador y se levanta-. Además no dejarías solo a tu hermanito con dos Señores de la Tierra, ¿verdad?

 **(¿En serio acaba de llamarse hermanito?)** Pero parece hacer efecto porque Samael gruñe molesto.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero me debes las palomitas.

-Todas las que quieras. Ahora siéntate y compórtate-Samael se sienta donde Harry estaba antes-. Y vosotros escuchad rápidamente el mensaje para que podamos resolver todo esto.

-¿Tú cuándo te has vuelto tan mandón?

-El lunes. Trabajar con tres dragones en sujetos difíciles de tratar es horrible. Si no empiezas a ponerte serio no se puede hacer nada.

-Sé lo que es eso.

-Tú quédate en silencio, Sam.

Samael alza las manos. De repente siento la mente de Harry acercarse a la mía.

- _Te noto muy interesado en esto._

- _Cualquiera lo estaría._

- _Puedes mirar a través_ _de mis ojos._ _Así te concentrarás mejor en la planta._

 **(Tiene razón, voy un poco atrasado.)** Sigo trabajando mientras veo en mi mente cómo papá saca una especie de cruz de oro en una cadena de seda. Esa cruz brilla y sobre ella aparece un holograma de Samael. **(Tiene el pelo igual que ahora, pero más largo y trenzado con sedas e hilos de oro. Y como ropa solo lleva una falda blanca egipcia de lino y un collar ancho de oro cubierto de lapislázuli.)**

- _Sé que estáis enfadados._ _Os envié por el camino equivocado a propósito porque lo que queréis buscar no existe._ _Es él quien debe llamaros a su Templo._ _Encontraréis el modo, estoy seguro._ _No os habría elegido como sus_ _Guardianes_ _si no fuérais capaces._ _Por si os lo preguntáis yo creé ese Templo de Anubis. Tuve unos problemas con un faraón de la segunda dinastía y_ _me fui al sur._ _Regresé a Egipto con su nieto._ _Y si estoy por ahí cerca tengo que recordarme que_ _dejé el_ _Libro de la Muerte en_ _Karnak._ _Si a esas alturas los arqueólogos lo han encontrado, sabes lo que hacer._ _No debe estar en malas manos._ _Y buena suerte con tratar conmigo, la necesitaréis._

El holograma desapareció.

-¿Ya está? ¿Esto es todo?

-No ha explicado absolutamente nada.

 **(Solo que Samael es un completo desastre recordando cosas.)**

-Está claro. No debéis presionar este asunto. Tenéis un siglo para pensarlo detenidamente.

Todos mis profesores asienten.

- _Si te digo la verdad, esa nueva seguridad me parece muy sexy._

- _Gracias, amore._

-¿Va a venir Dreymond o no?

-Si no viene hay que ir a buscarlo.

-Quería preguntarlo antes, ¿quién es Dreymond?

-El padre de Onis. Llegó esta mañana. Al parecer va a tener otro hijo y su pareja le ha echado.

Todos aguantan la risa bastante bien.

Un maullido me sobresalta. Miro al gatito negro que se frota contra mi pierna. Vuelve a maullar y salta a mi regazo. De ahí se sube a la mesa y se sienta junto a la maceta mirándome con ojos verdes amarillentos y moviendo la punta de la cola.

-Hola, pequeño.

Me quito el guante para acariciar su suave pelaje. Vuelve a maullar y arquea la columna.

-Es una monada.

El gatito empieza a pasearse por la mesa. **(Parece un príncipe en su reino.)**

-Hola, Lynx.

Me sorprendo por la voz de Harry. El gato bufa en su derección y salta a sus brazos. Se acomoda para una siesta.

-¿El gato es Lynx?

-Es un youkai gato. Pero deberías ser una pantera, Lynx.

El gato vuelve a bufar y se acomoda más. Harry le rasca tras las orejas. Un zorro plateado sale corriendo del castillo y trepa por la espalda de Harry hasta su hombro. Mi novio ahoga un grito al sentir las afiladas uñas.

El gato bufa al zorro y le lanza un zarpazo.

-¡Eryx! ¡ _Verdammt_!

El zorro se refujia más arriba y veo sangre en su cuello, donde las garras se han clavado. Harry hace malabares con ambos animales, manteniendo a Lynx lejos de Eryx y a Eryx lejos de su cuello.

Me divierto por un momento hasta que decido coger al zorro. Harry sujeta al gato con un brazo y comprueba sus heridas.

-Vale, tengo cuatro... cinco heridas de garras. Más vale que haya una explicación lógica.

-Huimos de Scorp.

 **(Harry también se sorprende cuando escucha hablar al gato.)**

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque le ha dado por querer darnos un baño. Odiamos los baños.

-Puedo entenderlo de ti, Lynx. ¿Pero Eryx?

-Utiliza un gel de lavanda y Eryx odia la lavanda.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a vuestro hermano?

-Nada. La luna llena está cerca y se vuelve loco por la limpieza. Ya ha repasado de arriba a abajo la habitación.

-¿Y no sería este el primer lugar que miraría?

-El abuelo le está entreteniendo. Desde la primera vez juramos ayudarnos con esto. Solo necesitamos tu ayuda para escondernos más tiempo.

Harry suspira cansado.

-Pásame al zorro. Voy a esconderlos por ahí. Quizás les lance desde el tejado, nadie les reconocería.

El gato y el zorro le clavaron las uñas. Esta vez sí grita y empieza a murmurar palabras en otros idiomas. **(A juzgar por las miradas de ambos hermanos, son insultos muy coloridos.)**

Se despide de todos y se aleja en dirección al castillo. Lynx ha saltado a su hombro y mueve la cola feliz. Eryx se ha arrellanado en sus brazos y mira el entorno atentamente.

 **(Empieza a darme pena que tenga que hacer tanto.)**

– O –

Papá me abraza en cuanto entro en la otra Sala Común.

-Papá, basta.

Me suelta y me mira.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-Esa debería ser mi frase.

-Yo estoy bien. ¿Tú?

-Papá, ¿qué crees que iba a pasarme?

-Desmond, déjale.

-Pero, Shaun...

-Ya basta. No ha pasado ni una semana desde que le adoptaste, aun está a tiempo de retractarse.

Papá retrocede y se muerde el labio inferior. Yo sonrío y le abrazo.

-No me ha pasado nada.

Nos sentamos en un sofá junto a papá. **(En la habitación están tío Allen, tío Kanda, tío Eragon, tía Arya, tío Inuyasha, tía Kagome, tío Naruto, tío Sasuke, tío Percy, tía Annabeth, tío Shaoran, tía Sakura, Onis, Eryx, Lynx, Hyperion, Zinnia, Severus, Dreymond, Samael y Harry.)**

Tío Eragon respira hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

-Todos en esta sala conocemos la existencia de los Ocho. En algún momento Allen, Desmond, Inuyasha, Naruto, Percy, Shaoran, Harry y yo tendremos que luchar en la Noche Eterna. Pero hemos tenido un sueño importante. En él un hombre nos advertía que derrotaríamos a todos quienes se interpusieran en nuestro camino, pero que si no conseguíamos despertarle a él y a sus hermanos, nuestras parejas morirían.

Aprieto la mano de papá. Sus ojos claros me miran preocupados tras las gafas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para despertarle-miro a tío Shaoran-. Hemos visto las consecuencias y no es lo que queremos como nuestro destino. Haremos lo que sea necesario.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Solo uno se presentó, pero con eso hemos encontrado el resto de nombres. Se hacen llamar... War, Famine, Illnes y Death.

-Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis... ¿Por qué?

-Nos dijo que somos los Siete Guardianes de la Guerra.

-¿Siete? ¿No ocho?

-Después de un análisis más detallado del sueño nos dimos cuenta que faltaba uno de nosotros...

-Yo.

Todos nos giramos al unisono hacia Harry. **(¿Él?)**

-¿Tú eres...?

-No es seguro que yo sea War.

-Puede que esté escondido en lo más profundo de tu subconsciente. O incluso que sea una personalidad oculta. Hay muchas posibilidades, solo tenemos que ir eliminándolas por ensayo y error.

-Antes de que sigamos, Samael, no soy un ratón de laboratorio. Si vas por esa línea podrías acabar con un cuchillo clavado en el cuello como poco.

-Acepto la teoría de la segunda personalidad.

-Lil, no te metas tú también.

-Papá, un cambio tan radical en un solo segundo son los primeros indicios de doble personalidad.

-Ella tiene razón.

-¿Y a ella no la amenazas?

-Sam, una interrupción más y despídete de tu cocina-Samael se estremece-. Como iba diciendo Zinnia tiene razón. Empiezo a sentir mentalmente la doble personalidad.

-¿Y crees que esa segunda personalidad puede ser War? ¿Cómo la describirías?

Harry se queda un momento en silencio. **(Sus ojos verde esmeralda se vuelve verde ácido por un segundo...)**

-Violenta. Casi todos mis pensamientos con esa otra personalidad son sobre armas, estrategias y formas de matar.

 **(La imagen que vi esta mañana cuando hablaba con Dreymond...)**

-Encaja con la personalidad que se esperaría en War. Solo tenemos que...

-No, esto tengo que hacerlo yo solo.

-Pero somos nosotros quienes debemos despertar a War.

-¿Cuáles eran las palabras exactas?

-"Con vuestros actos y pensamientos debéis obligarnos a despertar".

-Entonces es eso. En algún momento haréis algo que me obligará a despertar como War. Pero hasta entonces no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Tan simple? ¿Cómo sabremos que has despertado?

-Porque me cargaré a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino.

Un escalofrío recorre mi columna. **(Esa forma de decirlo, oscura, fría y seductora, es tan diferente a su habitual forma alegre y despreocupada...)**

– O –

Me despierto en mitad de la noche. Harry esta junto a la ventana, observando las estrellas. Miro su perfil elegante. Sus hombros están tensos y en sus ojos se reflejan los miles de pensamientos que cruzan su mente.

 **(Es como si de repente tuviera mil años más.)**

Me siento y me mira.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

-No pasa nada-se sienta a mi lado y me coloca el pelo tras la oreja con suavidad-. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En todo y en nada. Solo clasificaba lo que está pasando, es demasiado.

Suspiro y me recuesto en su hombro.

-¿Cómo puedes soportar todo esto?

-Ni yo lo sé. Pero tengo algo claro.

-¿El qué?

-Que mientras estés conmigo puedo superar cualquier cosa.

Sonrío y levanto la barbilla para besarle. **(Últimamente no hemos tenido para nosotros solos.)** Sus besos son suaves y dulces, como las plumas de azúcar. Jamás podría cansarme de esto.

En algún momento acabamos acostados de nuevo en la cama, lado a lado. Nos miramos a los ojos en la penumbra.

-¿Vendrías a una cita conmigo?

-¿Una cita?

-Sí, mañana. Por fin recojo _Electricity_ y quiero que seas la primera y única persona en subir conmigo.

Sonrío.

-¿Y tienes licencia de conducir?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Legal?

-No demasiado. Pero Firnen me enseñó a conducir el lunes.

No puedo evitarlo. Me río divertido.

-Sí, iré a una cita contigo. ¿Dónde?

-Ya lo verás, será una sorpresa. Lo tengo todo pensado.

Me acerco más a él.

-Bien, chico grande, ahora a dormir. Mañana necesitarás todas tus energías.

Siento un nuevo beso en la frente. **(Sus besos siempre serán suaves, lo sé.)**

-Te quiero, mi dragón.

-Y yo a ti, mi león.

Volvemos a dormirnos abrazados.


	18. Predicción III

_Los Siete Guardianes de la Guerra aparecieron de repente frente a una valla aterradora. Calaveras y monstruos decoraban el metal oxidado. Al otro lado estaba el hombre que conocían como War._

 _-Veo que me habéis encontrado. Habéis sido más rápido de lo que pensaba._

 _-¿Qué debemos hacer?_

 _-De momento entrenar. Os enseñaré a pelear como deben hacerlo mis Guardianes. Adelante._

 _La verja se abrió con un chirrido escalofriante. Entraron un poco asustados. Pero de repente todo dejó de ser tan tenebroso. Los jardines secos se convirtieron en una explosión de color por todas las flores y setos perfectamente recortados. A lo lejos se oía el murmullo del agua. Distingieron la cola de un pavo real entre los árboles frutales. Estatuas de diosas griegas y romanas cubrían las extensiones de césped verde. Había pajarillos, mariposas y libélulas revoloteando por todo el lugar._

 _Estaban impresionados. Caminaron por el sendero de piedra basáltica negra hacia donde les esperaba War, junto a una fuente con cuatro caballos a tamaño real encabritados. El sendero entonces se separaba en cuatro direcciones, hacia cuatro castillos impresionantes de altas torres y gruesos muros._

 _-¿Qué es este sitio?_

 _-La Dimensión Perdida. Nuestro hogar. Tras esos muros nuestros poderes están sellados._

 _-¿Y por qué no salís?_

 _-Porque lo tenemos prohibido. Nos lo prohibieron nuestros padres y nuestros amantes. Mi hermoso dragón... hace milenios que no le veo. ¿Cómo está su cuerpo físico?_

 _-Si te refieres a Draco está bien._

 _-¿Qué hay de su alma?_

 _-La mitad está perdida entre las dimensiones. Volverá a unirse con la otra mitad cuando yo me convierta en uno con mi otro yo._

 _-¿Cuál es su auténtico nombre?_

 _-Peace. Él es mi opuesto, nos complementamos el uno al otro. No puede existir guerra sin paz y la paz no sería apreciada sin guerra. Lo mismo ocurre con mis hermanos. Illnes y Health, Famine y Satiety y Death y Life._

 _-Entonces es verdad que sois los Cuatro Jinetes descritos en el Apocalipsis._

 _-Lo somos. Nuestra madre nos dio a luz al mismo tiempo. Pero tenemos un hermano mayor, Chaos._

 _-Nunca habíamos escuchado de él._

 _-Porque él dio su vida por nuestra existencia. Él y su pareja, Ordine._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Cuando nuestro tiempo terminó junto a la Primera Civilización, nos dispusimos a desaparecer junto a nuestra madre. Pero Chaos y Ordine se negaron y nos dieron su fuerza vital. Quedamos como véis, con media alma en un cuerpo físico y la otra mitad esperando a que seamos lo bastante fuertes como para volver a unirnos. Se lo agradecemos cada día, pero el mismo paisaje visto durante tantos milenios se vuelve aburrido por muy hermoso que sea. Famine habrá destruido y reconstruido su parte varios centenares de veces por año._

 _-¿No nos ibas a enseñar a pelear?_

 _-Hoy no, antes os presentaré a mis hermanos-miró alrededor y se dirigió hacia un castillo-. Illnes debe estar en su biblioteca. Quería estudiar una forma de replicar la peste para vuestra Noche Eterna. También quería encontrar una cura para vosotros._

 _-¿A eso se dedica? ¿A replicar enfermedades mortales?_

 _-Entre otras muchas cosas. Es el más intelectual de los cuatro._

 _Llegaron al castillo y entraron. Al instante se vieron rodeados por montañas de libros._

 _-Wow._

 _-Eso digo siempre que entro. Cuidado con tirar alguno, una vez acabé enterrado bajo ellos y tardaron tres días en sacarme._

 _Caminaron con cuidado. Pasaron frente a una estatua de una joven que recogía agua de un río invisible con un cántaro._

 _Al cambiar de sala se encontraron en un lugar más despejado de libros, una especie de salita con un sofá de dos plazas y dos sillones con una mesita de café en medio._

 _-¡ILLNES! ¡INVITADOS!_

 _Un hombre pelirrojo se asomó por una montaña de libros. Bajó de ella con una cuerda estrategicamente colocada. Vestía con unos pantalones sueltos y una camisa estilo kimono._

 _-Bienvenidos, Guardianes de la Guerra, al Templo de la Enfermedad. Como véis estoy en medio de una investigación..._

 _-Ill, llevas en medio de una investigación desde hace milenios. ¿Cuándo va a acabar?_

 _-Cuando terminen las guerras, hermanito._

 _-Touché._

 _-Por favor, sentáos. Usad las pilas de libros si hace falta. Esos solo son originales de Platón y Sócrates._

 _-¿Vas a dejar que nos sentemos en manuscritos originales en perfecto estado de Platón y Sócrates?_

 _-Por supuesto que sí, para empezar es filosofía primitiva y segundo son Platón y Sócrates. El único que merece la pena es Aristóteles._

 _-De esos tres la lectura más amena es Platón. La dualidad platónica es digna de apreciar._

 _-Valoro más lo que se acerca a la realidad._

 _-¿Podéis dejar las charlas filosóficas para otro momento?_

 _Illnes suspiró._

 _-Os quedan muchos estudios sobre estrategia en batalla por delante, Guardianes. ¿Queréis un té? Creo que tenía una vajilla japonesa por algún lado..._

 _Se levantó, dejó Mobi Dick a un lado y desapareció tras una pila de libros._

 _-Después te quejas de que no encuentras nada con este desastre. Llevo siglos diciéndote que ordenes esto._

 _-¡Cuando tú limpies tu armería!_

 _War medio río medio suspiró y se reclinó en su trono improvisado de libros. Cogió uno al azar y leyó la portada._

 _-¿No habías desterrado este?_

 _-¿Cuál es?_

 _-_ Ars amandi _de Ovidio._

 _-Se me debe haber pasado uno. Tíralo al fuego si quieres._

 _-No, me viene bien reírme un rato. ¿Encuentras la vajilla?_

 _-Nop._

 _War señaló una torre de libros y todos vieron la mencionada vajilla._

 _-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya te hemos distraído bastante de tu investigación y aun nos quedan Famine y Death._

 _Illnes apareció tras otra pila de libros._

 _-En ese caso espero veros durante vuestro aprendizaje. Vendréis por aquí a menudo._

 _War le sacó la lengua y guió a sus Guerreros hacia la salida. Una vez fuera les llevó al siguiente castillo._

 _-Este es el castillo de Famine, cuidado con él. Adora las bromas. Y vigilad donde ponéis los pies, solo baldosas negras. Digo mejor, no os llevaré más allá del vestíbulo-abrió las puertas. El interior estaba más o menos despejado salvo por algunas cajas junto a las paredes-. ¡FAMINE!_

 _Un hombre pelinegro bajó las escaleras imperiales en patines. Frenó al llegar junto a ellos. Llevaba unos pantalones largos y una sudadera sin nada debajo, dejando ver los músculos de su torso. Los patines no tenían ruedas, si no unas bolas metálicas en unos soportes especiales que le permitían ir en la dirección que quisiera._

 _-Bienvenidos al Templo del Hambre. ¿Algo de picar?_

 _-Si vuelves a enseñarme una galleta de canario te arranco los dedos._

 _Famine rió y se apartó de su hermano._

 _-¿Ya habéis pasado por Illnes?_

 _-Y hemos soportado su charla sobre filosofía y sus cinco minutos de búsqueda de la vajilla japonesa._

 _-¿Aun no la ha encontrado? La dejé sobre esa pila hace dos siglos._

 _-Hace tres._

 _-¿Entonces qué hice hace dos?_

 _-Encantaste todas mis armas para pesar el doble._

 _-Cierto._

 _-Deberías llevar un registro, hermano._

 _-Ya lo haré._

 _War rió._

 _-Nos vamos antes de darte tiempo a hacernos algo._

 _-No soy tan cruel._

 _-¿Y la vez que volviste toda la ropa de Death de color rosa?_

 _-¡Acabaste en el suelo de la risa, reconócelo!_

 _Famine rodó hacia otra sala sin esperar respuesta. War se llevó a sus Guardianes al siguiente castillo. El interior estaba totalmente despejado e impoluto. El suelo brillaba, los muebles estaban perfectamente alineados con las baldosas y los cuadros representaban a seres mitológicos en el momento de su muerte. Un hombre pelirrojo cruzaba el vestíbulo en ese momento, con unas flores recién cortadas en sus manos. Llevaba un traje negro perfectamente planchado con una corbata roja._

 _-Oh, bienvenidos al Templo de la Muerte-colocó las flores en una mesa e hizo aparecer un jarrón de porcelana. Observó un momento antes de empezar a colocar las rosas de una en una-. ¿Os han asustado Illnes y Famine?_

 _-Más War._

 _-Es su especialidad. Puede mataros de veinte formas diferentes antes de que toquéis el suelo._

 _-¿Y tú?_

 _-Mis competencias se limitan a órdenes verbales. Cualquier cosa que incluya lo físico es de la esfera de habilidades de War. Igualmente las enfermedades son de Illnes y las hambrunas de Famine._

 _-Es un poco restrictivo._

 _Death cogió el jarrón y extendió un paño bordado con hilo de oro en la mesa. Volvió a colocar el jarrón y dio un par de pasos atrás. Lo giró un poco para mostrar aun más la belleza de las flores._

 _-Técnicamente aunque mi nombre sea Death no puedo matar a nadie. He aprendido a utilizar la mente para complementar a mis hermanos, pero yo solo veo el final de la existencia de un ser vivo. Pero la muerte en sí misma solo puede llegar por guerras, hambrunas y enfermedades. Yo solo guío a los Cuatro Jinetes hacia sus próximas víctimas._

 _-Pero podría decirse que él es el más sanguinario de todos nosotros._

 _-War, querido hermanito, todos sabemos que eres tú. Al fin y al cabo fuiste tú quien provocó la muerte de Aita. Aun me pregunto por qué._

 _Desmond miró a War._

 _-¿Tú mataste a Aita y provocaste a Juno?_

 _-Tenía mis motivos._

 _-¿Cuáles? ¿Sabes lo que eso va a provocar?_

 _-Lo sé perfectamente. Pero ella es tu Enemigo, ese era su destino. Yo solo lo hice efectivo. Además tenía una cuenta pendiente con Aita._

 _-¿Qué cuenta?_

 _-Obligó a varios humanos para violar a Peace. Por suerte llegué a tiempo y les detuve. Pero Aita debía morir._

 _-Y le encerraste en su propia mente haciéndole revivir una y otra vez para acabar muriendo como un Sabio._

 _-¿Qué mejor tortura que saber que nunca volverás a encontrar al amor de tu vida por mucho que lo intentes?_

 _Los Siete se estremecieron. Death sonrió._

 _-Y luego dices que no eres el más sanguinario. Tienes que contarles eso, War. Pronto. Yo volveré al jardín, las peonías están floreciendo._

 _-Siempre tuviste buena mano con las flores._

 _-Porque Life las adora._

 _Death se despidió de ellos y entró en una de las habitaciones adyacentes. War guió a los Guardianes hacia su propio castillo. El interior era más sobrio que ningún otro, con armas de todas las clases colgadas de las paredes y sobre los muebles. También había cuadros de batallas y representaciones de soldados a caballo. De vez en cuando había alguna armadura completa de diferentes estilos étnicos._

 _Pero en el lugar predilecto sobre la escalera imperial había una armadura europea sujetando una zweihänder con un amplio cuadro tras ella. En el cuadro estaba representado el mismo War sobre un caballo esquelético en un altiplano sobre un campo de batalla en el que los soldados se masacraban sin piedad._

 _Les llevó a una salita con muebles europeos de madera tallada y una mesa con incrustaciones de marfil sobre la que había un juego de té de porcelana negra pintado con finas líneas de oro._

 _Se sentaron todos juntos. War les miró atentamente._

 _-Ya habéis conocido a mis hermanos. Ahora podéis conocerme a mí. ¿Qué queréis saber?_

 _-¿Haces algo aparte de luchar y coleccionar armas?_

 _-Pelarme con mis hermanos. Ese puede ser mi mayor hobbie. También escribo._

 _-¿Sobre qué escribes?_

 _-Sobre todo. Historia, fantasía, ciencia ficción, novela negra... Puede que os deje algunos de mis manuscritos._

 _-¿Cómo era tu relación con Peace?_

 _-Maravillosa. Él era como la luz. Nunca le faltaba una sonrisa para mí. Nos entendíamos con solo una mirada. Él conseguía relajarme con un solo toque. Y yo hacía cualquier cosa por él. Una vez me peleé con un dragón para recuperar una cajita de música de madera de rosa que le habían robado unos años atrás._

 _-¿Qué tenía de especial la caja de música?_

 _-Que dentro yo había guardado un anillo de compromiso que pensaba regalarle, pero la robaron antes de que pudiera abrirla. Al final nos comprometimos con un colgante de jade. Lo tengo por algún lado..._

 _-¿Tú también pierdes las cosas?_

 _-Solo las que no veo desde hace milenios. Guardé el colgante en algún lado y no recuerdo dónde. Tengo que revisar el ático y las habitaciones de arriba._

 _-¿Qué nos vas a enseñar exactamente?_

 _-A controlar vuestro verdadero poder. Por ejemplo, Eragon tu control no es el fuego, es la temperatura. Si concentras una gran cantidad en un punto creas fuego, pero si la retiras de un lugar lo congelas._

 _-No tenía ni idea._

 _-O tú, Allen, puedes controlar el sonido, pero también el silencio. Y Shaoran, tú no controlas solo el rayo, si no la luz y la ausencia de ella. Todos vosotros controláis un elemento y la ausencia de él. Pero Allen y Shaoran también pueden moverse tan rápido como su elemento, son lo que se llaman Elementos Veloces. El resto de vosotros tenéis los Elementos Naturales. Pero Harry es diferente. El Metal no tiene una no existencia. Por eso fue elegido por nuestra madre para que sus poseedores fueran los Jinetes. Como efecto secundario somos Adivinos._

 _Un sonido cristalino resonó por todos los terrenos. Illnes levantó la mirada del libro, Famine detuvo la creación de su nueva broma y Death miró hacia su castillo con las tijeras de podar en sus manos._

 _War se levantó. Sus Guardianes también lo hicieron._

 _-Es hora de devolveros a vuestros cuerpos físicos. Os acompañaré a la verja._

 _Salieron y volvieron por el camino de piedra basáltica negra hacia la verja llena de monstruos. War les despidió uno a uno conforme iban saliendo._

 _Cuando las puertas se cerraron miraron a los jardines otra vez estériles y al hombre solitario._

 _-Volveremos a vernos, caballeros. No sé cuándo, el tiempo en esta dimensiónse mueve de forma diferente._

 _-¿Estaréis bien?_

 _-Seguiremos bien. Ya hemos soportado este encierro mucho tiempo, por unos siglos más no pasa nada. Adios, mis Guerreros, disfrutad de la libertad por mí._

 _El espacio se fue ennegreciendo hasta que volvieron a sus propias mentes._


	19. Primera excursión al mundo muggle

-Chicos, se cancelan las clases de hoy-miro a papá sorprendido-. Nos vamos de excursión. ¿Alguien ha estado en París?

-¿Nos vamos a París?

-Arreglaos, nos vamos en una hora.

Enseguida todas las chicas **(sorprendentemente también Hermione)** salen disparadas hacia las habitaciones. Ron y Harry empiezan a reír a carcajadas. Yo golpeo a mi novio y le obligo a subir conmigo.

-Vamos, tienes que darme tu opinión sobre la ropa.

-A ti te queda bien todo, _mein herz_.

Le siento en la cama y abro mi armario. Miro primero algunas cosas que compré en Milán y saco una camisa gris y unos pantalones azules. Él asiente. Luego le enseño dos jerseys, uno color crema y otro azul marino. Señala el crema. Pero no tengo algo para abrigarme más. Empiezo a frustrarme.

Harry suspira y abre su armario. **(Ahora que lo pienso nunca he visto realmente el interior.)** Hay de todo. Por un lado están los uniformes de la escuela y por el otro hay ropa _muggle_. Camisetas y vaqueros en los estantes y camisas, chaquetas y pantalones formales colgados en las perchas. También hay cajones para la ropa interior y una sección para bufandas y complementos. En la base hay zapatos de todas clases.

Coge una chaqueta de colores neutros y me la entrega.

-Esto te irá bien, tiene hechizos de adaptación.

-¿Cuándo has comprado tanto?

-¿Se te olvida que salí de compras con Samael a Nueva York?

Dejo la chaqueta en la cama y me acerco para observar mejor. **(La ropa conjunta sin importar lo que elija. Y las marcas son de lujo.)**

-¿Samael te ayudó a elegir?

-Prácticamente todo lo que hay negro lo eligió él. Yo decidí variar de colores.

-¿Qué vas a elegir?

Saca unos vaqueros con roturas en las rodillas, una camiseta de color verde, una camisa a cuadros y una sudadera gris.

-Algo cómodo.

-Es decir, que seguirás con tu estilo.

-¿Para qué cambiar si me va tan bien?

-Los trajes también te quedan bien. Y recuerda que después tenemos una cita. Espera, ¿cómo iremos a la cita si estaremos con todos en París?

-Cuando ellos regresen aquí, nosotros iremos a nuestra cita. Le he pedido a un amigo que lleve _Electricity_ a donde estaremos. Pero tienes razón, no puedo llevar eso a nuestra cita.

Guarda lo que había elegido antes y saca unos pantaones negros, una camisa roja con algunos detalles en dorados en los hombros y una cazadora marrón. **(Eso sí es mejor para nuestra cita.)**

Nos vestimos e intento arreglar su pelo. **(Sin éxito. Creo que lo daré por perdido.)**

Bajamos y nos encontramos con todos en la Sala Común. Están emocionados.

-Voy un momento a hablar con tu padre.

-No te metas en líos.

Harry me sonríe divertido.

-No lo haré.

Desaparece tras la puerta.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en París, Draco?

-Una vez cuando era niño, pero no salimos de la zona mágica.

-Estoy deseando llegar y ver todo. Siempre quise viajar a Francia.

Al rato los profesores salen y nos preparamos para irnos. Papá saca una cinta de raso y nos dice que todos debemos tocarla directamente. **(Nunca había visto un traslador para tantas personas.)**

Tras la habitual sensación de un gancho bajo el ombligo nos encontramos en una habitación. Unos guardias de seguridad nos preguntan algo en francés, pero papá se encarga de todas las transacciones. Salimos de la habitación apenas diez minutos después.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-No hay un mejor sitio para pasar un día en París que el Louvre, estaremos allí toda la tarde. Pero por la mañana daremos un paseo por las calles-cambia al francés con naturalidad-. _La Tour Eiffel, les Camps de Mars, le Jardin des Tuileries et la Seine,_ _bien sûr._ Después nos meteremos en el Louvre y terminaremos en mi lugar favorito de todo París.

-¿No vamos a Notre Dame?

-Quizás a la próxima. Notre Dame merece un día para ella sola.

-Y conociendo a nuestro experto en arte os daría una clase de arquitectura gótica. Es experto en el tema.

-Pero hoy no os libraréis de pintura y escultura.

-Dobe, ve a traerme un café. Ahora.

-¿No te has tomado ya uno, teme?

-No preguntes y ve a por otro. Un mocca latte con doble de azúcar moreno.

Naruto suspira.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Sale por una amplia puerta.

-Voy con él, puede perderse.

-Shao, ve con Allen. Los dos podrían perderse.

El resto de mís tíos ríen. **(Es divertido ver que llevan bien.)**

Papá nos lleva al exterior. Estamos en un edificio en los alrededores del Campo de Marte. Cruzamos la avenida y observamos impresionados la torre Eiffel a lo lejos. Naruto, Allen y Shaoran se reunen con nosotros unos minutos después, con un café para Sasuke.

-Gracias, cariño.

-Los recién casados son tan adorables.

-Menos mal que mi hermano aun no se ha enterado. ¿Vamos?

-Es una caminata larga, ¿podrás con esos tacones?

Miro los tacones de aguja negros con la base roja de nueve centímetros. **(No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.)**

-Me enfrenté a una hidra con estos tacones, podré resistir un paseo.

-Si tú lo dices...

Iniciamos el camino hacia la torre Eiffel. Harry me coge de la mano y me sonríe.

-¿Recuerdas algo de París?

-Muy poco, sobre todo la parte mágica. Creo que nunca estuvimos en la parte _muggle_.

-Entonces no conoces Montmartre.

-¿Montmartre?

-La zona alta de París. En el siglo XIX era el barrio bohemio por excelencia. Allí está el famoso Moulin Rouge y la Basílica del Sacré Coeur. Hay un restaurante al que quiero llevarte. Se ve todo París.

-Me encantará, estoy seguro.

-Nunca te llevaría a un sitio que supiera que no te gustaría.

Río ligeramente.

-¿Cómo hemos pasado de odiarnos a amarnos en tan poco tiempo?

-Era nuestro destino. El odio es amor sin los conocimientos necesarios. Yo empecé a amarte en sexto curso, cuando te perseguía intentando descubrir lo que hacías.

-¿Sexto? Te gano. Yo empecé a amarte en cuarto.

-¿En serio?

Asiento.

-Cuando te ví enfrentarte al colacuerno sentí miedo por no volver a verte. Luego, en el lago, temí que no volvieras a la superficie. Y cuando saliste del laberinto lo único que quería era correr y abrazarte, pero con la vuelta de Voldemort...

Me abraza por la cintura y me besa en la sien.

-Siento haber tardado tanto en matarlo. Debí haberlo hecho antes.

-Lo hiciste, eso es lo importante.

 **(** **Eso siempre será lo más importante.** **)** Seguimos caminando tranquilamente por el Campo de Marte. La torre Eiffel está cada vez más cerca. La multitud es también mayor. Nos detenemos alrededor de papá para escuchar su explicación.

-De acuerdo, chicos, un poco de cultura artística. La Torre Eiffel se construyó para la Exposición Universal de 1889. Se construyó con piezas prefabricadas que se fueron montando como un puzle. Tiene trescientos metros de altura sin contar con la antena que se instaló en la Primera Guerra Mundial para las transmisiones radiofónicas. En principio iba a desmontarse tras la Exposición, pero se había convertido en el símbolo de todo París.

»Desde los inicios de su construcción fue rechazada por artistas, políticos y prácticamente todos. En una carta de 1887 ahora conocida como "Protesta de los artistas contra la torre del Sr. Eiffel" muchos artistas denunciaron el horrible monstruo que se estaba construyendo en el centro de París. Entre ellos destacan Alexandre Dumas hijo, escritor de _La dama de las Camelias_ ; Paul Verlaine, poeta simbolista francés; o Guy de Maupassant, escritor de _Boule de Suif_. Mi crítica favorita es la de este último: "esta pirámide alta y flaca de escalas de hierro, esqueleto gigante falto de gracia, cuya base parece hecha para llevar un monumento formidable de Cíclopes, aborto de un ridículo y delgado perfil de chimenea de fábrica".

»Actualmente ha aparecido en infinidad de películas, libros o pinturas y ha inspirado a muchos cantantes a interpretar bajo ella.

-¿Eso lo aprendió en la carrera, profesor Miles?

-Esto lo aprendí cuando vivía en París, hace muchos años. No puedes ser parisino sin saber sobre la torre Eiffel. ¿Seguimos?

Una mujer se acerca a preguntarle algo.

- _Excuse moi, monsieur. Pouvez-vous me dire comment aller à l'Hôpital des Invalides?_

- _Bien sûr, madame. Suivez le bord de la Seine et quand vous atteindrez une grande esplanade vers la droite, vous serez arrivéz. L'Hôpital est en arrière-plan._

- _Merci, monsieur._

La mujer vuelve con su grupo.

-Le ha preguntado por el Hospital de los Inválidos.

-Es genial que sepas idiomas. ¿Me enseñarás algo?

-Depende de lo bien que te portes.

Su susurro en mi oído me hace reír. Papá nos lanza una mirada desde el inicio del grupo. **(Definitivamente Harry tendrá problemas. Eso me hace reír más.)**

Caminamos junto al Sena y cruzamos un puente hacia el otro lado. Volvemos a detenernos en _l'Avenue des Champs Élysées_. Papá señala hacia _l'Arc de Triomphe_.

-Esta parte de París se diseñó para que todas las avenidas principales se concentraran en ese punto. Ese Arco fue ordenado construir por Napoleón Bonaparte a semejanza de los antiguos arcos romanos para conmemorar su victoria en la batalla de Austerlitz contra las tropas del zar ruso Alejandro I y las del emperador austríaco Francisco I.

»El Arco tiene cincuenta metros de alto, cuarenta y cinco de ancho y veintidos de profundidad. Como en los arcos romanos tiene altorelieves con representaciones de escenas de la batalla. También tiene alegorías de _Le Triomphe_ , _La Paix_ , _La Résistance_ o _La Marseillaise_.

Mira hacia allá. **(Tiene una expresión ausente...)**

-Él estuvo en esa batalla.

-¿Mi padre?

-Recuerda que él está vivo desde hace mucho.

-¿Por cuánto habrá pasado?

-Por demasiado.

Nos dirigimos al _Jardin des Tulleries_. Allí papá nos dice que podemos dar un paseo solos y que en media hora nos reuniéramos al otro lado, frente al Louvre.

Enseguida arrastro a Harry para hacernos una foto frente a la fuente. **(Todos mis tíos han desaparecido en direcciones diferentes. Mis padres se dirigen al Louvre.)**

Paseamos por los jardines. De vez en cuando pillo a Harry haciéndome alguna foto. A cambio le robo besos.

A la hora acordada nos encontramos con mis padres y mis tíos frente al Louvre. Papá se ha cambiado de ropa **(antes llevaba vaqueros y sudadera y ahora lleva pantalones de vestir, una camisa azul claro y una chaqueta de tweed. También tiene unas gafas de montura metálica.)**

-Bien, chicos, vamos a dividirnos en siete grupos. Dentro ya he hablado con algunos guías y os acompañarán cada uno de los profesores. Yo mismo seré el guía de un grupo. Nos repartiremos por suertes-saca una bolsa-. Aquí dentro hay bolitas de colores. Por ahora tendréis quee saber que cada uno de nosotros tiene un color favorito, así que la bola que saquéis indica el grupo. Pero haremos el sorteo mientras almorzamos, se acerca la hora. He reservado un salón en el Café Richelieu. Es el mejor sitio del Louvre. Vamos.

Nos dirigimos hacia la pirámide de cristal. Bajamos emocionados. Harry va hablando con papá en un rápido francés. Entramos en un restaurante y enseguida nos llevan a unas mesas reservadas para nosotros.

Comemos rápido para poder entrar en el museo. La bolsa va pasando de uno en uno. **(Me toca con mi padre y a Harry también. Con nosotros están Parvati, Neville, Theo y Susan.)**

Nuestro grupo espera un rato a que todos se hayan ido con sus guías y mis tíos.

-Entremos, tenemos mucho que ver-le seguimos hacia el interior mientras le escuchamos-. Tendremos que ir rápido porque son muchas cosas, así que pararemos solo en las piezas más icónicas. Por suerte para vosotros soy el conservador principal y conozco todas y cada una de las obras expuestas en cada sala. Aquí abajo empezaremos en orden histórico: periodo clásico, islám en los siglos VII a XIX, Italia en los siglos XI a XV, el norte de Europa en los siglos XII a XVI y España del XI al XV.

-¿Por qué España está separada?

Mis padres se miran. **(** **Entre un experto en arte y un experto en historia va a ser una visita muy entretenida.** **)**

-En esos siglos España sufría un proceso llamado Reconquista por el que los reinos cristianos del norte avanzaban desde el centro de la península hacia el sur, conquistado por los musulmanes muchos siglos antes.

-El arte en ese periodo histórico es una extraña combinación que solo se da en la Península Hispánica, una mezcla de arte cristiano y arte islámico. Para poneros unos ejemplos simples, en el sur de España, en Córdoba, se puede encontrar una catedral gótica en mitad de una mezquita musulmana o en Sevilla hay un alcázar puramente cristiano construido a semejanza de la Alhambra islámica. Pero fuera de la arquitectura, la pintura también es muy interesante. Es el proceso de transición entre arte románico y arte gótico.

-Por supuesto eso solo fue capaz gracias al largo periodo de Reconquista que abarcó toda la Edad Media.

-Si lo piensas con perspectiva es divertido comparar los tres años que tardaron los musulmanes en conquistar toda la península y los casi diez siglos que tardaron los cristianos en recuperarla.

-No compares, Desmond. En el siglo V los cristianos no estaban preparados para una conquista tan repentina mientras que a partir del VI los musulmanes fortificaron sus ciudades para defenderlas un largo periodo.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Shaun. Fue gracias a los avances en la tecnología militar que los musulmanes tenían. Avances que la Iglesia había impedido en su propio favor.

-No mezcles la religión en esto, no tiene nada que ver.

-La religión ha sido causa y consecuencia de muchas guerras, reconócelo.

 **(** **Sonrío al ver el entusiasmo de mis dos padres.** **)** Siguen discutiendo toda la tarde, con pausas ocasionales para que papá pueda explicar cierta obra.

La tarde pasa volando entre comentarios sarcásticos, estatuas, cuadros, explicaciones, sonrisas y risas.

Cuando volvemos al exterior y nos reunimos con todos los demás está atardeciendo.

- _Alqarf_... espero que podamos llegar a tiempo. Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Empezamos a caminar.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Sainte Chapelle.

-¿Nos dejarán estar allí tan tarde y fuera de la hora de visita?

-Soy el conservador y uno de los mayores patrocinadores para su mantenimiento, he pedido este favor.

-¿Hay algún monumento más del que seas conservador y patrocines? Porque este viaje nos está enseñando muchas cosas que no sabíamos sobre ti.

-El Hospital de los Inválidos, las catacumbas, la basílica de Saint-Denis, la iglesia de la Madeline, la iglesia de Saint Suplice y el castillo de Vincennes.

 **(Si no he escuchado mal sus explicaciones esos son casi la mitad de los lugares emblemáticos de París. Es como si mi padre poseyera la mitad de la ciudad.)**

-Estás loco.

-Loco por el arte. Si yo no estuviera todos esos monumentos habrían caído en la desgracia.

-Bueno, ya sabemos cómo resulta la combinación de demasiado dinero y locura.

 **(No me hace falta ser adivino para ver que tío Percy va a acabar muy mal.)**

Admiro las torres de Notre Dame, pero entramos en la mas modesta Sainte Chapelle. Al instante me quedo enamorado de los juegos de luces que provocan las vidrieras que cubren cada parte de los muros.

Me siento en uno de los bancos junto a Harry, observando el ambiente mágico que crea la puesta de sol.

-Mira atrás, te gustará verlo.

Con el susurro de Harry me giro justo a tiempo para ver a Desmond darle una cajita de terciopelo azul a Shaun. **(Merlín, ¿se está proponiendo?)** Sonrío cuando papá le abraza con fuerza.

-¿Sabías esto?

-No hacía falta ser adivino. Tenía mucha prisa por llegar a tiempo para ver la puesta de sol desde aquí dentro.

-Es muy romántico.

Me recuesto en su hombro y sigo admirando las luces. **(Es realmente un momento mágico. Es como si estuviéramos los dos solos en el mundo. Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre.)**

Por desgracia el tiempo no se detiene. Salimos para que un sacerdote que nos había acompañado cierre las puertas. Intercambia unas palabras con mi padre en francés antes de volver al interior.

Yo los abrazo a los dos.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Os he visto.

-¿De verdad? Tengo que hablar seriamente con tu novio...

 **(Hablando de mi novio... ¿Dónde está?)** Le encuentro cerca de la acera mirando su móvil impaciente. Camina hacia nosotros.

-Malik estará a punto de llegar.

-¿Malik?

-Le he pedido que me traiga _Electricity_ desde Ilsit. Draco y yo nos vamos a una cita.

 **(Por un momento creo que papá dirá algo en contra.)**

-Espero que tengáis un traslador...

-No me hace falta, puedo aparecernos a Hogwarts.

-Entonces no lleguéis tarde. Divertíos.

-Lo mismo digo, tendréis que celebrar vuestro compromiso.

Mi padre y Harry intercambian una sonrisa maliciosa. **(Así que pueden llevarse bien... Es bueno saberlo.)**

Escuchamos el ronroneo de un motor. Un coche negro mate con rayos plateados en los laterales aparca en la acera. Harry se acerca a saludar al hombre. **(Malik, le recuerdo de Ilsit.)** Le entrega unas llaves.

-Siento el retraso, no había tenido en cuenta el tráfico de París.

-No hay problema. ¿Todo bien en Ilsit?

-Sam ya nos ha informado que somos tu nuevo equipo.

-Intentaré ir mañana a organizar el laboratorio y los trabajos de cada uno.

-Diviértete con _Electricity_.

-Eso haremos. Hasta mañana.

-Nos vemos.

Malik desaparece cuando gira una pieza en su medallón. Harry gira las llaves entre los dedos mientras se acerca.

-Señor, su coche le espera.

-¿Eso es un Lamborghini?

-Un Huracán Spider, sí.

-¿Y es de Samael?

-Técnicamente ahora es mío.

-Espero que sepas conducirlo antes de meter a mi hijo ahí dentro.

-Sé conducirlo tanto como tú. Sé que ganaste una carrera con un Maserati.

Papá empieza a sonrojarse.

-Anda, largáos ya antes de que cambie de idea. Os quiero de regreso antes del amanecer.

Le abrazo con fuerza.

-Te digo lo mismo, papá.

Salto fuera de su alzance con una risa y entro en el coche. **(Harry me ha abierto la puerta como el perfecto caballero en el que se está convirtiendo.)**

El interior es tan impresionante como el exterior. Los asientos son de cuero blanco en contraste con el negro de las consolas frente a mí. Hay infinidad de botones que no sé para que sirven y el techo se puede plegar.

Harry entra en el lado del conductor y coloca la llave en un lugar especial antes de pulsar un botón. El motor cobra vida con un ronroneo. **(Noto muchas miradas en el coche.)**

-Primero daremos una vuelta por las calles. Quiero acostumbrarme a esta pequeña.

Entra en la circulación con un suave movimiento del volante.

-¿Los coches son chicas?

-Solo los mejores.

-No sé si empezar a sentirme celoso de _Electricity_.

-Tú nunca tendrás motivos, dragón. Siempre serás lo más importante.

Se lleva mi mano a los labios en un beso suave.

-No te he preguntado, ¿cómo fue la fiesta?

-Entretenida. Me presentaron como el hermano pequeño de Samael.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno, ya sabes que nos parecemos mucho, así que fue fácil. Dijimos que había estado estudiando idiomas y física en un internado de alemania. Incluso imité el acento alemán. Fue divertido.

-Puedo imaginármelo.

-Varias mujeres quisieron cazarme.

-¡¿Qué?!-se ríe-. No me hace ninguna gracia, Potter.

-Estaba pensando en las reacciones de todas ellas cuando mencioné a mi querido novio.

-Espero que se apartaran.

-Sin excepción. Te dije que no tendrías motivos para sentirte celoso. Tú siempre serás lo primero para mí, sin importar el momento. Es una promesa.

Coloca las dos manos en el volante y se centra en la carretera. **(Su perfil es casi perfecto.)**

Entra en un parking subterráneo y aparca. Bajamos del coche.

-¿Estará bien aquí?

-Ahí hay una cámara de seguridad y _Electricity_ tiene un sistema antirrobo mágico. Cualquiera que intente tocarlo con malas intenciones recibirá una descarga eléctrica.

-Ahora entiendo el nombre.

-Todo tiene un significado.

Nos cogemos de las manos y subimos al nivel de la calle. Me lleva a un mirador. **(París de noche es preciosa.)** Damos un agradable paseo hacia el restaurante. Habla con el maître en un francés perfecto y él nos lleva a nuestra mesa en la terraza exterior. Nos entrega las cartas y toma nota de nuestras bebidas. Luego desaparece.

-¿Cómo encontraste este sitio?

-Investigué. Se puede encontrar de todo con internet.

-Tienes que ayudarme a ponerme al día con toda la tecnología _muggle_.

-Cuando quieras.

-¿Por qué no ahora?

Nos sonreímos. El camarero llega con nuestras bebidas y le decimos nuestra cena.

– O –

Después paseamos por las calles de Montmartre disfrutando de la vida nocturna de París.

-¿Me dejas conducir?

-Aun no sabes, Draco.

-Entonces enséñame.

-Quizás otro día...

-Harry...

Empieza a reirse.

-De verdad, otro día. _Electricity_ es demasiado potente para aprender a conducir. Le pediré el Audi donde aprendí yo, lo prometo. ¿Hay algún sitio al que quieras ir?

-Ya sabes que no conozco París.

-Me refiero al mundo-sus ojos brillan con diversión-. Ser tan poderoso tiene sus ventajas.

-Entonces... me gustaría volver a ver el anochecer, esta vez en la playa.

-Vamos.

Regresamos al coche y arrancamos. **(Otra vez las miradas se concentran en nosotros.)** en las afueras de París Harry pulsa un botón y noto algunas chispas recorrer el coche. Frente a nosotros se abre un portal. Cierro los ojos asustado, pero solo hay una ligera sacudida cuando lo cruzamos.

El coche se detiene. Abro los ojos de nuevo. Frente a mí está el océano, iluminado por el naranja del atardecer. El sol se está poniendo tras unas montañas a la derecha.

-¿Cómo...?

-Se llama magia, amor. Ven, querías ver el atardecer en el océano.

Él sale primero. Yo me quedo un momento más, asimilando lo que ha pasado. **(Si es posible mezclar tecnología y magia... ¿por qué no nos lo enseñan en la escuela? ¿Por qué lo mantienen en secreto? ¿Lo saben siquiera?)**

Harry y yo nos sentamos en el capó del coche. Él se inclina sobre mí.

El cielo se va haciendo cada vez más oscuro a medida que el sol se oculta.

-Desearía quedarme aquí por siempre.

Cierro los ojos.

-Yo también. Los dos solos... sin familia ni responsabilidades.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. Hasta que un ruido tras unos arbustos nos sobresaltan. Harry se levanta rápidamente y se coloca frente a mí. Yo saco mi varita para defenderme. **(No estoy completamente indefenso aunque lo parezca.)**

Los arbustos vuelven a moverse. Unos ojos brillantes resaltan en la oscuridad. Un cachorro aparece tropezando con sus propios patas. Tiene el pelo sucio y enredado. Parece asustado, pero se acerca unos pasos.

Aparto a Harry para arrodillarme.

-Ven pequeño, no te haremos daño.

Se encoge sobre sí mismo.

-Déjame probar-Harry se arrodilla a mi lado y empieza a hablar en un idioma melodioso. El cachorro se acerca sin vacilación, pero aun asustado. Deja que yo lo coja en brazos.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Lo mismo que tú solo que en Idioma Antiguo. Tiene la peculiaridad de que no puedes mentir.

Miro al cachorro en mis brazos.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?

-No podemos dejarlo aquí.

Harry le acaricia la oreja. El cachorro se relaja por fin. Nos mira con ojos inteligentes. Se gira para que sigamos rascándo su estómago.

-Es hembra...

-Tú le gustas más, ponle nombre y nos la llevamos. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado, no es un perro común, es un wargos.

Miro a Harry y luego al cachorro. **(Solo veo un cachorrito adorable.)**

-¿Un wargos?

-Son perros guardianes generalmente asociados a la mitología nórdica que pueden hacer magia propia, pero usualmente son utilizados como las varitas, como un conducto para la magia del mago o bruja. Pero solo se acercan a personas con un alto nivel mágico.

-Entonces se habrá acercado a ti, tienes más poder que yo.

-No, es a ti. Como mi pareja tienes un nivel mágico mayor a la media, pero sin toda la violencia asociada al primer poseedor del metal. Ella ha notado eso.

Vuelvo a mirar al cachorro. **(Así que te has acercado a mí, pequeña...)**

-¿Cómo se dice pacífico en escandinavo?

-Kaira.

-Entonces ese será su nombre, ya que según lo que pude sacar en la reunión de ayer yo soy el opuesto a War, es decir, Peace.

La wargos ladra alegremente. La recogo en mis brazos y me levanto.

-Es un buen nombre-Harry vuelve a acariciar su oreja-. _Tervetuloa, Kaira, pienelle perheellemme._

 **(Kaira parece entenderle, pero yo no.)**

-¿Qué era eso?

-Finlandés. Le he dado la bienvenida a la familia.

-¿Hay algún idioma que no sepas?

-Creo que no. Uno de nosotros ocho tenía que aprenderlos y el resto no parecía por la labor. ¿Hay algún otro sitio al que quieras ir?

-No, con estar contigo es suficiente. Volvamos a Hogwarts, esta señorita necesita un baño.

Me abre la puerta del pasajero y le beso antes de entrar. Mantengo las patas manchadas de Kaira lejos de cualquier sitio donde pueda dejar marca. Harry arranca y da marcha atrás para tener espacio suficiente para crear otro portal. Pasamos por Hogsmade **(de algún modo el motor ya no se escucha)** , cruzamos las verjas de Hogwarts y aparcamos junto a las puertas.

-¿Estará bien dejarlo aquí?

-Por supuesto. Sam quería hablar con la directora para empezar a integrar la tecnología mágica en los estudios. _Electricity_ es un buen ejemplo. Y mañana quiero hacer una carrera con Naruto. A ver si su _Kaze_ es más rápido que mi pequeña...

Sonrío a la clara muestra de competividad. **(Son como niños con juguetes nuevos.)**

Subimos a la torre y me preparo para darle un baño a Kaira. Por suerte se porta bien y consigo quitarle toda la suciedad del pelaje. Salgo del cuarto de baño con ella en mis talones.

Me quedo paralizado en la puerta. **(Harry se ha quitado la camiseta y estoy seguro de que esos músculos no estaban ahí ayer.)**

-¿Qué has hecho para ganar esos músculos?

-Mientras estábamos en el museo también practicaba con Samael en mi mente. Como la mente trabaja más rápido que el cuerpo he avanzado el equivalente a un año de entrenamiento. Pero tiene la desventaja de que el crecimiento repentino del cuerpo pica como el infierno, ¿no lo has notado?

-He notado que te movías incómodo, pero nunca hubiera imaginado... esto.

Me lanza una sonrisa.

-Puedes acostarte, yo tengo que empezar con el régimen de entrenamiento nocturno. No tardaré mucho.

Hace un gesto con la mano y de su armario sale una corriente de metal que forma una barra sobre su cabeza. Él estira los brazos y el cuello antes de sujetarla y empezar a levantarse solo con la fuerza de sus brazos. Me siento en la cama para admirar las vistas. **(Nunca pensé que mi novio pudiera volverse más atractivo, pero el sudor brillando en sus músculos me ha hecho cambiar de idea. No es que sea muy superficial, pero un envoltorio bonito puede animar las cosas.)**

Kaira se tumba sobre mis pies, preparada ya para dormirse. Yo observo todo el proceso de Harry. Termina media hora después totalmente sudado y las mejillas rojas.

-¿Tienes que hacerlo todas las noches?

-Y por la mañana correré, así que tengo que levantarme temprano.

-Si el resultado va a ser tan bueno, no me quejo.

Sigo una gota de sudor que baja por su esternón hasta perderse en sus pantalones. Él sonríe y se acerca despacio. Coloca las manos a la espalda y se inclina hacia mí.

-¿Puede decirme los motivos de que no se queje, señor?

Recorro su clavícula con un dedo.

-Bueno, señor, mi novio no solo es inteligente y ha aprendido todos los idiomas del mndo en dos días, si no que también tiene un buen cuerpo. Nadie se quejaría.

Le miro a los ojos y me acerco para morder su labio inferior. Él lo permite por un momento.

-¿Hay algo más que te guste de mí, mi dragón?

-Tus besos. Son suaves y dulces como las plumas de azúcar. Creo que me he vuelto adicto.

Arquea una ceja.

-Comprobémoslo.

Tiro de él en un beso nada comparable a los anteriores. **(Este es puro fuego, seductor y ardiente. No reservamos nada. En comparación los otros son demasiado inocentes.)**

Me inclino hacia atrás y él sube a la cama, apoyando su peso en los codos. Él se separa de mis labios para dejar una línea de fuego en mi mandíbula y cuello. Mordisquea un poco y yo no puedo hacer nada más que derretirme bajo sus atenciones. Cierro los ojos e inclino la cabeza para darle más espacio donde trabajar.

A los pocos minutos quiero más que esto, así que nos giro y me siento sobre sus caderas. **(Sus ojos verdes son oscuros con lujuria.)** Sonrío.

-No te ofendas, pero empezaba a aburrirme de no hacer nada.

Me responde la sonrisa y se lame los labios.

-Adelante, no voy a quejarme.

Me recojo el pelo tras las orejas **(sus ojos se vuelven aun más oscuros)** y me inclino para robarle más de esos besos nada inocentes. **(De momento me conformo con esto, pero no durará mucho...)**

– O –

Papá se acerca a mí con la poción diaria. **(Hoy está especialmente feliz.)**

-¿Cómo fue la cita?

-Papá...

-Solo pregunto por mi hijo, ¿no puedo?

-Fue muy romántica. ¿Has conocido a mi nueva mascota?

-La he visto corriendo con Harry. No me sorprende que un wargos se haya acercado a ti.

-Ahora que lo pienso... ¿dónde está Honore? Hace mucho que no la veo.

-Percy la ha llevado a su campamento. Era más seguro para ella.

Asiento. Kaira entra en la Sala Común dando saltitos. Tras ella llega Hyperion. Kaira salta repentinamente a sus brazos.

-Parece que le caes bien.

-Es cosa de lobos. Nos entendemos sin importar nuestra especie.

-¿Has venido a por algo?

-No especialmente. Zinnia, papá y el abuelo se han ido de compras y Lynx y Eryx están trabajando. Solo estoy aburrido. ¿Está Harry por aquí?

-Se ha ido a Ilsit a comprobar su laboratorio.

-No me acordaba, el metal siempre está cerca de sus experimentos.

-Puedes venir a las clases si quieres. Hoy hay pociones, encantamientos, alquimia y cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Hyperion se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo que será divertido. Hace ya muchos años que no voy a clases.

 **(Será divertido tenerle con nosotros en clases.)** Kaira se acerca a mí y se sube a mi regazo. Yo le rasco tras las orejas distraido. **(¿Qué estará haciendo Harry?)**


	20. Quienes saben la verdad

Harry miró alrededor de su nuevo laboratorio. Junto a él estaban sus ayudantes: Malik, Leonardo, Izayoi, Mokona y Yukito.

-Es impresionante.

-Será divertido trabajar aquí.

Se giró hacia los cinco.

-Empecemos a familiarizarnos con el equipo. Tengo un par de experimentos en mente.

-A la orden, jefe.

Se separaron cada uno a un lugar definido. Harry caminó hacia un segundo par de puertas que solo se abrían con su magia, tras ellas estaba su laboratorio privado, donde tenía pensado crear los portales a otros universos en su dimensión.

Era una sola sala circular con varios espejos en las paredes. Decidió hacer algunas reformas así que cerró los ojos y se concentró. A su alrededor el metal empezó a cambiar hasta tomar la forma del interior del Panteón de Roma. En el óculo lanzó un hechizo para reflejar el cielo que había sobre el real. Bajo él creó un podio circular con columnas ofídicas en forma de dos serpientes que se retorcían entre ellas.

Caminó hasta el centro del podio. Cerró las puertas con un gesto de la mano. Respiró hondo. En todos los espejos aparecieron diferentes paisajes. Pero Harry buscaba uno en específico. Los paisajes fueron cambiando a una gran velocidad.

Perdió la concentración cuando las puertas se abrieron. Samael apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la daga que le lanzó.

-Eso podría haberme matado.

-Debería haberlo hecho. ¿Qué quieres?

-Asegurarme de que todo está a tu gusto-miró alrededor-. Veo que has cambiado el estilo. ¿No te gusta la arquitectura egipcia?

-No es que me desagrade, pero prefiero otro estilo. Ya sabes que Alemania me llama.

-Igual que Egipto me llamó-colocó una mano en su hombro-. Puede que haya cambiado tu futuro, pero somos iguales.

Los ojos de ambos cambiaron de verde esmeralda a verde ácido.

-Somos hermanos, Death, siempre lo seremos.

-Sabias palabras, War.

Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta. Ambos se giraron y sus ojos volvieron a su color habitual.

-¿Harry? Estamos preparados para el experimento.

-Voy enseguida, Izayoi.

-Te espero luego en la Catedral. Creo que es hora de darte el control total de esta Dimensión.

Harry solo le miró. Caminó hacia el laboratorio principal sin una palabra. Samael desapareció hacia su habitación en la mansión. En su cama había alguien dormido, su ángel, su mariposa. Se sentó a su lado y acarició suavemente su pelo plateado. Onis abrió los ojos.

-¿Sam?

-Es casi la hora del desayuno, mi ángel.

Se removió en la cama.

-No quiero.

Samael sonrió.

-Te traeré algo después, puedes quedarte un rato más.

Se inclinó para besarle ligeramente y salió de la habitación. En el pasillo le esperaba Dreymond. Sus ojos azul hielo le atravesaron.

-No voy a decirte todo lo que sufrió mi hijo porque veo que tú pasaste por el infierno, Hermano.

Samael miró hacia la puerta y le indicó el pasillo.

-Vamos a dejarle dormir un poco más, acompáñame.

Caminaron por los pasillos hacia la cocina.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí?

-Cinco milenios. Te he superado.

Dreymond decidió no dignificar eso con una respuesta.

-Te hemos echado de menos, Sam. Los laboratorios estuvieron muy vacíos sin ti. Por suerte Zinnia salió a ti y se apoderó de ellos junto a Shirotani.

-¿Cómo está Shiro?

-Sigue igual, ya sabes que los inmortales no solemos cambiar. Tú no eres la excepción.

Llegaron a la cocina y Samael se preparó para hacer el desayuno mientras Dreymond se sentaba en un taburete.

-¿Y cómo llevas el nuevo embarazo?

-Estoy aquí, ¿cómo crees?

Samael sonrió.

-Igual que el de Charlotte. Según recuerdo te pasaste los tres primeros meses en Dinamarca.

-Y además fue en pleno invierno. Acabé de nieve hasta las narices.

El pelirrojo le puso una taza de café delante junto a una botella de ron.

-Te hará falta.

-Gracias.

Se apoyó en el otro lado del mostrador.

-¿Estás emocionado por tu próxima hija?

Dreymond echó una buena cantidad de ron en el café.

-Solo espero que no salga como Charlotte. Con ella tengo más que de sobra para doce vidas. También tuviste suerte con Zinnia, se parece mucho más a ti que Charlotte a mí.

-Por estadística uno de los cuatro tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo les vas a revelar que eres tú?

-Son inteligentes, en algún momento unirán los puntos. Solo espero que sea pronto y que tú estés de regreso en casa. Me gusta mi cuerpo tal y como está.

Dreymond le miró sobre la taza. Solo le había amenazado en ese estilo en dos ocasiones y a la tercera no había tenido oportunidad. Arqueó una ceja.

-Supongo que las felicitaciones están en orden.

-Aun no-con un gesto de la mano las tostadas se giraron y del horno salieron los bollos de canela favoritos de Onis-. ¿No vas a castrarme?

-¿Y enfrentarme a Death? No gracias. Aprecio mi vida.

Hubo una explosión que resonó en toda Ilsit. Los dos miraron hacia la puerta. Dreymond miró a Samael.

Él se había dirigido al congelador.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?

-Ya estoy cogiendo hielo para todos.

-Me refería a algo más.

-Drey, los errores son parte de cada experimento. Yo exploté mi laboratorio más de mil veces antes de empezar a tener éxito.

En la cocina entraron Mokona, Izayoi y Yukito. Tras ellos iban Malik y Leonardo apoyando a Harry. Samael tiró una bolsa de hielo que cogió Yukito. Sentaron a Harry en una silla y le pusieron el hielo en la nuca.

-¿Qué falló?

-No te centres ahora en eso. Cuando recuperes un poco de perspectiva será más fácil ver los errores.

Una taza de chocolate apareció frente a él. Para el resto Samael sirvió más café. Poco a poco la cocina fue llenándose. Saphira, Thorn y Firnen desayunaron y se fueron al laboratorio. Severus se marchó hacia Hogwarts para estar con Zinnia. Todos los sujetos se fueron a entrenar. Al menos una hora después llegó Onis, bostezando y con el collar acolchado en el cuello.

-Buenos días, papá.

Se sentó junto a él y le dedicó una sonrisa a Samael cuando le puso delante un té rojo y unos bollos de canela. Como en la cocina solo quedaban ellos dos, Dreymond y Harry también se inclinó para besarle.

-Preferiría no ver eso.

-Dije lo mismo cuando os pillé a papá y a ti en el despacho. Y estábais haciendo más que un beso.

Dreymond se sonrojó. Harry consiguió aguantar la risa. Samael no se resistió al comentario.

-¿La famosa página setenta y dos? ¿Con la que concebísteis a Charlotte?

-La misma. ¿Por qué todo gira en torno a ese número?

-Pregúntale a Harry, tiene que saberse todo el significado de los números.

-Paso. Me voy a dedicar por completo a la genética.

-En la genética también entra el significado de los números.

-Para mí no.

Dreymond sonrió ligeramente.

-Definitivamente sois iguales.

Harry le miró.

-Ya que estamos en el tema... ¿vas a ir a hablar con Desmond?

-Ni idea. No quiero cambiar su futuro más de lo que ya ha cambiado.

Lanzó una mirada ácida hacia el pelirrojo. Samael se encogió de hombros.

-El menor de dos males.

-¿Y si su yo pasado no se enamora de Shaun?

-Lo hará, está escrito en su destino. Y si no, Harry tiene un plan.

-¿Por qué yo?

Onis miró a Harry.

-Acéptalo, ahora eres el Ancla y cada persona en tu Dimensión es tu responsabilidad.

Harry refunfuñó.

-Me vuelvo al laboratorio, quiero empezar la base de datos antes de distraerme en las formas de matar a alguien.

Se levantó y salió rápidamente, murmurando para sí fórmulas matemáticas. Onis notó la locura propia de los poseedores del metal. Miró a su marido con una ligera sonrisa.

-Se parece a ti más de lo que crees.

Samael resopló.

-Más nos vale, somos el metal.

Los ojos verdes relampaguearon con diversión. Dreymond rió.

– O –

Severus observó de lejos a su pareja hablando con sus hermanos. En realidad pensaba en su mejor amigo. Desde el principio sabía que le ocultaba cosas, pero no esa magnitud. Que él fuera de otra dimensión y el padre de su compañera...

-¿Sev?

Parpadeó. Zinnia le observaba preocupada. Sus ojos verdes eran demasiado parecidos a los de Samael.

-Estoy bien, solo pensaba. ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

-Bien. Anoche los tres estuvieron entretenidos. Scorp ha empezado su propia manada y planea luchar por el territorio de Hogwarts. También le gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Yo?

-De hombre lobo al rey de los vampiros supremos. Ya es hora de que superéis las diferencias entre vuestras razas.

Miró hacia el hombre lobo de pelo rubio. Estaba riendo de algo que había dicho Eryx mientras Lynx se apoyaba en su hombro.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré por ti. Pero me debes una.

-Y planeo saldar mi deuda con otra noche de insomnio. ¿Vienes?

Os dos se acercaron a los hermanos mayores. Hyperion y Severus se miraron repentinamente serios.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero necesito tu ayuda. La manada de Hogwarts es demasiado fuerte incluso con una guerra interna. Si quiero adueñarme de este territorio antes incluso de reclutar al resto de mi manada necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

-Es un plan arriesgado... ¿Qué ganaría yo?

-Una alianza a largo plazo con los hombres lobo. Y que mi hermana no te torture toda una noche.

Severus se estremeció al imaginarlo.

-Lo pensaré. Tendrás tu respuesta lo antes posible.

-Es suficiente. Gracias.

– O –

Draymond se cruzó de brazos mientras se recostaba en la base que alzaba los _Esclavos_ de Miguel Ángel del Louvre. En el altar estaban Samael y Harry dentro de un círculo de piedras preciosas. Diamantes, topacios, zafiros, rubias, andesitas, aguamarinas, ámbares y esmeraldas estaban colocados de forma que cada tipo formaba una runa del Idioma Antiguo, las mismas que estaban en las vidrieras del ábside.

Samael vestía con una falda egipcia blanca plisada con un cinturón de oro y turquesas y un collar ancho también de oro con los jeroglíficos de todos los dioses egipcios grabados. En sus manos sujetaba una copa de plata llena de algún líquido rojo metalizado, casi negro.

Harry llevaba únicamente unos pantalones verde esmeralda con una capa de piel en un tono más oscuro. Sobre su frente descansaba una moldavita tallada con mil facetas que brillaban con las últimas luces del día, sujeta por un aro de oro simple.

El más joven se arrodilló y empezó el ritual. Dreymond no conocía el idioma en el que hablaban, así que desconectó y se quedó admirando las estatuas que ocupaban el espacio. Mucho, muchísimo tiempo atrás se habría molestado, pero las circunstancias lo impedían.

Un destello cubrió el espacio. Se protegió los ojos. Cuando desapareció tuvo que arrodillarse frente al nuevo Ancla de Dimensión. Samael no lo hizo, él mismo era el Ancla de su propio universo.

Harry le miró. Sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto más profundos y en el fondo rugía una llama eterna.

-Levántate, Dreymond. No necesitas esas formalidades conmigo.

Avanzó despacio hasta el exterior del círculo. El interior solo podía ser pisado por Anclas.

-¿Qué sientes?

-El mundo. Veo cada lugar en el que se puede abrir un portal a otro universo y siento esos universos. Todo está conectado de una forma increiblemente perfecta.

Samael sonrió.

-El ritual ha sido todo un éxito. Ahora solo tienes que ocultarlo hasta que sea necesario.

-Créeme, no iba a hacer otra cosa. Pero tendré que explicar de algún mi aumento repentino de magia y fuerza.

-Sigue fingiendo que el entrenamiento mental es más rápido. Ese giratiempo debe permanecer en secreto-Harry asintió-. Tengo algo para ti, para celebrar tu graduación.

Samael hizo aparecer una llave de plata.

-¿Eso es...?

-La llave de toda Ilsit. Ahora este es tu universo. La Catedral también es tuya, puedes remodelarla a tu gusto. Yo me dedicaré a lo que llevo siglos posponiendo.

-¿Jardinería?

-Y repostería.

-Se nota que te has vuelto viejo, Sam.

-¿No volverás a casa?

El pelirrojo miró a Dreymond.

-Aun no. Harry todavía es inexperto, le guiaré hasta que yo ya no sea necesario aquí. Mis hijos necesitan aprender a ver delante de sus propias narices...

Los tres rieron.

– O –

Harry, Samael y Dreymond llegaron cuando todos ya estaban alrededor de la gran hoguera. El pelinegro se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su novio. El pelirrojo se sentó cerca de él, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Y el de ojos azul hielo se quedó junto a su hijo y nietos.

-¿Cómo ha ido en Ilsit?

-Entretenido-Harry sonrió-. Ya he explotado mi laboratorio.

-¡Harry!

-¿Estás bien?

-Nada que mi magia no pudiera arreglar.

-¿Y Malik y Leo?

-Nunca he visto dos personas más adictas al trabajo. He tenido que recurrir a Altaïr y Ezio para que regresen al pueblo.

Desmond sonrió.

-Siempre fueron así.

Draco miró a Samael.

-Ahora la verdad. ¿Qué tan mala fue la exposión?

-Sentimos un pequeño terremoto.

-No exageres, Sam.

-Lo dice en serio.

-Tú no te metas, Drey.

-¿Cuándo os habéis vuelto tan cercanos vosotros dos?

Dreymond y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa secreta.

-Ni idea.

La conversación empezó a fluir por todos lados. Harry miró alrededor. Notó instintivamente la conexión con otros universos. Tendría que aprender a ignorarlos de momento, este mundo aun no estaba preparado para abrir un portal dentro de la misma dimensión.

A su lado, Draco le observaba. Notaba algo extraño en su novio, pero no podía adivinar el qué...


	21. Empiezan los problemas

Ya han pasado algunas semanas del curso. Estamos preparando la fiesta de Hallowen. A tío Allen se le ha ocurrido crear una fiesta temática y ya que estamos en un castillo, los de Octavo nos convertiríamos en la Corte de un rey o reina y el resto de alumnos en los invitados a la fiesta. **(Uno de nosotros será elegido como rey o reina por sorteo.)**

Pero antes de eso tía Arya nos ha invitado a una pequeña celebración en Ellesméra. Estoy deseando conocer el bosque de los elfos. Según nos ha contado tío Eragon, está completamente nevado y es el momento perfecto para visitarlo. Durante la semana nos han enseñado los rituales de saludo y las formas de dirigirnos a los elfos. También hemos descubierto que el apellido de Arya, Dröttning, significa reina. Y que aunque ella y tío Eragon no estén casados, él se considera el rey de Ellesméra.

El día de la fiesta nos despertamos temprano. Todos estamos muy emocionados por asistir. **(Ningún humano ha presenciado una fiesta de los elfos.)** Tío Eragon y tía Arya se han marchado antes para ayudar en la organización.

Yo miro nervioso mi móvil. Harry aparece todos los fines de semana y me llama cada noche. Pero ayer no lo hizo.

-Estará bien, hijo.

Miro a papá. **(Me enfrenté a un dilema a la hora de distinguirlos, pero Harry me dio la solución. Llamaría a Shaun papá y a Desmond 'ab, el equivalente en árabe.)**

-Sé que está bien, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-Estará demasiado cansado del entrenamiento. Por lo que nos contó está en una parte muy agotadora.

 **(Es cierto. Va a aumentar sus capacidades mágicas drenando todo su núcleo mágico. Intentó explicarme el proceso, pero reconozco que me perdí.)**

Tío Inu nos avisa de que el traslador está preparado. Todos cogemos la cinta y un instante después siento el tirón bajo el estómago.

En cuanto abro los ojos me quedo maravillado por mi entorno. En las ramas de los grandes árboles brillan linternas de papel y girnaldas de hielo. La nieve cubre todo el suelo hasta donde alcanza la vista.

Tío Eragon se adelanta. Lleva una túnica corta de color azul y unos pantalones blancos con un cinturón de oro puro, oro blanco y oro rojo trenzado. Enganchada al cinturón lleva una espada completamente azul con un extraño glifo grabado. En su frente destaca una única gema de zafiro con mil facetas en un soporte de hojas de acebo de oro. Sus ojos son rasgados y las orjas puntiagudas que suele transformar en unas redondeadas sobresalen entre el pelo.

-Bienvenidos a Ellesméra.

Automáticamente nos llevamos los dedos índice y corazón a los labios.

- _Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Könungr._

Él nos imita.

- _Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr._ Seguidme, os llevaré al claro.

Durante el camino vemos a un gran número de elfos, todos rubios o pelinegros, preparándose para la fiesta. Todos se inclinan ante su rey.

En el claro es donde hay más actividad. Los elfos saltan entre las raíces de un gigantesco árbol llevando bandejas con comida, jarras de madera o más guirnaldas. Tía Arya está allí, organizando a cada uno. Lleva un vestido **(nunca antes la habíamos visto con un vestido)** verde bosque con el pelo suelto. En su cadera hay una espada verde y en su frente un aro de oro entretejido con pequeñas esmeraldas. Se gira cuando llegamos y repetimos el saludo élfico.

-Es un placer para mí cogeros en este bosque. Hoy celebramos el nacimiento de la Primera Dragona tras la destrucción de los Jinetes, Madre de su Raza.

Justo en ese momento vemos en el cielo cuatro destellos de colores **(azul, rojo, verde y dorado.)** Cuatro dragones aterrizan junto al árbol y se acomodan entre las raíces. Son maravillosos. Sus escamas reflejan la luz en mil direcciones.

Tío Eragon se acerca a ellos y coloca una mano sobre el hocico del dragón azul. Una guirnalda de flores azules aparece entre los cuernos. Tía Arya sonríe y nos guía hacia una mesa preparada para nosotros. **(No hay nada de carne en los platos. Los elfos respetan la vida de los animales y solo se alimentan de los frutos de la tierra.)**

-¿Cuál es la primera impresión de Ellesméra de mi sobrino?

Me giro sorprendido. Es Murtagh, el hermano sanguíneo de tío Eragon. Él lleva una túnica corta roja y pantalones negros. En el cinturón de cuero hay una espada roja. Sus ojos brillan con diversión.

-No me asustes así, tío Murtagh.

-Sabes que me encanta asustarte, Draco.

Sonrío y miro alrededor.

-Ellesméra es preciosa. Nunca había imaginado que existiera un lugar como este.

-Fue Harry quien propuso que os invitaran a la fiesta para que pudieras venir.

-¿Harry?

-Estará por aquí. Lleva días estudiando la arquitectura élfica para remodelar Ilsit. Ya que no tiene magia está aprovechando para enfocarse en eso.

 **(¿Harry está aquí?)** Miro alrededor. Le veo hablando con un elfo de pelo plateado con una espada dorada. **(Él debe ser el Jinete del dragón dorado.)** Nuestros ojos se encuentran y me dedica una sonrisa. Termina la conversación con el elfo y se acerca.

Viste con una túnica negra y pantalones verdes. Se inclina para darme un ligero beso.

-Siento no haberte llamado ayer. Estoy sin magia y mi móvil se quedó sin batería.

-Al menos estás bien. ¿Cómo te ha ido la semana?

-Entretenida. He pasado el tiempo viajando por todo el mundo para conseguir inspiración para Ilsit. ¿Cuándo decidiría rehacer toda la isla?

Deja caer la cabeza en mi hombro con un gruñido. Le acaricio el pelo riendo.

-¿Y Samael?

-En la cárcel-me aparto y le miro. Él se encoge de hombros-. Hizo un trato con alguien que no debía y acabó en la cárcel de Panamá. Puedo sacarlo, pero es más divertido dejarle algún tiempo para que piense.

Vuelvo a reír. Me recuesto de nuevo en él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en Ilsit?

-Las mansiones eran demasiado anticuadas para mi estilo. Y ya que estaba cambiaré todo el pueblo y la Catedral. O todo o nada.

-Si eso fuera cierto, ya habríamos pasado la primera base.

Vuelve a colocar la cabeza en mi hombro y ríe.

-Lo siento, aun estoy un poco aterrorizado por tu padre.

-Creo que te dio el permiso el día que visitamos París.

Siento sus labios en mi cuello.

-No presiones. Ambos lo sabremos cuando sea el momento perfecto.

-Harry, las manos fuera de mi hijo.

Los dos miramos a 'ab. Tiene el ceño fruncido.

-Des, no me obligues a decirle exactamente lo que pasó en Suecia.

Para mi sorpresa, él empieza a sonrojarse. Coge una taza de madera **(todos los platos élficos son de madera)** y bebe un buen trago.

-Lo que pasó en Suecia, se queda allí.

Tío Percy pasa por detrás con su propia copa. **(La fiesta ha comenzado sin que nos demos cuenta.)**

-Me encanta tu estilo, Harry. Amenazar al suegro para salir impune siempre será un clásico.

-Ya lo he registrado como propio, no puedes utilizarlo.

-Como si fuera a enfrentarme a su madre, ya intentó matarme dos veces. Y las disputas familiares las dejo para estos seis-revuelve el pelo de 'ab. Él sacude la cabeza y aparta la mano de tío Percy.

-¿No tienes a otros que fastidiar?

-Shaun me ha pedido que no te deje emborracharte.

-Yo no puedo emborracharme.

-Con el licor élfico sí.

-Soy mayor como para hacer lo que quiera.

-No mayor que yo.

-Técnicamente, Desmond es mayor que Percy por unos años.

Los tres miramos a Harry. **(Él sigue abrazado a mí.)**

-¿Qué?

-Desmond nació en el 572 y Percy en el 560.

Los dos se miran.

-Bueno, misterio resuelto, ahora déjame beber.

-'Ab...

Él suspira.

-Bien, solo dos copas y luego me paso al zumo. Lo juro. Pero necesito alcohol para pasar esto... Las fiestas élficas son demasiado aburridas para mí.

-Tú prefieres las fiestas de _Le Perle_ , ¿no Des?

-¿Tú y Shaun en _Le Perle_?

-Percy, no mientas, Annabeth también te ha arrastrado allí.

-Cállate, Harry.

 **(No tengo ni idea de lo que es _Le Perle_ , pero ha hecho que 'ab y tío Percy se sonrojen.)**

-Bien, ya que he conseguido mi meta del día, me voy por ahí. Los dragones me han prometido que si gano en un juego de adivinanzas, me ayudarán a reconstruir Ilsit.

-Buena suerte, nosotros ya lo hemos intentado.

-Se os olvida que yo juego con ventaja, conozco las respuestas antes incluso de que hagan las preguntas.

Me da un ligero beso en la mejilla y se aleja. **(Muchos elfos con los que se cruza le saludan primero, lo que es un símbolo de respeto.)** Al final se sienta en una de las patas del dragón verde **(Firnen, el dragón de Arya, según recuerdo)** y todos los dragones le miran.

Decido alejarme de la mesa para hablar con algunos elfos. Todos ellos también me tratan con respeto, pero decidí ser yo quien iniciara el saludo. Eso me consigue puntos.

Es una charla bastante animada. Les pregunto por sus intereses. En el fondo escucho la voz melódica de una elfa acompañada por una flauta y una lira.

Cuando el sol está en lo más alto todos se mueven hacia las mesas. Harry se desliza a mi lado, todavía hablando con el elfo de la espada dorada en Idioma Antiguo. **(Un novio que conoce todos los idiomas posibles tendrá sus ventajas en algún moment** **o** **.)**

Arya se levantó y todas las conversaciones se apagaron.

-Hoy hace setecientos años que nació nuestra mayor esperanza en la guerra contra Galbatorix. Saphira Bjarskular fraguó para el Jinete Eragon Bromson. Ella no fue la última hembra de su raza, pero se ha convertido en la Madre de los Dragones. Sin ella seguiríamos bajo el control del Rey Negro. Larga vida a Saphira Bjarskular.

-¡Larga vida!

Las conversaciones vuelven a donde comenzaron.

-¿Tío Eragon tiene setecientos años?

-Tiene algunos más, pero como es Jinete no envejece. Saphira sí que tiene setecientos.

La dragona azul nos mira. Siento su mente contactando con la mía para poder hablar.

- _Si tuvieras tu magia te diría que te transformaras para_ _enseñarte una lección._

Harry rió divertido.

- _Odio esta fase, pero ahora me alegro de no poder usar mi forma animaga._ _Aun tengo las cicatrices que me dejaste hace dos semanas._

-¿Cuál es tu forma animaga?

-Un colacuerno húngaro _._

Miro a mi novio sin saber si es verdad.

-¿El dragón contra el que peleaste en cuarto?

-Técnicamente el dragón del que huí en cuarto. Y sí, es verdad. Soy el Octavo, mi forma animaga es una criatura mágica.

Miro a 'ab. **(¿Cuál será la suya?)**

Tras el almuerzo las mesas son retiradas y muchos elfos empiezan a bailar al ritmo de la música. Harry se queda a mi lado. El elfo de la espada dorada se acerca a nosotros.

-Draco, te presento a Oromis, el Jinete de Glaerd.

Me llevo los dedos a los labios.

- _Atra esterní ono thelduin,_ _Oromis-elda._

Él me osnríe ligeramente y me imita.

- _Mor'rar lífa unin hjarta onr,_ _Draco-finiarel._ He oído que Desmond te ha adoptado.

-Así es. También me cambié el apellido.

-Requiere mucho valor renunciar a la vida que habías conocido.

-'Ab fue de las primeras personas en darme una opción en mi vida. Siempre hubo alguien que me señalaba el camino. Cuando pude, me alejé de eso.

Oromis me sonríe.

-Y puedo ver que ahora tienes a muchas personas que se preocupan por ti, Harry el primero.

Aprieto la mano de mi novio. Me sonríe ligeramente. **(Realmente le adoro.)**

– O –

Me despierto con el canto de los pájaros. **(¿El canto de los pájaros?)** Abro los ojos y distingo el interior de una de las casas en los árboles de los elfos. **(Cierto, después de la fiesta nos ofrecieron varias de las casas en el suelo para visitar Ellesméra hoy. Yo me fui con Harry a su propio alojamiento en lo alto.)** Hablando de Harry...

-Buenos días.

Se sienta a mi lado y me besa en la sien. Sonrío, aun demasiado perezoso como para levantarme. Le observo. Lleva unos pantalones de deporte con unas dagas atadas en los muslos. Nada más.

-¿Vas a entrenar?

-Un elfo se burló de que yo era demasiado joven como para merecer el título de Octavo. Tengo ganas de demostrarle lo contrario.

Sonrío ligeramente.

-Casi me da pena por él.

-¿Quieres venir?

-Iría si no tuviera que bajar todas esas malditas escaleras.

 **(Ayer apenas pude llegar arriba.)**

-He instalado algo para que sea más divertido bajar.

Si conozco a mi novio **(y lo hago)** será más peligroso que divertido.

-Iré.

Me sonríe y se levanta para terminar de ponerse su equipo. **(Aunque antes me acerca una bandeja con el desayuno.)** Mientras muerdo una pera, observo a Harry. Sus movimientos son muy elegantes cuando comprueba el filo de una gran espada a dos manos. **(Según me ha dicho es una zweihänder alemana.)**

Se pone un cinturón cruzando el pecho y cuelga la espada a su espalda, con el mango sobre el homro derecho. Luego piensa un momento.

-Eso será suficiente si es lo que te estás preguntando. El efecto es aun más intimidante si no vas a ponerte una camiseta.

Me sonríe. **(Es cierto. Es increíble todos los músculos que ha desarrollado solo con entrenamiento mental.)**

Cuando termino de desayunar nos acercamos a una abertura que hay en un pequeño estudio **(que tiene lleno a reventar de libros, pergaminos y bocetos.)** Él abre una membrana y coge una cuerda. Luego me tiende la mano.

-Estás loco.

-Todos lo estamos.

No puedo evitar darle la razón cuando me acerco. Me abraza con fuerza. Cierro los ojos. Saltamos.

 **(Hay un glorioso momento en el que siento que estoy volando, luego la gravedad hace efecto.)**

La cuerda nos detiene a poco más de un metro del suelo. Confío en Harry para aterrizar a salvo.

-¿Todo bien?

-Creo que te entiendo cuando haces locuras.

Ríe.

-Ven, no quiero hacerle esperar más.

Empezamos a caminar. Muchos elfos **(y demasiadas elfas)** nos saludan cuando pasamos. Pronto estamos en el campo de entrenamiento. Muchos elfos están entrenando con todo tipo de armas. Veo a mi padre y mis tíos reunidos con mis compañeros de clases.

-Ah, Harry, ya era hora. Vanir lleva esperando casi quince minutos.

 **(Parece que a tío Murtagh no le cae muy bien Vanir.)**

Mi novio sonríe ligeramente.

-Entonces no le hagamos esperar más.

Se dirige hacia un elfo de pelo negro con una postura de impaciencia. Se saludan.

- _Atra esterní ono thelduin, Harry-elda._

 **(Bueno, al menos no ha olvidado sus modales.)**

- _Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Vanir-finiarel._ Lamento la espera. ¿Empezamos?

-¿Cuál de sus armas elegirá, elda?

-Como veo que llevas una espada, finiarel, usaré mi zweihänder.

Se quita los cuchillos de los muslos y los clava en el suelo con fuerza. Luego rueda los hombros. Respira hondo. **(Hay una especie de calma a su alrededor.)** Desenvaina en un gesto fluído.

Vanir se lanza hacia él sin esperar un segundo más. Harry esquiva con un ligero juego de pies y consigue hacer un ligero rasguño en el hombro del elfo. Eso solo consigue enfadarlo más.

Pasan varios minutos con Vanir atacando y Harry esquivando.

-¡¿Por qué no luchas?!

-¿Quieres que luche en serio? Bien.

Tras esas palabras, Harry se mueve a una velocidad impresionante. Cruza todas las defensas de Vanir, lanza su espada hacia el aire y le tira al suelo.

Le obliga a levantar la mirada colocando su zweihänder bajo su barbilla.

-La próxima vez que te escuche decir que soy demasiado joven e inexperto para ser el Octavo, no seré tan indulgente-se aleja un par de pasos, coloca la espada sobre su hombro y nos mira-. Allen, creo que tenemos asuntos pendientes.

-Viendo lo que acabas de hacer, estoy un poco aterrorizado de enfrentarme a ti solo. ¿Qué tal un cuatro contra cuatro? ¿Espadas contra otros? Los perdedores darán una vuelta corriendo a Ellesméra.

-Hecho.

Tío Eragon, tío Shaoran y tío Percy se ponen a la altura de Harry. 'Ab, tío Naruto, tío Inuyasha y tío Allen se adelantan un poco. **(Vanir se ha alejado** **prudentemente.** **)**

Noto una especie de cúpula a su alrededor. Miro a papá.

-Pueden descontrolarse durante la pelea y no queremos que Ellesméra quede destruída.

Asiento y vuelvo a mirar. Justo a tiempo, porque la batalla comienza.

Todo ocurre demasiado deprisa. En un momento están todos de pie en dos líneas paralelas y al siguiente tío Eragon está peleando contra tío Naru, tío Inu y tío Allen se han aliado contra tío Percy y tío Shaoran ya está "eliminado". Mi novio y 'ab se mueven a toda velocidad, intercambiando golpes y patadas. **(Sinceramente, no sé a quién apoyar en esto.)**

Tío Naru cae al suelo y tío Eragon se une a tío Percy.

Lo siguiente que sé es que solo quedan en pie mi padre y mi novio. Hacen una pausa, evaluando las fuerzas del otro.

-Te doy el crédito, no pensé que durarías tanto contra mí.

-Qué curioso, iba a decir exactamente eso.

Harry coge los cuchillos que había desechado antes. De unos protectores en los antebrazos de 'ab **(que no he notado hasta ahora)** salen unas hojas muy afiladas. Vuelven a lanzarse el uno contra el otro. Contengo la respiración cuando Harry hace un giro para esquivar las cuchillas de 'ab. Mueve sus propios cuchillos hacia delante y 'ab se arquea hacia atrás.

Vuelven a separarse. Ambos respiran hondo. Harry cambia la orientacion de sus cuchillos, ahora si extendiera los brazos hacia delante, las hojas apuntarían al suelo.

Cuando vuelven a juntarse, sus movimientos son tan rápidos que apenas puedo captarlos. **(Son realmente impresionantes.)**

En un parpadeo, la pelea termina. 'Ab parece sorprendido, con un cuchillo de Harry en su cuello. El propio Harry está fuera de su rango de ataque, a su espalda con el brazo sobre su hombro.

-Gano yo.

-¿Puedes contarme lo que ha pasado en el último minuto? ¿Qué era ese movimiento?

-Me dejé llevar por mi instinto. Estabas demasiado centrado en tu próximo movimiento. Para ganar hay que cambiar de estrategia en cada gesto.

-Vale, antes de que sigas, ¿puedes apartar el cuchillo de mi cuello? No es algo que me guste especialmente.

Harry se alejó y guardó de nuevo los cuchillos en las fundas de los muslos. Tío Percy le lanza la zweihänder.

-Debo decir que ha sido impresionante. Tienes que enseñarme eso.

-Anaklusmus es demasiado pesada para hacerlo. Es mejor con cuchillos o mi zweihänder.

-Tu espada es más grande que cualquiera de las nuestras. Es un arma a dos manos.

- _Skalen_ es más ligera que cualquier otra arma, por muy grande que parezca.

-¿ _Skalen_ , en serio?

-¿Qué? La forjé con algunas escamas de mi forma animaga.

Parpadeo. **(Eso sí que es nuevo.** **No sabía que Harry forjara armas. Eso explicaría algunas cosas.** **)**

La cúpula desaparece y se acercan a nosotros.

-Solo diré que me alegra no ser tu enemigo.

 **(Estoy de acuerdo con tío Sasuke.)** Harry solo se encoge de hombros.

-Llevo una semana sin magia, aparte de arquitectura necesito entretenerme con algo. Y hablando de arquitectura... sigo esperando vuestros proyectos.

-Es más difícil de lo que pensábamos. De todas formas no puedes hacer nada sin magia.

Un elfo se acerca a toda velocidad y se inclina hacia Arya.

- _Dröttning_...

Sige con una serie de palabras en Idioma Antiguo.

-¿Cómo que hay una barrera en todo Du Weldenvarden?

-No sabemos cómo ha podido ocurrir. Illiana y Jirel fueron a salir, pero solo pudo hacerlo Jirel. Iliana nos alertó de la barrera.

-¿Cómo funciona?

-Podemos entrar, pero no salir. Hemos intentado buscar el punto de anclaje.

-Llévame.

-¿Harry-ebrithil?

-Puedo no tener magia, pero no la necesito para reconocer barreras. Vamos.

Arya le detiene.

-Harry, no puedo dejar que te arriesgues por mí.

-Si mi intuición es correcta, que me dirérais protección es la causa de que estéis en peligro. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Se aleja con el elfo. **(Su expresión es preocupada y centrada al mismo tiempo.)**

-Supongo que estaremos aquí un poco más de lo previsto. Venid, os enseñaremos Ellesméra mientras esperamos.

– O –

Es de noche y la barrera aun no ha podido ser derribada. **(Los elfos están cada vez más nerviosos, puedo verlo.)** Harry está rodeado de libros, buscando una solución.

-¿Tienes algo?

-He encontrado dos soluciones. Voy a descartar una porque implicaría tomar la energía vital de los árboles a mi alrededor. La otra...-habla en Idioma Antiguo. Todos mis tíos y mis padres se tensan.

-No, eso sí que no. No voy a dejar que lo hagas. Encontraremos otro modo.

-Es el único modo. Mi magia aun no ha regresado, pero puedo utilizar la energía de la maldición para sustituirla por un periodo corto de tiempo. Será suficiente para derribar el punto de anclaje y liberar la barrera.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, tú estás dentro y la perla fuera.

-Confía un poco, ¿quieres Naru? Se suponía que debía asistir como mediador entre la manada de Hyperion y un grupo de vampiros. Severus estará preocupado y vendrá a ver si algo ha pasado. Los vampiros supremos pueden pasar cualquier barrera.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos mientras esperamos a que llegue? ¿Morirnos de aburrimiento?

-Que yo recuerde Naruto, Allen, Inuyasha y Desmond tienen que dar una vuelta a toda Ellesméra-los cuatro empiezan a protestar-. Ampliad el rango y buscad puntos débiles en la barrera. Vosotros tres podéis seguir buscando un contrahechizo a la maldición, no confío totalmente en mis capacidades.

-Jugar con la magia negra es peligroso, Harry.

Harry mira hacia arriba, directamente a Inuyasha.

-No soy el primero ni seré el último en utilizar la magia negra. Conozco los riesgos y estoy dispuesto a asumirlos.

-¿Por un bosque y una raza mágica?

-Por la vida. Si Du Weldenvarden desaparece tras una barrera dimensional, el mundo estará condenado. Ellos lo saben y prefieren destruirlo que perder ante nosotros. Es nuestro deber, como los Ocho Protectores, defender el mundo de aquellos que quieren acabar con él. Entregaré mi vida si es necesario.

 **(No...)**

-¡Harry!

Alza una mano.

-Arya Dröttning, conozco el futuro. No puedo cambiar lo que haga yo, pero sí lo que haréis vosotros. Reduciré el riesgo al mínimo.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-De momento vosotros cuatro podéis hacer el reconocimiento de la barrera. Vosotros tres entrad en la biblioteca y registrad todos los libros que podáis. Toda maldición tiene una contra maldición.

'Ab y sus Hermanos se alejan con asentimiento. **(Si Harry va a ponerse en peligro tengo que hacer algo.)**

-¿Y nosotros?

-Esperad un momento... ¿Dónde lo tengo...?-rebusca entre el montón de libros-. Odio no tener magia... Aquí-les entrega tres libros diferentes con plantas dibujadas-. Necesito la mayor cantidad de estas flores, sus propiedades mantendrán la maldición a raya durante más tiempo.

-Tendremos que buscar bastante. ¿Cuándo las necesitas?

-Al anochecer. La magia negra es más efectiva en ese momento.

-Nos marcharemos enseguida.

Ellos también se marchan. **(Este es el momento.)** Me acerco a él.

-Harry.

Me pide silencio. Se levanta y me lleva hacia el exterior de Ellesméra. Mira a todos lados para asegurarse de que estamos solos.

-En realidad eres el único que necesito para hacer esto.

-¿Y por qué les has enviado a todo eso?

-Para que estén ocupados y no piensen en esto. Solo necesito que estés conmigo y me hables. Si me concentro en tu voz estoy seguro de que superaré la maldición.

Trago saliva. **(Es mucha responsabilidad,** **pero lo haré. Harry haría lo mismo si estuviera en mi lugar.** **)** Asiento firmemente.

Al otro lado de la barrera aparece Severus.

-Así que es esto...

-Sev, necesito tu ayuda. Saca a Sam de la cárcel y tráele junto a la Perla de Cleopatra. Él ya sabrá lo que pasa. Y rápido, vamos contrareloj.

Severus asiente y desaparece en una nube negra. Harry simplemente me abraza con fuerza. No puedo hacer otra cosa que corresponder.

-¿Qué va a pasar?

-No quiero preocuparte.

-Me preocuparás más si no lo sé.

Suspira.

-Normalmente el proceso por el que estoy pasando duraría casi dos meses.

-Y tú llevas solo unos días.

-Por las circunstancias necesito recuperarla rápido. Con la maldición obligaré a mi magia a regresar por la fuerza como si hubiera pasado todo el proceso. Pero necesito estar calmado y no puedo pensar en nadie más perfecto para la tarea.

Le sonrío ligeramente.

-En ese caso ven.

Me siento junto al tronco de un árbol cercano. Él se acuesta y apoya la cabeza en mi regazo. Paso los dedos por su pelo.

-Eso se siente bien.

Tarareo de acuerdo. A nuestro alrededor hay varios pájaros cantando. Unas ardillas pasan por el suelo. La brisa es muy relajante. **(Podría vivir aquí toda mi vida.)**

Harry se queda adormilado por el masaje en la cabeza. **(Supongo que más relajado no puede estar.)**

Hay un estallido al otro lado de la barrera. Samael lleva un mono naranja y un poco de barba. Harry se levanta.

-¿Se lo has contado?

-Es tu secreto.

Me acerco indeciso. Ambos me miran.

-Draco, hay algo que debes saber. No te haré jurar que no lo contarás porque sé que no lo harás-cierra los ojos un momento-. Yo soy el marido de Onis.

 **(Samael es... el marido de Onis. Él es el Metal de la otra Dimensión. Todo encaja. Zinnia me ha explicado que esta dimensión necesita adelantarse temporalmente a las demás. Sam podría haber vivido aquí cinco mil años mientras que en su dimensión original solo habrían pasado quinientos. En ese tiempo podría haber establecido una vida falsa y hacerse pasar por el Metal anterior a esta generación para... ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué ocultarse?)**

-Dray, luego te explicaré sus motivos. Ahora tenemos que liberar esta barrera.

Miro a mi novio.

-Esto es lo que te contó la primera vez que fuimos a Ilsit. Por eso estabas tan pensativo.

Asiente.

-Aun tenía que asimilarlo todo. También tengo otras muchas cosas que contarte, pero más tarde. Tenemos prioridades.

Esta vez soy yo quien asiente. **(Cierto, prioridades.)** Harry y Sam se ponen frente a frente a ambos lados de la barrera.

-Vas a pasar por dos procesos de crecimiento a la vez. ¿Serás capaz?

-Mientras tenga a Draco junto a mí, soy capaz de todo.

Samael asiente y levanta una pequeña perla de color negro. Respira hondo y empieza a hablar en un idioma extraño y gutural. Una luz negra sale de la perla, atraviesa la barrera y rodea a Harry.

Consigo cogerle justo antes de que toque el suelo. Me apoyo en la barrera abrazándole. Sam se sienta al otro lado.

-Pareces muy tranquilo por toda la situación.

-Supongo que me lo imaginaba, todas las pistas estaban ahí. Cuando me lo dijo lo conecté todo.

-Te pareces a él, pero eres más amable. Cuando Onis y yo llevabámos el mismo tiempo que vosotros, ya me había amenazado cuatro veces.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis casados?

Le cuesta pensarlo un poco. **(Supongo que es normal después de haber vivido en** **dos dimensiones diferentes.** **)**

-Según su precepción temporal, cuatro mil novecientos años.

-Entonces tú tendrías... casi diez mil años.

-Diez mil trescientos ochenta y un años exactamente.

Le miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No es un poco difícil llevar la cuenta?

-Es algo personal entre Dreymond y yo.

-Es verdad, es tu suegro. ¿Cómo os lleváis?

-Bastante bien desde que creé su cuerpo.

-¿Su cuerpo?

-Durante la Noche Eterna, la Tierra, el Rayo y el Metal morirán. Yo lo supe del mismo modo que Harry lo sabe.

-¿Qué?

Me sonríe tranquilizador.

-Estoy aquí, ¿no? Harry ya está tomando las medidas necesarias. Se aprendió todos los procedimientos en menos de una semana y está creando nuevos cuerpos para ellos tres.

-Entonces tú creaste ese cuerpo.

-Este fue el primero que creé. Si cometía algún error no quería obligar a nadie más a cargar con ello. Con el tiempo hice algunas... modificaciones. Sangre de hombre lobo, colmillos de vampiro o garras de dragón son algunas de ellas.

-Has estado ocupado.

-Me he pasado casi la mitad de mi vida creyendo que había matado a mi marido y a nuestra hija por nacer. Maté a casi cien mil hombres cuando llegué a esta dimensión. Mi único motivo de existencia fue que no os pasara lo mismo que a nosotros.

-¿Y lo has conseguido?

-Hice todo lo que pude. El resto depende de Harry. Pero sé que el futuro está en buenas manos, sobre todo contigo a su lado.

Miro a Harry. **(Sam tiene razón.** **Nunca dejaré su lado voluntariamente.** **)**

Mi novio empieza a removerse inquieto. Le acaricio el pelo y se calma un poco.

-¿Qué querías decir por dos procesos de crecimiento?

-Harry tiene que volverse más fuerte para estar al nivel de sus Hermanos. Hoy tres procesos que debe pasar. El primero, el físico, ya lo ha completado. Después decidió pasar por el mágico, pero las circunstancias le obligan a acelerarlo y mezclarlo con el mental. Es... peligroso.

-¿Qué ocurre en el proceso mental?

-Se enfrenta a sus peores miedos.

 **(Sus peores miedos...)** Abrazo a Harry con más fuerza.

-¿Cuáles son?

-Solo sé que el peor de todos es perderte. El resto... están oscurecidos a mi visión.

-Draco...

Sin pensarlo, empiezo a susurrar en su oído. Él vuelve a tranquilizarse. Sam y yo no volvemos a hablar.

Pasa el tiempo. Harry se remueve intranquilo algunas veces, pero siempre consigo calmarle. Poco a poco se va despertando.

Sus ojos verdes me miran apacibles **(pero esconden un poder jamás visto.)**

-¿Eres real?

-Lo soy.

Se sienta y mira hacia Samael.

-Te odio.

-El sentimiento es mutuo. ¿Vas a romper la barrera para que pueda volver a casa? Necesito una ducha en condiciones.

 **(¿Qué era eso?)**

Harry se pone en pie y coloca ambas manos en la barrera. Con un destello, la pared semi transparente desaparece.

-Si me necesitas otra vez, estaré en París.

Samael desaparece. Harry me abraza con fuerza.

-Sé lo que has soñado.

-Nunca dejaré que te pase nada. Lo prometo.

Respiro hondo. Cierro los ojos y me recuesto en él. Los pájaros detienen su canto. Miro sobre su hombro para ver a 'ab apoyarse en las rodillas para tomar aire. **(Es verdad, estaban corriendo.)** Hace un gesto con la mano y su patronus **(un águila)** vuela entre los árboles.

-Harry...

-Estoy bien, Desmond. Solo he acelerado el proceso.

-Podrías habernoslo dicho.

-Me habríais presionado. Draco era la única persona que necesitaba.

'Ab se endereza y suspira.

-Me alegra verte entero. Volved a Hogwarts cuando estéis más tranquilos.

-Nos vemos luego, 'ab.

Él asiente y se marcha. **(Refunfuñando algo, creo que no le ha gustado que le enviaran a hacer algo inútil.)**

-¿De que ríes?

-De ti.

-¿Y qué he hecho para divertirte?

-Distraer a mi padre.

-Sí, veo lo divertido.

Le miro a los ojos, repentinamente serio.

-Tenías algo que contarme...

-Ven, es una historia larga.

Nos sentamos cómodamente junto al árbol de antes **(lanzando un hechizo almohada al suelo, por supuesto)** conmigo recostado contra él.

Con él siempre me siento muy a gusto, no importa el lugar.

-Todo empezó hace cinco mil años. Su Enemigo entró en su mente y le obligó a invocar el Fuego Maldito para matar a Onis. Justo en ese momento Onis le había dicho que estaban esperando a Zinnia. Su Enemigo le dejó consciente para verlo-aprieta su agarre a mi alrededor-. El impacto fue demasiado para él, por lo que abrió un portal inconscientemente a este universo.

»Cuando aterrizó aquí entró en un estado de frenesí tal que exterminó a cien mil hombres que estaban luchando en Dashur, la Noche Eterna. Los Ocho restantes consiguieron detenerle. Fer le llamó "el enviado de los dioses" y le pidió que ocupara el lugar que había dejado su propio Metal. Sam aceptó sin cuestionarlo. En aquel momento decidió que cambiaría el futuro para que nosotros no sufriéramos lo mismo.

»Abandonó su nombre y su apellido. Eligió el nombre del Ángel de la Muerte y se puso "muerte" de apellido. Se centró por completo en crear un mundo donde viviéramos tranquilos. Pensaba darme su fuerza vital cuando terminara de enseñarme.

»Pero de repente aparecieron Zinnia e Hyperion y su mundo se puso patas arriba. De la noche a la mañana su ángel estaba vivo y sus hijos estaban aquí, buscándole. Todos sus planes se desmoronaron. Hablamos seriamente y le dije que regresara cuando pudiera a su antigua vida, pero temo que ha pasado tanto tiempo aquí que es imposible.

Deja caer la cabeza contra el tronco. **(El ritmo de su corazón es suave y calmante.)**

-El tiempo decidirá. En esto no puedes hacer nada, solo quedarte junto a él.

-Tienes razón, solo puedo quedarme a su lado y confiar en él-suspira-. Pero aun así estoy preocupado. Es como mi hermano mayor.

 **(Eso me recuerda algo...)**

-Espera, si tú eres War, Sam es...

-Death. Irónico, ya que todo su nombre se relaciona con la muerte.

Río divertido.

-¿Casualidad o destino?

-Ni idea-se remueve inquieto-. Ven, tengo que enseñarte algo.

Nos ponemos de pie y él nos aparece a Ilsit. Estamos entre varios montones de escombros.

-Veo que lo vas a remodelar todo.

-Desde los túneles hasta las playas.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer las mansiones?

-No las haré. Tengo pensado algo... diferente.

Hace aparecer unos planos y los despliega frente a mí, en el aire. **(Es un... ¿rascacielos?)**

-¿Dónde lo pondrás?

-Justo aquí, en la parte más alta de Ilsit. Lo convertiré en el faro de la libertad. Imagínalo, los Ocho, nuestra familia, viviendo aquí. Cada planta estará ideada para cada uno de los elementos.

Sonrío. **(Su entusiasmo es contagioso.)**

-¿Qué planta es la nuestra?

-La última. Tendremos las mejores vistas de toda la isla. Pero... tendrás que ayudarme con la distribución del interior. ¿Hay algo que quieras además de un laboratorio de pociones?

Pienso un momento.

-Un solarium para ver las estrellas. Hay que aprovechar que tendremos la planta superior.

-Las estrellas... Ya verás, te va a encantar-me abraza y me besa suavemente-. Te amaré toda mi vida, _mein hertz_.

 **(Y yo a ti, mi guerrero.)**


	22. Anexo: personajes

Actualizaré esta lista cada vez que lo crea conveniente.

* * *

ALLEN WALKER

 **Afinidad mágica:** sonido, Señor del Sonido

 **Especie:** humano

 **País de origen:** Reino Unido

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XIX

 **Siglo de Regresión:** IV

 **Profesiones:** compositor, músico, intrumentista, DJ

 **Habilidades** relacionadas con la música, trenzas, trampas en las cartas

 **Defectos:** no puede cocinar, le gusta demasiado el juego

 **Profesor en Hogwarts:** lleva la Orquesta y las clases de Transformaciones

 **Arma:** Me gusta transformar su mano izquierda en unas cuchillas (la _inocencia_ del manga)

 **Pareja:** Kanda Yuu

(Nota de la autora: es divertido escribir sobre él y su relación con los demás. A mí me parece que es el más jovial de todos, pero dudar dos veces antes de meterme con él)

* * *

KANDA YUU

 **Afinidad mágica:** rayo (poseedor secundario)

 **Especie:** humano

 **País de origen:** Japón

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XIX

 **Profesiones:** profesor de kendo, profesor de artes marciales, modelo

 **Habilidades:** es capaz de memorizar una larga lista de números al azar en pocos minutos

 **Defectos:** se enfada con con rapidez

 **Profesor** **sustituto** **en Hogwarts:** Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Adivinación

 **Arma favorita:** Mugen (katana)

 **Pareja:** Allen Walker

(Nota de la autora: Sinceramente, el embarazo apareció por sorpresa. Celo. El bebé es niña y la nombraré Minami.

* * *

DESMOND MILES

 **Afinidad mágica:** tierra, Señor de la Tierra

 **Especie:** humano

 **País de origen:** Estaods Unidos

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** finales del XX

 **Siglo de Regresión:** V aC

 **Profesiones:** barman, profesor en historia del arte, pintor, pocionista, alquimista, Asesino

 **Habilidades:** puede usar cualquier cosa con alcohol, con excepción de alimentos

 **Defectos:** no puede cocinar, demasiado posesivo

 **Profesor en Hogwarts:** Pociones y Alquimia

 **Arma favorita:** hojas ocultas, rifle de francotirador

 **Pareja:** Shaun Hastings

(Nota de la autora: la pareja habitual es Lucy Stillman, pero considerada la relación actual con Shaun. Siempre me ha gustado la rivalidad histórica Estados Unidos / Reino Unido y sus comentarios sarcásticos son los mejores.)

* * *

SHAUN HASTINGS

 **Afinidad mágica:** agua (poseedor secundario)

 **Especie:** humano

 **País de origen:** Reino Unido

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** finales del XX

 **Profesiones:** historiador, investigador histórico, Asesino

 **Habilidades:** sabe prácticamente todo sobre la historia

 **Defectos:** confía demasiado en que su pareja no cambia a beber

 **Profesor** **sustituto** **en Hogwarts:** Historia de la Magia y Estudio de Runas Antiguas

 **Arma favorita:** hijas ocultas, pistolas

 **Pareja:** Desmond Miles

(Nota de la autora: es uno de mis personajes favoritos porque es una fanática de la historia. Adoro escribir sobre él y sus estudios.)

* * *

ERAGON BROMSSON

 **Afinidad mágica:** fuego, Señor del Fuego

 **Especie:** humano, transformado en elfo, Jinete de Dragón

 **País de origen:** Rusia

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XVIII

 **Siglo de Regresión:** IX

 **Profesiones:** escritor, rey de Ellesméra, Jinete

 **Habilidades:** conoce a todos los autores del mundo

 **Defectos:** no sabe cocinar, a veces le da por hablar solo en ruso o con frases hechas

 **Profesor en Hogwarts:** Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Aritmancia

 **Arma favorita:** Brisingr (espada azul)

 **Pareja:** Arya Dröttning

(Nota de la autora: le tengo reservado algún que otro problema con su pareja, le haré sufrir pero el fina será feliz. Solo tengo que meter a otro personaje. Si os lo estáis preguntando, no tengo ni idea de por dónde aparecen tantos.)

* * *

ARYA DRÖTTNING

 **Afinidad mágica:** madera (poseedora secundaria)

 **Especie:** elfa

 **País de origen:** Rusia

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XVII

 **Profesiones:** reina de Ellesméra

 **Habilidades:** tiene un amplio conocimiento de todos los procedimientos burocráticos

 **Defectos:** menosprecia las tradiciones humanas como las bodas

 **Profesor** **a sustituta** **en Hogwarts:** Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

 **Arma favorita:** Támerlain (espada verde)

 **Pareja:** Eragon Bromsson

(Nota de la autora: puede ser uno de los personajes que más me cuesta escribir. En cierto sentido me siento identificada con ella y quizás por eso me resulte tan complicado.)

* * *

INUYASHA TAKAHASHI

 **Afinidad mágica:** madera, Señor de la Madera

 **Especie:** hanyou (medio demonio perro)

 **País de origen:** Japón

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XVII

 **Siglo de Regresión:** VIII

 **Profesiones:** protector del templo de la familia Higurashi

 **Habilidades:** puede oír a una gran distancia

 **Defectos:** no sabe cocinar, odia a cierto hombre lobo

 **Profesor en Hogwarts:** Herbología y Estudio de Demonios necrófagos

 **Arma favorita:** Tetsaiga (katana demoníaca)

 **Pareja:** Kagome Higurashi

(Nota de la autora: aun no he encontrado una escena que se adapte a él, pero pronto veremos un capítulo muy interesante.)

* * *

KAGOME HIGURASHI

 **Afinidad mágica:** tierra (poseedora secundaria)

 **Especie:** humana

 **País de origen:** Japón

 **Siglo de nacimiento:**

 **Profesiones:** sacerdotisa del templo de su familia

 **Habilidades:** tiene una gran capacidad para detectar la magia y crear barreras

 **Defectos:** cuando su pareja hace estupideces, simplemente le golpea

 **Profesor** **a sustituta** **en Hogwarts:** Pociones y Alquimia

 **Arma favorita:** arco

 **Pareja:** Inuyasha Takahashi

(Nota de la autora: ella tampoco ha aparecido mucho, pero intentaré cambiarlo.)

* * *

NARUTO UZUMAKI

 **Afinidad mágica:** viento, Señor del Viento

 **Especie:** humano

 **País de origen:** Japón

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XIX

 **Siglo de Regresión:** XV

 **Profesiones:** piloto de carreras de motos, experto en culturas nativas

 **Habilidades:** es experto en explosivos

 **Defectos:** cuando se enfada, lo hace en serio

 **Profesor en Hogwarts:** Encantamientos y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

 **Arma favorita:** kunais o chakra

 **Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha

(Nota de la autora: por si no lo habéis notado, él es el único de todos que está uniendo los puntos sobre Samael y los Crane. No tengo ni idea de porqué lo elegí, simplemente sucedió.)

* * *

SASUKE UCHIHA

 **Afinidad mágica:** fuego (poseedor secundario)

 **Especie:** humano

 **País de origen:** Japón

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XIX

 **Profesiones:** experto en artes marciales

 **Habilidades:** puede entrar y salir de una zona extremadamente vigilada sin que le detecten

 **Defectos:** muerde demasiado

 **Profesor** **sustituto** **en Hogwarts:** Transformaciones y Estudio de demonios necrófagos

 **Arma favorita:** katana o chakra

 **Pareja:** Naruto Uzumaki

(Nota de la autora: el próximo capítulo será su boda y estoy deseando escribirlo.)

* * *

PERCY JACKSON

 **Afinidad mágica:** agua, Señor del Agua

 **Especie:** humano, semidios

 **País de origen:** Estados Unidos

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XX

 **Siglo de Regresión:** V a.C.

 **Profesiones:** biólogo marino

 **Habilidades:** puede respirar bajo el agua

 **Defectos:** odian que le llamen por su nombre completo, Perseo

 **Profesor en Hogwarts:** Historia de la Magia y Estudio de Runas Antiguas

 **Arma favorita:** anaklusmus (espada)

 **Pareja:** Annabeth Chase

(Nota de la autora: seguramente sea uno de mis personajes favoritos. Intento que cada vez que eaparezca haga algún comentario sobre mitología, ya que me da juego con eso. Por si no se ha notado, estoy totalmente loca por la mitología.)

* * *

ANNABETH CHASE

 **Afinidad mágica:** sonido (poseedora secundaria)

 **Especie:** humana, semidiosa

 **País de origen:** Estados Unidos

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XX

 **Profesiones:** arquitecta

 **Habilidades:** puede reconocer al arquitecto con solo ver un detalle del edificio

 **Defectos:** hybris

 **Profesor** **a sustituta** **en Hogwarts:** Astronomía y Aritmancia

 **Arma favorita:** daga

 **Pareja:** Percy Jackson

(Nota de la autora: originalmente la pareja de Percy iba a ser Nico, pero no encajaba en la historia. Por otra parte necesitaba que las parejas de los Ocho fueran cuatro hombres y cuatro mujeres. Aunque puedo asegurar que Nico aparecerá en algún que otro capítulo y Harry va a tener mucho chantaje.)

* * *

SHAORAN LI

 **Afinidad mágica:** rayo, Señor del Rayo

 **Especie:** humano

 **País de origen:** China

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XVIII

 **Siglo de Regresión:** II

 **Profesiones:** doctor, adivino, fisioterapeuta

 **Habilidades:** cualquier cosa relacionada con la medicina

 **Defectos:** confía demasiado en sus habilidades médicas, pero siempre deja cicatrices aunque diga lo contrario

 **Profesor en Hogwarts:** Astronomía y Adivinación

 **Arma favorita:** senbon

 **Pareja:** Sakura Kinomoto

(Nota de la autora: es interesante escribir su personalidad. Normalmente es apacible y todo un caballero, pero por otro puede paralizarte con una aguja bien colocada y matarte lentamente. No es que vaya a matar a nadie _aun_ , pero puede hacerlo.)

* * *

SAKURA KINOMOTO

 **Afinidad mágica:** aire (poseedora secundaria)

 **Especie:** humana

 **País de origen:** Japón

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XVIII

 **Profesiones:** arqueóloga

 **Habilidades:** puede analizar una situación en segundos, baila de maravilla

 **Defectos:** es un poco demasiado torpe a veces

 **Profesor** **a sustituta** **en Hogwarts:** Encantamientos y orquesta de Hogwarts

 **Arma favorita:** Cartas Sakura

 **Pareja:** Shaoran Li

(Nota de la autora: tengo un cariño especial hacia ella porque fue el primer anime que vi cuando era niña. Será un poco complicado mantener su personalidad inocente, pero lo haré porque merece la pena.)

* * *

HARRY POTTER, WAR

 **Afinidad mágica:** metal, Señor del Metal

 **Especie:** humano

 **País de origen:** Reino Unido, se siente alemán

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XX

 **Siglo de Regresión:** interrumpida por su Enemigo

 **Profesiones:** genetista, chef, empresario, adivino, herrero

 **Habilidades:** literalmente cualquier cosa

 **Defectos:** si te metes con su pareja o su familia, empieza a despedirte de todos porque no vas a quedar con vida

 **Arma favorita:** Skalen (swëihander)

 **Pareja:** Draco Miles

(Nota de la autora: considero que en los libros es demasiado infantil y dependiente, por eso me gusta darle una nueva personalidad más acorde con su posición en la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Y en esta historia puedo jugar con dos personalidades para él: la dulce y adorable, algo mandona pero bien intencionada, y la violenta y destructiva que me gusta tanto escribir. También opino que realmente estaba enamorado de Draco. A ver, nadie va a pasarse todo un curso persiguiendo a alguien solo porque _puede estar trabajando_ con tu enemigo, ¿no?)

* * *

DRACO MILES (antes MALFOY)

 **Afinidad mágica:** metal (poseedor secundario)

 **Especie:** humano

 **País de origen:** Reino Unido

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XX

 **Profesiones:** pocionista, alquimista

 **Habilidades:** cualquier tema relaiconado con pociones y algo de cocina

 **Defectos:** pierde rápidamente la paciencia con su padre

 **Arma favorita:** magia

 **Pareja:** Harry Potter

(Nota de la autora: sé que soy la escritora, pero a veces siento que los personajes tienen vida propia, así que me sorprendí mucho cuando fue adoptado por Desmond y Shaun. Puedo asegurar que el juicio no fue lo último que vimos de Lucius Malfoy, aun hace falta un detonante para la división de personalidades de Harry y no puedo pensar en otro motivo mejor que algo ocurrido a Draco.)

* * *

SAMAEL ALMAWT, DEATH

 **Afinidad mágica:** metal, Señor del Metal de la Dimensión Alfa

 **Especie:** humano en un cuerpo biotecnológico

 **País de origen:** Reino Unido, se siente egipcio

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XX

 **Siglo de Regresión:** XIX

 **Profesiones:** físico, mecánico, biólogo, filósofo, herrero, escritor, chef

 **Habilidades:** literalmente cualquier cosa

 **Defectos:** cambia de personalidad con una facilidad asombrosa

 **Arma favorita:** Farasha (kopesh)

 **Pareja:** Onis Crane

(Nota de la autora: definitivamente este puede ser mi personaje favorito de entre todos los que he creado, pero es extremadamente difícil escribir lo necesario para contarlo todo sin revelar nada. Apareció literalmente de la nada. En un capítulo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era y al siguiente era uno de los personajes centrales de toda la trama. Me gusta jugar con sus tres personalidades. Pero aun queda por salir su mayor secreto.)

* * *

ONIS CRANE

 **Afinidad mágica:** metal (poseedor secundario)

 **Especie:** humano

 **País de origen:** Reino Unido

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XX

 **Profesiones:** pocionista

 **Habilidades:** molestar a su marido, sus hijos y su padre

 **Defectos:** está demasiado apegado a su marido por su oscuro pasado

 **Arma favorita:** magia

 **Pareja:** Samael Almawt

(Nota de la autora: su personalidad aun no está desarrollada del todo, pero sé exactamente cómo va a ser. Su pasado será muy oscuro y bajo sonrisas y amabilidad se esconde un odio muy profundo hacia algo que no voy a revelar todavía. También me gusta su relación con sus hijos y su hermana aparecerá pronto para ayudarle a molestar a su padre.)

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE

 **Afinidad mágica:** –

 **Especie:** vampiro

 **País de origen:** Turkía

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** -IV

 **Profesiones:** pocionista, científico

 **Habilidades:** pociones, sacar de quicio a Samael

 **Defectos:** al menos una vez cada siglo entra en una sed de sangre que no puede ser saciada

 **Arma favorita:** garras y colmillos

 **Pareja:** Zinnia Crane

(Nota de la autora: en los libros siempre fue uno de mis personajes favoritos, no por el romance trágico, si no por ser un chico con una infancia difícil que consiguió salir adelante. De no ser por el enamoramiento con Lily habría sido el personaje perfecto, por eso le convertí en vampiro y le di una pareja destinada. Y una habilidad impresionante para molestar a Samael.)

* * *

ERYX CRANE

 **Afinidad mágica:** viento (poseedor terciario)

 **Especie:** íncubo

 **País de origen:** Reino Unido

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XXX

 **Profesiones:** camarero

 **Habilidades:** sedice a cualquiera con solo su voz o incluso una mirada

 **Defectos:** siente debilidad por sus hermanos y tiene pesadillas por su secuestro

 **Arma favorita:** seducción

 **Pareja** **s** **:** Lynx e Hyperion Crane

(Nota de la autora: ver Hyperion.)

* * *

LYNX CRANE

 **Afinidad mágica:** sonido (poseedor terciario)

 **Especie:** youkai gato

 **País de origen:** Reino Unido

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XXXV

 **Profesiones:** piloto de carreras

 **Habilidades:** puede manejar cualquier vehículo con ruedas y su puntería es de las mejores

 **Defectos:** puede llegar a ser demasiado molesto

 **Arma favorita:** garras

 **Pareja** **s** **:** Eryx e Hyperion Crane

(Nota de la autora: ver Hyperion.)

* * *

HYPERION CRANE

 **Afinidad mágica:** madera (poseedor terciario)

 **Especie:** hombre lobo

 **País de origen:** Reino Unido

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** XXXV

 **Profesiones:** contable, matemático, filósofo

 **Habilidades:** tiene memoria eidética, memoria fotográfica y un coeficiente intelectual altísimo

 **Defectos:** es extremadamente vago

 **Arma favorita:** bombas

 **Pareja** **s** **:** Eryx y Lynx Crane

(Nota de la autora: ellos tres aparecieron porque quería escribir una escena donde alguien se despertaba entre sus dos amantes y se veía reflejado en un espejo. Que terminaran como los hijos de Samael explicaría el porqué siguen juntos. Sam y yo opinamos que el amor puede ser entre cualquiera, siempre y cuando en las relaciones incestuosas no haya hijos, ahí trazamos la línea.)

* * *

ZINNIA CRANE

 **Afinidad mágica:** metal (poseedora terciaria)

 **Especie:** humana, futura vampira

 **País de origen:** Reino Unido

 **Siglo de nacimiento:** CXI

 **Profesiones:** científica teórica, experta en dimensiones

 **Habilidades:** cocina y molestar a sus hermanos

 **Defectos:** también molesta a sus padres

 **Arma favorita:** látigo

 **Pareja:** Severus Snape

(Nota de la autora: ella debe ser el prototipo de _femme fatale_ : elegante, atractiva, seductora y maliciosa. Me da pena por Severus. De los cuatro hermanos he intentado que sea la más aterradora, no solo porque sea mujer, si no porque también es la pequeña. En este sentido me he reflejado a mí misma: soy la menor de tres hermanos y ellos dos me tienen un poco de miedo.)

* * *

SUJETOS DE ILSIT

*Sección A: Cross Marian, Lavi, Alma

*Sección D: Clay, Daniel, Lucy, Maria Thorpe, Altaïr, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo, Connor, Edward, Arno, Evie, Jacob

*Sección E: Oromis, Glaerd, Brom, Selena

*Sección I: Izayoi, Inu no Taisho, Sango, Miroku, Shipo, Kirara

*Sección N: Itachi, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto

*Sección S: Kurogane, Fai, Mokona, Touya, Yue, Yukito, Kero

* Sección O: Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis


	23. 31 de octubre

Naruto y Sasuke esperaban a las puertas del laboratorio de Harry. Era la mañana del día de Hallowen. Ellos dos iban a celebrar su boda al mediodía y por la noche estarían en la fiesta de Hogwarts.

Harry llegó por el pasillo, con las gafas caídas hasta la punta de la nariz y revisando algunos papeles. Llevaba una bata blanca sobre una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de camuflaje. Se ajustó las gafas para mirarlos.

-Considerad esto mi regalo de bodas. Entremos.

Abrió las puertas con un gesto de la mano. Malik se reunió con él enseguida.

-Los cuatro sujetos están preparados para el despertar. Aquí están los últimos informes. Los otros están preparándose para el proceso.

-Gracias, Malik. Empezaremos enseguida con las damas. ¿Itachi ha llegado ya?

-Acaba de llamar, ha surgido un pequeño problema en los preparativos que tenía que resolver.

-Entonces esperaremos. Querrá estar presente. ¿Puedes buscarme en el banco de datos el ADN de Oromis? Quiero compararlo con los sujetos 5E y 6E.

-Debe estar en el ordenador de Mokona.

Malik se movió hacia un lado del laboratorio, donde estaban todos los ordenadores. Harry se giró hacia Naruto y Sasuke.

-Venid a la otra sala, os gustará lo que tengo pensado.

Les guió hasta un segundo conjunto de puertas. Tras ellas había varios tanques especiales para sujetos. Reconocieron a cuatro.

-¿Nuestros... padres?

-He visto que el equipo N está un poco... reducido. Itachi lleva varios días molestándome por eso. Así que revisé el proceso de creación de un cuerpo y lo reducí de cinco años a un mes. A Sam nunca se le dio realmente bien la genética. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

-¿Estás loco? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Harry rió.

-Cuando llegue Itachi empezaremos a despertarlos. Mientras podéis curiosear por ahí, no soy muy quisquilloso con eso. De todas formas tengo codificados los archivos importantes.

Pero la pareja se quedó observando a sus padres. Minato Namizake se parecía mucho a Naruto físicamente, con el pelo rubio y la piel bronceada. El largo pelo rojo de Kushina Uzuamaki flotaba a su alrededor. Fugaku Uchiha tenía un rostro severo y el pelo negro característico de su familia. Mikoto Uchiha era una mujer que no aparentaba su edad real, con el pelo oscuro recogido en una cola. Todos vestían con pantalones negros y camisetas blancas.

Izayoi, Yukito, Mokona y Leonardo hablaban en voz baja, contrastando resultados. Malik había entrado en esa sala y entregó a Harry unos papeles.

Itachi llegó.

-Siento el retraso, la tarta ha sufrido un pequeño accidente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a _mi tarta_?

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de que su hermano podía empalidecer aun más.

-Digamos que... el glaseado ya no es tan perfecto.

-¿Quién?

-Harry...

-Itachi, dímelo ahora mismo si no quieres que te ponga el doble de entrenamiento.

-Marian.

Harry parpadeó una vez.

-Yo lo mato. Mañana mismo le pongo a reconstruir el pueblo piedra a piedra-miró a sus ayudantes-. Preparad el despertar.

-¿De cuáles?

-Conocéis mi política, las damas primero.

Todos se pusieron en marcha. Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi permanecieron apartados. La pareja se abrazó.

Izayoi y Leonardo se encargaron de Kushina mientras que Yukito y Mokona lo hacían de Mikoto. Malik vigilaba ambos grupos. Harry hacía algunas anotaciones en una tablet. Por fin las dos mujeres estaban fuera de los tanques y sometidas a las últimas revisiones.

Solo entonces Harry se acercó con una pequeña linterna. Comprobó la respuesta de sus pupilas antes de sentarlas.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Sentís algo extraño?

-No...

Sasuke e Itachi se tensaron al escuchar la voz de su madre.

-Bien, perfecto-miró a Kushina-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kushina Uzumaki.

-¿Estás totalmente de acuerdo en volver a la vida en este cuerpo bio-tecnológico que he creado junto a mis ayudantes?

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas tu muerte?

-Fue... protegiendo a mi hijo.

Harry asintió e hizo unas anotaciones más. Izayoi y Leonardo terminaron con la revisión. El mago del Metal se giró entonces hacia Mikoto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mikoto Uchiha.

-¿Estás totalmente de acuerdo en volver a la vida en este cuerpo bio-tecnológico que he creado junto a mis ayudantes?

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas tu muerte?

-Yo... mi hijo, Itachi... él nos mató para proteger la aldea.

-Tranquila. Konoha se salvó.

Yukito y Mokona la ayudaron a bajar de la camilla. Harry hizo un gesto hacia los hermanos Uchiha y Naruto para que se acercaran. Kushina y Mikoto lloraron cuando vieron a sus hijos. Los abrazaron con fuerza mientras despertaban a sus esposos. El proceso fue el mismo, con Harry haciendo las preguntas de rigor. Luego Minato y Fugaku también abrazaron a sus hijos.

-Pensé que nunca volvería a hacer esto. Mis dos hijos ya han crecido.

-Papá...

Sasuke apretó sus brazos alrededor de su padre.

-Tienes que contarnos todo, Naru.

Naruto miró a sus padres.

-Pues empecemos por lo fácil. Voy a casarme. Bueno, técnicamente ya estoy casado y solo vamos a celebrarlo pero...

Kushina le abrazó con fuerza suficiente como para fracturarle una o dos costillas. Harry hizo una mueca al escuchar el crujido y se acercó.

-Por mucho que me guste esta reunión, a nadie le gustaría que se suspendiera la boda porque uno de los novios no puede respirar.

Harry colocó las manos en las costillas fracturadas y las sanó con un hechizo.

-Gracias, Harry.

-Voy a arreglar la tarta. Izayoi y Yukito se han ofrecido para llevar a vuestros padres a que se vistan y se preparen para la boda. Quedan tres horas para el medio día.

Sasuke le detuvo.

-Nunca podremos gradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros.

-Hey, somos una gran y extraña familia. No me debéis nada. Y si pudiérais detenerme antes de que aplaste la cabeza de Marian contra una pared estaría agradecido. Tampoco quiero arruinar vuestra boda.

-Nos has dejado usar tu isla aun en construcción, puedes arruinarla las veces que quieras. De todas formas no sería una boda sin alguna pelea.

Harry sonrió ligeramente y se marchó.

-¿Os váis a casar?

-La pregunta sería: ¿con cual de mis hijos?

Minato y Fugaku se fulminaron con la mirada. Itachi interrumpió.

-Naruto y Sasuke llevan prácticamente doscientos años juntos. Y salvo unos... tres días, no se han engañado entre sí.

-¿Tres días?

Sasuke tapó la boca de Itachi antes de que pudiera contestar.

-No es algo que deban saber, aniki.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente al recordar aquellos tres días con dos hermanos y unas pociones de lujuria. Si no se contaban las muchas mordidas con las que había terminado, fue una de las experiencias más divertidas y exitantes que había vivido.

Kushina notó la sonrisa de su hijo, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Así que lo vuestro va en serio...

-Papá.

-¿Qué? Es casi un mes mayor que tú.

-Técnicamente yo soy unos... ocho siglos mayor que él-todos se sorprendieron-. Es una larga historia para otro momento. Ahora tenemos que prepararnos para la boda. Aun quedan muchas cosas que hacer.

Sasuke asintió conforme.

-¿Cómo está todo ahí fuera, aniki?

-Los Hermanos de tu marido lo tienen controlado. Y ahora que Harry también está arriba, dudo mucho que vuelva a haber otro accidente. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo consigue, pero es aterrador.

-Harry ha tenido que crecer mucho en muy poco tiempo. Pero se ha vuelto un joven encantador, siempre y cuando no le molestéis demasiado.

Itachi sonrió a Izayoi.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Al menos ya no tenemos a Sam como jefe.

-Hablando de Samael, ¿lo habéis visto? Hace días que no escucho nada sobre él.

-Se ha retirado, llámalo una jubilación. Lo merece después de cinco mil años.

Naruto asintió ausente. Sus pensamientos estaban en una teoría que apenas empezaba a formarse. Y si era cierto, cambiaría muchas cosas.

Yukito e Izayoi se llevaron a sus padres, explicándoles por el camino los cambios que había sufrido el mundo y quiénes eran los Ocho. Minato se sorprendió al escuchar que su hijo era el Séptimo. A Kushina le pareció divertido.

Itachi, por su parte, arrastró a la pareja hacia unas habitaciones que había junto al laboratorio para que se arreglaran. Les encerró por separado y juró que si intentaban ponerse en contacto, enviaría a sus madres para que se comportaran. Shaoran y Sakura llegaron con los trajes de los novios aun en las bolsas. Se separaron para entrar en las diferentes habitaciones.

Sakura encontró a Sasuke sumergido en un baño de burbujas. Colgó el traje en una percha y le miró.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Harry nos ha dado su regalo de bodas. Ha despertado a nuestros padres.

-¡Es una gran noticia! ¿Dónde están?

-Vistiéndose. Supongo que vendrán ahora.

Alzó la mano izquierda. En el anular se notaba la marca de la alianza de bodas. Se la había quitado para la celebración. Observó la pulsera de cuero que le había regalado Naruto unos años antes, no se la quitaba para nada.

Sakura sonrió. Conocía esa mirada. Nadie podía decir que no estaban enamorados. Se entretuvo arreglando la ropa: pantalones y chaqueta negros, camisa blanca y corbata a rayas diagonales de dos tonos de rojo. Ella misma ya estaba preparada para la celebración con un vestido corto hasta las rodillas rosa pálido con unos tacones de color marfil.

No le importó para nada cuando Sasuke salió desnudo de la bañera y extendió la mano para alzanzar una toalla. La puerta se abrió en ese momento y entró Mikoto.

-¡Mamá!

Sasuke se tapó a toda prisa.

-Cariño, no es nada que no haya visto. Aunque ese tatuaje es interesante.

Él refunfuñó algo y se anudó la toalla a la cintura. El tatuaje era un pequeño zorro en la cadera, enroscado sobre sí mismo. Cogió unos boxers y se los puso bajo la toalla.

-¿Y papá?

-Hablando con Minato. Tienen muchas peleas que terminar para vuestra boda.

-Que lo intenten, los chicos ya han preparado hasta el último minuto. Y si destruyen aunque sea un solo árbol, se enfrentarán a Harry.

Mikoto sonrió ligeramente.

-Kushina ya les ha dejado claro que cualquier golpe será reportado a Harry. Espero que Naruto no se parezca a su madre.

-De vez en cuando. Pero normalmente es muy amable.

-Y demasiado cariñoso.

-¡Sakura!

Ella rió divertida.

-Oh, vamos, más de una vez os hemos escuchado. Y alguna que otra visto en situaciones comprometidas.

-Fue hace _años_. ¿No podemos olvidarlo?

-No en esta vida. Es un buen chantaje.

-¿Podemos al menos no volver a mencionarlo el día de mi boda?

Sakura transigió con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, vístete. Nos quedan dos horas y aun te faltan muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Como qué?

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en tu fuesta de despedida post-boda?

-No hablas en serio.

-Totalmente. Kagome ya viene con eso.

-Al menos espero que lo traiga en una caja...

-Por supuesto, no nos arriesgaríamos a que Naru vea su regalo.

Mikoto miró entre ambos amigos, confundida. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entraron Kushina y Kagome, la última con una bolsa de papel blanca con algunos lacitos negros.

-Debo decir que me sorprende que a mi hijo le interese esto.

-Vale, ahora estoy perdida.

Kushina simplemente le entregó la bolsa a Sasuke.

-¿Quieres ayuda?

Él suspiró resignado.

-Por favor.

Sacó unas medias de seda, unas ligas blancas y un corsé naranja a juego con las bragas de encaje. Mikoto parpadeó sorprendida. Sasuke se puso todo bajo la toalla, totalmente sonrojado porque su madre hubiera visto el conjunto favorito del dobe. Kushina le ayudó con el lazo del corsé.

En secreto, a Sasuke le encantaba ese estilo de ropa. Se sentía él mismo. Y eso le recordaba...

-El _conmutare_...

-Sasuke, si hubiera sido posible no lo hubiéramos utilizado. Pero como mujer habrías muerto a los pocos años. Queríamos darte una vida completa, aunque jamás nos lo perdonaras.

Sasuke bajó la mirada. Notó la pulsera de cuero y cambió su color al naranja con un ligero hechizo.

-No os guardo rencor, ya no. Si hubiera nacido con mi género original, jamás abría conocido a Naruto ni a los chicos. Perdí a mi familia, pero he encontrado otra.

Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta. Sasuke se tapó completamente con la toalla justo antes de que Allen entrara.

-Me envía Kanda. Dice que le mencionaste que te gustaría una trenza para la boda.

-Sí, por favor. Aunque no tengo el pelo lo suficientemente largo...

-Eso se arregla enseguida. Siéntate.

Allen saludó a las dos madres mientras se remangaba. Lanzó un hechizo para hacer crecer el pelo de Sasuke y se puso a trabajar. Sus dedos eran ágiles y veloces. En pocos minutos había terminado las elaboradas trenzas de raíz a ambos lados de la cabeza. Había unido las dos en la nuca con un lazo de seda roja.

-Tanto practicar te ha servido de algo.

-No te acostumbres, esto lo hago porque es tu boda. Ahora voy a intentar ver lo que hago con el pelo de Naru...

Sasuke le sonrió ligeramente a través del espejo.

-¿Puedo proponer cortarlo?

-¡Eso ni pensarlo!

Mikoto rió ante el estallido de Kushina. Allen murmuró pensativo.

-Cortarlo no, pero... Lo tengo. Te va a encantar, Sas.

Salió de la habitación feliz. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y cogió los pantalones del traje para librarse de la toalla. De algún modo consiguió ponérselos sin revelar la ropa interior. Era una visión extraña. Pantalones negros de vestir y un corsé anaranjado con un lazo en la espalda. El pelo negro ahora llegaba a los homóplatos.

Se puso el cinturón tranquilamente. Levantó la mirada hacia una pared cuando se escuchó un grito enojado en la habitación contigua. Sonrió al ir a coger la camisa blanca.

-¿No te preocupa lo que vayan a hacerle?

-Sabe defenderse solo. Lo ha estado haciendo por cuatro siglos antes de reunirse conmigo.

-Aun tengo mucho que hablar con mi hijo.

Sakura le pasó el chaleco sin mangas con la espalda de un brillante azul oscuro. Sasuke se lo puso rápidamente, pero no lo abrochó. Antes se anudó la corbata y la cogió con un pasador con su nombre y el de Naruto grabados en kanji.

Mikoto le arregló el cuello de la camisa sonriendo.

-Aun no me creo que vayais a casaros.

-Ya estamos casados. Una boda cutre de Las Vegas con una proposición aun más penosa. Esto es solo una celebración para que mis tímpanos no estallen por quejas.

-No seríamos tan crueles.

-Kagome, nos conocemos.

Ella y Sakura rieron. Sabían que era verdad. Sasuke se ajustó las mangas de la camisa antes de ponerse los gemelos con el símbolo de su familia. Itachi se los había regalado unos días antes.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron Kanda y Shaun.

-¿Aun no estás listo?

-No os quejéis, aun tenemos más de una hora.

-Sas, te quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Sasuke se puso frenético. Se puso un poco de colonia, se arregló un mechón suelto y cogió la chaqueta.

-Vamos, quiero asegurarme que todo está bien.

-Nosotros ya lo hemos hecho. Y Harry tiene aterrorizados a todos aquellos que puedan arruinar la ceremonia.

-Tú no deberías esforzarte, Kanda, estás en el primer trimestre.

-Sev me ha revisado antes. Estoy perfectamente.

-¿Llevas un niño, Kanda?

Kanda se llevó una mano protectora al vientre. Sonrió suavemente a Kushina.

-Niña, en realidad. Estoy de dos meses.

-Enhorabuena. ¿Allen lo sabe?

-Lo estoy manteniendo en secreto hasta Navidad. Quiero que sea su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Es maravilloso.

-Sas, aun no te has puesto los zapatos.

Sasuke miró alrededor. Sakura y Kagome se miraron preocupadas.

-Mierda, no están.

-Tranquilo, hemos venido a traértelos.

Shaun alzó unos stilettos negros con una red para rodear el tobillo sujeta a la base por tres hebillas doradas y una pequeña plataforma. La parte de abajo era de un furioso rojo. Sasuke suspiró aliviado.

-Gracias.

Los cogió y se sentó para ponérselos. Mikoto parpadeó sorprendida. Kushina ladeó al cabeza.

-Veo que mi hijo no es el único con un fetiche.

-Me siento más yo en tacones. Tengo una gran colección. Y digamos que el dobe no se opone.

Se levantó. Los tacones terminaban un conjunto extraño, ni masculino ni femenino, simplemente andrógino. Se puso la chaqueta y la abrochó. Mikoto notó un pequeño detalle que no había visto antes: un zorro bordado en negro sobre la solapa negra.

Salieron y caminaron por los pasillos hacia el exterior.

-Es impresionante el laberinto que se ha creado aquí abajo.

-Harry tiene la intención de rehacerlo junto a toda la isla. Por algún motivo nos ha pedido a las parejas que creemos la fachada de las mansiones.

-Creo que está cansado de pensar tanto. Tiene suficiente trabajo ahora que Samael le ha cedido su puesto. También se está sacando el título en genética y en biología.

-Y entremedias vigilar a los sujetos, a Dreymond, a los Crane, a Severus, a los dragones...

Sakura sonrió ligeramente.

-Podrá con todo, el destino lo ha elegido por una razón.

Por fin llegaron al exterior. Estaban en una plataforma sobre la arena de la playa. Había sillas por todos lados y una pérgola cubierta de flores azules y naranjas. Todos vestían de forma elegante.

-¡Sasuke! Te quedan genial los tacones.

-Gracias, Annabeth.

-¿Naru sigue abajo?

-Allen iba a hacer algo con su pelo y hemos escuchado un golpe.

-Todos los chicos están dentro, puede haber pasado cualquier cosa.

-¿Todos?

-Bueno... Eragon y Arya están discutiendo. Draco está cerca por si se descontrola.

-¿Otra discusión?

Se giraron hacia la entrada. Los chicos estaban allí, acompañando a Naruto. El rubio llevaba un traje negro con la camisa blanca y una corbata azul cielo lisa. Pero Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada de su pelo. Allen había rapado por completo alrededor de la oreja izquierda y había recogido el pelo de forma que resaltaba el tatuaje celta en su piel. La otra mitad del pelo caía sobre su frente y medio ocultaba su ojo.

-Alguien más tiene que ir a asegurarse de que están bien.

-Iré yo. Vosotros dos debéis quedaros aquí, me ha costado la misma vida peinar a Naruto.

Allen se alejó hacia el bosque que rodeaba la playa. Naruto miró a Sasuke.

-¿Tacones nuevos?

-Realmente no pensabas que no iba a estrenar unos el día de mi boda, ¿no?

Naruto desvió la mirada. Realmente lo había pensado y Sasuke lo sabía.

El Uchiha más joven se acercó para observar atentamente el tatuaje.

-¿Qué significa?

-Son nudos celtas para la felicidad y el matrimonio. Con algunas variaciones.

-¿Y es permanente?

-¿Quieres que lo sea?-Sasuke asintió sin vacilar-. Entonces sí.

-¿Cuáles son las variaciones?

-Se han eliminado todas las referencias a la fertilidad.

-Sí, por lo que hemos oído no las necesitáis.

Tanto Shaoran como Percy golpearon a Inuyasha.

Draco llegó a toda prisa.

-Harry, necesitamos tu ayuda. Se está descontrolando.

Harry simplemente cogió su móvil y llamó a un número específico.

-Onis, ¿crees que podrías traer a Yanira? Sí, es de máxima prioridad. Gracias-colgó y llamó a otro número-. Malik, despierta a los sujetos. Y sé rápido, es urgente.

Volvió a colgar y se adentró en la selva murmurando para sí. Draco le siguió para llevarle donde estaban peleando Eragon y Arya. Todos los demás estaban preocupados, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Lo único que sabían seguro era que no iba a celebrar la boda hasta que todo el asunto estuviera resuelto.

Al rato hubo una explosión en el cielo y se abrió un portal. Era la primera vez que veían uno. Onis salió y aterrizó con elegancia. Luego aparecieron un hombre de pelo castaño y una mujer de pelo plateado. Ambos eran elfos.

-Ellos son Alexai y Yanira, la pareja de fuego. ¿Dónde está Harry?

-En el bosque.

-Gracias.

Los tres se marcharon a toda prisa, pero pudieron escuchar la voz preocupada de Yanira.

-No deberías correr en tu estado, Onis.

-He pasado por esto tres veces más, puedo arreglármelas.

Desaparecieron entre los árboles.

En un claro Harry intentaba hacer de mediador entre Eragon y Arya. Allen y Draco solo podían observar.

-Esto es ridículo, los dos sois adultos, podéis discutir esto civilizadamente en lugar de a gritos.

-Sería más razonable si mis creencias no fueran cuestionadas.

-¿Creencias? ¡Eres un elfo! Se supone que no crees en estas cosas.

-¡Ante todo soy humano, Arya!

Harry suspiró por enésima vez. Los refuerzos no llegarían lo suficientemente pronto.

-Eragon, cálmate, respira hondo. Arya, sé un poco más compresiva con todo esto. Puede que tú no creas en el matrimonio, pero debes respetar la opinión de otros.

-Simplemente no veo sentido. ¿Para qué anunciar a todos que has elegido una pareja? Nadie necesita la aprobación de otros.

-Una boda es para compartirla con tus seres queridos.

Todos se giraron hacia los recién llegados. La elfa de pelo plateado que había hablado se adelantó.

-¿Quiénes sois?

-Me llamo Yanira y soy la esposa de Alexai, el Señor del Fuego de la Dimensión A.

-¿Esposa? Pero eres elfa.

-No son mutuamente excluyentes. Ven, aun eres joven-miró a Harry-. Elda, ¿podemos...?

-El mejor sitio para hablar es la Catedral. Conoces el camino.

Yanira se inclinó brevemente y entró de nuevo al bosque, rozando cariñosamente la mandíbula de Alexai. Arya la siguió confundida.

Eragon se dejó caer agotado en un tronco caído.

-¿Qué he hecho mal?

-¿Tu? Nada. Es solo que ella debe cambiar. Los elfos presumen de ser una de las razas más avanzadas, pero incluso ellos se quedan atrás cuando el tiempo cambia a toda velocidad.

-Tú también eres un elfo.

-Pero mi espíritu es humano. Entre Dimensiones, los Ocho no cambian demasiado a grandes rasgos. Dimitri, Nicolai, tú y yo seguimos siendo de la realeza humana y cambiamos a la realeza élfica.

-¿Dimitri y Nicolai?

-Los otros Señores del Fuego. Los conocerás pronto, seguro. Solo espero que no causen problemas a Harry-elda.

-Por ellos no me preocupo. Los problemas vendrán cuando lleguen Darío y Frederick.

-Sí, les conozco, son el auténtico problema.

Alexai bostezó y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza. Miró hacia el cielo que se distinguía entre las ramas de los árboles.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

-Echaba de menos estar entre los árboles. Me gusta Mitras, pero el desierto a veces es agotador.

Eragon se interesó por eso. Cualquier cosa para quitarse de la cabeza el problema con Arya.

-¿Cómo acabaste en el desierto?

-Por mi hija, Evanthie. Está haciendo algunos estudios sobre el movimiento geotérmico basado en los cambios de temperatura entre el ecuador y los polos. La inteligencia la ha sacado de su madre.

-¿Cuántos hijos tenéis?

-Tres. Los dos mayores son gemelos idénticos, Kevan y Brin. Pero aunque sean iguales en apariencia nunca he visto a dos hermanos tan diferentes. Me sorprenderé cuando haya una cena familiar sin peleas entre ellos-frunció el ceño-. Diré más, me sorprenderé con una cena familiar sin ninguna pelea.

-Debe haber sido difícil sin vuestro cocinero.

Alexai sonrió a las palabras de Harry.

-Nah, tenemos a Shirotani, Totsuka, Kurose y Zinnia. De los... veintiun primos, ellos cuatro son los únicos que son poseedores terciarios del metal. Juntos son casi tan imparables como mi Hermano, pero sin el toque de locura. Por cierto, ¿cómo está?

-¿Ahora mismo? Intentando emborracharse. Acaba de enterarse del embarazo de Onis y Dreymond ya le ha amenazado con castrarle.

-Lo habitual, entonces. ¿No deberías vigilarlo?

-Sus hijos están con él. Yo ya tengo bastantes problemas aquí-miró su móvil y envió un mensaje-. Malik ha despertaod a los sujetos. Ya no podemos hacer nada más.

- _Alea iacta est_.

Alexai volvió a bostezar y se sentó junto a Eragon. Se frotó la cara molesto.

Harry abrazó cariñosamente a Draco. Allen se apoyó en un árbol, simpemente observando. Onis decidió regresar al lugar de la boda.

-Lo que daría por una magdalena de café ahora mismo...

Harry solo movió su mano e hizo aparecer dos magdalenas recién hechas.

-Durante el periodo sin magia eran lo único que me mantenían despierto y ahora soy adicto a ellas.

-Prácticamente me has salvado la vida. Cuando Onis apareció Yan y yo estábamos en un... retiro.

-Tus chistes son malísimos, Hermano.

Dreymond entró en el claro.

-¿No se supone que estabas visitando Nueva York?

-No me perdería esto bajo ninguna circunstancia. Es un momento crucial. Tú también lo pasaste, ¿no, Alex?

-Y fue horrible. Las setenta y dos horas más largas de mi vida. Tú tienes suerte, Eragon, solo será una hora como mucho.

-¿Fue el mismo motivo?

-Incluso podría adivinar el comienzo de esta discusión. En Ellesméra, a la mañana siguiente de la fiesta. Las palabras salieron solas cuando te despertaste y viste su figura recortándose contra la luz del amanecer. En ese momento decidiste que no querías pasar una sola mañana sin ver eso. Pero ella es elfa y se negó sin siquiera considerarlo. Una hora después, tus Hermanos te dieron la oportunidad de soltar toda la frustración en un combate mientras les contabas mentalmente lo que había pasado. Por eso todos están tan preocupados por ti.

Eragon miró al hombre a su lado.

-¿Cómo?

-Digamos que hay partes de nuestras vidas que son exactamente iguales. Eso lo es, al menos. Pero yo lo sufrí varios años después. Parece que la interferencia de _alguien_ ha acelerado las cosas.

Alexai y Dreymond lanzaron una mirada simultánea hacia Harry.

-Hey, que yo intento arreglar el estropicio de Samael. No podéis culparme. Además solo tengo dieciocho años.

-Buen intento, pero no puedes mentirnos. Tenemos veinticinco veces tu edad.

Harry sonrió misterioso. Draco le miró sobre su hombro.

-¿Harry?

-¿Recuerdas que hablé de un universo donde no pasaba el tiempo? Encontré la fórmula para entrar. Tengo doscientos tres años.

Todos se sorprendieron. Allen frunció el ceño.

-¿Y no podrías habérnoslo dicho?

-Todavía tengo que jugar mis cartas. Mi edad es como una escalera real en póker, mientras nadie sepa que la tienes, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras.

Allen asintió, comprendiendo mejor que nadie la metáfora.

-Pero sigue sin explicar por qué.

-No encontré el momento. ¿Cómo dirías que de la noche a la mañana tienes doscientos años? Es prácticamente ridículo.

-Tenéis que reconocer que tiene razón en eso.

-Sí, Drey es experto en cosas ridículas.

Un puño se arena golpeó a Alexai. Con fuerza. Dreymond solo parpadeó cuando le lanzó una mirada oscura.

-Ups, lo siento, mi magia se escapó.

-Sí, claro, te creería si no fueras el más violento de todos nosotros.

-Creo que ya le han quitado el puesto. He oído que vuestro Hermano arrancó la cabeza a alguien de una patada.

Dreymond y Alexai miraron a Harry.

-Y le he amenazado con castrarle...

-Drey, hay algo claro en todo esto, con la edad te has vuelto suicida.

Harry simplemente sonrió. Había conseguido desviar la atención de sí mismo. Allen no pudo hacer nada más que impresionarse. Eragon estaba distraido de la pelea con Arya.

Y hablando de Arya...

Yanira caminaba con cuidado entre los árboles. Arya iba detrás, repasando mentalmente todos sus argumentos. Por fin vieron un destello plateado y la Catedral apareció en todo su impresionante tamaño y belleza.

Entraron y Yanira se sentó en los escalones del ábside.

-Seguro que tienes muchas preguntas.

-¿Por qué te casaste?

-Bueno, Alexai fue humano una vez y renunció a todo para hacerme feliz. Casarme era lo mínimo que podía hacer para corresponderle.

-Sigue sin tener sentido...

La elfa de pelo plateado sonrió ligeramente.

-Ven, te contaré una historia con la que lo comprenderás-esperó a que Arya se sentara a su lado-. Hace muchos años, demasiados como para contarlos, yo era igual que tú. Consideraba las tradiciones humanas como la mayor estupidez de todas. Pero entonces me enamoré de un joven humano. Desde el principio, lo nuestro estaba destinado a fracasar. Todos a mi alrededor se oponían, mi madre me desterró solo por defenderlo e incluso yo sabía que era una locura enmanorarme de él.

»No solo era humano, si no que también trabajaba para el enemigo. Se propuso cambiar solo por mí y se marchó. No volví a saber nada de él en varios años. Con el tiempo mi madre volvió a aceptarme siempre que no volviera a mencionar su nombre. Pero todas las noches miraba las estrellas y pensaba en él.

Los ojos violetas de la mayor se perdieron en el infinito.

»Un día, el mismo hombre para el que trabajaba incendió el bosque. Nos vimos rodeados por altos muros de llamas, no teníamos escapatoria. Y entonces llegó él, gritó una sola palabra y el fuego se congeló, se volvió de hielo. Enfrentó cara a cara al hombre. De repente escuchamos un rugido y su dragón carbonizó a todos los enemigos. Alexai... se desmayó, había utilizado demasiada energía para proteger mi hogar.

»Estuvo un año completo en coma. Durante ese tiempo cuidé de él. Mi madre dejó cualquier prejuicio que tuviera e incluso me alentó a hacerle mi pareja. Él era inmortal, un Jinete de Dragón, el primero en siglos, pero en el fondo era humano.

»Me propuso matrimonio unos años después, cuando ya conocíamos al resto y él se había adaptado a su lugar como uno de los Ocho. Lo rechacé sin pensar. Alexai se alejó durante un tiempo, aun no me ha dicho a dónde fue, pero me dio tiempo a pensar.

»Él había hecho todo lo posible por convertirse en un Jinete y ser inmortal para estar a mi lado. ¿Realmente estaba bien no cumplir lo único que me había pedido a cambio? Cuando volví a verle fui yo quien se propuso. Se sorprendió muchísimo. Yo me estaba poniendo nerviosa porque no respondía. Al final dijo que sí.

»Puedo decir con seguridad que fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Arya sabía que no mentía, había hablado en Idioma Antiguo.

-Pero...

Yanira suspiró cansada.

-Bien, ya que no ha tenido el efecto que quería tomaré otro enfoque. Si no vas a hacer esto por él, será mejor que le dejes ahora. Él sufrirá menos y tendrá más tiempo para encontrar a la persona con quien realmente quiera pasar su vida.

La elfa de pelo negro se indignó.

-Tú no sabes nada de nosotros, no tienes derecho a opinar.

-Oh, joven Arya, tengo todo el derecho. Yo, mejor que nadie, conoce las dificultades de estar con el Señor del Fuego y tú no mereces la pena todo lo que está pasando. Déjale o me veré obligada a usar medidas drásticas que no te gustarán.

Se miraron. Los ojos verdes brillaban con furia y los violetas eran páramos helados.

Las dos personas que habían escuchado la conversación se miraron. Si querían intervenir ese era el momento.

Islanzadí, la antigua reina de Ellesméra y madre de Arya, fue la primera en entrar.

-Arya.

La actual reina no podía creer lo que veía. Su madre había muerto durante la batalla que terminó con Galbatorix.

-¿Madre?

La abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi Arya, te he echado de menos-Islanzadí la observó de cerca-. Pero debo estar de acuerdo con ella. Eragon es un Jinete y uno de los Ocho, no tiene tiempo que desperdiciar si no vas a aceptarlo en su totalidad.

-¿Tú también?

-Solo me preocupo por ti y el mundo. Eragon es un buen compañero, pero si sigues rechazándole podría perder el interés. Cualquier otro ya lo habría hecho hace mucho.

Arya empezó a sentirse culpable. Realmente solo había estado pensando en sí misma. Y Yanira era feliz casada con el otro Señor del Fuego. ¿Realmente iba a ser tan malo casarse con la persona con quien quería pasar toda la eternidad? Decidió que no. Además, no quería seguir arruinando la boda de sus amigos.

Tendría que empezar a pensar más en los demás.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Primero regresar al claro y disculparte. Prométele que lo pensarás seriamente. Antes de aceptar crea el momento perfecto. Quizás una cena a la luz de la luna y las velas.

Islanzadí miró a Yanira.

-Me encanta esa idea. ¿Qué tal bajo la luna llena?

-Perfecto. Y seguro que Harry tiene algunas ideas más. O siempre podremos pedirle que busque en el futuro para asegurarse de que todo saldrá bien.

La antigua reina elfa le tendió la mano.

-Creo que no nos conocemos. Soy Islanzadí.

-Yanira, pareja del Señor del Fuego de la Dimensión A. Y supongo que él es Evandar.

Arya se giró a toda velocidad hacia las puertas. Su padre estaba allí. Corrió a toda velocidad para abrazarle. Evandar rió.

-La última vez que te vi apenas si sabías andar. Y ahora eres la reina y tienes pareja. Si cierro los ojos temo que ya tengas hijos.

-Papá... Tengo mucho que agradecer a Harry.

-Su ayudante, creo que se llama Malik, nos dijo que no tienes nada que agradecerle. Esto lo hace porque quiere y puede. Creo que nunca he visto un alma tan noble.

Islanzadí se acercó a su compañero y su hija. Yanira salió de la Catedral en silencio. Su mente voló para unirse a la de su esposo.

- _¿Todo bien,_ _moya lyubov'_ _?_

- _Te echo de menos,_ _moy korol'._

- _Y yo a ti._ _Aquí Drey está peleando con_ _Harry. Y perdiendo._

Yanira rió.

- _No me sorprende._ _War es aterrador si se lo propone._

- _Igual que Death. Por cierto, tendré que ir a buscarle. Se está emborrachando_ _con_ _los niños._ _El cuarto embarazo de Onis le está pasando factura._

- _Cualquiera en su situación lo estaría._ _Es su quinto hijo._ _Espero que el nuevo hijo pued_ _a volver a unirlos como antes._

- _Estoy seguro de eso._ _Pero será divertido ver cómo Chris y Onis llevan los embarazos a la vez._ _Solo faltaría que Zinnia también_ _fuera a tener un hijo._

- _Sí, definitivamente sería muy divertido._ _Drey,_ _Sam y Sev_ _luchando con sus parejas hormonales e intentando no salir peor de lo que ya están._ _¿Quién de los tres lo llevaría peor?_

- _Sam, sin duda._ _No solo tendría que soportar a Drey protegiendo a Onis, sino que también estaría amenazando a_ _Sev por Zinnia._

Sintió la risa de Alexai. Parecía feliz con la perspectiva de que sus Hermanos y un amigo sufrieran.

- _Se supone que esa es la filia de_ _Sam._

- _No puedes culparme._ _Fuiste tú quien hizo la pregunta._

Yanira no pudo refutar eso. La pequeña familia tras ella dejó de hablar.

-Yanira-elda...

Se giró y miró amablemete a Arya.

-¿Sí?

- _Elrum ono_. Sé que no tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Todo lo contrario, el equilibrio del mundo depende de que el Señor del Fuego tenga a su pareja. Además Jilian y Sielia no me dejarían en paz hasta que resolviera esto, así que esto es salvarme a mí misma. Vamos, ahora ve, Eragon te espera.

Arya asintió y se lanzó en una carrera ligera por el bosque. Evandar e Islanzadí fueron tras ella. Yanira se detuvo un momento para enviar un último pensamiento a su esposo.

- _Vamos hacia allá._

- _Si eres capaz de llegar antes, reservaré una habitación en Le Perle._

Con esa promesa Yanira corrió tan rápida como el viento. Enseguida adelantó a los otros tres elfos y llegó al claro. Sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre Alexai, quien solo tuvo tiempo de mirarla alarmado antes de acabar en el suelo.

-¿Gano yo?

Alexai gruñó y miró al cielo.

-Ganas tú, pero bájate de mí. Ya no soy tan joven como para soportar estos golpes. He sentido crujir tres costillas.

-Oh, por favor, no ha sido para tanto.

Pero no se bajó. En su lugar se puso cómoda clavándole los codos en los costados y moviendo los pies en el aire. Dreymond sonrió ligeramente, ese movimiento era un clásico en Yanira. Allen y Eragon miraron sorprendidos a la pareja. Harry soltó una risa divertida.

Arya, Islanzadi y Evandar solo tuvieron que seguir las exclamaciones de queja de Alexai para llegar al claro.

Eragon se tensó a ver a su amada elfa. Arya se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Él solo asintió. Los dos se adentraron de nuevo en el bosque.

-¿Vas a bajar, Yan?

Yanira miró feliz a su marido.

-No sé, estoy muy cómoda.

-Tú puedes estar todo lo cómoda que quieras, pero me estoy clavando una piedra en la columna.

Ella no hizo nada para levantarse, en su lugar volvió a mover los pies en el aire. Alexai se rindió. Con su magia hundió la piedra en la tierra y se acomodó para un largo rato. Harry lanzó un hechizo almohada para su cabeza. Luego se giró hacia los antiguos reyes de Ellesméra.

- _Atra esterní ono thelduin_ , Evandar Könungr, Islanzadí Dröttning.

- _Mor'rar lífa unin hjarta onr_ , Harry-ebrithil.

-Gracias por darnos otra oportunidad para vivir.

-No tenéis que agradecérmelo. De todas formas vuestros cuerpos aun no son totalmente estables. Debería haber esperado un poco para despertaros, pero las circunstancias lo necesitaban.

Hubo un tono de llamada. Alexai, Harry y Allen cogieron sus móviles. Era el de Allen.

-¿Sí?

- _¿Está todo bien?_

-Creo que sí. Regresaremos pronto.

- _Mantennos informados._

Inuyasha colgó.

-Parece que lo han arreglado. Volverán pronto.

Todos a su alrededor suspiraron aliviados. Sasuke se inclinó para ajustarse las hebillas de los tacones. Se había sentado para que los pies no le mataran antes de la fiesta. Los hechizos de comodidad dejaban de funcionar con el tiempo y quería retrasar ese momento todo lo posible.

-Dobe, te culpo a ti.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-Dijiste que no sería una boda sin alguna pelea. Vuelve a repetir eso y vas a pasar una larga temporada en la Antártida.

Naruto se estremeció. Sabía que lo decía en serio. Kushina sonrió ligeramente. Definitivamente Naruto había elegido a una pareja muy combativa. No podía pensar en nadie mejor para controlar a su hiperactivo hijo.

Fugaku se sentó junto a su hijo.

-Debo decir que me sorprende que lleves tacones.

-Me siento mejor con ellos-colocó una pierna sobre la otra y observó el negro del tacón que sobresalía bajo los pantalones-. Si hay algo seguro es que el dobe no se queja.

Naruto no dignificó eso con una respuesta.

Eryx sirvió otra copa a su padre. Hyperion y Lynx estaban junto a él. El mayor de los hermanos estaba en su trabajo, esa vez en la barra de _Le Perle_. Usualmente estaría sirviendo entre las mesas, pero había pedido un turno de barman para vigilar a su padre.

-¿Todo bien?

-Eryx, sabes que te aprecio, pero vuelve a hacer una pregunta estúpida y te saco los ojos.

Hyperion miró al mayor.

-Deberías bajar el nivel de graduación. Se le está subiendo demasiado rápido a la cabeza.

Lynx vació su trago de vodka.

-Que sea solo para él. Necesito el alcohol para pasar por esto.

Eryx rellenó su vaso de chupito y el de Hyperion con vodka. Para su padre hizo un combinado con poco alcohol.

Ese patrón se había repetido ya cuatro veces. Todo porque iban a tener un nuevo hermanito o hermanita. Su padre no se había tomado muy bien la noticia, aunque teniendo en cuenta que la última vez su Enemigo le obligó a "matar" a Onis, iba bastante bien. Solo se estaba pasando un poco con el alcohol.

Eryx miró más allá de la barra, a las mesas distribuidas por el amplio espacio en diferentes alturas. Sus compañeros de trabajo caminaban por ahí, con bandejas llevas de bebidas y un uniforme que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Las mujeres usaban unos tops de encaje que cubrían lo justo y unos pantalones cortos casi transparentes. Los hombres llevaban pantalones largos de cuero y únicamente el cuello y los puños de una camisa con una pajarita de color rosa.

Pero Eryx llevaba una camiseta de rejilla en lugar de los puños y el cuello, marcándole como uno de los jefes. Se había ganado el puesto por su atractivo y su lengua de plata. También conocía al dueño de _Le Perle_. Y hablando del dueño...

Harry apareció entre la multitud. Con él iban Dreymond y Alexai. El más joven llevaba un traje perfectamente planchado.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

Su padre gruñó. Dreymond sonrió ligeramente.

-Bueno, ya sabes el procedimiento. Cinco hijos son suficientes.

-Créeme, lo sé. Espero que no vuelvan a ser mellizos, con ellos dos tuve más que suficiente.

-¡Papá!

Alexai le palmeó el hombro.

-¿Dónde está Zinnia?

-Con Severus. No quiero pensar en lo que están haciendo.

Harry se apoyó en la bara.

-Que intentes negar la realidad no la cambiará.

-Puedo engañarme a mí mismo.

-Pero has visto lo mismo que yo.

-Y lo único que evita que empiece otra caza de vampiros es esto-alzó la copa.

Dreymond suspiró.

-Eryx, terminemos con esto rápido. Ponle lo más fuerte que tengas y nos lo llevamos. Según Harry, tu turno termina pronto, ¿no? Querrás pasar tiempo con tus hermanos.

Hyperion sonrió siniestramente. Sabía exactamente lo que hacer para _divertirse_ con sus hermanos. Sobre todo si podían reservar una habitación privada en la planta alta. Harry pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, porque se inclinó sobre la barra para hablar con Eryx. El mayor de los hermanos asintió.

-Gracias, jefe.

-Me voy, la cena de Halloween empezará pronto. Vigiladle, que no haga nada estúpido como matar al novio de Zinnia.

-Déjalo en nuestras manos.

Miró a Dreymond y Alexai.

-Lo sabré si váis a otro bar después de salir de aquí y no queréis ver las consecuencias.

Todos se estremecieron. Harry les sonrió una última vez y se alejó, atrayendo las miradas de muchas personas que disfrutaban de unas copas y algún que otro baile.

Dreymond y Alexai pidieron sus bebidas favoritas. Su Hermano desaparecido siguió intentando ahogarse en alcohol. Con el tiempo, Eryx terminó su turno y se marchó con Lynx e Hyperion a una habitación privada de la planta superior de _Le Perle_.

El resto se quedó un poco más, hasta que Dreymond consideró que Samael estaba lo bastante borracho. Alexai les apareció a una habitación que habían reservado en un hotel de París.

Samael se derrumbó de inmediato en el sofá. Se quitó la peluca negra con un gesto molesto.

-¿Cómo voy a pasar esto?

-Serás capaz, siempre lo has sido.

-Eso no me ayuda, Drey. La última vez me obligaron a dañarle. ¿Y si vuelve a pasar?

-Sam, tú mismo destruiste la mente de tu Enemigo cuando abriste un portal a esta dimensión y no hay nadie más que vaya a intentar algo.

El pelirrojo sabía que eso era cierto, pero no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal.

Alexai y Dreymond suspiraron cansados.

-¿Cómo vas a decirles a los chicos que tú eres su padre?

-Ni idea. Improvisaré.

-Según recerdo, tu última improvisación acabó contigo cayendo sin paracaídas de un rascacielos.

-Eso fue un error en mis planes, no imaginé que pudiera tener una pistola.

Samael y Dreymond siguieron discutiendo. Alexai les ignoró y se fue a dormir. Su último pensamiento ese día fue que era genial volver a tener a su Hermano.


	24. Predicción IV

El hombre de pelo negro abrió los ojos, demasiado perezoso como para levantarse. Su pareja, en cambio, ya llevaba una hora fuera de la cama. Había recogido la ropa que ambos habían desechado dos días antes, había cuidado del huerto que tenían bajo la luz que imitaba la solar, alimentado a los animales que criaban y se había trenzado el largo cabello dorado. Por otro lado seguía completamente desnuda. Las vistas eran algo de lo que el hombre jamás podría cansarse. Adoraba su piel de color crema con algunas pecas en los hombros y la minúscula cicatriz sobre el ombligo, producto del ritual de matrimonio que les unió. Él también tenía esa cicatriz, entre otras varias.

-Buenos días, amor.

El hombre se desperezó. Su pelo negro estaba enredado, le costaría mucho devolverle su alisado natural. Más aun desde que había decidido dejárselo crecer, no tanto como su esposa, a quien le llegaba casi a las rodillas, pero bastante. Sus ojos gris ahumado eran tan activos en ese momento como cuando era más joven, muchísimo más joven. Su piel tenía un tono oliváceo, característico de su familia.

-Vamos, arriba, no puedes pasarte todo el día en la cama.

-Ayer lo hicimos.

-Fueron otras circunstancias. Sabes que después del maratón necesito un descanso.

-Y lo tendrás, mi amor. Solo quiero ser perezoso.

Ella le dedicó la misma sonrisa que hizo que él se enamorara.

-Pues se acabó lo de ser perezoso. Hoy ha nacido War, tienes que mirar en el futuro para asegurarte de que todo irá bien.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Primero: porque tú eres el único con una supravisión funcional. Segundo: es tu sobrino. Y tercero: porque yo lo digo.

Cuando se ponía en plan mandona era aterradoramente sexy.

-Enseguida, señora.

-Bien, y ya que estás prepara el desayuno.

Ella desapareció hacia la Sala del Tesoro, todavía completamente desnuda. El hombre rió divertido. En serio, nunca había un momento aburrido con ella.

Se levantó e intentó recogerse el pelo para que no le molestara. No tuvo mucho éxito, pero le dio igual. Decidió preparar unas tortillas con albahaca, eran el desayuno favorito de su esposa.

Dejó los platos en la mesa en el mismo momento en el ella regresó de la Sala del Tesoro.

-¿Todo bien?

-Somos los únicos idiotas en esta maldita cueva alejada de toda la estúpida civilización.

Él la acercó por la cintura y dejó caer un beso en sus labios.

-Me encanta cuando maldices, amor.

-Entonces hoy me vas a adorar, porque voy a cabrearme si no cumples con tus deberes.

-Te he hecho tu desayuno favorito.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

-Puede que eso te salve. _Un poco_. No esperes más de mí. En cuanto termines ve a la Sala y asegúrate de que War estará bien.

Él asintió, cediendo antes de que se enfadara de verdad.

-Por supuesto que lo haré. Puedo ser responsable cuando quiero.

-Me lo creeré cuando lo vea. Ahora a desayunar.

Se sentó en su silla de respaldo alto y se terminó la tortilla antes de que el hombre pudiera regresar con las tazas de café. Él ni siquiera parpadeó, acostumbrado a su rapidez cuando había tortilla. Ella cogió la taza de café y subió las piernas a la silla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Haré algunos injertos en el jardín, seguro que esta vez me salen bien.

-Seguro. Las plantas te adoran.

Ella sonrió y se terminó su café antes de levantarse y estirarse.

-Estoy deseando salir de aquí.

La mirada del hombre se deslizó por su piel de color crema.

-Amor, ¿tienes una idea de lo que me provocas?

Ella le guiñó un ojo y se alejó hacia el huerto, con la punta de la trenza rozando sus gemelos y su culo. Él dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, gruñendo molesto. Tenía una belleza al alcance de la mano y no podía hacer nada. Y ella lo sabía, por eso se burlaba.

Dejó los platos junto al fregadero y se dirigió a su habitación. Se puso unos pantalones, cogió su cepillo del pelo y se dirigió a la Sala de los Espejos. Solo había utilizado esa Sala tres veces antes, con los nacimientos de Famine, Illnes y Death, sus sobrinos mayores. Ahora por fin terminaba el ciclo de renacimientos con su sobrino favorito, War.

Los cuatro eran hijos de su querida hermana, junto a los gemelos mayores, Chaos y Ordine. Los nacimientos en su especie eran... especiales. Siempre nacían gemelos, uno con el pelo de color negro y el otro con el pelo de cualquier otro color. Su hermana había tenido dos embarazos.

En el primero nacieron Chaos con el pelo negro y Ordine con el pelo blanco. Ellos dos tenían una conexión mental que hizo natural que se enamoraran. De todas formas estaban demasiado unidos como para poder estar junto a otra persona. A su hermana no le importó para nada que sus hijos estuvieran juntos y fue ella quien formalizó el matrimonio.

Luego llegaron los cuatrillizos. Famine tenía el pelo negro y su gemelo era Illnes, de pelo rojo anaranjado. Pocos minutos después nació Death, de pelo rojo sangre, lo que era extraño porque el primero de los gemelos en nacer era siempre el de pelo negro. Por último llegó War, muy pequeño y apenas con vida. Todos temieron que no sobreviviera, pero lo hizo. Luchó por cada segundo de su existencia y ganó.

Se convirtió en uno de los más fuertes de su especie. Podía derrotar a todos sus hermanos mayores sin esfuerzo. Tenía una mente muy aguda y una lengua afilada. Sus estrategias eran infalibles. Y tenía la personalidad de su madre. Cuando se enfadaba lo demostraba con una furia fría y calmada, pero eso era mucho más aterrador que cualquier otra cosa.

Quizás fuera por eso por lo que se llevaba tan bien con él. Los dos pasaban días en una sola partida de ajedrez y la mayoría de las veces quedaban en tablas. El hombre podía contar con una sola mano las partidas que él le había ganado a su sobrino. Era un verdadero genio.

Bueno, todos lo eran. Illnes era un erudito, conocía todo sobre todo y había muy pocas cosas que escaparan de su entendimiento. Famine creaba las mejores armas, ya fueran de corto o largo alcance. Death no sobresalía demasiado, pero su sexto sentido estaba más desarrollado que ningún otro. Chaos viajaba por el mundo protegiendo a Ordine, quien había hecho su causa el sanar a quienes lo necesitaran.

Por eso ambos habían dado su fuerza vital para que sus hermanos menores pudieran renacer y reencontrarse con _ellas_ , protegiéndoles de sus enemigos al renunciar voluntariamente la existencia.

El hombre de pelo negro podía decir con seguridad que sus sobrinos habían sido las mejores personas que había conocido alguna vez, además de su querida hermana y su adorada esposa, desde luego.

Se sentó en el trono de cristal que había frente a los grandes espejos que ocupaban tres de las seis paredes que componían la Sala de los Espejos. Sí, no habían pensado demasiado en el nombre.

Los tres espejos se oscurecieron y apareció la imagen de un bebé de apenas unas horas. Tenía un gorro de color azul y parecía dormir. El hombre sonrió al reconocer algunos rasgos de su sobrino. Definitivamente era él. Los cuatro habían regresado. La hora de la venganza comenzaba.

Mientras intentaba desenredarse esa atrocidad que se atrevía a llamar su cabello, escrutó el futuro de War. Buscaba las decisiones fundamentales que marcarían su vida.

La primera de ellas le llamó la atención, porque no había esperado ver a Death en esa dimensión. Debería volver a mirar en su vida para ver lo que había pasado.

 _Un niño de pelo negro estaba sentado en un banco del parque. Parecía querer llorar, pero aguantaba las lágrimas con valentía._

 _-¿Te has perdido?_

 _Miró al hombre de pelo rojo y ropa negra que se había arrodillado frente a él. Nunca antes le había visto, pero sentía que le conocía desde siempre._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Dónde vives?_

 _-En Privet Drive. El 4._

 _-Entonces vamos, te llevaré, no está muy lejos. ¿Puedes caminar?_

 _Harry asintió, pero se quedó quieto._

 _-Puedes... ¿llevarme?_

 _La expresión del hombre se suavizó._

 _-Por supuesto que sí, pequeño. Me llamo Sam._

 _-Harry._

 _-Encantado, Harry._

 _Acunó al niño cariñosamente en sus brazos y empezó a caminar hacia Privet Drive. Iba pensando en qué decir exactamente a los Dursley. No confiaba en ellos, por eso vigilaba a Harry desde lejos, es lo que les había prometido a sus padres. Y fue una suerte que lo hiciera._

 _Llamó cortesmente a la puerta del número cuatro, después de haber bajado al niño. Petunia Dursley fue quien abrió. Enseguida, su rostro perdió todo el color._

 _-Señor Almawt._

 _-Señora Dursley, le traigo a su sobrino. Lo encontré perdido en el parque._

 _-No tengo ni idea de cómo ha podido ocurrir._

 _Death le sonrió friamente y se arrodilló junto al niño._

 _-¿Por qué no vas dentro, Harry? Me ha gustado mucho conocerte._

 _-Y a mí._

 _-Recuerda una cosa, pequeño, siempre que necesites ayuda, yo estaré ahí. ¿De acuerdo?_

 _El niño asintió y entró en la casa. Death volvió a centrarse en la mujer._

 _-Señor..._

 _La interrumpió._

 _-Petunia, sabes quién soy y de lo que soy capaz. Estoy dejando pasar que le obligéis a dormir bajo las escaleras porque también le proporcionáis alimento. Pero esto sobrepasa el límite. Si no empezáis a responsabilizaros realmente de él, me veré obligado a... digamos apartarle de su familia restante. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?_

 _Parecía imposible, pero Petunia empalideció aun más._

 _-Sí, señor._

 _-Ah, una última cosa, esta conversación se quedará entre nosotros dos. Si tu marido se entera tendrá los mismos resultados. ¿Está claro?_

 _-Sí, señor._

 _-Estaré vigilando, Petunia._

 _Con eso, se marchó en silencio y esperó a cruzar las barreras que protegían la casa antes de aparecerse._

El hombre hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el cepillo se le enredó en un nudo especialmente grande. Detuvo las imágenes que nadaban en los espejos y se concentró un momento en desengancharlo.

Comprendía los motivos por los que Death se había acercado a War en ese momento. Su hermanito al menos merecía algunos años de paz antes de enfrentarse a la locura.

La siguiente decisión fue una visión corta.

 _War estaba frente a una puerta. Su ropa estaba algo quemada y desgastada. La Batalla de Hogwarts había terminado unas horas antes. Se había quedado dormido y al despertar había encontrado una bandeja con su desayuno junto a la cama._

 _Cuando bajó se encontró con un chico rubio de su edad esperándole sentado en las escaleras. Se miraron un solo instante. Luego el rubio se acercó hacia él y le susurró unas palabras que jamás olvidaría._

 _-Ven al aula abandonada junto a la de encantamientos antes de la medianoche. Hay algo que quiero entregarte._

 _Se marchó sin darle tiempo a responder. Pero el tono en el que las había pronunciado le dijo exactamente lo que quería darle. Por eso se encontraba indeciso frente a esa puerta. Si entraba, ambos quedarían atrapados en algo que posiblemente no podrían controlar. Pero si no entraba se arrepentiría toda su vida._

 _Tardó demasiado en decidirse, porque el reloj de la torre de la enfermería tocó las doce campanadas. La puerta se abrió en silencio y él salió con la mirada baja._

 _-Adiós, Harry._

 _Su voz era suave. War se quedó paralizado mientras él se alejaba por el silencioso pasillo. Fue gracias a ese mismo silencio que pudo escuchar un ligerísimo tintineo, una lágrima cristalina._

 _War supo en ese mismo momento que era una decisión de la que se arrepentiría toda su vida. Debió haber cruzado la puerta cuando tuvo oportunidad._

El hombre frunció el ceño. Había reconocido al chico rubio. Pero la última vez era una mujer. No, espera, ya había visto la misma situación con las otras tres hermanas. ¿Cómo se llamaba la maldición? Ah, sí. El _Conmutare Gennes_.

De todas formas estaba claro que a sus sobrino no le importaba el género de Peace. Se enamoró de su alma, no de su aspecto.

Pensó en la decisión de War. Había renunciado al amor de su vida. ¿Por qué? Quizás... tuviera algo que ver con la vision anterior. Si Death no le hubiera ayudado a War a volver con sus tíos, se habría pasado toda la noche en el frío parque. Las semillas del odio se habrían implantado en su joven mente y habría cruzado sin dudar la puerta. Si Death no hubiese intervenido, habría buscado algo que controlar, justo lo que Peace le había entregado en bandeja de plata.

Sus pensamientos se distrajeron por la nueva visión.

 _War caminó tranquilamente hacia el interior de la habitación. Pronunció una sola palabra y todos los presentes se paralizaron. Miraba directamente al hombre de mediana edad de pelo platino cuando entraron Death y Life._

 _Death seguía vistiendo completamente de negro, llevaba delineador negro y en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza resaltaba un Ojo de Horus tatuado._

 _Life tenía una mano protectora sobre su vientre. Tras él estaban sus cuatro hijos._

 _War caminó despacio, cada uno de sus pasos los de un depredador que se acerca a su presa. Se arrodilló frente a Peace, quien estaba encadenado frente al rubio mayor. Soltó los grilletes. Peace se abrazó inmediatamente a él._

 _-Tranquilo, mein hertz, nadie volverá a hacerte daño. Acabaré con quien quiera que se atreva._

 _-Quiero que sufra, Harry. Que pase por un infierno antes de morir._

 _La voz de Peace era oscura._

 _-Así se hará-War miró hacia la mujer de pelo rosa-. Zinnia, por favor, llévatelo. No quiero que esté aquí más de lo necesario._

 _La mujer asintió y se acercó para llevarse a Peace. War se alzó con poder._

 _Miró directamente a los ojos del hombre rubio._

 _-Creo que ya discutimos esto, señor Malfoy._

 _-Ese puto es mío. Y cuando vuelva a ponerle las manos encima haré que lo violen día y noche hasta que se convierta en mi perra. Dará a luz a un heredero digno de la casa Malfoy e incluso a más. Venderé a sus otros hijos y le obligaré a mirar mientras los violan. Cuando ya no pueda tener más hijos, lo venderé a un prostíbulo para seguir ganando dinero y cuando sea inservible le arrancaré los órganos mientras está vivo y luego le cortaré el cuello. Y tú, mocoso, mirarás la primera vez que yo mismo le viole._

 _War no hizo ningún gesto ante las crudas palabras de Lucius Malfoy. Pero su magia aplastaba a todos los demás hombres atrapados._

 _-Eryx, ¿tu rey sigue buscando un juguete?_

 _El íncubo sonrió siniestramente._

 _-Así es._

 _-Puede que tenga algo que le interese. Está un poco gastado por un lado, pero lo que le interesa sigue intacto. También será un reto entrenarle, aunque estoy seguro de que los resultados le satisfarán más que ningún otro. Mi única condición es que se me consulte cada paso a dar con él._

 _-Mi rey acepta tu regalo, Harry Jäger._

 _War dejó que una sonrisa cínica estirara sus labios._

 _-Tienes suerte, Lucius. Te convertirán en una puta de alta gama, solo el rey de los íncubos y sus invitados más selectos podrán tocarte. Pero antes de eso pasarás por un duro entrenamiento que te dejará suplicando por la liberación. Y especialmente para ti, dejaré que te entrenen para correrte con una sola palabra. Me encantaría presenciar tu transformación, pero tengo un novio muy celoso y jamás me apartaría de su lado para ver cómo te arrancan las capas de arrogancia y estupidez hasta dejar exactamente lo que eres._

 _Se giró sobre los talones y caminó hacia las puertas._

 _-¿Qué hay del resto?_

 _-Oh, se me olvidaba-miró a Life sobre el hombro-. Onis, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos. No tienen ningún uso para mí._

 _Salió de la habitación. Eryx se llevó a Lucius hacia el palacio de su rey, para iniciar pronto el entrenamiento. Life alzó las manos, sus ojos grises brillaban con furia._

 _-Sala de tortura._

 _Los siguientes días, en aquella mansión solo se escuchaban los gritos y las súplicas de los prisioneros de Life._

El hombre parpadeó. Estaba claro que su personalidad no había cambiado demasiado. Seguía siendo aterrador. Pero Life le sorprendió. Cuando la conoció por primera vez era dulce y amable, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. Había pasado de eso a torturar a un gran número de personas. Realmente tendría que haber sufrido mucho para cambiar tanto.

En la siguiente visión, War y Peace estaban a solas.

 _Peace suspiró y se acomodó mejor contra el pecho de War. Recostó la cabeza en su hombro. War apretó sus brazos alrededor del amor de su vida._

 _-Te dije que un solarium quedaría bien._

 _-Nunca puedo ganar contra ti, mein hertz._

 _-Deberías haber aprendido eso hace tiempo, tienes casi quinientos años._

 _-Aun soy un niño frente a ti._

 _Peace rió. Ajustó la manta que los cubría. Hace unos minutos habían hecho un buen uso de la cama que War había puesto en el solarium._

 _Se habían fugado de las preparaciones para su boda, aunque aun estaba a varios meses de distancia._

 _-¿Crees que a tu padre se le ocurriría mirar aquí?_

 _-Si no nos ha encontrado ya, tenemos hasta la mañana._

 _-Eso son muchas horas._

 _Peace sonrió ligeramente._

 _-Muchas horas para nosotros solos, si tu hermano no vuela la cocina otra vez._

 _-Darío puede ser muy... expresivo, pero Niro me ha prometido que hoy estará fuera de Ilsit. Kirte también se ha llevado a Rick a un concierto y Onis y Sam están en los túneles, quieren intentar replicar unos experimentos._

 _-Entonces el piso es nuestro. ¿Quieres repetir la página dieciseis?_

 _War frunció el ceño, intentando recordar las páginas de su libro._

 _-Ah, sí, el sexo en la cocina. Me apunto._

 _Peace saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el interior. War le siguió riendo. Le atrapó en la cocina. Su beso era dulce e intenso. Le subió a la encimera y deslizó los labios por su cuello. Justo cuando las uñas de Peace se clavaron en la espalda ya marcada de War, las luces de todo el piso se encendieron. Los dos gritaron sorprendidos y se escondieron tras la encimera._

 _-¡'Ab!_

 _El hombre de pelo castaño y ojos avellana, por una vez, ignoró la posición en la que había encontrado a su hijo y su prometido._

 _-Harry, un portal se ha abierto en mitad de Vietnam. Están bajo ataque._

 _War se vistió en un parpadeo con su uniforme negro: pantalones largos, botas de combate, camiseta ajustada de cuello alto sin mangas, un chaleco armadura también sin mangas y la gabardina iridiscente. Una máscara con cuernos de demonio apareció sobre su cabeza._

 _Convocó la manta del solarium y cubrió a Peace._

 _-Tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento, mein hertz. Te amo._

 _Peace le dio un ligero beso en los labios._

 _-Y yo a ti._

 _War caminó hacia el ascensor._

 _-Procedimiento habitual. Contenedles mientras cierro el portal-las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras War y el hombre-. Realmente tengo que reclutar a alguien que me ayude a patrullar las fronteras entre universos._

 _-¿Puedo sujerir a los aesir?_

 _-Los aesir... Sí, podrían ser lo que necesito. Pero ahora centrémonos en lo inmediato._

 _El ascensor se detuvo y ambos salieron._

El hombre sonrió. La relación física de su sobrino era bastante saludable, al parecer, pero sabía cuáles eran las prioridades.

Los espejos se oscurecieron, indicando que no ppodía mirar más allá, pero se sorprendió cuando apareció una última visión.

 _Illnes, Famine, Death y War estaban frente a unas enormes puertas de un extraño material verde. Se miraron entre ellos cuando escucharon una explosión detrás de ellas._

 _-¿Realmente es seguro entrar? Eso a sonado a bombas de metralla._

 _-Si tanto miedo tienes, Darío, tú primero._

 _-¿Por qué yo?_

 _-Porque eres el experto en armas. Venga, adentro._

 _Death sonreía mientras escuchaba la discusión de Illnes y Famine. War estudiaba los símbolos grabados en la puerta. Era algo normal, ahora que volvían a estar juntos y recordaban su primera vida._

 _-Ya basta, vosotros dos. Nuestro tío nos espera._

 _War avanzó y empujó las puertas con decisión._

El hombre suspiró aliviado cuando los espejos le reflejaron de nuevo. Por fin veía un final para ese largo encierro. Terminó de desenrredarse el pelo y lo ató en una simple cola en la nuca. Salió para buscar a su querida esposa.

Ella por fin se había puesto la ropa que solía utilizar cuando trabajaba en el huerto o con los animales: unos pantalones manchados de tierra y una camiseta de él. La trenza estaba recogida en un moño sobre la cabeza para no manchar los hilos dorados.

-Mi amor...

Sus ojos azules le miraron.

-¿Todo irá bien?

-Cometerá errores, pero su corazón está en el lugar correcto. Él también terminará nuestro encierro.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa brillante y se levantó para abrazarle.

-Hemos pasado aquí sesenta mil años. Me sentiré extraña cuando salga.

-Aun tenemos que esperar unos años más, pero no serán nada comparado a los que ya hemos pasado. Nuestra venganza terminará pronto.

Ella asintió.

-Mi padre y mi tía se arrepentirán de haber exterminado a tu raza.

El hombre cerró los ojos, simplemente memorizando el olor terroso de su amada y la forma de su delicado cuerpo, que aun así podía golpear con la fuerza sifuciente para romperle algunas costillas.

Por fin podría tener la venganza que llevaba sesenta mil años esperando.


	25. Kaira

¡Hola! Soy Kaira, la wargos que protege a Draco. Aun soy demasiado pequeña como para hacer algo útil, pero mientras pueda hacerle sonreír cuando el inútil de su novio no está, estoy contenta.

Os parecerá extraño que os hable directamente, pero la autora me dio la oportunidad y acepté de inmediato.

Draco me trata genial, es el mejor dueño del mundo. Tengo una cesta llena de mantas y cojines junto a su cama y un montón de juguetes para masticar. Me alimenta con todo lo que quiero, pero a veces dice que no para que yo no engorde demasiado. ¡Yo tampoco quiero engordar, así que le hago caso!

Su novio no suele estar con él. Dice que está trabajando, pero no me fío mucho. ¡Los humanos son todos muy malos! ¡Todos menos mi dueño! Draco se pone muy feliz cuando le llama cada noche y aun más cuando aparece los fines de semana. No sé que son los fines de semana, pero puedo estar con mi dueño todo el tiempo que quiera. ¡Me gustan los fines de semana!

También conozco a un hombre lobo. Su nombre es Hyperion y es genial. Tiene muchos años y puede transformarse cuando quiera. Cuando Draco está en clases me voy con él al bosque y le ayudo a proteger el territorio. ¡Es muy divertido! También me está enseñando a cazar pájaros. Las plumas son horribles, así que no me los como, pero Hyperion dice que son buenos para aprender a moverme en silencio.

Una vez lo intenté con un profesor, el de pelo largo de color blanco, y de algún modo me escuchó y me esquivó cuando salté. Me di un golpe muy fuerte. Le gruñí cuando se acercó y le mordí la mano en represalia. ¡Era culpa suya! ¡Me dolía el hocico! ¡Y el idiota solo se rió y me llevó a su clase! Lo bueno es que pude estar con mi dueño mientras explicaba algo sobre mi especie. No le hice caso. ¿Quién lo hace?

Por la tarde llega Harry, el novio de mi dueño, por sorpresa. Tenía una reunión con los profesores. ¡Me trajo unas galletas recién hechas! Quizás no sea tan malo... Pero volviendo al tema... he conseguido colarme en la reunión. Hablan de cosas muy aburridas como tratados, magia y eso. También le preguntan por Ilsit, sea lo que sea. Él responde que estaría para antes de Navidad y que podrían pasar las vacaciones allí.

Después de la reunión es la cena. Harry y Draco discutien sobre la decoración de su nueva casa. En eso estoy con mi dueño, el verde y el plateado serán muy aburridos. Si voy a vivir con ellos quiero más colorido. ¡Morderé cualquier cosa verde que vea!

Después de la cena me acomodo en el regazo de Draco y me quedo dormida.

Me despierto en mi cesta. Sobre la cama los dos están muy acurrucados. Demasiado para mi gusto. Decido cambiar ese hecho. ¡Nadie está tan cerca de mi dueño sin mi permiso!

Salto a la cama y los despierto a ambos. Draco me sonríe adormilado y me abraza con fuerza. Harry me frunce el ceño, completamente activo. ¿No estaba dormido?

-Creo que me odia.

-Tonterías, Kaira no te odia.

No, no le odio, solo detesto que esté junto a mi dueño más que yo. Ladro alegremente y me lanzo a lamer a Draco. Él ríe y me aparta.

-Al menos no me aprecia demasiado.

Le gruño molesta. ¡No te acerces a mi Draco!

-Kaira, Harry es mi novio. No quiere hacerme ningún daño.

Eso lo decidiré yo. ¡Nadie va a hacerle daño! ¡Y menos si yo estoy de guardia!

Bajamos a desayunar, yo trotando alegremente tras los talones de mi dueño. Harry, por desgracia, viene con nosotros. Normalmente se marcha antes del desayuno.

-¿No tienes que ir de mediador entre vampiros y hombres lobo?

-Esta semana le toca a Sam. Quiero centrarme en mis tesis.

-¿En plural?

-Biología, genética y antropología.

-No sabíamos que también te interesaba la antropología.

-He encontrado un tema de estudio bastante interesante... Si mi teoría es correcta podría revolucionar la percepción del universo conocido.

Salto al regazo de Shaun, el padre de Draco, y miro a Harry.

-¿No tienes suficiente con reconstruir Ilsit y ocupar tu lugar como el Octavo?

-La búsqueda del conocimiento jamás tiene final, Shaun. Sobre todo si yo soy quien lo busca.

Sus ojos esmeralda cambian un instante al verde ácido y brillan con misterio. ¡Sabía que no debemos confiar en él! ¡Oculta algo importante! ¡Y pienso descubrir el qué!

Por eso, cuando terminamos de desayunar y él se levanta para marcharse, le detengo mordiendo su pantalón.

-Te dije que no te odiaba, Harry.

Él me coge y me observa. Sé que no le he engañado, pero aun así me lleva con él cuando sale de la Sala Común y baja hacia su coche. Me deja en el asiento del copiloto, el que ocupó Draco cuando me encontraron.

-Vale, ahora sé una buena chica mientras estás en el coche. En Ilsit podrás correr por el bosque o perseguirme hasta que averigües lo que quieres. Aunque por Draco no tendrás que preocuparte, jamás le haré daño de ningún modo.

Me rasca tras la oreja, mi sitio favorito, y pone en marcha el coche. Miro hacia delante cuando atravesamos el túnel. ¡Me encanta la sensación! ¡Son como cosquillas en el estómago!

Me abre la puerta con magia para que pueda bajar cuando aparca en el gran sótano donde tiene todos sus vehículos. Camina hacia el laboratorio. Sé dónde está porque hace una semana acompañé a Draco cuando vino.

Dentro encontramos a Leonardo y Mokona.

-Deberíais haberos tomado el día libre también.

El pintor sonríe alegremente y me coge en brazos. ¡Leonardo siempre es muy cariñoso conmigo!

-Ayer dejamos a medio recoger algunas cosas, luego iremos a la fiesta de Ezio.

-Este Ezio... ¿Cuántas fiestas puede hacer?

-Y si no es él son Marian, Edward, Jacob o Fai.

Mokona le entrega a Harry una tablet. Ella normalmente es un lindo conejito que me encantaría perseguir, pero en el laboratorio tiene la forma de una niña de unos quince años con el pelo rosa.

-Ten. Seguro que habías venido a por esto.

-Gracias, Mokona. No os distraigáis demasiado.

Se gira sobre los talones e intenta escapar de mí. ¡Como si pudiera! Salto de los brazos de Leonardo y le persigo por los pasillos hacia el exterior. Le observo durante unos momentos mientras empieza otra vez con la reconstrucción del pueblo, pero me distraigo con facilidad por una ardilla que pasa cerca.

Juego un rato en la playa. ¡Me encanta esquivar las olas! ¡Es como si el océano jugara conmigo! Regreso a la hora del almuerzo, cuando mi estómago me pide comida. Encuentro a Harry sentado contra un árbol, comiendo distraidamente un bocadillo mientras escribia a vuelapluma. Había dejado un plato con trocitos de carne para mí.

Miro sus notas. ¡Por supuesto que puedo leer! ¿Qué te has creído? ¡Soy una wargos, una de las criaturas mágicas más importantes! Es algo sobre ADN y _homo sapiens_...

Me rasca tras las orejas distraidamente.

-Por si te lo preguntas, pequeña Kaira, es un estudio sobre la posibilidad de que el ser humano no sea la única especie _homo sapiens_ que existe.

Le miro. Bueno, inteligente es. Termino de comer y me subo a su regazo para ver mejor. Ladeo la cabeza. Vuelvo a mirarle para que me lo explique.

Él señala una corta lista de ocho nombres.

 _Homo sapiens musicalis._

 _Homo sapiens divinus._

 _Homo sapiens rostratis._

 _Homo sapiens daemonium._

 _Homo sapiens cauda._

 _Homo sapiens begeniri._

 _Homo sapiens medicina._

 _Homo sapiens ancestrus._

-Estas especies explicarían por qué somos los Ocho. Cada una de las especies que alguna vez han existido en este mundo están reflejadas en nosotros. Por desgracia, somos los últimos de ellas, al menos los únicos con un ADN completo. Y que Desmond y yo nos llevemos tan mal se explicaría por nuestras especies. Los _homo sapiens_ _divinus_ exterminaron a los _homo sapiens ancestrus_ hasta que solo siete quedamos con vida. Mi madre entregó su vida para que nos dejaran en paz, mi hermano mayor y su esposo nos dieron más tiempo. Mi tío se encerró en un Templo con su esposa _divinus_ , esperando una oportunidad para la venganza.

»Mis hermanos Death, Famine, Illnes y yo nos enamoramos de cuatro hermanas; hijas de Júpiter; Life, Saciety, Health y Peace. Desde el principio lo nuestro estaba destinado a fracasar. Pero Ordine cambió nuestro destino y pudimos reencontrarnos con ellos en circunstancias más favorables. Pero seguimos teniendo que pasar por el padre adoptivo, que resulta ser un descendiene directo de Júpiter.

Sonríe ligeramente y me señala otra página.

En esta hay ocho tipos diferentes de ADN, cada uno diferente de los demás. Son... difíciles de definir.

-Aquí está lo que creo que nos diferencia. En las hélices del ADN tiene que haber cambios fundamentales que diferencien las especies, pero con una misma base para seguir siendo _homo sapiens_. ¿Lo entiendes?

Vuelvo a mirarle. Sí, definitivamente es inteligente. Quizás no sea tan malo para mi dueño...

Empujo su mano para que siga explicándome. ¡Es muy interesante! Me sonríe ligeramente y sigue contándome cómo cree que se formaron los Ocho y por qué tienen parejas destinadas.

Todo tiene bastante sentido. Pero me dice que solo es una teoría y que no debo contándosela a nadie todavía. ¡Puedo guardar el secreto!

Cuando termina vuelve a la reconstrucción, esta vez conmigo en brazos y preguntándome qué me parece cada cambio. El edificio, hecho con un montón de árboles, tiene tres partes: la principal que tiene forma de U con escaleras a ambos lados y las alas de las habitaciones. A un lado están las de las parejas y al otro las de los solteros. En lado de las parejas hay once apartamentos y en el lado de los solteros hay diecinueve. ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo va a controlar a tantos solteros, pero no pienso ayudar!

Frente a la puerta principal ha puesto un parque con una fuente central. Dice que está inspirada en la fuente de los Cuatro Ríos que hay en Roma, pero como no la he visto no puedo opinar. En el centro hay una cadena de ADN altísima y la rodean cuatro caballos en diferentes posturas. En el parque también hay bancos, césped muy mullido y setos recortados con formas diferentes y divertidas. ¡Incluso ha hecho uno que se parece a mí!

-Creo que ya he terminado con esto. Mañana traeré a todos y que decoren sus habitaciones como quieran. Hoy delimitaré la planta exterior del rascacielos y levantaré los pisos. En una semana espero haber terminado con los hechizos del interior para empezar con los sótanos. También quiero rehacer los túneles para que rodeen los sótanos y parezcan menos un laberinto. A pesar de la fase mental en el entrenamiento, sigo teniendo fobia a los laberintos.

Me remuevo en sus brazos para mirarle. Supongo que hasta los más fuertes tienen miedo. Coloco las patas delanteras en sus hombros y empiezo a lamerle hasta que ríe y me aparta.

Bueno, supongo que puedo llevarme bien con él.

-Vale, pequeña, es hora de volver. Draco te echará de menos.

Se encamina de nuevo al garaje. Me deja en una mesa metálica frente a todas las llaves. Las mira con atención. ¿Cómo puede tardar tanto en elegir? Es solo un coche.

Me siento a esperar. Al cabo de diez minutos gruño molesta.

-Esto es complicado, pequeña. Voy a llevar a una cita a Draco y quiero que todo salga perfecto.

Señalo una al azar.

Es plateada y tiene un llavero de la bandera americana.

-¿La Confederate? Es... potente. No sé si es una buena opción para una cita...

Su mirada se desvía hacia los vehículos, en concreto hacia las motos. Coge las llaves y a mí.

Se encamina hacia una moto de color negro sobre negro con la rueda trasera bastante más gruesa que la delantera. No entiendo mucho de motos humanas, pero parece muy masculina.

-Y ahora la pregunta importante: ¿cómo te llevo a ti?

Nos miramos. Le gruño. Espero que me entienda. ¡No voy a volver a repetirme! Él se encoge de hombros y se abre la cazadora. Me acerca a su pecho y cierra la cremallera. Me remuevo para acomodarme mejor.

Él se pone el casco, sube a la moto y arranca. Esta vez la sensación del túnel es aun más notable. Aparca junto a las puertas de Hogwarts. Alrededor hay varios centímetros de nieve.

-Es demasiado pronto para la nieve-suspira y coloca un brazo a mi alrededor-. Te llevaré hasta arriba, pequeña, Draco me gritaría si te clavaras alguna piedra escondida. Percy y Eragon deben estar discutiendo otra vez.

Cruza el vestíbulo y sube las escaleras sin siquiera resoplar. ¡Podría ser un wargos! Es más, ¡yo lo nombro wargos honorario!

Entra en la sala común y me suelta. Yo corro enseguida hacia Draco. ¡Le he echado mucho de menos!

-¿Te has divertido con Harry, Kaira?

Ladro y salto a la mesa.

-Me ha sonsacado todos mis secretos.

Muerdo juguetonamente su mano cuando se acerca a acariciarme.

-A riesgo de parecer repetitivo, te dije que no te odiaba.

-Ha probado una de mis recetas especiales, es imposible odiarme después de eso. Y antes de seguir hablando, tengo que ir a terminar una discusión, aun es muy pronto para la nieve.

Aullo para mostrar mi acuerdo y le sigo hacia la otra Sala Común. Draco ríe ligeramente y sigue con su trabajo.

Los profesores están todos intentando no reirse de la discusión que llevan Eragon y Percy.

-Caballeros, deberíamos bajar los humos, la nieve no pertenece a esta época del año.

Los dos miran hacia la ventana.

-Lo sentimos.

-¿Qué discutíais con tanta intensidad?

-Algo que nos enseñó War en nuestro último sueño.

-¿Qué era?

-Estrategias de batalla-Eragon señaló el gran plano sobre la mesa. Había unas figuras imitando el ataque a Normandía de la Segunda Guerra Mundial-. Sigo diciendo que podrían haber desembarcado un poco más abajo en la playa.

-¿Con aquel tiempo? Habrían fracasado sin duda. La niebla se habría esfumado antes de lo previsto y los alemanes habrían acabado con todos antes de que hubieran llegado a la playa. Lo mejor habría sido atacar unos kilómetros más arriba, cerca de Valonges. Había menos baterías costeras y los grupos de paracaidistas habían despejado el camino.

-Los paracaidistas de Utah cayeron más separados que en el plan original. Si consiguieron algo fue por suerte. Además, atacar más cerca de Valonges habría permitido a los alemanes enviar mensajeros a los puestos más numerosos de Caen.

Harry suspira.

-Basta ya los dos. El Día D sucedió así porque era la solución más cómoda hablando temporalmente. No tiene ningún sentido intentar cambiar el pasado. Centráos en el futuro, o mejor, en el presente. Derretid la nieve para mañana.

Se gira y vuelve a salir.

-En serio, ¿cuándo se ha vuelto tan mandón?

Ignoro la nueva discusión y regreso con Draco. Salto a la mesa. Está haciendo una redacción para Estudios de demonios necrófagos, sobre wargos.

-Quédate así, Kaira, tengo que describirte.

Gruño molesta y me voy al otro lado de la mesa. Pansy me acoge con caricias.

-No puedes pedirle a una señorita que se quede quieta, Draco.

-Bueno, si quería un caballero que se hubiera unido a Harry o a mi padre. Llevo dos horas de retraso con esta redacción.

Le gruño y me dejo mimar un poco. ¡Me gustan mucho los mimos! ¡Pero los de Draco son mejores!

Harry se acerca en silencio.

-Deberías resaltar sus colmillos, los adultos los tienen de hasta cinco centímetros. Y la potencia de sus mandíbulas pueden desgarrar un músculo completo.

-¿Cómo puedes probarlo?

Levanta el lado derecho de la camisa. Ahí hay unas cicatrices de mordedura de wargos, junto a los abdominales.

¿Cuándo se ha encontrado con mi especie?

-¡Harry!

Draco se levanta a toda prisa. Levanta aun más su camisa, revelando alguna que otra pequeña cicatriz.

-Hey, tranquilo, _mein hertz_.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-Digamos que me adentré donde no debía. Por suerte llevaba una armadura ultafina de fribra de vidrio y carbono que detuvo la mayor parte del mordisco. Pero los dientes atravesaron y me dejaron estas marcas. Los órganos internos no se dañaron. La herida fue superficial.

-Maldito idiota, debiste habérmelo dicho enseguida.

-Lo siento.

-¿Y el resto?

-Entrenamiento con Samael. Es de la opinión de que si no salgo con ninguna herida, no aprenderé nunca.

-Tengo que hablar seriamente con él...

-No te molestes, ya le he dejado claro mi opinión. También Saphira, Evie, Selena, Islanzadi, Izayoi, Sango, Kirara, Kushina, Mikoto y Mokona. Ahora que me fijo hay muy pocas mujeres en Ilsit... con razón son tan explosivas.

-¿Cuál es el número de cada género?

-Treinta y uno contra diez.

Draco arquea una ceja sorprendido. ¡Sip, yo también lo entiendo! ¡Las mujeres lo tienen difícil en Ilsit! ¡Cuando viva allí haré lo posible por cambiar eso!

-Lo tienen difícil... Pero no me distraigas. ¿Dónde está Sam?

-En... ¿Japón? No, Rusia. Quería pasar unos días en la nieve antes de regresar al desierto de forma permanente.

-Entonces esperaré a que regrese de Rusia, seguro que allí hace un frío horrible.

Harry sonrió ligeramente.

-Estoy deseando ver esa pelea. ¿Qué podrás hacer contra un inmortal de casi trescientas veces tu edad?

-Lanzar a 'ab contra él. Y a mis tíos si me siento menos generoso.

-Sí, definitivamente encajas en la familia. Puedes ser aterrador si te lo propones.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que protegerte de mi aterrador padre.

-Ya, ¿y que yo sea capaz de manejar todas las armas conocidas no es ninguna ventaja?

-No según 'ab. Ni un mes en esta familia y ya estoy empezando a volverme loco. ¿Qué haré en el futuro?

-Volverte más loco todavía. Es el efecto secundario de todo esto. En algún momento del futuro tú mismo intentarás matarme. Cuando eso ocurra, sabremos que estás totalmente dentro de la locura.

-Harry, te lo digo con cariño, pero tú ya estás loco.

¡Estoy de acuerdo con eso! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio haría todas esas tonterías de las que Draco se queja!

-¿Crees que no lo sé? _Mein hertz_ , sabes con quién trato todos los días. Tengo que estar loco para no haberles mandado al infierno todavía. Cualquier otro lo habría hecho.

-¿Y por qué tú no?

-Porque aprecio la vida con algo de locura. Pero dejemos esto, ¿recuerdas que hoy íbamos a una cita?

-Quiero terminar la redacción para mañana.

-En ese caso me voy con Lynx a unas carreras. He traido mi Confederate.

-No tengo ni idea de a qué cocho o moto te refieres, pero diviértete.

-Lo haré.

Le da un ligero beso en el párpado y se marcha. Yo regreso al lado de la mesa de Draco.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con él, Kaira?

Gruño y me acomodo junto al tintero. Sea lo que sea que decidas, me desentiendo de él. ¡Ya tengo bastante con guardar sus secretos!


	26. La historia de la tierra

La fiesta de Halloween había sido un éxito. Por desgracia para Draco, él fue nombrado el rey y tenía un papel protagonista en el concierto de la cena de Navidad. Por suerte Harry se ofreció voluntario para acompañarle.

Allen había reunido a todos para discutir canciones y bailes. Desmond y Naruto discutían sobre los instrumentos que usarían. Shaoran y Sakura hablaban sobre coreografías. Kanda, Annabeth y Eragon decidían el vestuario.

-Bien, chicos, hemos dedicido crear una mezcla de temas. Algunos serán más clásicos y otros más modernos. También tendremos dos o tres _a capella_. No os preocupéis por estos últimos, los haremos los profesores y Harry. Y hablando de eso... ¿Sabes si Samael ha aceptado?

Harry levantó la mirada del grueso rollo de pergamino que estaba escribiendo.

-La última vez que revisé estaba intentando ahogarse en alcohol. Si no lo ha conseguido, estará. Ya he informado a la División Delta de su misión en el caso de que no aparezca.

Allen asintió conforme.

-Gracias. Pasemos al vestuario. Kanda, Annabeth, Eragon, ¿habéis decidido ya?

-Steampunk. Conozco a alguien que puede hacernos todos los trajes.

-Perfecto. Un estilo entre el viejo oeste e industrial... Podremos jugar con eso. ¿Qué hay de las coreografías, Sakura, Shaoran?

-Seguimos pensando, pero sin las canciones definitivas no podemos hacer nada.

-Decidiremos pronto, no os preocupéis.

Les preguntó a todos los alumnos que cantaran la canción que llevaban practicando desde el principio del curso.

Harry solo detuvo la pluma cuando cantaron Ron, Hermione y Draco.

-Harry, tu turno.

-Tengo muchos hechizos que lanzar mañana, necesito mi voz.

-No puedes escaparte. Vamos, deja tu intento de Biblia y ponte en pie.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada y apartó la pluma del pergamino para que no goteara la tinta.

-¿Nuevo intento de Biblia? ¡Esto es un estudio de la socidad humana desde los puntos de vista antopológico, histórico y genético con las variaciones necesarias para abarcar mi teoría de las múltiples especies!

Kaira, tumbada cómodamente en un cojín sobre la mesa, le gruñó. Harry le gruñó a cambio.

Allen negó con la cabeza, sin prestar atención a los desvaríos de su Hermano más joven. Estaba empezando a acostumbrase a ellos.

-Mientras antes empieces, antes terminas.

Harry suspiró y se levantó, caminando hasta situarse frente a todos. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que empezara la canción que le tocó.

-Veamos... _Any other way_ , de We The Kings.

Empezó con una guitara eléctrica. Luego se unió una batería. Y por último la voz.

 _I am wide awake_

 _and I'm standing tall_

 _up against the world,_

 _up against the wall._

–

 _'Tween the love and hate_

 _they can hardly wait_

 _to watch the hero fall._

–

 _You could give me hell,_

 _you could give me death_

 _right before I bend_

 _I will have revenge._

–

 _Fire throung my veins,_

 _I will fan the flames_

 _until my dying breath._

Los profesores se unieron al estribillo como voces de fondo.

 _Cause I will never go down_

 _any other way (way)_

 _I will never go down_

 _any other way (way)_

–

 _Gasoline pumping throung my veins_

 _dancing on top of the flames_

–

 _I will never go down_

 _any other way (way)_

 _I will never go down_

 _any other way (way)_

Los profesores volvieron a dejar solo a Harry.

 _Feel the poison now_

 _slipping through my skin._

 _I'm not givin up,_

 _but I'm giving in._

–

 _To my darker side,_

 _to my every sin_

 _so I can fight again._

–

 _You could give me hell,_

 _you could give me death_

 _right before I bend_

 _I will have revenge._

–

 _Fire throung my veins,_

 _I will fan the flames_

 _until my dying breath._

Otra vez los profesores unieron sus voces al fondo.

 _Cause I will never go down_

 _any other way (way)_

 _I will never go down_

 _any other way (way)_

–

 _Gasoline pumping throung my veins_

 _dancing on top of the flames_

–

 _I will never go down_

 _any other way (way)_

 _I will never go down_

 _any other way (way)_

–

 _Woah oh oh_

 _ohh oh oh._

 _Woah oh oh_

 _ohhh._

–

 _Any other way._

–

 _Woah oh oh_

 _ohh oh oh._

 _Woah oh oh_

 _ohhh._

Harry cantó en solitario por un momento.

 _Cause I will never go down_

 _any other way._

 _I will never go down_

 _any other way._

De nuevo los profesores se unieron.

 _Cause I will never go down_

 _any other way._

 _I will never go down_

 _any other way._

–

 _Gasoline pumping throung my veins_

 _dancing on top of the flames_

–

 _I will never go down_

 _any other way (way)_

–

 _Cause I will never go down_

 _any other way._

 _I will never go down_

 _any other way._

–

 _Gasoline pumping throung my veins_

 _dancing on top of the flames_

–

 _I will never go down_

 _any other way._

 _Any other way._

–

 _Woah oh oh_

 _ohh oh oh._

 _Woah oh oh_

 _ohhh._

–

 _Woah oh oh_

 _ohh oh oh._

 _Woah oh oh_

 _ohhh._

–

 _Woah oh oh_

 _ohh oh oh._

 _Woah oh oh_

 _ohhh._

–

 _Woah oh oh_

 _ohh oh oh._

 _Woah oh oh_

 _ohhh._

La canción terminó y Harry por fin abrió los ojos.

-¿He terminado?

-Espera, quiero probar un experimento.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-No soy un sujeto de experimentos, Allen.

-Sé que tu prefieres estar al otro lado de los experimentos, pero esto es importante. Vamos a empezar una canción _a capella_ y tú tienes que empezar a cantar justo cuando sea necesario.

Harry gruñó.

-Que sea lo último. Tengo que regresar al laboratorio, los cultivos deben estar preparados antes de mañana para que puedan evolucionar correctamente para los experimentos de la semana que viene.

-Adoro tus desvaríos científicos, Harry. ¿Empezamos?

Todos los demás profesores y Harry se sentaron en dos mesas adyacentes. Allen se quedó frente a ellos. Alzó las manos. Los profesores empezaron suavemente. Harry pareció reconocer enseguida la canción, porque inició con la letra a los pocos segundos.

 _Take a look round lively old London._

 _Buzzing crowds we sweat and we revel._

 _Red-cheeked shouts and songs_

 _in the flicker of the gaslight._

Su voz era suave y calmada, apenas una octava sobre las voces de fondo. Estas últimas se alzaron un poco más en el tono.

 _Eager Blighty burst from the cobblestones._

 _Racing, climbing blooming fertility_

 _born from secrets seeds_

 _that were scattered in the nighttime._

Las parejas también se unieron desde los diferentes lugares en los que estabanen la habitación.

 _London is fed upon the meat of the dead,_

 _they're one shallow inch below the town._

–

 _Underground._

 _Underground._

 _Leve them underground._

–

 _Them that whispered dreams that only poisoned us._

 _Them that told us lies of their bravery._

 _Them that preached of progress, and put us in the poorhouse._

–

 _Them done horrid murder on bloody stages._

 _Them that loudly crowded their humility._

 _Lords and dames that sung in the chapels on a Sunday._

–

 _All quiet now._

 _Their mouths are stopped up by mud._

 _They lie flung in rags and make no sound._

–

 _Underground._

 _Underground._

 _Leave them underground._

Harry se detuvo un momento y Percy y Shaoran añadieron algunos silvidos más agudos a la melodía. Harry volvió a empezar enseguida.

 _Those who fought for something better._

 _Those who taught by how the lived._

 _Loved ones taken long before their work was done._

Kanda, Shaun y Sasuke unieron sus voces a la de Harry mientras el resto mantenía la melodía monótona.

 _Underground._

 _Underground._

 _Leave them underground._

–

 _Underground._

 _Underground._

 _Leave them underground._

–

 _Underground._

 _Underground._

 _Leave them underground._

–

 _Underground._

 _Underground._

 _Leave them underground._

Los alumnos no pudieron hacer nada más que aplaudir cuando terminaron.

-En serio, Allen, deberías ampliar tu repertorio. Cuando es _a capella_ , siempre tiras hacia Peter Hollens.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo presumir de alumno? Des todavía presume de que fue alumno de Leo.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso fue hace años!

Harry sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Puedo volver a...?-su móvil sonó y lo cogió enseguida-. ¿Qué pasa, Dreymond?

Escuchó por un momento y de repente empezó a reirse a carcajadas. Draco se cuestionó relamente la cordura de su novio. La puerta se abrió y apareció Dreymond sonriendo divertido.

-Es increíble que te diviertas con el sufrimiento de Sev.

Harry tardó un poco en calmarse.

-Lo siento. Pensaba en la reacción de tu querido suegro.

-Los dos deben haber llegado a Siberia. Nunca habría imaginado lo rápido que puede huir un vampiro.

-Puedo imaginar el arma que habría elegido su perseguidor... ¿Estaba usando el rifle?

-Con la mira telescópica usada en el ejército. Y no apuntaba precisamente a su cabeza.

Harry volvió a reír. Dreymond se dejó caer en una silla.

-Vale, no he entendido mucho, pero... ¿Zinnia está embarazada?

Dreymond asintió a la pregunta de Naruto.

-¿Y no deberías estar persiguiendo también a Severus?

-Es una de las reglas no escritas de la paternidad. El único que puede perseguir al novio y/o marido de tu hija, o hijo en ciertos casos, es el padre y/o madre de dicha hija o hijo.

-Parece complicado.

-Lo es. Y eso me recuerda... Harry, intenta evitar que vuelva a amenazarle. Le he visto lanzando un cuchillo y es aterrador.

-Deberías haberlo pensado antes. Ahora te supera en edad.

-Y justo eso es algo en lo que no quiero pensar, gracias. _Mi hijo_ me matará si lo menciono.

-¿Cuánto te llevas tú con Chris? ¿Veinticinto siglos?

-Siglo arriba, siglo abajo.

Desmond frunció el ceño. Él se llevaba más o menos lo mismo con Shaun. En algún momento tendría que hablar con Dreymond, una larga charla.

-¿Hay alguna otra regla interesante en ese código no escrito?

-Si tienenes una hija, intenta no enfadarla. Al menos en nuestra familia son aterradoras. Me gustaría decir que tuve suerte con Charlotte, pero ha sacado mi mal humor y una vez intentó sacarme los ojos. Aunque definitivamente quien lo lleva peor es Tesso, con sus tres hijas trillizas. Y de las diez primas, Zinnia es la que más se parece a un demonio cuando se enfada. Quizás realmente sea algo de pelirrojas...

-Como Zinnia te escuche, olvídate de marido e hijo, tu nieta va a acabar contigo.

Dreymond se puso pálido, lo que era todo un reto teniendo en cuenta su piel bronceada.

-Oh, _skatá_ , voy a ser bisabuelo.

-Piensa en positivo, Nareu puede entenderte.

-Harry, no ayudas.

-No pretendo ayudar. Ya que si me acerco a ellos voy a acabar en la línea de fuego, tendré que burlarme de ti.

-Recuérdame por qué he venido aquí.

-No lo has dicho, pero si entiendo tu línea de pensamiento, crees que cerca de mí estarás más protegido porque nadie imaginaría que vinieras voluntariamente. Pero por desgracia para ti, Sev también ha llegado a ese razonamiento y ahora viene hacia aquí para que le ayudes, así que ya puedes huir.

Dreymond no necesitó que se lo repitiera.

-Ha sido divertido hablar con vosotros, pero me voy al único país que juré que no volvería a pisar. A ver si en Dinamarca no me encuentran en unos años...

Desapareció convertido en arena.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Severus va a venir?

-Por supuesto que no, no está tan loco. Se mantendrán alejados de cualquier civilización para evitar destruirla. Cuando dos titanes de la magia se enfrentan es lo más inteligente. De todas formas es mejor que vaya a vigilar, o al menos asegurarme de que no se matan entre sí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No hace falta, solo voy a vigilar de lejos. Aunque... ¿me dejarías tus prismáticos, Des?

-Claro. Deja que los busque...-Desmond desapareció en su habitación y regresó a los pocos minutos con unos prismáticos con un diseño de camuflaje-. La última vez que los utilicé fue hace un par de años en una operación en Siria y funcionaban bastante bien. Tienen un alcance de hasta dos kilómetros, tres desde bastante altura, y también visión nocturna. Intenta mantenerte lejos de la pelea principal, ¿quieres?

Harry cogió los prismáticos.

-Solo me aseguraré de que no destruyan demasiado. Si se pone peligroso, me iré lo más lejos que pueda. Y por si acaso me llevaré la Confederate.

-Tienes que dejármela alguna vez.

-Hecho. Nos vemos pronto.

Colocó la mano en el hombre de Draco durante un momento antes de salir.

-Genial, nos quedamos sin cantante principal. Se suspende la reunión por hoy. Mañana seguiremos.

-Profesor, hay... algo que no me cuadra.

Todos miraron a Hermione. Estaban preparados para esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Harry está muy familiarizado con vosotros. ¿Por qué?

Percy suspiró.

-Sí, se nos pasó contar la leyenda la primera noche. ¿Cuánto sabéis de mitología mágica?

-Ni siquiera sabíamos que existía hasta que empezaron a contárnosla.

-Bien, hagámoslo fácil, entonces. Existe una leyenda determinada, la Leyenda de los Ocho, en la que se explica que ocho magos con un enorme poder mágico afiliado a los ocho elementos alquímicos, lucharán para salvar al mundo de la eterna oscuridad. Nosotros somos siete de esos magos. Harry es el Octavo.

-¿Qué? Eso es... imposible.

-Piénsalo bien. Todos habéis notado su aumento mágico, habéis visto su maduración mental y habéis comprobado su relación con nosotros. Su conexión con el metal le ha dado algunas habilidades que ni siquiera nosotros llegamos a entender y sus estudios con Samael le han ayudado a adaptarse a su nueva posición en el mundo. Pero sabemos que le cuesta. Aun lleva el peso de la última Guerra Mágica y ahora tiene muchas más responsabilidades.

-No sabemos si está preparado para todo, solo podemos confiar. Sobre todo porque es demasiado joven.

-¿De qué rango de edad hablamos?

-Desmond es el más viejo de todos nosotros y tiene dos mil quinientos y algo de años.

Los alumnos miraron a su profesor de pociones. Él solo arqueó una ceja.

-Habéis conocido a alguien del doble de mi edad, no me miréis así. Y vuestro antiguo profesor de pociones tenía casi cuatro mil años.

En eso tenía razón.

-¿Qué edad tiene realmente Harry?

-¿En esta línea temporal? Dieciocho. ¿Mentalmente? A saber. Está creando una teoría en la que el ser humano no es la única especie de los _homo sapiens_ , así que...

-Ese nivel de locura solo ocurre a partir de los cinco mil, al parecer.

-Sí, está loco.

-¡'Ab!

Draco fulminó a Desmond.

-Des, deja de meterte con el novio de tu hijo.

-Pero, Shaun...

-Nada de peros. Me importa poquísimo la rivalidad entre vuestras afiliaciones mágicas, hoy duermes en el sofá.

Desmond refunfuñó, murmurando algunas cosas en árabe. Eragon alzó una ceja.

-Menos mal que Shaun no conoce el árabe.

-Me parece que tú y el sofá vais a convertiros en grandes amigos esta semana.

Por una vez, Desmond ni siquiera parpadeó, para evitar alcanzar el mes. Ya había sucedido antes y no quería volver a vivir esa experiencia en particular.

-¿Cuáles son vuestros elementos?

-Veamos... Allen es sonido, Desmond es tierra, Eragon es fuego, Inuyasha es madera, Naruto es aire, Percy es agua, Shaoran es rayo y Harry es metal.

-¿Y Samael tiene algo que ver con todo eso?

Todos sonrieron a la pregunta de Hermione.

-Aun me pregunto porqué no eres Ravenclaw. Sí, Samael es el anterior Señor del Metal, por eso le ha estado enseñando a Harry. El metal tiene algunas afiliaciones más, como la adivinación natural, que deben ser entrenadas. También le ha enseñado a pelear, como vísteis en Ellesméra.

-Menos mal que está de nuestro lado.

-Sí, en unos años le veo dirigiendo el mundo.

-¿No lo hace ya? Quiero decir, tiene contactos en todas las esferas, tanto muggles como mágicas, los seres y algunas bestias le respetan, dirige un gran número de empresas de todo tipo y tiene bajo sus órdenes al mago más poderoso del mundo.

Los profesores fruncieron el ceño, pensando en las palabras de Shaoran.

-Viéndolo así...

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Sentían que estaban perdiendo a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Harry observó de lejos la nueva explosión de Samael hacia Severus. Junto a él estaba Onis.

-Es increíble que tenga diez mil años. Se comporta como un crío.

-Déjale que se divierta un rato. ¿Cómo está Zinnia?

-Ha arrastrado a sus hermanos de compras. Creo que necesita ropa de bebé para un ejército.

-¿Has pensado que tú, tu padre y tu hija tendréis niñas prácticamente al mismo tiempo?

-¿En femenino?

-Tantas explosiones me aburren, así que puede que haya mirado en el futuro. Serán tres niñas muy unidas y el nuevo terror familiar.

-¿Algún nombre?

-Elegir el nombre es una de las mejores cosas de la paternidad, así que lo mantendré en secreto y bloquearé esas visiones de Sam.

-Gracias.

Obsevaron cómo Severus esquivaba con agilidad el kopesh favorito de Samael. Los dos llevaban horas peleando y ninguno de los espectadores iba a hacer algo para detenerles.

-¿Los chicos empiezan a sospechar que Samael es su padre?

-Zinnia me ha estado haciendo preguntas. E Hyperion está cada vez más cerca de unir los puntos.

-¿Qué hay de Lynx y Eryx?

-Van por el mismo camino, pero bastante lejos. Si tuviera que apostar iría con Lil.

-Tenemos que aceptarlo, las mujeres son más pereceptivas en estos temas.

-Las mujeres y los hombres del _Conmutare_.

Harry aceptó la corrección con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Inmediatamente después alzó una mano para crear un escudo que les protegiera de la onda expansiva de la nueva explosión.

-Mis Hermanos deben haber contado ya la leyenda.

-¿Por eso estás aquí?

-En parte. También alguien debe evitar que Sev muera definitivamente.

-Zinnia estaría enfadada.

-¿Ella sabe lo que está pasando?

-No exactamente. Cree que solo están hablando.

-Bueno, esta es una forma de hablar.

Onis sonrió. Estaba feliz de haber recuperado a su marido, aunque estuviera más loco que antes.

Por fin, Severus y Samael cayeron al suelo agotados. Onis y Harry se acercaron.

-¿Habéis terminado de moleros a golpe?

-Por mi parte sí. Si hace algo mal, que se enfrente a los chicos. A ver si ellos son capaces de matarlo...

-Sam.

Onis golpeó a su marido con fuerza. Samael se encogió de dolor. Harry suspiró.

-Os llevaré a Ilsit para que os recuperéis. El almuerzo debe haber terminado de prepararse.

-Aun no entiendo cómo has conseguido usar tu magia para eso.

-Clones, Samy.

Extendió su magia para rodear a todos y les apareció directamente a Ilsit. Todos se protegieron los ojos del sol que se reflejaba en el enorme rascacielos de color dorado.

-Eso es...

-¿Lo has terminado?

-Casi. El exterior sí está terminado, pero del interior solo mi planta está amueblada. Aun estoy esperando algunos muebles de España, Japón, Grecia, Rusia, Gran Bretaña, Egipto e India. Y ya tengo la mitad de la planta baja. Solo quedaría llenar la piscina, montar el altar para los portales y terminar con la instalación del equipo de sonido para la zona de baile.

-Impresionante.

-¿Entramos?

El vestíbulo era simplemente _enorme_. Con solo decir que una octava parte estaba separada con paredes de cristal y que contenía una piscina olímpica con espacio más que de sobra para hacer una fiesta universitaria, era suficiente para imaginar el espacio.

El techo estaba completamente cubierto por una gigantesca vidriera delicacamente hecha, que representaba formas geométricas, pero entre ellas se distingían diferenes glifos, runas, kanjis y palabras en todos los idiomas conocidos.

Al otro lado de la estancia, siguiendo unas losas de los colores negro y blanco, había dos ascensores de puertas doradas y entre ellos una puerta metálica plateada.

-Son para evitar atascos. En algún momento del futuro seremos muchos viviendo aquí. Por la puerta de enmedio se llega a las habitaciones de invitados, cinco en total.

-¿Solo cinco?

-He imitado las plantas superiores en el subsuelo, formando los túneles alrededor de ellas. Cuando vuestros sobrinos, Sam y Onis, vengan, se quedarán allí abajo. Severus también, con Zinnia y sus hermanos en la planta menos ocho.

-Lo has organizado bien.

-Bueno, uno de los cuatro tenía que hacerlo.

Samael rió mientras entraron en el ascensor. Los botones eran las joyas favoritas del poseedor principal de la planta: Desmond el topacio, Percy la aguamarina, Inuyasha el rubí, Shaoran el ámbar, Allen el diamante, Eragon el zafiro, Naruto la andesina y Harry la esmeralda. Todas estaban en ese orden ascendente. Representando el vestíbulo había una pequeña esfera de oro puro y de ahí hacia abajo estaban los glifos del Idioma Antiguo de los elementos, grabados en placas de plata.

-No has reparado en gastos.

-Me has dejado una enorme fortuna, más la de los Potter, los Black, los Peverel y algunas más. Las inversiones que he hecho me han propiorcionado muchos beneficios, también.

Harry pulsó la esmeralda. El ascensor subió en diez segundos.

-Es muy rápido.

-Reforcé las cadenas y los contrapesos con magia.

Las puertas se abrieron a una pequeña entrada con un biombo de madera con escenas de batalla quemadas en la superficie. Una lámpara de techo moderna en forma de serpiente saludaba a los invitados. Frente al biombo había una fotografía en sepia de Berlín.

Onis se adentró con curiosidad en la planta del metal.

El suelo era de madera barnizada, con algunas incrustaciones en oro y plata cada cierto espacio, a modo de decoración. Pero notó un patrón en los diferentes dibujos que llavaban a las diferentes estancias.

El salón estaba diseñado alrededor de una chimenea exenta de hierro redonda. O más bien un pie donde se colocaban los maderos y un extractor creando la ilusión de que era una esfera completa. A su alrededor había sofás y sillones de color verde bosque, muy confortables y hogareños. Intercalados con ellos había mesitas de cristal y aluminio.

La mesa cuadrangular del comedor también era de cristal y aluminio, con las patas formando dos dragones con las alas extendidas. Los detalles eran excepcionales y se había captado incluso el brillo en sus ojos. Las ocho sillas de alrededor eran de un metal dorado, imitando las formas de unas sillas de la época victoriana, con cojines rojos en el asiento y el respaldar. Todo el conjunto estaba sobre una alfombra persa de tonos dorados.

Había una pared de cristal semimate que llevaba al baño principal. Se acercó y vio que todo era de porcelana. El marco del espejo era de oro y plata entrelazados. La ducha era bastante modesta para el tamaño del resto de la casa.

Samael decidió dirigirse directamente a la cocina. Estaba a unos escalones por debajo del nivel del suelo, por estetica, supuso. Tenía una gran cantidad de luz gracias a los ventanales que prácticamente ocupaban la misma longitud. Las encimeras tenían forma de U, con un lateral pegado a los cristales. En el lado más corto estaban los fogones profesionales con las campanas extractoras hábilmente escondidas tras una pantalla de televisión. El otro lado era una barra de desayuno con cuatro banquetas cubiertas de cuero rojo. La pared restante estaba totalmente cubierta de alacenas y un enorme frigorífico, todo de color rojo y negro.

El pelirrojo parecía estar en el paraíso, abriendo y cerrando puertas. Definitivamente era un niño en una tienda de juguetes.

Había una puerta de cristal medio escondida tras unas cortinas de terciopelo que Harry contó que daban a un solarium, pero que aun no había decidido qué poner dentro.

Junto al salón había dos pasillos. Harry se adentró por uno de ellos. El resto le siguió. Subieron por una escalera de caracol a un segundo piso y llegaron a una habitación totlamente redonda con una única mesa de madera con un jarrón de porcelana con rosas negras.

Las cuatro puertas eran de madera y destacaban en las paredes de color rojo vino. Las luces estaban atenuadas.

Harry señaló una marcada con la alfa griega.

-Esa es vuestra habitación, Sam, Onis. Creo que será de vuestro agrado.

Así que los dos entraron. Definitivamente les gustó lo que veían. La cama estaba en una plataforma elevada tres escalones, de madera de cerezo. La cama tenía cuatro grandes postes metálicos que parecían barras retorcidas en espiral. Samael notó que tenían un poste central y que podía mover los otros a su gusto. Serían perfectos para sus "juegos". Había una puerta de madera y cristal hacia el armario _walk-in_ con espacio más que suficiente para la ropa y los complementos de los dos. Una puerta de madera daba al baño completo, más grande que el que había en la planta de abajo y con una bañera de hidromasaje para dos personas. Había una pequeña zona con dos sillones verdes y plateados bajo una claraboya de cristales de colores. Tras los grandes ventanales, cubiertos de cortinas vaporosas, había un balcón de piedra con unas tumbonas y una mesita de madera.

-Es precioso, Harry.

-Me alegra que opines eso, Onis. Pensé sobre todo en ti al crearla.

-¿Y yo qué? También voy a dormir aquí.

-Sí, pero te conozco y la felicidad y comodidad de Onis es siempre lo principal para ti.

Samael se encogió de hombros. Severus decidió preguntar por el otro pasillo.

-Abajo hay otro pasillo.

-Ese lleva a un nivel inferior. Allí hay una armería, mi estudio, el estudio de Draco, un laboratorio de pociones, una biblioteca y algunas habitaciones más.

-¿Y el resto de plantas son iguales?

-En distribución sí. En la zona principal están el salón, la cocina, el comedor y un baño. Arriba hay cuatro habitaciones para los poseedores principales de cada elemento y sus parejas y en la planta de abajo hay diferentes habitaciones adaptadas a las necesidades de cada habitante del piso.

-Pero he escuchado que le has pedido a las parejas de tus Hermanos que diseñen la fachada de la mansión.

-Oh, eso. Venid, aun queda una zona que ver.

Les guió de nuevo a la planta central y les mostró una puerta que había pasado desapercibida para ellos. Parecía la puerta principal de cualquier casa. La abrió y salieron a un enorme jardín. Los arbustos estaban recortados de formas llamativas y había grandes parterres con todas las flores imaginables. Al otro lado del camino de piedra había una plataforma metálica con varios símbolos grabados.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

-Debemos mantener en secreto esta isla, por eso he creado una entrada "principal" para cada piso. Quien conozca Ilsit puede entrar por el vestíbulo de abajo, pero quien no debe entrar por aquí, como si fuera una casa independiente. Esta en concreto está a las afueras de Berlín.

-¿Berlín? ¿En serio?

Harry pateó una piedrecita de las que había a ambos lados del camino empedrado directamente hacia la cabeza de Samael. Por supuesto, él la esquivó con facilidad.

-Soy alemán, ¿de acuerdo? Yo he creado este sitio y estará donde yo lo diga.

Samael rió mientras corría de vuelta al interior, esquivando más piedrecitas. Onis rió y felicitó la puntería de Harry. Severus les siguió hacia el comedor.

La mesa estaba puesta desde el principio, con platos de porcelana labrados como si fueran cestería, cubiertos de plata pura y copas de oro. La comida parecía española. Paella, tortilla de patatas y algunos quesos, todo acompado por un vino de La Rioja.

El almuerzo fue muy agradable, con Onis preguntando por las ideas que tenía para las otras plantas y aportando algunos cambios. Samael le preguntó por los avances con su teoría de las múltiples especies humanas. Severus se interesó por ese tema en concreto.

Por la tarde se reunieron con los hermanos Crane en Roma. Samael volvió a ponerse la peluca negra y se quitó el delineador, refunfuñando mucho, por supuesto.

Los cuatro estaban en la terraza de una cafetería, rodeados de montones de bolsas de diferentes tiendas.

-¡Papá!

Zinnia abrazó a Onis cariñosamente. Luego besó ligeramente a Severus.

-Te he echado de menos, amor.

-Y yo a ti. Espero que mi padre no haya sido muy duro.

-Nada que no pudiera manejar. Pero tus hermanos...

-Tranquilo, les he agotado con todas las compras.

El vampiro supremo se relajó y se sentó junto a su novia. Eryx, Lynx e Hyperion le fulminaron con la mirada, era lo máximo que podían hacer frente a sus padres y un Señor del Metal al que respetaban profundamente después de toda una mañana de compras con su hermanita.

-Deberíais ver los avances de Ilsit. Será un hogar maravilloso.

-Estamos deseando verlo.

-¿Qué habéis comprado?

-Ropa, sobre todo.

-Y para Lil en su mayor parte.

Zinnia pateó a Lynx bajo la mesa. Él se encogió de dolor.

-¿Has comprado muebles?

La chica pelirroja miró a Harry.

-Una cuna, un cambiador y algunas cosas más.

-Luego los llevaremos a Ilsit, para que podáis empezar a crear su habitación. Tengo el presentimiento de que pasaréis en este universo bastante tiempo...

-Suena como si te molestara, Harry.

El Señor del Metal de pelo negro miró al Señor del Metal de pelo rojo.

-No especialmente, pero los Crane atraéis muchos problemas.

-No tantos...

-¿Bangkok?

Eryx se sonrojó. Tenía que haber sido realmente grande para que un íncubo que salía con sus dos hermanos se sonrojara.

-Harry tiene razón, vosotros cinco atraéis problemas.

-¡Onis!

-¡Papá!

Recibieron muchas miradas. Severus sonrió divertido. Definitivamente no se iba a aburrir con su nueva familia. Y de momento su mejor amigo, que pasaba a ser el padre de su compañera, no le había castrado o matado.

Harry recibió un mensaje de Draco. Desmond le había regalado un móvil para que pudiera hablar con su novio.

"¿ _Problema resuelto?_ "

" _No se han matado ni destruido el mundo. Ahora estoy con los Crane en Roma._ "

" _Tienes que llevarme algun día._ "

" _Des estaba organizando una visita a Roma_ _para noviembre._ "

" _Pero yo quiero ir solo contigo._ "

Sonrió ligeramente. Podía imaginarse la expresión de Draco.

" _Tendremos toda la eternidad para viajar por el mundo,_ _mein hertz._ "

Draco simplemente respondió con un emoticono de corazón.

-¿Hay algo que os falte?

-Bueno, aun me quedan ocho meses de embarazo, tenemos tiempo de sobra para comprarlo.

-¿Y por qué nos has arrastrado hoy aquí?

-Porque me apetecía molestaros un poco. Deber de hermana pequeña.

Los tres mayores suspiraron agotados.

-Ya que estamos aquí quiero comprar algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche. Aunque está a medio construir, haré una barbacoa en la playa para celebrar el regreso de Ilsit. Shipo me ha estado molestando para que yo haga una fiesta.

-¿Pondrás alcohol?

-Si no lo hago tendré una revuelta entre manos.

Harry y Samael intercambiaron una mirada.

-Yo me encargo de las verduras y los filetes de tofu. Tú de la carne y el alcohol.

-¿En dos horas en Ilsit?

-Hecho.

Los dos Señores del Metal se levantaron sin una explicación más. Onis sonrió ligeramente.

-Bueno, vamos a esperarles en la isla. Si conozco a vuestro padre, y Harry se parece mucho a él, no hay quien les detenga cuando su cocina está en medio.

Hyperion se levantó para pagar por los cafés y el batido de Zinnia. Eryx y Lynx empezaron a recoger las bolsas. Severus les ayudó con algunas. Onis revisó que no se dejaban nada. Se aparecieron a Ilsit cuando Hyperion regresó.

Los hermanos también quedaron asombrados por el enorme rascacielos, el vestíbulo y su piso subterráneo. La planta menos ocho se parecía mucho a la superior, sin el solarium ni la segunda entrada y la cocina algo más pequeña.

Severus ayudó a Zinnia a elegir habitación y a guardar las cosas para el bebé en una parte del armario.

Oniz subió de nuevo a la superficie para ir al edificio de los sujetos. Algunos ya estaban preparando la playa para la fiesta. Entre ellos estaban Ezio, Jacob, Edward o Fai.

-Onis-sama.

Se acercó a Izayoi e Inu no Taishio, los padres de Inuyasha. Estaban paseando tranquilamente por los jardines.

-Izayoi-san, Inu no Taishio-sama.

-¿Cómo va la construcción de la Torre de los Elementos?

-Harry ha avanzado bastante. Mis hijos y yo nos quedaremos aquí a partir de ahora.

-Eso sería maravilloso. La isla nunca ha estado tan animada. ¿Estarás para la fiesta de esta noche?

-No me la perdería por nada del mundo.

Se despidió de ellos cortesmente y siguió su camino. Encontró a Selena y a Kushina entrenando tras el edificio. Selena vestía con un traje completo de cuero negro y Kushina usaba su uniforme jonin. Brom y Minato estaban a un lado, observando incrédulos a sus parejas.

-Caballeros.

Le saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. En ese momento Selena se inclinó hacia atrás para esquivar los kunais de Kushina.

-No sé cual de las dos es más aterradora.

-Yo tampoco.

Onis sonrió ligeramente.

-Ambas son mujeres fuertes que no crecieron en las circunstancias más favorables. Cada una es bastante aterradora en su propio derecho.

-Creo que podemos dejarlo ahí, ¿no Brom?

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

-¿Hay algún motivo por que estés aquí, Onis-elda?

-Simplemente quería dar un paseo y reconocer el terreno. A partir de ahora tambien viviré en Ilsit.

-No hace falta ser Harry para saber que será divertido. Hemos oído lo que ha sufrido Severus y aun quedan sus hermanos por amenazar.

Onis rió ligeramente.

-Los tres pueden ser muy protectores con Lil. Una vez incluso persiguieron a un elfo porque la miró demasiado tiempo.

Minato rió. Brom protegió a los tres de un hechizo de Selena.

-Lo que es seguro es que no nos aburriremos en la isla.

Onis se despidió de ellos y lanzó una última mirada a las mujeres que entrenaban. Eran realmente ágiles.

Siguió su camino hacia la Catedral. Abrió las puertas sin ningún esfuerzo. Se fijó en todas las estatuas a medida que pasaba frente a ellas. Y justo allí, en el ábside, iluminadas por el sol multicolor que entraba por las vidrieras, estaban las dos estatuas de ángeles. Una de ellas, de mármol blanco, rezaba con las manos junto al pecho, con las alas rodeando delicadamente sus hombros. La otra, de bronce, parecía a punto de alzar el vuelo con las alas extendidas. A ninguno se le veía el rostro, pero Onis sabía lo que buscar. Había una pequeña cicatriz en el tobillo derecho, justo igual a la que él mismo tenía. Se la había hecho con un espino mientras perseguía a Hyperion y Lynx cuando los dos eran adolescentes. Sam se había negado a que andara durante el resto del día, llevándole de un lado a otro. Mientras tanto, Eryx se había encargado de vigilar a los mellizos, de todas formas había sido su culpa que escaparan.

Sam había construido este santuario para él. En sus diez mil trescientos seis años, jamás había dejado de amarlo. Ni Onis en sus cinco mil ochocientos cuarenta. Si lo p ensaba bien, debía haber algo más entre ellos...

* * *

Harry regresó a Hogwarts a tiempo para la hoguera. Eragon había puesto un hechizo de calentamiento alrededor de todos a causa de las temperaturas cada vez más frías del otoño. Intentó no encogerse cuando sintió las miradas de todos enfocadas en el. Se sentó junto a Draco.

Las conversaciones siguieron sin preocupación alguna.

-¿Has bebido, Harry?

-Un par de copas. Los chicos tenían una fiesta y sabes que es imposible negarse cuando Edward sigue llenando tu vaso.

Desmond rió.

-Él es el prototipico pirata.

-¿Una fiesta?

-Prefería no tenerles una semana más molestándome por una fiesta cuando termine Ilsit.

-¿La terminarás en una semana?

-En realidad ya está terminado. Solo me queda esperar unos muebles de algunas partes del mundo y decidir dónde colocar las obras que tenía Sam.

-Hablando de las obras... espero que estén bien guardadas.

-Están bien, Des. Las puse en la Catedral.

-¿Cuántas hay?

-Unos... doscientos cuadros y ciento cincuenta estatuas.

Desmond no sabía si reír o ir a matar a Samael por robar tanto arte a lo largo de la historia. Shaun le palmeó el hombro.

-Deberías decírselo más suavemente. Sabes cómo es con su preciado arte.

-¿Te sentirías mejor si te pidiera que crearas una sala para exponerlos?

Desmond no dudó en responder.

-Sí.

-Leo está haciendo el inventario. Mañana puedes ir a ayudarle. Aunque sea uno de los mayores pintores de la historia, solo conoce el arte hasta el Renacimiento y la mayoría de los cuadros son posteriores. También hay algunas estatuas de Bernini en adelante.

-Espero que no haya arte moderno. Es horrible.

-Solo algunos Kandinski y un par de Pollocks.

-Aceptable.

-¿Qué más hay en la isla?

-Lo mantendré en secreto por ahora. Pero sé que os gustará.

-Oh, venga ya, queremos saber.

Harry sonrió ligeramente.

-Solo diré que hay muchos juguetes. Algunos nuevos y relucientes y otros más viejos y restaurados por expertos. Edwartd y Connor se lo pasan en grande volviendo a surcar los mares.

-¿Encontraste Aquila y Jackdaw?

-Técnicamente nunca se perdieron. Sam las ocultó en una cueva bajo Ilsit.

-¿Las?

Miraron a Hermione. Ella se había acercado durante la conversación.

-Las naves siempre son femeninas. Que ningún pirata te oiga decir lo contrario, aquí hay dos.

-¿Quiénes?

Harry señaló hacia Percy y Desmond. Alrededor las conversaciones se fueron apagando.

-¿Podéis contarnos algo de vuestras vidas? Deben haber sido muy interesantes.

-Veamos... ¿Empiezas tú, Des? Eres el más viejo.

Un puño de tierra golpeó a Naruto. Desmond se inclinó hacia delante.

-Nací en Hispania, durante el reinado de Servio Tulio, sexto rey de la monarquía romana. En aquel momento aun no tenía un nombre. En origen fui parte de los Tartesos, un pueblo comerciante en la región de Tartéside. No conocí a mis padres biológicos porque me abandonaron al nacer. Una pequeña familia me adoptó y crecí en el mar, entre tratos comerciales y monedas. Pero un día, a mis veinte años, una tormenta nos encontró en mitad del mar. Sobreviví a duras penas.

»Me encontraron en las costas de África, medio muerto. Fueron unos beduinos, quienes me acogieron sin preguntas. Mis habilidades en el comercio les ayudaron a prosperar en el desierto. Mientras viajaba con ellos me di cuenta de algo: tenía casi cuarenta años y no había envejecido ni un solo día. El anciano que lideraba la caravana me dijo que una vez, hace mucho tiempo, hubo una especie que tampoco envejecía, que vivía por generaciones. Yo era el último de ellos.

»Decidí encontrar mi lugar. Viajé por todo el mundo, pero siempre regresaba a mi tierra natal. En uno de esos viajes... fui lo bastante estúpido como para dejarme capturar por los romanos. Me convirtieron en gladiador. Empecé luchando en Itálica. Por mis logros me vendieron a un esclavista de Emérita Augusta. Allí se interesó por mí un comprador que buscaba nuevos gladiadores para una celebración.

»Digamos... que no fue como esperaba. La idea era que diez de sus mejores gladiadores fueran matándome poco a poco, pero cinco minutos después solo yo quedaba en pie. Volví a llamar la atención, esa vez de la persona acertada.

Miró a Harry. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

»Me compró un caballero de nombre Nereus Flavus, pelirrojo. Me liberó y me entregó una gran cantidad de oro, explicándome que debía ir a Delfos si quería entender por qué estaba allí. Así que fui. Contraté un barco y me fui a Grecia, que en aquel momento estaba en guerra civil.

Percy sonrió ligeramente.

»En Delfos conocí a un sacerdote de Poseidón. Él me contó la leyenda de los Ocho y me hizo una prueba. Yo resulté elegido como el Señor de la Tierra. Me explicó que él era el Señor del Agua y que la persona que me había enviado allí era el Señor del Fuego. Ellos dos se habían encontrado unos siglos antes, cuando Nereus había pasado por Olimpia en su camino hacia el este, y habían estado buscando al resto de los Ocho desde entonces.

»Yo seguí mi camino hacia el este, hacia China. Allí conocí a un joven adivino en la corte del Emperador. Reconocí de inmediato la resonancia de su poder. Le hice la misma prueba y fue reconocido como el Señor del Rayo. Me dijo que descansara en la corte como su invitado unos años. Allí empecé a interesarme por el arte. Aprendí a dibujar y tracé los planos de un nuevo templo. Eso me llevó a querer conocer todo el arte del mundo.

»Viajé hasta Japón, donde me encontré con otros dos de los Ocho, el Señor de la Madera en el sur y el Señor del Aire en el norte. Regresé a mi tierra natal bordeando todos los imperios conocidos hacia el norte. Tardé casi veinte años en hacerlo. En invierno me moría de frío y apenas podía caminar con la nieve. Desde entonces prefiero el desierto y el calor. Por eso me quedé en los alrededores del mar, a veces bajaba por África para conocer las tribus.

»El Imperio Romano se alzó y cayó. En el 711 volví a Hispania con la invasión musulmana. Combatí contra los godos y me instalé de nuevo en el sur, en Isbillya. Me reconocieron como artista de cualquier material: piedra, cuero, madera, azulejo... Tenía que tener cuidado en que no descubrieran mi inmortalidad, por eso, treinta años después, fingí mi muerte. Me fui moviendo por toda Europa, aprendiendo el arte de la Edad Media. Vi construirse la primera catedral románica y luego me fui a la actual Siria, a luchar en las Cruzadas. Allí entré en contacto por primera vez con alguien que tenía mi misma sangre, Altaïr. Prácticamente le enseñé a luchar por su libertad y la de aquellos a los que amaba.

»Poco después volví a Francia para ayudar en la construcción de Notre Dame y años más tarde diseñé cada centímetro cuadrado de la Catedral de Sevilla, bajo un nombre falso, por supuesto.

»Durante el siglo XIV estuve en Italia, enseñando a los mismos maestros bajo los que años más tarde me escondí. Un poco irónico, si me lo preguntáis. Pero definitivamente mi maestro favorito siempre será Leonardo. En Florencia también conocí a alguien con mi misma sangre.

»Años más tarde viajé al Nuevo Mundo y me convertí en pirata junto al Señor del Agua. Surqué el Caribe a bordo del Jackdaw con otro hombre igual a mí. Lo que más me molesta de aquel momento es que luchaba contra españoles. Años más tarde ayudé a las Trece Colonias a lograr su independencia, junto al nieto de ese mismo pirata.

»De nuevo regresé al continente cuando escuché que había un nuevo estilo arquitectónico y artístico. Me quedé en Viena, donde conocí al Señor del Sonido. Había estado buscándome desde que se había encontrado por casualidad con el Señor del Fuego en la corte del rey Luis XIV. Acordamos encontrarnos un siglo más tarde con el resto de Señores en Nueva York. Así que allí estábamos, Nueva York no sabía lo que venía. Aquella... fue la primera vez que luchamos todos juntos.

»Fue un ataque sorpresa y en realidad no iban a por nosotros. Era un grupo de magos que defendían la unidad de la sangre mágica. Atacaron el bar donde nos encontramos solo porque el dueño era hijo de _muggles_. Ese día aprendimos que si somos fuertes individualmente, juntos somos imparables. Todos los Ministerios de Magia prácticamente nos rogaron que trabajaramos con ellos, pero nos negamos. En cambio creamos el Tratado de Delfos, mediante el que estábamos por encima de cualquier ley redactada. Por supuesto intentamos no abusar.

»Los años pasaron, Allen, Naruto, Eragon, Shaoran e Inuyasha encontraron a sus parejas destinadas. Percy y yo tuvimos que esperar un poco más.

»Pronto estalló la Gran Guerra. Nos alistamos en diferentes regimientos para abarcar más frentes. Yo, por ejemplo, fui piloto de reconocimiento, uno de esos puestos que nadie quería porque podían derribarte en un solo segundo. Intentamos no destacar mucho y fallamos estrepitosamente. La Guerra terminó y regresamos cada uno a donde quiso.

»Y de repente recibimos un mensaje de alguien llamado Búho que nos alertó de que Alemania iba a invadir Polonia. No conseguimos evitarlo y estalló la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Nos dieron nuevos cargos y volvimos a luchar. Con la ayuda de Búho, quien nos avisaba de los planes de Hitler, conseguimos que el avance alemán no fuera demasiado rápido. Por supuesto fallamos. Pero Churchill nos ofreció un plan. Tras algunas deliveraciones y una carta bastante agresiva de Búho, aceptamos unirnos. Naruto, Eragon y yo iríamos con los paracaídistas la víspera del Día D; Shaoran, Inuyasha y Percy llegarían a bordo de las lanchas; y Allen se quedaría en el puesto de mando para cohordinarnos con los oficiales de mayor rango.

»Decir que aquello fue una carnicería fue decir poco. En nuestro escuadrón, casi cien hombres saltaron del avión y solo sobrevivimos nosotros y otros dos. Pero logramos hacer retroceder a las tropas alemanas. Los refuerzos llegaron justo cuando debían y fuimos avanzando día a día. Y justo cuando alcanzamos Berlín y la guerra parecía a punto de terminar, nos fuimos sin una palabra. Borramos todos los rastros que habíamos dejado, salvo los recuerdos, y nos fuimos a Australia. Pasamos unos años intentando sobreescribir las memorias de la guerra con corales, peces, olas, playa, desierto, bosque y grandes cantidades de alcohol. Más alcohol que nada.

Los profesores ahogaron sus risas divertidas.

»Pero aquí estamos, más locos que nunca, con alguna que otra adicción al peligro y seguramente a punto de acampar unos días en el bosque.

La risa se intensificó. Shun miró a Desmond.

-Des olvídate del sofá, hoy elijo la página ciento cuatro.

Desmond empalideció repentinamente.

-Chicos, si mañana no salgo con vida, mi testamento está en la caja fuerte de mi casa en Sevilla.

-No será para tanto.

Inuyasha parpadeó sorprendido cuando el mismo Shaun le fulminó con la mirada.

-No quieres saber qué hay exactamente en la página ciento cuatro, pero implica mucha restricción de su parte. Y quizás un par de _juguetes_ si me siento magnánimo.

Harry alzó las manos.

-Vale, ya he visto suficiente para marcarme de por vida.

-¿Visto?

-Lo de adivino no se puede apagar, ¿de acuerdo?-se inclinó y se frotó los ojos con un gemido-. Te compadezco, Des.

-Siento que lo hayas visto.

-Si lo necesitas, conozco un sitio donde puedes esconderte un par de años...

-Como no sea fuera de este universo, estoy perdido.

-Es fuera de este universo.

Otra vez no dudó en responder.

-Acepto.

-¿Prefieres el que está lleno de lava o el que tiene los insectos venenosos?

-Lava.

-¡Desmond!

Alzó la mirada perezosamente hacia su prometido.

-¿Qué? Es un suicidio metafórico. Lo estudié en el grado en psicología. Son preguntas aparentemente sin sentido que revelan el subconsciente. Por ejemplo, al preguntarme si prefería lava o veneno, quería saber si subconscientemente viviría mejor en el desierto o en mitad de la selva.

-¿Grado en psicología?

-Prácticamente tenemos todos los grados posibles, teníamos mucho tiempo entre manos. Nos especializamos en lo que quisimos.

-¿Y cómo habéis pasado de hablar sobre páginas del libro a psicología?

-La edad nos hace ilógicos. Harry solo nos sigue la corriente.

-No deberías alentar más patrones de comportamiento estúpidos, Harry.

-Créeme, esa línea la cruzaron hace muchísimos años.

Draco sonrió ligeramente. Mientras su 'ab contaba su historia de vida, él había estado hablando mentalmente con Harry. Ahora estaba al corriente de todas las novedades de Ilsit. Zinnia había aterrorizado a sus hermanos, Onis y Sam seguían manteniendo su matrimonio en secreto para sus hijos, Severus iba a convertirse pronto en un alcoholico y los demás habitantes de la isla iban a empezar pronto con los planes de Harry. También le había mostrado su nueva casa, el laboratorio de pociones en los túneles y algunos sitios para escapadas románticas. Y habían decidido poner una cama en el solarium.

Por desgracia, por la conexión mental, también había visto lo que harían sus padres esa noche, pero decidió no comentar nada para no darle un infarto a su 'ab. Aunque Harry había fantaseado con la idea por unos segundos.


	27. Predicción V

_Los Siete Guardianes de la Guerra volvieron a aparecer frente a la ya conocida valla oxidada que marcaba los límites de la Dimensión Perdida. Esa vez era Famine quien les esperaba. Jugaba con un extraño aparato metálico mientras se mantenía perfectamente quieto sobre las esferas de sus patines. Levantó la mirada._

 _-Ah, bien, habéis llegado. Hoy War está... digamos indispuesto. Death está con él, así que Illnes y yo os enseñaremos algunas cosas._

 _Abrió la verja con el mismo sonido chirriante de la misma vez. Los jardines estériles volvieron a llenarse de vida. Caminaron hacia la destruida fuente de los caballos por el sendero de pedra basáltica. Miraron alrededor sorprendidos. Las estatuas se habían convertido en montones de mármol y había alguna que otra pluma en pequeños charcos de sangre. El castillo de War era una gran masa de escombros._

 _-¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _-Os lo he dicho, War está indispuesto. Más o menos una vez cada milenio, en el aniversario de la muerte de nuestra madre, entra en lo que llamamos "estado de guerra" y destruye todo a su paso. Violencia, destrucción y similares son parte de su naturaleza._

 _-No nos dio esa impresión la primera vez que le vimos..._

 _-Porque intenta mantener esa parte de sí bastante alejada de su consciente. Por supuesto siempre está al acecho, justo en la línea. Y si la revelara enseguida, no sería el cazador en el que se ha convertido._

 _Se dirigieron hacia el castillo de Famine. Era prácticamente igual a como recordaban de la primera visita a esa Dimensión. Aunque las cajas se habían multiplicado y de algunas sobresalían armas que habían visto en la armería de War._

 _Famine les guió hacia la planta superior, a una sala de meditación. Era básicamente un templo hindú, con arcos lobulados y unas escaleras de formas geométricas que llevaban a la estatua de un dios de cuatro brazos._

 _-Ese es Ganesha, el dios de la abundancia, hijo de Shiva. Bajo su vigilancia, encontraréis el equilibrio entre el cuerpo y la mente._

 _-¿No es un poco irónico que tú, el Jinete del Hambre, medite bajo el dios de la abundancia?_

 _Su mirada verde ácido no se desvió de la estatua._

 _-Ganesha es la representanción hindú de Saciety. Esa estatua es lo más cerca que he estado de él desde su muerte._

 _Se sentó de espaldas a la estatua, sobre la alfombra en forma de loto. Indicó a todos que se sentaran en el suelo._

 _Automáticamente cerraron los ojos y se sumergieron en las profundidades de sus mentes. Famine les observó durante un tiempo._

 _Illnes entró en la sala de meditación dos horas después. Lo hizo con todo el respeto que pudo. Sabía que en esa sala, su hermano estaba cerca de Saciety. Él mismo tenía en su sala una estatua de Fukurokuju, el dios japonés de la sabiduría de origen chino, que le recordaba a Health._

 _-¿Cómo está War?_

 _-Sigue encerrado. Death ya ha intentado todo lo que puede y ahora está esperando._

 _-Creí que mejoraría cuando encontrara la esperanza para volver a reunirse con Peace._

 _-Todos lo hicimos. Pero empiezo a temer que todo esto haya sido un error. Ellas no querrían que las vengáramos._

 _-Sus asesinos no deben quedar impunes. Estuvimos de acuerdo en el ritual cuando unimos nuestras vidas a las de nuestros Guerreros y Enemigos. Ahora solo podemos seguir hacia delante y confiar en que War no se destruya a sí mismo._

 _Famine se levantó y caminó hacia una de las fuentes. Estas estaban junto a la estatua de Ganesha y tenían formas curvas. Pasó una mano sobre la superficie ondeante. Illnes se unió a él. Juntos observaron a War, encerrado en su habitación entre escombros, con los antebrazos cubiertos de heridas y las uñas manchadas de su propia sangre. Una sola lágrima cayó de sus ojos, el rojo en un macabro contraste sobre su piel pálida. Famine, Illnes y Death también lloraron sangre, recordando a lo más preciado que tuvieron en el mundo y que perdieron por la envidia de aquellos que las codiciaban con lujuria._


	28. Fiesta en Ilsit

Los alumnos de octavo de Hogwarts llegaron a la playa de Ilsit junto a sus profesores. Lo primero que vieron fue a cuatro hombres alrededor de una barbacoa. Parecían no tener mucho éxito en encenderla.

-¡Altaïr!

El hombre árabe de ojos dorados que sostenía el encendedor dejó de discutir con el italiano de ojos ambarinos y se giró con la llamada de Desmond. El italiano aprovechó ese momento para quitarle el encendedor.

-¡Ezio! ¡Devuélveme eso!

El italiano consiguió escapar y rió divertido. Un francés suspiró antes de empezar a perseguirle junto a un galés de pelo rubio. Harry les mataría con el entrenamiento si no tenían la barbacoa encendida cuando llegara.

Otro árabe se acercó a los recién llegados. Miró a Eragon.

-Llegáis justo a tiempo. Ezio está siendo un idiota _otra vez_ y tenemos que encender la barbacoa. ¿Nos echáis una mano?

-¿Prefieres que persigamos a Ezio o que encendamos el fuego?

-El fuego. De Ezio se encargan Arno y Edward. Harry les ha amenazado con duplicar su entrenamiento si no se comporta. Y creo que le ha dicho a Ezio que moleste todo lo que pueda. Le encanta enfrentarnos así.

Eragon simplemente chasqueó los dedos y los carbones se encendieron. Justo a tiempo, porque Harry apareció entre los árboles. Tras él flotaban bandejas llenas de carne lista para asar y algunos filetes de tofu. Lo dejó todo junto a la barbacoa.

-Altaïr, te has librado. Ezio tiene doble entrenamiento.

El primer árabe suspiró aliviado. Si había algo más aterrador que un Malik enfadado, era un Harry cabreado.

Luego, el Señor del Metal se acercó a sus Hermanos para dar la bienvenida a todos a Ilsit.

-¿Todo esto es realmente tuyo, Harry?

-Toda la isla más unas quinientas millas náuticas en cualquier dirección.

-Impresionante.

-Y aun no habéis visto lo mejor. Venid, os haré una visita guiada.

Empezó a caminar hacia una cabaña de estilo élfico construida con los árboles. Era el lugar donde ellos se quedarían a dormir esa noche. El interior podía adaptarse a cualquier grupo de personas por muy numeroso que fuera.

Luego les llevó entre los árboles hacia los túneles. Los había modificado para que parecieran menos un laberinto. Por ellos llegaron al edificio de los sujetos. Desde allí quedaron impresionados por el rascacielos que veían sobre los árboles.

-¿Eso es...?

-El Rascacielos de los Elementos. Luego entraremos, me siento especialmente orgulloso del vestíbulo.

-¿Y no podríamos haber llegado aquí por el bosque?

-Hay un lobo, una pantera y un zorro persiguiéndose en los juegos previos, no quiero arriesgarme a encontrarlos.

-Así que los Crane ya están aquí...

-Llevan aquí una semana. Ahora tengo que llamar a mi propia puerta antes de entrar...

Harry sacudió la cabeza y les indicó el jardín frente al enorme edificio de madera. Yukito y Yue hablaban con Itachi y Selena. La mujer llevaba un traje de cuero e Itachi jugaba con unas llaves. Fue Yue quien notó la presencia del grupo.

-Harry, todo ha salido como planeamos.

-Gracias, Selena. ¿Qué tal el arma?

-Suave y delicada.

Le entregó un cuchillo largo. La manga de cuero blanco estaba manchada de sangre.

-Perfecto. Luego me entregas el informe completo. ¿Qué tal el eurocopter, Itachi?

-Creo que me enamorado de un helicóptero.

-Quédate con esas llaves. Es tuyo.

Los ojos de Itachi brillaron.

-¿En serio?-Harry asintió-. Me voy a dar unas vueltas por ahí. Volveré a tiempo para la fiesta.

Itachi se alejó en un trote rápido.

-¡Llévate a Sango! ¡Dijo que quería volar un rato!

Harry no estaba seguro de que le hubiera oído.

-Te ha oído, estoy seguro.

-Gracias, Sasuke. Aun me estoy acostumbrando a todo esto de dirigir a un gran número de personas.

-Si te sirve de algo, vas muy bien.

-Gracias a ti también, Selena.

Eragon por fin pudo hablar. Aun le estaba dando vueltas al hecho de que su madre había posiblemente asesinado.

-Sabía que eres la Mano Negra, pero pensé que te habías retirado.

Selena miró a su hijo.

-Lo hice, pero tu padre ha cambiado de sección y uno de los dos tenía que salir al campo. De todas formas peleo mejor que él y nadie sospecharía de una mujer en las misiones de infiltración. Esta sociedad sigue siendo demasiado machista... Y ahora, si no hay más preguntas, me voy directa a la ducha y le prometí a Islanzadí una partida de ajedrez antes de la fiesta. Nos vemos.

Dejó caer un beso cariñoso en la mejilla de su hijo y se alejó felizmente hacia el edificio.

-Ahora sé por fin a quien te pareces más, Eragon.

-Lo que me molesta es que nuestras madres se lleven tan bien. A este ritmo pronto querrán nietos y soy demasiado joven para eso.

-¿Joven según quien?

-Solo tengo mil ciento ochenta y siete años. Comparado con Des, soy un niño.

-Vale, dejemos esto, será una conversación interminable. Todos vosotros sois viejos.

Hubo varias exclamaciones indignadas.

-¡Harry!

-No podéis contra mí, todavía tengo doscientos.

-¿Doscientos?

-Ya he vuelto a sumar la edad mental...

-Harry, acéptalo, te estás haciendo viejo.

-Ya te daré yo viejo...

Justo antes de que pudiera golpear a Percy, Harry miró hacia el rascacielos. Sus ojos brillaron en verde ácido durante un segundo, el suficiente para que Draco lo notara.

-¿Qué pasa?

Harry simplemente se giró hacia Yukito y Yue, quienes habían estado riendo de la escena.

-Seguid vosotros con la visita. Presentadles a todos los que estén... fuera de sus habitaciones. Tengo que resolver un pequeño problema. Seguramente luego os llame para esconder los cuerpos.

-Voy contigo.

Miró a Draco, asintió y les apareció sin una palabra. El resto se quedó en el lugar, sin saber exactamente lo que había pasado.

* * *

-¿Te falta mucho?

-¿Quieres, por una vez, callarte? Tú nos has metido en este lío y yo intento sacarnos.

-¿Pero te falta mucho?

El hombre de pelo rojo anaranjado suspiró pesadamente. El rubio dorado golpeó al hombre pelinegro que se hacía llamar su marido. El rubio miel les ignoró, concentrándose en su libro de símbolos.

-Lo tengo.

Le mostró una página al pelirrojo y este copió el símbolo en el suelo, con una caligrafía impecable. Luego escribió un último símbolo, uno de su propia creación, y un portal se abrió frente a ellos.

-Por fin.

-Darío, te quedas en el sofá.

-Ni siquieras sabes si hay un sofá, Niro.

-Mejor para mí, si no lo hay te vas al Amazonas.

La otra pareja sonrió. Estaban acostumbrados a que los dos se pelearan en todo momento, aunque se amaban con locura.

-¿Es realmente seguro, Frederick?

-¿Alguna vez mis experimentos han salido mal, Kirte?

-¿Quieres la lista larga o la corta?

El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente hacia su marido. Se dirigió a los otros dos, que seguían discutiendo.

-Hey, tortolitos, tenemos que cruzar.

Niro y Darío fueron los primeros en atravesar el portal. Frederick y Kirte pasaron justo detrás.

Llegaron a un enorme espacio. Era tan amplio que no tuvieron tiempo de asimilarlo todo antes de que uno de los dos ascensores se abriera y aparecieran dos hombres que conocían.

Darío y Frederick se lanzaron a abrazar a su querido hermano Sam. Onis se apartó justo a tiempo. En su lugar sonrió y se acercó a sus viejos amigos.

-Veo que no habéis perdido el tiempo.

-Felicidades.

Onis se llevó una mano protectora al vientre.

-Gracias.

Los tres rubios miraron a sus parejas. Samael seguía bajo el asalto de Darío y Frederick.

-Necesitamos escondernos por un tiempo. Darío ha volado por los aires la Sede del Consejo Interdimensional.

-¿Otra vez? Niro, deberías controlar mejor a tu marido.

-Ya está durmiendo en el sofá.

-Pues tenemos un pequeño problema, porque Sam también y solo hay un sofá lo bastante amplio para dormir en él.

Se miraron y sin una palabra, Onis sacó piedra y Niro tijeras. Kirte sonrió. Puede que ellos no fueran tan físicos como sus compañeros en sus competencias, pero todavía las tenían.

-Pues parece que Darío se ha quedado sin sofá.

Las puertas principales se abrieron, sorprendiendo a todos. Harry se detuvo de repente, parpadeando sorprendido por la posición en la que había encontrado a Samael, Frederick y Darío. Sam intentaba golpear a Darío mientras Frederick estaba medio subido en su espalda.

Los ojos de los Señores del Metal cambiaron repentinamente a verde ácido.

-Espero que vuestra razón sea buena, Darío, Frederick.

El otro pelinegro alzó las manos culpable.

-Puedo haber o no volado por los aires la Sede del Consejo Interdimensional y que me busquen por todos los universos.

Harry se cruzó de brazos.

-De acuerdo, podéis quedaros, pero un solo problema y os envío de regreso con una patada en las pelotas.

-Harry...

Miró a Draco sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

-Mejor avisar antes de que hagan algo y verme obligado a actuar.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia sus invitados inesperados.

-Venid, os enseñaremos la planta del metal.

Y se dirigió resueltamente hacia los ascensores. Los otros tres rubios se unieron a él.

-Soy Kirte y él Niro.

-Lo sé, Harry me ha informado antes de entrar. Es un placer conoceros.

-Me alegra saber que estáis tan cerca.

-Prácticamente tenemos las mentes unidas siempre que estamos en el mismo lugar.

Entraron en el ascensor.

-Oh, Darío, tengo noticias para ti. Vas a tener que conformarte con alguna alfombra, porque el sofá es de Samael.

Los dos mencionados se quejaron. Frederick rió divertido. Parecía que él y Harry eran los únicos que se libraban de algún castigo.

Por supuesto los recién llegados quedaron impresionados por su "pequeña" casa provisional. Los Señores del Metal gravitaron hacia la cocina, haciendo reír a sus parejas. Draco les mostró a Kirte y Niro sus nuevas habitaciones. Aun nadie más que Harry había entrado, así que fue una sorpresa que hubiera un sofá en la de Niro y Darío.

-¿Vas a decírselo?

-Quizás mañana, después de una noche en la alfombra del salón. A ver si consigo que se porte bien...

Rieron y regresaron abajo. Los chicos se habían enfrascado en una profunda conversación sobre especias. Ya estaban realmente unidos.

-Harry, por si no lo recuerdas tienes una barbacoa que atender.

-Lo recuerdo. Estamos pensando en qué especias utilizar en qué tipo de corte-se volvió hacia Frederick-. Sigo diciendo que las costillas deben prepararse con cayena y sal ahumada.

-La cayena es demasiado fuerte para esto. La sal ahumada no puede contrarrestarla.

Onis supo que iba para largo y se sentó en un sillón junto a la hoguera. Los otros tres le imitaron.

-¿Cómo os va?

-Entretenido, Graeris y Phaeorie siguen volviendo loco a Darío, así que eso puede ser el detonante.

-Y Lisser está perfeccionando un nuevo modelo de avión.

-Ha salido a su padre.

Kirte sonrió al pensar en su único hijo. A él y a Rick les habría gustado tener más, pero hubo complicaciones en el parto y se quedó estéril. Lisser tenía el pelo rubio miel de Kirte y los ojos verdes de Frederick. Y también había heredado el amor por el conocimiento de Rick.

Niro y Darío habían tenido a dos gemelas idénticas. Las dos tenían los ojos gris plata de Niro y el pelo negro ébano de Darío. Graeris y Phaeorie eran tan parecidas que incluso Darío tenía problemas para distinguirlas a veces. Niro jamás tuvo ese problema. Desde que eran pequeñas ya gastaban bromas como su padre.

Draco sonrió al ver al resto feliz con sus familias.

-¿Y tú Draco? ¿Algún tema con Harry?

Enseguida se sonrojó.

-En realidad... hemos hecho algunos juegos previos...

Niro se inclinó hacia delante.

-¿El qué?

Draco se mordió el labio inferior.

-Besos y manos... Esta noche quiero hacer más, pero... no sé cómo...

-Por suerte nos tienes a nosotros. Somos expertos en Señores del Metal. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Los cuatro miraron hacia la cocina cuando hubo un golpe. Volvieron a su conversación cuando vieron que era solo Rick golpeando a Darío.

-¿Cómo puedo empezar?

-Con un beso.

-Sí, un beso es siempre un buen inicio.

-Después, deja que las cosas sigan su curso. Harry seguro que hará justo lo que quieres.

-¿Cómo podéis estar seguros?

-Draco, ellos son prácticamente hermanos de sangre. Nosotros conocemos a nuestros maridos. Puede que los inicios de nuestras relaciones fueran muy poco convencionales, pero la base es la misma. Ellos lo darían todo por nosotros.

Volvieron a mirar a la cocina. Parecía que estaban llegando a un acuerdo, pero Sam y Harry querían utilizar cierta especia que Rick y Darío no.

-¿Los sacamos de ahí?

-Sí, ya tendrán tiempo para discutir.

Niro se levantó y caminó resuelto hacia ellos.

-Caballeros, nosotros vamos bajando, más os vale tardar menos de cinco minutos.

Harry se pasó las manos por el flequillo.

-Vale, dejaremos el cardamomo para otra ocasión. Sam, ve a arreglarte. A no ser que quieras dejar ya esa estúpida idea.

El egipcio le golpeó de camino hacia arriba. Regresó pocos minutos después sin el delineador negro y con una peluca negra ocultando el rojo sangre. Parecía molesto y resignado a partes iguales. Nadie preguntó nada, ventajas de tener el metal como elemento principal.

Bajaron todos juntos en el ascensor.

-¿Por los túneles o el bosque?

-El bosque, los chicos ya estarán en su habitación.

-Más les vale, no quiero volver a ver lo que hicieron en ese claro.

Onis lanzó una sonrisa pícara a su marido.

-Está claro que han salido a ti, cariño. Recuerda cómo los concebimos.

Sam no pudo refutar eso. Sentía cierto cariño hacia aquella fiesta, en especial el balcón. El pelo de Onis brillaba como la plata. También les tenía cariño a su despacho en la Sede Interdimensional con unas preciosas vistas a la ciudad, a una zona boscosa en un parque y al baño de invitados en la casa habitual de Dreymond y Chris. Sí, sus hijos habían tomado sus tendencias exibicionistas de él.

Escucharon las voces emocionadas de todos en la playa. Harry se giró hacia los recién llegados.

-Esperad aquí, traeré a mis Hermanos. Será más fácil presentaros primero a ellos y luego al resto.

Extendió su mente para llamar a sus Hermanos. Encontró a Percy arreglando su tabla para surfear, a Inuyasha hablando con su padre y su hermano Shessomaru, a Naruto en una profunda concentración, a Shaoran curando una pequeña herida a Lavender, a Allen comprobando el sistema de sonido, a Eragon sacando una imagen de la playa en ese momento y a Desmond refunfuñando en silencio. Todos aceptaron reunirse.

El primero en aparecer fue Desmond, lo que no sorprendió a nadie. Shaun llegó detrás. El Señor de la Tierra alzó una ceja cuando vio a las dos nuevas parejas.

-Me siento en inferioridad numérica.

-Desmond, te recuerdo que sigues en el sofá.

Darío sonrió.

-Bienvenido al equipo de los desterrados-palmeó el hombro de Sam.

-Darío, te lo digo con todo el cariño del mundo, pero si no quitas esa mano de mi hombro te corto los dedos.

-Onis, tu marido ha vuelto a amenazarme.

-No lo haría si no fueras tan molesto, Darío.

-¿Tú también, Niro?

-¿Quieres que aumente mi apuesta?

Darío negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio. Desmond miró a Harry buscando una explicación.

-Espera a que lleguen los demás, no quiero repetirme.

El resto llegó poco después. Naruto y Shaoran fueron los últimos. El rubio frunció el ceño cuando vio a los cuatro Señores del Metal. Shaoran también los observó. Él era más sensible a la magia y en ese momento estaba a punto de sobrecargarse por el poder que sentía de los cuatro.

-Sois... las Anclas...

El resto de los Siete Guardianes de la Guerra se estremecieron. Frederick se cruzó de brazos.

-Somos las Anclas, sí, pero también mucho más.

Desmond frunció el ceño.

-Ahora sí que me siento en desventaja. Cinco Señores del Metal contra dos Señores de la Tierra.

-Solo son cuatro Señores del Metal.

La voz de Naruto fue firme.

-¿Cuatro?

-Es fácil una vez que unes todas las pistas. Que dos de ellos nunca se hayan visto juntos, las miradas de Onis, la prolongada ausencia de Samael, el parecido de Zinnia con su color de pelo natural... ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con el juego?

Samael sonrió ligeramente y se pasó la mano por el pelo, quitándose la peluca frente a todos.

-Siempre olvido que el Señor del Aire es más perceptivo que la mayoría. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Tenía una sospecha cuando llegaron Onis, Eryx y Lynx. Cuando mediste sus manos para hacer las garras no hiciste ningún comentario como ocurrió con Zinnia, quizás por no decir algo inadecuado. Luego, cuando regresaste, tu postura era la misma: hombros atrás, cabeza en alto y el pie izquierdo algo más adelantado que el derecho, como si estuvieras listo para luchar o huir. A partir de ahí fue solo reunir todas las pistas.

Frederick asintió asombrado.

-Impresionante, debo decir. Puedo ver por qué War os eligió como sus Guardianes. Su mente estratégica se sentirá mejor entre personas que pueden seguirle la pista.

Eragon cayó en lo que quizás fuera más importante.

-Vosotros sois los Jinetes...

Los ojos de los cuatros cambiaron momentaneamente de color. Darío sonrió siniestramente.

-Nacimos como ellos dos veces, solo nos falta la parte de nuestra alma con la que habláis cada noche.

-E incluso entonces faltará una parte fundamental de nuestros recuerdos. Y eso es lo que tenéis que despertar.

-¿Cómo?

-A saber. Preguntadle a la parte de nuestra alma cuando podáis.

-Si podemos. War lleva varias noches sin estar presente.

Automáticamente todos miraron a Harry. Él simplemente miraba a Draco.

-Todavía es confuso, los recuerdos son como hilos de pensamiento. Voces, gritos, visiones de una ciudad de oro y... una mujer con una flor roja en el pelo blanco. Y luego veo a la misma mujer, con el cuello abierto en una cruda línea y sus ojos mirando al cielo, vacíos y sin vida. Después-frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza-... solo hay rojo. Mi visión se nubla y creo que destruyo la ciudad en una furia ciega. No sé quién me detiene, supongo que es alguien que conozco, pero que aun no he visto en esta vida. A partir de ahí hay una niebla que lo cubre todo-miró a sus Hermanos-. Seguramente lo que le ocurre a mi otra mitad es que se queda anclado en esa furia destructiva. Esta noche iremos nosotros en vuestro lugar.

-No esta noche.

Harry y Samael intercambiaron miradas.

-Bien, no esta noche, pero pronto. Quizás sea lo que necesitamos para terminar de unir nuestras almas.

-Si Darío se vuelve más loco, te culpo a ti, Harry.

Darío sonrió a Niro.

-No culpes al pájaro por lo que hace la serpiente.

Rick bufó.

-No culpes a un dragón por lo que hace otro, más bien.

-Mañana tenemos que dar una vuelta. Como hacíamos en casa.

Los cuatro Jinetes sonrieron suavemente.

-Es extraño recordar algunas cosas de aquella Ilsit.

-¿Existió otra Ilsit?

-Dejemos esa historia para otro momento, tenemos una barbacoa que atender.

-¿Tenemos?

La mirada de Harry fulminó a Darío.

-Perdón, tienes.

-Gracias. ¿Vamos?

Regresaron a la fiesta. Samael volvió a ponerse la peluca, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo en egipcio antiguo. Harry le respondió algo en alemán y fue secundado por Darío en indi y Frederick en japonés.

Harry sustituyó a Malik en la barbacoa y le contó quiénes eran los recién llegados. Altaïr también estaba cerca, casi nunca se separaba de su amante, si no estaba distraído con Ezio, Edward, Arno, Jacob, Connor, Evie, Daniel o Clay. Sorprendentemente eran un grupo bastante unido. Quizás porque compartían los mismos ideales.

Una canción sonó por los altavoces, cortesía de Allen. Hermione se acercó a Harry para hablar con él y aclarar algunas cosas.

-Entonces es cierto... eres el Octavo.

-Siento no habéroslo contado antes. Me daba miedo que reaccionárais mal...

-Harry, somos amigos, no hay nada que nos separe.

Harry no lo dijo, pero por su mente pasaban aquellos horribles días en los que Ron les abandonó a su suerte.

Draco sintió sus pensamientos oscuros, pero decidió dejarle espacio para que resolviera las cosas. En su lugar se quedó hablando con Onis, Niro y Kirte.

-Ya no importa. Conocía las consecuencias y he seguido adelante con ellas. ¿Hay algo específico que quieras saber?

-Tengo muchas preguntas...

Harry giró unas costillas distraidamente.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Cuál es tu edad real?

-Doscientos tres años, pero porque he encontrado un universo donde no transcurre el tiempo. Aunque mentalmente mi edad asciende a los sesenta mil años.

-¿Sesenta mil?

-Tiene que ver con mi teoría favorita. Hace sesenta mil años viví por primera vez y por ciertas circunstancias renací para volver a luchar y proteger lo más valioso para mí.

Lanzó una mirada hacia Draco. Hermione decidió no hacer ningún comentario sobre su extraña relación.

-¿Puedes explicarme tu teoría?

Los ojos verdes brillaron con orgullo. Malik sonrió ligeramente y le pasó una bandeja para que colocara unas piezas de tofu.

-No quemes nada, Harry.

-Está en contra de mis principios, Malik-le pasó de nuevo la bandeja llena y se volvió para seguir hablando con Hermione-. En mis estudios de genética he encontrado algunas irregularidades en el ADN humano, lo que me ha llevado a pensar que el _homo sapiens sapiens_ no es la única especie humana. Hay otros ocho _homo sapiens_.

-Suena... muy interesante.

Hermione acercó una silla para escuchar más.

-Piénsalo, de todas las demás especies hay dos o más. ¿Por qué los humanos debemos ser diferentes?

-¿Y por qué nadie lo ha descubierto antes?

-Porque no sabían qué buscar. Y hay que tener un conocimiento del ADN más avanzado del que hay ahora.

-Conocimiento que supongo que tú tienes.

Harry le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

-En mi primera vida ya era un experto en genética, esos recuerdos se han quedado conmigo. También he descubierto que los Ocho representamos a esas otras razas. Incluso les he puesto nombres.

-¿Quieres decir que tú eres de otra raza de _homo sapiens_?

- _Homo sapiens ancestrus_ , para ser más precisos. Nos caracterizamos por un sexto sentido: lo que llamo provisionalmente supravisión. Nos permite ver el futuro e influir en él con nuestras acciones. Y lo más divertido de esto es que explicaría porqué Desmond y yo nos llevamos de pena.

-No tienes ninguna prueba, Harry.

-¿Quieres dejar de desmontar mis teorías, Malik?

Hermione ignoró las miradas que se lanzaban.

-¿Por qué crees que es eso?

-Su especie, los _homo sapiens divinus_ , exterminaron a los _ancestrus_ hasta que solo quedamos ocho. Solo se detuvieron cuando nuestra madre se suicidó para salvarnos.

-¿Nuestra?

Harry simplemente señaló hacia donde estaban los otros Señores del Metal.

-Somos hermanos, siempre lo seremos, sin importar las vidas que tengamos.

-¿Quiénes eran los otros?

-Teníamos dos hermanos mayores, quienes se sacrificaron para darnos esta nueva vida. Y por último estaba nuestro tío. No recuerdo lo que pasó con él...

Su mirada se perdió en el océano. Frunció el ceño y murmuró algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Malik, vigila esto un momento. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo importante.

Desapareció en el aire y reapareció junto a los otros Señores del Metal. Habló con ellos en un extraño idioma. Sus expresiones cambian en un instante. Sus ojos también.

Hermione miró a Malik.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueden estar hablando?

-No. Su mente es demasiado complicada. Puede estar hablando de un nuevo tipo de arma o simplemente del tiempo.

Harry reapareció a tiempo para sacar las costillas.

-Lo siento, era importante. Esta noche tendremos que hablarlo más seriamente. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Oh, sí, tengo que pedirte un favor, Hermione.

-Claro, lo que sea.

-¿Podrías identificar las firmas mágicas de todos los nacidos de _muggles_ que conozcas?

-¿Para qué es?

-Otra teoría. La magia se hereda, por lo que es imposible que los _muggles_ puedan transmitirla. Si acierto, por una vez en mi vida, haré tambalearse los cimientos de la sociedad mágica.

-Parece que no te cansas.

-Malik, hablo en serio, deja de pincharme la moral, ¿quieres? Ya tengo suficiente con... todos los demás.

-¿Y con todos los demás te refieres a...?

Harry solo señaló alrededor. Malik rió divertido. Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar que su amigo por fin había encontrado una gran y extraña familia.

* * *

La noche llegó pronto y los alumnos entraron en la casa de invitados. Harry y Draco guiaron al resto hacia el rascacielos. Entraron en el vestíbulo y mientras todos se maravillaban por la amplitud del lugar, Harry les dijo a los otros Señores del Metal que subieran y esperaran arriba.

Niro prácticamente tuvo que tirar del cuello de la camiseta de Darío para que se fueran.

-¿De verdad has hecho todo esto, Harry?

-Todo. Prácticamente he recorrido todo el mundo buscando inspiración. Pero os gustarán más los pisos superiores.

El ascensor se hizo más grande para que todos cupieran. Harry señaló los botones de joyas.

-¿Quieres mantenerme lejos?

El Señor del Metal le dedicó una sonrisa inocente a Desmond.

-No es mi culpa que tú seas el Primero y yo el Octavo. Pero sí, mientras más lejos mejor para mí. Os iremos dejando en vuestras plantas. Creo que Alexai y Yanira ya están arriba, en la sexta. Hay cuatro habitaciones en cada planta, una por cada pareja de las Dimensiones. Todo está insonorizado.

-¿Qué hay de Dreymond?

-Sigue en Dinamarca.

-¿Y estas otras plantas?

-Subterráneas, son para los hijos de otras dimensiones. Los hijos de Onis ya están instalados en la octava subterránea, aunque hace tiempo que no veo a Severus ni Zinnia...-Harry frunció el ceño un momento-. Ya verás cuando Sam se entere.

-¿Se entere de qué?

-De que Zinnia por fin se ha transformado. Oh, y si mañana escucháis alguna explosión arriba, no os preocupéis, a Darío le gustan mucho las bombas.

Se fueron bajando en cada planta, hasta que solo quedaron Harry y Draco. Draco se recostó en su novio.

-¿Hablas en serio con las explosiones?

-Totalmente. Darío puede crear una bomba con cualquier cosa, aunque su material favorito es la harina.

-¿Harina?

-Forma una nube muy inflamable.

Salieron en su planta y encontraron a Sam, Rick y Darío en el comedor. Sobre la mesa había un gran número de pergaminos. Onis, Niro y Kirte estaban en el salón.

-Te espero arriba, Harry.

-Yo voy enseguida.

Draco caminó hacia las escaleras ascendentes. Justo antes de subir miró hacia atrás. Onis le guiñó un ojo cómplice. Sonrieron y Draco subió para entrar en su habitación. Una vez allí entró en el baño para cambiarse, pero se entretuvo mirándose al espejo.

Su piel era pálida, casi translúcida. Su pelo rubio era demasiado largo, debería cortárselo pronto. Se lo apartó para mirarse a los ojos. Un gris común, sin nada especial. Y allí, en el interior del antebrazo izquierdo, estaba la Marca Oscura.

Él no tenía nada especial, no entendía porqué Harry le amaba.

-¿Draco?

Se giró hacia la puerta del baño. Harry estaba allí, también observándole. Él veía sus imperfecciones, pero era por ellas por las que Draco era perfecto para él. La piel pálida y el pelo rubio le daban un aire exótico. La Marca Oscura revelaba la dura vida por la que había tenido que pasar. Y sus ojos eran su mejor característica, de un gris cerúleo a veces azul que reflejaban sus pensamientos.

Se acercó despacio y le besó. Ambos sabían que esa noche era diferente. Sin separarse, se dirigieron a la cama. La luz de la luna les iluminó el camino, no necesitaban nada más.

Harry se separó un poco de Draco para observarle. Era un auténtico ángel. Les giró para que él quedara debajo. Beso sus labios otra vez y fue descendiendo. El cuello, el pecho, el ombligo... le miró directamente a los ojos antes de seguir hacia abajo.

Draco ahogó el jadeo mordiéndose el labio. Harry decidió que esa noche su objetivo sería que Draco gritara su nombre. Y por supuesto se encargaría de que tuviera el mayor orgasmo de su vida, el primero de toda una vida juntos.


	29. De Kathedrales y enfador

Harry bostezó mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina. Vestía solo unos pantalones cortos de baloncesto, que le quedaban un poco anchos y revelaban los huesos de su cadera. En su cuello y hombros había algunas marcas de besos, uñas y mordiscos.

Sam y Darío se las habían arreglado bastante bien en el sofá, tanto que podía escuchar sus ronquidos. Sabía que no despertarían hasta más tarde. Por eso se deslizó hacia la cocina sin importarle si hacía ruido.

Encendió la cafetera y la tostadora y cogió una sartén. La puso al fuego con un poco de aceite. Del frigorífico sacó bacon, huevos y leche y de una alacena uno de los panes de semillas que había hecho el día anterior. Lo dejó todo sobre el mostrador y pensó un momento. Luego abrió un armario y sacó una lata de aluminio aun cerrada de hojas de té darjeeling. Había ido personalmente a buscarla al norte de la India. Puso a calentar el agua en una tetera eléctrica.

Lo primero que hizo fue poner unas rebanadas de pan a tostar. Luego se dedicó a los huevos revueltos y el bacon. Vertió el café en una taza blanca y añadió la leche fría, para regular la temperatura. Sacó las tostadas y las puso junto a los huevos y el bacon. El agua la puso en otra taza, esa de color azul, y dejó dentro una bolita metálica con agujeritos que había rellenado con algunas hojas del té.

Lo colocó todo sobre una bandeja y miró hacia el sofá. Habían quitado los cojines del respaldo. Por suerte Harry había comprado un sofá con bastante fondo como para servir de cama. Aquella mañana, Darío estaba a punto de patear a Sam fuera de la cama improvisada. Preparó dos tazas más de café y las dejó un una mesita sobre sus cabezas, bajo un hechizo para mantenerlas calientes.

Luego llevó el desayuno a Draco. Él seguía durmiendo con el pelo extendido en la almohada.

Hizo aparecer una mesa y unas sillas metálicas. Luego pensó un momento e hizo desaparecer una de las sillas. Dejó el desayuno en la mesa y fue a despertar a su novio.

- _Mein herzt_...

Draco se removió y frunció el ceño.

-Déjame dormir...

-Vamos, te he traído el desayuno.

Draco abrió los ojos y sonrió aun somnoliento. Luego extendió los brazos.

-Llévame.

Harry cedió y le levantó para sentarse en la silla con Draco en el regazo. Cogió el café para sí y dejó el resto para su novio.

-¿Qué tal anoche?

Draco sonrió.

-Si esta noche puedes hacer una repetición, no me negaría.

Harry besó su hombro con cariño. Abajo escucharon un golpe y gritos. Draco le miró.

-Eso no ha sonado a explosión.

-Solo era Darío pateando a Sam fuera del sofá.

-Debería a empezar a acostumbrarme a esto.

-Tu no me enviarás a dormir allí abajo, ¿verdad?

-Pórtate bien y no lo haré.

Se giró para dejar caer un beso en sus labios. Harry sonrió y bebió un sorbo de su café. Esperó pacientemente a que Draco terminara su desayuno. Luego se recostó en él con la taza de té entre las manos.

Observaron el exterior. Harry había dejado una vista de Londres.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.

* * *

Zinnia fue la primera en notar a los recién llegados Señores del Metal.

-¡Tío Rick!

Se lanzó a abrazar a Frederick.

-¡Lil!

Él la alzó en el aire. Luego la observó de cerca y alzó cuidadosamente su labio superior para revelar los nuevos colmillos de vampiresa suprema. Darío lanzó un silbido de apreciación.

-Eso podría desgarrar.

Zinnia los mostró voluntariamente en una sonrisa perversa.

-Desgarraré si es necesario.

Kirte rió.

-Y ahí está la sangre de Death.

Niro también se unió a la risa.

-Solo espero que tu hijo no sea tan violento.

-Hija.

Se giraron hacia Sam, otra vez disfrazado con la peluca negra. Zinnia le abrazó con cariño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La próxima generación de los Crane será femenina. Pero no me preguntes por nombres, los chicos me han bloqueado esas memorias.

-Tres nuevas chicas a la familia... Ya era hora. Tía Charlie y yo somos las únicas contra siete hombres, ocho ahora con Sev.

-Y quedaríamos ocho contra cinco.

-Son mejores números, papá, reconócelo.

-Lo acepto.

-¿Y no te molesta que me haya transformado?

Sam sonrió ligeramente.

-Lil, aunque te parezca increíble, no es lo más raro que he visto. Tus tres hermanos mayores, cada uno una criatura mágica diferente, están en un trío incestuoso y, si lo piensas con perspectiva, yo me casé con mi sobrino. Creo que podre soportar que tú vayas a tener una hija con mi mejor amigo, un vampiro supremo que te lleva tres mil quinientos años. Además, contigo no tendré que preocuparme de amenazar a Sev, sé que lo harás mejor.

Zinnia rió.

-Tienes que tener alguna queja, si no, no es divertido.

Sam lo pensó un momento.

-Vale, recupera tu pelirrojo natural. Te queda mejor.

Ella asintió, feliz. Harry sacudió la cabeza desde donde estaba junto a todos sus Hermanos.

-Yo digo que Zinnia tardará menos en descubrirlo.

-Y yo que escucharemos sus gritos desde el otro lado de Ilsit.

-Hablando de apuestas... Tenemos una partida de cartas esta noche.

-Voto porque Allen tenga prohibido jugar en la primera mitad hoy.

-Apoyo la moción.

-¡Hey!

-De todas formas, Sakura es la única que puede igualarte. Ella también debería jugar solo en la segunda mitad.

-Se acepta la moción.

Sakura aceptó con una sonrisa. Todos siguieron hacia la playa. Los alumnos ya estaban allí, preparados para descansar de la fiesta del día anterior tostándose al sol y remojándose en el agua salada. Los Señores del Metal habían preparado un desayuno buffet para todos.

Percy estiró los brazos.

-Bien, yo me voy a surfear un rato. ¿Alguien se une?

Su ropa cambió a un bañador de color azul. Sus Hermanos siguieron su ejemplo. En un momento la escena se convirtió en una sesión de fotos. Solo había cicatrices, tatuajes y músculos. Eran una vista impresionante para cualquiera. Percy cogió su tabla, la que había preparado el día anterior, y se dirigió al agua. Annabeth sonrió. Su novio jamás cambiaría.

Harry fue a sentarse junto a sus amigos.

-Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, dímelo.

Rió divertido.

-Solo entrenamiento. Y muchas persecuciones. Solo la semana pasada tuve que ir cinco veces a Boston para evitar que Marian y Edward arrasaran con el alcohol. Las otras seis envié al Equipo Delta.

-¿Quiénes son el Equipo Delta?

-Clay, Daniel, Altaïr, Malik, Ezio, Leo, Connor, Edward, Arno, Evie y Jacob.

-¿Por qué Delta?

-Todos son viejos amigos de Desmond y delta es "d" en el alfabeto griego. Sam no tenía mucha imaginación.

-Bueno, tendría otras cosas en las que pensar...

-Hace cinco años... estaba vigilando el Torneo.

-No le vimos...

-Él trabaja en las sombras. Si hace algo, no espera nada a cambio.

-Me recuerda a alguien...

Harry sonrió ligeramente a Ron.

-¿No tenías que enseñarme un hechizo para analizar firmas mágicas?

-Cierto, Hermione.

Hizo un gesto de barrido en el aire. Apareció una pantalla morado translúcido.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un sistema que inventó Sam, es más fácil que escribir en el aire y no gasta ni papel ni tinta-empezó a dibujar varios escudos de armas-. Estos son los resultados que espero. Las firmas mágicas, en teoría, solo pueden pertenecer a aquellas familias que originalmente obtuvieron la magia. Estos son los escudos de armas de esas familias. Con el tiempo han ido evolucionando para convertirse en los que aparecen hoy en día en cada casa familiar porque la sangre ha ido diluyéndose con las generaciones. Pero con el hechizo que voy a enseñarte eliminamos lo que sobra para dejar el núcleo. Es como un árbol, las ramas nos impiden ver el tronco, que es lo que necesitamos.

-¿Y cuál es el hechizo?

- _Ostende mihi qui est_. "Muéstrame quién es".

-Suena... poético.

-A veces, la poesía es la mejor expresión para las palabras.

-Eso suena a cita.

-Se me están quedando las palabras de Eragon antes de lo que imaginaba. Él enseñó a Dostoievski y años más tarde fingió aprender de él.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente. Sonaba a algo que harían sus profesores. Estudió los escudos.

-Entonces, si he entendido bien, la firma mágica de cada persona solo puede ser de cualquiera de estos escudos.

-Así es.

-¿Y por qué solo tengo que hacer la prueba a hijos de _muggles_?

-Porque registrando en los archivos de los Potter, encontré un hechizo de transferencia de embarazo.

Todos los que prestaban atención a la conversación se quedaron de piedra.

-¿Transferencia de embarazo?

-En la sociedad mágica más tradicional, los amantes son aceptados en silencio, pero un embarazo no deseado puede dar lugar a problemas por la herencia con el heredero real. Pero asesinar a un bebé no nacido se paga con un castigo aun mayor según las antiguas leyes por las que se rigen, por eso simplemente transfieren el embarazo a _muggles_. Las pruebas de ADN dirán que sus padres biológicos son los elegidos por un mago o bruja, pero nunca se tienen en cuenta las pruebas de magia ancestrales.

-¿En qué casas resultan estos escudos?

Harry sonrió misterioso.

-Lo dejaré en secreto hasta tener los resultados, para mantener la imparcialidad.

-¿Puedes hacer la prueba en mí? Para saber lo que debo esperar.

Harry colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza e hizo un círculo con el pulgar derecho sobre su frente.

-Cuando tú lo hagas, debes hacer el círculo con el lado izquierdo, es el femenino. _Ostende mihi qui est_.

En la frente, justo en el centro del círculo imaginario, apareció uno de los escudos. Harry sonrió ligeramente y escribió algo en la pantalla flotante. Luego, por su propia curiosidad, murmuró algo más que cambió el escudo por el glifo de uno de los Elementos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Saciar mi curiosidad. Tienes una gran afinidad con el agua, por eso fluyes como un río, rápido y constante. Con paciencia eres capaz de cambiar cualquier comportamiento, del mismo modo que el agua erosiona las piedras. Pero cuando te emocionas puedes causar enormes desastres, igual que un tsunami.

Hermione se frotó la frente. Los hechizos hacían cosquillas.

-¿De verdad puedes saber todo eso con solo una afinidad?

-En realidad imaginaba que serías aire. Más o menos tiene la misma descripción, pero el agua es más violenta, sin importar lo que diga Naruto. Percy es más aterrador.

-¿Y cuál es mi resultado en la prueba original?

Harry señaló un escudo. En el centro había una espada clavada en una piedra, rodeada por una serpiente que mordía una manzana.

-Camerlin, la magia intelectual por excelencia. Nunca pierden el control en situaciones de presión y se puede confiar en su lealtad incondicional.

-¿Cuál eres tú?

Harry señaló otro escudo. En ese había un martillo rodeado de espinas con una única rosa roja floreciente goteando sangre.

-Distel. Posesivos, leales y capaces de todo, sea bueno o malo, aunque generalmente está justo en el límite de la balanza. Los Distel siempre mantienen la cabeza fría, salvo cuando alguien valioso para ellos está amenazado, en cuyo caso pueden llegar a matar. Son buenos analizando una situación en segundos y reaccionar en consecuencia.

-Suena al nuevo tú.

-Siempre he sido yo, solo que estaba oculto bajo todo lo que me grabaron a la fuerza. Tengo que reconocer que fue un plan brillante, pero su único fallo fue el que acabó con él.

-¿Fallo?

-La otra mitad de mi sangre-señaló un tercer escudo. Ese era un cuervo con una mariposa en el pico, posado sobre una calavera humana-. Los Juldin. Imparables, temperamentales, violentos e imposibles de controlar. Esta línea mágica me viene por parte de mi madre. Es... digamos, única. Siempre se evitó que los Juldin y los Distel se mezclaran, por la mezcla tan explosiva que podían crear. Pero nadie habría imaginado que el último hombre con sangre Juldin renunciara a su hija no nacida. Aunque... fue por su propia protección, así que puedo llegar a entenderlo.

Hermione le observó.

-Posesivo, leal, capaz de todo, imparable, temperamental, violento e imposible de controlar. ¿Ese eres tú?

-Casi. También hay que unir mi afiliación. Como Señor del Metal tengo muchas más responsabilidades. Entre ellas está la que dice que no debo dejarme llevar por mis instintos salvo en batalla, debo mantener una imagen de calma y seguridad para ganarme la confianza de muchos a los que años más tarde tendré que traicionar para proteger a mi familia. Necesitaré ser fuerte mentalmente para no derrumbarme.

-Ya eres fuerte, Harry. Y tienes a muchas personas en las que apoyarte.

Harry sonrió a las palabras, pero sabía que llegaría el momento en el que no podría utilizar ningún apoyo más que él mismo.

De repente se levantó y se giró, alzando las manos frente a él. Una poderosa ola mágica se detuvo con sus barreras. Él mismo envió la suya, una niebla de color negro, que chocó contra una figura invisible. Cerró las manos en puños y la niebla envolvió por completo a la figura. Se volvió visible con la pura fuerza de la magia que le aprisionaba. Tenía tres ojos y la piel cubierta de escamas de color verde enfermizo. Sus colmillos gotearon veneno cuando silvó y la lengua bífida salió para probar el aire.

Habló en una extraña lengua silbante, parecida al parsel. Solo los Señores del Metal le entendieron. Samael se agachó en silencio y dibujó un símbolo en el suelo. Hime, el basilisco plateado que vivía en una cueva de Ilsit, respondió a la llamada deslizándose entre los árboles. Justo un segundo antes de que atacara, Harry cegó a todos. Solo vieron la masacre los Señores del Metal.

Darío se acercó al cuerpo cuando Hime hubo terminado con él. Observó los agujeros de los colmillos, con los bordes recubiertos de veneno de basilisco. Frederick también se acercó.

-Se supone que estas cosas no pueden salir de su universo.

-A no ser que alguien las haya llamado...

-¿Harry?

-Lo siento, Hermione, no es nada agradable de ver y quise evitaros las pesadillas.

Los cuatro cubrieron a la criatura con su magia y lo transportaron a una zona especial subterránea. Allí se mantendría intacto con los hechizos de éxtasis para poder ser examinado luego.

Hime se enrolló detrás de Harry, buscando su mano para que la acariciara, como una buena mascota. Una mascota con un veneno mortal. Harry levantó el hechizo de cegera. Todos miraron sorprendidos las escamas plateadas del basilisco.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?

-Un Srrigr, de las criaturas más repulsivas que existen. No solo pueden envenenar con los colmillos, sus escamas están recubiertas de una mucosa que hace que la piel se desprenda del músculo allí donde se roce.

-Y sus ojos pueden paralizar como los de Medusa, aunque solo si son azules. Hice un estudio bastante completo sobre ellos hace unos cuantos siglos.

-Deberías buscarte otros objetos de estudio, Rick. Empiezas a llegar a tu límite.

-Como si existiera un límite para mí...

-Vale, olvida lo que ha dicho Darío. ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?

-Alguien lo ha llamado. Suelen ser utilizados en anillos de pelea ilegales en Kardil. Hace tiempo también se usaban en guerras. Generalmente obedecen a la persona que les convoca, de ese modo podremos descubrir su identidad.

-¿Y por qué aquí? Podría haberlo intentado en cualquier otro lugar...

-Las defensas de Ilsit estaban bajas para la llegada de todos. ¿Recordaste volver a colocarlas?

Harry miró a Darío.

-Nunca las bajé.

La tensión se instaló en toda la playa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Las modifiqué para permitir el acceso de cada persona que está aquí, cada una por separado. Nadie más.

En la mente de los cuatro se formó un mismo pensamiento. El traidor estaba dentro de las barreras.

Los profesores notaron el extraño intercambio de miradas. Llegaron a la misma conclusión.

-¿Hay algún inconveniente en que nos quedemos en Ilsit durante un tiempo? En los túneles hay mejores instalaciones de magia.

Harry respondió distraídamente.

-Hazed lo que creáis conveniente. Esta isla también es vuestra.

Frederick le miró preocupado.

-Harry, no quiero ser quien lo diga en voz alta, pero tú y yo estamos pensando lo mismo.

-Lo sé.

-Revisemos las barreras...

-Hacedlo vosotros, creo que estaré un rato construyendo la Catedral.

Empezó a marcharse, pero Sam le detuvo con una pregunta de gran importancia para él.

-¿Qué harás cuando lo encontremos?

Harry se detuvo y les miró por encima del hombro. Sus ojos verde esmeralda eran fríos como el hielo y duros como piedras.

-No preguntes sobre algo que sabes, hermano. Lo mataré con mis propias manos.

Siguió su camino y pronto se perdió entre los árboles.

* * *

El sol volvió a ponerse tras el horizonte. Las estrellas aparecieron como de costumbre. Los pájaros y otras criaturas que habitaban Ilsit fueron a dormir, los nocturnos decidieron que aquella no era su noche.

Pero cuatro hombres seguían despiertos. Ellos no necesitaban dormir. Eran las Anclas, el poder que corría por sus venas era más que suficiente para mantenerlos despiertos todos los días de sus vidas.

Tres de ellos observaban al cuarto. Este estaba moviendo grandes cantidades de metal para formar su nueva Catedral. Era de estilo gótico, con dos enormes torres protegiendo la principal portada, cinco naves siendo la central la más ancha y alta y hermoso ábside con las Vidrieras de los Elementos que había decidido rescatar de la anterior catedral. Estas iluminaban no solo una, si no cuatro estatuas de ángeles.

Una de ellas era la que Samael había hecho de Onis, con las alas extendidas para alzar el cuelo. Otras dos eran representaciones de Kirte y Niro por Frederick y Darío.

Kirte llevaba un libro en una mano y parecía buscar algo entre las líneas dibujadas con metal. Era su libro favorito, _La Divina Comedia_ de Dante Aligieri, y en esas dos páginas se leían los versos que describían a los condenados por la lujuria. Sus alas estaban ligeramente extendidas, como si respondieran a su concentración.

Niro estaba representado con una cesta llena de plantas medicinales. Menta, albahaca, lavanda, dientes de león, bardanas y aloe se encontraban entre esa selección. Sujetaba una rama con flores de jazmín, sus flores favoritas. Sus alas estaban relajadas, envolviendo sus hombros con delicadeza.

Pero era la de Draco la que realmente llamaba la atención, quizás por su simpleza. Llevaba las manos atadas al frente, con gotas de sangre cayendo de las heridas producidas por la cuerda. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar sobre su hombro, como esperando a alguien. Sus alas estaban caídas, derrotadas. Quiensea que esperara, no iba a llegar. A sus pies había una única rama de olivo.

Samael estaba sentado en uno de los bancos que había instalado Harry, observando sus movimientos, Frederick estaba sentado en el suelo usando uno de ellos como mesa y Darío había decidio tumbarse y escribir algo en el aire que solo él podía ver.

Habían mantenido sus posiciones durante horas, prácticamente desde que habían seguido a Harry hasta la Catedral. Y según parecía, iban a mantenerse así hasta el amanecer. A ninguno le importaba.

Justo cuando el sol volvió a aparecer en el horizonte, Harry dio por terminada su Catedral, la Catedrla de la Guerra. Aunque faltaba un pequeño detalle...

Salió a la portada principal y observó el relieve que había sobre ella. Era una escena de guerra, como todas las demás decoraciones, pero esa era especial. Cuatro hombres cabalgaban sobre caballos esqueléticos hacia un ejército completo. Uno de ellos, el de la máscara del demonio, llevaba un banderín ondeando al viento. Harry se concentró una vez más y en el banderín se grabaron tres palabras: _Kathedrale des Krieges_.

-Listo.

Su voz sonó ronca. Era la primera vez que la utilizaba en muchas horas.

-Y es maravillosa.

Miró hacia las puertas. Sus hermanos Jinetes estaban allí. Sonrió ligeramente.

-Un digno templo para la guerra y la paz.

De repente aparecieron las ilusiones de cada templo de los Jinetes, de modo que ellos quedaban entre los cuatro. El de Darío era un colorido templo hindú, como una pirámide escalonada cubierta de escenas que representaban hambrunas. El de Frederick era un sobrio templo japonés, con una única estatua que representaba todas las enfermedades conocidas. El de Samael era un templo egipcio de líneas simples, con la muerte en cada pared con todo el colorido del Antiguo Egipto de los faraones.

Juntos, los Cuatro Templos de los Jinetes, formaban un puente que unía todos los Universos de las Dimensiones, un puente que solo ellos podrían cruzar. Sintieron la conexión espacio-temporal como una extensión de sí mismos. Era un peso más en sus responsabilidades, pero uno que llevarían con orgullo.

Las ilusiones se esfumaron tan rápido como habían llegado.

-¿Tienes alguna idea para capturar a quien ha intentado matarle?

-Creo que sé quién es. Lo he estado meditando y solo se me ha ocurrido una opción.

-¿Y lo matarás con tus propias manos?

-No exactamente...

Jugueteó con el anillo de plata y rubí en su mano izquierda, el que le marcaba como Conde de Gryffindor. En realidad era la espada que había utilizado para matar al basilisco en segundo año y para destruir horrocruxes. Y planeaba utilizarla de nuevo.

Fueron a la playa a esperar a que los alumnos despertaran. Las olas jugaban con sus tobillos mientras hablaban del último estudio de Frederick, las armas que quería crear Darío, los viajes de Sam y los experimentos de Harry.

Hermione y Ron fueron los primeros en salir. Se sorprendieron a ver a los cuatro hombres que en una vida anterior habían sido hermanos. Los profesores les habían explicado todo, desde la existencia de otros universos hasta la presencia de los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis.

-¿Harry?

Él se giró y les sonrió.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal la noche?

-Bien. ¿Y la tuya?

-Inquieta. He terminado la _Kathedrale_ y he descubierto cómo han podido intentar matarme desde el interior de las barreras.

-¿Cómo?

Él miró a Ron.

-¿Te has traído el desiluminador?

-Sí, deja que vaya a buscarlo.

Ron entró y regresó con el objeto que le había dejado Albus Dumbledore en su testamento. Harry lo observó detenidamente. Luego asintió y se lo devolvió.

-Cuando te diga, ábrelo.

Se retió un par de pasos y se quitó el anillo de Gryffindor. Al instante se transformó en la espada. Hermione notó que su agarre no era tan inseguro como hace un año. Se fijó en que Frederick sacaba un pincel de algún lado y escribía algo en su palma izquierda. Alrededor de Harry y Ron se formó un círculo de runas de protección. Otro cículo más pequeño se formó alrededor de Ron, pero este no brillaba como el otro.

Harry asintió. Ron activó el desiluminador, pero en lugar de salir una esfera de luz, fue una especie de niebla gris que adoptó una forma humanoide.

-Nunca debiste haber nacido, War.

-La guerra nunca desaparecerá.

En un único gesto fluído, hizo una floritura y cortó la sombra. Esta desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Y así, damas y caballeros, es como empieza una guerra.

-Darío, no hace ninguna gracia.

El otro pelinegro sonrió.

-En serio, tengo que cambiar mi estudio. Los pelinegros son los más peligrosos.

-Hey, incluso rima.

Un instante después, Darío estaba encogido sobre sí mismo sujetándose la cabeza.

-Rick, a ese ritmo acabarás con todas sus neuronas.

-Su magia las repone al mismo ritmo.

-Hablando estrategicamente es un poco contraproducente gastar energía en destruir algo que se construye al mismo ritmo, pero reconozco que es más fácil de hacerse entender.

-No dirías lo mismo en mi lugar...

-Darío...

Sam sonrió ligeramente. Algo que nunca cambiaría, serían las peleas de Dario y Frederick. Hermione miró a su amigo.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?

Fue Sam quien respondió.

-Un espíritu. Hay algunos buenos y otros malos, dependiendo de las intenciones del convocador. En vida fueron personas que se suicidaron, condenadas a servir a los vivos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Un pensamiento muy alegre. ¿Desayuno?

-Te toca, Darío.

-Sí, sí. Me voy adelantando.

Desapareció en un remolino de mercurio.

-Bien, eso ha sido rápido. ¿Creéis que explotará la cocina?

-Espero que tengas más materiales para rehacerla, Harry.

-Creo que me sobraron algunos, pero siempre podemos encargar una nueva. Conozco a gente que conoce gente...

-Ese debe ser el resumen de nuestras vidas-Frederick miró hacia el océano-. También me adelantaré, es el cumpleaños de Lisser y queremos ver si podemos llamarle antes del mediodía.

-Felicitale de nuestra parte.

-Claro.

Él también desapareció en un remolino de mercurio. En la playa solo quedaorn Samael, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¿Nos enseñas la _Kathedrale_?

Harry sonrió a la pregunta de Ron.

-Claro, venid.

Miró a Sam. Él sacó un libro de alguna parte.

-Me voy a meditar por ahí. Nos vemos en el desayuno.

-Sí, claro. Saluda a Onis de mi parte.

Sam sonrió ligeramente. El libro era una copia del que tenía Onis.

-Y tú dile a Shaun que le dé rápido su libro a Draco. Preveo una larga lista de noches en vela para vosotros.

-Oh, cállate.

Las orejas de Harry empezaban a ponerse rojas. Sam fue el tercero en desaparecer en un remolino de mercurio.

-¿Quieres contarnos qué es ese famoso libro?

-Por vuestro propio bien, no.

-Vale, ahora por curiosidad. ¿Qué es ese libro?

Hermione estaba realmente interesada.

-En resumen: el kamasutra de la pareja.

-Vale, no quiero oir más.

Aunque Ron había dicho eso, en realidad estaba feliz por su amigo. Pero Hermione quería saber más.

-¿Y cuántas páginas habéis llenado Draco y tú?

-¡Hermione!

-Dos. Tres, si contamos lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts.

-Demasiada información.

Empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque. Harry iba hablando sobre unas ideas que tenía sobre nuevos componentes para varitas mágicas.

Entre los árboles vieron destellos plateados. Cuando por fin salieron del bosque, quedaron petrificados por el esplendor de la _Kathedrale des Krieges_.

-¿Tú... has hecho esto? ¿En una noche?

-La he terminado en una noche, pero llevaba semanas empezada.

-Es... no hay palabras para describirla.

Harry abrió las enormes puertas metálicas con un simple gesto y entró. Al instante la luz que entraba a través de las vidrieras le iluminó, como si fuera un ser de otro mundo. Su ropa negra se teñía de todos los colores. Su pelo se agitaba con el viento que entraba por las puertas. Parecía pacífico y tranquilo, pero listo para luchar.

Hermione se sintió atraída por las cuatro estatuas de ángeles en el altar. Estaban en fila, la primera de la izquierda la de la cesta, después la del libro, luego la que estaba maniatada y la última la que alzaba el vuelo.

-Son...

-Primero Niro, después Kirte, luego Draco y por último Onis.

-¿Por qué Draco parece buscar a alguien?

Harry frunció el ceño, intentando recordar.

-No lo sé. Algo me dijo que la hiciera así.

-¿Algo?

Se llevó la mano a la frente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Esos recuerdos están fragmentados. Son como hilos de pensamiento incompletos.

Respiró hondo y alzó la mirada hacia la vidriera con el símbolo del metal.

 _¿Qué me falta?_

Hubo un silvido de admiración. Harry se giró hacia Naruto.

-He escuchado explosiones en el piso de arriba.

-Oh, sí, tú vives en el séptimo. ¿Y Sasuke?

-Se fue de compras con Itachi a Tokio. Ya sabes, unión fraternal. ¿Qué hay de tus hermanos?

-Ya has oído a Darío reventando las cañerías, Niro debe estar gritándole por eso. Rick y Kirte iban a intentar una comunicación interdimensional con su hijo. Y Sam iba a pasarse por _Le Perle_ con Onis.

-¿Y Draco?

Harry tardó un momento en responder.

-En el laboratorio de pociones. Está totalmente insonorizado en previsión de las explosiones.

-¿Cómo empezó Darío con las explosiones?

-No estoy seguro, pero hace muchísimo tiempo en su dimensión, ideó un plan con un amigo suyo para ganar una guerra sin bajas. El plan consistía en un gran número de pequeñas detonaciones, pero se les fue de las manos y acabaron destruyendo medio castillo. Darío se marchó de allí cuando todos empezaron a temerle porque se rió. En la India se encontró con Niro. Se enamoró de él cuando le lanzó su propia bomba en mitad de Nueva Deli.

-Eso sí que es un romance explosivo.

Los cuatro sonrieron por el chiste. Fuera empezó la lluvia de repente.

-¿Percy se había ido?

-Dijo algo sobre una reunión familiar...

-¿Quién va a calmarle?

-Te toca, Harry. No estoy tan loco como para acercarme a él cabreado.

-¿Y yo sí?

Naruto simplemente señaló el enorme espacio en el que estaban.

-Has terminado esto en una noche.

Harry se rindió.

-Bien, pero me debes una. Cierra la puerta al salir.

Caminó hacia las puertas tranquilamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Y teniendo en cuenta que ahora era un inmortal, seguramente era verdad. Ron y Hermione le siguieron con curiosidad. Querían saber más sobre la relación entre los Ocho Hermanos.

Percy estaba en una playa al otro lado de la isla, habían tomado un atajo. Maldecía a los cuatro vientos en griego clásico y latín, a veces siendo rspondido por truenos. Se movía de un lado para otro, provocando que las olas se elevaran en esa parte del océano, y agitaba una espada de bronce. Harry se recostó en un árbol para disfrutar del espectáculo. No todos los días se podía ver al calmado Percy Jackson peleándose con los dioses del Olimpo. Sobre todo con comentarios como aquellos.

- _¡Y no pienso posar desnudo para un estúpid_ _o_ _calendario_ _, Afrodita! ¡Antes te arracaría la piel a tiras!_

Esa era de las frases más suaves que decía. Prácticamente insultaba a todos los dioses menos a Poseidón, Atenea, Ártemis, Hades y Hestia.

Al cabo de diez minutos se calmó. Plantó los pies fírmemente en la arena, clavó la espada y se apoyó en ella. También dejó de hablar en griego. Aunque ni las olas ni la lluvia se detuvieron.

-Creo que he dejado claras mis opiniones. Con eso podéis proceder.

Cortó el aire con la espada. Hubo un último trueno.

-Recuérdame que no te enfade.

-Solo ellos pueden enfadarme hasta estos niveles.

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

-Lo mismo de siempre. Que si debo perpetuar mi linaje, que si debo aceptar convertirme en uno de ellos, que si debo cortar con Annabeth...

-Y supongo que esto último es lo que más te ha molestado.

-¿Bromeas? Aun siento ganas de estrangular a mi primo...

-Y veo que no has mencionado a tu suegra para nada.

-Por fin ha dejado de intentar matarme, no iba a poner eso en peligro.

-¿Y el resto que no has mencionado?

-Uno es mi padre, otro es mi querido tío, otra es mi prima y la última la única tía que no ha intentado utilizarme como un peón en sus juegos.

-Tu familia es rara.

-¿Y me lo dices tú?

-Hey, de los dieciseis solo tres están en una relación incestuosa. ¿Cuántas aventuras ha tenido tu tío?

-Bien, tú ganas.

-¿Qué era eso de un calendario?

Percy gruñó.

-Otra de las ideas estúpidas de mi hermana. "Es para recaudar fondos para el cambio de imagen de muchas personas". Y un cuerno. No pienso volver a hacerlo.

-Así que ella lo hiciste.

-Solo después de siglos y solo para que me dejara en paz.

-¿Puedo verlo?

La mirada que le lanzó podría ser mortal para cualquier otro, pero no para Harry.

-Si luego quieres morir...

-No, olvídalo, ya sé dónde lo esconde Annabeth.

-¿Annabeth tiene uno?

-Justo ahora lo ha escondido en el piso.

-Bien, nos vemos.

Percy salió corriendo con la espada al hombro. Harry extendió la mano y miró al cielo.

-Bueno, al menos ha dejado de llover.

-El modo en el que has desviado su enfado... ¿Me enseñas?

-Pregúntale a Draco, me ha enseñado él para controlar a su padre.

-Dices que está en el laboratorio de pociones...

-El rascacielos, octava planta, piso bajo. En el ascensor pulsa la esmeralda y luego pregúntale a Niro, estará en el salón. ¿Una partida de ajedrez, Ron?


End file.
